Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer!
by Pie11644
Summary: Kitsaleeja Kardancia is a sassy Fox Princess of her world and a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer with a dream of becoming famous. After her Dragon Songulala leaves her she decides to runaway with her exceed Fuse to the 'Normal World' under the name of 'Kitsuna Kardashian' to conceal her identity. As she lives her days working at guilds and a brothels she goes on crazy quests! NatsuxOC
1. Fenie Fox Princess Enters a New World!

Well guys you've asked for it and im gonna give it to you! Before I begin I just want to thank you all again for reading my Digimon Xros Wars trilogy! Thank you all! Anyway Im gonna start the story out by talking about Kitsuna's past and then im gonna follow the story with the actual plot of the show. Anyways...ENJOY!

**Fairy Tail Opening 1: Song: 'Snow Fairy' By: Funkist!**

_It starts out with a man narrating as clouds spread apart eventually showing a map that reads 'Fiore'. The scene then switches multiple times as the man narrates eventually showing two Exceeds Happy and Fuse flying through the mountains eventually flying towards the city until they reach a certain guild...Fairy Tail!_

_The scene switches to shiny heavenly looking silhouettes of fairies flying and soaring up into the night sky eventually creating fairy dust that spills all over the guild. Kitsuna in her princess outfit with her long teal hair is in a praying position with her hands folded flies with the fairies as tears flow from her eyes as the singer sings 'Fairy, where are you going?' The scene then switches to Natsu standing in the forest as the wind blows as he looks up into the fairy dust into the sky. The camera then pans up to the night sky as the title **'Fairy Tail'** is shown as the morning sky rises._

_The scene then switches to Lucy and Plue standing by a tree looking over the city as the singer says 'Oh yeah'. After a fairy flies by Lucy turns back. The scene switches to Gray who is shirtless standing and leaning over a pile of ruble as the singer says 'Oh yeah'. A fairy flies by and Gray then looks to the side. The scene then switches to a giant lizard that was slayed by Erza who is holding a sword and the singer says 'Oh yeah'. A fairy flies behind Erza as she opens her eyes as the wind blows. A leaf then switches the scene showing Kitsuna with Fuse standing in the fields as the wind blows in their hair as the singer sings 'Oh yeah! Oh yeah!'. Kitsuna turns around smirking and shooting a wink with her purple hair blowing as Fuse flies up next to her smirking._

_The scene then switches showing a train riding along the tracks. The scene then shows the five heroes along with Happy, Fuse and Plue inside the train sitting. Gray one one side with Erza who is eating a slice of cake. Natsu, Kitsuna and Lucy on the other side where Lucy is reading a map as Fuse sleeps in her hair. Happy fans Natsu who is having serious motion sickness on the ride while Kitsuna holds Natsu close to her and has his face pressed against her breasts to keep her from getting motion sickness herself. Kitsuna is seemingly enjoying it._

_The scene then switches to the heroes riding in a little car that has a purple boar attached to it who is walking ever so slowly. Erza is in the front seat. Gray and Happy are on top of the cart. Lucy is leaning out the window looking at Kitsuna who is holding Natsu against her breasts to keep from motion sickness while Natsu looks as if he is about to pass out. The scene then switches to Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy and Gray, Happy and Fuse who are by a campfire. Lucy looks annoyed at how Natsu and Kitsuna are stuffing their faces with chicken. Fuse and Happy fight over some fish while Gray is laying down reading a piece of paper. Erza is in the back alone leaning on the lugagge._

_The scene then switches to a shaking Plue who is in the rain with Lucy who is sitting at the edge of the bridge. As she turns to the side the sun rises switching the scene showing a hand. The hand is revealed to be Mirajane who is waving. Next to her is Gray who is standing their glaring. Natsu who is grinning as his hands are folded. Kitsuna who is standing next to him smiling with her hand on her hip slightly waving and Erza who is nearby standing there with a bunch of luggage. The scene then switches to a smiling Lucy._

_The scene then switches to to dragons flying above over Natsu and Kitsuna who jump down with Fuse and Happy. The scene then switches to everybody but Erza and Kitsuna who are trapped in tentacles. Erza and Kitsuna read off a wanted poster that was in Erza's hand. The scene then switches to Natsu, Kitsuna and Lucy running away from a bunch of hornets. The scene then switches to Lucy laughing as Natsu and Gray fight with each other with Happy and Fuse sitting down eating fish while Kitsuna is standing with Mirajane. Kitsuna is shrugging her shoulders as she looks at Mirajanes who just giggles._

_The scene then switches to Erza staring into the sky as Jellal is seen in the background. The scene then switches to Kitsuna in her royal clothing seemingly walking away as she looks back at her kingdom one last time with a look of sadness and regret before leaving. The scene then switches to Master and a few of the other members of the guild in multiple poses as the camera pans up. The scene then switches to Lucy who swipes her key summoning all her Celestial Spirits as they each come out._

_The scene then switches to Natsu who quickly summons up Fire magic as Kitsuna dances at rapid speed summoning her Dance Voodoo magic and the two create a giant explosion in the canyon until the scene switches to everyone from the guild watching in awe. The scene then switches to a beast roaring over Lucy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Erza and Gray who are all standing on a monument ready to fight the beast. The scene then switches to Natsu with a serious look on his face until he has a flashback of him as a kid hugging his dragon Igneel. The scene switches to Kitsuna with a look of hope on her face until she has a flashback of her back in her world dancing with her dragon Songulala. _

_The scene then switches to Erza in the air with her sword out before she briefly turns into her Heavens Wheel Armor. The scene then switches Natsu who has his fire fist charging for Erza and the two clash their attacks at each other creating a light. Kitsuna is nearby watching closing her locket that has a picture of her and Natsu together as kids. Until the scene switches to Happy winking cutely at the audience along with Fuse who has a smug look on his face. The two are then flying above the five heroes and Plue who are in their poses standing in front of Fairy Tail. Kitsuna who is between Lucy and Natsu making a jumping pose as she smile flirtatously._

Damn...that intro was even longer than the Digimon Hunters one I did...OK Enjoy! This will first be Kitsuna's backstory, then when she meets Natsu and become childhood friends and then I will follow the plot of the show. Go on read :)

Your name was Kitsaleeja Kardancia the 'Kagajuju' or how the english say 'Princess' of the Were Fenie Fox Kingdom from the world above. Not from the heavens though. Just from a world far away from others. As a Were Fenie Fox you and the rest of your clan were all descendants of Fairies and Beast Genies and your clan was dubbed as the Fenies. Not only were you all foxes but you were part wolf too. You all had the appearance of humans but had forms that you could change into called your 'Beast Fox' forms. You were the oldest of your 15 sisters. Each of your names starting with 'K' just like everyone in the clan. You were 8,911 years old but was physically a young woman. All of your other sisters were at least a year younger. Your mother died but your father King Kotada was a strict ruler.

Your thigh length hair was teal almost sea green with black tips that also doubled as your fox tails. Your hair was straight but two curly swirly pigtails stuck out from the top and out the back.**(Me: Like Neige Hausen)** Your teal fox ears were on the top of your head instead of having normal human ears. You had hard tanned skin that was clear and beautiful which brought out your unique golden amber eyes. Your traditional wear would consist of a cropped teal tube top with jewel fringes at the bottom, a shear teal mini skirt, high heeled black 'fairy shoes' and multiple Genie jewelry. You were considered the most beautiful out of your sisters as well as the most stubborn.

See in your kingdom a requirement for EVERYONE was to be the perfect traditional dancer in order to attract mates! You thought those dances were pretty boring and dull and you wished to try something else different. Everyday you and your sisters were forced to go to school to learn the dances. But you desired something more...you wanted to dance like those cool and hip famous celebrities in the 'Normal World'. They did dances that actually caught your interest and you made it your dream to go on to 'Normal World' and pursue your dream as a famous singer and dancer. Although the downside of trying to pursue your dream was that you have to be at least 10,000 to go to the 'Normal World' and choose to live there which your father made a rule because he didnt want anyone younger to go to that world because when your mother went their on vacation she was presumed dead and never came home making your fathers heart swell. Anyone who leaves to the 'Normal World' will never be able to return back to the Kingdom and anyone who sneaks off to the 'Normal World' under that age will de age physically.

You lived in a society where woman didnt have equal rights as men did. If a man would tell a woman to do something they were forced to do it. Other woman were often secretly abused and raped by men and forced to dance for them for as long as the wanted otherwise get killed...Since you were not a good of a dancer you were disgraced in the Fenie Fox Kingdom especially by your father. He eventually had you to be engaged with a male deep green haired Were Fenie Fox: Kalro who laughed about the thought of your dreams of trying to become a celebrity in the 'Normal World' and disapproves of you trying to leave. He secretly abuses you and would rape you. You once showed him the double ear pircings that you pirced yourself just to be cool like the ones in the 'Normal World' but he got angry and ripped the earring off of your left ear that was now partially toned. He obviously ripped your left ear off as a sign of disrespect because the way to greet a Fenie is by scratching the right ear. If the left ear is scratched it is a sign of disrespect. But when you tried to tell someone no one would believe you since Kalro had a good reputation.

You overheard him one day say that after he plans to marry you he plans to rule over the Were Fenie Fox Kingdom as well as the 'Normal World'. You could not let that happened as you delayed the marriage pushing it by a few months. During those months you met a beautiful female Dragon by the name of Songulala who taught you Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer magic by teaching you the dances of all sorts and even taught you to sing. You learned in secret since you didnt want to tell anyone. You considered Songulala a mother figure. At one point you hatched an egg and out came a gold Exceed with double scars across his chest and a partially torn off ear of its own. Since he never bathed his tail became bushy making his tail look like a fox tail. You named him 'Fuse' like the music type.

You wanted to show Songulala your Exceed you hatched only to find out that she was gone. All that was left behind was a gold chain with a music note symbol at the end with a hook. It was Songulala's earring chain. You decided to self pierce yourself in the belly button to remember Songulala. Since she left this gave you and Fuse a sign...to run away to the 'Normal World'. So thats what you decided to do. You made preparations. Since you were running the Kingdom would probably make a search party for you and since a Fenie is recongnized by their hair color and style you used a purple magical wig which blended with your real hair and it styled itself straight. You left that one night. You both ran and ran through the border gates smashing it with your magic only to fall down through clouds...

NOW HERE WE FINALLY GET SOME DIALOGUE!

As you both fell and fell you screamed as you felt your body change dramatically! You found yourself falling through a forest fully of many trees. The branches scraped through your clothing until you were naked. "AHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You screamed. You could have sworn you saw a human face look up at you but before you could make out the face you crashed into the person head first until you landed on your back with your feet sticking up in the air. "What the? IS THAT A BUTT?! GROSS!" A male voice said as he pushed you off him until you rolled into the bushes. You slowly got up a bit and rubbed your head. "Taja..." You said. **(Me: 'Ow'. Btw these are translations of what she is saying)**

"Ka da jo?" Fuse asked. **(Me: 'You ok?') **"Yado..." You said. **(Me: 'Yeah...') **"Who the heck are you?" A male voice asked. You looked over seeing a pink spikey haired boy in a red long sleeve shirt with a white scarf in orange pants and sandals. He had a familiar looking scent surronding him. You decided to sniff him out. He looked at you confused. "What the? What are you sniffing at? And whats with those ears? You a cat cosplayer or something?" The boy asked. You stepped out of the bushes with Fuse following and sniffed the boys body. He widen his eyes and blushed. "WHOA! Um...hey...we should probably uh...get you some clothes..." The boy said. You didnt understand what he was saying at all. His language was so new to you.

"Here take this!" The boy said as he draped his scarf around you to cover your body a bit. You sniffed the scarf. It smelled like fire of a dragon. You nuzzled the scarf a sec and then went back to sniffing the boys."Hey...hey kid? Could you stop a sec?!" The boy asked a bit irritated. You sniffed the boys neck to his cheek to his face until your nose was pressed against his. You both blushed. You then step back and smile at the boy. "Whats your deal huh?! Do you always sniff every person you meet?!" The boy asked angrily.

You tilted your head in confusion. Even if you couldnt understand the boy he sounded angry judging by the tone of his voice. You then look down at your body and gasped loudly. "What now?! Whats wrong with you?!" The boy asked. You saw your body. You no longer had the body of a woman but a body of an 11 year old child with no chest or voluptous figure like you once had. "Ma ba ja ka lan ga cha! MA BA JA LAN GA CHA!" You cried. **(Me: 'My body reversed age! MY BODY REVERSED AGE!) **"Manla chana gan da kee" Fuse said. **(Me: 'You shouldnt be surprised! Your dad made it a rule using his magic saying anyone under the age of 10,000 that enters the new world will de age physically')**

You sighed. "Hey! Im right here ya know! And what are you guys saying?!" The boy asked shocked. You looked at the boy nervously and then turned away. The boy walked up to you. "Hey dont be sad! I didnt mean it! Are you lost?" The boy asked. You shrugged your shoulders singaling that you didnt know what he was saying. "Ok I see...we cant understand each other right? I know! You can come with me!" The boy said. The boy then took your hand and lead you away. You looked at Fuse confused not knowing what the boy was trying to do but you followed him anyways. You took a good look at the boy. _'He must be a Dragon Slayer...his scent is all so familiar that I just cant seem to live without!' You thought. _"I'll take you to my guild! Hows that sound?" The boy asked. You looked at the boy confused still not understanding what he was saying.

You, the boy and Fuse then entered a building. "Hey guys! Look who I brought!" The boy said. Multiple people turned to you both and ran up to you. "Whoa who is she?" A boy asked. "She's kinda cute!" Another said. "Where are her clothes?!" A voice asked in digust. You didnt understand what these people were saying. You looked around in the crowd and two people stood out. A black haired boy in nothing but boxers and a red haired girl in armor. "Natsu did you rape this girl?!" The black haired boy asked grinning. "RAPE HER?! DID NOT ICE BRAIN!" Natsu shouted. "Quiet! Both of you!" The redhead said. She then walked up to you. "What is your name?" She asked calmly looking straight into your eyes. You blushed in embarrasment at how imtimadating she was. "Ku lu ju kumu watta shio..." You said. **(Me: 'Your making me nervous...') **"Im sorry but I didnt quite get that..." The red head said. "Mer ra ga sha sha gra..." Fuse said. **(Me: 'Maybe we should turn tail and run...') **

You nodded at that and turned away. "Just a second!" A voice said. You look back seeing a short old man in a orange and blue pixie like suit. "Hello young one! What is your name?" The master asked. You looked at him for a moment in confusion and studied his face. Maybe he was asking you what his name was? I guess he was. "Kitsale-" You then quickly covered your mouth. _'Wait! I shouldnt tell them my actual name...that will be a dead give away that I am the runaway princess that everyone wants to capture...oh man...maybe I should keep quiet until I come up with a name...' You thought. _

"Heh? What was that? Oh no matter! You are official a member of Fairy Tail! Where would you like your stamp?" The old man asked as he held up a stamp. You looked at him confused. "Oh I know the perfect spot master!" A girl with white hair in a gothic revealing outfit said. She then snatched the stamp out of the old mans hand and stamped your chest. You looked at your chest confused seeing a teal tattoo print of some kind of fairy like hawk. You smiled in awe at it. "You like it dont you?" The pink haired boy asked. You just smiled. "Heh heh! This way once she grows boobs the stamp would look good on her! Heh heh!" The white haired girl said. The old man blushed. "Mmm! Good point! Well then! You are official a member of Fairy Tail!" The old man said. He then went and stamped Fuse.

"Hey we outta get this chick some clothes!" The white haired girl said. You tilted your head in confusion as she took your hand. "Come with me kid!" The girl said. She then took you to a dressing room and put you in an outfit. You were now in a teal leather bandeau top with sparkles that was under a black cropped vest along with teal short shorts with a white belt and black thigh high boots. The white haired girl tied your hair into a pony tail to match hers and added a teal ribbon to it. You looked at your outfit in awe as the girl smirked at you. "You like it?" The girl asked. "Kufu maka ja banda ka!" You said. **(Me: 'I actually look like one of those hip celebrities!') **The girl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...you outta get rid of that language barrier kid! See ya!" The white haired girl said as she walked away. You walked out of the dressing room only for Fuse to fly onto your shoulder. "Muku juku fu!" You said. **(Me: 'I really like this place! I think im gonna stay!') **"Mufu Ku lu..." Fuse said. **(Me: 'Whatever you say...hopefully they wont find out the truth about you...') **

You then walk to the pink haired boy who was leaning on the wall but he brightened up when he saw you. "Hey there you are! You look great! C'mon lets go explore a bit!" The boy said taking your arm and leading you out the building. You were confused as to where he was taking you but you follow him anyway.

You and the boy sat in the forest under a tree while Fuse slept in your lap with some fish in his mouth. "So what kinda magic do ya do?" The boy asked. You still couldnt understand what the boy was saying. You kept silent as the boy looked at you confused. The boy looked up at your ears. "Are those real or what?" The boy asked. "Hmm?" You asked. The boy then scratched your right ear slightly. You smiled brightly at what he was doing. He was giving you a sign of respect by scratching your ear. At least thats what you thought. You let out moans as she scratched. The boy looked at you confused. "Oh you like that?" He asked. You then pull the boy into a hug. "Um...I guess I'll take that as a 'yes' then..." The boy said.

You then pull away and look at the boy and your eyes then fall to his human ears. You then begin to stroke the boys right ear. It felt smooth and rubbery but you could have sworn you felt dragon scales of some sort...the boys eyes followed your hand as you stroke his ears. You giggled and blushed. "Musha laka jee...masha luka da da..." You say seductively which made the boy blush. **(Me: 'You have such strange ears...but it makes you look pretty cute...')**

The boy looked nervous. "Um...yeah..." He said as he took your hand off his ear. You let out a whimper. "Dont worry! You can fell my ears later alright?" The boy asked. "...Oh by the way! The names Natsu!" The boy said. You smiled and looked at him confused. "C'mon...me Natsu! Me!" The boy said pointing at himself. You giggled at how silly he looked. "Ok...me Natsu! You are?" The boy asked. You studied his face. You could tell he was probably asking your name. You thought for a moment. _'I cant give him my real name otherwise he will tell everyone that I am a princess...what should my name be? Hmmmm...that it!' You thought. _You then drew your finger in the dirt spelling out your name and the pointed at yourself. The boy read it.

"'Kitsuna?' Is that it?" The boy asked. You smiled and wrote another name. "'Fuse'?" He read. You then pointed at Fuse who was sleeping. "Oh is that his name? Well alright then! Its nice to meet ya Kitsuna!" The boy said happily as he smiled showing off his fangs. You smiled and blushed at how cute he looked. You and the boy looked at your name. "Hey...check this out!" The boy said. You looked at the boy confused as he went over to your name that was still written in the ground. You saw him wipe away the 'Ki' part of your name. "Eh?" You asked in confused. You saw the rest of your name. "'Tsuna'" He read. "Ts...Tsuna?" You repeated. "Yeah thats it! 'Tsuna'. Get it? If you re arranged the letters in my name a bit you get 'Tsuna'! I think its the perfect nickname for you! What do you think?" The boy asked.

You looked at the name and then at the boy who gave you the sweetest smile no one has ever given you before. You blush and smile as you run over to the boy and you couldnt help yourself but to give him a big kiss on his warm lips. The boy widen his eyes at what you were doing. Your tongue explored his mouth the whole time. If there was one thing you learned is that if Fenie's were to kiss their one true love of someone outside of their language barrier they would be able to gain a new ability...

You then pull away from the boy smiling happily. His face was a deep red as he stared at you surprised. "It was all because of you Natsu I was able to learn english! Thank you!" You say happily as you hug him. "Whoa wait! You learn english now!?" Natsu asked shocked. "Yep! Its all thanks to you Natsu! You are my best friend!" You say happily as you look at him. "Best friend?! But we just met and-" Natsu began. "-It doesnt matter because I wanna be your best friend! Its all thanks to you!" You say happily as you hug him again. Natsu slowly hugs you back out of confusion. "Yeah...I...I dont think it matters either..." He said.

Well R&R guys! I will finish the rest of the childhood friend story with the whole Exceed egg hatching thing then I will follow the story plot of the show. R&R!


	2. Childhood Love Triangle!

I want to give credit to hidansbabe530 for great idea and concept of Kitsuna's character and personality as well as using the elements from her Fairy Tail story! Anyway enjoy!

You and Natsu were inseperatable those days. After Natsu found out that you were a Dragon Slayer he admired you even more! The two of you were the best of friends who always looked after each other. Although your female best friend was Mirajane whos wild and rebelious behavior influenced and changed your for the worse...or the better. The girl who really got on your nerves was Erza who's bossy behavior irritated you and you would often pick fights with her. You became pretty popular of the guild for being an amazing dancer as well as the funniest.

During those days you couldnt help but to feel a slight attraction for Natsu. You've tried so many times to tell him how you felt but he was to dense to even figure it out. You've had it with trying to get Natsu to figure it out for awhile and you decided that you needed to blow off some steam with some men...you've discovered the Magical House! A brothel/nightclub/resturant/casino/hotel resort and bar. You've worked yourself with men just for the thrill of it and it was a good addition for earning money aside from taking on guild jobs.

You sat there in the guild watching Natsu and Gray fight it out like idiots. "LAME BRAINED LIZARD!" Gray yelled. "UN DEFROSTING FREAK!" Natsu yelled. Erza then broke them apart by pushing them hard away from each other. "Alright thats enough out of you!" Erza said. You glared at her. "C'mon! It was just getting good! Why you always gotta meddle in EVERYTHING?" You asked annoyed. Erza then gave you an evil death glare and you just rolled your eyes. "YEAH SHE'S RIGHT! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Gray shouted. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME TO YA JERK?!" Natsu asked. "If you insist!" Erza said. Natsu and Gray charged for Erza only for her to throw both of them hard towards trees. "Now behave! No more pointless fighting for you two!" Erza said walking away. "She's so annoying!" You muttered. "Yeah she is! Don't worry! I'll take care of her!" Mirajane said smirking evilly.

You later on walked through the forest with Fuse sleeping on your shoulder to get some peace only to hear the sound of punching. "STUPID ERZA AND GRAY! YOU STINK!" You heard a voice shout. You walked over seeing Natsu punching a tree with pictures of Gray and Erza against it. Natsu then punched the tree hard only for his whole arm to sting in pain from the intensity. "That...didnt hurt...at all...!" He lied. You smiled. "Hey Natsu...I see your relieving some stress..." You say flirtatously. Natsu turned back to see you walking towards him as your hips swayed and you giggled. He raised an eyebrow at that.

Your body was now just inches from his as you slowly stroked his cheek with your hair that behaved as a finger. "You happy punching the trunk or do you want to take a shot at me?" You asked seductively. Natsu blushed deeply and then quickly turned around to punch the tree some more. You sigh at that and look to the side. _'Idiot will never get it...the closest thing I ever get out of him is a blush...' You thought. _After Natsu punched the tree a few more times a giant white egg with dark blue waving designs hit Natsu's head and fell to the ground along with Natsu.

You ran up to Natsu and helped him up. "Hey you ok Natsu?" You asked. Natsu slowly got up. "Ugh...what the heck?" Natsu asked. The impact seemed to have awoken Fuse. "MUST YOU DROP THAT EGG SO LOUDLY?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Fuse shouted. You both ignored both then looked seeing the exceed egg in front of you both. You both smiled at that and gave each other knowing smirks.

You both later came back to Fairy Tail with your hair wrapped around the egg to carry. "Hey guys! Check out this awesome egg Kitsuna and I just found!" Natsu said as he presented you with the egg. Your hair then slowly places the egg down and unwraps itself from the egg and back to your side. "Where in blazes did you two get that thing?" Master asked. "We found it in the East Forest!" Natsu said. "East Forest?" Master asked confused. "In other words...Natsu was punching the tree blowing some steam because some s*** about Erza and Gray got to him and so the egg fell and hit his head" You said.

"Well look at that! Guess your good for something else huh? Gonna fry it up for us?" Gray asked. "Gray your clothes!" Cana cried. Gray then freaked out. "Fry it? Are you all crazy?! This is an exceed egg!" Fuse said. "No its not! Its a dragon egg! And Kitsuna and I are going to hatch it!" Natsu said. You blushed. "Um...us? Together?" You asked. You then smile. "Well Natsu...if thats what you really wanna do...lets go for it..." You say seductively. "Anyway Master why dont you hatch the egg with a spell?" Natsu asked. "Dont be a fool! Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle" Master said. "Sorry Master but im not following ya..." Natsu said. You nodded in agreement. "You'll understand soon enough when your older..." Master said. "But...I am old..." You say narrowing your eyes as you sweatdropped.

"He's saying if you want it to hatch you have to work hard to hatch it together! You can try something productive for once!" Erza said. "Erza! I didnt hear you come in!" Gray cried. "IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YA ERZA!" Mirajane shouted. You smirked at her as Erza glared. "You've been annoying Kitsuna and I dont like that! Why dont we pick up where we left off? Come and get some!" Mirajane taunted. You giggled. "Oh yeah! S***s about to get real up in here!" You said. "You bet it is girlfriend! Cmon Erza lets go! Unless if your scared!" Mirajane said. "Mira...you know now that you mentioned it we never did finish out match...did we?" Erza asked smirking evilly. "IM GONNA BARY YOU ALIVE!" Mirajane shouted. "YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" Erza shouted. The two clashed fists as you watched in awe. "YOU GOT OVER YOUR TRAINING BRA?!" "LIKE SHOWING OFF YOUR LOVE HANDLES!?" "YOU UGLY PRUDE!" "YOU STUPID WITCH!"

You chuckled as you watched your best friend and your worst enemy fight it out. "Oooooooohh yeah! Go get her Mira girl!" You said. You then pull out a rabbit from your bag and grab it by the ears and slowly devoured it as you watched the fight. "You know...come to think of it Erza's a big hypocrite if she gets to wreck the whole guild and fight when you and Natsu cant!" You told Gray. "Hey your right! The guild will be blown to bits when their done!" Gray said. "Just you wait! I will beat down on the both of them!" Natsu said. You giggled and walked over to Natsu. "Hey now Natsu...relax...for me ok?" You asked as you began to massage his shoulders.

"Yeah she's right...give it a break! Keep up the tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you...except for Tsuna maybe...hee hee..." A voice said. You glared knowing who that was and turned to see Lisanna smiling that annoying innocent smile you truly hated. You hated her for always being so close to Natsu ALL the time. It was always you and Natsu together and that was when Lisanna came along and you would fell like Natsu was slipping away from you whenever he was around her. Lisanna was so lucky to be Mirajane's little sis otherwise you would have devoured her by now. You blushed at her little comment she made. "Keep your mouth shut little girl! And dont call me Tsuna! Only Natsu can call me that!" You say baring your fangs as you glare at her. "Yeah shut up Lisanna! What do you know?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Dont be mean! I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising that egg!" Lisanna said sweetly.

Natsu looked at her surprised. "You wanna help really?" Natsu asked eagerly. Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Raising a dragon will be so fun!" "Wait! Wait Natsu! We dont need her help! We can raise the egg together! Just you and me!" You cried as you grabbed Natsu's arm. Natsu looked at your arm and then at you with curiosity in his eyes staring into your pleading ones. He then smiled. "The three of us can raise it together! I dont see any problem with that! do you Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "Nope!" Lisanna said sweetly. You metally growled wishing to strangle Lisanna.

"So how do we make it hatch?" Natsu asked. "I think you just warm it up!" Lisanna said. Natsu caught on and began blowing fire on the egg rapidly. "Whoa!" You say surprised. "Dont do that to an egg!" Fuse yelled. "YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted as he grabbed the egg and kicked Natsu down. "Geez careful! We're trying to hatch the egg not poach it!" Lisanna cried. "Sorry..." Natsu said. "Sit back and watch my magic handle this!" Lisanna said proudly as she snapped her fingers and a purple circle of magic appears. "Change...over! Animal song!" Lisanna said as she transformed.

She was now a tealish green bird with purple feet and pink feathers and a green head. "Eww..." You muttered as you roll your eyes. "WHOA! Your a bird!" Natsu said amazed. You looked at him crazy. "We birds are experts!" Lisanna said. "Wow! Your so smart Lisanna!" Natsu said amazed. You saddened at that and sighed. _'Why cant Natsu say those kind of things to me?' You thought._

You, Natsu and Lisanna sat outside under a tree watching the egg. You sat a little distant from them. "You jealous?" Fuse asked. "Shut up Fuse...im not in the mood..." You say sadly. "So the egg will hatch if we sit like this?" Natsu asked. "Yep!" Lisanna said. That was when the egg hit Lisanna in the face making her turn back into her human form causing you to chuckle. The egg then flew into Natsu's hand. "I knew it! It has to be an exceed if it can fly like that!" Fuse said. "Looks like it calmed down..." Natsu said. You got up and leaned your arm on his shoulder as you look at the egg. "Seems so..." You said.

"Hey maybe the egg wants you to warm it up instead" Lisanna said. "You think so?" Natsu asked. "Actually she's right...I can hear the voices of animals you know..." You said. "Yeah maybe its happy now" Lisanna said. Natsu looked at the egg. "Is that right?" He asked the egg. The egg then shook. Lisanna and Natsu look to you for an answer. You smile. "He said yes!" You said. "Alright!" Natsu said happily. "I have an idea! Why dont we build the egg a little house?" Lisanna asked. "Oh you mean like a secret base?" Natsu asked as he gave you a knowing smirk. You smirk back. "Oh we can make that! Right Natsu?" You asked giving him a wink.

You and Natsu worked hard bashing a bunch of rocks together using your strengths and made a little rock house as Lisanna watched. You were both soon done. "What do you think? Is that the coolest rock house ever?" Natsu asked. "Uh..yeah...pretty awesome..." Lisanna said nervously. You glare at you. "Whats with the attitude? Why dont you say it like you mean it already!" You yell. Thats when the rock house then demolished into bits. "Oh well! My turn now!" Lisanna said happily.

You glare at her and watch how she transformed into another animal...a purple rabbit. "WHOA!" Natsu said amazed. You widen your eyes in surprised as one of your 'tails' wagged. "Pretty cute dont ya think?" Lisanna asked. "Delicous...rabbit..." You say licking your lips. "Hee hee! I look apitizing dont I Kitsuna?" Lisanna asked. You then glare at her. "Ya know...now that I see it...purple rabbits with green toes arent very apitizing..." You said. "Hee hee! Thats ok!" Lisanna said rolled your eyes at how she continued to stay happy. "Now watch this!" Lisanna said.

After awhile she presented you and Natsu to a little house made out of straw and hay. "Ta da! All done!" She said. "Whoa! Nice job Lisanna!" Natsu said. "Hmph! Its alright..." You muttered. "Jea-?" Fuse began. "-DONT TEST ME!" You say in an angry tone. "Lets check out the inside!" Lisanna said. You three then entered the hay house. "Its pretty roomy in here!" Natsu said. "You got that right! Set the egg here!" Fuse said. Natsu then did so. All of you then sat down in the comfortable hay house.

"Hee hee! Its like we're a family now..." Lisanna said. "How do ya figure?" Natsu asked. "Well we have our own little baby and the two of us are like mommy and daddy Natsu!" Lisanna said sweetly. You glare at Lisanna who didnt seem to notice and turn away. "Kitsuna...your a mommy too!" Lisanna said. You look at her surprise and then at Natsu who was blushing as he looked at you. You quickly turn away from him blushing as you hug your knees close to you. "I guess that doesnt sound so bad..." Natsu said. You look at him surprised seeing his cute nervous smile and you blushed a deep red.

The three of you were now by a tree where Natsu explained to Lisanna how the two of you discovered the egg. That was when you heard a large smash. You all turn around seeing a giant monkey monster. Natsu and Lisanna screamed at the sight of it while you glared. "Give the egg to me!" The monster said. "Fat chance!" Natsu yelled. "Cmon Natsu!" You said. "Right!" Natsu said. He then handed the egg to Lisanna and you both went to fight it out with the monster only for the two of you to be slammed around.

"Oh no your both hurt!" Lisanna cried. You and Natsu slowly got up. "Nothing we cant handle!" You said. "Yeah! We're children of dragons you know!" Natsu said. The two of you went to fight again and got slammed around once more. "Natsu! Kitsuna! Hit him with magic!" Lisanna said. The both of you got up eventually landing a double hit on the monster who fell back. Lisanna cheered and danced. You heard Natsu groan. You look at him and gasped seeing that he was about to fall back. "I got ya!" You say quickly. You slide across the ground and caught Natsu in your arms. "Nice save!" Fuse said. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE NATSU?!" Lisanna cried. "Will you stop shouting?! He's bruised thats all!" You say angrily.

Later on that day it was raining so you three took shelter and finally made it to the hay house. Lisanna grabbed your hand. "What are you doing?!" You asked annoyed. "Natsu wait here a sec!" Lisanna said as she stops Natsu and leads you inside the hay house and sits you down. You yank your hand away from her. "Kay! Come in!" Lisanna said. Natsu then walks in with the egg. "Welcome back dear!" Lisanna said. You raise your eyebrow at her in confusion. "Um...what?" Natsu asked confused. "I SAID Welcome back dear!" Lisanna said. "Oh! Um...hi honeys im home?" Natsu said. You looked seeing him blushed and then Lisanna who blushed. You saddened seeing those two were really close.

"Its a good thing we made it here through the rain..." Lisanna said. You sighed and looked at Natsu seeing him cuddle the egg. "Even if you get mad Natsu you still have a sweet side dont you?" Lisanna asked. You and Natsu looked at Lisanna confused. "Its been fun playing house with you guys...maybe some day Kitsuna can be your real wife since your so good to her..." Lisanna said. You blushed a deep marroon and look at Natsu seeing him turn away in embarrasment. You then turn away. "Or maybe...I can be your real wife" Lisanna said. "What got ya thinking that?!" Natsu asked shocked. "I just noticed how you are so brave and your good with kids too! Whats not to like?" Lisanna asked blushing deeply.

You look at her in disgust. She just admitted that she liked Natsu. "I see...so thats how it is huh?" You asked as you slowly got up. Natsu and Lisanna look at you confused. "Huh? What do you mean Tsuna?" Lisanna asked. Tears bursted from your eyes as you turn to her. "I JUST TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT! ONLY NATSU CAN!" You shout. Lisanna looked sad. "Ok im sorry you dont need to be mad at me about it. Please dont shout Kitsuna" Lisanna cried. "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LISANNA!" You cried as you begin to run out.

"Tsuna wait! Tell me whats wrong!" Natsu cried as he grabbed your arm. You turn back to him looking angry. Natsu gasped in shock seeing the tears in your eyes. "Tsuna?" He asked worridly. You tug your arm away from him as you struggle. "Let me go!" You cry. "TSUNA PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Natsu cried. More tears spilled from your eyes. "I SAID LET GO!" You shout. You then kick Natsu in the gut. "AH!" He cried as he clutched his gut. "NATSU!" Lisanna cried. She then went over to his side and then glared at you. "KITSUNA WHY DID YOU HURT HIM?!" Lisanna shouted. You looked at Natsu who was in pain and then felt guilty. You then glare at Lisanna seeing that it was her fault you had to do what you did. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME LISANNA! YOU KNOW I WISH YOU JUST...JUST DIE!" You shout. "Die?" Lisanna asked sadly. You then run away with Fuse following. "Tsuna WAIIIITTTT!" Natsu cried. "Kitsuna?" Fuse asked. "I...I am jealous..." You sobbed.

The next day at the guild haul Natsu and Lisanna bursted in. "OK WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK THE EGG! WAS IT YOU KITSUNA JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE MAD?! AND THEN YOU WISHED LISANNA COULD DIE?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted. "Hold on...die? You have a smart mouth Kitsuna!" Mirajane said amused. "It wasnt me!" You yelled. "THEN WHO DID?!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah we dont want your dumb egg!" Gray said. "Gray your clothes..." Cana said. Gray then freaked out. Natsu then went to acuse everybody. "I bet you ate it yourself didnt you pinky?!" Mirajane asked. "MIRA!" Erza shouted. "Its what he gets for making my girl Kitsuna cry!" Mirajane said. "THATS IT YOUR GOING DOWN!" Natsu shouted. "YEAH WE BRING IT ON!" Mirajane said. The two then fought it out and Gray joined in. "Hey stop it!" Erza cried as she ran over to them. "GRRR STOP GETTING INTO PEOPLES BUSINESS!" You shout. You then fight it out against Erza and soon you were all fighting with each other.

Soon after Elfman brought in the egg saying that he was only keeping it warm and that was when the egg slowly hatched shocking you all. A bright light came out of it revealing to be a blue baby exceed. "I knew it! It is an exceed just like me!" Fuse said. You all stared at it in awe as the cat flew onto Natsu's head. "He's so...cute..." You say happily. The whole guild gathered together seeing the blue baby exceed. "Guess you have yourself a little brother Fuse..." You said. "Heh! I cant wait to teach him how to flirt with women!" Fuse said. You roll your eyes and then smile at the blue exceed. Everyone around you all was now getting along. "He's like a blue bit of happiness isn't he?" Lisanna asked. "Hey Natsu...why not name him...?" You began. "Happy? Thats perfect Tsuna! I'll name him Happy!" Natsu said. "Happy!" Happy cooed.

FLASHFOWARD TO A FEW YEARS LATER...

You layed back on a tree branch while Natsu, Happy and Fuse below you arguing about fish as they layed against a tree. Your body now become older physically and you were now 8,917 years old. You were in a new outfit. You look at your body in amazement. "Wow...I guess im finally back in my physical body that I was in back in my old world...makes me wonder how I look physically if I went back..." You muttered. "Hey what you mumbling up there Tsuna?" Natsu asked looking up at you. "Oh! Um...nothing..." You said quickly. "Don't change the subject man!" Fuse said. "Yeah you ate our fish!" Happy cried.

Lisanna out of no where walks up to you all. She looks at Natsu and the two exceeds. "You three are still fighting?" Lisanna asked. "Oh...hey Lisanna. Glad your back!" Natsu said. Lisanna smiled at him and looked up at you. "Hello Kitsuna!" She said. You sighed and turned slightly to look down at her with a bored look. "Um..hey...about you saying that you wanted me to die...before..." Lisanna began. _'I was such a bratty kid back then...' You thought._ "Its ok if your mad at me Kitsuna. Although I dont know why your mad I'll still forgive you!" Lisanna said. You looked at her crazy at how she could forgive you at how mean you were to her back then. "Hear that Tsuna? She says she forgives you. What do you think of that?" Natsu asked. You looked down at him seeing he was awaiting an answer. You said nothing. Natsu glared at you. "WELL? What do you SAY?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed. You saddened in your heart not likeing how Natsu was acting. You then look up at the sky. "Mmm...yeah ok..." You said. Lisanna smiled at that. _'That doesnt mean I like you Lisanna...' You thought._

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! THAT FATTY DRAGON SLAYER ATE OUR FISH!" Fuse shouted. "Yeah he did! He didnt even ask us first!" Happy cried. "Whenever you guys eat any fish you guys say its yours" Natsu said. "Natsu your the dad..." Lisanna began. You and Natsu looked at her confused. "Not this again..." You whispered. "You have to take good care of your wives and son! Right Kitsuna?" Lisanna asked. Happy looked confused. You didnt answer and just groaned as she went on. "That was like a million years ago!" Natsu said. "What are you guys talking about?!" Happy asked. "Its normal for families to fight every once in awhile...whats important is that you make up..." Lisanna said.

Her words had you thinking. "Kaga..." You muttered. **(Me: 'Dad...')** Natsu looked up at you confused. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "No matter what happens Happy is still our son!" Lisanna said. "LISANNA'S GONE NUTS!" Happy cried. Thats when Mirajane and Elfman came by. "Ooh hey girl!" You greeted Mirajane. "Hey! S'up girlfriend!" Mirajane greeted. "Lisanna lets go!" Elfman said. "But we just finished a job cant we take a break?" Lisanna asked. _'No now LEAVE! GO AWAY LISANNA!' You mentally shouted._ "Its an S Class Quest! Mirajane wants us to come with her!" Elfman said.

"Its just an emergency quest they want us to kill this beast monster! Kitsuna you should come with us since your an S Class Mage" Mirajane said. "Actually I dont know if I can! I promised my boss that I would come and work at the Magical House tonight! And I need the money" You said. "Thats ok sweetie! How about you Natsu? You could learn a thing or two!" Mirajane said with a wink. "HEY IM THE MAN IN THE FAMILY I DONT WANT HIM TAGGING ALONG! I CAN PROTECT YOU ON MY OWN!" Elfman shouted. "WHY YOU GOTTA HOG ALL THE FUN!? TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Natsu cried like a little kid making you chuckle. "Aw c'mon. I'm sure it won't be long before you'll be going on them too!" Lisanna said. "Oh yeah? WHEN?!" Natsu asked impatiently. "I don't know when exactly but whenever it happens I'll be there to support you!" Lisanna said. You rolled your eyes at that comment. "Pfffftt..." _'That reminds me...S Class Trials are coming up though...better give it my all then if I wanna be on S Class...' You thought._ "Right now you and Kitsuna should keep things safe at Fairy Tail!" Lisanna said. "You right! Bye bye now little girl!" You say making a shooing motion with your hand. "Hurry up Lisanna!" Mirajane called. "Bring us back a suvenoir!" Happy said. "Or gimmie your panties!" Fuse called. Happy sweatdropped at that. "Natsu? Kitsuna?" Lisanna asked. You and Natsu turned to her. "I'll be home soon!" With that Lisanna lifted up her finger back up in the air. You and Natsu smile at each other and both lifted your fingers in the air. It was a symbol sign at Fairy Tail and you could never say no to that. The three siblings then left to take on the quest leaving you and Natsu behind. _'Good she's gone!' You thought._

A FEW DAYS LATER...

You rushed through the mountains hearing some bad news. Mirajane, Elfman and Natsu had called you to tell you what happened. You saw Mirajane walking slowly through the rain hanging her head down. One of her arms had a bandaged. You ran over to her. "Mirajane! Oh my god! What happened?!" You cried. "...Where were you...?" Mirajane asked. "I was at the club for a few hours...I came as soon as I cou-" SLAP! Mirajane had slapped you so hard that your cheek was red. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" You asked. You looked at her and gasped seeing the angry demonic look in her eyes. "YOU W****! THATS ALL YOU DO! GO TO THE CLUB AND EVERYTHINGS ALL RIGHT! WE CALLED YOU SEVERAL HOURS AGO BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY F****** WITH MEN!" Mirajane shouted. "Mirajane im sorry! But there was no reason to slap me and-" You began. "YOUR WISH CAME TRUE!" Mirajane shouted. "WHAT?!" You asked confused a bit worridly. "YOU HEARD ME! YOUR WISH CAME TRUE JUST LIKE HOW YOU WANTED! STAY AWAY FROM ME KITSUNA!" Mirajane shouted. "WAIT! MIRA!" You cry. But Mirajane then runs thought how useless it was to run after her so you continued to run to the other direction...

You saw Natsu and Elfman standing over an area as the rain continued to pour. "Guys!" You cry. You look at Elfman seeing that he was weeping tears. "Elfman? What happened?" You asked sadly. "Where...the HELL WERE YOU?" Natsu yelled. "Natsu?" You asked a bit scared. "I SAID WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN WE CALLED YOU SEVERAL HOURS AGO?!" Natsu shouted. You winced at that. "The club..." You said. Natsu turned to you looking angry. "THE CLUB? OF COURSE YOU WERE! THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO THE CLUB TO WORK ON MEN AND MAKE MONEY!" Natsu shouted. "NATSU JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG! TELL ME!" You cry. "Take a look..." Natsu said stepping to the side.

You walked pass him as Elfman weeped even louder. You gasped seeing a grave. The grave read 'Lisanna Strauss'. "Oh...my god..." You say shaken. "Your wish came true Tsuna..." Natsu said coldly. "No...you dont mean...?" You began. Elfman then grabbed your hair gripping it tightly. "Ow! What are you-?" "-HOLD ON! YOU WISHED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?! YOU LITTLE-" Elfman began but Natsu pulled you away from his grasp and held you close to him. Natsu looked into your eyes coldly. "Tsuna...Lisanna is dead..." Natsu said. You slowly pull back away from Natsu shaking your head. "No...no...this cant be true..." You cry. "TSUNA SHES DEAD NOW! SHE'S GONE!" Natsu shouted as he punched a tree knocking it down. Tears left your eyes. "NO THIS CANT BE! ITS NOT TRUE!" You cry as you grab your hair and shake your head. You thought about Lisanna about how she was always smiling, how the three of you took care of Happy's egg together,how you always disliked her.

"'You know I wish you would just...just die'..." Natsu quoted. You looked at him surprised. "Well Tsuna...you got your wish...I just dont know why you would say that...Lisanna was our friend...our wife..." Natsu said coldly. "No...why...why...how could this happen...?" You thought. You then thought about Lisanna's smile and cried some more as you dropped to your knees and hang your fist against the ground. "Lisanna...no..." "...LISANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You shout as you scream to the heavens. Tears then leave Natsu's face. "Hope your happy she's not around to bother you anymore!" Natsu cried. You get up and began to run away. "TSUNA WAIIIIIIIITTTTTTT! GET BACK HERE!" Natsu cried but since you were a wild fox beast you were able to run extremely quick...even in the highest of heels that you were wearing.

You were now at the edge of a cliff crying your eyes out as your face heated up. "Lisanna why? How could I have been so cruel to wish this upon you?" You sob. You look up into the air. "I know what I must do...if im going to apologize to you...I have to do it in person..." You said as you walk closer to the cliff. "Everyone alright hates me now...and to think I could come to this world and become a famous celebrity...what a joke..." You said. You then look up into the sky as you wipe your tears. "Lisanna...im coming...for you...Im gonna make things right between us..." You said. _'Mom...dad...sisters...my clan...Fuse...im sorry...' You thought._

You then turn around and close your arms to your chest and close your eyes and begin to fall back off the cliff and down. The wind blew through your hair as you fell feeling an intense pressure of air. Tears flew up and out of your closed eyes as you fell. _'This is it right? I guess so...at least now I will be with my mother in peace...right mama?' You thought._ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You heard. Your eyes shoot open. "NATSU?!" You asked shocked. To your shock Natsu jumped out of nowhere and caught you before you could even hit the ground. You looked into his eyes seeing how worried he looked.

"Natsu...why?" You asked. "I...I dont wanna lose you Tsuna..." Natsu said. "But...im a horrible person and I-" You began. "-Your all I got Tsuna! I care about you! A lot!" Natsu said. You were shocked at his words. "I was...so mean to Lisanna...I regret it...im sorry..." You said. "Its...its ok...I knew you never REALLY meant it..." Natsu muttered. "I know...but I regret saying all those bad things to her...its lonely without her smile you know?" You asked sadly. Natsu sighed for a moment and turned to the side. He then turned back to you. "The two of us Tsuna...we're like family!" Natsu said as tears left his eyes. "Family?" You asked confused.

"All Dragon Slayers are family members! Don't you ever forget that! Your like a sister to me! So lets be family together...for Lisanna!" Natsu said as his tears dropped."Please...just...dont leave me! Okay?!" Natsu asked quickly. "Natsu..." You say surprise. "Lets...lets look out for each other ok?" Natsu asked. He then held you close to him and you felt his warmth of his muscular body and you blushed. It felt really comforting. "Mmm..." You coo. "Stay by my side and I'll stay by yours...okay?" Natsu whispered in your ears. Your little ears twitched feeling his warm breath and you hug Natsu. _'Natsu...I...I love you...' You thought happily. _ Natsu sniffed you as you both hugged. "I love that scent..." He whispered which made you blush more._ 'Scent huh? I guess I have one two since we're both Dragon Slayers...Natsu...I will do what I can to make things right between us and then...I will tell you how I feel...' You thought._

R&R PLEASSEEEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK?! Please tell me!


	3. The Fairy Tail!

Well heres the first episode of Fairy Tail that you guys have (or have not) asked for!...Hope you enjoy...if anyone likes this story anyway...

After a long night of working on men at the Magical House you woke up late that morning with Fuse and got ready so you both could meet up with Natsu and Happy. Apparently the two of them heard how both of your dragons were in town. You couldnt believe it either. But could this really be her? Songulala the Dance Voodoo Dragon who taught you magic? You just had to wait and see for yourself...

You wore a black leather bikini top with a teal teardrop jewel in the center which really brought out the unique color of the teal Fairy Tail stamp that was on your left breast, over the bikini top was a cropped teal vest with silver and white Egyptian Arabian designs which covered your symbol. You wore black leather pants with X crossed slits on both sides that exposed from your legs to your hips. One side of the pants being long and the other side being like short shorts. One the back of your pants was a silver studded Fairy Tail symbol that was on your right back pocket. You wore silver thin strapped heels, silver arm length cuffs on your wrists with a matching silver choker, on your belly was a golden chained belly pircing that was all you had to remember of Songulala.

You then go to your vanity and put on some lipstick. "Hey! Whats the hold up?! You still caking up your face again?" Fuse asked irritated. "Shut up Fuse! Im just getting ready!" You said as you then began to brush your deep purple hair with black tips that were actually your fox tails. "I hope this magical wig can last me awhile...maybe afterwards when I become famous...I can tell everyone the truth about how im one of the Princess's of the Fenie's..." You said. You then slowly reached up to your hair and pulled the wig up a bit revealing a bit of your real teal almost green hair that was underneath. "Then again...maybe not..." You whispered as you letted go of your hair and went back to brushing.

"Dont come crying to me when you saw that your dragon mama has left babe!" Fuse said. "You shut your mouth!" You scowl. "You gonna make me Kitsuna?" Fuse asked amused. You stop brushing your hair and glared at Fuse who was grinning. He was a gold exceed with a white underbelly with twin scars across it and he wore a torn black vest which covered his brown Fairy Tail symbol on his back. His left ear was slightly torn like yours and he had a gold fox tail with a white tip. Although in reality its really his tail that he never cleans up and because of that it became bushy like a fox's tail.

You sighed. "Fine...lets go Fuse!" You say tapping your shoulder signaling for Fuse to get on which he did. You grabbed some stuff and opened the door only to see Natsu and Happy. You smiled at them and leaned to the side door. "Well hello there Natsu...and Happy!" You say flirtatously as you wave. "Its about time you showed up Tsuna! We've been waiting forever!" Happy cried as he flew over to your head and began to scratch your right ear slightly. "Yeah we have! What took ya so long?!" Natsu asked as he began to slowly scratch your right ear. You turned to Happy. "Oh im sorry sweetie? If you take this fish will you forgive me?" You say pulling out a trout and give it to Happy. He caught it and drooled at the sight of the fish. "Aye! I forgive you!" Happy said as he then nawed at the fish. "Hey give me some food!" Natsu cried. You giggled and ruffled his pink hair. "Relax ok?" You asked as you closed the door behind you and began walking as Natsu followed. "We'll get plenty of food on the train ok?" You asked.

Natsu stopped walking. You turned back to him in confusion seeing a look of horror on his face. "Wait?! Hold on! TRAIN?!" He asked shocked. "Well how else do you think we should get there?" Fuse asked. "BUT I DONT WANNA GO ON A TRAIN! I'LL THROW UP AND GET SICK! TSUNA HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS TOO?" Natsu asked shocked. You giggled and walked up to Natsu stroking your finger across his cheek to his chin. "Silly boy...its ok to be nervous...I have a certain way on how we wont get sick on the train. Just trust me..." You said. Natsu narrowed his eyes at you. "Ok whatever. But quit talking down to me like i'm some little kid ok?" Natsu asked. "But you are a little kid. To me anyway." You say giggling as you tickle Natsu's chin a bit. He groaned at that. "I almost forgot that you were really THAT old Tsuna!" Happy said. You glare at him. "If you dont shut up im taking your fish!". "No! No! My fish!" Happy cried. You look at Natsu who was still groaning at how you were still tickling his chin. "Oh Natsu you are just too cute when your fustraited!" You cooed. You then grab his arm. "Now lets get on that train!" You say walking. "TRAIN?! NO! NO!" Natsu cried as he tried to pull away.

You all had got on the train that finally began to move. Natsu immediately fell over because of the motion sickness. "Uh oh! There he goes!" Happy said. Your stomach began rumbling and you could tell that the sickness was already beginning to build up inside of you. You clutch your stomach and felt the motion sickness. "And there you go Kitsuna!" Fuse said. You glare at Natsu who looked like he was about to puke. "C'mon Natsu! Get up! We gotta do this now!" You said as he begin to pick him up. "Nooo! PLEASE!" Natsu cried.

As you got him in your grasp you sat in a seat and pulled Natsu close to your chest and buried his face in between your breasts. You smiled feeling that the motion sickness inside you was gone. "Ahh thats good! Dont you feel alot better Natsu?" You asked looking down at him seeing that his cheeks were puffed up and he looked like he was gonna throw up a big one. You smiled. "So cute!" You cooed as you poked his puffed up cheeks. "T-tsuna...please! I think im gonna be sick...I cant breathe...!" Natsu cried. "Hmm maybe I should put you even deeper so we can feel even better!" You say smirking. You then buried Natsu's face deeper in between your breath and he groaned. You blushed feeling his mouth move between your breasts as they moved themselves. You smiled and closed your eyes feeling relaxed._'Oh yeah...thats the way alright...THIS is the true temporary cure for MY motion sickness alright' You thought._ "You doing okay in there?" You asked stroking Natsu's hair. Natsu only groaned even louder feeling sick. "Poor Natsu!" Happy said. "Yep!" Fuse said. The two then shared Happy's fish.

After a few minutes the train finally stopped. Natsu was currently lying on the ground from the motion sickness. You looked down at Fuse who clinged onto the side of your bare stomach. "You wake him!" You said. Fuse shook his head. "No way babe! Happy you do it!" He said. Happy sighed. "Alright..." Happy walked over to Natsu who looked like he was passed out. "NATSU! WE MADE IT TO HARGEON!" Happy said cheerfully. "Do you have to be so loud kid? My god!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Leave him alone!" You said sternly. "Cmon get up already!" Happy said. "Is he alright?" The train guy asked. "Oh dont worry! He's always like this!" Happy said. You sighed and walk over to Natsu and lean down towards his level. "Hey Dragon Boy you still alive?" You asked. "I...Im never riding a stupid train again!" Natsu muttered. You ruffled his hair. "You'll live..."You say as you got up.

You walked out with Happy and Fuse. "We should be able to find Salamander and Dragon Dancer in this town!" Happy. "Its a good thing my Dragon is around too!" You said. "Either way if it were just Natsu's dragon you would have came around anyway!" Fuse said. "Why do you think that Fuse?" You asked. "Duh! Because you lovvvee Nat-" Happy began but you grabbed a hold of him and bared your fangs. "WATCH IT HAPPY! OR IM HAVING A BLUE CAT FOR DINNER!" You say darkly as your head briefly transforms into your purple furry Beast Fox form. You then roared as Happy looks scared. "Yes m'am!" He cried. You then drop Happy to the ground as you turn back to normal. Fuse shook his head at you. "Oh quiet!" You said.

The three of you turned to Natsu who leaned on a window. "Lets go!" Happy said. "Just give me a second would ya?" Natsu cried. "Ugh! I cant wait any longer for you Natsu!" You say rolling your eyes as you sucked and licked on an Ipod. You all then heard the sound of the train moving. "Natsu?" You asked. You all turned back seeing the train move again with Natsu on it. "NOOOOOO! HELLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Natsu cried. "Ugh oh there he goes!" Happy said. "Yep! His fault!" Fuse said. "I got him!" You said. Fuse hopped off your stomach as you got in a stance. You slowly and suggestive belly dance as you put your hands out. A deep teal magic circle appears under your feet as you dance summoning your magic. "Dance Voodoo Dragon Twist!" You say. The train tracks then slowly bent apart making the train automatically stop do to your dancing.

"What the? What happened to the train?" A person on the train ask. You then jump up high from the platform and land on top of the train, prying open the top roof using your wolf claws and enter inside and grabbed Natsu and then jumped up and land out back to the platform. "You got him!" Happy said...well happily. "No duh kid!" Fuse said. You look at Natsu and shake your head. "What am I gonna do with you?" You asked. "Oh Tsuna! Thank you! Thank you so much! Your a life savior man!" Natsu said bowing quickly. "Im a lady! C'mon lets go!" You said.

You each walked on the streets with Natsu staggering as he walked carrying most of the stuff. "Oh man...Im so hungry I could eat my hands..." Natsu said. "You have to get over that motion sickness!" Happy said. You and Fuse nodded in agreement. "Its too bad I left the rest of my money at home!" You said. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Yeah?" You answer. "Tell me again why dont you get motion sickness?" Natsu asked. You giggled. "Being in the comfort of a man keeps me from getting sick because it distracts me ya know?" You asked. "If by being in the comfort of a man she means having a mans face smothered between her breasts all day!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Shut it Fuse!" You scowled. You then turn to Natsu."So Natsu? Shouldnt being in the comfort of a lady keep you from being sick?" You asked with a wink. "Real smooth..." Fuse muttered. "Shut the hell up!" You say angrily as you gritted your teeth.

"So this Salamander were looking for has to be Igneel right?" Natsu asked. "Right! The only fire dragon ive ever heard of is Igneel!" Happy said. "Thats true..." Natsu said. "Dont forget about Dragon Dancer Songulala!" You said. "Dont worry we wont..." Natsu said. "Songulala? Thats a pretty wierd name" Happy said. "Your really getting on my last nerve! Shut your mouth or I'll slice your throat and drink your blood!" you threaten. "She's scary!" Happy cried. "Tsuna relax already!" Natsu said. "Tell him to keep his smart mouth shut! Otherwise when im through with him he wont be so 'happy'!" You said rolling your eyes. Fuse bursted out laughing at that as Natsu sighed.

Thats when you all each heard the sound of fangirls and fanboys screaming over the name of Salamander and Dragon Dancer. "SALAMANDER?!" Natsu and Happy asked in unison happily before they run over to them. "And Dragon Dancer too! Lets go Kitsuna!" Fuse said. "WAIT!" You cry as you and Fuse follow them. "Well speak of the devil we're in luck today guys!" Natsu said happily. Natsu then pushed passed the fangirls and fanboys with you following. "Igneel its me!" Natsu said happily. "Songulala?" You asked. You all looked seeing a tall man and woman in a suit and dress. The woman had hair with black tips like yours and had fox ears only her hair was short and she took the appearance of a Sage Fox.. "...Who the heck are you guys?" Natsu asked. "WHO ARE WE?!" The man asked shocked. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" The woman asked shocked. "I am Salamander! Surely you heard of me!" Salamander said. "And me: The Dragon Dancer!" Dragon Dancer said. "WHAT THE HELL? Thats not them!" You said.

A bunch of fangirls then tackled you to the ground while fanboys tackled Natsu. "YOUR SO RUDE YOU SKANK!" The fangirls shouted. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" You shout. Your long thigh length hair which was also a living creature automatically uncoils itself and jabs at all the girls sending them flying. "UGH! ANNOYING FANGIRLS! DONT YOU ALL KNOW WHO THE HELL YOUR DEALING WITH?!" You shout as you got up. You look seeing a bunch of guys strangling Natsu. You glare at them and use your dance voodoo magic twist their bodies like pretzels knocking them out cold.

"Hey Natsu you alright?" You asked. "Now now lovelys thats enough!" Salamander began. "Yes yes...they had enough..." Dragon Dancer said. Salamander and Dragon Dancer then signed a piece of paper and handed you and Natsu autographs. "Here are your autographs kids! Brag to all your friends!" Salamander said. "Yeah...although not physically im actually a LOT older than both of you you!" You said. "Yeah I dont want an autograph..." Natsu said. The girls and guys growled in anger and charged for you and Natsu but you then automatically turned into you Beast Fox form and roared making them scream. "THATS RIGHT RUN! IF ANY OF YOU BIMBOS OR BITCHES TOUCH NATSU AND I, I WILL DEVOUR YOU! I am NOT afraid to devour human beings!" You threaten. The fangirls and fanboys then ran away screaming.

You walk over to Natsu and Happy. "I guess it wasnt them after all..." Fuse said. You all then watched as Salamander and Dragon Dancer made a dazzling exit as they annouced that they was hosting a party on the boat. "Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked. "I dont know but they were real creeps!" A voice said. You all looked seeing a young blonde haired teen in a white vest with blue stripes and a blue mini skirt and boots with keys on her hips. "Thank you for your help!" The girl said. "Huh? Oh Oh! UH UH! This white girl think she cute though..." You say looking at her outfit. The girl turned to you. "Um...Im Japanese...and I am cute!." " Wait...OMIGOSH! YOUR KITSUNA KARDASHIAN THE CITIES FAMED DANCER! I read all about you in Sorcerer Weekly!" The girl said cheerfully. "Yep thats me alright! A Kardashian...yeah..." You said nervously. _'Stop sounding so obvious!' You metally told yourself. _"Well helloo blondie!" Fuse flirted as we walked up to her and leaned on her leg. "Uh uh! Not happening! And stop looking up my skirt!" The girl cried as she kicked Fuse to the side. The girl smiled at you.

"Can I...can I please scratch your fox ear Kitsuna?" The girl asked eagerly. You smiled at her. In the Fenie Fox Kingdom a scratch on the good ear was a sign of greeting people and that was why Happy and Natsu scratched your ear when they saw you. "Of course! Go ahead!" You say as you close your eyes and bow your head. The girl walked up to you and scratched...your left slightly torn off ear on your head. "Oh no! Dont scratch there! Thats bad!" Happy cried. "Huh? What do you mean?" The girl asked. Your amber eyes shoot open in anger and you grab the girls arm and forcfully take her hand off your ear. You then slap the girl across the face leaving a deep red handprint on her cheek. "Owwwww! What did you do that for Kitsuna?!" The girl cried as she clutched her cheek.

You were fuming in anger. "I will...KILL YOU!" "K-k-kill me?!" The girl cried. "Whoa whoa! Calm down Tsuna! She didnt know any better!" Natsu said. "'Didnt know any better?! Everyone knows your supposed to greet a fox by scratching the RIGHT ear! Not the left! Its a sign of disrespect!" You yelled. You then touch your left torn off ear. _'Especially after what Kalro did to me to make my ear like this!' You thought sadly. _You sighed and walked over to the girl. "Look girly I'm sorry ok? Just having a crazy day. But next time scratch the right ear okay?" You asked. "Ok sure thing!" The girl said happily. You then wrap your arm around the girls neck and began to walk together. You gestured for Natsu and the two cats to follow. "Hey where are you taking me?" The girl asked. You smirked. "Hey...you know how you can make it up to me?" You asked.

You all were currently at a resturant stuffing your faces with food. Mostly you and Natsu. You loved seeing him eat that way because it was cute. "My name is Lucy its nice to meet you!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Nice to meet ya babe!" Fuse said. You smile and watch Natsu in awe as he sucked up ramen noodles, chucked up some juice and stuffed some fish,tomato,turkey and lettuce in his mouth. You giggled at the cute devouring sounds he was making and then poked his cheek. Natsu stopped eating and turned to you and tilted his head in confusion at what you were doing. "Hmm?" He asked as food was still in his mouth. "Silly Natsu! If your gonna eat like an animal you gotta do it right..." You began. "Hmm?" Natsu asked again.

You took a big turkey in your hands and your head turned into your Beast Fox form. "RAWRRRRRRRRR!" You shout. Lucy screamed in horror but then watched in shocked as you devoured a then burped loudly as your face turns to normal. You then choked a bit. "OH NO! KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. "Relax babe..." Fuse said. "Yeah she gots this..." Happy said smirking. Your hair then raised itself up one by one and they each pointed sharply towards Lucy who looked like she was about to pass out. Your hair tips then opened up into little whole. "HOW IS YOUR HAIR DOING THAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. You then clench your fists and pounded on your chest and you heaved hard...until...SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT! Multiple turkey bones shot out from the holes of the tips of your hair and shot at Lucy who looked dumbstrucked.

You then let out a final burp. "My hairs a living creature Lele! Whatever I eat my hair eats too..." You say as you patted your belly as you turn to Natsu. "Thats how ya do it Natsu!" You said. Natsu chuckled. " You have a huge appitite for a girl but...I can eat FASTER!" Natsu then began stuffing his face again and you joined in as Lucy sweatdropped. "So uh...Natsu,Tsuna,Fuse and Happy was it?" Lucy asked. "Mmhm!" Natsu said before he went back to stuffing his face. "Kitsuna is fine. Only Natsu and Happy can call me Tsuna! Since he's my best friend and Happy is my son!" You said before you went back to stuffing your face. Happy looked at you confused. "What do you mean by that Tsuna?!" Happy asked. "Ok sure no problem...um uh take it easy guys slow down now theres no need to rush..." Lucy said sweatdropping at how fast you and Natsu were eating.

Lucy then rambled on about Salamander and Dragon Dnacer and their magic charm spells before thanking you and Natsu as you both chomped on some squid. "I may not look it but I'm a wizard too!" Lucy said. "That so?" Natsu asked. "You got the 'not look it' part right!" You said. Lucy then rambled on about guilds and the one she really wanted to join was Fairy Tail. "FAIRY TAIL IS AMAZING AND ITS SUCH A POPULAR GUILD!" As she rambled you and Natsu finished your ramen and exchanged confused/amused looks.**(Me: Natsu was confused, Kitsuna was amused)** Fuse did the same with Happy. Steam left Lucy's face as she blushed. "IF I CAN CONVINCE THEM TO LET ME JOIN I THINK I MIGHT DIE!" Lucy said cheerfully. You sweatdropped. "Your not gonna orgasm in your seat are ya Lulu?" You asked.

"Um its Lucy! But im telling you im gonna join that guild take on jobs and get a ton of money!" Lucy said. "Yeah?" Natsu asked. "...You talk a lot..." Happy said. "Eh...at least she's hot!" Fuse said. "Oh yeah you guys came here trying to find somebody right?" Lucy asked. "We're looking for Igneel!" Happy said. "Fuse and I are looking for Songulala..." You said. "We heard a rumor that Salamander and Dragon Dancer were in town so we came to see them. Turns out it was somebody else..." Natsu said before devouring a whole pizza. "A waste of time if you ask me...I could have been working at the Magical House today..." You say as you sipped some lemonade. Lucy sweatdropped. "You actually work in a place like that?" Lucy asked.

"Well duh! Course I do! You should work there to ya know! Your pretty cute and you have a body that the visiting men would die for!" You say smirking. "What do ya say?" "Um...I dont think I should go in a place like that..." Lucy said. "Oh cmon! The Magical House is not just for sluts ya know! You could just work as a waitress...and maybe if your comfortable enough you could work the pole for the men. It really turns them on..." You say seductively as you wink at Lucy. She blushed in embarrasment. "Yeah lets all go there some time! WOO!" Natsu cheered. You blushed at the thought of Natsu seeing you pole dancing. You wouldnt mind if he did. He always said he would come...but he's always caught up in some stupid fight...

"Anyway that man did not look like a Salamander at all!" Happy said. "That so called woman he was with was no Dragon Dancer to me either! Just a bunch of phonies!" Fuse said. "No kidding! I bet those guys cant even breathe fire like a real dragon..." Natsu said. "Mmhm! Got that right!" You say as you stuff some oranges into your mouth followed by some grapefruit and cheesecake with fries. "Uh...I dont get it...your friends Igneel and Songulala look like dragons?" Lucy asked. You glare at her seeing that she was not getting it. "No you dumb blonde bimbo! They ARE dragons" You said. Lucy's eye twitched. "'Dumb...blonde...bimbo?' WAIT! Igneel and Songulala are really dragons?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Aye! Igneel is a really live fire breathing dragon!" Happy said. "And Songulala is a real dancing voodoo dragon that controls by dancing" Fuse explained.

Lucy looked like she was about to pass out. "WAIT! WHY WOULD DRAGONS SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?!" Lucy asked. You coughed relising that Lucy had a good point. You glare at Natsu and Happy. "HEY! She's right! DAMMIT NATSU! YOU WASTED MY TIME AND I JUST RELISED TOO!" You cry. Natsu and Happy although looked dumbstruck. "Its too bad babe!" Fuse said smirking. "You shut up!" You yell. Lucy then got up and paid. "Well enjoy your meal guys! And it was nice to meet you Kitsuna! Can I...get an autograph before I go?" Lucy asked. You sighed and pulled out a paper and pen. "Sure why not...?" Your hair then wrapped around to pen ready to write. "Name?" You asked. Lucy glared at you. "Um...its Lucy!" "Dont be getting attitude with me little girl! Now tell me your name!" You say. Lucy sighed. "Lucy..." Your hair then wrote on the paper using the pen. "Mmm...your Lala now..." You said as you finished writing 'Lala' on the paper. Your hair strand grabbed the paper and shoved it into Lucy's hand. "Hey! It's Lucy!" Lucy cried. "Go on! Get outta my sight! Go on...GO!" You shout as you instantly get into your Beast Fox form. Lucy screamed and slowly scurried away.

You smiled as your face returns to normal. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING? GET UP!" Fuse shouted. To your shock you looked Natsu and Happy were now bowing to Lucy on the floor thanking Lucy for the food. "Natsu and Happy...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THANKING THIS WHITE GURL FOR FOOD?!" You shout. "GET UP! NOW!" You shout as you slightly kick Natsu's hand but he wouldnt move from his spot. "Look guys lets just call it even okay?" Lucy asked. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Your STILL here?" "I feel bad..." Natsu said. "DONT!" You said. "Aye...I think you owe her something" Happy said. "NO!" Fuse said. "Oh I know! Here this is for you!" Natsu said pulling out the 'Salamander' and 'Dragon Dancer' autographs. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted. "Natsu...? Why the HELL do you still have those?!" You asked irritated. You then snatched the autographs from him. "Hey!" He cried. Your wolf claw nails instantly were out and you instantly shredded the papers with them. "Damn phonies..." You muttered.

You then glared at Lucy who was still standing there staring at you much to your annoyance. "You! White girl...OUTTA MY FACE!" You shout. "For the last time I am not a w-MMM!" Lucy cried because you instantly pushed her face with your hand pushing her to the ground. "Ow!" She cried. "Thanks for the meal Lola! Boys lets go!" You said grabbing Natsu's arm and walking out. "Im coming..." Fuse said following. "Aye!" Happy said following.

That night you,Natsu and your exceeds leaned on a railing at some building staring into the night sky. "That was some meal huh guys?" Natsu asked. "Eh! It was alright...you could get better stuff at the club though! Tonight we serving shrimp cocktail and were gonna feed it to our customers...using our breasts as cups for our customers to suck on hee hee!" You giggle. Natsu looked at you confused. "Shouldnt you be at the club right now?" Natsu asked. "Yeah I should...but I dont want too...because..." You began. You then lean close to Natsu and stroked his abs. Natsu looked at where your finger were stroking him and then at you. "...I wanna spend time with you Natsu..." You cooed as you leaned on him. Natsu smiled and patted your back as he chuckled. "Alright Tsuna! Lets keep looking for our dragons together!" Natsu said happily. You slowly pull away from him with a look of disappointment on your face as he grinned. You shook your head. _'This sexy firey idiot still doesnt get it...' You thought. _"Hey whats wrong? I thought you wanted to find your dragon" Natsu said. "No...no its not that...its..." You began.

"Yo! Natsu! Kitsuna look at this!" Fuse said. "Its the boat that Salamander and Dragon Dancer are having the party" Happy said. Natsu instantly went to his pukey face at the mention of a boat. "Im gonna hurl..." Natsu cried. Your stomach instantly went to heaving mode and you clutch it. "Whoa...Natsu come here real quick!" You cry. You then instantly hug Natsu bringing his face to your breasts. You relaxed. "Ahh thats better..." Although Natsu still wasnt feeling to good. "Ohmigosh its the Salamanders boat!" You heard a fangirl cry. "And Dragon Dancer's too! They are both members of Fairy Tail!" A fanboy said. This caught all your attentions. You four gave each other suspicous looks. "UH UH! HELL NO! THEY ANIT FROM NO FAIRY TAIL! Boys! We know what we gotta do!" You say pointing at the boat. Natsu instantly got all sick. "Grow up! Lets go!" You say. "Aye Lady!" Happy said.

You and Natsu then crashed the boat from the roof entering only to see Salamander, Dragon Dancer, Lucy in a dress and a few other goons with knocked out men and woman. "Hey I know you guys! Your here to save me right?" Lucy asked. "Oh what? Save you? Oh no! Im here for the free shrimp on this boat!...There it is!" You say. You then charge for the food table and stuff shrimp in your mouth. "WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. Fuse and Happy then came from above asking Lucy whats up and Lucy told them that she was tricked. Instantly Happy and Fuse carried Lucy away and flew. Just as you were about to get up you fall back due to the shrimp mixing in with the motion sickness. "After them! We cant let them report this to the magic council!" Salamander said. "Go no!" Dragon Dancer said.

"Aw crap...im done for..." You cry. Natsu then helped you up slowly. "Natsu?" You asked. "...I got ya Tsuna...dont worry!" He whispered. You blushed at that and you both staggered to where Salamander and Dragon Dancer were. "Hey guys..." Natsu said. Instantly the men goons beated on you and Natsu and due to the motion sickness you were both weak. Your hair then wraps around a goons ankle. "HEY...The...Fairy Tail Guild..." You whispered. "Yeah...are you...a member?" Natsu asked. Before they could answer you were both suddenly all sweeped up by a tido wave knocking the boat to the shore. "F***...What happened man?" You asked clutching your head as you slowly got up with Natsu. "Glad that rides over..." He said.

"Natsu! Kitsuna!" You heard. You both looked down seeing Lucy below on the surface of the sand running towards you both with Fuse and Happy on her shoulders. You both turned to Salamander and Dragon Dancer with serious looks on your faces. "So whats it to you two?" Salamander. "Forget that! Go get em men!" Dragon Dancer said. "Sir!" The goons said. You and Natsu glared at them. "Let me get a closer look at your face..." Natsu said. Slowly Natsu took off his red jacket revealing the vest he had underneath. You smirked at how good he looked when he did it. "Mmm...I should fight in something a little more comfortable too..." You say smirking. You then slowly take off your teal vest revealing the leather black bikini top you had underneath.

Two men charged for you both. "I'll take the one on the left..." Natsu said. You smirked. "You got it..." "WATCH OUT!" Lucy cried. "SHADUPP!" You say. You and Natsu then socked the two men knocking them out. "My name is Natsu and Kitsuna and I are Fairy Tail Wizards!" Natsu said. "And we never seen you both before in our lives!" You say glaring. "Your kidding!? Natsu and Kitsuna are Fairy Tail Wizards?!" Lucy cried. You rolled your eyes. "Do you ever shut up?! Your ruining the mood with your constant talking! Your worse than Happy!" "YAY!" Happy said. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Eh! At least your hot babe!" Fuse said.

"That mark on his arm...and that mark on her boobs! Bora! Glora! Those two are the real deals!" A goon cried. "IDIOT! Dont call us by our names!" Glora cried. You and Natsu walked towards them. "We have no idea what your trying to do here..." Natsu began. "Who cares! I dont give a f*** if these people are good or bad or any s***! IM NOT GONNA LET YOU BITCHES RUIN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILDS NAME!" You shout. "YEAH ME EITHER!" Natsu said. "And what are you two gonna do about it? STOP US? PROMINENT TYPHOON!" Bora said summoning purple fire. "DANCING VOODOO DEMON!" Glora said as she began to dancing summoning purple music energy waves. You and Natsu took the seperate hits...

"This is so gross!" Natsu said in digust. "Yeah mine too...it taste like s***..." You said. You and Natsu finished eating the energy waves. "I think I'll have dessert to wash out this taste..." You said. You then pull out a CD from your bikini top and eat it. "Mmm...Pop music taste like candy!" You say smirking. Everyone looked dumbstruck. "You deserve some dessert to Natsu!" You said. You then pull out a lighter from your bikini top and light it and and hold it towards Natsu. He sucked it up. "How is it?" You asked. "Mmm! Now thats good! Thanks!" Natsu said smirking. "NATSU ATE FIRE! AND KITSUNA JUST ATE A CD!" Lucy cried. You both then turned to everyone. "WHATS GOING ON HERE? WHO ARE THOSE KIDS?!" A goon asked. "I AM NOT A KID" You shout.

You and Natsu then clasped your fists together unleashing the power of both dragons. His was orange yours was teal. You both moved as one. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu spit fire from his mouth from sucking while you danced to charge up as your hair sucked up the musical energy waves. You then got ready and performed your roar and released a teal energy waves full of heavy music notes from your mouth as well as the holes from the tips of your hair that opened up. Your two attacks mixed as one creating a firey music energy tornado.

You and Natsu both got up his eyes glowed orange while yours glowed teal."Bora...Glora...Ive seen these two before..." A goon began. "The pink hair and the scaley looking scarf...the fox ears and that dragon belly chain theres no doubt about it! They are the real ones!" "SALAMANDER? AND DRAGON DANCER?!" Lucy asked shocked. You and Natsu slowly charged up. You did with a little dancing elegantly as energy surronded your fists. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PAYING ATTENTION! TSUNA AND I ARE GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT REAL FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS ARE!" Natsu said. "HERE WE GO!" You said. Natsu went for Bora and you went for Glora.

You charged for Glora unleashing your elegant kicks towards her face followed by using your hair as mulitple dancing whips. You then make waving fast motions with your hands as you danced rapidly and twist Glora's body around with your voodoo messing with the organs and bones in her body as she screamed out in pain. You were careful not to break them though since you didnt want to kill. You bent her legs, her arms and her back a bit. Glora then unleashed her voodoo energy sending you flying back. At the same time Bora did it with Natsu. The two of you sucked up the energy they sent towards you. "Not bad! Im kinda having fun! A lot better than the club too!" You said. "Lets smoke em Tsuna!" Natsu said. "Alright!" You said. You and Natsu moved as one as you charged up.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" You and Natsu with aura surrounding your fist and foot respectively shoot up in the air feeling the spirits of Igneel and Songulala with you both. You both then launched your twin attacks at both Bora and Glora creating an explosion sending them hitting a bell. You jump towards where Glora was and grab her by the collar and rip out her hair. She screams in pain at that. "Your NOT even a real Sage Fox!" You say in disgust. Glora narrowed her eyes at you. "Neither are you..." She said sternly. You widen your eyes and gasped as you dropped her knocking her out cold._ 'Does she know I am a Were Fenie Fox?! Or maybe she thinks im a different fox...hmmmm' You thought._ You then jump out from where you were and landed next to Natsu.

You panted. "Whoa...that took a lot out of me! How you doing Natsu?" You asked. You then felt a hand take yours and you looked seeing that it was Natsu who was holding your hand. "Forget about me...you know you were really something in that fight you know?" Natsu asked grinning. "Huh?" You asked. "You...Tsuna...your amazing..." Natsu said. You blushed at that and giggled and turned to the side. "Well...im not as amazing as you you know and-" Natsu put his hand on your cheek turning you to face him. "-No...your wrong...your an amazing Dragon Slayer Tsuna. Dont you ever forget that ok?" Natsu asked. "Natsu..." You say surprised. He chuckled a bit. "Cmere..." Natsu then brought you into a tight warm hug which soothed your tense body since you just fought. Your face was now red and you know what you had to do know. You slowly then pull away from Natsu.

You slowly licked your lips. Natsu saw this and looked at you confused. "Tsuna?!" He asked. He stared at you surprised seeing the strong lustful glance you were sending him. "Mmm..." You moan. "'Mmm'?...Whoa..." Natsu whispered surprise as you wrapped your arms around his neck and close your eyes and slowly lean your lips to his. "Ts-Tsuna..." Natsu whispered. "Shh..." You whisper. "O...k then..." Natsu whispered as his own eyes fluttered shut. As you leaned close you picked up Natsu's scent. He smelt like sweat and burnt ashes which didn't smell so bad. Your lips were now inches from his as your warm noses touch. That's when you all heard metal feet charging though the ground. "CRAP!" Natsu cried. You shoot your eyes open. "HUH?!" You immdiately saw Natsu grabbing onto Lucy's hand running down the street. "HEY! You idiot! Come back! It was just getting good..." You whimpered as you run after them.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS TAKING ME?!" Lucy cried. "Just c'mon you said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild didnt ya?" Natsu asked as both Fuse and Happy flew together in the skies. You look seeing Lucy's shocked face. Natsu grinned. "...So lets go!" Lucy then smiled and you did too. "Yeah c'mon white girl! Roll with us!" You say happily as you grab Lucy's hand. "ALRIGHT!" Lucy said happily as the _Ending Music _played. "Eh I guess she finally excepted the fact that she's a white girl!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I AM NOT A WHITE GIRL!" Lucy shouted. So there you three were: running happily on the streets while Happy and Fuse flew as thousands of guards were far behind but you all didnt seem to care since you were both bringing a new member to the Fairy Tail Family...

**Fairy Tail Ending 1: Song: 'Kanpekigu No Ne' By: Watarirouka Hashiri Tai!**

Consists of Lucy doing mulitple things such a dreaming, running and sitting alone as chibi's come out of nowhere in between. One scene had Fuse and Happy sitting on a rock eating fish and thinking of fish before seeing some Celestial Spirits. The scene switches to Lucy as a playboy bunny dancing with Plue and Happy who both have playboy bunny ears. Fuse who has on playboy bunny ears lays down in front of them having a nosebleed when he saw Lucy. At one point in the ending Gray, Kitsuna,Natsu and Erza were shown as chibi's dancing as they say 'Hey' multiple times. Kitsuna had a big smile on her face as she did it. The last scene switches to Lucy still dreaming before opening her eyes only to see Natsu, Kitsuna, Erza, Gray, Happy and Fuse lounging in her room. Kitsuna is shown happily serving chicken to Natsu and cake to Erza. Fuse is reading a bikini magizine as he eats fish with Happy. Lucy shouts. "MY place!"

R&R! Tell me what you think! Sorry about the slow updates...schools back so updating time will be slim but keep staying tuned! Follow, Favorite, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Fire Dance Dragons, Monkey and Bull!

ENJOY!

The three of you along with the two exceeds were now in front of the building of Fairy Tail. "Well babe here it is!" Fuse said to Lucy. "Aye! Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy said. As if both of your minds read each other you and Natsu kick open the door on sync. "YO! YO! YO! We back!" You announced. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu added. Everyone all cheered and greeted the two of you. "So I heard you went hard in Hargeon Natsu. How'd it go?" A guild member asked. Instantly Natsu kicked him in the face. "WHY DID YOU DO-?!" Lucy began but you covered her mouth. "-Shut up a second! I wanna hear this!" You said.

"YOU LIED ABOUT SALAMANDER AND DRAGON DANCER! IM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Natsu shouted at the guy. "IT WASNT MY FAUL!" The guild member cried. "HOLD UP! THIS GUY WAS THE ONE WHO HEARD THE RUMOR AND LIED?!" You asked irritated as you walk over to Natsu. "Yeah he is!" Natsu said. "Natsu you better go kick that boys ass right now!" You said sternly. "With pleasure..." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and went to go fight that guild member soon causing a riot in the whole guild.

"Damn...s*** just got real already..." Fuse said turning to you. You smiled and leaned against a wall as you watched the fights. "All you kids have fun now!" You said. "So Natsu finally made it back HUH?!" A voice asked. You turned seeing your good friend Gray...in boxers. "Oh hey Gray its been awhile" You said. "Hello Kitsuna..." Gray said as he roughly scratched your right ear. "Ow! What the hell Gray?!" You cry. "WHERES NATSU?! IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" Gray yelled. "Fighting with the others over there!" You said pointing to where Natsu was fighting a group of guild members. "Thanks!" Gray said. He slowly went to go fight with the others. "Gray...clothes..." A voice said. "I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Gray shouted before going to fight.

You smirked and turned around seeing Cana your 'drinking buddy'. She held a glass of wine. Although you didnt drink alcohol much like she did as you prefered to drink something else. "Oh hey Lady! How have you been?" You asked as you go and sit next to Cana. "Oh hi Kitsuna..." Cana said bluntly as she was somewhat drunk. She scratched your right ear to greet you. "Nothing much. Except all these men want to do is rumble when all I want is some peace!" Cana said. "Oh well! What can ya do?" You asked. "Nothing...just bored and drunk...I love the top by the way! Where did ya get it?" Cana asked. "I made it!" You said happily. Cana looked at you surprised. "Your kidding!?" "Nope! Stores don't carry my 'size rack' anymore so I make my own now" You said. Wow! You outta start making me sometime!" Cana said smiling a bit at you. "Sure! Of course! Just pay me in rabbits alright?" You asked.

Cana nodded and you both turned seeing the fight that went on as Lucy stared in shock. Cana sighed. "You see Kitsuna? I dont date the men here because they have no class..." Cana said annoyed. She then took a barrel full of alcohol and began drinking shocking Lucy. "Oh dont worry! She doesnt get drunk easily like most people would..." You said to her. You then turned back to Cana. "Oh by the way wheres my homegirl at?" You asked. "Oh dont worry she's coming" Cana said before going back to drink. "Its already noon and you boys are wining like spoiled babies!" A voice said. You smirked.

"Well look whos talking..." You turned to see Elfman staring angrily at the boys who were fighting. Elfman turned to you and instantly rushed up to you putting his arm around your neck. He scratched your right ear briefly. "So...Kitsuna...you still reconsidering on dating a real man now?" Elfman asked flexing his muscles. You giggled and began to stroke his cheek. "Oh Elfman...I dont wanna date you because I dont think your not manly. I dont wanna date you because your TOO manly!" You say patting his cheek. Elfman sadden at that. "Too manly?!" "Oh but but dont worry honey! If you want me to give ya some attention visit me at the Magical House between 10pm-4am how does that sound?" You asked. Elfman sighed as he took his hand off your neck and faced the boys. "YOU GUYS WANNA SEE A REAL MAN?!" Elfman asked. Instantly Natsu and Gray launched at twin punch at Elfman.

"THEY KNOCKED HIM OUT THAT EASILY?!" Lucy asked shocked."Beautfiul..." You say as you fake clap. "So are you..." A smooth voice said. "Oh hell no! I know you aint trying to seduce me or anything..." You say as you turn back to see Loke snuggling close to two girls. "Meh your right...I'll give you a break today Kitsuna" He said as he walked up to scratch your right ear. His fangirls did the same afterwards. "But why dont you introduce me to your cute friend?" Loke asked looking at Lucy. That was when a glass bottle hit Loke in the head making his fangirls cry. "Hey Loke you ok?" You asked. "Im gonna go fight to protect all you ladies!" Loke said winking. "Yeah I dont need protection thanks..." You said. "He's definently off my list!" Lucy said crossing off a picture of Loke in her book.

"What is wrong with these people?! Theres not one sane person in this whole place!" Lucy cried. "Either you can shut the attitude or you can leave little white girl!" You said. "Ugh! I am NOT a white girl!" Lucy cried. "Oh hello! Are you new here?" A sweet voice asked. You gasped knowing who it was. You and Lucy turn around seeing Mirajane. "ITS MIRAJANE!" Lucy cried. "MIRAJANE!" You cry happily. "Kitsuna! So nice to see-OOF!" Mirajane cried because you pulled her into a hug.

"YAS YASSSS! Its my homegirl! She back! YASSSSSSS!" You say happily. "Hee hee! Its good to see you again Kitsuna! Its been a long time! How have you been?" Mirajane asked sweetly as she scratched your right ear softly. You pull away seeing her nice smile. You loved her smile it warmed everyones hearts. Mirajane forgave you in those early years after the whole Lisanna incident when you apologized for all you said and that was when Mirajane turned nice. Since you two were even closer now Mirajane was the only one that knew about your dream to be a famous singer and your crush on Natsu.

"Forget about me! How you been sweetie? We got a lot of catching up to do! Because...you know I love ya Mirajane!" You say as you stroke her white hair. "Hee hee! Yeah!" Mirajane said sweetly. You then pull out the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and open to pages full of Mirajane in different bikini's. You point to a red bikini with black studs. "Your gonna get this bikini in my size 48 Quadruple P right?" You whispered. "Of course! Exclusively for you Kitsuna!" Mirajane said. You sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." You said. "YOUR A P CUP?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! YOUR BREASTS SHOULD BE SAGGING ALL THE WAY TO THE GROUND!" Lucy cried. "Do you ever shut up?" You ask annoyed. You then turn to Mirajane and smile."Now then...why don't you go make me my favorite drink yeah?" You asked. "Just a second Kitsuna! Arent you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mirajane asked turning to Lucy. "Oh hi! Im Lucy!" Lucy said. "Hi!" Mirajane said sweetly as you put your arm around her.

"So let me get this straight. You two are best friends?" Lucy asked. "Yep thats right! Kitsuna and I have been so close since we were little!" Mirajane said happily. "Thats right girl!" You said. You turned to everyone who was fighting. "A YO! ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY GIRL MIRAJANE MESSES WITH ME! YOU GOT THAT?!" You shout. You then turn to Lucy. "That includes you too Bucy!" You said. "Its Lucy!" Lucy corrected. "UH UH! Dont be testing me! Dont get no attitude!" You said. Mirajane sweatdropped. "Please try to calm down Kitsuna!" That was when Elfman crashed and landed on top of an out cold Mirajane.

"DONT DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy cried. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE F*** THREW ELFMAN AT MIRAJANE AND HURT HER!? I TOLD Y'ALL NOT TO TOUCH HER!" You shout. "Oh no...!" Lucy cried scared. You then began shaking your hips as your belly chain made a swishing sound making your magic charge up as the purple music energy surrounded your hands. "IM BEAT YO ASS TO HELL BITCHES!" You spat as you then go to fight with multiple guild members. You stopped for awhile and watched how Natsu took off Grays boxers. "GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR JERK!" Gray shouted. You looked at Gray seeing him fully naked.

You grinned as you looked at him up and down eventually your eyes fell to his..."Whoaaaa...hello there...you got a big one there Gray! How many inches is that?" You say giggling. "You got to visit me at the Magical House so I can test out your little 'Ice Pick'" You say smirking. Gray blushed at that and then sighed as he turned to you. "Kitsuna can I borrow your underwear?" He asked. "Oh I dont think so. This underwear will hurt you a lot more than it already hurts me! Plus I think you would get a yeast infection if you wore it" You said. "I see..." Gray said.

He then turned to a freaked out Lucy. "Excuse me Miss can I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked. "AS IF!" Lucy shouted as she pulled out a weapon and hit Gray. Loke then caught her in his arms. "This woman has needs..." Loke said. Elfman then punched the both of them. "We fight with our fists Loke!" Elfman said. Natsu kicked him. "Butt out!" "Damn..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. You then walk back to the bar and sit. Mirajane smiled at you. "What will it be?" "My usual! Oh and could you get something for my hair too? Its hungry" You said. "Ok!" Mirajane said. She then pulled out a blender and pulled out two live rabbits by the ears as they struggled to break free. "Oh Im so sorry little guys! Im doing this because my friend LOVES rabbits!" Mirajane said. The rabbits cried out. Mirajane then tossed the rabbits into the blender and blended them.

After a while of blending the rabbits were now dead. Mirajane opened the blender and took out all the rabbit bones and poured you a glass of your favorite drink in a barrel cup: Rabbit Blood. She then stuck an Ipod inside the drink. "There you go Kitsuna!" Mirajane said happily. "Thanks girl..." You said. You then quickly devour the Ipod and then chucked the rabbit blood into your mouth. "Ah thats good! Mirajane no one makes this stuff better than you!" You say happily. "KITSUNA DRINKS RABBIT BLOOD?! DID SHE JUST DEVOUR AN IPOD?!" Lucy asked shocked. Mirajane smiled at that. Mirajane then pulled out a small jar of hair cream and a can of hair spray. "Here ya go!" She said. "Thanks!" You said as you open the jar seeing the white hair cream.

You pulled your hair towards it. "Eat up guys!" You said to your hair. Your hair automatically rushes towards the hair cream and sucks it all up and devours it, You then open and break off the cap of the hair spray allowing your hair to drink from it. All this made your hair a shiny new coat. "HER HAIR CAN EAT TOO?! "I still dont get how you drink that Rabbit Blood stuff..." Cana said. "Im a fox. I like to eat rabbits and other animals or some sort..." You said.

You both turned seeing everyone still rumbling. "I just wanted a peaceful drink...thats enough you guys! I suggest that you knock it off!" Cana said pulling out a card summoning a magical circle. "Oh yeah says who?!" Gray asked summoning a magic circle. Soon Elfman summonded a purple one,Loke summonded a green one and Natsu got his fire energy started around his fists. "Im ready for ya!" He said. You smirked and got up. "Ooh alright! Ima have some fun too!" You say as teal musical energy waves surrounded your fists as your purple hair strands move around like snakes ready to fight.

Thats when a beast comes charging in. "CHILDREN!" He shouted. You each then stopped in your place. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "Hello Master" Mirajane said. "DID YOU SAY MASTER?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Hey Master arent you forgetting something?" You asked. Master growled and briefly scratched your right ear. "Ah thats better!" You say happily. "HOW ARE YOU SO RELAXED?! THAT BEAST JUST SCRATCHED YOUR EAR!" Lucy cried. Natsu laughed out of nowhere. "Talk about a bunch of babies! Im still the last one stand-" Master then crushed him with his foot. Lucy freaked out. "I got ya Natsu!" You said. Your hair then uncoils itself and pulls Natsu out from Masters foot. Your hair then pulls Natsu close to you. "How you feel?" You asked. Natsu groaned in pain. You smirked. "You dont look so good Natsu. Hey why dont you rest up in here?" You asked as you pulled Natsu's face and buried it into your breasts. He groaned again. "Oh you like that?" You asked grinning as you squeezed Natsu even tighter to your breasts. "KITSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Oh its ok she always does that with Natsu since they were kids!" Mirajane said happily. "WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO THEY HAVE?!" Lucy cried. "Oh will you SHUT UP?! You've been nothing but loud this whole time! 1st you go about to orgasm just thinking about Fairy Tail and here you are now nothing but being so god damn loud and a crybaby about how what everybody does is bizarre! Like damn let these people be! Could you be anymore of an annoying white girl Cucy?" You asked annoyed. "My name is Lucy and I am not a WHITE GIRL!" Lucy cried. "Hush yo mouth!" You said as you pulled Natsu out from your chest. He let out a large gasp of air.

"So we have a new recruit?!" Master asked. "Yes sir!" Lucy cried. Instantly Master shrunk down to his normal size and form as a petite old midget in a orange and blue outfit. "Nice to meet ya!" Master said. "He's so tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?!" Lucy asked. "Of course he is! Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guilds Master: Makarov!" Mirajane said. Master then flipped backwards high above the ceiling hitting his head before landing on the railing. "...YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLOTS! JUST LOOK AT ALL THE LIST OF COMPLAINTS THE MAGIC COUNCIL SENT THIS TIME! THIS IS THE BIGGEST PILE YET!" Master shouted holding up a pile of complaints.

"Kitsuna whats this I hear about you sleeping with a city guard at the Magical House HM?" Master asked turning to you. You sighed. "Hey he came to me! I sleep with whoever requests me. Its in the job description! He could have choose to sleep with some other woman from another guild that works there if he wanted too! Not my fault!" You say. "HAVE YOU ALL LOTS YOUR MINDS?! ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS GETTING THEM ALL MAD AT ME!" Master shouted. The guild members stared at the ground in shame. "However..." Master began. He then burned the paper. "I say heck with the magic council!" He then tossed the fire paper and instantly Natsu jumped in the air and caught it with his mouth like a dog before landing next to you. You smirk at pat his head. "Good boy!" You say imitating a dog trainer. Natsu smiled at that before the both of you turned back to look at the Master.

"Any power that surpasses reason comes with reason right? Magic isnt a meraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us are in perfect syncronizezation. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and ability to focus and come to your soul. If all we do is worry about rules then our magic will never progress. Dont let those blowhogs on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in...because thats what makes the Fairy Tail Guild...Number 1!" Master finished as he pointed right finger straight up. You each cheered and did the same.

You and Natsu with your exceeds stared at the request board looking for a job. "How about this one?" Fuse said pointing a a request. "Nah...that will take days" You said. "Hey Kitsuna! Natsu! Look!" Lucy said happily. You roll your eyes and give her an annoyed look. "What...? Stop bothering me and go do something with yourself..." You said. "Mirajane just put the Fairy Tail stamp on my hand!" Lucy said happily. "Oh Wowww and Im this close to caring..." You say making a small little finger motion. "Welcome to the guild Looney..." Natsu said not taking his eyes off the request board. You chuckled at that. "Ha ha! Looney Looney got no booty!" You say laughing in a sing song voice. Happy and Fuse laughed with you. "HEY! YES I DO!" She cried. Fuse grinned and flew up Lucy's skirt. "Ooh yeah she does! Look at how big Looney's ass is! Heh heh!" Fuse said grinning. Lucy then went blue anime face."GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERV! AND MY NAME IS LUCY!" Lucy shouted kicking pulling Fuse out from her skirt and tossing him to the side but your hair quickly grabs him and you pull him towards you. "Dont care...now go do something with your life and leave us alone!" You say making a shooing motion before turning back to the Request Board. Lucy sighed.

"Make sure you guys pick one with a big reward!" Happy said. "Mmhm yeah will do that..." You said. You looked around and saw a good request. "Hey look at this one Natsu!" You say as you use your hair to rip a request paper off the board and then hand it to Natsu. He takes it. "Wow! A hundred and sixty thousand jewel to get rid of some thieves! Good eye Tsuna!" Natsu said smiling at you. You blushed a bit at that. "Sounds good to me!" Happy said. "Ok then lets go!" Fuse said.

That was when you all heard Romeo crying over to the Master about where his dad was in Mount Hakabay but Master kept telling him to ignore it making Romeo punch the Master running away with tears. You sadden at that. You knew what it was like to have a parent leave you...twice to be exact! Your mother who was presumed dead from entering this world and your dragon mother Songulala of course. You then turn to Natsu relasing that he expirenced the same with Igneel. He looked at the ground angry clenching his fists. He instantly then punched the Request Board making a dent. You widen your eyes in shock staring at the dent in surprise. "Ooh...Natsu! You okay?!" You asked scared as you look at Natsu worriedly.

Natsu instantly walked out carrying some stuff with Happy following. "Natsu?" You asked worriedly. "...You can come if you want...Otherwise...I think I'll go alone..." Was all he said before heading at the door. "Oh Natsu..." You say sadly. You were then too surprised and worried to speak. You and Fuse exchange worried looks before turning back to the open doors. You put your hand out as if you were reaching out to Natsu and slowly walk to follow him as the CLIP CLOP of your heels were heard.

You were all now in a carriage. You hugged Natsu close to your breasts while his face looked pukey from motion sickness. You looked up annoyed at the person sitting across from you. "Why the hell did you come with us?" "I thought maybe I could help!" Lucy said happily. You rolled your eyes and sighed. "Just dont start asking any annoying questions alright?" You asked. Lucy then looked at Natsu. "Wow you really do have motion sickness Natsu..." Lucy said. Natsu just groaned felling like he was about to throw up. Lucy then looked at you confused and sweatdropped.

"Kitsuna...why do you keep Natsu in there anyway?" She asked. You sighed seeing that she wasnt gonna stop talking. "Being in the comfort of a man keeps me from getting motion sickness" You said. "WHAT?! HOW DOES HAVING A GUYS FACE IN YOUR BREASTS COMFORTABLE?!" Lucy asked shocked. "You learn to get comfortable with a lot of things when you work at a brothel you know..." You say seductively as you wink at Lucy who blushed at that. Fuse then hugged Lucy's waist. She looked down at him confused. "Huh?" "Hey Lucy! You know when Im in the comfort of a Lady I like to bury my face in her breasts too! Heh heh!" Fuse said grinning at her. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted. She then swatted Fuse against the wall. "Better luck next time Fuse!" Happy said. "Shut up Happy..." Fuse said. Lucy turned to you. "Your cat is a pervert!" "I know..." You said. Fuse glares at you. "I can tell you right now where I get it from..." "HEY! Watch yo mouth! Dont give me an attitude Fuse or Ima punish you!" You threaten as you wave your finger.

"Im hungry ima eat the lunch I brought" You said as you open your bag an instantly pull out two ipods and two pop music CD. You put the two ipods on top of each other and put one CD on top and the other CD at the bottom. You then eat the ipod and CD like a sandwhich. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "Uh...HOW ARE YOU NOT CHOKING?!" Lucy asked. You sighed. "Why dont I just tell you the truth?" You asked. "You see us 'Dragon Slayers' eat our own element. You look at Natsu who was still groaning as his face was still stuck between your breasts. "Like Natsu here is a Fire Dragon Slayer. He can eat fire which is his element" You said. "What about you?" Lucy asked. "Im a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer. I fight using voodoo magic through the movements of dance." You explain.

"VOODOO?! So wait! Eating ipods and CD's give you energy?" Lucy asked. "Well you could say that. But its not just ipods and CD's...I eat music sources to give me energy..." You said. "WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yes..see I can eat ipods, CD's, MP3's, headphones, radio's, music boxes, speakers, instruments, and music itself when its playing!" You said. "YOU EAT MUSIC?! THAT PLAYS?! NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "My favorite music source to eat personally are guitar strings! I like to slurp them like spaghetti! Mmm!" You say. "CRAZZZZYYYYY!" Lucy said shocked.

The carriage then came to a sudden stop. "This is the farthest I can take you!" The driver said. You then pulled Natsu away from your breasts and he gasped out in air. "Tsuna!" He whined. "Cant you get another man to comfort you?" You giggled and ruffled his hair. "Nope!" The carriage doors then open revealing a mountain that was in the middle of a windy blizzard. "Guys where the heck are we?!" Lucy asked. "Its a frozen wasteland!" Lucy cried. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Wow...you JUST answered your own question!" "You know what? Outta my way white girl!" You say pushing Lucy out the carriage with your strand of your hair. "Ow!" Lucy cried. You snickered and turned to Natsu who just sighed as he shook his head at you. "What? It was funny!" You say shrugging as you then jump out the carriage.

You all each walked in the snowy mountain where Lucy kept complaining. "Why is it so cold?!" Lucy cried. "Why are you so annoying!?" You asked. "I know its a mountain but its summer right now! There shouldnt be a blizzard anywhere!" Lucy cried. "Its what you get for wearing light clothing!" Natsu said. You snickered at that. "What are you laughing at Kitsuna?! Your practically naked!" Lucy cried. You glared at her for a moment and then smirked. "Well Im not cold at all!" You say smugly flipping your hair as you began to sway your hips as you walked. You then stop sway walking feeling a cold windy chill travel up your bare back. "Whats wrong Tsuna?" Natsu asked looking at you confused as he stopped walking. You look back seeing Lucy smirking at you and you glare back.

"You know what? Maybe I should bundle up..." You said. You then spread your arms as you close your eyes. "Hey what are you doing?!" Lucy asked. Slowly your hair strands flew up and slowly sanked inside of your head leaving you bald for a moment. Lucy cried out in horror. That was when purple fur emerged from your chest and soon spreaded throughout your entire body as your bikini top, tight pants and body jewelry dissolved. "Wow!" Lucy said amazed. You looked down at yourself after opening your eyes seeing that you were fully in your Beast Fox form. You were nude and your curvaceous, voluptuous figure was instantly visable but the layers of your deep purple fur with a black underbelly covered your privates. Your eyes were silver and serious looking, you had teal claws on your fingers and toes, had a wolfs muzzle and the hair that was once on your head was transfered into one big tail that was on your end that was purple with a black furry tip.

Happy's signature 'Wow' was heard. "What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked. "Its not magic. Its just my species. All foxes have this ability!" You said. "That is so cool!" Lucy said. "Yeah...its too bad your still left to freeze!" You said snickering. You then turn to Natsu. "So Natsu...you like what you see?" You flirt as you winked at him. Natsu looked you up and down. "Yeah I do! You look pretty cool as a Wolf Fox! Now how bout a howl?" Natsu asked grinning. You sweatdropped seeing how he didnt catch on with you flirting with him. You sighed and began to howl to the mountains.

"Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy said. "Huh? Horologium?" You asked shocked. You turned seeing a brown clock spirit with arms and legs. "A clock? Whoa!" Natsu said surprised. "That is so cool!" Happy said. "Horologium!" You say surprised. He turned to you. "Ah! Princ-" He began. You instantly rush up to Horologium and cover his mouth. "Please! Please I beg you Horologium! You have to keep my secret about how Im really the Were Fenie Fox Princess!" You whispered. "But why M'lady?" Horolgium asked. "Because I ran away from home in search of fame and to find my dragon. So for right now I am a Sage Fox ok?" You asked. Horologium nodded as you took his hand off his mouth.

"Wait a minute! How do you know Horologium?!" Lucy asked. You sweatdropped. You didnt want to tell her the truth. Were Fenie Foxes have a link to the Celestial Spirit World and are aloud to roam freely. "Um...Im friends with a lot of Celestial Spirits!" You say nervously. "But how?" Lucy asked. "Um...Uh..." You began. "Hey Lucy arent ya cold in that skirt? Get inside already!" Fuse says as he instantly flies towards Lucy and pushes her inside of Horologium. "Ah hey!" She cried. Fuse then tossed her Natsu's blanket and shuts Horologiums door. "Nice work!" You whispered to Fuse. "Thanks..." He said.

Lucy then began to talk but in was inaudible. "I cant hear you!" Natsu said. "She said 'I am staying in here and I am not coming out'" Horologium quoted. "Then why did ya tag along?" Natsu asked. "Exactly! Aint nobody ask you to come!" You said. "'What kind of crazy job would force Makaho to come to a place like this?' She inquires" Horologium quoted. "You should have asked that before you came with us!" Natsu said. "When did you finally become smart?" Fuse muttered rolling his eyes. You nodded in agreement seeing that Natsu was coming to his senses. "He went to slay a Volkin. Its a monster" Natsu explained. Lucy looked scared and you took no pity on her.

"Y'all can stay and waste time with the Princess all you want but im leaving! BYE!" You say waving them off as you began to walk with Fuse. "Hey wait up Tsuna!" Natsu said following. "'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims" Horologium said. "Go ahead and be my guest...I say back..." Natsu said. You laughed at how Natsu was imitating Horologium. "Cmon Natsu forget about the poor white girl!" You said. "'For the last time I am not white!' She cries loudly." Horologium quoted. "Yeah and you can keep on crying for all I care Little Girl! HA!" You laugh as you and Natsu walk away.

Natsu and Happy called for Macao. "Guess he's not here..." Fuse said. Your ears twitched signifying that something or someone was nearby. You closed your ears and sniffed. "What is it Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You open your eyes glaring. "Monkey..." You said. "Huh?!" Happy asked confused. A white and black monkey jumped down from the mountain and banged against the ground where you all were but you all instantly jump out of the way. "Its a Volkin!" Happy cried. "Its a big one alright..." Fuse said. The Volkin sniffed and let out some grunts. "Oh no you dont!" You said understanding what he was saying. "Oh I almost forgot you can talk to animals Tsuna" Happy said. "Well she IS an animal!" Fuse said. "What?! What did he say Tsuna!? Tell me!" Natsu cried.

The Volkin grinned and then ran away. "Hey wait!" Natsu cried. "He said he's getting Lucy!" You cry. The Volkin then grabbed Horologium that still had Lucy inside. "Me like human woman!" The Volkin said. Lucy freaked out. Natsu then pumped his firery fists. "So it can talk huh?" "Wait! You understand him? Maybe he speaks english too!" You said. The Volkin then carries Lucy away. "That monkey has no taste in women..." You said shaking your head. "'Dont just stand there! Hurry up and save me!' She yells furiously!" Horologium quoted. You glared at that. "BIACH!" You spat. Natsu, Happy and Fuse sweatdropped at that.

You and Natsu finally made it up in the high mountain cave that was full of ice. The Volkin looked like he was about to rape Lucy. Natsu rushed in. "Hey you big ape! Wheres Macao?!" Natsu asked. Natsu rushed up so fast that he ended up slipping on his foot and slid across the ice hitting the wall. You on the other hand walked normally as the CLIP CLOP Of your heels were heard. "Cmon Natsu im in heels here and I havent even slipped once!" You said. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried out. She then runs over to your side for protection. "What you all happy about?! I aint here for you!" You said. "YOUR NOT!?" Lucy cried out shocked.

Natsu then got up. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING MACAO?!" He shouted. The Volkin then lets outs some grunt noises as he makes a hand gesture. "Whats he saying Tsuna?" Natsu asked turning to you. "Hmm...he says he might show us..." You said. Natsu smiled. "Hey really? Show us then!" Natsu said to the Volkin. You watched as Volkin gestured for Natsu to follow and he did...towards a hole. "WAIT NATSU!" You cry. "Hey Macao!" Natsu called. The Volkin then knocked Natsu out of the hole sending him falling. "NATSU!" You and Lucy cry. You glare at the Volkin. "YOU BITCH!" You shout. You then howl like a wolf and then began to wrestle the Volkin by clawing and biting him since you were still in your Beast Fox form. "Yeah kick his ass Kitsuna!" Fuse cheered.

"Your going down monkey!" Lucy said. You had Volkin pinned to the ground and you turned to her. "What is petit little you gonna do?" You asked. Lucy then pulled out a golden Gate Key. "That axe on the end! Could it be...?" You began. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!' Lucy said swiping the key. A white bull with an axe then appears. "Cow?" Volkin asked confused. "Wait a sec! Thats..." Fuse began. "Taurus!" You say surprised. Taurus looked at you surprised and hearts then filled his eyes. "That figure...those breasts...that sexy skin..." Taurus began. "WAIT! You know her?!" Lucy asked. "Its you! Kitsale-" Taurus began but you instantly tackle him down and covered his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lucy shouted. You ignored Lucy and whispered your situation with Taurus the same thing you told Horologium. He nodded and you got off of him. "You owe me Kitsuna!" He said with a wink. "Fine...hey could you summon him again around 3am?" You asked turning to Lucy. "3am? Why?!" Lucy asked. "I'd rather not say anything as I am gonna regret having this guy as a customer...just do it!" You said. "Um...ok..." Lucy said. She then turned to the Volkin. "Get him!" Lucy ordered. Taurus then began to attack as you watched. "Arent you gonna help?" Lucy asked. "Nah! Im too tired to dance right now!" You say sitting down. "LAZY!" Lucy cried.

You sighed. "Man its so dull without..." "HAH!" You heard. You looked up seeing. "Natsu!" You say surprised. You then sweatdropped seeing how Natsu kicked Taurus in the face. He turned to you and Lucy. "Hey! So how come there are more monsters then when I left?" Natsu asked. "HE'S A FRIEND DUMMY HE'S ONE OF MY SPIRITS!" Lucy cried. Natsu looked at the Volkin who looked confused. "That guy?" Natsu asked. You smiled as you go back to your human form and got up and walked over to Natsu and put your arm around him. He looks at you confused as you smirk. "Heres the thing Natsu...there are times where your doing the right thing and there are times where you do the wrong thing because you simpily dont think before you act..." You said. Natsu glared at you a bit. "What you trying to say?" "Natsu...you punched the wrong guy" You say narrowing your eyes. "Oh..." Natsu said surprised. "Its ok we all make mistakes!" You say patting his back. "I guess..." Natsu said. "Now then...how about helping me kick this guys ass?" You say pointing at the Volkin. Natsu grinned. "You got it buddy!" He said.

"MY WOMAN!" The Volkin yelled. The monkey jumped down to hit you both but you and Natsu deflected his punch with both of your fists. "UGH I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" You shout at the Volkin. "Listen up! We consider everyone at Fairy Tail our friend!" Natsu said. You and Natsu then launch a twin kick at the Volkin and jumped back. "Thats right!" You say in agreement. "Yeah...weither its Mira or Gramps or weither its those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" Natsu said. "Fuse and Happy too!" You said. You and Natsu then had the orange and teal energy surround you both. "And even Lucy!" You said. Lucy gasped in surprise at that. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said in awe. The orange and teal orange magical circle then appear under both of your feet.

Fire then spreaded from Natsu's magic circle. You shook and swinged your hips in a belly dancing formation as your belly chain swished emitting musical wave energy from your magic circle. "Which is why..." Natsu began as the Volkin charged for you both. You and Natsu instantly launch a twin fire/voodoo kick at Volkin. Natsu who's kick burned the Volkins stomach while when your foot made contact with his stomach you used voodoo magic to twist his internal body like a pretzel. You and Natsu sent him flying towards the ceiling and he hit the ground as you both landed on your feet. You and Natsu briefly smirk at each other and then turn to look at the Volkin who was roaring.

The Volkin then banged the ground bringing ice down from the ceiling. Natsu used his body as a shield since ice couldnt hurt fire while you used your hair strands to make an X shaped barrier to protect you. The Volkin then took Taurus's axe and swong it at you both but you and Natsu swiftly dodge it. Although Natsu was too swifltly causing him to slip and fall back on the ice. "Natsu get up!" You cry turning back to him. "Watch out!" Lucy cried. "Huh?" You turn back seeing the Volkin swinging his axe towards you both you instantly grab it. You were able to keep a firm hold but not for long...then you feel the axe wasnt so heavy anymore as you felt that someone else was holding it. You look back seeing Natsu holding the end on the axe. "Natsu!" You say surprised.

Natsu pressed against the axe hard melting it and little firey pellets fall in his mouth. "Ouch!" You say feeling the fire as you let go of the axe. "Nom nom! YEAH!" Natsu said finishing. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He then tossed the axe to you and you caught it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" You asked. Natsu smirked at you. "Its a music source right? Go ahead and play a tune Tsuna!" Natsu said with a wink. You look at him confused and then turn to the axe and then smile. "Hey your right! Drumstick!" You say. "HAH!" You say as you bang the axe against the ground shaking the area where the Volkin was making him hit the ground. "Ah earthquake!" Lucy cried. The loud bang you made, made a sound as if it were hitting a drum creating a visible vibration. You suck up the vibration. "DID SHE JUST EAT A SOUND?!" Lucy asked shocked.

You were now brimming with energy as you began to belly dance making a swishing sound with your belly chain as energy emitted from it. "Mmm...yeah...now I got a rhythm in my soul!" You say confidently. Natsu smirked at he pumped up his firery fists. "Heh heh! Thata girl!" He said. Lucy sweatdropped. "The way she says that...she sounds like Natsu when he says 'Now I got a fire in my belly'" Lucy said. Fire and music energy surrounded both you and Natsu and both magic entwinned with one another creating a heavy wave of orange fire with teal music notes surrounding it. You and Natsu then launch yourselves at the Volkin and kick his as knocking him out.

"Cool we won!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said in agreement. "Um wasnt he supposed to tell you guys where your friend was?" Lucy asked. "Oh I forgot about that!" Natsu said scratching his head. You giggled and smirked at Natsu. "Oh well I like getting physical...especially on men...right Natsu?" You asked wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him close to you. Natsu tilts his head in confusion at you raising an eyebrow for a moment and then smiled showing off his sharp teeth. "Yeah...I enjoy getting physical too Tsuna..." Natsu said a bit seductively.

You blushed and looked at him surprise seeing how he just flirted back at you. You then stare at him seductively and chuckle a bit. "Ooh...yeah? You like it alot huh? Because I know I do..." You say flirtatiously as your hair strand stroked Natsu's cheek. His black eyes followed your hair strand before bringing them back to you "I do too..." Natsu said smiling at you. "So Natsu..." You began as your hand stroked his abs. "...When do you wanna sleep?" You asked. Natsu looked at you confused and took your hand off his abs. "Sleep? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused. You looked at him nervously and then smile. You leaned against his ear and whispered. "Well you know...the two of us together...in bed...getting physical...you can call it...a thrill session..." You whispered. "By sleeping? Boring! I meant getting physical by FIGHTING EVERYONE AT THE GUILD AND BE THE BEST WIZARD YET BECAUSE NOW IM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said as fire surrounded him.

You looked dumfounded as you sweatdropped. "So you said you wanted to get physical with me huh? When do you wanna fight Tsuna?" Natsu asked grinning at you. You on the other hand were fuming in anger. "She looks angry!" Lucy cried. "Yep!" Fuse said. "You better run! She's gonna blow!" Happy said in a sing song voice. You slowly lifted up your hand that twitched its fingers as you brought it towards Natsu as you growl. Natsu looks at your hand and then at you. "Hey? Is something wrong with your hands Tsuna?" Natsu asked. Your eye then began to twitch. "Im gonna STRANGLE YOU!" You barked. You then began roaring showing off your wolfy fangs. Lucy screamed in horror and Natsu looked scared. "Whoa! Whats with you all of a sudden?" Natsu asked. "GRRR!" You growl as your hair strands slowly fight up ready to stab Natsu. He smirks at that. "Oh you wanna fight huh? Bring it on!" Natsu said eagerly. You were ready. You were not going to hold back as you were ready to hurt Natsu for not understanding your feelings. You charged up your energy. "Yeah! Now were getting physical!" Natsu said eagerly.

Light then instantly emitted from the Volkin as a harsh wind blew and you all covered your eyes. The light and wind then cleared. "What the heck was that?" Natsu asked. You both gasped seeing a knocked out Macao. "THATS HIM?!" Lucy asked confused. "He must have been taken over by that Volkin" Happy said. "Poor guy..." Fuse said.

You all then lay him down and bandage him up. "The guy must have put up a godd fight before he was possesed..." Fuse said. "MACAO DONT DIE ON ME! WAKE UP! YOUR SON IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Natsu shouted. No answer...you glared at the knocked out Macao. "He said WAKE UP!" You shout. You then slapped Macao with with your hair. "AH!" Macao cried waking up. "DONT SLAP HIM!" Lucy shouted. "Shut yo mouth or Ima kill you!" You said. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. "Macao your alive!" Natsu said. "Thank god!" You said. "Natsu...Kitsuna...im so pathetic! I defeated 19 of those brutes...but the 20th got me...im so angry and embarrased to show my face to Romeo" Macao said. "So what? Thats still good ya know! Im impressed!" You say smiling. "She's right man! You beat 19 of those things!" Natsu said happily. "Cmon Macao lets go home!" You said. Macao smiled at you both and you both took his hands and smiled back while Lucy stared in awe. "This is a great moment! Natsu! Macao! Let's take a selfie!"You said pulling your cellphone out of your bra. "OK let's do it!" Macao said. "Alright!" Natsu said happily. "SERIOUSLY!? YOUR TAKING SELFIES NOW!?" Lucy asked shocked. "Hey let me be in it!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. The two then flew over to you all. "OK get ready guys!"You said as you raise your phone up high. Natsu, Macao and the two exceeds lean close to you. Natsu made a peace sign, Happy made a cute smile, Fuse put some sunglasses on and smirked, you lean stuck your tongue out while Macao just smiled and you then took the picture. "This is going on my Instagram!"You said as you upload the photo. "Hey look! You already got 100 likes Tsuna!" Natsu said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "INSTAGRAM SERIOUSLY!? THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE TAKING A SELFIE!" Lucy cried shocked. "Shut up Sucy! That's why you don't got Instagram!"You said. "I SO DO HAVE INSTAGRAM! I HAVE A LIFE TO YA KNOW!" Lucy cried. "Yeah nobody cares..."You said rolling your eyes.

You all walked across the streets that afternoon looking for the boy. "Romeo? Where are thou Romeo?" You asked imitating Juliet. "...ReallY?" Fuse asked. "I couldnt resist!" You said. "Hey Romeo!" Natsu called. Romeo who was on the stairs looked up at you all surprised. He teared up seeing his dad and jumped into his arms. "DAD!" He say surprised tackling him to the ground. "You came back! Im so sorry dad!" Romeo cried. "No im sorry for making you worry!" Macao said. You smiled at the sight seeing father and son. "Lets go..." You said walking away with your hands behind your back. "Ok!" Natsu said following you along with Lucy.

As you walked you sighed sadly turning to the side. Fuse flew to your shoulder and sat on it. "Hado ja ka gu sha?" Fuse asked. **(Me: 'You still thinking about your dad?)** "Yabba sha sho...gufakka...ta ba ba maka da do..." You said nodding. **(Me: 'Yeah I am...I miss him...I almost regret running away from the kingdom...) **"Yubo...rakka fehhuno!" Fuse said. **(Me: 'Dont...do what you want and live your dream!') **"Um...what language are you guys speaking?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yeah what you all mumbling about?" Natsu asked. "Nothing..." You say shaking your head as you turn to the side sadly. _'Father...you are a crazy man but...I miss you very much! Sisters...Kaguya, Kejala, Klusa, Kermala, Kulala. Kionama, Kelosa, Kimika, Kalrosa, Kajasala, Kanfera, Karkeisha, Klasadonna, Kakaletta, Kretina...I miss you all deeply please dont be too mad...When I am famous I will use that power to convince everyone to let Fenie's be free and live life in this 'Normal World'...no more kingdom life...I am living my dream...for us...' You thought._

"Hey you thinking about your dragon?" Natsu asked. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at him. "Oh um...yeah!" You lied looking at the ground sadly. Natsu then grabbed your hand and you looked at him surprised. "C'mon dont be like that...we'll find our dragons one day...you'll see...okay? Princess?" Natsu asked with a wink. You gasped in shock seeing that Natsu figured out who you really are but then sigh relasing that he was just nicknaming you. You smile. "Ok Natsu!" You three continue to walk hand in hand and you then heard Lucy snickering. You blushed knowing what she was laughing at and let go of Natsu's hand and walked as you looked down. Natsu looked at you confused and then grinned.

Natsu took your hand in his and began walking. "Natsu?" You asked looking at him surprised. He smiled at you and then continued to walk with you. You blushed at that and turned to the side as you continue to walk with Natsu. He kept squeezing your hand even tighter as you both walked and you ignored Lucy's snickers. Soon you were all in front of the guild where everyone was there waiting. Natsu smirked at you and Lucy. "Race you all to the guild!" He said letting go of your hand as he began running. "Wait Natsu!" You cry. "Cheater! Cmon Kitsuna!" Lucy said happily as she began to run. You chuckle. "Hey! Wait for me!" You say running after them while Happy and Fuse just flew together. The _Ending Music _then played...

Extra Scene:

You went to the Magical House that night to work. Tonights theme for all the staff was Arabian Nights so you each got in your customs. Your hair was in a high ponytail held by a golden band. You were in a purple gold studded strapless genie top,a shear mouth cover shear purple pants that showed your underwear, necklaces, and a gold sash that really brought out your belly chain. You were currently working up the pole on stage while belly dancing in between. "Kitsuna times up! Go work on some men for awhile!" Your boss said. "Thank god! My legs hurt! I need to blow off some steam!" You say sighing as you jump off stage.

You look around for some customers at tables and spotted a silver haired man that sat alone. You walked up to him swaying your hips holding the menu. You then sat on his table and leaned across to him flashing your cleavage in your face. "Welcome to the Magical House where we serve men the most magical evenings of there lives!" You began. The man sighed and turned to the side blushing. You smirked at how shy he was. You opened his menu. "Tonights special on the menu is the Sexy Sensational Shrimp. As for drinks we have the new COCKtail Fountain Drink" You said. "Hmph! I didnt come here to eat!" The man said.

You looked at his nametag which was required for all customers to wear. "Oh ok 'Lyon'. Heres whats on the Fanservice Menu" You said pulling it out. "For these hours I can treat you to a 10 Minute Private Dance, A 5 Minute Tease or I can give you a whole hour of all this..." You say as you stroked your breasts. "So what will it be?" You say as you wrap your arms around Lyon leaning close to him. He blushed and looked to the side. "I want an hour and 15 minutes of all of you..." He said. "Huh?" You asked. "I said I want all of you..." He said. "Oh I see! You want the full Fanservice package..." You say smirking. "Well okay Lyon that will be 59,000 Jewel!" You said. He looked at you crazy. "59,000 Jewel?! Are you mad woman?!" Lyon asked shocked. You narrowed your eyes. "Either I can show ya a good time, you could eat or you can go home hungry...you make the choice!" You said sternly.

Lyon slammed the money in your hand. You smile at that as you stuffed the money in your bra. "Well alright Lyon! You ready for a magical night together?" You asked with a wink. He got up. "Lets get this over with..." He said. You stroked from his cheek to his chest and automatically hooked onto his below the belt region. "Right this way Lyon..." You say seductively as you lead him to a room. He blushed and you both go inside. You closed the door behind you and locked it and then got to work...

R&R! Any ideas for NatsuXKitsuna moments?! I would love it if you give me some! Thanks! Tell me what you liked! Bye!


	5. Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion!

Alright! Now I have my two favorite viewers from my Digimon Fusion Trilogy Story reading this story! Awesome! I hope you guys check out my new Hunters story with Team Ryouma's New Member! Anyway ENJOY!

The Night Before:

You walked on the streets with Fuse sleeping on your head that night with Lucy following because you had something to show her. She had luggage with her. "Kitsuna what is the meaning of this? Why are you having me follow you at this time of night?" Lucy cried. "Do you ever stop talking?! My god!" You said rolling your eyes. "Just tell me what were doing out here!" Lucy cried. You sighed and stopped walking. "Here!" You said. You both looked up seeing a large building. "What? Its just a building Kitsuna! Thats what you wanted to show me?!" Lucy cried. You pulled out your keys. "You said you needed a place to stay right?" You asked as you unlock your door. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked knowingly. "You can live in my room in the apartment okay? Cmon" You said as you walk in. You look back seeing Lucy standing there dumfounded. "Well? Are you gonna come in or not?" You asked. "I dont understand! I thought you hated me so why are you inviting me to live her and-?" Lucy began. "-Can you just get in her white girl?!" You yell. Lucy winced at that and quickly walked in to follow you upstairs.

You then open your door. "Here we are!" You said walking in. Lucy followed. The room had a royal teal carpet with a pearly white ceiling with a chandiler, a gold colored bed, a flat screen tv, a black leather couch, a jacuzzi with a tv inside, a snack bar, a vending machine full of dead rabbits, a giant gold closet full of clothes, a pool table, a giant teal fridge, a fire place, a giant sterio, a huge ass kitchen, a door leading to a bathroom, a few other doors and a little corner full of cat themed furnature full of fish and bikini magizines. "Wow! This is an apartment? Its so huge!" Lucy said amazed. Fuse then woke up. "Huh? Oh were here? Well good night girls!" Fuse said as he flew to his corner and slept. "Good night Fuse!" You said.

Lucy on the other hand stared at the room in awe. "How did you get a room like this?" Lucy asked. "I have my personal ways of negotiating with the landlord" You said. "Woah! You have a pool...IN YOUR LIVING ROOM?!" Lucy asked shock. You turned seeing the glowing clear pool with colorful disco lights underwater which was right infront of the couch. "Yep! And its heated too! And attached to it is a lemonade dispenser!" You said. "Wow...so I get to sleep here?" Lucy asked. You look at her crazy. "WHAT? Hell no you not!" You said. Lucy looked at you crazy. "IM NOT?!" Lucy cried. You forfully grab Lucy's arm and bring her to a door and open it. "Heres your room!" You said. You presented her a tiny room that had...less cool furnature. "THIS PLACE IS A CLOSET! YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY IN THIS LITTLE PLACE!?" Lucy cried. "At least be greatful little white girl! Be glad Im letting you have a place to stay!" You said. Lucy sighed. "Yeah your right..." She said. "By the way the rent is 75,000 Jewel a month" You said. Lucy nodded at that.

You then closed your eyes and folded your arms. "Now then...rules..." You said. "Rules?" Lucy asked confused. You open your eyes and raised your finger. "Rule Number 1...NEVER EVER EVER! COME TO MY ROOM! OR I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT OPEN!" You threaten. Lucy looked scared. "Eeeee! OK!" She cried. "Rule Number 2...You can only come to my room to use the bathroom! NOTHING ELSE!" You said. "Ok!" Lucy said understanding. "Rule Number 3...DO NOT TOUCH ANY OF MY STUFF OR ENTER THAT ROOM!" You say pointing a door near you. Lucy looked at the door. It had a giant music note on it. "Why? Whats in there?" Lucy asked. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" You shout making Lucy cry out a bit. "Rule Number 4...you can DEFINANTLY NOT COME IN MY ROOM WHEN I BRING MEN OVER!" You shout.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...men?!" "Yeah...some men at the brothel often will order the REAL Fanservice Package which requires me to bring them over and serve them...a magical night..." You say seductively. "Yeah ok...I will so not come to your room during that time...EVEN if I have to use the bathroom!" Lucy said sweatdropping. "Well hon hopefully you have a strong bladder if times like that come" You said. "And if you disobey any of these rules I-will-PUNISH-YOU!" You threaten as you smashed a vave with your hair. Lucy shivered. "P-p-p-punish?!" She cried. "YES!" You shout.

You sighed and closed your eyes. "Any questions?" You asked. Lucy then instantly pulls you into a hug. You widen your eyes in surprise. "Kitsuna thank you...you really do care about me..." Lucy said happily as a tear left her eye. You look at her surprise. _'Oh Lucy...' You thought._ You then instantly push her away from you. "GET OFF YOU ME BITCH! I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU!" You shout. "Hey! Ahhh!" Lucy cried. "Heres the key!" You say quickly as you throw the keys at Lucy's face. "OWWW!" Lucy cried. She then takes the keys. "Now go wash your face and go to bed you dirty BIATCHHHHHHHHHHH!" You shout. With that you instantly slam the door hard in Lucy's face. "Owww!" You heard Lucy whimper. You smile at that and walk away to your bed as you take off your clothes. "Good night Looney!" You said. "LUCCCCCCCYYYYYY!" Lucy corrected.

That morning you and Lucy shared a bath with two seperate tubs using the solid gold bathtub that had a tvs inside. It was pretty normal to bathe with others in Magnolia. You both later got out and wrapped towels around yourselves and got ready for the day. "Oh hey Lucy my oven broke down. You think I can use yours? Thanks!" You said as you instantly push Lucy aside and run into her room. "What? Wait! Hey!" Lucy cried as she ran after you although you were too fast for her. You open her door. "Come in through the other room guys!" You whisper. "Ok!" The guy said. "Aye!" The other said.

You then run back inside the room seeing Lucy glaring at you. "Who were you talking to?" She asked sternly. "Fuse!" You lied. "But Fuse is-" Lucy began. "-Right here baby!" Fuse said flying out from under Lucy's towel. "Eeeek!" Lucy cried. Fuse flew over to your shoulder and smirked at Lucy. "I gotta say Doll! You clean up pretty nicely!" Fuse said winking at her. Lucy went blue anime face. "What do you mean by that?!" She cried. You sweatdrop as you turn to Fuse. "Were you peeking at us?" You asked. "Well not at you Kitsuna. I was watching the 'Bathing Blonde Beauty'" Fuse said grinning at Lucy. You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Your unbelievable Fuse!" "You pervert!" Lucy cried. She then whacked Fuse hitting him towards the wall.

"Im gonna go get ready..." Lucy said walking to a mirror. "Ima go cook!" You said. "In a towel?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yep!" You said as you head to the next room to the stove. After awhile to your shock Lucy walked into the room where you were along with Natsu and Happy who were lounging around. "MY ROOM!" Lucy shouted. She then kicked Natsu and Happy in the face. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YA JERKS!" Lucy shouted. You growl in anger and then pile drive on Lucy stabbing her back with your elbow. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THEM YOU FREE LOADING BITCH!" You shout. "AHHHHHH!" Lucy cried.

You then run over to Natsu and Happy who had bruised faces. "Natsu! Happy! Are you boys ok?" You asked worridly as you hug Natsu. "I just came to check on Lucy's new pad!" Natsu cried. "Oh yeah?! Well what you call checking out I call BAGRINING IN! And Im sure the police would call it breaking an entering!" Lucy said sternly. "You idiot! They didnt BARGE IN! I INVITED THEM!" You yelled. "You WHAT?!" Lucy shouted. "YOU HEARD ME! THIS IS MY HOUSE! IF NATSU AND HAPPY WANT TO STAY HERE AND LOUNGE AROUND LIKE PIGS THEY CAN FOR AS LONG AS THEY WANT TO! SO YOU BETTER DEAL WITH MY RULES YOU FREE LOADING WHITE GIRL!" You shout.

"You never said there was a rule about having guest over for as long as you want!" Lucy said. "Well I have news for you Honey. This is MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" You shout. "This isnt exactly your house Kitsuna! You still have to pay rent!" Lucy said. "No I dont! The landlord is a personal friend of mine and as long as I give her what she wants I dont have to pay any s***!" You said smirking. "WHAT?! THATS NOT FAIR!" Lucy cried. "Life isnt fair sweetheart...like I said...MY HOUSE MY RULES! SO I SAY NATSU AND HAPPY STAY!" You shout. An anime angry vein pops on Lucy's face. "This is a completely invasion of my privacy..."

You then heard the sound of scratching on the walls. "Its nice right? You feel that?" You heard Fuse asked. You all look back seeing him and Happy scratching the walls together with their cat claws. "Yeah Fuse!" Happy said happily as he scratched the walls. "Ooh! That looks like fun!" You say happily. You then sharpen out your wolf claws and join the two exceeds in scratching the walls as Lucy stared in horror. "Nice place you got here Lucy!" Happy said. "I plan to keep it that way ok!?" Lucy cried.

"Hey whats all this?" Natsu asked. You smirk at him. "Ooh! Did you find something interesting Natsu? Lucy's deep secrets maybe?" You asked. Lucy then cried out in horror. "GET AWAY!" Lucy cried as she kicked Natsu's face and grabbed her papers. Natsu now had a bruised forehead. "You just kicked me in the face?! Over nothing?!" Natsu asked sadly. "Poor Natsu!" You cried as you touched his bumpy forehead. Your eyes then anime flame as you turn to Lucy. "GRRRRRR! LUCY?!" You growl. She looked scared as you approach her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a voodoo magic curse on your sorry ass?!" You say angrily. "B-b-because you care for me?" Lucy cried. You then use your hair to smash a desk splitting it open as Lucy shrieks out in horror. "TRY AGAIN!" You shout.

"...LOOK JUST EVERYONE GO HOME OKAY?!" Lucy cried. "Aww cmon your place is way more exciting!" Natsu said happily. "I hate boys!" Lucy said as she anime teared. You giggle and hug Natsu. "I love boys! Hee hee!" You giggle. Natsu looked at you confused and scratched your right ear to greet you. You smile and coo. "Oh Natsu nobody scratches my ear better that you!" You say happily.

You then went to your room and changed into a different outfit. You wore a strapless bikini top made entirely out of pepper mints and gumdrops, pants/short short just like your usual pants except the pants side was made out of licorice while the other side had white fabric but had tiny lollipops. You wore bubblegum scented white heels, pink cuffs made out of taffy and your earrings were made out of tiny jawbreakers. The only thing you kept on was your gold belly chain. You personally loved to make bikini top themed clothing out of actual items and you vowed that after you would become a famous singer you would have your own line of bikinis.

You walked into the kitchen where everyone was having tea and sat next to Natsu. "Wow your outfit is cute Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "I know!" You said smugly. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "When are you gonna start wearing that Lucy?" Fuse asked. "Pervert!" Lucy cried. "I dont get you Fuse...your a complete perv when it comes to woman but how come your not a complete perv to me? I mean Im one of the hottest there is!" You said. "Well Tsuna your different from other girls..." Fuse said. "Different how?" You asked. "Well for starters you raised me and I cant go liking someone I raised...also your not really my type you know?" Fuse said. You glared at him. "Um...WHAT?!" "Regardless I still love ya...like a sister and nothing will ever break us apart!" Fuse said as he bit his fish. You blush and smile at that. "Aw Fuse!" You coo. You then scratched his right ear.

"You should wear a top made out of fish!" Happy said as he flew over to your right ear and scratched it to greet you. "So you can eat my top off? No thanks" You said as you picked up your rabbit blood flavored tea and sipped it. "Where did you get those clothes Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Made them!" You said. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "Way! Kitsuna likes to make clothes! She made me this cool vest too!" Fuse said. "And you think wearing that will impress the girls huh?" Happy asked. Fuse glared at him. "Shut it Happy..." You then took out some hair gel and hair spray for your hair to eat and drink as you drank your tea.

Lucy slightly glared at Natsu and Happy. "Look I just moved in and Im not ready for guests! So how bout you two just drink your teas, say thanks, and get out you got that?" Lucy asked sternly. "Talk about cold hearted..." Natsu said sadly. "Ice Cold!" Happy added. "Watch it cat!" Lucy said. "Look Sucy you dont make the rules around here! I DO!" You say sternly. "But I dont want them her-" Lucy began. "-But I DO!" You interuptted. "But Kitsuna I-" "-You DONT make the rules around here alright? I DO! SO YOU DO WHATEVER THE HELL I SAY!" You shout. "Eep!" Lucy cried. "I PRATICALLY OWN THIS PLACE! SO I OWN YOU!" You shout. "What?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah thats right! Because you-are-MY-BITCH! So you-do as-I-SAY!" You shout.

"Yikes! Your mad!" Fuse said. "Scary!" Natsu cried. "Aye!" Happy added. "Kitsuna! Your being riduclous!" Lucy said glaring at you You look at her crazy and then glare at her. "RIDULOUS?! I ALLOW you to live here! I ALLOW you to free load off my food!" You yell as you wave your hands sharply at the word 'allow'. Fuse snickered while Natsu and Happy looked scared. "Tsuna please-" "-NO Natsu!" You say putting a finger to his lips. You then turn to Lucy. "Kitsuna I-" Lucy began."GOD DAMN! Why cant you be greatful for the things im doing for you, you free loading BITCCCHHHHHHHHHH!"" You shout. Fuse clapped his hands together as he laughed out loud at your ranting eventually falling over. Natsu and Happy sweatdropped at your behaivor.

"Its not like I asked to live with you!" Lucy said. You growl in anger and bang on the table hard making the tea cups and chairs jump. "Uh oh!" Fuse said widening his eyes. "You better run!" Happy added. "Yeah!" Natsu cried. "LOONEY!" You say sternly. "Its Lu-" "I DONT CARE!" You shout making Lucy wince. "I didnt have to INVITE you to move in with me anyway! So if your gonna be a bitching 'WHITE COW'" You say making air quotes as you make a motion. "Im gonna have to kick you out!" You say sternly. "No! No! Wait please! I'll be nice! Hey Natsu! Happy! You guys can stay okay?!" Lucy said sweatdropping. "Ok! Cool!" Natsu said happily.

You smiled. "Thats a good girl...NOW SCRATCH MY GOOD EAR SLAVE!" You shout. Lucy sighed and she then reached across the table to scratch your ear. You instantly slap Lucy's hand away from your ear and shake your head. "I dont understand! I scratched your right ear!" Lucy cried. "You dont do it right..." You say glaring at her. "Dont you ever scratch my ear again!" You say coldly. Lucy whimpered at that. "Sheesh Tsuna..." Natsu said. You then heard a ding. "Good there ready!" You say running over to the stove. "What is Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Oh Natsu! I made your favorite!" You coo as you walk over to him carrying a tray. "What is it?" Natsu asked curiously. You set the tray down. "Lava Cookies!" You say happily. You personally loved cooking. Especially for your sisters back in the Fenie Fox Kingdom. Drool left Natsu's mouth. "ALRIGHT TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Natsu said.

Instantly Natsu chomped on multiple cookies stuffing his face as you leaned on your hand watching in awe at how cute Natsu looked when he was eating. "Ooh! Cookies!" Lucy said happily. You turn to her seeing that she was about to reach for a Lava Cookie. You glare and instantly use your hair to slap her hand. "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Lucy cried. "Because you dont deserve to eat! YOU FREE LOADING S*** HOLE! DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY FOOD!" You shout. "But were roommates!" Lucy cried. "'But were roommates'" You mocked. "LIKE ANYONE GIVES A DAMN! DONT TOUCH MY FOOD, DONT KICK OUT MY FRIENDS BECAUSE THIS IS MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" You shout. "Ugh!" Lucy sighed as she banged her head against a table.

You smile in triumph and look back seeing Natsu continuing to stuff his face with cookies. You smiled and picked up one. You bit it as you watched Natsu devour his last cookie. He then whimpered seeing as there was no more. You giggle as you take another bite which suddenly made the rest of the cookie fall out of your hand and into your left breast of your top. "Aww..." You whimper. Natsu saw this and stared that the cookie that was inside your top. "Hmm?" He asked. You turned to him. "What is it Natsu?" You asked. "Cookie..." He whispered. You look at him confused. "Natsu?" You asked confused. Natsu then grabs your wrist and pulls you along with your chair close to him grinning.

"Hey Natsu? What are you-?" You began. You gasp seeing Natsu lean close to your breast fluttering his eyes shut. "N-Natsu?" You asked blushing. "Cookie..." He whispered. Instantly Natsu burried his face and then his lips into your breast and nibbled on it downwards. He then found your cookie that was inside and nibbled on it making noming sounds as his lips massaged on your breast followed by his warm tongue tickling it to fish for the cookie. You on the other hand were flushing a deep red. "Nat...su?" You asked scared. You looked over at Fuse and Happy seeing that they were both giving you sheepish grins. 'You lovvve him!' Happy mouthed. 'Shut up!' You mouthed back. "Yeeouch!" You cry. You look back at Natsu seeing that he bit the cookie along with your breast and fully pulled the cookie out from your top and swallowed it and then licked his lips. "Mmm MMM! Cookies taste a lot better when they are on you Tsuna!" Natsu said happily as he patted his belly. "Thanks for the cookies!" He added. You flushed so deep that you didnt know weither to feel turned on or weither to just feel...turned on!

"Wow..." You whispered as you then fixed on your top smearing a bit of Natsu's drool off your breast. Natsu turned to Lucy who missed the whole thing as she brought her face up from the table. "Hey Lucy why dont you show us the wierd key guys you like to collect?" Natsu asked. "They are called Celestial Spirits..." Lucy said. "Well I already know that" You said. "That reminds me...Kitsuna how is it that you know my Celestial Spirits?" Lucy asked turning to you. You and Fuse then sweatdropped. "Um...I...I...I've been to the Celestial Spirit World!" You blurted out. Fuse looked at you crazy and then faceplamed relsing that you are just giving them away. "What? But how?" Lucy asked. You rapidly sweatdropped. "I...I...I cant tell YOU! BECAUSE...BECAUSE...THAT WOULD BE REVEALING THE CODE!" You blurted out. "Code?" Natsu asked confused. You pointed your finger to his face. "YES! THE-THE-THE CELESTIAL SECRET SPIRIT CODE! SO-SO I CANT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" you blurted out. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...Ok..."

_'__Phew!' You thought._ "How many Celestial Spirits do you have?" Happy asked. "Six so far! Not to brag or anything but I even got different types of them!" Lucy said proudly. You narrowed your eyes at her. "You just bragged..." You said. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "Whatever..." Lucy then explained the silver and gold keys she owned until she last mentioned Cancer the Giant Crab. "GIANT CRAB?!" Natsu asked happily. "Yay crab legs!" Happy said. "Trust me guys...this is one crab you dont wanna eat" You said. "That reminds me! I need to make a contract with a new spirit I got!" Lucy said. "Yeah you do that..." You say clearly not caring as you sipped your tea.

Lucy then got up. "I dont suppose you guys are interested in seeing how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy asked. You sipped on your tea of rabbit blood as your hair drank some hair spray. "Luby? Can you take a hint? Because I really dont give a s*** about you right now...right guys?" You asked turning to Natsu and Happy. You sweatdropped seeing Natsu and Happy whispering suspicously. You and Fuse then exchange confused glances and shrug. Lucy then pulled out a key. "Alright pay attention!" "Who are you? I dont gotta listen to s*** worths of what you have to say Looney!" You said glaring at her. Lucy glared back at you. "LUC-EEEE!" She cried because you used your hair to whip her butt. "OWWW!" "Yeah yeah...quit complaining and summon your spirit already you bitchy baby!" You said rolling your eyes. "Wish I could smack her ass too! Heh heh!" Fuse said smirking at Lucy. Lucy growled at that and then turning away raising up her key.

"I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial Spirt! I becon you to my side at once!" Lucy commands. "...Says the Bitchy White Princess..." You quoted. Fuse, Natsu and Happy snicker at that. "HEY!" Lucy shouts. "Pass through the gate!" A bright white aura then surrounds Lucy.. "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy said swiping the key. A ding dong is then heard and a tiny white Celestial Spirit forms. He resembled a snowman. "Nice try..." Natsu and Happy said in unison. "HEY I MEANT TO DO THAT!" Lucy shouted. Lucy then cuddled Nikora. "Aw you are such a cutie!" Lucy cooed. "Celestial Spirits like these guys can be used as pets!" Lucy said. Natsu and Happy then whispered again. "I dont like this whole pet thing..." Happy whispered. "Yeah not with a wierd master like Looney here!" Natsu whispered. "Weirdos!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. You giggle at that. "My name is Lucy and I can still hear you!" Lucy said.

"Yeah nobody cares!" You said. You then turned to Nikora. "Hey sweetie! Come to me ok! Tch tch!" You say sucking your teeth as you made a hand gesture. Nikora smiled at you as he twitched and made his way over to you and hugged your ankle. "Pun punn!" He said. "Aww your so cute!" You coo as you pat his head with your hair. "Hey! How did you get him to do that?! Do you know Nikora?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah Niki and I go wayyy back!" You said. "Um...'Niki'?" Natsu asked sweatdropping. "Hey you! Come back to me! Tch tch!" Lucy said to Nikora making the finger gesture. Nikora didnt make a move as he continued to hug your leg. "Huh?" Lucy asks confused. "Only works for me since I knew him longer than any of you!" You said. "Aww no fair!" Lucy cried.

You look down at Nikora. "Go back to the annoying white bitch master for mommy! Tch tch!" You coo as you suck your teeth pointing at Lucy. Nikora then turned back to Lucy slightly stumbling as he walked. "Hey! I am not annoying! And I am not WHITE!" Lucy cried. You ignore her and look at Nikora. "Poor you has to be punished by this bimbo of a master! You poor baby!" You coo. An anime angry vein then pops on Lucy's head as she growls at you. "Go eat some cheese to relieve some stress white girl!" You say smirking at Lucy before sipping your tea. "GRRRRRRRRRR!" Lucy growls. "Uh oh!" Happy and Natsu said in unison. "You should have never said that Kits" Fuse said. "I anit scared of her! Stupid white girl is free loading off my ass! S***!" You scowl at Lucy before you throw a stick of cheese on her face. She reddens at that. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Go make your contract! You not worth my time! BITCH!" You spat. Lucy growled for a few moments and then brushed you off and made a contract with Nikora. "Tsuna why are you so mean to Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Yeah seriously..." Fuse said. "Will you all relax? Im not being mean im showing her whos boss around here!" You said. "Now I just need to come up with a name!" Lucy said. You all look at her confused. "Isnt it Nikora?" Happy asked. "No thats the species!" Lucy said. "Um ok...so why not name it by the species?" You asked as you sipped your tea. Lucy ignored you.

"Hey I know! Cmere Plue!" Lucy cooed. You spat out your tea onto the floor as Lucy cuddled Plue and bursted out laughing. "Plue?" Fuse asked raising an eyebrow. "Plue huh?" Happy and Natsu asked in unison. "I think its the cutest name ever and we dont care what Kitsuna thinks! Right little Plue?" Lucy asked cuddling Plue. You continued to laugh. "Wow! If your gonna give him a humilating name like that you might as well name him Poo!" You said smirking. You and Fuse then bursted out laughing like wild animals and Natsu and Happy soon joined in. "Who cares what you guys think?! 'Plue' is a great name!" Lucy said in defense.

"But are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu asked. "So even though he's a little dog he doesnt bark? Thats kinda wierd" Happy said. "You got that right!" Fuse said. "Well I dont hear you both meowing over there!" Lucy said as she put Plue down. "Eh...were not those type of cats Doll Face!" Fuse said. Plue then began to dance around. "Hey whats he doing?" Lucy asked. You and Natsu looked at Plue closely. You both then exchange grins nodding and then turn back to Plue. "Oh man! Your right about that Plue!" Natsu said happily pointing his thumb out at Plue. "Mmhm!" You say nodding. Plue grinned and pointed his thumb back.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM?!" Lucy asked shocked. You pointed at your fox ears on your head. "Hello? Im a fox! I can communicate with animals! I dont know what Natsu's story is though..." You said. Natsu then silently stared at Plue listening to what he had to say. "What is your deal?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu then smiled. "Ok then its settled!" He said. You choked a bit on your tea knowing what he was going to say. "Um...whats settled EXACTLY!?" You asked. "Tsuna, Lucy and Plue are gonna be on our team!" Natsu said. "Damn..." You muttered as you put your tea cup down. "You had it coming! Heh heh..." Fuse said. "YAY!" Happy cheered. "Your team?" Lucy asked confused. You look at her in digust and then turn to Natsu and Happy. "She dont even know! Why have her on the team when she dont know s*** worths of anything!" You asked amused.

"Aye! I'll tell her! See Lucy even though everyone in the guild is allied with one another some members that get along really well stick together and form teams within the guild!" Happy explained. "Awesome! Lets do it!" Lucy said happily. Her and Natsu then shared a handshake. "Cool! So your gonna work with us?" Natsu asked. "Yep! You have my word!" Lucy said. "Yeah! Now we got a hot chick on our team!" Fuse said happily. "Aye aye!" Happy added. You smiled and giggled at that. "I thought we already had a hot chick on the team..." You say as you got up and put your hands on Lucy and Natsu's shoulder. "Ok white girl! Welcome to the team then!" You say happily. "Ok team lets get to work!" Natsu said happily. "I have our first job right here!" He pulls out a paper.

Lucy blushed. "Its all happening so fast!" "'Its all happening so fast!'" You mock imitating Lucy's voice. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Wow! How did you get your voice to sound exactly like Lucy's?" Happy asked. "I got lessons from Mira!" You said. "Whatever...take a look at this Lucy!" Natsu said handing her the paper. Lucy takes it and looks. "Lemmie see...WOW! 200,000 Jewel for just taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?" Lucy asked. You looked at her surprised and then smirked at Natsu. "Oh that job huh?" You whispered. Natsu smirked back at you. "Heh heh yep..." He whispered. "I should have known you would pull this on Looney...you sneaky devil you..." You whisper admiredablely. "Were gonna be rich Tsuna..." Natsu whispered. "H-hey! I like the sound of that!" You whispered. You and Natsu then snickered together both having evil dark glints in your eyes.

You and Natsu then pull away and grin at Lucy. "Should be a piece of cake right?" Natsu asked. "Please note...Everlue's a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with BLONDE HAIR?!" Lucy read. She looked at you all shocked. "We know a blonde haired girl dont we?" Natsu asked knowingly. "Yep! And I bet we can find her a maids uniform!" Happy said. "I got a ton you could try on Lucy! It will fit...in the right places..." Fuse said eyeing her chest. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "You sneaky little...THATS NOT FAIR!" Lucy shouted. "Will you shut up?!" You asked. You then use your hair and whipped Lucy on the butt making her fall to the ground. "AH!" She cried. "Its a good thing Celestial Spirits never go back on their word...because now your stuck with us!" Natsu said. You snicker at that. "BUT YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy shouted. "Now now lighten up! Get into character! Fuse will be your master!" Natsu explained. Fuse grinned at that. "Alright! I get my own bitch!" "NOW WAY!" Lucy shouted. You glared at her. "WHAT DID I SAY? I SAID SHUT UP WHITE GIRL!" You shout. You then whip Lucy with your hair again and she cried out in pain.

You all rode in a carriage later that day with Natsu pressed against your breasts. "Anything I can get for you master?" Lucy asked. "I could use a barf bag right about now..." Natsu muttered. You widen your eyes at that. "You are NOT! Barfing on my breasts!" You said sternly as you slightly push him away. "Natsu why did you pick me to join your team?" Lucy asked. "I'd like to know too..." You said slightly glaring at Natsu. He turned to Lucy. "Well Lucy...you seemed like a nice person..." Natsu said. "AWWWWWWWW!" You blurted out making everyone look at you crazy. "Well isnt that just so precious?!" You coo sarcastically. You then frown. "It makes me SICK!" You spat making Lucy wince. "Whats the matter with you?" Fuse asked. "Nothing..." You sigh. "But Lucy...your just so weird!" Natsu said. "WORD!" You said. Lucy's jaw dropped.

Lucy brushed it off. You looked at Natsu who looked purple and brought him back towards your breasts. "Anyway Im totally stoked about my first really job!" Lucy said happily. "Nobody asked you how you felt!" You said. "I know Im gonna rock it!" Lucy added. You sighed and shook your head as you looked up. 'Stupid white girl...' You mouthed. "I thought you were upset about it" Happy said. "Yeah just a second ago you were complaining" Fuse said. "Hakka jako ka Fuse!" You said. **(Me: 'She's bipolar Fuse') ** "Hey what did you say?!" Lucy asked angrily. "What does it matter if I tell you? Your not gonna do anything about it ya know" You said. Lucy sighed and turned back to Fuse and Happy. "I was mad at first...but if this perv likes pretty girls im perfect for the job right?" Lucy asked getting into a cute pose.

You stare at her giving an amused expression. "You think you so cute dont ya white girl?" You asked. Lucy turns to you. "Well of course I am! Hee hee!" Lucy giggles. "'Hee hee!'" You mock. Lucy glares at that. You shake your head and turn to the two exceeds. "This rich man has NO TASTE!" You blurted out. "'NO TASTE?'" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah...why does the rich man want a little piece of meat like Luby when he could have ME?" You asked as you flipped your hair. "Its Lucy! And...What difference would it make?!" Lucy asked. "Im a REAL woman..." You asked as you moved your breasts up and down making them bounce. Natsu who's face was still pressed against your moving breasts groaned from the motion sickness. Lucy blushed and whimpered seeing how her chest is smaller than yours. "SO WHAT? Im still a lot cuter than you!" Lucy cried. You sighed. "Sweetie...I run a brothel and I sleep with many men...I have more expirence with men than you!" You said. "She has a point there!" Happy said turning to Lucy. "Hey I would still choose Lucy over any woman any day!" Fuse said. "Aw thanks Fuse!" Lucy said happily. You sighed. "I still dont know what a rich man would want with a bitching Blonde Cow!" You say rolling your eyes. "THE ONLY ONE WHOS BITCHING IS YOU!" Lucy shouted.

You all finally made it to the town and walked the streets. Natsu staggered as he walked. "Thats the last time im riding one of those..." Natsu muttered. "You say that everytime..." Happy said. You turn to him. "Exactly! Just like the train ride before! Remember?" You asked. Happy nodded. "Yep! I remember!" Fuse said. "Cant you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked. You roll your eyes. "Dummy! He cant eat his own fire!" You said. "He cant?" Lucy asked. "No! Its the same with me! I cant eat the music sources that spew out of my hair" You said.

You smile and look at a building. "Ooh Natsu...look!" You say as you made a gesture. Natsu's face brightens up when he see's a resturant. "Whoa! Good eye Tsuna! Hey Lucy lets stop and get a bite!" Natsu said happily. "Nah Im alright! You guys enjoy!" Lucy said walking away. You and Natsu exchange confused glances and then turn back to her. "What is it with her? We should be eating together as a team..." Natsu said. "She's probably afraid that if we eat so much that she might end up paying the bill!" You laugh a bit. "You got a point there Tsuna!" Natsu said nodding. You smile at him putting his hands on his shoulders. "Cmon now... we dont need her to have a good time..." You say as you winked at him.

"Huh?" Natsu asked looking at you confused which looked so cute. "But what about Lu-?" "-Shh..." You whisper as you slowly put a finger to his lips as you smile seductively at him. Natsu blinked looking at you surprised slightly blushing a light pink. You wrap your arm around Natsu. "...Forget about her...just spend time with me okay?" You ask as you stroke Natsu's chin with your finger. "Wha? Um...ok..." Natsu said nervously. You giggle a bit. "Lets get it boys..." You say smiling as you push Natsu into the resturant. "Aye!" Happy said as he and Fuse follow.

The you and Natsu pigged out on chicken and steak as well as pork while Fuse and Happy ate sushi. "We should save all the fat for Lucy!" Natsu said. "She seems to like that!" Happy said. "We dont have to give her s***..." You said. "Besides if we give her fat it will ruin her hot figure..." Fuse said admirably as he smirked and you could tell he was having dirty thoughts. "You got that right!" You heard. You all looked seeing Lucy in a maids uniform posing cutely. "Cmon boys dont be shy! I know I look super cute in this uniform!" Lucy said. "Ugh no..." You said. Fuse let out a wolf whistle. "Well hellooooo hottie! Looking good babe!" Fuse said scanning Lucy up and down. "Hee hee! Thanks! Have you had enough food master?" Lucy asked innocently.

You all then went to the mansion and met up with this man named Cabby Melon and this other woman in the living room. He explained to you all the job on how you all had to burn the book called 'Daybreak'. "No prob! I'll burn the whole place if you want to!" Natsu said as he lit a flame from his finger. "Hee hee! And i'll dance on all the ashes too!" You added. "Im not going to jail because of the four of you!" Lucy cried. "But sir...why?" Lucy asked turning to the man. You and Natsu give her strange looks. "For 200,000 Jewel? Who cares!" Natsu said. "Yo Lucy for real just shut up okay?" You asked sighing.

"The reward has been raised to 2 Million..." Cabby said. The five of you went anime white wide eyed as you stare at him in shock. "2 MILLION?!" You all ask in unison. "Im sorry I thought you were aware" Cabby said. "2 MILLION SPLIT 5 WAYS?!" Natsu asked shocked. "WOW! I STINK AT MATH BUT THATS ALOT!" "Wait I got it! Fuse and I share 1 Million, You and Tsuna share 1 Million and Lucy gets all the rest!" Happy said. "Sounds fair to me!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. You smile. "I like the sound of that! How about you Fuse?" You asked. "You know it!" Fuse said. "BUT THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING!" Lucy cried. "Hey your only here to do OUR dirty work! You dont need to be paid with s***! For right now Fuse is your master meaning YOU are HIS BITCH!" You said sternly. "KITSUNA BE REASONABLE!" Lucy cried.

"Why did you raise the reward?" Lucy asked. "It means that much to me...that book must be destroyed no matter the cost..." Cabby said. Natsu's head then flamed on fire freaking out Lucy. "YEAH IM FIRED UP NOW!" He said. You smirked at that and giggled. "Alright then lets go!" You say getting up. "Wait what?!" Lucy cried. Your hair then instantly uncoiled and wrapped around Lucy's wrist. "Eeeek!" She cried. "Cmon bitch! Lets go! I'll teach you how to do some good hoeing on the way there" You said. "HUH?!" Lucy cried. You all then ran out the mansion.

You all then left to the Duke Everlue Mansion where you, Natsu and your exceeds hid in the bushes while Lucy went up to the gate. "Excuse me I hear you had an opening for a maid position!? HELLO?!" Lucy called. You rolled your eyes. "It should be ME up there charming that pervy old man not little girl Gucy!" You whispered. "Dont screw this up!" Natsu said to Lucy completely ignoring you. "Break a leg!" Happy added. Fuse on the other hand snickered to himself as he stared at Lucy tilting his head. You rolled your eyes and could tell that he was looking up her skirt.

That was when suddenly the ground opened up behind Lucy. She turned around seeing a giant maid fat made with pink hair jumped out the hole and landed next to her. "So your a maid?!" The maid asked. "Yeah!" Lucy cried. "I assume your here cause you saw the ad that the master placed on the paper?" The maid asked. The master then jumps out the ground squealing and lands next to Lucy. "Did I hear someone say master?" Master asked. "Lets see here..." He said eyeing Lucy. "Well I sure hope you like what you see" Lucy said happily acting cute. "Ugh no!" You whispered. "Shh!" Fuse shushed you.

Master then turned around. "I'll pass now scram ugly!" Master said. "Pffff!" You cover your mouth quickly to stop laughing and snicker quietly as your face heats up. "Tsuna stay quiet a sec!" Natsu whispered. You clutch your gut as you giggle. The maid picked up Lucy. "You heard the man now get going ugly!" Lucy then whimpered. "Sorry but a man of my standing has a certain standards to uphold!" The master said. Four more fat and ugly maids then pop out of the ground and pose. "Thats why I only hire the fairest of the fair!" He finish. The maids then swoon over the master. "Why dont you run along home ugly?" The maid asked.

Lucy eventually ran back to you all crying against a tree. "Just couldnt do it huh?" Natsu asked. "I TRIED! BUT THAT MAN WOULDNT KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE BEHIND!" Lucy cried. You on the other hand were bursting out laughing as Lucy continued to cry. "You know what? I change my mind! THAT MAN has PERFECT TASTE in woman! HA HA!" You laugh. "Cmon Tsuna leave her alone already..." Natsu said. You continued to laugh. "Man that must have been embarrsasing for you Hucy! HEE HEE HEEEEEE!" You laughed. "Dont listen to her Lucy! I still think your pretty!" Fuse said. Lucy lifts her head up. "Really?" "Yeah...pretty ugly! WHA HA HAAAAAA!" You laughed as tears left your eyes.

"Aye!" Happy said. "THIS STINKS!" Lucy cried. "Oh quit complaining Vucy! Tears dont soothe a ladies face!" You said shaking your head. Lucy continued to cry. You sighed. "Tell you what...visit the Magical House some time and the ladies and I will give you a few pointers on beauty hoeing and charming men. How does that sound?" You ask as you put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She cried as she shook her head. "Oh screw you! Thats the last time I offer to help you!" You said. "Natsu?" You asked knowingly as you turn to him. He smirked and pumped his fists. "Alright! Its time for Plan T!" He said. "Wait whats Plan T?" Lucy asked.

"Duh Plan Tsuna!" Fuse said. "Whats Plan Tsuna?" Lucy asked. "TAKE HIM BY STORM!" Happy blurted out. "Yep! And I came up with it!" You said. "Thats not a plan! Thats-" Lucy began. You then whack her with your hair. "-OW!" She cried. "Move along white girl! WE DOING PLAN T! LIKE IT OR NOT!" You shouted.

To your annoyances...well yours and Natsu's. You and Natsu 'took things by storm' by sneaking in the old way. You all flew on top of the building using Fuse and Happy and went by the window. You point your one strand of hair at the window making it sharp. Your hair then began to slowly scrape and crease the window making a circular cut. You were soon done. "Im finished" You said. "Ok I'll take things from here" Natsu said. He then used his fire hand and slowly melted your circular glass cut in the window.

You sighed seeing how slow this process was. Natsu heard this and turned to you narrowing his eyes signaling that he was just as bored. You studied his face and since you and Natsu were close you could read each others faces. 'This is soooo boring...' Your face read. 'I know...' Natsu's face read. 'The bitching white girl complelely ruined my Plan T!' You face said. 'Yeah...' Natsu's face said. 'Im about to tell this girl off right now!' Your face said. Natsu finished melting the window and you both looked back at Lucy.

"This isnt exactly 'taking things by storm you know. I think we should have just busted in through the front door!" Natsu said. "Damn right! Why we gotta listen to you?" You asked Lucy. "Because I am not going to jail cause of you!" Lucy cried. "Who gives a DAMN if you go to jail? Anit nobody like you!" You said. Lucy growled in anger. "Lucy I though you just wanted revenge on this guy" Natsu said. "Oh I'll get revenge...not only am I gonna burn his book but Im gonna use his tooth brush to clean the toilet!" Lucy said. She then snickered evilly. You sweatdropped narrowing her eyes. "Woww...you are SO evil!...Have fun with that!" You say sarcatically.

You all then enter the mansion into the shelf area. "Whoa what is this place?" Lucy asked. Happy then jumped out of nowhere in front of Lucy wearing a skull mask. "ROARI" He shouted. This made Lucy jump and hit a wall as she freaked out making her heart race. You smirked. "I didnt think you were such a pussy! Pun ENTIRELY intended!" You say looking at Happy. You pet him. "Thats a good scary boy! We dont like bitchy white girls do we? No we dont!" You say getting into a baby voice. Happy smiled. "Check me out!" Happy said striking a pose. "Your looking fierce Happy!" Natsu said happily. You saw Fuse tip toe over to a knocked out Lucy holding a camera. He snickers as he slides the camera under her skirt. Lucy felt this and freaked out. She then kicked Fuse out from her skirt along with the camera. "Pervert!" She cried. Fuse was now smushed against the wall. "Aww man...all I needed was one shot just to put in my Panty Pic Collection...aww..." Fuse groaned as he slid to the floor. You shook your head and giggled.

All of you searched the house seeing different rooms. It was so big. But nothing compared to your castle back at the kingdom. You all currently sneaked along the stairway in the halls. "Are we gonna check every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu asked. "Well yeah!" Lucy said. "I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is!" Natsu said. "Ooh! I hope we can find a butler! I love to torture the men to make them give me what I want as they beg for mercy!" You say evilly as an anime background consisting of hells fire surrounds you as you evilly laugh making devil ears replace your fox ones. "Mwa ha ha haaaaa!" You laugh seductively.

Everyone else sweatdropped clearly scared. "Um...scary..." Natsu said. "So scary!" Lucy cried. "Devil much?" Fuse asked. "Aye!" Happy said in agreement. "Oh cmon! When I torture men it isnt that bad...I just put a dance voodoo curse on his bones forcing his bones to dance making them bent open to-" You began. "-We get it!" Lucy said interurrpting you. You smirk at her seeing how she was clearly scared. "Aye!" Happy said loudly. "Hey were trying not to be seen dummy!" Lucy said. "You got to be stealthy...like a ninja!" Lucy said getting into a ninja pose. "Have you been watching ninja anime Lucy?" Fuse asked. "Seems like it!" You said.

"Like a real ninja..." Natsu said dreamily. "Huh?" You asked confused. You turn to him seeing that he was blushing and drooling at the thought of being a ninja. You sigh._ 'Now if only I can get him to blush and drool like that when he looks at me...' You thought._ You then put your hand under Natsu's chin and use your thumb to wipe the drool off his mouth. Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked at you confused. "Cmon Natsu knock it off already okay?" You asked chuckling. "No way! I wanna be a ninja!" Natsu said. You snicker and turn around. "Yeah you do that..." You then glance down at your thumb seeing the bit of Natsu's drool and stare at it. _'How can I resist?' You thought. _When no one was looking you then slowly lick Natsu's drool off your thumb and tasted it. _'Mmm...taste like...melted coal...a little spicy too...' You thought. _"I saw that!" You heard Lucy said. You look up at her blushing and forgetting that she was behind you and then glare at her. Your hair strand then smacked her in the arm. "OW!" She cried. "SAW WHAT?!" You shout. "Nothing!" She cries.

Thats when multiple maids sprout from the ground ready to attack. You then switched your hips quickly as you belly dance as the swish of your magical belly chain was heard. The teal dragon symboled magic circle then appeared under your feet. "I'll handle the four short ones. You handle the big one!" You ordered Natsu. "-NINJA POWER!" Natsu said instantly launching a fire punch at all four maids knocking them all away. You stopped charging up your magical energy and stare at him. "Hey!" You cry. The giant maid then jumped in the air and crushed Natsu breast first. "HEY YOU BIG COW! ONLY I CAN DO THAT WITH HIM!" You say angrily. You were about to run over and voodoo kick her but Natsu instantly throws the giant maid up high in the air and launches a ninja fire kick knocking the giant maid away. You stared in awe. _'Yeah ok! Im am SO glad I didnt rush in to save Natsu! Because that ninja kick was so HOT!' You thought._

Natsu landed next to you and you saw that he wrapped his scarf around his forehead and mouth to look like a ninja. He striked a ninja pose along with Happy. "We mustn let ourselves be discovered! We are ninja!" Natsu said imitating a ninja. "Ninja!" Happy added. "Ninja's are supposed to be quiet..." Lucy sighed. "You idiots..." Fuse added. You giggled. "Natsu you are just TOO cute!" You coo as you ruffle Natsu's hair knocking the scarf off his face to his neck. "Hey!" Natsu cried as he slightly glared at you. "Im not a little kid Tsuna! So quit talking to me like one!" "Do you know your age?" You asked smirking. "No..." Natsu said. "Well until then your a kid to me!" You said as you patted Natsu's cheek. He groaned at that.

You leaned close to Natsu and grabbed his scarf. "Lemmie help you with that..." You began. "Huh?" Natsu asked confused. You then wrap the scarf around Natsu and tighten it around his mouth and forehead which brought you closer to him so your faces were inches away. "Better?" You whisper. Natsu blushed at that. "Um...yeah thanks..." He said. You blushed and nodded. The two of you just stared at each other seemingly lost in each others eyes not caring if Fuse and Happy were snickering. Lucy just kept staring at you and Natsu in confusion. "Huh? Hey guys! Lets go find the book already!" Lucy cried. You and Natsu snapped out of your trances and looked at Lucy who glared at you both. "Whats with you two lately? Why do you guys always-?" "-Move along skinny!" You interuptted as you push Lucy to the side and walk. "Ah!" Lucy cried stumbling. "HEY!" She cried.

You all then open the door. Natsu who was still imitating a ninja opened the door with the side of his foot. You all enter the library and stare at the books. "There are many books in this library!" Natsu said using his ninja voice. "Aye indeed!" Happy said. "Losers!" Fuse muttered. "You shut your mouth!" You scolded as you whack him with your hair strand. "Ah! Kitsuna?!" Fuse cried. "They are NOT losers! Let the boys have their fun!" You said. "Who would have thought that Everlue was a bookworm?" Lucy asked. "Lets start looking!" Natsu said happily as he took the scarf off his head. "Aye sir!" Happy said. You slightly frowned. "Aww what a shame! You looked pretty hot as a ninja Natsu..." You say. He looked at you confused. "Huh? Heh! Well yeah! I am pretty hot arent I?" Natsu asked smirking. You smile and wink. "You know it!"

"Im hot because...IM ALWAYS FIRED UP! HAH!" Natsu said as fire erupted from his hands. "Natsu keep it down!" Lucy cried. Your eye twitched in irritation as you glare. "Uh oh shes mad!" Happy said. "Heh heh heh! Natsu still doesnt get it!" Fuse said grinning. "Get what?-OW!" Natsu cried because you slapped him with your hair. He glared at you. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR AND-OW!" He cried. "Keep it down you idiot! We have to stay quiet! NOW FIND THAT BOOK!" You shout as you push Natsu aside and go the the book shelf. "What is her problem today? I dont get her sometimes..." Natsu whispered.

Natsu was now at your side and you searched for books together. Lucy was far away on the other side of the room on a ladder. Fuse constantly flew over to her side with his camera to get an upskirt shot but Lucy would kick him away. It was sort of awkward because of the silence. _'Can we just find the stupid book already? I cant stand this tension anymore' You thought. 'When will Natsu finally learn about how I feel about him? I flirt with him and he takes it as if im talking about some nonsense! Its just so-' _Your thoughts were interupted when you felt something soft touch your hand. You look up seeing your hand was touching a book. On top of your soft hand was Natsu's. You turn to him as he turned to you giving you a half hearted smile. "Heh heh...hey..." He whispered.

You blushed a deep red and moved your hand away from Natsu's but he grabs it to your suprise bringing it towards his chest as he looks at you worridly. You turn to the side to avoid his eyes. "Hey...are you alright? Im really worried about you Tsuna..." Natsu said. "Im fine..." You lied. "Cmon dont be like that...you can tell me anything..." Natsu said as the pad of his thumb softly rubbed your hand. You jumped a bit at the soft touch and quickly yank your hand away from him and turn around. "Im ok Natsu but...I just wish you would understand how I feel right now..." You say as you slowly began to walk away.

Natsu then automatically grabbed your arm and turned you around. "Hey!" You cry. "Tell me how you feel Tsuna..." He said as his warm hand stroked your arm slowly. "Wh-what?" You asked as you flushed a bright red. "I said..." Natsu began. He then wrapped your arms around your bare waist and pulled you close to him as his face was taken over with a seductive glance. "...Tell me how you feel...Princess..." He whispers seductively. Your whole body felt soothed with warmth the moment Natsu called you 'Princess'. You started to feel comfort with this new nickname. "Ooh Natsu..." You moan as you put your hands on his shoulders. "Yes...Princess?" He asked grinning. You giggle at that and wrap your arm around his neck. "I...I feel-" You began.

"-HEY NATSU LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Happy cried. Natsu instantly letted go of your body and you felt a cold breeze brush over your arms, your back and bare waist. "Whats up Happy?" He asked walking over to him. "Kaffa de SUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You shout as you stomp your foot hard against the floor. **(Me: 'Son of a BITCHHHHHHHHHH!')** Everyone looked at you crazy. All but Fuse. "Ouch!" He winced. "She's mad alright..." "Whats with you?" Lucy asked. "Shut it white girl! SHUT IT!" You yell. Lucy and Fuse sweatdrop with scared looks on their faces. "I would shut it if I were you!" Fuse said turning to Lucy. "Shutting!" Lucy cried as she followed her command.

"Woohoo! This one has lots of pictures!" Natsu said happily and raised up a book. You sighed and smiled at how adorable he looked and sounded. _'No matter how idiotic and stupid you are I just cant stay mad at you Fire Breath...you are just TOO cute!'You...you make me happy...' You thought. _You sighed again sadly. _'Now if only I can say that to him for real...' You thought._ Your thoughts were interuptted when Natsu pushed a bright yellow book to your breasts causing them to shake a bit. "-Oof!" You said catching the book. Natsu smiled brightly with a toothy grin. "Check out this one its sparkly!" He said happily. "Hee hee! It is!" You say looking at the book. "Can you both get serious and find the book we need?" Lucy asked.

Lucy then gasped looking at the book. "Its Daybreak!" "Alright! Good work Natsu!" You said patting his back. "2 Million Jewel here I come!" Lucy said happily. Money signs then filled Fuse's eyes. "Hot tub full of supermodels here I come!" He said. Happy sweatdropped. "Thats what your spending the money on?!" "Oh Natsu? All yours!" You coo as you hand Natsu the book. He grinned at you and took it. "Heh heh! Yeah! Lets spark it up!" Natsu said starting fire in his fists.

Lucy then snatched the book from Natsu's hands. "Hold on a second! I didnt know this was written by Kemu Zalion!" Lucy said. "Who the f*** is that?" You asked. "Zalion is a great wizard and an amazing novelists! Im such a big fan!" Lucy said happily. "...Shut up..." You say annoyed. Lucy looked at you in disbelif. "Yeah who cares? It all burns the same to me!" Natsu said. "Dont you dare touch it! This is a great work of literature! You both better stay away!" Lucy cried. "What about our mission! Failure is not an option!" Happy said. Lucy cried. "Fuse help me!" Fuse grinned at her as he pulled out his camera. "I'll help you out if I can get a shot of your underwear!" He said. "Get away from me!" Lucy cried as she backed away from the four of you as you all slowly cornered her. "Dont try to stop us! We're coming for that book!" You said as your hair strands flew up while Natsu activated his flame in his palm.

"Well well what do we have hear?" A voice asked. Master then instantly pops out from the ground and jumps into the air. "So you thieves are looking to steal daybreak are you?" Master asked as he landed on the floor. Natsu turned to Lucy. "See slowpoke? This is all your fault!" "Um...sorry about that!" Lucy said. "You better be! Just for that im gonna punish you later tonight!" You said. "No! Please!" Lucy cried. "I knew you lowlife wizard types would take something of mine!" Master said. "Who you callin a lowlife?! BITCH!" You spat. Fuse sweatdropped. "Easy there Sailor Mouth!" "I would have never guess you all would steal that stupid book!" Master said. "Stupid?" Natsu asked confused.

Lucy smiled cutely. "This works out great! If its so stupid I can keep it right?" "ITS MINE! YOU CANT HAVE IT! SO GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF IT!" Master shouted. "SHUT THE F*** UP! YOU HURTING MY EARS?!" You cry. _'Im old you know...' You thought._ "Would you just hand over the book already?" Natsu asked. You raise an eyebrow. "Your asking HIM?! Lucy is HOLDING the book! Just burn it dammit and lets go!" You said. "No way im not giving it to you!" Lucy cried. You groaned as you grab your hair in fustration. "LUCY! THIS IS OUR JOB!" Natsu said sternly. "THANK YOU! Hallelujah! This boys finally coming to his senses about HOW S***ty this white BITCH is being right now!" You say as you throw your arms up in the air as you look into the ceiling.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um...what?" Happy asked confused. "Let me read it first!" Lucy said as she opened the book. "READ IT NOW?!" Natsu,Master,Fuse and Happy asked looking at Lucy crazy. "Son this girls gonna make my blood pressure go high and thats not good for me at this age!" You said rolling your eyes as you touch your forehead and sigh.

"Ive had enough! Brothers come forth!" Master says The bookshelves then opened up revealing two men. "You call upon us sir?" The bald guy asks. "Can you believe these punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild? Talk about a bunch of runts!" The spikey haired guy said. "That fox chick is pretty hot though! I want me some candy..." The bald guy says scanning you up and down. "Get your head straight! Forget about her!" Spikey hair said. "YEAH! And you dont have no s*** chance with me! I wont be caught dead sleeping with a bald man!" You said. He growled at you at that. "Hey look at that mark! They are the Southern Wolves! The Mercinary Guild!" Happy said. "Wolves huh?" You asked smirking.

"So you got bodyguards do ya?" Natsu asked. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game! Say your prayers thieves!" Master said. You then clapped your hands together and closed your eyes. "Lord...please allow me to enjoy dancing all over these two ugly men until I crush their bones...amen..." You said. You then open your eyes seeing everyone looking at you crazy as they sweatdropped. "YOU REALLY JUST PRAYED?!" Natsu, Master and the two guys asked. "Well yeah...from where im from when im told to pray I do it! Its tradition! Well...um...ahem...in the Sage Fox Mountains that is..." You said. Fuse facepalmed.

"Hey guys try to hold em off for awhile! I think this book holds some kind of secret!" Lucy said. "Right..." Natsu said. Lucy then ran out the room. "Wait hold on babe!" Fuse cried as he followed. Master then drilled the floor. "Im going after the girl! Make sure these two here dont leave in one piece!" Master said. "Yes sir!" The two men said. "Happy go help Lucy and Fuse!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. He then flew away. "We should put you both in your place..." The bald boy said. "Ooh la la...put me in my place huh? Hee hee! Well then...I hope you both show me a good time..." You flirt as you wink at them. Natsu sweatdropped. "So your a Fire Wizard...and your a Dance Voodoo Wizard?" Spikey haired asked. "Well yeah! So you both heard of me huh?" You asked. "Yeah..your the Vixen of Voodoo" The bald boy said. "But how do you guys know about me?" Natsu asked.

"We saw the fire on your legs when you were fighting that maid. So its obvious that you are an Ability Type Wizard." Baldy said. "Alright boys less talk...more play..." You said. You and Natsu instantly charge up your magic. You both instantly charge up with twin punches only to get thrown back by the bald guys giant pot weapon. Spikey hair launches a kick at you both but you both dodge. Baldy guy then charges for you both. "No hard feelings hottie..." With that he whacks you and Natsu with the pot crashing the doors until you were both in the next room. You both flipped and landed on the tongue of the statue.

"Fairy Tail may be a guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for mercinaries like us!" Spikey haired said. "Piss off asshole! Mercinary my ass!" You say as you put up the finger making the two boys growl in anger. "Yeah! And if thats your best then your dead wrong!" Natsu said. "These kids think they could beat us?" Spikey haired asked. "Im a FOX! HELLOOOO?! Were older than average humans dammit!" You cry. "Dont you guys know what a wizards weakness it?" Baldy asked. Natsu's eyes buldged. "YOU TALKING ABOUT MOTION SICKNESS?!" He cried. You wanted to chuckle but now wasnt the time. "Their weakness is...their BODIES!" Baldy said. The crashed his pot weapon against you both but you both instantly dodge out the way. As they both tried to hit you they talked about a wizards weakness.

"Oh were so scared...stop your blabbing and lets dance!" Natsu said. "Ooh! I like the sound of that already!" You said. The two boys then launched a combo attack and whacked you and Natsu hard with the pot but you both caught your grip and stood to take a breather...until Spikey kicked you both in the backs breaking the floor. "You have both witnessed the power of the vanish brothers! A force that very few servive!" Baldy said. You and Natsu then got up giving the brothers blank expressions. "Guess we're one of the few Tsuna..." Natsu said. "Mmhm...sorry boys" You said. "NO WAY!" They boys said shocked. "Oh cmon but seriously! If we were dead then who would you boys be talking to when y'all said 'You have witnessed the powa of the douchebag brothers!?'" You say making a deep voice imitation. "Ha ha! Good one Tsuna!" Natsu laughed. "WE DONT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Spikey shouted.

"Oh piss off you annoying children!" You said. You and Natsu then charge up your magic. "FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" You and Natsu shout in unison unleashing a roar of fire and musical waving energy. "FLAME COOK IT!" Baldy said sucking up the fire and music energy into his pot. "Right back at ya!" Baldy said as he swong the pot full of the magical energy you and Natsu produced creating an explosion. You and Natsu instantly sucked up your own seperate energy. "Ooh! That was a lot! My tummy loves it!" You say happily. "OH NO!" The two boys cry. "Now I got a rhythm in my soul!" You charging up magic. "And now I got a fire in my BELLY!" Natsu said charging up energy.

You and Natsu jump up in the air feeling the force of both of your dragons with you. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" "VOODOO DRAGON FAIRY WRATH!" Both of your attacks combined creating a double explosion destroying all the funature that blasted through the both landed seeing the two guys were burned to ashes as their body twitched from your voodoo. The _Ending Music _played. "Uh oh! Tsuna we over did it again..." Natsu said. You on the other hand bursted out laughing clutching your stomach and stomping the ground with your foot as tears left your eyes. Natsu turned to you looking at you crazy. "Tsuna?" He asked. You grabbed his arm and tugged it.

"Son we gotta go! HAA HAAAAA! The cops are coming son! We gotta go now!" You laughed as you wiped your tears. "But Tsuna what about-?" Natsu began. "Cmon!" You say happily as you run out holding Natsu's hand as he followed. You look around seeing all the damage you both caused and looked back at Natsu and laughed. He eventually gave in to your wierdness and joined in chuckling...

SORRY this took so long! I was sick sick SICK! But each day I did whatever I could to type up bit by bit. But im better now! SORRY This was sooooo LONG! R&R?


	6. Dear Kaby!

I would LOVVVEEE reviews guys! And ideas too! Seriously...ENJOY!

You and Natsu stood over the two guys you knocked out in the now wrecked mansion. You who were still heaving and chuckling at the fact that you and Natsu just destroyed a whole house together in one blow! "Wha? Were we beaten by a fire wizard and a voodoo wizard?" Bald guy asked. "Hey bro? Tell me when the room stops spinning..." Spikey hair muttered. You bursted out laughing at that as you clutch your stomach. "That'll teach ya!" Natsu said to them. Tears kept pouring out of your eyes as you stomped the ground unable to control yourself. Natsu turned to you with a confused expression on his face. "Ok Tsuna thats enough..."

You then breathe and stood up. "Hang on...this is too good of a scene..." You began. "Huh?" Natsu asked tilting his head in confusion. You pull out your gold iphone 6 out of your bikini top. "Lets take a selfie Natsu!" You said. Natsu grinned. "You got it!" You then giggle and take his hand and walk over to the guys you both knocked out. They groaned still knocked out when you both came to them. You then raise your iphone up high so you got a full view of you,Natsu and the two guys. Natsu put his arm around you making a peace sign. "Smile boys!" You said happily. You then took the selfie of the four of you. You smiled at the pic. "You are going to Instagram!" You said.

You then upload the photo. "How many likes do you have now?" Natsu asked. "Ooh! 300! And I even just got 99 more followers!" You said. "Cool!" Natsu said as you stuff your iphone back in your bikini top. Natsu then turned around. "Now then...guess we better go and find Lucy! These merchant fairies are toast!" Natsu said walking away. You followed. "Mmm...toast...you wanna know whats good on toast? Rabbit Blood! Mmm mmm! Put that together with some peanut butter and its SOOO good! Much better than jelly right?" You asked. "Yeah maybe...lets go..." Natsu said.

Thats when you began to sniff the air. Natsu stopped walking and turned to you. "Whats up?" "She's awake..." You say sternly. "What? Who?" Natsu asked confused. You both then heard a loud growling. You both turned around seeing the pink haired obese maid get up and growl at you both as her eyes glowed. Although the energy you sensed from her seemed familiar... "C'mon lets get her!" You said. "Alright!" Natsu said. The two of you charged for the maid and grabbed onto her and she instantly glowed a bright light. "Hey whats going on?" Natsu asked. You gasped. "This light! Could she be-?" You began but instantly you were all transported...

"DID I HEAR MY MASTER CALL ME?!" The maid asked as you all were now transported into the sewers. You and Natsu were currently lifted up in the air by her. "NATSU! KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. "What is the meaning of this?!" Everlue asked. "What are you both doing up there?" Lucy asked. "Well she got up so we jumped on her so then we ended up here!" Natsu explained. "That must mean you must have past through the spirit gate with her!" Lucy cried. You look down at the maid. "If your a Celestial Spirit how come I dont recognize you?" You asked her. The maid then began shaking in anger so you and Natsu jumped off of her.

The maid was about to attack but you and Natsu charged up. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" You and Natsu then knocked out the maid. "You dirty little man!" You heard Lucy yell. You turn back to look at her. "Huh?" You then see Lucy pull out a whip. She then wrapped the whip around Everlue. "Cant dig yourself out of this!" Lucy said. You smirked. "Ooh! Im impressed! White girls got moves..." You said. Lucy glared at you. "I am not WHIIIIIITTTTTEEEEE!" She shouted as she threw Everlue to the other side. "Baby!" A voice said. "No way is that-?" You began.

Instantly Cancer jumped out of no where and cut up Everlue's hair. "No way! Cancer!" You say happily. "YOU KNOW CANCER TOO?!" Lucy asked shocked. You smiled. Back in the Fenie Fox kingdom Cancer served as the Kingdom's personal hairdresser. He did hair for you, the king, the queen and your fellow princess sisters. Cancer then landed next to Everlue who was knocked out and bald as snot, tears, and drool leaked from his face as Happy's signature 'Wow' was heard. "Ok Im done! Is this fabulous or what baby?" Cancer asked. "Oh great job Cancer!" You say patting his shoulder.

Cancer turns to look at you surprised. "Princess!" He said surprised. He then got on one knee bringing out a bouquet of flowers. "Wanna go on a date with me Baby?" He asked cooly. You sweatdrop. "Uh..." "Wait! What does he mean by Princess?!" Lucy asked confused. You panic. "Uh...uh! Its a nickname! Heh heh..." You say nervously. "Baby?" Cancer asked. You then use your hair to pull Cancer close to you. "Hey! 'Baby'! Keep my secret and maybe I'll think about a dinner date sometime" You whispered. Cancer nodded. "Ok! Baby!" He said cooly. "What are you two whispering about? HUH?!" Lucy asks. Cancer turns back to her. "How did I do Baby? Is that fabulous or what?" He asks.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Crab Man! Er...Baby!" Natsu said nervously. You giggle at how Natsu just said 'Baby' and thought how silly and cute he sounded. "You laugh to much..." Fuse said shaking his head. "So what? Your a perv!" You said. The sewer grounds then shook eventually demolishing the whole mansion. You, Natsu and Fuse smiled in triumph while Lucy and Happy freaked out. "I like your style! 'Out with a bang!' Your definently gonna fit in at Fairy Tail!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah! You got some spunk within you White Girl!" You say with a wink. "Arent we supposed not destroy stuff?" Happy asked. "So what? Who cares?" Fuse asked. "I hope I dont get blamed for this!" Lucy cried.

You all then left to the other mans mansion to tell him what went down. "When I read Daybreak I knew there was a spell on it..." Lucy said as she handed the man back the book. "But I requested for this book to be destroyed. Why are you handing this book back to me?" Kaby asked. "If you really wanna burn it then I rather you do it yourself..." Lucy said. "I most certainly will burn this trash!" Kaby said. "I completely understand why you wanna burn this book...you wanna protect your fathers legacy because you actually Zalion's son arent you?" Lucy asked. This caused you and Natsu to gasp in surprise.

"Yes thats true...I never chose to read it...my father said it was garbage..." Kaby said. "I just cant believe you were gonna burn this book!" You say in disbelief. "I must..." Kaby said. Natsu instantly pushed pass you a bit making you stumble a bit on the couch and that was when Natsu grabbed the man by the collar. "ITS THE LAST BOOK THAT YOUR DAD WROTE! SOME OF US WOULD KILL FOR THAT KIND OF MEMORY!" Natsu shouted. "Oh Natsu..." You whispered sadly knowing what he meant. Lucy grabbed him. "NATSU THATS ENOUGH! LET KABY EXPLAIN HIMSELF!" Lucy shouted. "That book caused my family shame...it was 31 years ago..." Kaby said. He then explained his story. Natsu turned away as he talked while you and Lucy listened...

"As years passed...the anger turned into remorse...and now its too late to ask for his forgiveness...I wanted to destroy what caused him so much happiness...Im sure this is what he would want!" Kaby said as he brought out a lighter. "No! Your wrong!" Lucy said. The fire then blew out on its own. "Kaby look!" The book then glowed a purple aura as it magically lifted up in the air. "Whats happening?" Kaby asked. A purple magic circle surrounded the book. The title 'Daybreak' then lifted off the book. "The spell has been casted on this book!" Lucy said. The title letters then rearranged itself. "'Dear Kaby'..." Kaby read. The book then leviated in the air as Lucy talked. "This book is his letter to you! The spell rearranged all the words so know one else could read it!"

The golden letters then spewed out the book spreading around the entire room. "Wow...!" Natsu said surprised. "Pretty!" Happy said. _'Its beautiful...' You thought._ "He didnt stop writing because he was ashamed...he stopped to finish his masterpiece! A novel of everything he wanted to say to his beloved son! And when you read it the way he intended its his best work ever!" Lucy said. The letters then stopped spreading and the book magically levitated back to Kaby's arms as he began to cry. "Now that the spells been broken you can read it for yourself!" Lucy said. Kaby hugged the book close to him. "Thank you father! I swear I wont let any harm onto this book!" Kaby said.

"Well I guess we wont be collecting that reward!" Natsu said. You smiled and got up from the couch. "Yeah..." You said. "Aye!" Happy said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AYE'?!" Fuse asked looking at you three crazy. "Yeah!" Lucy cried. "We were suppose to destroy it. We didnt finish the job!" Natsu said smirking. "Even so let me do something!" Kaby said. "Nah we're good! Lets go boys!" You said as you began to walk out the room. "But Kitsuna its not his fault he decided not to burn the book!" Lucy cried. "Yeah let us get the money! I wanna buy a hottub full of supermodels!" Fuse cried.

"Lucy! Fuse! Dont be so greedy! You both are totally ruining what was a touching moment!" Happy said. "I NEED THE CASH!" Lucy shouted. "Thanks for offering but we dont want it!" Natsu said. "Yes I do! I need to pay rent!" Lucy cried as she ran over to you. "Too bad for you!" You chuckle. "Easy for you to say! You work a brothel and get more money!" Lucy cried. "Hee hee! I know..." You say grinning at a pissed off Lucy. "I guess we should all go home! That means you Mr. Melon..." Natsu said looking back at him. Lucy and the others stared in surprise at what he meant...

Later on that night you each walked on foot through the mountains to get back home. You walked side by side with Natsu with your hands behind your back as you stared into the sky. "Beautiful night huh Natsu?" You asked. Natsu grinned. "Heh heh!Yeah it's pretty sweet alright!" You smile at him and giggle. "Who in the right mind would ever turn down 2 Million Jewel?!" Lucy cried. "Only three idiots!" Fuse muttered. You then whack Fuse with your hair strand. "OWWW!" He cried. You narrowed your eyes at Lucy. "Ooh...I forgot you was here Looney! Would you shut up a second?!" You asked. "Its Lucy..." She muttered sadly.

"If we had taken the money it wouldnt have looked good! You gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation!" Natsu said. "Of course this white girl wouldnt know that! Dont forget she's a blonde!" You said. "Aye..." Happy said."HEY! We made him happy right? We got the job done and we're walking home...and then to find out that they are not even wealthy? They just rented that house so people would think they were rich..." Lucy said. "Its not like it matters! We could have taken the job either way..." Lucy said. "Do you EVER stop talking?!" You groan. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You glared at her. "'HEY!' Shut up!" You shout. Lucy sighed at that.

You all later stopped and cooked some fish and rabbits by the fire. You rabbit didnt finish cooking so you layed your head in Natsu's lap as he scratched your fur and ears while he ate. "Ooh! Oh Natsu...YES! Right there right there...OOH! That feel good!" You moan. Happy, Fuse and Lucy sweatdropped. "Um what are you doing?" Lucy asked. You glare at her. "Shut up and eat-OOH! OOH Yes Natsu YES!" You moan as Natsu scratched your head. "Tell me again why I have to do this..." He said sweatdropping a bit. "C'mon! You know foxes like to be scratched during the night" You said. "Why not make Fuse do it then?" Natsu asked. "Cmon Natsu! We've been doing this since we were kids! You have good hands you know?" You asked as you reached to slowly stroke Natsu's muscular arms. He blushed a bit at that. "Um...thanks..." He said.

You then got up. "Ok thats enough Natsu! I think my rabbits ready!" You said. "Dig in then!" Natsu said grinning as he munched on his chicken. You then took the rabbit that was on a stick and bring out your wolf claw and slowly slice open the neck as blood poured out. You then begin to suck on the neck of the rabbit drinking up the blood. "Mmm..." You moan. You then take stick off the rabbit and squeeze the head making the eyeballs shoot out. You then guage the eyeballs out with your claw and pop them into your mouth and chew on it. "Mmm! Meaty...I WANT MORE!" You roar as your head alone turns into your Beast Fox form. You then devour the rabbit followed by 10 more as Lucy stared in horror. "Mmm...Delicious..." You moan sucking your fingers as your head turns back to normal. "She's so scary when she eats rabbits!" Lucy cried. "Aye!" Happy said. "Dont judge her! She's a fox! So what?" Fuse asked shrugging. "Thank you Fuse!" You said.

Lucy then turned to Natsu. "By the way...the house...how did you know it wasnt really theres?" "Hm? Oh that was easy! It smelled like some other house" Natsu said. "Yeah I picked up a scent too!" You said. "It seemed pretty obvious right?" Natsu asked. You nodded. "To four animals maybe..." Lucy said. She then smiled. "I was lost in the clouds from reading that book..." "Oh here she goes...make her shut up!" You say rolling your eyes. "I got you figured out!" Natsu said giving Lucy a sinister smile. "What do you mean?" You asked turning to him. "I mean all those papers I found on her desk in her room..." Natsu began. Lucy silently freaked out at that. You smirked. "Ooh! Is it her diary?" "Are there any sex secrets?" Fuse asked. Happy sweatdropped. "Your a perv..." "Shut it Happy!" Fuse said.

Natsu turned to Lucy. "Your writing a novel arent you?" "So thats why she's such a bookworm!" Happy said. You chuckle a bit. "So you write novels huh?" Lucy blushed madly. "Promise you wont tell anybody about them ok?" "Why not?" Happy asked. "Cause I'm a horrible writer! If anyone read my stuff I'd die of embarrassment!" Lucy cried. You look at Lucy closely. "Hey...do you...happen to dream to become a novelist?" You asked. Lucy looked at you. "Well yeah...I do Kitsuna..." "Lucy..." You began. You then touched her hand and take it in yours and closed your eyes. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked confused.

"If you have a dream Lucy, I want you to go for it...strive for it! You have no need to be embarrass about your passion!" You said. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said surprised. You then open your eyes and pull Lucy close to you and hug her. "Lucy...do the best you can to follow your dreams...because I believe you can do it!" You say happily. "Kitsuna...thank you...!" Lucy said as she hugged you back. You smile at that and deepen the hug. You could tell that the two Exceeds and Natsu were dumbstruck but you sensed Natsu's smile. "Wow Tsuna...thats the nicest thing you ever said to Lucy" "I bet Tsuna actually cares for Lucy now!" Happy says cheekily.

You widen your eyes at that. "Oh Kitsuna thanks so much for caring for me!" Lucy said happily. "WHAT?!" You asked shocked. You then instantly kick Lucy away from you. "AHH!" Lucy cried. "Lets get this STRAIGHT!" You yell making Lucy shiek in fear. "I doNOT! Care about YOU! GOT IT?!" You shout. Lucy quickly nodded clearly scared. Natsu, Happy and Fuse sweatdrop. "I knew it was to good to be true..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. "Oh boy..." Natsu said. You then look up into the sky seeing a full moon and instantly turn into your Beast Fox form and began to howl like a wolf. "What are you doing?!" Lucy cried. "Its a habit babe. She does this whenever its a full moon" Fuse said. "Ha ha! Its pretty cool! Let me try!" Natsu said. He then joined you in howling. "Oh brother..." Lucy sighed. "Aye..." Happy said. You all then slept that night.

The next morning you all walked through the forest and through the swamp. Lucy used Horologium to walk through the swamp while you walked using your hair strands as the behaved as multiple feet while you were lifted high in the air.**(Me: Think of Doctor Octopus from Spiderman and you'll see what I mean).** You didnt want your candy made clothing to be messed up with swamp because they would molt and get rotten. So you used your hair because you could always wash it later. ALSO the true fact was that your purple hair was STILL a magical wig you were using.

"'I dont know about his guys are you sure we're going the right way?' She asks" Horologium quotes. "Happy and Fuse said this is the way home so this is were we're going! Is what I answer..." Natsu said imitating Horologium. You giggle at that. "Have some faith! We're cats! We have a great sense of smell!" Happy said. "Yeah so sit tight babe!" Fuse said winking at her. "'Its dogs that have great noses! Not to mention wolves! So Kitsuna why arent you sniffing our way through?!' She asks angrily" Horologuim quotes. "My nose is tired Lulu..." You say smirking. "'Your nose is tired?! What kind of answer is that?! And my name is LUCY!' She cries out loudly" Horologium quotes. "Lucy you need to SHUT UP!" You shout making Natsu wince. "Geez Tsuna calm down" Natsu said looking at you crazy. "Make that white girl stop talking then!" You cry. "'I AM NOT WHITE! IM JAPANESE!' She shouts loudly" Horologium quotes.

You then sniff the air. "What is it Tsuna? You got something?" Natsu asked turning to you. You then turn to a bush and point to it. "Over there!" "I'll get it!" Natsu said charging for the bush. You then sniff the air again smelling pee. You then widen your eyes. "Wait! Natsu! Dont go there!" You cry. "Whos there?!" Natsu asked jumping into the bush. Natsu then rumbled with whoever was in the bush and him and the shirtless guy jump out revealing to be none other than Gray who was in boxers.

"Its Gray!" Happy said. "Alright!" Fuse said smirking. "'What is he doing in his underwear?'" Horologium quotes. You recoil your hair back to your head and soon were now standing on the ground. "I was trying to find a bathroom! Didnt you hear when Kitsuna said to back off?!" Gray asked angrily. "Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu asked. The crazed out insane look on his face made you burst out laughing. "'Why are you laughing? They are about to fight!' She cries loudly" Horologium quotes. "AND WHO EVER HEARD OF A BATHROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST?!" Natsu shouts.

You then stop laughing and frown. "Hey! I do that alot...Im an animal you know..." "Well thats normal for you Tsuna! Im talking about human pervs like Gray!" Natsu said glaring at him. "I WANTED SOME PRIVACY I DIDNT EXPECT AN IDIOT TO BARGE IN!" Gray yelled getting in his face. The two began menacing. "They are so childish!" Lucy said. "She's says to the cat!" Happy quotes. You smirk in amusement. "FIGHT! FIGHTTTTT!" You cheer. You personally enjoyed seeing those two fight. "Go on Gray kick his ass!" Fuse cheered. "Go get em Natsu!" You cheer. Lucy looked at you both crazy. "DONT ENCOURAGE THEM!" Lucy cried.

You all later relaxed by a cliff where Fuse and Happy were fishing. Gray scratched your right ear roughly to greet you. "Ow Gray! Why do you always scratch so rough?!" You cry. "Sorry..." Gray said. Natsu glared at him. "'Sorry'? Thats all you could think about to say to her?! HER EARS ARE SENSATIVE!" "I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Gray asked. Lucy sweatdropped. "So uh...you were on your way back from a job?" "Yeah theres a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town where the guild is" Gray explained. "See? I told you so!" Happy said. "Well if your noses were so great how come you guys didnt know that Gray was in front of us?" Lucy asked. "There are some things you dont wanna smell!" Happy said. "Heh heh! Got that right!" Fuse said.

"What'd you say?!" Gray asked angrily. "I agree! So go on home and we'll smell you later" Natsu said smirking. Gray was about to get up but you use your hair strand to push him down. "No Gray! Dont go! I have a question for ya" You say smirking. "Whats that?" Gray asked looking at you. "How come your sexy self isnt coming the Magical House every now and then? You know the ladies there are just dying for you to visit cutie! Hee hee!" You giggle and your hair strand strokes his chin. You heard Natsu growling much to your pleasure since you would often use Gray to test Natsu's jealousy.

Gray slightly slapped your hair strand away from him. "For obvious reasons Kitsuna..." He said. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Alright! Smell you later then! Go on! Get out of my sight!" You say quickly. "Ouch..." Fuse said. Gray then got up. "Fine I will...and unless you want trouble you should go too!" "Why do you say that?" Lucy asks as you grab a passing by rabbit and began to drink its blood from the neck that you cut open. "Because Erza's due back anytime now..." Gray said. You spat your rabbit blood all over Lucy's clothes and she didnt seem to care as she was just as shocked at you and Natsu. "THE Erza?!" Lucy asks. "WHOA!"

"And aside from Tsuna she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail!" Happy said. "And the sexiest! Heh heh! I want me some redhead now!" Fuse says in a flirtatious voice. "GOD DAMN!" You shout as you slam the unfinished rabbit onto the ground. "SHE COMING BACK?! I DONT WANT HER AROUND!" "I cant wait to meet her!" Lucy cried happily. You slowly turn to her glaring. "You-are-a-ASS KISSER!" "...It makes me sick!" You say in disgust. "HEY I AM NOT!" Lucy cried. She then turns to the guys. "But you know? I never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly before. Whats she like?" Lucy asked. "Scary..." Happy, Natsu and Gray moped. "A wild animal..." Gray said. "An even wilder beast than Tsuna..." Natsu said. "NO SHE'S NOT!" You said. "Yeah no she's not...SHE'S A FULL ON MONSTER!" Happy said.

"But she's sooooo HOT!" Fuse said grinning. "Have you forgotten that she beat you up after you flirted with her?" Gray asked. "Hey man! It was WORTH it!" Fuse said. "You have NO taste in woman Fuse!" You said. "I SO DO!" Fuse cried. "She's so scary!" Lucy cried. "Mmhm! You said you wanted to meet her HUH?" You asked as you quickly nodded. Lucy sweatdropped. "No not anymore..." "Like I said we should all get back!" Gray said. "Crap! Lets get moving!" Natsu cried.

Thats when a huge explosion shot out of nowhere making you all hit the sandy ground. "What now?" Gray asked annoyed. "Wheres Fuse and Happy?!" Natsu asked as sand fell from his mouth. "Help me..." You heard. "Help you? HELP US!" You heard. You all looked down seeing Fuse and Happy tied together against sticks surrounded by a group of guys who were ready to cook them. "Fuse!" You cry worridly. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Natsu shouted. The group of guys then turned to you all. "Happy!" Lucy called. "Thank goodness!" Happy cried. "Babe? BABE! You gotta help me lady! I said you gotta help me! Im too sexy to be cooked alive man!" Fuse cried. Happy sweatdropped. "Seriously?" "Hey pipe down! Both of you!" The orge looking man said.

You, Natsu and Gray glared at the guys. "Those are our friends your trying to roast buddy! Sorry but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner!" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "Your all wizards arent you? What guild are you with?" Gray asked. "UGH! Who gives a damn Gray?" You asked angrily as you bare your wolf claw. "LETS TAKE EM DOWN!" You say devilishly as your head goes into your Beast Fox form. "Whoa!" Lucy cried. "Take it easy already..." Gray said. "Im not telling..." the orge guy began. "GET EM!" The group then charges for you all. "Gray! Tsuna! Lets do it!" Natsu said. "You got it!" You said. "Alright but dont go telling me what to do" Gray said.

The three of you jumped each launching physical attacks at the group of guys while Lucy just sat there. "Sand bomb! Go!" The orge said as he punched the ground summoning a magic circle. You and Natsu then found yourselves trapped inside a ball tornado of sand. "Crap we're stuck!" Natsu said angrily. You smirk at him. "Are we?" He smirks back at you and instantly on sync you both create a fire/musical explosion wave escaping from the sand bomb as you both land in front of the orge guy. "Jerk! Now my mouth is full of sand and its all because of you!" Natsu said. "CMERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU PUSSY!" You yell. You and Natsu then charge up. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" Flames surround Natsu's fist as musical energy waves surround your feet. You and Natsu launch your attacks at the orge guy creating an explosion in the forest.

You all then tie up the men. "Dont you guys think you might have gone overboard?" Gray asked. "So what if we did? We got the job done!" Natsu said. "Grow up already! Your an embarrasment to the guild!" Gray yelled. "What? Shut up!" Natsu yelled. You walk over to them and put your arms around both of them. "Cmon boys dont be like that! Its been awhile since the three of us rumbled together as a team. I mean...I enjoy getting close and physical..it allows me to be comfortable with my body ya know?" You say flirtaiously. Gray and Natsu look at you confused. "Huh?" You grin. You instantly pull Natsu and Gray's face towards your breasts. "You boys comfortable with my body? Hm?" You asked. "Kitsuna/Tsuna!" Natsu and Gray groan as they struggle to break free. "Ooh!" You moan. "I am DEFINENTLY comfortable with this..."

"Lu...lullby..." The orge moaned. You widen your eyes and quickly pulled Natsu and Gray away from your breasts as they gasp for air. You turned to the orge. "Say that again?" You ask. "Did he just say lullaby?" Gray asks. "INCOMING!" Happy and Fuse cry. Instantly a heavy force whacks you all to the other side also bringing the tied up guys down to the center of the earth...seemingly killed..."What was that?" Lucy asked. "Who was that?" Natsu asked. You nodded in agreement. "Who ever it was there fast! I cant even sense there presence anymore..." Gray said. "Yeah...I barely got to pick up their scent..." You said. "What could this mean?" Natsu asked. "Lullaby..." Lucy muttered.

R&R! Tell me what you all think! Any ideas?! BYE!


	7. The Wizard In Armor!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEASSSEEEE SOMEONE LET ME KNOW THAT THEY ARE READING THIS STORY!...Enjoy!

The next morning you left the house in your revealing fan dancing outfit. It consisted of a strapless black bra top with gold designs along with a deep purple long sleeved cropped jacket over it, a purple long skirt with split entirely exposed sides to show your hips and assets held together by a rope at the waist. Along with red sandals with socks. In your hair were two bells and you held white fans with gold symbols. Fan Dancing was one of the traditional dances in the Fenie Fox Kingdom. Your sister and fellow Princess Kulala was the best Fan Dancer there was in the Kingdom and you always admired her for it! The King (Your father) ordered Kulala to teach you but things obviously never worked out...until you met Songulala of course!

You assumed that Fuse went to a corner store to buy some 'P Magz' so you told him to meet you at the Fairy Tail Guild. You hit the streets and fan danced for everyone that watched as you performed. People tossed money at you in approval. You took and and headed straight for the guild. Mirajane saw you as she walked by holding some cups. "Kitsuna! Hello!" She said walking up to you as she scratched your right ear. Your fan dancing clothing then disappeared and you instantly changed into a bikini top made entirely out of money along with matching pants with coins at the pocket. Your top was basically Jewel dollars. You kept your golden cuffs and belly piercing though. "Hey Wifey! How you been?" You asked hugging Mirajane. "I've been well! Have you been fan dancing?" She asked. "Yeah! I thought I could use the extra cash!" You said. You smiled. "Make me some Rabbit Blood?" "Hee hee! You got it!" Mirajane said.

"Hey Mira! Can we get three beers over here please?" A guildmate asked. "Be right with you!" Mirajane said. "So when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?" Wakaba asked. "Uh NEVER! She dont want you! A'nit nobody touching my girl!" You say as you protectively put your arm around Mira. She giggled at that. "Oh Kitsuna you dont need to protect me!" "Yeah! And I wasn't talking to you!" Wakaba said glaring at you. You glare back. "Im sorry WHAT?!" You bark as your head goes into your Beast Fox form as you roar. Mirajane put her hand out to block you and smiled at Wakaba. "Wakaba only one small problem..." Mirajane began. She then transformed into an old woman. "You already have a wife!" You then began to burst out laughing at how Mirajane looked. "I hate it when you do that! Its so creepy!" Wakaba cried.

You snickered to yourself and walked over to where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were. Fuse was there too reading his collection of 'P Magz'. "Yo!" You said. Lucy and the two cats turned to you. Natsu layed his head against the table with a bottle of beer next to him. "Oh hi Kitsuna!" Lucy said. Happy and Fuse flew over to your head and each took turns scratching your right ear. "Aye!" Lucy then walked over to you and scratched your ear. You glare at her and slap her hand away. "THAT WAS THE LEFT!" You shout. "Eeek! Sorry!" Lucy cried. You groaned and shook your head and took a seat next to Natsu.

"Hello there Dragon Boy!" You say smirking. "...Hello Tsuna..." Natsu groaned. Without looking at you he lazily flopped his hand up and his palm landed on your cheek. You stare at him in confusion. His palm then climbed it's way across your face eventually reaching your ear to scratch it. "Whats with you?" You asked. "Aw nothing..." Natsu said. Mirajane then came over to you and served the Rabbit Blood. "Thank you love!" You said taking it. Mirajane smiled sweety. "Of course! Let me know if you need anything else!" She then walked away. You drank your Rabbit Blood. "...Hey...is your top made out of Jewel?" Lucy asked. You stopped drinking. "Yeah. Why?" You asked. "You think I could maybe have-?" "-No! No you may NOT! You free loading BITCH! Here I go giving you a place to stay and you already asking me for money! Like DAMN! Go to the request board and get a damn JOB!" You yell. Lucy sweatdropped and frowned. "Geez I was just asking..."

"I guess we should probably go find another job..." Natsu said. "Aye! We're running out of food money!" Happy said. "And P Mag money...WOAH! Hello..." Fuse said amused as he turned the next page of the provacative magazine. "Having fun?" You asked rolling your eyes. "Oh yeah..." Fuse said smirking. Lucy then went up to the request board to search for a job which took some time. "Hmm...what should a choose?" An anime angry vein pops on your head as you slam your empty barrel cup onto the table. This seemed to startle Natsu as he looked at you surprised. "GOD DAMMIT! JUST PICK ONE! THIS ISNT REBECCA BLACKS 'FRIDAY' WHERE SHE'S TAKING HER DAMN SWEET TIME TO CHOSE A DAMN SEAT IN THE CAR! THIS A'NIT NO MUSIC VIDEO! SO MAKE A DECISION ALREADY!" You shout. Fuse and Happy bursted out laughing as everyone in the guild looked at you crazy.

Natsu blinked his eyes in surprise at you as Lucy slightly cried in fear. "Geez Tsuna. Whats your problem?" Natsu asked. "I dont have a problem. Im just OLD!" You say. "So what if your old?" "Old people GET STRESSED!" You said sternly. Natsu sweatdropped. "Noted..." "Which reminds me Fuse?" You asked. He turns to you. "Moko sha fuy ya ka ka?" You asked. **(Me: 'When is my foot cream coming in the mail again?') **"In three days..." Fuse said. You nodded at that. Natsu looked at you and Fuse in confusion. "Huh? Whats in three days?" Happy asked. "Yeah! Quit talking in your secret language and let us in on what your saying already!" Natsu cried. "No!" You said. "Oh c'mon Tsuna! Tell us! I thought we were buddies?" You patted his head. "We are buddies! I just cant tell you what Fuse and I are talking about" Natsu groaned at that.

You both walked up to Lucy who still didnt make a decision. "WELL?" You asked. "Well what?" Lucy asked glaring at you a bit. "'Well' pick us a job already!" Natsu said. "You've got to be kidding? What makes you think I wanna do that?" Lucy asked. "Well we are a team now arent we?" Natsu asked. "Yeah and we picked a job last time! Its your turn to pick! So get to it!" Happy said like a boss. "Since when are you calling the shots?" Fuse asked. You snickered at that. "Just for get it cat! As far as I'm concern the team has been disbanded!" Lucy said. "GOOD! We dont want you! We dont LIKE YOU!" You said amused. "Yes we do!" Natsu said. "No WE DONT!" You said sternly.

"Anyway you guys only wanted me last time because I was a blonde!" Lucy said. "Bimbo!" You finished. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Dont be ridiulous! Thats not the reason we chose you! We picked you because your so nice!" Natsu said happily. You laughed in amusement. "Nice? HAH! I have to live with this bitch and put up with her always overusing my bath tubs and making the water bill rise up and you say she's NICE?!" "Well yeah..." Natsu said. "Hey the more she takes a bath the more opputunities I get! Heh heh!" Fuse snickered as he pulled out a scrap book full of pictures of Lucy either bathing, changing, or walking around half naked. "HEY! YOU GIVE THAT BACK YOU PERVERT!" Lucy yelled. Fuse quickly hid the book. "No can do babe! Heh heh!" Lucy whimpered at that.

"Hey Lucy if Kitsuna wont let you on the team then you dont have to say with those losers she hangs out with. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams" Gray said. "Your clothes Gray..." Cana said blunty as she sipped her alcohol. Gray freaked out at that. "Jerk!" Natsu blurted out. The two of them went head to head much to your excitement. "Fuse! Get the camera, the dead rabbits, fish and popcorn! S***s about to get real!" You said amused. "On it!" Fuse said. He then quickly went to get the items. You ate and watched while Fuse began filming. Lucy sweatdropped. "Seriously?" "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A JERK DRAGON BOY?!" Gray yelled. "AND SO WHAT IF I DID WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh no they are at it again..." Happy said as he munched on some fish. Loke then went to flirt with Lucy until he ran away after finding out that she was a Celestial Wizard. Lucy asked whats up but Mirajane simply explained that he had a bad history with Celestial Wizards. You sighed knowing Loke's secret and you promised that you wouldnt tell. Your attention was then turned back to Gray who threw Natsu towards Lucy. "Will you two just knock it off already?!" Lucy asked annoyed. "Natsu started it! Im just following through!" Gray said. "Where are your clothes?" Cana asked calmly. Gray freaked out at that.

Natsu then got up glaring angrily at Gray. "Your always provoking me! You dirty slim ball!" "Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you? You fire clown?" Gray asked. You and Fuse turned to each other sweatdropping. "This isnt interesting enough of a fight...turn the camera off..." You said. Fuse closed the camera. "I didnt even start filming...it was boring from the start..." Loke then bursted in the guildhall opening the door. "I'VE GOT BAD NEWS!" You all turn to him. You gasp. "OH NO! IS BURGER KING GOING OUT OF BUSINESS?!" Everyone in the guildhall turned to look at you confused. "Huh?!" "Seriously?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. Fuse looked mad. "Its because of stupid Mc Donalds isnt it? Stupid Chicken Wrap! TEAM BURGER KING!" He said raising up his paw. "Aye!" Happy added. "What the hell is Burger King?" Gray asked confused. "Of course you wouldnt know what Burger King is Ice Brain!" Natsu scolded. "WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME HEAD?!" Gray asked angrily.

"Well uh...Burger King isnt going out of business..." Loke said. You sweatdropped and sat down. "Oh...then whats the bad news?" You asked. "Its Erza...she's on her way here..." Loke said. Everyone in the guildhall freaked out. "What? WHAT?! No no no...Mira! I need 12 glasses of Rabbit Blood NOW! PLEASE!" You cried. "In a second!" Mirajane said sweetly. How can she be so calm. "Wow at the mention of her name the whole place freaks out" Lucy said. "Well aside of Kitsuna she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail although more intimidating" Mirajane said. She then served you some Rabbit Blood and you did not hesistate to drink fast. "She's starting to turn into you Cana..." Macao said. "Oh shut up!" Cana said.

You heard Erza's footsteps as she slowly walked into the guild carrying a heavy object with one arm. You turned away as you drank not bothering to make eye contact. She slammed the object into the ground. "I have returned...where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked. "Wow she's pretty" Lucy whispered. "And your pretty much an ass kisser..." You said before sipping your drink. "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "Welcome back Erza! The Master is at the conference right now" Mirajane said. Erza nodded. "I see..." She then turned to face everyone. "Now listen up!" Everyone in the guild but you silently freaked out. "While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do!" She said. "She's even hotter when she's angry..." Fuse said. "Keep quiet! I dont want her to see us so dont draw any attention..." You whispered.

"Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking!" Erza scolded. Cana startled immediately stops drinking from the barrel. "Vegeta! Please take the dancing outside..." Erza said. "Wakaba? Get rid of that FILTHY habit!" She then turned to Nab who was at the request board. "Nab? I suspected that I'd find you staring at the request board...JUST PICK A JOB!" Erza shouted. "-Pffft!" You covered your mouth to conceal your laugh at how Erza shouted. Fuse sweatdropped. "Now you've done it..." "Quiet! Im sure she didnt hear me..." You whispered.

"I know that snicker anywhere...Kitsuna?" Erza asked looking around. You silently freaked out and burried your head against the table. "OVER HERE BABE!" Fuse shouted. "FUSE!" You cry. You felt Erza's gaze fall onto you as you heard her footsteps. "There you are..." She said. You sighed and brought your head up. "Hello Erza..." You said bluntly. "Hello Kitsuna..." She said. She then reached over to your right ear and scratched it. "Eeek! Grrrr...!" You growl. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Sorry...did I scratch the wrong ear?" She asked as if not caring. "No...IT JUST HURTS BECAUSE YOUR SCRATCHING WITH METAL ON YOUR FINGERS!" You said quickly. "Forget about that...are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked. "Over there!" Fuse said pointing at them. "Aye!" Happy added.

You look over at them seeing how they were bro hugging as they sweated awkwardly. You smirk seeing how they were faking just so Erza wont beat them up from fighting. "Oh hey Erza! We're just hanging out like how good friends tend to do!" Gray said. "Aye!" Natsu said. You bursted out laughing at that. "WHY IS NATSU TALKING LIKE HAPPY!?" Lucy cried. "Thats great! Im quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well! However its natural for only the best of friends to fight every now and then" Erza said. "Aye!" Natsu said nervously. "Whats with Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He's scared because Erza once beat up Natsu in a fight" Mirajane said. "That was a stupid thing to do" Lucy said. "Mmhm!" You say in agreement. "And after that she found Gray naked and beat him up too" Macao said. "And lets not forget how she tried to beat up Loke for trying to hit on her" Cana said. She then smirked at Fuse. "Didnt the same thing happen to you?" Fuse sweatdropped. "Yeah..." "Seriously? What do you see in her?" You asked. "Hey! Redhead chicks are hot!" Fuse said. "And you are so NOT!" You said rolling your eyes.

Erza turned to you. "Are you working at the club right now? Or performing on the streets later perhaps?" You sighed. "Nah. I just came back from performing and im not working at the Magical House for another 5 hours from now" You said. Erza nodded. "Good!" "Natsu, Gray, Kitsuna? I need you to do me a favor..." Erza began. Fuse smirked at you. "You mad?" You on the other hand just crushed your beer bottle as your eye twitched. "I wouldnt want to get near her if I were you..." Happy said. Fuse sweatdropped. "Aye...GREAT! Now you got me saying it!"

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would talk to the Master first but he isnt here right now but this is a matter of utmost urgency!" Erza said. The three of you stared at her intently seeing how this was seemingly important. "The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help..." Natsu and Gray glared at each other while guild members murmured at Erza's proposel. You glared at Erza. "Why should I help YOU? I dont LIKE YOU!" Everyone in the guild gasped at that. " KITSUNA ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy cried. "YES I AM! NOW SHUT UP!" You yelled. Erza glared back at you. The two of you were similar to Natsu and Gray always fighting just like when you were kids only Erza fought with Mirajane most of the time.

"Kitsuna...I have no time to deal with your potty mouth today...this is important..." Erza said. "So you turn to ME for help?" You asked. You roll your eyes. "Pffft! A'nit this a bitch! FIRST she goes on critizing me cause I run the Magical House and sleep with men, then she parades back here looking all scary cause she thinks she's Buffy**(Me: The Vampire Slayer BTW)**,then she critizes everyone in the guild for being themselves! Like god damn! Your worst than this white bitch whose with me!" You said pointing at Lucy. "HEY!" She cried. "I just wish you'd stop being a judgemental bitch and just let people be who they are! Like stop! Let Natsu and Gray kill each other, let Cana drink, let people dance until they are drunk. Let these people BE! PLEASE listen to ME!" You cry. Mirajane sighed. "Oh Kitsuna..." Erza continued to glare at you but you didnt care. "KITSUNA?! are you MAD?!" Macao cried. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU MAN!" Loke cried. "YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THEM KITSUNA!" Lucy cried.

"She's going to DESTROY YOU!" Gray said. "Like really!" Natsu cried. "Aye..." Natsu cried scared. "I dont CARE! "You just glared back at Erza. "Well?" Erza stared back at you for a moment and sighed. "...Your right Kitsuna...I should let these people be..." She said smiling. The whole Fairy Tail Guild went crazy. "HUH?!" "WHATS GOING ON WITH ERZA?!" Lucy cried. "You mean your not gonna kill her?!" Gray asked shocked. "Not even a little?!" Natsu asked. "Of course not...Kitsuna you are right...I should take the time to listen to you more" Erza said nodding. You blushed. "R-really?! You mean it? For real?!" You asked surprise raising an eyebrow. "Of course...now then...will you go on this job with me?" Erza asked. You blushed seeing how Erza just changed and acted so calm and casual with you after you constant ranting. "I...yes...ok! I'll go with you" You said. "Good! Thank you!" Erza said nodding.

"She really does have a heart..." Fuse said. "Aye! Thats Erza for you" Happy said. You walk over to Natsu and Gray who continued to glare at each other at how they were working together. You could tell they were not please. You smirk and put your arms around both of them. "Get over it boys we're working with each other! Like it or not!" You said grinning. Natsu and Gray continued to glare at each other. "The four of us will meet at the train station tomorrow morning" Erza said. "Erza, Natsu, Gray and Kitsuna working together? I never saw that one coming..." Mirajane said. "This could be...the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

The next morning you met up with Erza, Gray and Natsu at the train station...oh yeah and Lucy was there too...you decided to leave the house in a bikini top and leather pants made entirely out of two black plastic hands that cupped your chest together and wrapped tightly around the back as if someone was grabbing them **(Me: Like in Lady Gaga's 'Applause' music video)** and each hand made up each breast. Your pants were normal only on the back pockets were studded prints of two silver hands as if someone were touching it. Your belongings were put in your suitcase which was black with a studded gold microphone on it. You watched in amusement as Natsu and Gray yelled at each other on how they had to work together while everyone in the station watched.

You currently sat with Lucy, Plue and the two cats who ate fish. Fuse who had his favorite P Magz with him as he drooled at the pictures. You munched on a dead rabbit by the neck and allowed the blood to pour into your mouth. "Lets just sit here and pretend we dont know them..." Lucy said. "Mmhm..." You said nodding. "What made you want to come with us?" Happy asked. "Mira asked me to tag along" Lucy said. "Fantastic..." You say sarcastically. "Kitsuna is your top made out of two hands on your chest!?" Lucy asked. "Yeah so what? I enjoy the sensation of hands on my breasts!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Do you always wear clothes made out of actually items or food?" "You got a problem with that?! I like to make clothes because stores dont carry my 'rack' anymore! Whats your excuse?!" You asked annoyed.

"Just look at you! You cant even walk around in that little skirt without looking like yous about to trip!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...'yous'?!" "Thats right! YOUS is the problem! Stop judging other people with everything! GOD DAMN!" You yell. "Sheesh! Nothing! Im sorry okay?!" Lucy asked. You sighed. "Its alright...Im just not a morning person..." You said. _'And I need that foot cream to come in the mail soon! My foot are killing me! I think I'm getting a bunon!' You thought._

"Sorry Im late! Have you been waiting long?" A voice asked. You turned to see Erza. "No not really-AHHH!" Lucy cried shocked seeing Erza with dozen of luggage. "You no Erza theres such thing as 'Too much stuff. Not enough space'" You said. "You got that from that commercial didnt you?" Fuse asked grinning. You smirk back. "Yup!" You both then snickered. "Its time to go good buddy!" Gray said hugging Natsu. "Aye!" Natsu said happily. "You two are the worst actors in the world!" You said. "And one Happy is enough!" Lucy added.

Erza smiled at the two. "Good...I really love to see the two of you get along" Erza said. She then turned to you and Lucy. "Oh Kitsuna! Why dont you introduce me to your friend?" Erza asked. "Huh? Oh you mean this one! Well here! This is the white girl Lucy!" You said. "HEY! STOP SAYING THAT!" Lucy shouted. She then smiled at Erza. "Anyway I just joined Fairy Tail and Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I can learn a thing or too! I hope thats ok with you!" Lucy said. "The more the merrier! I am Erza!" Erza said.

"Hey Erza I'll come with you but under one condition!" Natsu said. You smirked at him. "Your calling the shots?" "Natsu...shut up!" Gray said. "Lets hear it..." Erza said turning to him. "I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him shocked. You snickered at that. "Whats wrong with you?! You have some kind of death wish?!" Gray asked. "BUT! I wanna battle Tsuna first!" Natsu said pointing at you. You blinked your eyes in surprise. "Me?" You then smirk. "Well you got it Natsu! Im going to enjoy it...alot!" You said with a wink. "Heh heh! Great!" Natsu then turned to Erza. "Im alot stronger than last time! This time it will be way different! Cause Im gonna beat you!" "...Yes I can tell you've improved! As to weither or not you can beat me. Or Kitsuna for that matter...but I'll suppose we'll have to see...I accept your challenge!" Erza said smiling. "Now we get to watch Natsu get his ass kicked by two chicks!" Fuse muttered. "Aye!" Happy said. "Oh yeah IM FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted as flames left his mouth.

You all rode the train later on. You sat in between Gray and Natsu while Lucy and Erza sat on the other side. Fuse and Happy sat together on Natsu and Lucy held Plue. Natsu suffered motion sickness the whole ride. You suffered silently doing your best not to appear uncomfortable. "I swear your totally pathetic Natsu...one minute your picking a fight and the next your like this..." Gray said. "C'mere Natsu...I keep you cozy!" You coo. Natsu groaned. You did not hesistate to pull him towards your lap and bring his face towards your breasts as you wrap your arms around his neck. You sighed in relief not feeling sick anymore. "Ahh...see? Dont you feel much better Natsu?" You asked. "Ughh...blehhh..." Natsu groaned still feeling sick. "Seriously doesnt anyone else find what they do wierd?" Lucy asked. "Its what they do when they are on rides Lucy" Gray said. "I thought she would have told you by now that being in the comfort of men keeps her from getting sick" Erza said. "Yeah but still..." Lucy said sweatdropping.

Natsu began to wiggle around in your chest to escape. "Hey Natsu! Stop squirming! I need you to stay close!" You cry as you struggled to hold him down. "Give him to me Kitsuna. I can hold him down" Erza said. "Ok" You then gave Natsu to Erza. She turned to him. "Now just relax..." "Aye..." Natsu groaned. Erza then punched him hard in the gut knocking him out cold. "There..." Erza said handing Natsu back to you. "Thank you Erza!" You said. You then brought the out cold Natsu back to your chest and relaxed.

"So? Erza? Whats the situation?" You asked. "Yeah I think its time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on?" Gray asked. "Of course! I have reasons to think that a different guild is planning something big. Im not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby" Erza said. "Lullaby?!" Gray, Happy and Fuse asked in unison. "Wait that thing from before?" Lucy asked turning to you. "I think so..." You said. Erza looked at you all wondering what each of you were talking about...

COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!

Happy faced the other way does a little dance before Fuse comes out of nowhere to kick him knocking him out. Fuse smirks and winks at the audience...

Happy is shown to be full and burping as he lies down surrounded by bony fish that he has eaten. Fuse is shown in anime tears watching the whole time that he didnt get to eat any...

BACK TO THE SHOW!

"I see...so it was from the Eisenwald Guild" Erza said. "We're not positive that it was from Eisenwald. But they did mention Lullaby" Gray said. "It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever thats coming..." Erza said. "So this thing scares dark wizards huh?" You asked. "Im only hypothising. But whoever you saw dragging Happy and Fuse's kidnappers they must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didnt want their plans getting out!" Erza said. "What do you think they are going to try?" Lucy asked. "Maybe kill?" You asked. "Let me start from the beginning...just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped at a gathering spot for local wizards..." Erza began. She then told you her story...

"Lullaby...thats like a song that you sing kids to sleep" Lucy said. "Yes...and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic..." Erza said. "You sure the guys you saw were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked. "Yes...I cant believe I was such a fool that day..." Erza said. "C'mon now. Dont be like that! Wasnt your fault" You said shrugging. "Your right...sorry..." Erza said. "I didnt recognize his name...Erigore: The Ace of Eisenwald! He only accepts assination requests! Which is why he is called Erigore the Reaper!"

"Sounds like a dangerous man..." You say smirking. "Be serious Kitsuna!" Erza said sternly. "Oh I'm always serious Erza...always..." You say seductively. "Oh brother..." Gray said sweatdropping. "This guy kills for money?!" Lucy asked shocked. "When the Council outlawed assination requests Erigore decided that money was more important than the councils rules. As a result the wizards were kicked out of their wizard league years ago. But that didnt stop them...they evade orders and remain active to this day" Erza finished.

"I should be heading home now!" Lucy cried. "C'mon baby! Stay awhile!" Fuse said smirking. You then saw Lucy was sitting on a tiny puddle. "Lucy did you pee your pants?! Heh! I wouldnt expect anything less from a little girl!" "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Lucy cried. "Little bitch is more like it..." You said grinning. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "How could I've been so careless! If only I recongized Eriogore then! I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!" Erza said angrily. "She's scary!" Lucy cried. "Erza...sweetie...what did I say about worrying and stressing so MUCH at SUCH a young age?!" You asked worridly. "Im sorry...but I just cant get over it!" Erza said. "Your a young woman! You cant stress so early at your age! You'll get grey hairs and wrinkles! Trust me!" You said. "With the age I am it is so hard to...maintain my beautiful physical features of course..." You say flirtatiously as you get in a sexy pose.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Why do you talk like your an old hag?" "Because I am old! Dummy!" You said. "What? No your not! You look like your 19 or something!" Lucy said. You sigh. "No stupid. Physically I am but Im really over 8,000 years" Lucy looked dumbfounded. "...H-huh?!" "You mean you didnt know? The fox species are not in normal age like the rest of us. They've been living longer than us you know" Gray said. "BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Lucy cried. "The fox species are an advanced race so it is humanly possible. Kitsuna is exactly 8,919 to be exact!" Erza explained. "HOW?! THATS CRAZY?!" Lucy cried. "Isnt it?" Happy asked. "But Kitsuna you look so-!" Lucy began. "-I know! I know...I'm still a sexy looking woman right?" You asked striking another sexy pose. Gray and Lucy sweatdrop. "Your really full of yourself..." Gray said. "Uh huh..." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. You glare at that. "All of y'all better shut up! Im beautiful so you better believe it!"

"Anyway Im not sure that I can take on a whole guild by myself. Thats why I asked you, Gray and Natsu to come with me...we're storming in the Eisenwald Guild!" Erza said. "Sounds good to me!" Gray said. You giggled. "Me too! More Instagram selfie oppurtunites so I can get more likes and followers! Hee hee!" "Aye!" Happy said. "I should have never came!" Lucy cried. "Woah Lucy! Your all wet! Do I turn you on?" Fuse asked smirking. "No you perv its SWEAT!" Lucy cried.

You all later on had lunch on the train. You chose to eat some meat with some rabbit stew you brought along. You ate with your claws. "So what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked. "Good question!" Erza said. "Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed!" Happy said. "I dont know if I can call that pretty!" Lucy cried. "Your pretty...pretty hot!" Fuse said grinning as he groped Lucy's breast with his paw. Lucy glared at him. "HEY! GET OFF YOU PERV!" Lucy then through him to the side. "Ow..." Fuse cried. "Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine!" Erza said. "Mmm yeah...why don't you show us a beautiful magic trick Gray?" You asked turning to him. "What like this?" Gray then performed some Ice Make magic and created the Fairy Tail symbol and levitated it over to Lucy who smiled in awe.

"I use Ice Make Magic" Gray said. "Now I see why you and Natsu dont get along! He's fire your ice! Talk about not mixing well!" Lucy laughed. You narrowed your eyes at her. "WOW you are SO intelligent Lucy! I NEVER figured that out myself AT ALL!" You say sarcastically. Lucy glared at you. You rolled your eyes. "I mean...right Fuse? Um Fuse?" You asked. You looked to the side seeing that Fuse made a little peek hole to spy on the girls in the trains bathroom. He snickered as you sweatdropped. "Having fun?" Erza glared at him. "Fuse get out of there NOW!" This made Fuse jump up in surprise. "Yeeeekkkk!" He cried. He then scurried over to you all and sat on your lap.

You all later got off the train to the new station. "You think the Eisenwald guys are in this place?" Gray asked. "I have no idea. Thats why we are here to find out" Erza said. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should just go home..." Lucy said. "You got money to get back?" Fuse asked. Lucy sighed. "No..." You grin at her. "Want me to tie you against the wheels of the train in the back? No one will be able to see you ya know!" "What?! Your crazy! Why would I do something like that?!" Lucy asked glaring at you. "I know you wouldnt! I said I would force you down against the train wheels because I simply just dont like you AT ALL!" You say happily.

Lucy looked at you crazy. "You need HELP!" You glare at her and instantly uncoil your hair and wrapped it around Lucy's wrists as she cries out in pain. "And YOU need to watch that tongue of yours! Respect your elders little girl!" You say grinning. "Ow! Let me go! Let me go!" Lucy cried. "Alright Kitsuna thats enough! Let her go!" Gray said calmly. "Oh alright!" You then drop Lucy and walk back to follow Gray and Erza. "Ow..." Lucy whimpered. You snicker at that.

She followed you shortly. "Hold on! Wheres Natsu?" Happy asked. You gasped and stop in your tracks. "STOP! We have to get him back!" You shout. Erza and Gray look at you crazy. "Hey calm down Kitsuna! We'll get-" Gray began but it was too late because you already were speeding through the station. "Wait Kitsuna!" Erza cried and everyone ran after you. You stopped and stared in shock seeing how you were all too late because the train had left. "Uh oh! There he goes!" Happy said. Fuse laughed. "DAMN!" You shout as you stomp your foot against the ground. Gray sweatdropped. "Easy...we'll get him back..." Lucy was the last one to catch up and she panted. "How are you able to run so fast in those heels?" "SHUT UP LUCY!" You spat.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him! I am such a fool! Natsu hates all form of transportation! Its all my fault!" Erza cried. "Yeah no kidding..." You said annoyed. "I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!" Erza said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Thats a little much..." You grinned at Erza and pulled out a giant black electric guitar. "I'll be happy to hit you Erza!" You say devilishly as you grin. "Yes! Please hit me Kitsuna!" Erza said. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "WHERE DID YOU PULL THAT GUITAR FROM?! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" "Unless if you wanna get hit I suggest you SHUT THE F*** UP WHITE GIRL!" You shout. "Kitsuna HIT ME!" Erza cried. "Im on it!" You say smirking as you got ready...

...After that...Erza pulled the train lever to bring the train back. A train man came over to her. "What do you think your doing lady? You cant pull the emergency lever without permission!" The main cried. "Its for our friend! Please understand!" Erza said calmly. "Are you kidding me?!" The man cried. You grabbed him by the collar and raise him up high baring your fangs. "NO WE'RE NOT! NOW EITHER YOU SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BECOME MY DINNER!" You say devilishly as your head turns into your Beast Fox form as you roar. "NO! PLEASE! IM SORRY!" The man cried. "YOUR GOING TO EAT A HUMAN?! PUT HIM DOWN KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. Your head then changes to normal. "Fine..." You then dropped the man who shivered in fear.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel" Erza said calmly. "Do I look like a bellhop?" The man asked. You then fully turn into your Beast Fox form as you sharpen your claws. "TAKE OUR LUGGAGE TO THE HOTEL!" You roared. "AHHHHHHHHH! OK I WILL! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!" The man cried as he quickly picked up the luggage and took them away.

You all later rode on the Magic Mobile that was driven by Erza. You suffered from motion sickness since Natsu wasnt there to keep you comfortable. You and Gray wrestled on the top. "Cmon Gray! I need a man to comfort me on the ride! HOLD STILL!" You shout as you push Gray against the ceiling. He then soon got on top of you pressing your arms down. "Your crazy if you think Im gonna have my face in there!" Gray said angrily as he pinned you down. "GRRR! LISTEN TO ME!" You shout. "...BLEH..." You groan as you suffered the motion sickness. "NATSU!" Lucy cried. Instantly Natsu fell out the train windows hitting you and Gray and knocking you all off the hood.

Erza then stopped the vehicle. "Natsu! Are you alright?" "...Aye..." Natsu said uneasily. You three got up. Gray glared at Natsu. "That hurt you idiot!" "Shut up you ice freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu asked angrily. "Oh Natsu you poor baby!" You cry. You then pull him into a hug, your breasts pressing up against his chest with a loud _BOING!_ Natsu blushed deeply as he widen his eyes. "T-tsuna?!" "I apologize as well" Erza said. "You see? We're all sorry Natsu! Now come here and hug me! Ooh!" You cooed as your breasts pressed even deeply against his chest with a louder _BOING! _Natsu looked at you crazy. "EEEEKKKKKK! Er...Wait a second Tsuna! Let me explain myself!" He then slipped away from your grasp looking nervous causing you to glare at him as you cross your arms.

"Well?" You asked annoyed at how your cuddling time with Natsu was over. "I was shaken up pretty bad. I was attacked by a weirdo on the train" "Are you serious?" Lucy asked. "I think its the dude that dragged away the guys that were gonna eat Happy and Fuse. He said he was with Eisenwald" Natsu explained. Erza instantly slapped Natsu. "You FOOL! THAT IS EXACTLY WHO WE ARE CHASING AFTER ON THIS MISSION! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" Erza scolded. "What? This is the first time I heard it" Natsu said innocently. "Aww...he didnt know" You silently cooed. "I EXPLAINED EVERYTHING ON THE TRAIN! YOU SHOULD LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE TALK TO YOU!" Erza the raised up her arm about to hit him again but you instantly wrap your hair strand around Erza's arm and tighten it. She glared at you. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Instantly you throw her to the other side. "THATS ENOUGH ERZA! HE DIDNT KNOW ANY BETTER!" You shout.

Gray, Lucy and Natsu along with the cats stared at you wide eyed in horror at what you just did. "OH MY GOD!" Lucy cried. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gray asked. "YOUR GONNA GET KILLED!" Natsu cried. "AYE!" Happy cried scared. "I'll make you a nice grave Kitsuna. I'll even put a dead rabbit on top for you" Fuse said. "You shut up! Erza deserved-AHHHHH!" Instantly Erza came out of nowhere and punched you in the face knocking you to the ground. You saw a small leak of blood leave your cheek. You growl instantly at Erza baring your wolf claws and dragon fangs. "GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "Oh no!" Lucy cried.

You instantly go into your Beast Fox form and tackle Erza and the two of you began to fight. You kept scratching your claws on Erza's face while she punched you and pulled your hair. "Woah! This video is going on Instagram!" Fuse said pulling out your iphone 6. "YOUR PUTTING THIS ON INSTAGRAM! SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Someone stop them! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Natsu cried. "Aye!" Happy said. At one point Erza tugged on your torn left ear and scratched it hard. "NO ONE TOUCHES THE EAR ON THE LEFT!" You bark. "I'll disrespect you if you act out of line!" Erza said. You then sharpen your claws out even furthur.

Gray instantly interveins and pulls you off of Erza as you struggled to break free. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You asked angrily as you turn back into your human form. "Yeah what ARE you doing Gray?! This fight was getting good!" Fuse said. "Im trying to save you from getting killed!" Gray said calmly as he set you to the ground. "You saying I cant win against that bitch?!" You asked. Lucy and Natsu cried out in horror at what you just called her. Erza slowly got up staring at you blankly as if not caring what you just said and walked over to you. "Like I said...if you ever get out of line I will disrespect you!" Erza said. She then tugged onto your left ear hard making you whimper like a dog. You then growl and slap her metal armor hand away. "Dont SCRATCH with ARMOR ON YOUR HANDS!" You bark as you got up.

Erza stared at you for a moment and walked over to the vehicle. "Lets go..." Everyone else shortly followed. You roll your eyes and then look down at Fuse. "How many likes did I get for that fight video?" "DAMN! Over 500! No 800!" Fuse said amazed. You smile and take your iphone 6 from him. "Cool..." "Well what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu. "He didnt look like somebody from a Dark Guild. But he did have this strange flute thing It looked like a skull except it had three eyes!" Natsu explained. "A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked. "Thats creepy..." Gray said.

You all then turned to Lucy. "Whats wrong?" "Its just...I've heard of that flute before..." Lucy said. You raise your eyebrow in amusement and smirk at Lucy. "Really now hon? Alright then! I guess you anit so useless on our little 'Field Trip'. Go on child! Share with the class!" You said. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Natsu didnt even acknowledge your smart aleck behavior. "Lullaby...the cursed song!" Lucy said. You amused expression turned into a serious look of horror. "A cursed SONG?!" "Yes...It's Death Magic!" Lucy said. "What?!" Erza asked. "Cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked. "I've read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards" Lucy said. "Thats right! There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they are used on" Erza said. "Well if im right Lullaby might have been worst!" Lucy said.

You all instantly were now riding in the vehicle with Erza driving. Now that Natsu was back you rode inside with Natsu's face pressed against your breasts so you didnt suffer what he did. "Hey slow down Erza!" Gray cried. "WOOOOHHHOOOOOO! YEAHHHH! THIS IS FUNNNNN!" You cheered as the wind blew through your hair. "YOUR USING UP TOO MUCH POWER TO DRIVE THIS THING!" Gray cried. "I have no choice but to press onward! We're running out of time! If Eriogore gets his hands on this death magic. Trust me...lives will be lost!" Erza said.

R&R! Okay seriously if I have over 200 views I must be doing good right?! SO THEN PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED! Seriously...BYE!


	8. Fairies In The Wind!

ENJOY!

You all later on stopped driving listening to people by the train station talking about how a dark guild highjacked a train. "I can understand cars and boats but why highjack a train?" Lucy asked. "Its not a very good for a getaway because of the tracks its on" Happy said. "Yes its true but its quite fast" Erza said. You then heard a barfy groan from Natsu. You looked down at him seeing how his face was still between your breasts. "Hey...your not gonna barf in there are ya? I made this top and it CANNOT be washed!" You said warningly. Natsu's cheeks then puffed up as motion sickness took over. You smiled. "So...CUTE!" You cooed. "Boop!" You cooed as you poke his cheek. "Bleh..." Natsu groaned.

"I guess its up to us to find out where Eisenwald is going in such a big hurry and why" Gray said. "YOUR NAKED GRAY!" Lucy cried. "Am I?" Gray asked looking down at himself. "Mmm...nice body! Its a good look for you!" You said. "Well alright!" Gray said calmly. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy cried. "QUIET!" You scold. You then use your hair strand to whack Lucy. "OW!" She then touched her cheek and looked at you crazy. "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WITH YOUR HAIR?!" "If you dont shut your mouth Ima slap your lips off!" You threatened. "Cause I dont play!" "Eep!" Lucy cried.

"I'll hold ya babe! Here..." Fuse said. He then grabbed Lucy's butt and squeezed it. "Woah! She has a LOT of CAKE!" Fuse said grinning. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Lucy shouted. She then began to beat on Fuse. "Ow ow ow ow OW! Oh cmon babe...OW!" Fuse cried. "Do that again and I'll rip your tail off!" Lucy threatened. "Woah she's scary!" Happy said. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy shouted. "Anyway I think the military will do something about this" Lucy said. "I hope thats the case Lucy..." Erza said as she began to drive again.

Erza sped through the city like a manic as you cheered while the wind blew through your hair. "Stop Erza! Your going way to fast! Your gonna overload the SC plug!" Gray cried. "WOO! Dont listen to him Erza! I am having FUN! WOOOOOO YEAHHHHHH! Natsu you missing out son!" You cheered. "Bleh..." Natsu groaned. "Kitsuna! Get serious! We could crash!" Gray yelled. "Theres no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played! I cant slow down we have to stop Eisenwald's before its to late!" Erza said sternly. "But at this rate you will use up all your magic before you can even start fighting!" Gray said. "Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat! Besides I got you, Kitsuna and Natsu as back up!" Erza said smiling. You smirked. "Then sped it up Red!" "Alright!" Erza said as she speeded up much to your pleasure.

"I feel like there was something important I had to tell you Lucy" Happy said. "Oh really? Well what was it?" Lucy asked. "I forgot" Happy said. "Blehhhh..." Natsu groaned but you hugged and cuddled him closer to your breasts. "I feel sick..." Natsu groaned. "You poor baby!" You say sarcastically as you smirked and continued to poke his puffed up cheeks. "There it is up ahead!" Erza said. "Mmm...things are about to get interesting..." You say seductively with a glint in your eye. Fuse sweatdropped. "Uh oh..."

You all had made it to the station where people surrounded guards while the guards told them to remain calm. You stood with Gray, Lucy who you forced to hold Natsu, Fuse and Happy while you drank blood from a rabbit's neck. Erza put here hand on a guards shoulder. "Whats going on?" "Why would I tell you lady?" The guard asked. Instantly Erza instantly punched him and knocked him out and instantly moved on to the next guard who seemed scared at her presence. She kept knocking them out one by one. "Whats going on?!" BANG! "WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! You then began to choke on your rabbit. "Kitsuna!" Gray cried. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. You heaved as you hugged your stomach. You instantly lifted up your head revealing tears. "WHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SON ERZA CRAZY! SHE KNOCKING THEM OUT AND NOT EVEN GIVING THEM A CHANCE TO TALK!" You laughed. You then heave. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You fell back but your foot stopped you. Gray and Lucy sweatdropped. "Should have known..." Gray said. "Yep..." Lucy said.

You all continued to watch Erza beat on the guards. "Her asking is a little counterproductive..." Lucy said. "Erza has her own way of getting things..." Gray said. "Ooh! Erza that look like fun! Lemmie help!" You said smirking as you ran over to where she was. You then walk up to a guard and grab him by the collar. "YO! WHAT GOING ON?!" You instantly rammed your head into a guard knocking him out. "UGH!" He groaned. You then run up to another guard and grab him. "I SAID WHATS GOING ON?!" You then instantly kick him in the kiwis making him clutch it as he sunk to the ground. You run up to another guard. "WHATS GOING ON?!" You then whack him out cold with your hair and the move on to another guard. Erza went over too. "WHATS GOING ON?!" You and Erza shout in unison. Before the guard could answer you both sent him a twin punch. Soon it was like a pattern for the both of you going to your own guards to knock out...

"WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! "WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! "I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" BANG! "WELL?! WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! "WHATS GOING ON!?" BANNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"There...crazy..." Lucy said as her eye twitched. "When those two are together they are really dangerous..." Gray said calmly. "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy asked.

You and Erza then went back to the others. "The Eisenwald guilds inside!" Erza said. "Lets go!" You said. "You mean I have to drag this?!" Lucy asked referring to Natsu. You smirk at her. "Think of him as a heavy dumbell! You could use some muscle on those bones skinny white girl!" "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "And stop SHOUTING! Your hurting my ears!" You cried. "YEAH WELL TOO BAD GRANDMA!" Lucy shouted. You then use your hair strand to slap Lucy's behind. "OWWWwwwwww!" Lucy cried. You snickered. "Why do you gotta bully the poor girl. Leave her alone" Gray said. "Im not bullying her! Im teaching her to respect your elders!" you said. "Whenever I look at you I almost keep forgetting your that old" Gray said. "HEY!" You cried.

WHITE PAWS WERE SHOWN ON A BLUE AND GOLD PATHWAY AS THE CAMERA PANS UP SHOWING HAPPY ON A CLIFF TURNING HIS HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDIENCE. FUSE IS SITTING ON THE GROUND NEXT TO HIM READING A 'P MAG' AS HE LOOKS UP AT THE AUDIENCE.

"...And then..." They both said in unison.

As you all ran through the halls Erza explained everything. You all looked seeing knocked out guards on the steps. "They are completely whipped out!" Happy cried. "No kidding!" Fuse said. "They were up against an entire guild of wizards!" Erza said. "Damn...this is serious!" You say worridly as you walked by a bunch of knocked out guards. You all then heard a snicker. "Welcome...step into our guild Fairy Tail Flies!" Someone said. You all looked seeing the entire dark guild men surround you. "Theres so many!" Lucy cried. "You there! You are Erigore?!" Erza asked looking up at a gray haired shirtless guy with dark blue tattoos and a cape. He snickered creepily.

You raised an eyebrow. "With a look and a laugh like that you'd think he's some kind of rapist!" You said with a smirk. This made the whole dark guild burst out laughing as Gray, Erza and Lucy along with the cats look at you crazy. Erigore's eye twitched in irritation. "WHAT?! You disrespecting me you little-?" "-OH OH OH OH! I know you wasnt gonna go there Honey! I know you wasnt about to call me what I think you was about to call me!" You say sassily. Erigore gasped and glared at you complelely killing off his cool. "WHAT? YOU TRYING TO 'CLOWN' ME?! HUH?!" "How can I make a clown out of something that already IS!?" You asked. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The whole dark guild laughed. Fuse joined in. "Im putting this on Instagram!" He said pulling out your iphone 6.

"GGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE BROAD?!" Erigore laughed. "I AM saying it to your face SMARTASS! But I dont wanna get any closer cause Im afraid to smell your breath!" You said. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Dark Guild mates said in amusement as they all laughed. "Ooh! Burn! You just got dissed!" Happy said in amusement. "Your gonna get alot of likes for this Kitsuna!" Fuse said in approval. Lucy's eyetwitched. "She's seriously trash talking the killer...I think we might die..."

Erigore's face burned red in anger. Gray raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You've really done it this time Kitsuna..." "Oh Gray...Im just getting started..." You say as you flip your hair. "ENOUGH!" A spikey haired guildmate said. He then turned to Natsu. "You ratted me out! Get up!" This caught Natsu's attention. "That voice..." "You know him Natsu?" You asked. "Tell us what you are planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded. "I am going to broadcast the song!" Erigore said as he flew up. "He can fly?!" Lucy asked shocked. "WHAT THE HELL?! He not God!" You said. "YOU PLAN TO BROADCAST THE SONG?!" Erza asked shocked. Erigore then explained his scheme.

"WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO COMIT SUCH A HANUS CRIME UPON INNOCENT PEOPLE?!" Erza asked angrily. "This is a cleansing for all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so deeply who remain ignorant for those who had there rights stripped away. They commited a blind sin of the worlds injustice...THEREFOR THE REAPER HAS COME TO PUNISH THEM!" Erigore said. "Woah whoa whoa! Hold up! All this because of jealously?! Bunch of attention w****s!" You said rolling your eyes. "Funny coming from a girl running the Magical House" Gray said. "Mmhm! Right?" You asked. "You'd be wise to shut your mouth little girl!" Erigore threatened. You pinched your nose. "And you'd be wise to close ya MOUTH! Pee yew! I bet I can smell that breath all the way from China if I was there!" "Um...whats China?" Gray asked confused. "Its a place in the real world" You said. "What do you mean the real world?!" Erza asked.

"Well right now we live in the fictional world of the Fairy Tail anime that was created by Hiro Mashima. And right now we are in a Fanfiction" You said. "Um...WHAT?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yep! Im not even a real character! Im just an OC! A smart aleck Mary Sue you could say!" You said smirking. "...But then again every girl in this anime is a Mary Sue! Lucy's the cutie girl Mary Sue, Erza's the powerful Mary Sue. My girl Mira is a Mary Sue because she's beautiful and talented and boys love her, HELL everyones a Mary Sue! Gray's a Gary Stu for being the male eyecandy fanservice of this anime!" You said. _'Its too bad Natsu doesnt have that many fangirls. Although he shows his abs. That counts for something' You thought._ Everyone looked at you crazy. "Who are you calling a Mary Sue?!" Lucy asked angrily. "Yous! Erza's the Mary Sue that everyone fears!" You said. "WHAT?!" Erza asked angrily. "Kitsuna stop it!...Wait...fanservice?" Gray said confused. "Stop what?! C'mon Fuse is too!" You said. "WHAT?! Hell no I'm not! Im real character! I have plenty of fangirls!" Fuse said. "THE AUTHOR DOES NOT APPROVE OF THIS! STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL AND SAY YOUR LINES!" Erza yelled. "Sheesh! Whatever..." You say rolling your eyes.

"I will kill ALL!" Erigore said. "Killing isnt gonna bring the rights back its only going to make it worse! That was the reason you were kicked out the league in the first place!" Lucy said sternly. "Yeah! Right? You betta tell him to him straight white girl!" You said nodding. You then turned to Fuse. "You still getting this?" You asked. "Yep!" Fuse said grinning. You narrowed your eyes. "Stop filming Lucy's butt..." Fuse blushed in embarrasment. "WHAT?! How'd you know?!" "WE WANT POWER!" Erigore said. "To take a shower?" You asked smirking. "SHUT UP!" Gray shouted. "You shut you mouth Gray! Respect your elders or Ima punish you!" You threaten. "Then we can wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigore said. "You sound like a bible..." You say rolling your eyes which made Fuse burst out laughing.

"Your completely insane!" Lucy cried. "We are rolling in a new age of darkness! We will kill you!" Spikey haired said. Black tentacles then come charging towards you all. You all stared in shock but instantly Natsu blocks if off with a fire punch. You smile seductively and put a hand to your cheek. "My hero...hee hee!" Natsu grinned at the spikey haired guy. "Eisenwald dude! I knew I would recognize that voice!" You sweatdropped and shook your head. "What the hell?! Sabba dabba la ding ding dlah!" You say in annoyed. Everyone turned to you with confused faces an a raised eyebrow. All but Fuse who understood you as he laughed. "HUUUUUHHHHHH?" **(Me: 'This stupid sexy idiot though!'). **"Wha? WHAT THE HECKS A 'DING DING DLAH?!'" Natsu asked irritated. "Your back to normal!" Lucy said happily. "F*** you Lucy!" You said rolling your eyes. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Oh wow! Looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?" Natsu asked smirking. "Ooh! I love parties! I like to get down!" You said dancing a bit. "Come join me then!" Natsu said grinning. "Hee hee! Ok!" You said as you walk to stand next to him. "No guys! These are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy said. Natsu got his fists ready. "Like I said its a party!"

"The Fairy Tail Flies flew right into my trap! Everything is going exactly as plan! But I wont rest until we get revenge!" Spikey hair said. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail's have to offer! YOU BETTER BE READY!" Lucy said sternly. "It would be much stronger if you werent in it" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Dont you mean the other way around?" "NO! Now go sit to the side and be a Butt Monkey Fanservice Bimbo like how the creators wrote you to be! GO!" You say sternly. Lucy looked at you crazy. "Wha?" "Give me some fanservice Lucy! Im begging you! Heh heh..." Fuse said snickering as he slid his camera under Lucy's skirt. FLASH! You smile and looked at the picture seeing Fuse had not succeded as he was knocked to the floor when Lucy kicked him.

"I leave them to you! Show then the power of the Dark Guild Eisenwald" Erigore said as he flew away. "Kitsuna, Natsu and Gray! Go! I need you to stop them! If the three of you work together Erigore cannot stop you! Im leaving him in your hands!" Erza said. "Ok Boss Lady! Lets go boys!" You said. "GRRRR!" You heard. You looked back seeing Natsu and Gray glaring at each other. "I SAID GO!" Erza said sternly. "AYE!" They cried running away. You followed.

The three of you ran through the hall to find Erigore. "I cant believe she's making us work together!" Gray said angrily. "What is something wrong with having a beautiful woman accompany you boys?" You asked smirking. "No not you! I mean with Natsu!" Gray said. "WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!" "I dont know! But everyone knows that fire and ice dont mix!" Natsu said. "Why does she have to be so freaking bossy?!" Gray said. "Because she's an alpha bitch! Now stop complaining and lets go!" You say annoyed. "I DONT NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN HANDLE ERIGORE ALL BY MYSELF! ARE YOU COPYING ME?!" Gray and Natsu asked in unison glaring at each other. "You little boys...UGH!" You say rolling your eyes.

You three looked up seeing two ways. "Which way do we go?" Natsu asked. "I guess we have to split up!" Gray said. You then grabbed Natsu's arm. "You and me Natsu!" You said. He grinned at you. "Ok you and me Tsuna!" He said. "Hmph! Figures..." Gray said. You smirk. "Aw you lonely? If you want I can go with you!" You said. "Nah thats ok! You and Natsu work better together anyway!" Gray said. You all then split up. You went with Natsu. "Guys...were up against this guy whose about to release a deadly spell. If you find him give him a thrashing!" Gray said smirking. "Hee hee! You got it!" You say with a wink. "Were going to burn him to a crisp!" Natsu said. The two smiled at each other. You grinned at them. "Well look at you two boys getting along so well! So cute!" "Hmph!" They said turning away from each other making you snicker. "Dont die on me..." Gray whispered. "Aw! How sweet! Mwah!" You say blowing him a kiss. Gray blushed and ran the other way. "Later losers!" He said.

"Wait what did he say? AND WHY DID YOU BLOW HIM A KISS?!" Natsu asked irritated. You smirked. "Are you jealous?" Natsu glared at you. "Jealous?! No way!" "Hmm...its okay Natsu..." You say. "I mean..." You then traced your hand across Natsu's cheek to his jawline. "I know how you really feel about me..." Natsu's eyes followed your hand as you stroked him. "So c'mon Natsu...tell me..." You began. You then pin Natsu towards a wall. "Woah! Tsuna..." He said surprised. You then lean close to him, your breasts presses up against his chest with a loud _BOING!_ He slowly widen his eyes and blushed at that. "T-tsuna!" Natsu said surprised. "Mmm..." You coo as you closed your eyes as your nose touches Natsu's. You then slide your leg and wrap it slightly around his ankle and rub it making him moan a bit. "Tell me how you feel Natsu..." You whisper seductively as you hair strand slowly strokes his abs. He shivered at that. "Woah..."

"Mmm? What was that?" You asked as you lean your lips closer to his. "I...I think we should go find Erigore now..." Natsu said as he blushed a deeper red. "Mmmm...ok...lets go..." You whisper seudcitvely. You slowly pull away from Natsu and open your eyes seeing the wide eyed expression on his face as he froze. "C'mon...Dragon Boy..." You say seducitvely as you walk away swaying your hips. "Whoa...did that just happen...what does this mean?" You heard Natsu whisper. You smirk at that and flipped your hair and continued to walk with Natsu later following.

R&R! Tell me what you liked!


	9. Dancing Flame and Wind!

ENJOY!

That day you and Natsu created explosions in the building to find Erigore. You did for pleasure, Natsu mostly for business! The both of you charging up with your Dragon Slayer Magic. "ERIGORE! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Natsu shouted as he created three more explosions. "Come out and PLAYYYYYY Erigore! WEE CHAAAA!" You laughed as you created five more explosions. "YOU IN HERE?!" Natsu asked as the two of you created three more holes in the walls. "Where is he?!" Natsu asked. You smiled. "MAN! I love smashing things! I feel like a whole new woman!" You laughed. You turned to Natsu seeing the beserk look on his face. "Woah man! You outta get some rest for that cute little face!" You said patting his cheek. "No time for that! We gotta find Erigore!" Natsu said.

You then sniffed the air and growled angrily. Natsu turned to it. "Whats up?" "Me!" A voice said. You both then turned around seeing Kagey who instantly hurled you and Natsu towards wooden boxes. "Had enough Fairy Tail Insects?" He asked. "YOU BITCH!" C'MERE!" You shout instantly getting up as you walk up to him. He grinned. "Whats a little broad like you gonna-" "-ROARRRRRRRR!" You instantly go into your Beast Fox form and tackle Kagey to the ground and scratch his face. "Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. "You little S***! Im gonna scratch you open until your own BONES BLEED!" You threaten. "YOUR CRAZY!" Kagey cried. "Mmm...your right that is going a little far...so instead..." You began as you go back to your human form.

"Im gonna have my hair playyyyy with you a bit..." You said as one hair strand goes to stroke Kagey's crotch while another strokes his abs. He blushed and widen his eyes. "Wait! What are you doing?!" He asked scared as your hair strand unbuckles his belt. "Isnt it obvious? My hair is going to...'attack' you!" You say grinning showing your dragon fangs. "W-wait! 'Attack!'?!" Kagey asked scared. Your hair strands then begins to 'torture' Kagey's body and he screams in horror. "Now now then! If you tell us where Erigore is I'll stop" You said. "YOU CRAZY BROAD! STOP!" Kagey shouted. You glared at him. "Do not make me angry! Or I make pain for jou!" You said a bit in your Fenie accent as you continue to attack Kagey. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPP! PLEASE!" He cried.

Natsu had finally freed himself from the boxes. "Hey Tsuna did he tell us where Erigore...AHHH!" He cried seeing what you were doing to Kagey. You turn to him with an innocent look on your face as your hair continued. "Hmm?" Natsu widen his eyes and he twitched in shocked as he sweatdropped. "Tsuna! Your hair! Are you...?" "Hmm? What is it? Whats the matter?" You asked innocently. "UGH! ITS REACHING THE CLIMAX! IT HUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSS! MAKE HER STOP!" Kagey cried. "No I wont stop! NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANNA KNOW!" You yell as your hair strands jab into him rapidly making him scream even louder.

Natsu put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey Tsuna? I think he's had enough..." You glared at him seeing the scared look in his eyes. "You big babies! You boys are no fun!" You say getting up as your hair returns back to you. Kagey breathed heavily finally glad that it was over. "Now then! Tell us where Erigore is!" Natsu demanded. "No way!" Kagey yelled. You and Natsu turned to each other and nodded and instantly charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic. "I'll give you to the count of three to tell us!" You say angrily. "1..." Natsu began. "2..." You added. Instantly both you and Natsu blasted at Kagey making three big holes in the wall. Natsu looks at you confused. "I thought you said wait until the count of three" "Well you attacked too!" You said. He grinned. "I guess great minds think alike!" He then went over to scratch your right ear making you giggle.

You both then turned you attention back to Kagey who was now bashed against the wall. "Your both...monsters!" "I prefer to be called a 'Vixen' but monster works too!" You said. You and Natsu then looked around seeing the damage you both created together. "Man look what you made us do? We were trying not to mess up the place this time" Natsu said. You look at him confused. "We're not? I actually enjoy creating destruction! Its my nature!" You say smiling. "Well I do feel better Tsuna!" Natsu said smiling. "Sorry we had to hurt you Diherrea" You said. "I told you it's Kageyama!" Kagey cried. "Tell us where Erigore is or your toast!" Natsu said. "He's long gone you idiot!" Kagey said. "WHAT?" Natsu asked shocked. You then slap Kagey hard with your hair strand. "AH!" "YOU SHUT UP! DONT YOU CALL MY BEST FRIEND AND IDIOT YOU PIECE OF-"

"-Kitsuna! Natsu!" You heard. You both turned seeing Erza and Gray running towards you. "Do not harm him! We need him alive!" Erza said. "Way to go you Fire Freak!" Gray said. Erza instantly went to jab her sword near Kagey. "You will do what we say with NO complaint!" Erza said sternly. "Like a boss!" You say in approval. "Shut up Kitsuna..." Gray said. "Go to hell Gray" You say rolling your eyes. He glared at you. "YOU GO TO HELL!" "Well go...STRIP!" You said. Natsu laughed at that making Gray growl in anger. "Understood?!" Erza asked. "Fine!" Kagey cried. "I almost fell sorry for this guy" You said. "Dont..." Gray said.

You all then saw a golden circle surround Kagey and a hand jabs through his chest knocking him out cold shocking you all. "Why? Keraka?" Kagey cried before passing out. You all then saw a fat green haired guy with a scared look on his face inside the wall. "Kagey!" Erza cried. "Woah..." You said surprised. Erza and Gray run over to Kagey. "Dont you dare die on us! We need your help! Do you hear me?!" Erza cried. "I dont think its working Erza" Gray said. "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US! HANG ON!" Erza said. You turned to Natsu seeing how he was wide eyed. "Um...Natsu?" You asked a bit worridly.

Natsu balled up a fist and squeezed it. "How could you do that to one of your FRIENDS?!" "Whoa...Natsu?!" You asked. He then charged up with fire energy. "A MEMBER OF YOUR GUILD! HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Natsu yelled. You, Erza and Gray stared at him in surprise. You stepped back clearly scared. The man in the wall then disappeared. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu then punched the wall knocking out the man inside. You turn back to Erza and Gray who were still trying to wake up Kagey.

"Erza its no use" Gray said. Erza then shook Kagey banging him against the ground. "We NEED HIM! Kitsuna! Help me wake him!" Erza ordered. "Ok Boss Lady!" You said. You then take a hold of Erigore and rapidly began to slap him with several hair strands. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" You shout. Gray sweatdropped at that.

Lucy, Fuse and Happy later came by and you all explained everything. "What?! Erigore is going to play lullaby to all the guild masters?!" Lucy cried. "No s*** Butt Monkey! What the hell have you been doing this whole mission?" You asked annoyed. "We have to stop him!" Natsu said. "Easier said than done! This barrier is blocking us!" Erza said. "So how do we get past?" Lucy asked. Natsu instantly charged up to the twister barrier to punch it only to be hurled back. Your hair strand caught him before he could even hit the ground. "Hows about you stay still a bit huh?" You asked. "NO! We have to save MAKAROV!" Natsu cried. He then broke free from your hair wrap. "OW!" You cried feeling the pain.

Natsu kept going and going towards the barrier only to get hurt. "NATSU!" You and Lucy cry. "You idiot! Your going to get hurt!" Gray said. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Natsu yelled. He was then hurled back to the ground. He was about to get up to go again but you instantly wrap your arms around him from behind and hold him back. "Natsu STOP IT NOW!" You yelled. "She's right! Stop trying to play the hero!" Lucy cried. Natsu did his best to break free from your grasp. "NO! HE NEEDS US!" "NATSU!...Please...don't go..." You say shakily. Natsu stopped struggling and looked back at you seeing you with your head down as you silently cried not showing your tears. "Please...Dont do anything stupid. I dont want you to get hurt!" You shriek. "Tsuna!" Natsu said surprised. "Crap..." He muttered seeing how he got you worried. You let go of him as he turns back to you.

"Alright Tsuna...I wont do anything to worry you anymore..." He said putting his hands on your shoulders. "Really?" You asked looking up at him. "Of course...Now c'mere..." He said slowly pulling you into a hug. You moan slighly and hug him back feeling his warm body envelope your own and felt comfort. "Im sorry..." He whispered. "Its ok...thank you..." You said. You buried your face in his abs in sniffered him a bit. You smelled the same Dragon Slayer scent he always had within him. "Mmm..." You giggle. He looks down at you confused. "Whats so funny?" "You just smell soooo go-" "-HEY I KNOW!" Natsu interupted happily as he roughly pushed you away and ran over to Lucy.

You landed on your butt and groan before growl to where Natsu was talking to Lucy about summoning her Celestial Spirits. "DING DING DLAH!" You shout. **(Me: 'STUPID SEXY IDIOT!')** Fuse walked over to you grinning. "Sucks to be you!" "Leave me alone Fuse!" You cry. "No but seriously. What the hecks a 'ding ding dlah' anyway?" Gray asked. "Forget it..." You groan as you listen to Natsu's stupid suggestion about Celestial Spirits to break us free while Lucy refused saying it was impossible.

"EEEEEEE! I JUST REMEMBERED LUCY!" Happy cried. "Must you SHOUT?!" Fuse yelled. "Look what I found!" Happy said pulling out a Zodiac Key. "YOU STOLE IT?!" Lucy yelled as she pinched Happy's lips. "Tsuna! Help!" Happy cried. "Grrrrrr! GET OFF HAPPY YOU BIMBO!" You yell. You then whack Lucy on the butt with your hair strand. She cries out in pain. You then yank her ear. "If I see the slightest much more animal cruelty from you again I will send you to the POUND!" You threaten. "The p-p-pound?" Lucy asked scared. "Its a place where Bimbo Bitches go to learn their lesson and go through punishments for the things they have DONE!" You said. "Eep!" Lucy cried. "Now then..." You began as you let go of Lucy's ear. "...Stop being a bitch!" You then slap Lucy with your hand. "OW!" She cried. Natsu and Gray sweatdrop. "Ah yeah! Another chick fight! Your definently gonna get more likes for this Kitsuna!" Fuse said amused as he filmed the whole thing with your iphone 6. "Cool!" You said happily.

You then cradel Happy in your arms. "Aw are you ok little baby?" You asked. "Forget about that! Lucy Virgo asked me to give this to you!" Happy said. "Really?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Oh you mean that big gorilla maid?" Natsu asked. "Gross! Talk about fandiservice" Fuse said in digust. "She wants to make a contract with you Lucy" Happy said. "Great! I have a big an ugly spirit. I'll deal with her later" Lucy said. "But-" Happy began. "-SHUT UP! WHY CANT YOU MEOW LIKE A REGULAR CAT!?" Lucy yelled pulling Happy's face. You glare at her angrily. "Animal Cruelty!" You growl. "Um...Tsuna?" Natsu asked looking at you surprised. You slowly raise up your hand and sharpen out your wolf claws. "Woah! Gray said jumping back. A beserk look spreads on your face as you slowly walk towards Lucy. "Lucy going down..." You say imitating the Hulk. "Uh oh! We better stop her!" Gray said. Natsu and Gray then held you back to keep you from harming Lucy any further. "Lucy must die..." You said.

Happy cried. "Im sorry...I just thought since Virgo can dig holes we can get out of here..." Happy cried. "HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU SILLY KITTY?" Lucy cheered hugging him. "Damn...HUG ME!" Fuse cried. "You pinched me!" Happy cried. "My sincere apologies!" Lucy said getting on her knees. "Yeah you better respect us animals you BITCH!" You say as you slap Lucy's butt with your hair strand making her jump. "OW!" "Heh heh! My turn!" Fuse said smirking. He then slapped her rear with his paw only it didnt smack as hard. He chuckled and squeezed it in between as he smacked it. Lucy only glared at him. "GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" She then whacked Fuse away.

Fuse slided across the floor until he was under a dark blue sheet and between a pair of legs. He grinned and looked up. "Helloooo there!" Fuse said enjoying what he said. "Bad idea Fuse..." You said shaking your head. "Huh?" He asked confused. He then released that he was looking up Erza's skirt. Erza growled deeply at him. Fuse looked scared. "Oh! Erza! Heh heh! Are those your um...Requip Panties?" Erza just sent him a deep death glare making him even more scared. "Heh heh...hey I know what can make you feel better! Hows about you be a part of my harem?" "FUSE!" Erza scolded making you all wince. "I'd run if I were you Fuse!" Natsu cried scared. You all but Happy turned away and heard the sound of hitting and of course Fuse's pleas and cries.

You all then turned back seeing Fuse with a black eye and his two teeth fell out along with a bump on his head. "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Erza threaten. Fuse cried out in pain. "Aw...I'm a disgrace! Wah!" Happy walked over to him holding an iphone 6. "This is going on Instagram!" "Aye!" You laugh. "Shut up Happy..." Fuse muttered. "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said swiping her new key. Out came a slim pink haired maid in a black dress and handcuffs. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "You summonded Mistress? What can I do for you?" Virgo asked. A big smile spreads on your face. "NOW I REMEMBER YOU! C'MERE VIRGO!" You say happily as you hug her. "YOU KNOW VIRGO TOO?!" Lucy asked shocked. Virgo back in the Fenie Fox Kingdom served as one of the head maids of the castle. You personally had a close relationship with her. Although she kept asking you to punish her.

Natsu walked up to her. "Whats up burger? You lost some weight! You look great!" Natsu said happily. "I am a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard so I took on my best form my wizard will find most appealing!" Virgo said. "Thats right! LUCY! You BETTER be good to Virgo! She is a good friend! So dont you dare force her to do anything s***** now! GOT IT?!" You asked. "We really dont have much time! Can we work out the contract later?" Lucy asked. "DONT RUSH HER!" You yell. "It is okay Ms. Kitsale-" Virgo began but you cover her mouth. "-NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Whats your problem? Let her speak!" Gray said. You ignore him. "Virgo! I love you and you are VERY loyal to me. PLEASE PLEASE keep my secret?" You whispered. "As you wish!" Virgo said.

You sighed in relief. "'As you wish?' What is it that you are talking about?" Erza asked eyeing you suspicously. "Yeah and she's MY spirit! I tell her what to do!" Lucy cried. "It doesnt matter! Go on and do your thing Virgo" You said. "Do you approve Mistress?" Virgo asked. "Must you call me Mistress?" Lucy asked. "Would you rather have me call you Princess?" Virgo asked. "Oh yeah thats more like it!" Lucy said smirking. You bursted out laughing at that. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You turned to Fuse. "Kepa ma shela se Kagajuju? Mesha ca le NE MA Kagajuju?! FEH!" You laughed. **(Me: 'This stupid little girl has the nerve calling herself a Princess? When I AM a Princess?! FEH!') **Fuse laughed. Everyone looked at you both confused. "Um...Wha?" Natsu asked confused. "Ok seriously! Enough with the broken language already" Gray said annoyed. "EXCUSE ME?! What do you mean by 'broken'?" You asked offended. "Forget that! Lets go!" Erza said.

Virgo instantly drilled a hole in the ground. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "Wow look at her go!" Gray said amazed. "Nicely done Lucy!" Erza said. You then look back seeing Natsu holding Kagey. "What are you doing?" Gray asked. "I'd feel guilty if we left him here to die" Natsu said. You smile and walked over to them and helped hold up Kagey from the other side. "Yeah...I think your right!" You said. You and Natsu stare into each others eyes for that moment smiling. "HEY LOVE DRAGONS! LETS GO!" Gray yelled. You and Natsu instantly blushed at that. "L-l-love birds?!" You asked. "NO WERE NOT! ICE BREATH!" Natsu yelled. Everyone then jumped down the hole and you and Natsu went last.

You all made it outside seeing a giant twister. You felt the motion as if Natsu was putting Kagey down. You saw that he did so as he layed him on the ground. "Natsu? What are you-?" "-Shh..." He says smirking as he puts a finger to your lips making you blush. "Natsu!" You whisper surprise. "Lets go Princess..." He whispers seductively as he wraps his arm around your waist and begins to haul you away. "To where?" You asked. "Duh!" Natsu said grinning. He slowly slides his hand to your butt causing you to gasp as you jump a bit. He snickers and slides his hand down to your legs picking you up bridal style bringing your faces inches from one another. "NATSU!" You say surprise as you blush. "Im gonna kidnap you Princess..." Natsu whispers seductively. Your face flushes a deeper red. "Wh-what are you saying?" "Lets run away...You and me!" He said with a wink. You smile in awe at Natsu's proposal. "EEEEKKKKKK! Yes kidnap me! Take me away!" You squeal wrapping your arms around his neck. He grinned. "Well alright! Hold on tight Tsuna!" He said leaning his forehead towards you. He then began speeding on the streets carrying you using his fire magic as you squeal in delight.

Natsu grinned at you. "Ready?" "Ready for what?" You asked. Instantly you felt the sensation of your body being lifted. You looked up to see Fuse was holding you as he flew. Happy did the same for Natsu. "Hey! What are you doing?!" You cried. "Helping you out!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Natsu? You said you wanted to kidnap me and take me away!" You cried worriedly. He smiled. "Yeah I did!" "So...wheres our beautiful mansion full of 18 babies!? Where are our dragons to congradulate us on our new life? Where is our WEDDING?! KIDNAP ME!" You cried. Natsu looked at you confused. "Wedding? What wedding? Whose the lucky couple?" You blushed relsing what you just said.

"Did I say wedding?! I meant WEEDING!" You said sweatdropping. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You take drugs?" "Uh...I..." You say nervously. "You lovvveee him!" Happy said in a sing song voice. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" You shout. "I dont know what this 'love' is but right now we're going after Erigore!" Natsu said smirking. "WHAT?! THATS WHY YOU WANTED TO TAKE ME AWAY?!" You yelled. "Well yeah...what else?" Natsu asked confused. You whimpered at that. "Hey dont be sad Princess. We'll find him" Natsu said. "Thats not what Im sad about..." You muttered.

You later on go over it and you and Natsu flew through the cannon with Fuse and Happy to find Erigore. "There he is!" You said looking to see Erigore who was flying. "WE GOT YOU NOW!" Natsu yelled. Natsu then launched a fire kick at Erigore. You followed unleashing multiple hair whips at him. This caused an explosion causing you and Natsu to land on the tracks. You caught Fuse in your arms while Natsu caught Happy. "Are you ok?" You asked. "Meh...a little scratched up...I'll be fine..." Fuse muttered. "Thank you Fuse! You did good back there!" You said smiling.

"You two again!" Erigore said. You and Natsu set Happy and Fuse down and turn back to him. Erigore glared at you both. "You pesky Fairy Tail-" "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You shouted with a calm look on your face. Natsu and Erigore looked at you crazy with a wide eyed expression on their face. "Tsuna!" Natsu said in disbelief. Erigore twitched his eye in anger. "GRRRRRR! You foul mouthed-" "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You interuptted. Erigore growled. "YOU LITTLE-" "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You shout. Erigore opened his mouth. "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" Erigore then raised up a finger. "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You yell. Erigore was about the let out a sigh- "BITCH I SAID SHUT THE F*** UP!" You shout. "I WAS BREATHING!" Erigore yelled. "DON'T!" You yell. Natsu blinked his eyes at you in surprise and eventually bursted out laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!" Erigore yelled. "UH UH!" You say waving a finger. "YOU CANT TELL HIM TO STOP IF HE DONT WANT TO! NOW SHUT THE F*** UP YOU CROSSDRESSING FAG!" You spat. "HA HAAAA! Good one Tsuna!" Natsu laughed. "Now lets burn him to a crisp!"

Instantly you and Natsu fought it out with your fire and voodoo magic while Erigore would counter with his magic. Erigore then summonded a twister causing you and Natsu to fall over to the side of the tracks falling down screaming. You felt your body weaken. "NATSU! TSUNA!" Happy and Fuse cried. "Man this sucks! I wasnt expecting that! What are we gonna do now?!" Natsu cried. You closed your eyes as you fell. You cried a bit seeing how you lost so easily. _'No...not now...this cant be it...' You thought. _You open your eyes seeing how Natsu just kept falling not doing anything to stop it. "Why arent you using your true strength? Where is that Dragon Slayer power?" You whispered.

"I dont see you doing anything..." Natsu muttered. "I feel...weak...I dont think I can do it..." You muttered as more tears leave your eyes. "I know you can do it though...you can bring out your true strength...so why not show me your Dragon Power...?" You whispered. You close your eyes again. _'Am I really gonna die with you Natsu? I guess so...then I might as well say it here and now...' You thought. _

"Natsu? I just wanted to tell you that I-" A firey explosion then surrounds you as you felt a pair of arms encircle your waist. "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You heard. You eyes shoot open seeing Natsu surrounded by a giant firey wave as he held you. "Natsu!" You say surprised. You both began to fly up from the bottom of the cliff and back onto the tracks. The firey energy disappears from Natsu although his arms didnt leave your waist as you were pulled close to his chest. "That was a close one..." Natsu said. He looked down at you. "So thats what you were trying to tell me...I think I get it now...thanks..." He said.

You just stared at Natsu wide eyed. He smirked at you. "Whats wrong? Happy and Fuse got your tongue?" "Natsu...that was...Amazing..." "Isnt it?!" Natsu asked happily. _'Natsu...Im nothing compared to you...Im just...Im just...' _"Fight with me Tsuna..." Natsu said. "What?" You asked shocked. "You and me!" He said smiling. "But...I..." You began. "Your a Dragon Slayer! I know you can do it! I believe in you Princess!" Natsu said. You gasped in surprised and blush as you look down. "Natsu I..." Natsu lifted your chin up to face him as he stared at you seductively. "Trust me..." He said. You looked speechless. "I...I'll do it!" You say smiling. Natsu let you go and you both turned to Erigore.

"You must be pretty cold half naked like that. Want us to warm you up?" Natsu asked. "Flames are powerless against me! Voodoo as well!" Erigore said. "OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU SCRAWNY OLD MAN!" You shout as you and Natsu charged up. Erigore glared at you looking crazy. "OLD MAN?!" "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR! "Storm Wall!" Erigore then summonded a giant twister to counter both attacks. It eventually all cleared. "Although your powers are both remarkable you both are still no match for me!" Erigore said. "And although you's powerful you still look like a pedo raping sex offender!" You said smirking. Erigore had an anime angry vein on his head. "WHAT?!" "Just look at the SIZE of that scythe! Where are you going to insert that thing EXACTLY?!" You asked amused. Natsu laughed loudly at that. "Erigore Honey. You sure you a killer?" You asked. "ENOUGH OF THIS CAT AND MOUSE CHASE!" Erigore yelled. You raised an eyebrow. "CHASE?! THIS GUY IS A SEX OFFENDER!" "TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Erigore said evilly grinning. "OK! GOODNIGHT! HE A RAPIST! IM OUT!" You say laughing. "We're ready when you are!" Natsu said smirking.

Erigore then summonded a wind barrier. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" Both attacks were false sending you both back. "What? I dont understand! My fire went out!" Natsu cried. "Uh oh! No we really's in trouble!" You say slightly scared. "HERE I COME!" Erigore said devilishly. You went blue anime face. "RAPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu narrowed his eyes at you sweatdropping as the _Ending Music _played...

Well I got to go now! BYE! Sorry this was rushed I have to go somewhere! R&R!


	10. The Strongest Team!

ENJOY!

As the wind kept blowing from the wind magic Eriogre taunted you and Natsu for how both of your magic abilities were weak from his. You and Natsu did your best to protect yourselves. "Man! This is intense! It's like standing in a typhoon!" Natsu said. "It's ruining my hair!" You say in annoyance. Natsu sweatdropped. "Is this really the time to be worrying about that?" "Time to blow you bugs out FOR GOOD!" Erigore exclaimed as he summonded a big wave of wind blowing you and Natsu up a bit. "STORM RIFT!" Erigore summonded several wind shards but you and Natsu swiftly dodge. You both then instantly jump to the skies towards Erigore charging up your magic only to be sent flying back to the ground.

You and Natsu slowly get up as the wind continued to blow. "Man this is hard!" You cried worriedly. "How can we get close enough if we can't hit him?" Natsu asked. "GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL FLIES!" Erigore shouted as he blasted both you and Natsu farther back towards the tracks. "Natsu! Dont give up!" Happy cried. "Get up Kitsuna! C'mon!" Fuse cried. You both just layed there. After a moment you got up. "Tsuna!" Happy said smiling. "You got up!" A blank expression just lays on your face. "Yup..." Fuse looks at you confused. "Go fight then!" You stomach then growls putting confused expressions on the two cats faces. "Hear that? Thats the sound of my belly telling me to be nice to it" You said crossing your arms as you nod. Fuse and Happy sweatdropped and widen their eyes. "YOUR NOT SERIOUS?!" Happy cried. "NOW?!" Fuse asked shocked. "Yep!" You said.

You then dig in Natsu's pocket and pull out some Jewel. "Im going to Burger King! Bye now!" You said walking away. "TSUNA! COME BACK! WE HAVE TO FIGHT ERIGORE!" Happy cried. You heard Natsu get up. "YOUR REALLY GONNA LEAVE?!" "Yeah I am!" You answered not looking back. "Im hungry..." You assumed that Natsu and the two cats anime falled. "Running away?! Buzz off then Fairy Tail Fly! I will deal with your boyfriend then! And soon you will suffer his fate!" Erigore said. You stopped walking and blushed and turned to glare at Erigore. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" You said before turning to walk away.

Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard. You then felt a piece of cloth blow onto your leg. You stop and look down seeing that Natsu's vest had caught onto your leg. You widen your eyes. "If this is here then that means..." You then turn back to see Natsu shirtless standing as he got ready to fight. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard again. Blood leaves your nose as drool leaves your lips. "Whoa mama...Fanservice already? And I'm not even at the Magical House yet!" You laughed. _'But then again...this anime is FULL on Fanservice. Well as an OC I guess I have to cope with it then' You thought._ You then picked up Natsu's vest and fold it until it was small. "Im saving you...for later..." You said as you shove his vest into your bikini top. You then walk back to where the shirtless Natsu was.

"Hey!" You said. Natsu glared at you which you thought looked hot since he was shirtless. Like 'Gray hot' only 1,000 X's better! "I though you were going to Burger King..." "Something...or someone action's...caught my attention..." You said staring down at his toned abs. "That guy?" Natsu asked turning to Erigore. "No you dummy!" You said. Natsu sighed. "Are you gonna fight or what?" "Nope! Just sit back and enjoy..." You said sitting down on a rock. _'...The Fanservice...' You mentally added._

"Enough talking! Time to start fighting!" Natsu said charging up fire in his palms as he charged for Erigore. He looked so good doing it. "Ohhh yeah! Im going to enjoy this!" You said. "Fuse!" You said snapping your fingers. He sighed and walked over to you. "What?" You then hand him some of the Jewel you stole from Natsu. "Go buy me Burger King! I want 5 Whoppers, 6 Big Macs with no onions, 6 large BK fries, 6 large BK fresh apple fries, 6 vanilla oreo smoothies, 6 boxes each with 16 pieces of chicken nuggets, a cheesecake pie, two kids meals and some LARGE soda's! GO!" You ordered shoving the money in his hands. "YOUR ORDERING ALL THAT?!" Fuse asked shocked. "I said GO! NOW!" You yell as you whack his back with your hair. "Ow! Okay Im going!" Fuse exclaimed. He then flew away.

"I HAVE TO BEAT HIM!" You heard. You quickly turn back to see Natsu burning up with powerful energy. "OH MY GOD!" You exclaim widening your eyes. "Natsu!" Happy cried. Natsu then created a tiny explosion. "Woah!" You said surprise. "He's changing the direction of the wind!" Happy cried. "Here ya go!" A voice said. You then turn seeing Fuse handing you a large bag full of Burger King food. "ABOUT TIME! Come see this! It's getting good!" You said as you munch on a whopper while Fuse ate his fishy food kids meal. "He give me some!" Happy cried running over to you. You gave him his kids meal and he ate.

"IM GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Natsu roared. "This magic...WHERE DID THIS KID LEARN HOW TO USE IT?!" Erigore asked scared. You stood up and smirked. "IT'S THE POWER OF KICK ASS DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC BITCH!" You yell. You then wrap up your empty bag of burger wrap and throw it at Erigore's face. "Grrrrr! You insolent vixen!" Erigore yelled. "Go home you pussy!" Fuse said as he threw his drink at Erigore splashing his face. He widen his eyes in anger and growled. "WHY YOU-" "Natsu's gonna beat you up!" Happy said. He then threw his fishy chicken nuggets at Erigore. "GRAHHHHHHHHH!" He roared. "GO HOME BITCH!" You shout as you throw your drink at him. Soon you, Fuse and Happy continued to throw your leftovers at him.

"YOU! YOU-" "-FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu was then able to summon a firey magic blade wave and knocked Erigore out. He then landed on the ground. "Did you guys like that?" He asked. "You sure did!" Happy said. You giggled and walked up to Natsu. "Yeah...you kicked ass Natsu!" You said with a wink. He glared at you. "You spent my money!" "For you!" You said shoving a whopper in his mouth. He widen his eyes and gagged a bit and eventually got used to the taste. "Mmm! Its good!" He said happily. "It's the spicy hot whopper! You know...your fav?" You asked smiling. "Mmm! You know me too well Tsuna! Your the best!" He said patting your shoulder. You giggled. "You know I'd do anything for you Natsu..." You began as you lean close to him.

Your lips were now inches away. "Anything..." You whisper seductively as you stroke his bare stomach. He widen his at what you were doing but relaxed when his eyes met yours. "Wow...anything huh?" Natsu whispered. "Mmhm..." You nodded as you wrap your arms around his neck. Natsu slightly widen his eyes. "Tsuna?" You then bring your hands to his cheeks and lean closer to him as you close your eyes and pucker your lips. "Mmm?" You moan. "Ts-tsuna..." Natsu whispered surprised. You felt his breath on your approaching lips and you knew you were getting close. "Gross!" Happy cried. "Better cover your eyes!" Fuse said. "Ok!" Happy cried. You didnt care what either of them thought. You just knew you had to seize your chest. You felt arms encircle your waist. "Mmm..." You heard. You slightly open your eyes seeing Natsu's puckered lips nearing towards yours as his eyes were closed. You slightly gasp in surprise as you heart pounded in excitement and then close your eyes! YOU were going to KISS Natsu! FINALLY! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! JUST ONE KISS AND THE TWO OF YOU WOULD FINALLY EXPRESS YOUR TRUE-

"-NATSU! KITSUNA!" You heard. You cringe and open your eyes in anger. "Kaffa de SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You shout stomping your foot to the ground. **(Me: 'Son of a BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!") **Natsu looked at you scared and stepped away from you although you didnt care since the moment was already ruined. "My God...WHO THE F*** IS IT?!" You shout to the heavens. You all then turned seeing the others along with Kagey on the vehichle. "Hey guys! You missed me beat Erigore!" Natsu said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "Im proud of you!" Erza said. "You look stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked!" Gray said as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "Like you have room to talk!" Natsu said.

Gray then turned to you and then raised an eyebrow. "Is that...Burger King food?" "Yep! Want a Whopper or a Big Mac? How about some Fresh Apple Fries?" You asked. Gray sweatdropped. "Crazy Vixen..." "Merci!" You said smirking. "I'll have some!" Lucy said happily. "Oh sure! Here ya go fat ass!" You said handing her a whopper. "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy give me your clothes" Natsu said. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Lucy cried. Erza laughed. "Anyways well done Natsu. Thanks to you all the guildmasters will be safe!" You each nodded. Erza turned to you. "Kitsuna? Did you do anything to help on this mission?" "I brought Burger King!" You said showing her the bag. Erza glared at you raising an eyebrow. "Burger King...?" "I even bought your fav" You said smirking as you dug in the bag.

"Nonsense! I do not eat at Burger King at all!" Erza said. You then pull out a certain food. Erza widen her eyes and gasped. "I DONT BELIEVE IT! THE BURGER KING STRAWBERRY SWIRL CHEESECAKE!" "All for you Red!" You said. "THANK YOU KITSUNA!" Erza said as she snatched the cheesecake from your hands and devoured it. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Fuse, and Happy all widen their eyes. "YOU EAT AT BURGER KING?!" You asked shocked. "Of course! But ONLY for their cake!" Erza said munching on the cake. You giggled as she ate.

Erza then finished and wiped her face. "Now then...we should tell the guildmasters everything and tell them how we should dispose of the flute. You then heard a rumbling and turn back. "Huh?" "TSUNA WATCH OUT!" Natsu cried. "WHAT?!" You asked shocked. You turned seeing the vehicle speeding towards you and gasped in shock. "GET OUT OF THE WAY TSUNA!" Natsu yelled. Natsu quickly grabbed a hold of you and jumped out the way before the car could hit you. "KAGEY!" Erza cried. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Gray yelled. "LULLABY'S NOW FLIES! SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN FLIES!" Kagey yelled as he drove away.

You open your eyes seeing how you were laying on the ground as Natsu's body was pressed against yours. He looked at you worriedly. "Are you okay Tsuna?" He asked. You blushed feeling his warm body. "Thanks Natsu..." "Sure thing..." Natsu said. You both remained silent and just stared at each other blinking. It was akward since Natsu still didnt get off of you. You blushed and looked to the side. "Look at me..." Natsu whispered. "What?" You whispered. "I said look at me Tsuna..." Natsu said as he turned you to face him with his hand. You blushed seeing his loving smile as he was toothyly grinning.

Natsu slowly adjusted himself to get his body comfortable with your own pressing his bare abs against your breasts. You allowed a moan to escape your lips. Natsu looked at you surprised and then grinned. "Heh heh! Like that?" You blushed in embarrasment. "Dont be shy Princess...C'mere..." He said. "Wait...what?" You asked blushing as Natsu leaned his lips towards yours. They were now inches away. "Natsu..." You whispered as you fluttered your eyes shut. "DONT JUST STAND THERE! AFTER HIM!" Erza shouted. You and Natsu wince and turn to see Erza, Gray, Lucy and the cats taking after Kagey. "Hang on! Wait for us!" Natsu cried as he got off you and ran after them. Your body felt cold when his body wasnt on yours anymore and sigh. "Kaffa de su..." **(Me: 'Son of a bitch...'** You then slowly got up and followed.

That night you all found yourselves in the forest. Everyone relied on your sense of smell as you were in your Beast Fox form. "There!" You said. "I see him!" Erza said. "Its Master!" Lucy cried. "Shhh..." You heard. You, Gray, Natsu and Lucy freaked out seeing a fat man with make up in a tight suit with wings. "They were just getting to the good part!" Bob said. "Well arent you boys yummy! So adorable!" He cooed freaking out Gray and Natsu. "Eww..." You said in digust. "Who is that guy?" Lucy asked. "He's the Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild: Bob" Erza said. "In other words...he's a fag..." You said sweatdropping. "Ooh Erza Honey how are you? And Kitsuna you looking foxier than before! Wow Wow!" Bob cooed. "Gross..." You muttered.

You all saw that Kagey was about to play the Lullaby flute. "STOP!" You and Erza shouted making him stop. "Keep it down. He's getting to the good part" Goldmine said. "Who's he?" Lucy asked. "Goldmine" You said. Kagey hesistated to play but Master Makarov then made an amazing speech stunning Kagey making him drop the flute. "I surrender..." Kagey said getting on his knees. The five of you run over to them. "Master!" Erza said. "You stopped him!" Natsu said. "Alright!" You said happily. "Good job gramps!" Gray said. "How did you kids end up in clover?" Master asked. "I am not a kid!" You said annoyed. "OH! Forget that! We're glad your okay!" You said pulling Master to your breasts to hug him. Steam left his nose as he blushed a deep red. You dropped him allowing Erza to hug him painfully while Natsu pats the Master's head.

"I GROW TIRED OF YOU COWARDLY WIZARDS!" A dark voice yelled. A dark purple magic circle sprouts from the sky spewing energy. "I WONT HOLD BACK! I WILL DEVOUR YOU MYSELF!" The voice said. A beast with glowing eyes then came out. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" Lullaby said. "ITS SO BIG!" Lucy cried. "Way to state the obvious!" Happy said. "THANK YOU! Someone else is FINALLY getting why Im so annoyed with this white girl!" You said. "IM NOT WHITE!" Lucy cried. "NOW THEN! WHAT SOUL SHOULD I DEVOUR FIRST?!" Lullaby asked devilishly.

"Natsu and Gray! Get everyone to safety! Kitsuna! Come with me!" Erza ordered. "Whats with all the orders?!" Natsu asked. "Yeah! We want to fight!" Gray said. "JUST DO IT!" You said. Lullaby then spewed demonic energy which surrounded each of you as you all stood in place. "I WILL DEVOUR ALL WIZARDS!" Lullaby roared. "Ready?!" Erza asked. "Yeah!" Natsu and Gray said. "Lets go!" You said going back into your human form. Erza charged foward followed by Natsu, you and then Gray. The four of you jumped up as a beautiful opera music played. Erza requiped while Gray had used ice make magic and Natsu used his fire magic.

You smirked. "Time for me to do something different..." You said. You then posed elegantly as you close your eyes. "Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You said as a teal magic circle appears in front of you. You quickly began to belly dance as your clothing disappears and your hair spreads out. "SHE'S GETTING NAKED!" Someone said as he drooled. Others ogolged you. The bright light then disappears from your body and you were now in an all new outfit. You were now in a strapless red bra top with a gold circle in the center, matching shear parachute pants, golden cuffs, elf shoes, earrings, and a forehead crown. "...Genie Dancer..." You said getting into a suggestive belly dancers pose. "SHE LOOKS AMAZING!" Someone said. "HOW DID SHE REQUIP LIKE ERZA?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Her Requip is different from Erza's. Instead of getting different armors and swords she takes the form of legendary voodoo dancing wizards!" Happy said. "HOW?!" Lucy asked. "Her Dragon Songulala infused her with the spirits of those Legendary Dancers who are infused inside her. This form is Voodoo Dancer: Shantae the Half Genie Hero!" Fuse said. "Amazing..." Lucy said. **(Me: Character Inspire: Shantae from Shantae! Yep Im doing this again!)**

You slowly began belly dancing and kept doing until you got into your second pose. "Is she even doing anything?!" Lucy asked. "Just watch" Fuse said smirking. You then took the form of an elephant. "SHE TRANSFORMS INTO ANIMALS?!" Lucy asked. "Well she is a Beast" Fuse said. "Its the power of voodoo! She's taking the of the livng creatures bodies that are nearby" Happy said. "THERES AN ELEPHANT IN THE FOREST?!" Lucy asked.

Lucy charged for Lullaby and began stomping the ground creating a vibration making him fall allowing Erza, Gray and Natsu to attack. You then go back to your Genie Form. "Voodoo Balls!" You called. Triple pike balls then surrounded you and you ran towards it. The pike balls then hit Lullaby followed by Gray's ice make magic, Erza's sword magic and Natsu's fire magic. You then belly danced until you got into your third dance pose. You were now a green mermaid with pinned up blue hair. "HOW DID SHE TURN INTO A MERMAID?!" Someone asked shocked. "WHO CARES! SHES A TOTAL BABE MAN!" Another said. "DOESNT SHE WORK AT THE W**** HOUSE?!" Another asked. "NO WAY MAN! IM VISITING HER FIRST!" Someone cried. Soon they began to fight. "DOES THIS MEAN THERE ARE MERMAIDS NEARBY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "She can take the forms of the invisble Celestial Spirits too" Fuse said.

You jump into the water and sprout out flying into the air. You then spin in the air allowing powerful voodoo mermaid bubbles to escape from your tail hitting Lullaby. You then go back to your original form in your orignal outfit. "I WILL KILL ALL!" Lullaby roared. He then roared so bad the plants and trees began dying. Everyone screamed in horror. You felt the vibration consume you ripping some of the pieces of your clothes off your body. You gasped in shock. "YOU IDIOT! I MADE THESE!" You shout. "UH OH! SHE'S MAD!" Lucy cried. "IM GOING TO DEVOUR YOU ALIVE!" You say darkly as your fangs showed.

You then open your mouth widely and began sucking the energy surrounding Lullaby. "KITSUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza shouted. You didnt listen and continued to suck. "THAT SONG IS DEADLY! YOUR GOING TO GET KILLED!" Gray shouted. "Tsuna..." Natsu said. You finished sucking it all up. "Mmm! Kinda wierd! I guess I can call it Dark Classical Music..." You said. You then charged up. "Now I got a good rhythm in my soul..." You said smoothly you say dancing as you swing your hips earning blushes and drools from guys. "Woah! She's good!" One said. A teal musical energized baton then appears in your hand as the energy surounds you. "VOODOO DRAGON SWORD BATON!" You then fly up to Lullaby with your giant baton feeling the spirit of Songulala with you and instantly hit him creating an explosion. The light shot into the air eventually spilling onto the ground as sparkles.

The energy you used caused you to feel fatigue. You were now falling from the sky..."KITSUNA!" Everyone cried. "Ughh...I really done it this time..." You groaned as you closed your eyes. You were nearing toward the ground. "SHE'S GONNA FALL!" Fuse cried. "OH NO!" Lucy cried. "I GOT HER!" A voice said. Before you could hit the ground you were caught by a pair of warm arms. You smiled knowing who it was. "Natsu...thank you..." You said. "...Actually it's me..." The voice said. Your eyes shoot open in confusion only to see the shirtless Gray carrying you bridal style. You blushed. "Oh...well thanks Gray..." You said sightly disappointed that Natsu wasnt carrying you. "You know I was gonna catch her first Ice Brain!" Natsu said angrily. Gray glared at him. "Well you were too slow Fire Breath!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu asked angrily. You laughed and Gray then set you on your feet. You wobbled a bit but Gray caught you. "You sure you can stand up alright?" "Yeah...Im ok..." You said doing your best to stand up.

"Well done!" Master said. "You guys are amazing!" Bob said. "They made it look easy!" Goldmine said. "I cant believe how strong they are...WOW!" Kagey said. You looked down at yourself seeing how you suffered from clothing damage. You hand cupped bikini top lost two fingers which exposed your over and underboobs and your pants were ripped to the point where they were short shorts that exposed the bottom of your assets. You look over at Erza, Gray and Natsu who were just as half naked. Erza with her black wings armor, and Natsu and Gray were shirtless. You smiled at how the four of you matched along with Lucy in her revealing outfit. You snickered to yourself a bit and thought: 'Fairy Tail's Half Naked Team!'

"Are all Fairy Tail Wizards as strong as these four?" Kagey asked. "Theres no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!" Lucy said happily. "Thats right!" Fuse said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "We're an awesome guild arent we?" Master asked. "Great work everybody!" Lucy said. "No big deal!" Natsu said. "Yeah piece of cake!" Gray said. "But Kitsuna? How is it that you were able to suck up Lullaby's sound?" Erza asked. "AND without DYING!" Lucy added. Everyone turned to you wanting an answer. You smirked. "It's called 'Lullaby' right? And since it can play a song...It's a music source...right?" You asked with a wink. Everyone widen their eyes in shock as you giggled. "WHAT?!" They all asked shocked. "HA HA! Great work Tsuna! You really showed him!" Natsu laughed as he patted your back. "Yeah! You did great!" Gray said. "You showed a lot of effort! And for that I am proud of you!" Erza said. You blushed and smiled. "We all did ya know! We're a team! It wasnt all me!" You said wrapping your arms around Natsu and Gray's shoulders.

"Even so...I must say..." A voice said. You all turned seeing a big hole gap in the ground. "They went overboard!" The guildmaster said in unison. Master then passed out. "They destroyed it!" Lucy said shocked. "Aye! There are also a few mountain tops missing!" Happy said. "Uh...I think we need to take the Master to the hospital...Heyyyyy maybe I can meet some nurse babes! Heh heh!" Fuse said smirking. "REALLY?!" Lucy asked in shock. Natsu laughed. "We really made a mess of the place HUH?" You joined in and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Yeah we did! Lets take a selfie! This is going on Instagram! Everyone get over here!" You said. "Instagram! Cool!" Gray said walking over. "This will be a memorable moment" Erza said walking over. "Aye!" Happy said flying over. "You guys are completely insane..." Lucy muttered as she walked over to you all. "No sweat babe!" Fuse said flying over.

Everyone gathered around you and you raised your phone up high using your hair strand to catch all your faces along with the damaged gap in the forest and mountains you all destroyed. "Alright y'all! Get ready!" You said. Everyone smiled while Lucy just look dumfounded as Natsu wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close to him. You blush and then took the photo from your iphone 6. "Ok! Now I know Im gonna get mad likes for this!" You said smiling. "Heh heh! I know you will Tsuna!" Natsu said putting his arm around your neck.

The guild masters look angry. "You guys looking for something?" Natsu asked. "Your the one we're after!" The guild masters said. You widen your eyes. "Uh oh! Um...hey Natsu? Could you maybe-? Natsu instantly picked you up bridal style and smirked. "-Kidnap you?" You smile. "Yeah...YES Natsu! Kidnap me!" You say happily as you wrap your arms around his neck. He snickered and touched his forehead against yours and then leaned close to your ear. "Hold tight Princess..." He whispered causing a shiver to run down your neck when you felt his warm breath. You held tight to Natsu bring your head to his chest and he ran along with the others with the angry guildmasters on your tail...

R&R! If anyone cares! Oh I know! If you post a review on what you liked on the chap good luck will happen to you starting on Monday! If you don't bad luck will happen on Friday! Your choice! ;) Heh heh! Bye!


	11. Natsu and Tsuna Devour Drugs!

ENJOY!

That morning you each walked through Web Valley all tired and hungry. You chose to walk using your hair. **(Me: Again. Like doctor octopus) **Fuse layed in your hair. Happy lead all of you guys to a cliff. "Happy did you get us lost again?! We've been walking forever and we still havent found Magnolia yet!" Lucy cried. "WHY ARE WE FOLLOWING A CAT ANYWAY?!" "Will you SHUT UP?! You hurting my ears!" You yell. "And I still dont have my foot cream..." You muttered to yourself. Lucy glared at you. "WHY ARENT YOU SNIFFING TO FIND OUR WAY HOME?!" "Because my nose is stuffy!" You lied. "Now shut up and stop complaining!" Lucy sighed.

"Man I want some food!" Natsu groaned. "We all do! Talking about it just makes us hungrier!" Gray said angrily. "I CANT HELP IT IF IM HUNGRY JERK!" Natsu yelled. "YOU CAN STOP RUNNING YOUR MOUTH CANT YOU?!" Gray yelled. "LISTEN UP!" Master yelled. You all turned to him. "...We need some food..." "YEAH WE KNOW!" Gray and Natsu shouted. You bursted out laughing. "Fuse! Please tell me you got that on video!" "Say no more! This is going on Vine!" He said in amusement. "Vine?! Seriously?!" Lucy asked shocked. "You already got 200 likes so far Fuse!" Happy said.

"Ugh Im so tired of walking..." Lucy cried. "Me too..." You groan. "What are you talking about?! Your walking on your hair!" Gray yelled. You glared at him. "MY HAIR HAPPENS to be a living creature! Living creatures GET TIRED!" "Whatever..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "Dont you give me no attitude Gray!" You yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled. Her stomach then growled. "Your stomach's trying to tell you something!" Natsu said. "Isnt it?" "No its not! Your hearing things!" Erza said. "Real convincing Erza..." Gray said. You smirked at her and bring your hair back to your scalp and stood on the ground with everyone else. "So I guess you wont be bothered when I say...BURGER KING VANILLA BEAN CHEESECAKE!" You said quickly. Erza widens her eyes as her stomach growls. "Hee hee...BURGER KING STRAWBERRY SWIRL CHEESECAKE!" You laugh. Erza's stomach growls even louder. "STOP IT!" She yells. "WHA HA HA HAAAAAA!" You laughed. "LOOOKKKKK!" Happy said excitely. "What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked. "Yeah...seriously..." Fuse said annoyed. "Down there! Look guys look!" Happy cried.

You all peered down the cliff seeing flying fish. "What am I exactly looking at?" You asked. You then raise an eyebrow. "...Is that a Magikarp?" "No Tsuna its a Wing Fish! There a Legendary Delicacy! And its super yummy from what I hear! Yum yum yum yum yum!" Happy chants. Fuse sweatdropped. "Are you sure this 'Legendary Delicacy' wont cause you to go high?" "Who cares Im hungry!" You said. "Again we all are!" Gray said. "Wing Fish huh?" Erza asked. "Sounds good to me!" Natsu said smirking. "Bless you Happy! Bless you!" Master said crying. "Saving the Blessings for church! Lets start fishing!" You said.

Everyone but you used fishing rods. You worked on your little experiment. "Kitsuna? Arent you gonna fish?" Lucy asked. "I will...just wait a sec!" You said. You dipped one hair strand into a jar of fish bait as Lucy stares in horror. "Um...what are you doing?" You then sit next to Lucy and throw your hair strand over your shoulder and dip it near the Wing Fish. "Are you fishing with your HAIR?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yep! It's alot more effective since my hair is a creature! It can grab you know" You said. "Whatever...its still pretty weird" Gray said. Lucy nodded at that. "You shut up Gray!" You barked. He glared back at you. "You gonna make me?!" You smirk at him. "Kappa ja lanka ga su ya naka! Kaa maa baa baa! Hee hee heeeee!" You laughed teasingly. **(Me: 'Mother f****** piece of s***! Go to hell asswipe!') **

Everyone but Fuse who laughed looked at you crazy. Gray looked like he wanted to kill you. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "No seriously Kitsuna...what language are you speaking?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. "Yeah...really?" Natsu asked. "I ani't telling nobody!" You said. Lucy groaned. "Don't worry Lucy...I'll do my research and find out soon enough..." Erza said looking at you suspicously. You sweat nervously and judging by the look in Erza's eye she was not gonna let this slide...you did your best to relax and began to fish again.

"So Fuse? What did Kitsuna say anyway?" Gray asked. Fuse opened his mouth but you use one hair strand to cover it. "If you say anything I'll set your p*** magz on fire and I'll feed them to Natsu!" You said sternly. Fuse sighed. "Fine..." "What?! Oh cmon!" Gray cried. "Enough! Less talking more fishing!" Erza said.

You all then managed to catch one fish and reluctantly agreed to let Happy alone eat it. Happy then eats it. "GROSS!" He cried. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lucy asked. You all then headed on the rode again. You hair fell asleep so you were forced to walk. **(Me: Again living creature!) **Natsu, Gray and Master muttered in regret the whole way. "I hate to be saying this but..." "...All that fishing..." "...Made me hungrier..." "It's hot too...I wish I had something to drink..." Lucy said.

"Ooh! I got something for that! I'll make juice!" You said. Everyone looked at you crazy. "Juice? How?" Natsu asked confused. You giggled and walked backwards holding a finger up. "Be right back!" "Where are you going?" Erza asked sternly. "To make the juice!" You said. "Can we go with you?" Lucy asked. "No! It's a secret recipe so none of you can come!" You said smirking. You ran into a nearby cave and pulled out some cups and got to work...

"Yo yo! Im back!" You say running back using multiple hair strands to hold the cups full of black juice. Smiles spread on everyones faces. "JUICEEEEE!" They all said happily. "Here!" You said handing everyone a cup of juice. "Thanks Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "Hee hee! Drink up!" You said taking a sip. Everyone else then does so. "Mmm! This stuffs really good!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah! Thanks Tsuna!" Happy said. "Now Im not thirsty anymore!" Master said. "So...you really made this?" Gray asked. "Yeah" You said. "What kind of juice is it?" Lucy asked. You blush. "Why do you wanna know?" Gray smiled. "Its really good! And I'd like the recipe!" "Well...um...theres no recipe really..." You said nervously.

Natsu grinned and put his arm around you. "C'mon Tsuna! We can keep a secret. Tell us!" You blush and looked seeing everyone's curious faces although for some reason Erza kept drinking. "Go on Kitsuna...tell us" Master said. You blush and look down. "Well...it's...Fox Juice..." You said. Everyone looked at you confused. "Fox Juice?" Happy asked. "How do you make it?" Lucy asked. "You dont...it's produced..." You said. "Through what?" Natsu asked. You looked to the side blushing and sheepishly grin at the others. "...My urine..." You said. Everyone's eyes buldged with surprise, fear, or..."WE WERE DRINKING PEE?!" Lucy asked. "GROSS!" Gray cried. "I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK!" Natsu cried. "DIGUSTING! WHAT MADE YOU THINK WE WOULD WANT TO DRINK URINE HEDGEHOG?!" Master yelled. You glared at him. "Im a fox!"

Everyone then spat your 'juice' onto the ground. "It's not bad! Only certain foxes in the world were born with the 'Quenching Pee'. It's actually really healthy!" You cry. "HEALTHY?! YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Gray yelled. "NO!" You cried. "That was worst than the fish..." Happy cried. "Now I know how Natsu feels when he gets motion sick..." Fuse cried. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! KITSUNA! I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DRINK PEE! IM GONNA HAVE TO BRUSH MY TEETH WITH SOAP BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucy yelled. "I recommend Dove soap! It soothes your skin!" You said smirking. Lucy glared at you. "You think this is funny?!" "While your at it get some Proactiv!" You said. "FOR MY TEETH?!" Lucy asked.

"No! For your face! You have hella zits on the back of your neck!" You said laughing. Lucy gasped widening her eyes as she touched her neck. "You even got some on your butt too...heh heh!" You both looked seeing Fuse look up Lucy's skirt. She screamed in horror and kicked him away. "NO! I CANT HAVE ZITS ON MY BUTT!" "I still cant believe you made us drink pee Tsuna..." Natsu said. "Well excuse me but I was only trying to quench your thirst!" You said. "Why is your pee black anyway?" Master asked. "Its a fox thing...it comes from our hair tip tail ends..." You explained. "Crazy vixens" Gray said. "I'll take that as a complement Fullstripper" You said rolling your eyes. "Fullbuster!" Gray corrected. "Do I care?" You asked in a sassy tone. Gray growled in anger.

You all then heard the sound of loud sipping. You each turned to Erza who just finished a cup of your pee. "It's good! Can I have some more?" Everyone looks at Erza crazy as their eyes bulge fully white with blue anime lines run down their faces while their jaws drop. "YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THAT STUFF?!" Gray yelled. "ERZA YOUR DRINKING PEE!" Happy cried. "I'm aware...It taste wonderful! I hear drinking Fox Pee from certain kitsune's is actually good for your skin" Erza said. "THATS ALL YOUR CARE ABOUT?!" Lucy asked. "You could learn a thing or two here! Instead of ordering proactiv you can drink my juice like a good little bitch!" You said glaring at her. "AS IF!" Lucy yelled. "Forget about her...may I have some more of your juice Kitsuna?" Erza asked. You smile at her. "Sure..."

You take your cup and walk to the side and pull your pants down from the front and urinate in the cup. "Ahhh..." You moan. Everyone but Erza has a 0_o face as they sweatdrop. You finish and look in your cup seeing a bit of red. "Cool! Hey Erza Im on my period! This will add extra flavor!" You said. Erza smiled and nodded. "Wonderful! I cant wait to try it!" "BUT THATS PEE!" Lucy cried.

Later on you stopped at the gates of a city. "A village!" Erza said surprised. "And houses!" Gray added. You and Natsu grin at each other. "And that means there must be..." "FOOOODDDDDD!" You all charged into the village like wild animals hungry for food but you each stop seeing that it was empty. "Theres no one here..." Gray said. "And not a Burger King in sight..." You say sadly. Everyone sweatdropped. "Maybe they are taking a nap" Natsu said. "HEY ANYONE HERE?!" "WERE STARVING LIKE CRAZY OUT HERE! SOMEBODY COOK US SOME DINNER!" Happy cried. "Wow Happy ever hear of the word 'please?'" Lucy asked. "And keep it down! Your always so loud!" Fuse scolded. "This is so ghetto! We begging for food like a bunch of savages!" You laughed.

"Ghetto like you?" Gray asked. "GRAY? You do NOT wanna bring out the bitch in me right now! Not when Im hungry!" You said. "Your a ghetto bitch 24/7! You hate me!" Lucy cried. You slap her with your hair strand. "Ow!" She cried. "And I'll keep being a ghetto bitch to you 24/7 until you start treating me with some respect you white BITCH!" You yell. "I've heard of animal abuse but this is taking it to literal..." Lucy cried as she anime teared. "Except the animal's abusing you!" Fuse said grinning. "Aye!" Happy said happily.

Natsu then ran away. "You guys cant stay out here if you want but Im gonna go find a kitchen to raid!" You smirk and ran after him speeding up using your wolf fast speed. "WELL IMA GO FIND A BURGER KING! YEAHH!" Gray then ran along side you both. "Same on you both for even thinking about raiding this place!" You all then stop seeing a door and knocked. "Anyone home?" Natsu asked. "Yo! You think they got some KFC fried chicken in there?" You asked. "KFC? Seriously?" Gray asked sweatdropping. "Man I want some KFC!" Natsu said. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS COOKING KFC IN THERE?! LET US HAVE SOME!" You laughed at how silly he was. The door then suddenly opened slightly confusing you all as you walked in.

"Looks like nobodies here" Gray said. You all then discover a table set up of bread and butter. "Who cares theres food!" Natsu said happily as you both walked up to the table. You pick up a small loaf of bread and sniff it. "Yep! Its safe to eat! Its fresh! Go ahead Natsu!" You said tossing him a slice of bread. "Great!" He said grinning. "Its no KFC but it'll do for now I guess..." You said. "Alright! Open wide!" Natsu said happily. You both were about to eat it. "Not so fast!" Erza said walking in. You and Natsu glare at her. "What is it now?!" Natsu asked angrily. "Word! Erza why you always ruining all the goddamn fun of things?" You added. "Theres something strange here..." Erza said suspicously. "She's right! Who would leave a table of food sitting here like that! And if somebody cooked this then where are they now?" Gray asked.

"How should we know?" Natsu asked. "And who gives a damn?" You asked annoyed. Gray gave you a blank expression. "Im just trying to be cautious. So why dont you-?" "-GRAY! Gray! Gray...WHY DONT YOU JUST RELAX?!" You interuppted. Gray glared at you. "Relax?! Kitsuna This food could be poisonous! And-" "-WHAT? WHAT?! NO! This food anit' poison and no s***! I don't see any apples here!" You said. "Apples?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yes! People put poison in apples! Not in bread!" You said shaking your head. "You make no sense..." Gray said. "Well screw you! Guys forget this fool! Lets eat!" You said quickly turning to Natsu, Happy and Fuse. "Yeah!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Better than nothing..." Fuse said. You each were about to take a bite of the bread.

"NATSU AND KITSUNA!" Erza said sternly. "Yes...?" Natsu asked scared. "What the F*** NOW?!" You asked annoyed. "WE NEED to investigate the village first! We can hold out this long we can hold out even longer!" Erza said. "You know what? Screw this! I lost my appetite for bread anyway!" You said angrily as you throw your bread at Lucy's face. "OW!" She cried. "What you mean 'ow'? That anit hurt you!" You said. Lucy glared at you. "That bread was HARD!" You smirk at that. "Oh...really?" This only made Lucy growl in anger. "Search the areas for mushrooms or anything that looks edible! While your doing that Master and I will figure out whats going on!" Erza said. You grin. "Mushrooms huh?" "...Ok ya'll lets go get Erza some drugs!" You said walking out the room. Everyone looked at you crazy. "DRUGS!?" "Not drugs! Mushrooms straight from the ground! Go!" Erza ordered. "Okay! Lets go get her some druggy like stuff to sniff until she gets high!" You said. "Yeah yeah I hear ya! Lets go Happy!" Natsu said following you. "Aye..." Happy said. "I could use some drugs too..." Fuse said. "YOU DO DRUGS?!" Lucy asked shocked.

You all were now in the forest full of mushroom. "How are we supposed to get full on mushrooms Tsuna? The food looked pretty good back there" Natsu said. "You wont get full but you will get high!" You said grinning. "Hey! These look pretty tasty!" Natsu said grinning at the mushrooms before going to devour them. You sigh and turn to the Fanfiction viewing audience. "You see kids? This is how you get hooked on drugs! Dont do drugs ok? It's not good for you!" You said waving your finger. "Um...who are you talking to?" Lucy asked. You turn to her. "The Fanfiction viewing audience" You said. "What audience?!" Lucy asked confused. "The audience of this story! 'That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer'! ME!" You said pointing at yourself. "I dont get it..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "And I dont get how is it that this story is ever so SLOWLY get views and is getting only 1 reviewer and 1 follower from the same person! I feel so bad for the author who puts in the hours of her time making this story and only feeling like only one person is reading it..." You said sadly. "What are you talking about?!" Lucy asked confused.

Natsu came back to you all carrying a bunch of mushrooms. "These mushrooms are pretty small but if I eat a ton Im bound to get full sooner or later!" Natsu said. "Your bound to get high under 30 seconds..." Fuse said. You giggled at how adorable Natsu looked with the mushrooms stuffed in his mouth. He looks at you confused. "Whatyoulaughingat?" He asked with food still stuffed in his mouth. You giggled some more and poked his stuffed up cheek. "Kawaii!" You said. **(Me: 'So Cute'! Thats actually 'cute' in Japanese but lets have 'kawaii' in Kitsuna's language too! ;))**

Natsu looked at you confused. "Hmm? What you say? Well whatever! Have a mushroom!" He then stuffed a tiny mushroom in your mouth. You chew and swallow and giggled. _'He fed me! He's so sweet!' You thought._ Gray then walked over to you all. "You guys better start picking faster!" He said with mushrooms in his mouth. Lucy laughed at how silly he looked. Natsu suddenly began to choke. You gasp. "UH UH! Natsu! You okay?!" You asked scared. A giant mushroom then sprouted out from his head. "That was scary!" "Your head is scary!" Lucy cried. "Whoa..." You said slowly widening your eyes. "I wonder if that Italian Plumber is around..." "What Italian Plumber? You mean the guy with the mustache and red hat?" Happy asked. "Yeah thats the one! Although his mushrooms allow you to grow big. Whats the story with you two?" You asked looking at both Gray and Natsu curiously. "Is this Instagram worthy?" Fuse asked. "Uh uh!" You say shaking your head.

"Both of you look at yourselves!" Lucy said. Gray and Natsu turned to each other screaming before laughing at each other. "HA HA! Theres a big mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed. "YEAH BUT I BET YOURS IS BIGGER THAN MINE!" Gray laughed. The two continued to fight which started to annoy you. "WILL Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" The two stared at you wide eyed. "The both of y'all look like Marijuana potheads on CRACK!" You spat. Natsu and Gray just blinked their eyes at you in surprise. "Crack?!" Gray asked. "Ts-tsuna!" Natsu said in disbelief. You shook your head. "Y'all better go grab a medical prescription at CVS or Walgreens to heal those potheads!" You said. "Aye!" Happy said. Fuse bursted out laughing. "Whats a CVS or Walgreens?" Lucy asked confused. "Its a place to go when you wanna buy Chettos and Debit Cards!" You said with a wink. "Huh...?" Lucy asked as her eye twitched.

You and Lucy then turned to see Natsu and Gray fighting out of nowhere. Your ears droop in sadness as you shake your head. "Its worse than I thought...they're already high on those mushroom drugs..." You said sadly. "Yeah...I dont think they are on drugs..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "LUCY! TSUNA! I found a big one!" Happy cried. You both turned to him seeing him hold a giant mushroom. "HOLY COW THATS BIG!" Lucy said shocked. "I dont even wanna know what that will do to you!" She cried. Fuse grinned. "It looks like a certain male organ...doesnt it Kitsuna?" He asked turning to you. You widened your eyes staring at the mushroom closely. It was...BIG with beige like skin and the top part was brown. The 'tip' of the mushroom...jiggled as Happy moved it.

"Male organ? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. You blushed furiously. You grabbed your crotch and squeezed it. "That mushroom...stimulates my excitement down here for some reason..." You said nervously as you sweat. You the turned to Natsu and your eyes fall to his crotch which made your heart automatically beat in excitement. You then moan as drool leaves your lips. Natsu looked at you confused. "Tsuna?" A hungry lustful look spreads on your face as you breathe heavily. Natsu raised an eyebrow as you slowly approach him. "C'mere...let me explore your body a bit..." You say seductively as you slowly unzip your pants revealing a shot of your underwear. Happy's signature 'AHH...' was heard. "H-hey! Tsuna...what are you doing?!" Natsu asked scared as he backed away.

"Take off your pants..." You say lustfully. Natsu widened his eyes. "WHAT?!" "Let me explore you..." You said. You instantly pull your pants off and Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "OH WOW!" Gray said blushing furiously. "She's turning into Gray!" Happy cried. "Alright! Now lets get Lucy to take off her pants!" Fuse said happily. "KITSUNA PUT YOUR PANTS ON! YOUR COMPLETELY EXPOSED!" Lucy cried. "I got my panties on dont I?" You asked teasingly as you tug on the side strap. "BUT YOUR WHOLE BUTT IS SHOWING!" Lucy cried. "Hmm?" You looked down at your underwear seeing how tight and leathery it was with metal designs holding the side straps. The strings held everything together leaving your butt completely exposed but your thigh length hair covered most of it...except when you moved.

You slowly pounced towards Natsu as you bare your fangs. "Now then Natsu...it's time to come to me!" You purr. Natsu looked scared. "Come to you? What do you mean?!" "Why dont you come a little closer so you can stimulate my insides..." You say seductively as your breasts bounced. "Alright! You had your fun! Thats enough!" Gray then wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him. You smirk and look at him. "You want some attention too Gray honey?" He looked at you crazy. "Wait! What?!" You turn to him and wrap your arms around his neck allowing your breasts to press against his chest as you wrap your bare leg around his waist. He looked at your breasts and then at you crazy. "KITSUNA?!" "C'mere! Honey!" You then pucker your lips and make kissy noises. "Get away from me!" Gray cried as he cried to push you off.

"KITSUNA STOP!" Lucy cried. She then pulled you off Gray making you hit the ground. You laughed crazily as everyone stared at you shocked. "Wont anyone have a little fun with my body? HeeHEEEEEE!" You laugh. Gray leaned close to you and opened your eye a bit wider and looked at you closely for a moment. "Natsu what color mushroom did you give her?" "Indigo. Why?" Natsu asked. Gray glared at him. "You idiot! Thats a hallucinogen mushroom!" "YOU MEAN KISTUNA'S HIGH?!" Lucy cried. "Oh man! What am I gonna tell Erza?!" Natsu cried. You saw colors form all around all their worried faces and they looked like rainbows. "Woahhhhhh whats with all the pretty lights? We at a night club? NATSU LETS DANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AYE AYE AYE AYYEEEEEE!" You said dancing on the ground.

"Oh Tsuna Im so sorry!" He cried. You make multiple kissy noises and giggled cutely making him blush. "I have a seccrreeeettttt!" You cooed. "A secret?" Gray asked. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "My name is really Kits-" Fuse then covered your mouth. "UH...UM...OH NO! SHE'S CRAZY!" Fuse said nervously. "Uh...yeah we know..." Lucy said nervously. "Phew..." Fuse whispered. "LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHHHHHH!" You sang as you whack Lucy's eye with your hair. "OW!" Lucy cried. "YOU STUPID SKANKY LITTLE HO*!" You sang. "Im gonna get a gunnnnnn...and kill you in your nightmares!" You sang happily before closing your eyes. "She's scary!" Lucy cried.

The area then shook. You open your eyes. "Ugh...what happened?" You asked. "Kitsuna! Your back to normal!" Lucy said. "What are you talking about? And why am I in my underwear?" You asked glaring at Gray who was directly in front of you. He blushed and glared at you. "It wasnt me!" "Mmhm!" You said pulling on your pants. "TSUNA! THANK GOODNESS YOUR BACK! IM SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU LIKE THAT!" Natsu cried as he hugged you tightly. "Natsu?! Whats gone into you all?!" You asked confused. Fuse flew over to you and leaned to your ears. "Long story short you were the one getting high off the mushrooms in the end causing you to almost reveal you secret but lucky for you I stopped you from saying anything!" Fuse whispered. You widen your eyes sweatdropping and then sighed. "Thanks Fuse..."

Natsu then pulled away from you and ran out the forest. "ERZA! GRAMPS!" He cried. Gray and Lucy followed. "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!?" You cry as you, Fuse and Happy run after them. You all soon made it to the village meeting up with Erza and Master. The ground slowly began to glow. "Whoa! Y'all better be careful!" You said to Fuse and Happy. "I got you..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. The buildings then began to do weird wave motions.

"Whoa! Whats with this place?!" Natsu asked. "Am I still hallucinating?!" You asked grabbing your head. "No...because we can all see it!" Gray said. "Why is everything moving?!" Lucy cried. "It looks like the houses are having a dance party huh?" Happy asked. Fuse glared at him. "Your not funny..." Happy anime teared at that. "We need to get to higher ground! Theres something I have to check!" Master cried. "Alright guys lets go! Try to stay close!" Erza said. You all then ran to follow Master.

You all then got to higher ground seeing the buildings turn into monsters that flew all over the place. You grab your forehead as sweatdrop. "Hallucination or not...I anit never eating a mushroom again!" "Looks like we got out just in time!" Natsu said. "Now I see...the magic circle!" Erza said. "Thats right! The lines in the ground are in forms of magic circles! A magic banned many years ago. It is the ability to turn living objects into creatures!" Master explained. "This village...was home to a dark guild!" Erza concluded. "No way!" Natsu said. "While investigating I came upon tools in a shed. They are tools to practice black magic!" Erza said. "These creatures can be turned into...FOOD!" Master said happily. You, Natsu and Gray grin. "OH YEAH TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Natsu said happily.

You howl in excitement as you go into your Were Fox Form which made Lucy scream in horror. **(Me: Yeah Im calling it that for now on) **The six of your but Lucy and Gramps jumped down from the cliff. "YOUR ALL CRAZY!" Lucy cried. You decided to help out with Erza with a huge beast monster. "Time to start cooking!" She said. She then requiped to a chef like outfit. "Kitsuna! We move as one!" Erza said. You nodded and the two of you charged at the monsters. Erza sliced with her giant twin knives while you sliced with your wolf claws. The two of you cut the monsters into tiny bits as Lucy stared in awe. Erza turned to you. "Good work! You cut them just right!" You just grinned as you go back into your human form.

You pick up a piece of the food and flick it over to Lucy hitting her face. "OW!" She cried as he caught it. "Your skin is really delicate...go on...try it!" You said. "NOT A CHANCE!" She cried. "Fine I'll do it myself..." Erza said picking up a piece. "I cant believe you guys would use me as your guinea pig!" Lucy cried. "You have guinea pig like traits! You sleep and freeload during the day and your an hyperactive bitch at night!" You said happily. "Says the girl who just got drugged!" Lucy said angrily. You glare at her. "YOU...Watch your MOUTH!" You say threateningly as you tug hard on her ear with your hair strand.

Erza then took a bite of the food. "So how it it?" Lucy asked. Erza then handed you the food and you bit it. "Hmm...heh!" You say smirking in amusement as you hand the food to Lucy who looks at you confused. "Alright you win..." She takes the food and bites it. "GROSS!" You heard her,Gray and Natsu cry out in unison. "GRAMPS YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Natsu yelled. "YEAH! FIRST KITSUNA AND NOW YOU?!" Gray asked. "My juice DOES NOT kill!" You say sternly. "That food was not edible!" Erza said. "THEN WHY DID YOU FORCE ME TO EAT IT?!" Lucy yelled. "BECAUSE WE DONT LIKE YOU! NOW SHUT UP!" You yell as you push her face to the side making her plop to the ground. "OW!" "Ight y'all! Lets go!" You said walking away to the others.

"What are we going to do now?" Erza asked. "I would rather starve then eat any more of that stuff" "I guess thats what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters..." Gray said. "And getting high off of mushrooms..." You said. "Man this sucks! This made me even hungrier than before!" Natsu said. A monster erupts from behind Fuse and Happy. "Look out!" Natsu cried. He then went to punch the monster as you use your hair strands to pull Fuse and Happy out the way. "Thanks Tsuna!" They said in unison. "Stay behind me!" You ordered. "Man these things are nasty!" Gray said. "Quit complaining and fight!" You said charging up your Dragon Slayer Magic at the same time Natsu said.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" "VOODOO DRAGON SWORD BATON!" "ICE WALL!" "REQUIP! HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!" "I wanna help!" Lucy said happily. "Killing every epic moment just like any other Mary Sue..." You say rolling your eyes before going back to fight. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus then came to help out and after awhile the red magic circle erupted again as the ground shook. The ground sucked up the monsters. You raised an eyebrow. "...Are we going to hell?" "RUN FOR IT!" Erza cried. Before you all could the ground broke under you all causing you all to fall...

You all then found yourselves walking on the clear desert like path again. Your hair was awake so you were able to walk with it. "Im starving..." Natsu groaned. "I still dont get what happened..." Lucy said. "You all want some juice?" You asked. "NO!" Everyone but Erza shouted. "Bunch of pussy's..." You say rolling your eyes. Later on you all met a bunch of villagers on the road. "Spill it! What were you all trying to pull?" Natsu asked. "The Masters of the Dark Guild took over everything in town" A villager said. "So the monsters...we're all trapped inside of them..." Erza said. "When you stepped into the circle it activated the spell. We no longer had any control of ourselfves" A villager said.

"You wont worry about that happening again! You villagers should be greatful that someone came to free you from posseion! I assumed you all learned your lesson from this misuse of magic! As long as it doesnt happen again I wont report you to the council! Is that a deal?" Master asked. "Yes thank you so much!" A villager said. "You have our word!" A villager said. "Mmhm! Thats right! Y'all better be greatful! Our Master nice as hell for letting y'all off the hook! I would have thrown you all in jail!" You said. "Alright now thats enough!" Erza said putting a hand on your shoulder. "Ok ok! But I have one more question to ask you all" You said turning to the villager. "Whats that?" A villager asked you as he scratched your right ear. You grinned slowly. "...Well what is it?" Another villager asked. "...Do you know where the nearest Burger King is?" You asked. Everyone jaws dropped and they each anime falled.

You all were then walking on the road again. You walked using your hair. "I cant believe they didnt have Burger King..." You said sadly. "Those monsters we fought...they were seemingly some kind of enchantment from inside the magic circle...it was you Master who saved us...wasnt it?" Erza asked. "How?" "I'll tell you someday but right now..." Master began. "WE'RE STILL LOST!" You all cried. Your hair slowly began to shrink towards your scalp bringing you towards the ground. "Oh no! My hairs falling asleep! Ahhh!" You cry as you brace for the impact.

Instead of feeling the hard surface of the ground hitting your face you felt a pair of cold arms. You groan knowing who is was. _'Gray...' You thought. _You slowly flutter your eyes open with bordem only for them to change to surprise seeing that it was Natsu who caught you as he carried you bridal style. "Natsu..." You say in surprised. He grinned at you. "It's alright Princess...I got you..." He whispered. You blushed at that. "Mmm!" You cooed wrapping your arms around his neck. You then lean close to his bare abs and seized your chance... "2K likes for couple shipping here we come..." You heard. You look up seeing Fuse flying high above holding an iphone 6 filming you cuddling Natsu. You blushed madly. "NO! NO Fuse! Dont put this on Instagram!" You cry as you jump out of Natsu's arms.

"Tsuna!" Natsu cried. "Whats your problem?!" Gray asked. Fuse laughed as you chased him. "GET BACK HERE!" You cry. "HA HAAA! WHY SHOULD I?!" Fuse laughed. "Fukka shukka banja ruka nanga ma la sha ding ding dlah!" You cried. **(Me: 'Don't post a video of me sucking the sexy idiots pecks without him noticing!') **Everyone stopped walking looking at you crazy as the _Ending Music _played. "EH?!" "TSUNA! WHAT THE HECKS A 'DING DING DLAH?!' Natsu asked irritated. "Wait! Why do my abs feel wet and slimy?!" You ignored him and continued to chase Fuse. "FUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You yelled. "HA HA! ITS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING HIGH!" Fuse laughed.

R&R!


	12. Natsu vs Erza!

Before I begin heres a little note: Please read Cecebeec's story: _'The Gemstone Dragonslayers'_. Seriously! Its a really good story! ENJOY!

That morning you stepped in the shower with Fuse and washed your hair while Fuse scrubbed his fur. All except his bushy like 'fox tail'. You and Fuse had a habit of showering together which came from what you were used to doing back at the kingdom. The Fenie's were not shy about their bodies and would often choose to shower with a partner. Although Fuse was a guy he wasn't overwhelmed by your nude figure at all since he was still never perverted towards you and you actually didnt mind having him see you naked at all. As you both showered the song _'Im into You' by Jennifer Lopez _played from the shower hose. You sang along as the music played.

"Kitsuna!" Fuse interuppted. You stopped singing and glared at him as you scrub your leg. "WHAT?!" You asked annoyed. He looked at you surprised. "Sheesh! Whats with you? Sorry I interupted your 'big moment'" You sighed. "Sorry Fuse...singing is what I love...it makes me think about when mama is around..." You say sadly. Fuse sighed. "Yeah...?...So are you gonna talk to your sisters today?" This made your ears twitch as you looked at the ground nervously. "Well um..." "You cant avoid them forever you know. Your Fenie sisters are probably thinking about you now" Fuse said. You started thinking about your childhood with your sisters and then thought...What if you went back to see em?

Suddenly the song _'Snow Fairy' _ _Funkist _played from the shower hose. **_'Fairy where are you going? Hikari zenbu atsumete!'_** You imagined Natsu singing those words to you after seeing you as a the Fenie Fox Princess as you flying away from him. A look of betryal then spreads on his face since you lied to him all these years. The song continued to play. **_'DONT SAY GOODBYE!'_** Tears were immediately brought to your eyes. "Kitsuna?" Fuse asked worridly. You then grab your towel and run out the shower crying. "Hey wait!" Fuse cried.

You immediately were now crying on your bed wetting your pillows. Fuse flew over to your pillow with a sorry look on his face. "Hey whats wrong?" You sob. "I...I just thought...what if I tell Natsu about the true me...OR...what if he finds out...and not accept me?" "Why wouldnt he accept you?" Fuse asked. "BECAUSE IM A LIAR!" You blurt out. "The fact that he was abandonned by Igneel and Lisanna's death...and when he finds out about the real me he will be too overwhelmed and...he wont accept me anymore as his friend...and the fact that I am disgraced by the Kingdom...I wont have anywhere else to go!" You sob. "But...I miss my sisters..." "...Then why dont you talk to them?" Fuse asked gesturing to the mirror. You look at the mirror. It was a royal gold oval shaped mirror with a teal frame and a tiny fairy and statue in praying positions on the top.

"I...later..." You said slowly getting up. "Later? Why not now? Its been years!" Fuse cried. "Yeah...but just give me some time to gather myself okay?" You asked walking away. "Lets go!" You said. "To where?" Fuse asked. "The studio!" You said walking over to the door with the giant music note symbol on it. "You wanna do a record session?" Fuse asked flying over to you. "I just need to calm myself down a bit before anything else...cmon" You said as both you and Fuse enter the room before closing and locking the door behind you.

The studio was large and full of instruments. It was basically a control room with a glass window in between with a little room behind it that had a mic with large headphones around it. You smile. This was the room where you and Fuse would work your 'Music Magic' together in order to prepare for you dreams as a singer. Fuse flew over to the controls as you walked into your little sound room and closed the door. You put the headphones around your neck as you brought the mic close to you. Fuse leaned over to his mic.

"What song do you wanna do?" He asked. "Um...lets do...2 On" You said. "Alright! You got it! And remember when your famous Im gonna be your manager and personal DJ!" Fuse said. "Of course! Are you not my best friend and brother?" You say with a wink. Fuse smirked in amusement. "Im just making sure babe! And after we're rich...IM GONNA GET MY OWN HAREM OF SUPERMODELS!" Fuse chanted. You sweatdropped. "Yeah great...less talking more recording!" You said. "You got it...WIRE VOODOO MAGIC...FIRM FUSION!" Fuse said spreading his arms towards the controls. Tiny black wires then shoot out from his paws and 'Fused' with the controls of the studio moving them. You smirked it was why you named 'Fuse' because of the electric wires he can produce as well as his magic. Also it sounded music related. His controls started up the music. You smiled and brought the headphones close to your ears as you tapped your foot.**(Me: Song: '2 On' by: Tinashe)**

**_Give me all that you got now...Make you...want me cause I'm hot now..._**

**_I'm gone...so faded I'm on one...Bang bang! Pop off like the long gun..._**

_You snap your fingers doing a little dance as you sang. You imagined yourself singing the song you were singing at a night club as a celebrity where Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and the other Fairy Tail Guild Members came to watch. Mirajane and Elfman played instruments on stage as you sang. Others were back up dancers..._

**If you lame nigga you ain't making no noise! Get faded turn up with the big boys!**

**Live fast die young thats my choice! Get money get money like the invoice!**

_You swayed your hips and grabbed your hair as you sang the next lyrics..._

**Make the money make the whip...Make the money make the grip..I be stuntin with my clique! Getting faded til we-**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Hey! Kitsuna! You in there?!" Gray asked from outside. You gasped and widen your eyes. "Eek!" You cry. Fuse panicked. You ran out your little sound room as Fuse sucked his wires back into his paws and ran out the room with you. You immediately shut the door behind you with Fuse and turned back seeing the shirtless Gray. "Hey Gray...whats up?" You asked sweatdropping. He gave you a suspicious and then scratched your right ear. "Um..what were you two doing in there?" "Um...um..." You said nervously. "-WELL! We were just having breakfast inside!" Fuse blurted out. You metally face palm at his lame excuse. Gray raised an eyebrow. "The kitchen is over there near Lucy's room" Gray said turning to your expensive looking kitchen.

"Ha ha...we chose to eat in this room for today!" You said nervously. "I thought I heard music...it was really loud too" Gray said. You panicked mentally. "OH OH! THAT? We looovvvvee to have the music on full blast as we eat! RIGHT FUSE?!" You asked. He sweatdropped and smiled madly. "HA HA! YEP!" "You two are wierd...Im afraid to ask what you two do when I'm not in the room" Gray said shaking his head. You glare at him at how rude he was. "Now then...what are YOU doing here in MY room?" "...Your not gonna kick me are ya?" Gray asked. "Oh did Lucy do that to you?" You asked. "Yep!" Gray said. "I oughta teach that little bitch a lesson when she get back!" You said. "Anyway...I came to remind you that your late with your fight with Natsu!" Gray said. "OH! I forgot about that! And he fighting Erza too right?" You asked. "Yep" Gray said. "Ight I got you! Give me some time okay?" You asked. "Alright..." With that Gray left the room.

You and Fuse breath a sigh of relief. "That was close..." Fuse said. "He cant find out about my ability to sing! No one should! im still shy about it..." You say blushing. "Your pathetic..." Fuse said sweatdropping. "Shut up..." You say. You then turned to your mirror and sighed. "...Its time..." "Alright...I'll leave you alone a bit then..." Fuse said. He then walked out the room and left. You slowly take off your magical wig revealing your extremely long teal hair and teal fox ears. It was straight and thigh length with twin curls sprouting from the top and out back and your black 'fox tail tips' were much thicker and less vibrant than what your magical wig had. **(Me: Look up 'Neige Hausen' you'll see what I mean).**

You tighten your towel around your body**(Me: Yes you were in your towel the whole time still! XD) **and walk over to the mirror known as 'The Mirror of Links' that was an ancient artifact of the Fairies and Genies and there was only few of them in the world! You kneel towards your mirror and close your eyes as you got in a praying position. **_"Kolla ma sha sha...Muka la na na fa...Kulla ma sha..." _**You sang beautifully. This caused the mirror to clear showing a visual of all of your 15 sisters each with dark tanned skin like yours, fox ears, each wearing revealing 'Fenie Fox Princess' outfits which was either a revealing short dress with cut outs or two piece outfits consisting of a cropped royal top and mini skirt and each had bright colored hair consisting of pink, peach, gold, silver, green, magenta, orange, cyan, strawberry blonde with amber tips and black with emerald tips **(Me: The twins)** fuchsia, taupe, crimson, bright neon yellow, and lime.

You spoke in your Fenie Fox language but in translated to english for the Fanfiction viewing audience to understand. "Sisters..." You said. Each of them widen their eyes when they saw you. "Kitsaleeja!" They said in surprised. You smile halfheartedly as a tiny tear fills in your eye. "It's been so long...since we last talked...face to face..." Each of your sisters looked at each other for a moment and then slightly glared at you. "Look guys...I can dance normally now...see!" You then perform a little hip hop dance causing your sisters to gasp in shock.

"I know! Amazing right?" You asked happily as you sat back down. "Your able to dance? Even in your...condition?" Kermala your green haired sister asked in her African accent. You smile a bit and slowly nodded. Your sisters widen their eyes. "You've all grown and changed so much!" You said admiringly. "Mmm! You haven't changed a bit!" Kalrosa the magenta haired Fenie said quickly with her Spanish accent. She sounded a bit disappointed. "What do you mean?" You asked.

"Kitsaleeja its been ages since you disappeared from home!" Your peach haired sister Klasadonna said in her British accent. "What?" You asked confused. "Kitsaleeja..." Your taupe haired sister Karkeisha began with her Jamican accent. "...Its been 1,000 years back home! We all over 9,000 now mon!" You widen your eyes. "IT'S BEEN 1,000 YEARS?!" "But..." You stared at their bodies seeing how they matured so physically and rapidly. "Yes...and now you are the youngest of the Fenie's now. I hope you are happy!" Your fuchsia haired sister Kakaletta said with her western accent accent.

"No...this isnt what I wanted!" You cried. "ITS EXACTLY what you wanted! You screwed up!" Your sister orange haired sister Kajasala said with her rough New Yorker accent. "And now our father is in rage! Now woman are getting forced into sex slavery as their jobs because of your decision to run away from home before you reached the age of 10,000" Your cyan haired sister Kimika said sadly with her Japanese accent. "Have you already forgotten what had happened to our mother when she came to the 'Normal World'?!" Kionama your golden haired sister asked with an Australian accent.

"IM DOING MY BEST TO FURIL MY DREAM! NOTHING MORE!" You shout. "YOUR DREAM?! NONSENSE! ITS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! YOURSELF AND BEING COOL LIKE THOSE IN THIS CRAZY WORLD!" Kretina your black/emerald haired sister said angrily in her sassy southern accent. "Singing has been BANNED from the Kingdom since our mother has disappeared into the 'Normal World' and died!" "You are still due to be married to Kalro! He is eneraged that you have fled!" Your lime haired sister Kanfera said in her Arabian accent. "I dont give a Genie God about Kalro! He can go to hell!" You spat. Some of your sisters gasped in shock. "Kitsaleeja! Each of us are all engaged!" Kionama said in her Haitien accent. "Engaged?!" You asked shocked.

Each of your sisters raised up their right hand showing you the beautiful engagement rings on their right hands. You gasped as they glared at you. "And we cannot get married until ALL of the Fenie Fox Princess have been wedded! That includes YOU!" Klusa your crimson haired sister said in her Indian accent. "YOU! Will must Kalro Kletenda!" Kejala your orange haired sister said in her Brazillian accent. "Well...I'm sorry to tell you all this...but im not gonna get married anytime soon at all..." You say coldly. "Why cant you live your life as a normal Fenie and dance for the Kingdom?!" Kulala your silver haired sister asked in her mature womans French accent as she put a dance fan close to her face. "If the Fairy and Genie Gods were still around they would PUNISH YOU!" Kermala yelled. Your sisters continued to rant and berate in anger at your actions and your couldnt take it anymore.

"YOPPA!" You shout. **(Me: QUIET!) **Your sisters widen their eyes in surprise at your outfit. You stood up. "Listen to me! I am your older sister REGARDLESS if you are older in the Fenie world right now! Because even if you all were to come to this world of vice versa the age will excel further or behind making me remain the oldest! And since I am the oldest you all are to listen to ME!" You yell. "Kitsaleeja please..." Kretina began. "NO! You all must understand!" You began. You sighed. "...I am doing my best to furfil my dream for the sake of the Fenie's..." Your sisters then gasped. "What? How can that be?" Kakaletta asked. "When I become famous...I will use the power to free the Fenie's freedom and give everyone including the woman their rights back! And maybe...maybe the king will reconsider letting Fenie's choose to live in this world whenever they want to..." You said.

Your sisters each had sorry looks on their faces. "Kitsaleeja...we had no idea..." Kaguya your bright neon yellow haired sister said sadly in her sweethearted Japanese accent. "It is ok...really...and maybe...when I free you all...we could all live together again...as a family..." You said. "Awww..." Your sisters cooed. "Now then...what of father and Kalro?" You asked. "Father is getting guards to search for you. They still think you ran away somewhere far in our world" Kakaletta said. "I see...and Kalro?" You asked. "...No ones seen him since he ran away..." Klusa said. You nodded taking this in. "Thank you all...and please...keep my secret of my whereabouts ok?" "Yes sister!" Your sisters said in unison. You smiled and blew a small kiss at them. "I love you...goodbye and be good!" You said. "Goodbye..." You sisters said waving at you. One of them looked like they were about to cry and thats when the mirror turned to normal.

You sigh and got up and walked inside to the back of your closet. There you saw a picture of your mother Kachynah Kardancia who had the most beautiful teal hair inheritted by you only she had different colors on each tip which was inherited by each of your sisters. You close your eyes and bring your hand to your chest. "Ku mo po..." **(Me: 'I miss you...') **You quickly wipe your tear that formed in your eye and then reapplied your deep purple Magical Wig which blended over your actual hair. You then went to your clothes...

You walk out of your closet in your new normal outfit which was the same as your old one: A black leather bikini top with the teal teardrop jewel in the center, your leather black pants/short shorts with X crossed sides and the now gold studded Fairy Tail symbol on your right back pocket, golden thin strapped heels, golden arm length 'Genie Cuffs' with teal outlines, your long gold belly chain and royal gold thigh chain...**(Me: Your probably may or may not know what it is so just look it up. You'll see what I mean)** You then jumped out your window and left your house and hit the streets.

You saw a crowd full of the Fairy Tail members as well as the Magnolia locals. You spotted Gray who was with Lucy who had Fuse sitting on her shoulder. You tap her shoulder and she turns back to look at you. "Oh Kitsuna! Hi!" She said. She scratched your right ear to greet you. "Yeah yeah hey...MOVE!" You say pushing her aside and walk over to Gray. Fuse flew to you and landed on your shoulder. You turn to him. "Did I miss anything?" "No" He said. You turn to Gray. "Where's Natsu?" "He's over there" Gray said.

You turned seeing Natsu standing across from Erza. You walk over to him. "There you are Natsu! Ready for our fight?" You asked. Natsu looked at you confused for a moment and glared at you. "Where WERE you?! YOUR LATE!" He cried as he scratched your right ear. "Sorry I had to do a few things! I almost forgot! So are you ready?" You asked. "...We're not fighting anymore..." Natsu said. You glare at him. "WHAT?!" He then grinned. " We'll fight later I promise! Besides...I really wanted to fight Erza in the first place!" Erza smiled at that. "So your skipping our fight just because I was late?" You asked annoyed. "Yep!" Natsu said. "...YOU BIG BABY!" You cry out. You playfully then slap his cheek. He chuckled at that. You smile and turn to Erza. "Kick his ass Erza!" "WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu cried. You laughed. "Yeah thats right! Im switching sides..." You said. You then face the crowd. "TEAM ERZA! WHOS WITH ME?!" At that half of the crowd cheered. Erza smiled at you. You smile back and walk back into the crowd.

"Hi Kitsuna!" A happy voice said. You turn around and saw Mirajane with Elfman standing behind you. " Oh hello...Beautiful Lollipop!" You coo playfully as you patted Mira's cheeks to which made her giggle. She then scratched your right ear. "Sorry you couldnt get to fight Natsu" "It's alright! I just remembered I had a shift later at the Magical House! You can come visit me there if you want Elfman" You said turning to him. "A REAL MAN would never go to a brothel to find women!" He said holding a fist up. You sweatdrop. "Yeah...great..." You said. "Kitsuna? Gray? Arent you guys worried that this might tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asks. "Wha...?" You asked annoyed as you raise your eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Gray asked confused. "You, Kitsuna, Natsu and Erza you dummy! You guys are the four strongest wizards in the guild!" Lucy exclaimed. "If this is your way to flatter me then your really are a pathetic ass kisser!" You say rolling your eyes. "Oh just leave me alone Kitsuna!" Lucy cried.

"So what idiot fed you that line?" Gray asked amused. This caused Mirajane to tear up and cry. You gasp and run over to hug her. "Oh you poor lady! Was that Icy Penis Waver mean to you?" You asked glaring at Gray. "WHAT?!" He asked angrily. Mirajane continued to sob into your chest. "Mmhm...all that I meant was that the four of you worked together and that you all have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail!" "Aww...it's ok! Shh! Dont cry! The Penis Waver wont hurt you anymore as long as I'm around!" You said soothing Mirajane by stroking her hair. "Crazy Vixen..." Gray mumbled. You then whack his back with your hair. "OW!" "YES I AM GRAY! YES I AM!" You shout. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gray yelled to you. "Don't mess with my girl Mirajane! You mess with her, you mess with ME!" You threaten. "Whatever..." Gray said rolling his eyes.

You all then watched Erza transform into her Fire Empress Armor which was a firey strapless leotard with thigh highs that styled her hair in double ponytails. You smirked. "This should be interesting..." Fuse said. You nodded in agreement and soon found Cana in the back of the crowd. She smiled at you and scratched your right ear. "Ready to make some money?" "Yeah!" You said. The two of you then set up a little area where people could make their bets. Multiple people came up to the both of you betting their cash to determine the winner. More people betted on Erza.

"How much do we got so far Fuse?" You asked turning to him. You looked seeing him organize the money. He wore a tiny green visor over his head. "We have over 95,000 Jewel!" He said excitedly. "Cool!" Cana said smiling. Happy walked up to you both holding a wad of Jewel. "Put me down for Erza in the first round!" He said. You smirk "Cool! I guess the two of us are both on Team Erza then...Yoink!" You said as your hair grabbed his Jewel and put it in the bucket. "YOUR BETTING AGAINST YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Alright Happy! You got it!" Fuse said. He then tallied Erza's side of the chart.

"Why are you guys picking sides?! I dont want either of them to lose!" Lucy cried. "Shut up! It's just a fight!" You say annoyed. "Yeah get into the spirit Lucy" Gray said. "Round 1! Start!" Master said. Instantly Natsu and Erza clashed into battle. Natsu using his fire magic and Erza using her own magic. Some of the magic hit the majority of people in the crowd. Thats when a frog lady stepped in between the two. Causing all of you to stare at her in confusion.

"...This fight is over..." The frog lady said. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! GO HOME GRANDMA! THIS A'NIT A PLACE FOR YOU! GO EAT SOME DOO DOO PORRIDGE!" You yelled. A few people in the crowd laughed while people like Gray, Lucy, Happy,Natsu, Erza and Cana looked at you crazy while Mirajane facepalmed as she shook her head. "Oh Kitsuna..." You then looked to the side. "Mmm...porridge..." You mumbled. "Now look who's the grandma!" Fuse said grinning at you. "Aye!" Happy said. " "You shut up! Stop saying I'm old!" You cry. "Did you ever get that foot cream yet?" Fuse asked. Happy smirked at you. "Foot cream huh?" "FUSSEEEEEE!" You shout angrily.

"May I have your attention please!" The frog lady began. "No you may not! GO HOME!" You shout as you picked up a rock ready to throw at her. "I come here on the behalf of the Magic Council!" The frog lady said. You widen your eyes in surprise. "Oh shi-" You then drop your rock. "You outta think before you act next time..." Gray said. "I'll agree with you...just this once..." You said. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT SHE'S A FROG?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Im gonna enjoy watching you getting thrown to jail if you keep shouting when she's talking!" You said turning your attention to the frog lady. "HEY!" Lucy cried.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with criminal property damage!" The frog lady began. You sighed and began to walk up to the frog lady. "Nice knowing you all! I guess Im going to jail and breaking out later on...see ya!" "Erza Scarlet! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" The frog lady yelled. You widen your eyes, raising an eyebrow in confusion as you stopped in your tracks looking at the frog lady crazy since she wasnt arresting you. "...HUH?" "YOUR PUTTING HER UNDER A WHAT?!" Natsu asked shocked.

The rest of you sat in the guild quietly still not getting over what just happened. You sat at the bar alone watching the tiny salamander Natsu squirm inside a tiny glass cup. You thought he looked pretty cute as a literal salamander. "This isnt fair guys! Let me out!" Natsu cried. "Natsu try to calm down!" Mirajane said. "Let me out pretty pretty please!" Natsu cried. You smirk. "Aww...he's begging...I cant resist..." You cooed. "Kitsuna dont release him!" Mirajane said sternly. "Let me out!" Natsu cried. "The second we turn you back you'll run off to save Erza!" Mirajane said. "Kitsuna you have to let me out! Please!" Natsu cried turning to you.

You raise your eyebrow suspicously. "What did you call me?" You asked. "I said Kitsuna didnt I?! Now let me out please!" Natsu cried. "...Thats what I thought you said..." With that you then whack the glass using your hair making Natsu fall out only revealing to be Macao who layed on the floor. Everyone in the guild gasped. "Natsu NEVER calls me 'Kitsuna'!" You said smirking. Macao got up and chuckled nervously. "Heh heh! You know Natsu pretty well dont you? Anyway I owed him a favor so I turned myself into a salamander so everyone would think I was him" Macao explained. "Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked. "He went after Erza didnt he?" Gray asked. "Afraid so..." Macao said. "You gotta be kidding me! That idiot would probably go fight the whole council!" Elfman yelled.

"Would everyone just calm down!? We have no choice but to wait and see what happens..." Master said. You then grabbed your things and walked out. "Where are you going?!" Gray asked angrily. "Will you relax? I'm not going to the council! Im going to the Magical House! My shift is starting in a few minutes..." You said. "Can I get the keys to go home?" Fuse asked. With that you turn back to look at him and toss him your spare house key. He flew and caught it. "Thanks!" He said. You nodded and walked out of the guild hall and went to the Magical House.

You entered the Magical House signing in and headed to the office. You saw a man in a tight playboy suit. He was in his chair and was turned the other way looking out the window. All you could see was he short green hair with black tips and fox ears. He just happened to be a Sage Fox. "Hey Boss Man! It's me! Whats the theme for tonight's gig?" You asked. "Your costume is in the package over there" Your boss said pointing to a large opened box. You walk over to it and pull out a tight two piece costume. You raise an eyebrow. "A playboy bunny costume? Thats what you ordered for tonights theme? How cliche!" You laughed. "Put it on!" Your boss said sternly. "Fine...but I obviously cant wear the ears because I already have actual animal ears on my head" You said.

"Then be a Playboy Fox!" Your boss said tossing you a fox tail attachement. You caught it. "Cool! Well ok Im go to the change room" You said as you begin to walk out. "WAIT!" Your boss called. You stopped and turned to him. "Yes?" You asked. Your boss turned to you grinning evilly. "Strip for me and change..." He said. You sigh and smile. "Whatever you want Boss Man..." You said getting in position. As you started there was just something about him that seemed awfully familar and evil that made you a bit uncomfortable but you chose to ignore it...

After awhile you walk out in your Playboy Fox outfit consisting of a midnight purple strapless cropped top that showed your cleavage, a matching leather bikini bottom with black thigh highs, furry fox gloves and heels. Your tail stuck out from the back of the bikini bottom and for some reason swished as you walked. You served a few men at the bar pouring them some alcohol whist purposely giving them a view of your chest and later on worked the pole. It was finally serving time. You dig in the magic hat and pull out a number. "Number 82..." You say flirtatously. "Over here..." A voice said. You looked over seeing a table and a patch of maroon hair on the other side. You smirk and sway walk over to the man.

You had a ^^ smile on your face. "Good evening..." You then open your eyes seeing a handsome dark skinned maroon haired man with fangs...with a giant purple snake?! "...Er...gentleman?!" You asked confused. The man chuckled. "Oh dont mind him. He's just hungry thats all" You smirk seductively and sit on his table crossing your legs. "And how about you...are you hungry?" You asked smoothly as your fox tail swished teasingly. The man grinned at you. "That depends...whats on the menu?" "Im on the menu...Im part of the...Dessert Package..." You say with a wink. "Wanna start with that?" "Sure...whatever you want..." The man said smirking. You giggle and lean closely towards the man. "Well alrighty then...uh...hmmm..." You say curiously. "Something wrong?" The man asked. "All men who enter here are required to wear a nametag!" You say poking his chest.

The man chuckled a bit. "Heh heh...well see I cant really have anyone know my name or the boss man that I work for will get mad. Im on my break so I came here" The man said. You smile. "Oh I see...business...I totally get it baby..." You say huskily. "Well cmon now dont be shy...let me take you for a thrill ride!" You say taking his hand. He smiles and you both walk away together. You heard the snake hiss at you in irritation. "Um...I dont have to work on the snake when I'm done with you do I?" You asked. "You dont need to...Like I said he's just hungry..." The man said.

The next morning at the guild you sat at the bar feeling drowsy and somewhat sore. "Why do I smell like poison after I worked on that guy? More importantly why did that guy have such a familair scent in him? And why does he have a giant snake following him around?" You ask yourself. "What are you mumbling about?" Fuse asked. "I met this really werid customer last night...he's all hot but more poison you could say!" You said. "Who would have thought fresh air smelled so sweet!" Natsu cheered happily. You smiled at him. It turns out the whole 'Arrest Thing' was all some sort of ruse.

Natsu continued to run around like an idiot spewing fire from his mouth as he cheered. "Shut up!" A guildmate said. "Put a sock in it!" Another said. "Y'ALL SHUT UP! LET HIM BE HAPPY! OKAY!?" You shout threateningly. The guildmates cowered in fear. "Yes m'am!" They cried. "Ugh! Im sick of being around you annoying children! Always hurting my ears!" You say annoyed. You then begin to walk up to the second floor. You were an S Class Mage so you were allowed to be up here. "Isnt he precious when he's excited?" Mira asked happily. "He sure is..." You whispered.

You leaned across the balcony watching Natsu approach Erza for another fight only Erza to knock him out. You all laughed at that. "Did you get all that for Vine?" You ask Fuse from below. "Say no more! You already 5,000 likes for the video!" Fuse said. "Sweet!" you say happily. You then flutter your eyes shut as you begin to wobble. "Wh...wha? But I didnt eat...any...mushrooms..." With that you lay on the ground and drift into instantly sleep.

"...1..." You heard. You along with the rest of the guild then woke up. "Were we put on a sleeping drug spell?" You asked confused. "It was Mystogen!" Gray said. "Damn...I hate it when he does that..." You yawned. "I dont get it..." Lucy said. "Well Master was the only one who got a good look at his face" Gray said. "Thats not true...I've seen him before..." A snarky voice said. You all turn seeing Laxus leaning across the balcony next to you grinning. "Oh hell no! You here?" You asked annoyed. Lauxus smirked at you and then scratched your right ear for a second before you coldly smack it away. "Lauxus!" "This is rare!" Multiple guildmates continued to acknowledge him. Laxus turned to you smirking. You look away. "S'up Kitsuna!" Laxus said as he roughly smacked your rear making you jump a bit. This made several guildmates gasp in surprise. You glare at the grinning Laxus. "DON'T YOU F****** TOUCH MY BUM BITCH!" You say as you whack Laxus with your hair. He grabs it as tosses it back to you. "Whoa whoa easy baby...I just came to talk to a few of my fellow guildmates!" He said turning to everyone else.

You glared at him folding your arms as he talked. "Anyways...Mystogen's a little shy. You should all respect his privacy!" Laxus said. "Alright Laxus! You and me RIGHT NOW!" Natsu said getting up. "Ding Ding Dlah..." You mutter rolling your eyes. **(Me: You all should know what that means by now ;)) **"Getting your butt kicked today wasn't enough?" Gray asked. "Yeah pal! If you cant even win against the redhead. Why bother with me?" Laxus asked. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Erza asked angrily scaring Gray. "Not to mention I think Kitsuna could kick your ass too...which reminds me..." Laxus began. To your surprise Laxus grabbed you by your hip and pulled you close to him.

"Hey!" You cry. "HEY MAN! LET HER GO!" Gray yelled. "I dont wanna..." Laxus said teasingly as he tighten his grip on your wrists. He was really strong! "Ah..." You whimper. "We'll ask again! LET THE GIRL GO!" Erza said sternly. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried. Laxus grinned as you whimpered in pain. He leaned close to you as he stroked your waist. "So when are we gonna go at it at the Magical House?" He asked smoothly. "LET ME GO! PENIS BREATH!" You yell. Laxus glared at you coldly and tighten his grip on you. "Eeek!" You cry. "Laxus please!" Mirajane cry. "You little w****! Your making a big MISTAKE!" Laxus said threathingly as he yanked your hair strand tightly making you shriek as you felt your hair weaken.

"IM THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN THE GUILD! DONT YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Laxus yelled. "LET HER GO!" Natsu shouted as he charged for the second floor only for Master to slam him into the ground. "Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu...at least not yet..." Laxus turned to the others as he continued to hold you tightly. "The strongest in the guild aren't a couple of chicks or a hooded wierdo..." Laxus began. "You wanna know what one looks like? Your looking-" "-Nobody gives a F***!" You shout as you kick Laxus in the groin. "-GAH! AHHHHHHH!" Laxus cried as he clutched his crotch letting you go. You dusted your self and ran down the stares. "LITTLE CUNT!" Laxus shouted after you. You continued to walk. People such as Gray, Erza, Natsu,Mirajane, Lucy, Fuse and Happy, and ect asked if you were okay. "Im going home..." You said coldly.

Later on that night you sat in your room in your bar area sipping some rabbit blood. You were in a short black cleavage exposing sleep tee with teal edges. You were able to tend the hardness of your tighten arms that were squeezed by Laxus before. You needed to do something else to relax you. As well as some one to have fun with during your relaxation...

Thats when Natsu walked in. "Hey..." He said. You smile lightly and walk over to him. "Hey..." You said. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Natsu asked taking your arm. "Oh Im ok!" You said taking him back. "I was really worried and-" "-I've been waiting for you Natsu..." You said smirking as your amber eyes glisten. Natsu looked at you confused. "Wow...you look happy..." "Forget about that..." You then begin to stroke Natsu's cheek and soon traced his abs. "Tsuna? What are you-" "-Shh..." You say putting a finger to his lips. Natsu blinked his eyes at you in surprise as he blushed. You slowly take off his vest as you smirk seductively. "You ready for a big thrill session...mmm?" Natsu redden at that. "Yeah I guess..." You giggle and poked his peck. "Well then...take me to my room now Natsu..." You said...

You and Natsu after awhile layed in your bed breathing extremely heavily. Natsu layed their shirtless with his scarf wrapped around his head leaving the blanket to cover his bottom half. You only had your blanket covering your top half. You both were covered in sweat. "Woah...Tsuna...we were really going at it..." Natsu breathed. "Y-yeah...It was really exciting...my body feels so tense now..." You breathed. "I gotta admit! This was pretty fun..." Natsu said smiling. You turn and smile at him. "Yeah..." You said. Natsu just stared at the ceiling in confusion as he put his arms behind his head. "These bedsheets are cold..." "Sorry...I guess after we stopped it got cold again..." You said. Natsu then grinned at you. "Wanna go to Lucy's?" He asked. You smiled. "Yup!"

The two of you then got out of bed at the same time. Natsu was was in his pants the whole time while you were in a revealing sports bra and matching short shorts. The two of you just finished your exercising thrill session using your bed as a mat to do sit ups as well as other excersizes...nothing more. **(Me: I can imagine the shocked/disappointed looks on your faces! Hee hee! I teased y'all! Ha haaa!)**. The two of you walked over to the door and entered Lucy's room seeing Happy eating some fish while Fuse read a Sorcerer Weekly Bikini Magazine. You saw Mirajane on the cover. "Bout time you both got here! Lets start!" Happy said getting a dumbell. "Lets get to it! Cmon Fuse!" "You all go do whatever! Im going to sit here and enjoy this...oh yeahhhhh work that body Jenny! Heh heh!" Fuse said with a perverted grin on his face. You smile and shake your head at him.

You, Natsu and Happy spent the time excersizing the whole night. You both used her bed to do sit ups while Happy lifted a dumbell. Lucy walked in screaming. She then charged for Natsu and Happy. "YOU GUYS STI-AH!" She cried when you grabbed her foot and slam her into her bed. "OWWW!" She cried. "Stupid Bitch! What did I say about beating on Natsu or Happy when they are here! I tolds you! This is MY HOUSE!" You say sternly. Lucy looked at you crazy. "Um...'tolds'?! LOOK! Why cant you guys work out at your own house?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Well if we're going to work together like a team we got to train like one!" Natsu said giving her a dumbell. "We thought you like the pink one" Happy said.

"Ha ha! Look! A dumbell for a dumbell blonde bitch!" You laughed. "I DONT CARE WHAT COLOR IT IS AND I AM NOT A DUMBELL! I WONT LIFT WEIGHTS WITH ANY OF YOU!" Lucy shouted. "Whatever you say! Stay skinny and semi curvacauous until you reach your later 40's you laughed as you began to do push up's with Natsu and Happy. "Im help you boys so you can be on S Class with Erza and me!" You said. "JUST GET OUT!" Lucy cried.

"I've made a decision..." Natsu said stopping. You stopped and smirked at him. "Yeah?" You asked knowingly. "We're going S Class!" Natsu said smoothly. "Yeah check it out!"Happy said pulling out the S Class quest. This caught yours and Fuse's attention as you gasp in amusement. "You STOLE the S Class request?! Only Kitsuna can do that!" Fuse said. "I climbed up and took it!" Happy said innocently. "YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR!" Lucy shouted. You narrowed your eyes at her. "...Was that supposed to be funny?" You turned to the Fanfiction viewing audience. "You think when a bitching bimbo is angry she'd have a lot of time to come up with a uncliched line...like what?" You say annoyed as you shrug. "Who are you talking to?" Natsu asked. "Forget it!" You say getting up. "Lucy are you coming with us?" Fuse asked. "No way!" She cried. "Alright boys! Lets go to Galuna Island!" You said opening the window as you gestured for Fuse to come to you. "Alright where out of here!" Natsu said. The two of you jump out the window holding on to your cats tails as they flew and then you all landed on the ground and began to walk.

You kept giggling to yourself the whole way. "What are you laughing at?" Happy asked confused. You smirked. "3...2...1..." You say turning back. Just as expected you saw Lucy running towards you wearing a different outfit holding the S Class job sheet. "Hey guys wait up! I've decided to come along!" "Says the bitch!" You said grinning. Lucy then ran over to you. "Hey!" She cried. You giggle and grab her arm smiling. "C'mon white girl lets go!" You said bringing her along...

R&R! Sleepy time! Wait wait! Tell me what you think!


	13. The Cursed Island!

ENJOY!

That morning you all made it to Hargeon to head over to the docks. "Wow this brings back memories...it seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time..." Lucy said dreamily. You narrowed your eyes at her. "...Shut up! Ani't nobody care!" "Not that I dont care but you dont have to get all mushy about it" Natsu said. "Thank you!" You said in relisation. "You sound like an old lady!" Happy laughed. You laughed along. "Whatever...lets find the boat to take us all to Galuna!" Lucy said. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Natsu cried. You smirked and wrapped your arm around a scared Natsu. "A boat huh? Looks like your gonna comfort me the whole ride Natsu" You say stroking his abs. "LUCY WHY CANT WE JUST SWIM THERE?!" "Now look whos crazy..." Lucy sighed.

You all then went to the docks telling the boat guy to take you all to Galuna Island. "Galuna Island?! No way! Sorry kids but I dont think anyone is willing to take you" The man said. "Lets get one thing straight! I...am NOT a kid!" You say sternly. The boat men looked scared. "S-sorry!" They cried. The men then continued to explain how the Island was scary and cursed. "Are you serious?!" Lucy cried. "It looks like we're gonna be swimming after all!" Natsu said happily. "Whatever..." Fuse said. "WE ARE NOT SWIMMING!" Lucy cried. "Whatever! Just shut up! Im gonna take a selfie!" You said. You then take a quick selfie of you near the water and then type on your iphone 6.

_'Bout 2 head 2 G.I. w/Natsu, cats, and white gurl. #GalunaIslandSClassQuest'_

You then uploaded the post to Instagram and got ton of likes. "Alright y'all lets go!" You said. "I found you!" a familar voice said. You all turned around seeing Gray. "IT'S GRAY!" Lucy cried. "No it's Sasuke!" You said rolling your eyes. "...Good one..." Fuse said. "How did you find us?!" Natsu asked. Gray then held up his black iphone 6. "I saw Kitsuna's post on Instagram..." "Instagram?!" Natsu asked shocked. He then glared at you. "Tsuna you just ratted us out!" "Sorry! I got all excited! I love putting up selfie's for Instagram!" You said shyly. "Anyway ever since that post was put up everyone at Fairy Tail saw it and the Master got mad so he sent me here to come get you...well Natsu and Lucy at least" Gray explained. "Oh thats right! Kitsuna's an S Class Wizard" Lucy said. "No s*** Gucy!" You said rolling your eyes. "LUCY!" Lucy corrected.

"If you two come back now you guys might avoid being kicked out of the guild" Gray said. "KICKED OUT?!" Lucy cried. "LUCY! YOU HAVE TO GO ON THE QUEST WITH ME!" You say happily as you tugged her arm. "What? Really?" Lucy asked. "I think she wants you kicked out of Fairy Tail!" Happy said smirking. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "What? Of course thats not true Lola! Your my friend!" You say happily. "Your a bad liar..." Fuse laughed. You glare at him. "Shut up and help me push this bimbo in the boat so they can kick her out of the guild!" You whispered. "Um...I can hear you..." Lucy said.

"I dont care what you say! Im going on this quest with Tsuna!" Natsu said angrily. "This is way out of your league here! Just come home!" Gray said. "When Erza finds out about this she's gonna be so angry..." Gray cried. "Uh oh!" Everyone but you cried. "Who gives a damn what bloodhead thinks? I ani't scared of her!" You said rolling your eyes. "ARE YOU MAD?!" Lucy cried. "I gotta prove my power to Erza! Like it or not I'm doing this!" Natsu exclaimed. "Master ordered me to bring you home! I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!" Gray yelled. You got your iphone ready. "FIGHT!" You cheer. "Go get em Gray!" Fuse cheered. "Kick his butt Natsu!" Happy cheered. "Dont encourage them!" Lucy cried. Both Natsu and Gray got their magic ready to fight each other.

"Magic? Excuse me but are you all wizards?" The boat guy asked. You all turned to him. "Shegga fa gi?" You asked annoyed. **(Me: 'Is this guy serious?')** "Yeah we're wizards..." You then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looks at you confused. "And this is Sabrina the Teenage Witch!" You said. "Wha?" Lucy asked confused. Fuse laughed at that. "Now all we gotta do is dye Happy's fur black!" "No! I dont wanna dye my fur!" Happy cried. "Yeah and...my name is Lucy" Lucy said. "You look more like a 'Sabrina' with that blonde hair" You said.

"Have you all come to lift the curse?" The man asked. "Yeah!" Natsu said happily. "Maybe..." Lucy said nervously. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Gray yelled. "Get in!" The man said. "Thank you..." You said smiling as you climbed into the boat. Lucy followed. "Wait seriously?!" Natsu asked. "NO WAY!" Gray yelled. You glared at Gray. "I've had enough of you..." You then bring two fingers to your lips. "Voodoo Dragon's Song Kiss...mwah!" A tiny teal magical heart with a music note design playing a small tune flies out from your mouth and into Gray's.

Gray automatically chokes as he grabs his neck. "GRAY!" Lucy cried. Gray widen his eyes and instantly sinks to the ground as his eyes flutter shut. Natsu grinned. "Good work Tsuna!" "Um...what did you do to him?" Lucy asked. "Will you relax? All I did was stop his heart" You said. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Well not completely...I put his heart in suspended animation with my voodoo sound charm spell. He's gonna be out for quite awhile!" You said smirking. "Voodoo is scary..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "Aye!" Happy said. "Vixen's are crazy!" Fuse said in agreement. "You use voodoo to you dummy!" You said then tossed Gray over his shoulder. "There we go! We're ready when you are sir!" Natsu said.

That night you all rode the boat that the man took you on. You of course had Natsu sitting in your lap as you forced his puked up looking face against your breasts. Gray had later woke up tied up with your hair that you kept around his arms and waist. "Im starting to get scared!" Lucy cried. "Well look on the bright side at least your not tied up by dirty living hair!" Gray yelled. "My hair is NOT DIRTY!" You yelled. Gray turned to the boat man. "This is your fault to for letting us out here!" "The name is Bobo and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island" He said. "But I had to flee. I just couldnt take it anymore! Im warning you! There is no avoiding tragedy unless you lift the curse!"

Bobo then took off his cloak revealing a dark beast like hand. "Woah your arm! What happened to it?" Gray asked. "Is that...a curse?" Lucy asked. Bobo stared at her for a moment. "...We're almost there...Thats Galuna Island..." You each looked and saw a little-big island off in the distance. On the top was a light. "Why is the top of the mountain glowing like that?" Lucy asked. Lucy then turned around. "What the? Where did he go?!" You then turn around seeing Bobo was not on the boat anymore. "What the hell?! You mean he gone?" "Did he fall out?" Gray asked. "Maybe..." Fuse said. "It's like he disappeared in thin air!" Happy cried.

Slowly the water began to rise. "Um..." You say nervously. "Uh...guys!?" Gray asked scared. "What wrong with you? Why you sound so-?" You widen your eyes as you turned around seeing a..."TIDEO WAVE!" Lucy cried. A giant surf rose above you all. "Dont panic! Just hold onto something!" Gray said. You each grabbed onto the edge of the boat tightly. "Lucy! Hold me!" Fuse cried. He then hugged Lucy's breast. "He said hold onto something not someone!" Lucy yelled. Fuse smirked. "I am holding onto something...something bouncy and squishy! Heh heh!" With that Fuse smothered his face into Lucy's breast making it jiggle. Lucy blushed. "GET OFF OF-" FWOOSH! You all were washed in the tideo wave screaming as you each flowed down to the bottom of the sea...

You each woke up on the Island that morning. "Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu said happily. "We're lucky that wave washed us ashore!" Lucy said. "I don't know if I can call that lucky" Gray said. "I wonder what happened to that guy who was with us" Lucy said. You grin and shrug. "He was probably washed down to the bottom of the sea like city where sponges live in Pineapples and crabs are money lovers while squids are clarinet playing freaks!" Everyone turned to you looking at you crazy. "Did you eat mushrooms again?" Gray asked. "No...I just say alot of crazy s*** because I'm a crazy vixen!" You said happily. "...That makes sense..." Happy sighed.

"Let's go exploring!" Natsu said excitedly. "Aye!" Happy said happily. "Easy now Dora" You say smiling as you roll your eyes. "Since we're on an Island are there any bikini babes around?" Fuse asked. He then turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy? Are you wearing a bikini under that?" "NO WAY!" Lucy yelled. Fuse smirked and walked towards her. "Dont be shy..." He was now between her legs. "C'mon...show-your-panties-to-the-pussy! Heh hey!" He said in a sing song voice as he looked up her skirt. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Lucy shouted blushing as she pulled her skirt down. Fuse got his camera ready. "Just one panty shot babe!" "OUTTTTTTT!" Lucy shouted before kicking Fuse aside into the sand. "You's an animal abuser!" You said shaking your head.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO PUT UP WITH THAT PERV!?" Lucy shouted. "So what? He's a perv, I'm a w**** and you brush your teeth...we all have our little quirks!" You sighed. Everyone looked at you crazy. "Are you saying you don't brush your teeth?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah because if you don't...thats really gross..." Lucy said. "I brush my teeth just not with toothpaste..." You said. "Then what do you brush with?" Happy asked. "I'll tell you later...we're wasting a lot of space in this paragraph of the fanfic episode as we talk..." You said. "Wait what are you-?" You then covered Lucy's mouth.

Lucy then explained everything that needed to get done on the S Class Quest sheet and you all decided to follow it. "Not so fast..." Gray said getting up. "Give it up Gray. You can't take us back to the guild now that our boats been destroyed" Natsu said. "Your right...I'm coming with you!" Gray said. You smirked. "...Well alright!" "What made you change your mind?" Fuse asked. "Well...Theres no way I'm letting those two clowns on S Class alongside Kitsuna before I do!" Gray said. He then turned to Natsu. "And if you we're kicked out the guild would be pretty boring" You smirked. "Awwwwww Gray!" You cooed. He looked at you confused. "I didnt think you was such a sweetheart! I knew you cared!" You giggled.

Gray blushed. "Whatever...anyway the Master may be upset but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long" Natsu, Lucy and the cats smirked and soon Gray did. "Lets go!" "Ight then! Time for an Instagram update!" You said pulling out your iphone. "...Seriously?" Gray asked. You then stood next to him and raised up your iphone and took a picture. Gray blinked when the flash went off. You then began typing away.

_'Ice Stripper is now joinin me, Natsu, cats and white gurl on the G.I. Quest! #TeamGrowth'_

You then uploaded the post to Instagram. "Ok NOW lets go!" You said. Everyone sweatdropped. "You and your Instagram..." Lucy sighed.

That night you all then stopped at a keep out gate which lead to the village. "Now what?" Gray asked. "Check out that gate. When they mean keep out they mean it!" Natsu said. "ANYONE HOME?! WE CAME HERE TO HELP YOU!" Lucy called out. You cringed making your ears twitched as she yelled. "SHHH! Why you gotta be so GODDAMN loud?!" You say angrily. "You like a siren!" "Quiet!" Lucy said glaring at you. "WHAT?!" You asked angrily. You then yank on Lucy's high ponytail. "OW! OWWW!" Lucy cried. "You wanna say that AGAIN?!" You asked angrily. "Kitsuna lay off will ya?" Gray asked. "Yeah...relax..." Natsu said. You then push Lucy's head away from you. "Owww..." Lucy cried. "Little bitch needs to learn some respect!" You spat. Lucy anime teared. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Several men appear on the top of the gate. "Who goes there?!" A voice asked. "Alicia Keys!" You said striking a pose. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and the cats anime fall. "What? Really?!" One of the men asked eagerly. You then stopped posing. "..No...I wish!" You said. "Gah!" Everyone else around you said as they sweatdropped. Gray facepalmed. "You are unbelievable Kitsuna..." "And who the hecks Alicia Keys?!" Natsu asked confused. You look at him angrily. "How the F*** do you NOT know who Alicia Keys is?!" "Is she a Celestial Wizard who holds keys like Lucy?" Natsu asked. A beserk look spreads on your face. "I am going to HIT YOU!" Natsu backed away a bit clearly scared. "You must really like Alicia Keys" Happy said. "I love her! Her music's amazing!" You said.

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy said. "Why we'rent we notified when you accepted the job?" The man asked. Lucy looked nervous. "Well..uh-" "-Because you JUST wer'ent now let us IN DAMMIT!" You say sternly. Lucy and Natsu looked at you crazy while Gray facepalmed. "Hold on! Let me see your emblems! RIGHT NOW" The man yelled. "This bitch..." You began. Natsu showed them his symbol on his right shoulder while Happy who was on his shoulder took off his sack showing the symbol on his back. Lucy raised up her right hand showing the symbol on her palm. Gray lifted up his shirt showing the symbol on his chest. You bent over a bit provocatively closing your one eye cutely as you pop your right breast out to show off your symbol while Fuse who was on your shoulder took off his vest showing his symbol on his back.

The gates then opened. You all walked in seeing a group of people covered up from head to toe. "We welcome you! We have something to show you!" The man said. He turned back to his comrades. "Now my people!" The people then took off their cloths revealing themselves in human form with only parts of their bodies beast like such as having horns, claws and fangs. The man explained that every night they look like this thinking that this is a curse. "Please excuse me for asking but what makes you think this is a curse or maybe it's some kind of infectous disease" Gray said. "We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man but they agreed that no such disease exist" The man said. "This all started at the same time the moon was caught in a spell" He then continued to explain more about the purple moon causing a big change upon the people.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked. You all then looked up seeing a purple moon clear out from the clouds. "Wow it really is purple" Lucy said. "Man thats creepy" Gray said. You automatically began to howl at the moonlight startling everyone around you. "Kitsuna?! What are you doing?!" Lucy asked as she covered her eyes. "Stop howling already!" Gray cried as he covered his ears. You then stopped howling and open your eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry...I can't help it when I see a full moon!" You said. "I thought you were a fox" Lucy said. "Yes...but I have...wolf like traits" You said smirking. "Ugh..." Lucy groaned.

The village people then began to scream in agony. "Damn! Jeez! I said I was sorry for howling! Y'all don't have to act all extra about it..." You said rolling your eyes. The people then slowly change into beasts. "Sorry if our appearance frightens you" The man said. "It's ok..." Gray said. "The poor people..." Lucy said sadly. "It's kinda like me when I go into my Were Fox form...only...It isnt THIS bad. I only got to worry about parasites and flees getting into my fur and body..." You muttered. "Man...you guys look so cool!" Natsu said happily. Everyone's bodies but yours and Natsu's goes anime white looking at him crazy. "HUH?!" This made you chuckle in amusement.

"You all look awesome! You all got horns and stuff! I'm so jealous! It's just like you Tsuna!" Natsu said happily. You smile at him and then pat his head which made him ^^ smile. "Natsu your being insensitive! They dont wanna look like this!" Lucy exclaimed. "Seriously? Well my bad I guess we should help them out!" Natsu said. The man then explained further more about the changes when exposed to the moon but he said that the people are to eventually be put to death shocking you all.

The man then furthur explained on how he almost had to kill his own son who just happened to be the man on the boat who got you all here. "Wait we just saw that-" Gray then shushed Lucy. "Now I see why he left all of a sudden..." You said. "Yeah...he's dead...but his soul cant rest in peace..." Gray said. This shocked Lucy. "We can fix this! I promise you!" Natsu said determiningly. "There is only one way to remove the curse...THE MOON MUST BE REMOVED FROM THE SKY!" The man annouced. This shocked you all.

That night you were all put in a little hut like house to stay in. You changed in the other room while the others stood in one room. You overheard them talk as they changed. "I never knew the moon could be so creepy" Happy said. "Hurry and close the window! You heard what the chief said! You gotta stay out of the moonlight!" Lucy scolded. "You may not care but I don't wanna risk turning into a freaky looking monster!" She cried. That was when you walked in the room they were in wearing your revealing sleepwear while you tied up your hair in one giant bun. You were on the phone. "So I tell her: 'Bitch! Who the f*** was you trying to f***!?'" Everyone winced a bit at how angry you sounded while staring a bit at you crazy. Lucy looked at you wide eyed. "And then I tell's her: 'Bitch! If you talk s*** about me like that one more time I'm coming for your ass again!'" You said as you go to sit on the bed.

"So anyway this girl is a mother fu-" "-Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. You sighed. "You must excuse me..." You then glare at Lucy. "WHAT?!" "What are you wearing?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Me?! What the hell you wearing?!" You asked looking at her sleepwear. Lucy's hair was down and she wore a white shirt with a dark blue symbol on the back which showed a bit of her stomach along with pink capri pants. "You think you cute wearing that just cause you showing a little skin?" You asked amused. "I am cute! But what are you wearing?! Is that lingerie?!" Lucy asked. You looked down at yourself seeing that you were in a fuchsia crisscross babydoll that teasingly exposed your cleavage and stomach. At the edge garter straps hang lazily at the side and you wore seamless matching cheeky lacy panties.

"...Yeah. It's a merrywidow style" You said. "Don't you know there are guys in here?! Your pratically naked!" Lucy cried. "Ok...and Gray's over there stripping!" You said gesturing to him. Lucy sweatdropped seeing him take off his shirt and pants. "Please dont take off anymore..." "Prude..." You say rolling your eyes. Lucy glared at you. "Am NOT!" "You should get half naked to Lucy...get with the program" Fuse said smirking. "Do you want to get hit?!" Lucy asked angrily. She then turned to you. "Where did you even get that outfit anyway?" "Victoria's Secret...why?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "No way! You shop there too?! I love that store!" You smirked. "...Really now...? Well I go there during the sales" "Me too! I always get a ton of coupons in the mail! I've been going to that store all my life!" Lucy said happily.

You giggled. "Well...it just so happens I happen to be an Angel member" "Angel member?" Lucy asked confused. You then dig in your bra and pull out a sparkly card that read 'Angel' in fancy pink letters. Lucy gasped in surprise. "YOUR AN ANGEL CARD HOLDER?!" "Yep! I get all the exclusive deals an offers! I got a s*** load of money on here to buy all the lingerie I want!" You said smirking. Lucy ran over to you and hugged your arm. "You have to take me with you sometime!" You laugh. "Of course! I'd be happy to take you shopping with me! I can even show you how to become an Angel Card holder yourself!" "Cool!" Lucy said happily. The two of you then laugh together happily.

"Girls are weird..." Natsu said sweatdropping. "You got that right..." Gray said. "It's nice to see that Tsuna and Lucy are finally getting along!" Happy said. "Yep!" Fuse said. You then widen your eyes and then glare down at Lucy who was still hugging you. "GET THE F*** OFF ME WHITE GIRL!" "Huh?" Lucy asked innocently. As soon as she looked up at you, you push her off the bed. "Owwww!" She cried. "Hey!" She cried glaring at you. "Dont you think just because we like the same store we best friends! I still hate you because yous still a bitchy white freeloading S*** HOLE!" You yell as you throw a pillow hard at her face. "...Ow..." Lucy whimpered. You smirk in triumph. "Do you have to be so mean to her all the time?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Tsuna leave the girl alone" Natsu said. You stick your tongue out at him and then turn your attention to your iphone.

You then go to your Instagram app. "Happy! What did I say? Close the window!" Lucy yelled. "Ok..." Happy sighed. "Woah woah! Uh uh! Dont listen to her!" You say as you go to sit on the ledge. "What are you doing?! Get back inside!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hell no bitch! Im putting up a new selfie post for Instagram!" You said adjusting your hair. "Seriously...?" Gray asked annoyed. "YES GRAY! YES!" You laughed as you raise your iphone up. You then took a selfie of you in your lingerie by the window capturing the beautiful island and the purple moon. You then began typing.

_'Spendin the nite at Galuna Island w/Natsu, Gray, white gurl and cats! Ppl turn to beasts cuzed by #CreepyMoon'_

You then upload the post to your Instagram page and wait a moment. BEEP! "Oh look! I got a message!" You said going to your messages...

_ DrinkerGurl: The Master is goin 2 kil u!_

You smirked knowing who is was...Cana!

_TsunaLuv: No he wont im on S Class ;)_

_ DrinkerGurl: Yea but hes mad at Natsu, Lucy and Gray4 going with u_

_ TsunaLuv: Oh well ;)_

_ ShooterChick212:_**(Me: Bisca) **_Dats a prety wierd loking moon_

_LadiesDream69_**(Me: Loke) **_Prety lik u ;) TsunaLuv_

_TsunaLuv: Lol fuk off playboy!_

_BigMan:_**(Me: Elfman)** _Dat moon manly! YEAH!_

_TsunaLuv: Lmao! Shut up Elfman!_

_GeekyBluey17:_**(Me: Levy)** _Erza is going to kil u! __

_ TsunaLuv: Hell w/her! I anit scared ;P_

_ DrinkerGurl: U beter hope she doesnt read this Lol_

_ TsunaLuv: I told ya I anit scared Lmao!_

_ ThunderGod_**(Me: Laxus)**_: Nice body... ;)_

_ TsunaLuv: Go away...-_-_

_ MiraMira_**(Me: Mirajane)**_: Yea leav her alone Laxus_

_ TsunaLuv: Thank u Mira! Luv u! ;)_

_ MiraMira: Im disappointed in u! Y wod u bring Natsu, Lucy and Gray with u?!_

_ TsunaLuv: Srry XD Lol_

_ MiraMira: Its not funny! U shod bring them bac!_

_ TsunaLuv: Relax gurl! We go this! I promise! Lol_

_ MiraMira: ...Ok b safe...but Im still not happy with this..._

_ TsunaLuv: Luv u 2 Mira!_

You then put your iphone down and sigh. "Whats with you?" Fuse asked. "So many people! I have too many friends!" You laughed. "Now to take my ear jewelry off and put it away..." You muttered. "Im not so sure about this job guys" Natsu said. "These people really think that we could destroy the moon?" Gray asked. "I wonder how many punches it'll take! You think I can handle it?!" Natsu asked. "We are NOT! Going to blow up the moon! Otherwise there will be no more Howling Season..." You said sadly. "Howling Season?" Gray asked looking at you confused. "It's the season where wolves or wolf like creature goes to a certain mountain to howl each night" You explain.

"Natsu there isnt a wizard alive whos strong enough to do that" Lucy asid. "But thats the job we were hired to do! We can take a job and turn back!" Natsu said. "That will make Fairy Tail look bad!" "And besides...we got Tsuna on our side and she's and S Class Wizard" Natsu finished. You smiled.

_'Now to take off my earrings and put them away in my jewelry box' You thought. _You then look around and spotted your jewelry box on a stool next to Natsu and open it only for a small necklace to fall out and land next to Natsu's foot. He looks down and picks it up. "Hmm? Whats this?" "What is it?" You asked as you walk over to him. He then looks at the little heartshaped gold pattern that was on it and then opened it. "...It's a picture...of us!" Natsu said. You looked over at the picture seeing you and Natsu when you were little along with a familar brown haired man in a cloak standing behind you both. You three were on a hill staring into the sky smiling. Although on the side of the picture was a black smudge of ink.

"Thats my locket Natsu. It's from a long time ago...I've been actually looking for it for awhile. Thanks for finding it..." You say putting your hand out to take it. Natsu although continue's to stare at the picture as he didnt give it back to you. He slowly turns to you with a suspicous look on his face. You look at him confused. "What?" Natsu's look of suspicon turns into a glare. "Where is she?" "...Who?" You asked. Natsu showed you the little smudge on the pic. You gasped slowly remembering that you purposely spilled ink to cover 'her' face. "Well...Where is SHE?" Natsu asked. You knew who 'she' was...Lisanna...

"I don't know who your talking about!" You say calmly as you snatch the locket out of Natsu's hand in put it in your bra. Natsu took the moment to glare at you. "Keep telling yourself that..." You sadden and sigh. _'Why dont you just forget about her Natsu? It's been several years now..." You thought. _"Natsu I really dont know what your talking about and-" "-Your such a liar!" Natsu interrupted. "I AM NOT!" You shout. Everyone in the room looked at you surprised at your outburst. "Hey try to calm down Kitsuna..." Lucy said. "Yeah whats your problem?" Gray asked. "It's what happens when your old" Happy joked.

You sighed and used your hair to pick up an item. "...Lucy read the bible verse!" You say as you toss Lucy a large golden bible. "Oof!" She said catching it. "Bible verse?! But we're not in church!" You glare at her. "That doesnt matter! I am a very religious person! I read the bible everynight before bed because I need the word in my life! So I say you read...YOU READ! If I say you pray...YOU PRAY! GO! NOW! Read a verse then we will all pray!" You said. Lucy groaned and each of you got in a circle. Lucy read a bible verse and Gray voleenteered to pray. Natsu then got up. "Ok! Our invesigation starts tommorrow...Im hitting the sack!" He said as he and Happy dove into bed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Gray said diving into bed. "Goodnight y'all..." You yawned as you layed back into bed. Fuse drowseyly falled after you and landed on your crotch. "Good night guys..." Lucy yawned.

_Dream/Flashback Many Years Ago:_

_ You and your sisters were in your rooms in the Fenie Fox Castle and you all each showered and got ready for your first big day of school...The School of Musical Arts of course! Your maids had to help each of you out since you all were so restless jumping around or fighting like the wild over 6,000 year old children you were...well all but you who was still in bed with a sad look on your face. One of your special maids Virgo came over to your bed. _

_ "Princess Kitsaleeja? Is something wrong?" Virgo asked. You looked at Virgo who had short light pink hair and was in a maids outfit. She was a Celestial Spirit currently not owned by anyone in the 'Normal World' so she comes from the Celestial Spirit World to work part time at your castle. You two were very close. You shook your head. "Is it your sisters? Are they being too loud? I can punish them for you if you want" Virgo said. "No...its nothing like that...it's just...I dont wanna go to the dance school...because...I cant dance at all..." You said sadly. "Nonsense! Your singing makes up for it!" Virgo said. "It doesnt matter...a Fenie is recognized by how he or she dances. Thats how they get a mate...and I fear that if I don't get married...my father would be mad at me..." You said. "Im sure things will turn up for you Princess...You are very talented singer as it is...you might get a mate for your beautiful voice" Virgo said. _

_ "But Virgo...I'm a Kardancian not a Karsinguan...Im never gonna get married and my father will always be mad at me..." You said sadly. "Princess...forgive me for interuptting but you have to get dressed and ready for school soon" Virgo said. You slowly nodded and got out of bed. "Does anyone want to shower with me?" You asked. You looked up seeing all of your 15 sisters dressed and ready for school. Each were in belly dancing outfits. "Kitsaleeja...we're already done!" Klasadonna said smirking. The rest of your sisters laughed at your tardiness. _

_ "So...I have to shower alone?" You asked sadly. "Thats too bad! Ha ha! No friends!" Karkeisha laughed. This made the rest of your sisters laugh. "Stop that! Stop that right now! I'm older than all of you! LISTEN TO ME!" You shout. Your sisters continued to laugh at you. "STOP IT!" You cry. "Princess? Shall I punish them?" Virgo asked. "Your even friends with out maid?! It's no wonder no one likes you!" Klasadonna laughed. Your sisters continued to laugh. Tears roll down your face as you run into the bathroom to shower. "Wait Princess! I'll help you shower!" Virgo said as she ran in after you._

_ You and your sisters each go to school traveling via a 'Genie Carrier' that was carried by the guards. You sat in the way back. Other young Fenie students watch in awe as you all arrived. Fenie girls blushed in awe at each of your beauty while boys ogolged each of you as they drooled. The guards set the Genie Carrier down allowing you each to step out. As soon as you all did your sister seperate to go talk to their own set of friends leaving you standing alone...an outcast..._

_ Class after class you were constantly scolded by your teachers on your improper dancing skills although you were trying your hardest! It was hard mostly because of your condition on your foot but if you ever told someone they would literally say: 'Nonsense! You are a Kardancian! You were born to dance!' This only brought you more pressure in your life. You were the biggest outcast of the school and no one would hesistate to make fun of you...even if you were a Princess. They just couldnt hurt you because it will only bring them an execution!_

_ After the day ended it was soon nighttime. "Ok my Angels...bedtime!" A sweet voice said. You and your sisters gasped and smiled knowing who it was. You made a dash upstairs but your sisters push past you and ran even faster to the room. You sigh and walk towards your bedroom only to hear a beautiful singing voice. _**"Maka la...mufa lu...shinka la na..." **You slowly peer into your room seeing teal hair. **"Mofa la na na...Mukuuuuuu..."** You finally got a good look seeing your beautiful mother Kachynah Kardancia sitting on Kulala's bed singing to all your sisters. Your father Kotado was there too listening.

You smiled in awe as your mother continued to sing. She had the most beautiful voice in all of the Fenie Kingdom as well as being an amazing 'sacred' dancer which was the meaning of her name. You shyly walk into the room. She stopped singing and noticed you. She smiled. "Oh Kitsaleeja! Come here into bed my darling..." She said as she scooped you in her arms. You hug her and felt her warmth. "Mama..." You whispered. She then layed you into bed. She then stroked your forehead and continued to sing. **"Kullu mu fu...nanaka ma sha...Ku mu lu shu mukuuuuu..." **Her beautiful singing brought tears to your eyes including your sisters.

_Your mother wiped your tear from your eyes and smiled. "There there..." "Wawa?" You asked._** (Me: Wawa=Mama, mother, mommy)**_ ...I am not accepted for who I am because...I dont really have any skills in dancing...will I ever learn how? Even in my condition?" You asked. You mother looked at you sadly as she stroked your cheek. "Oh sha sha..." _**(Me: Sha sha= Sweetheart, love, baby, ect) **_"Even if you are unable to dance with your condition...that doesnt mean that no one will ever love you" You mom say pulling you into a comforting hug. "Thank you wawa..." You said. "NONSENSE!" You heard. _

_ You and your mom turned to your father who had a strict look on his face. "You are a Kardancian! If you don't learn how to dance you will NEVER marry!" You whimpered at that."Katado please! Don't be so hard on our daughter! If she has an ability to sing then I know she can dance too! Just give her some time!" Your mother said. Your father then looked at your mom and then glared at you. "Time...is running out...very fast!" With that he walked out the room. You mother then turned to you. "Wawa?" You asked worridly. "It's ok my baby...he's just stressed out...give him sometime..." Your mother said. "But what about my skills in dancing?" You asked. Your mother then kissed your forehead. "It will be alright! I know you will learn to dance sooner or later! Dont let your condition get in the way! You are a Kardancian! Kardancian's dance for their lives!" Your mother said determingly. You felt your heart sink inside that even your mother knew about the requirement for you learning how to dance. She just didnt rush it like your father did._

_ She then got off your bed and looked at all of your sisters. "Good night my babies..." She then blew each of them a kiss. "Goodnight Wawa!" They all said in unison. "Sweet dreams to you all..." Your mother said walking out the room. She then turned off the lights and took one last look at you. "Maka ka...Kitsaleeja..." She said with a wink._**(Me: 'I believe in you...Kitsaleeja...)** _She then walked out the room. You didnt see it but you felt tears fall from your face in the dark. Those words were so powerful to you because no one ever said that to you before. A determined look spreads on your face. "I'll learn how to dance...I know I will..." You said. You then heard a slight roar. You look out the window seeing a long scalely flowly tail fly off into the sky. "What kind of creature...could that be?" You asked confused._

_ End of Dream!_

You woke up seeing how it was still nightime hearing the loud noises of Natsu and Gray snoring. Lucy although was asleep had her ears shut. You touched your cheeks feeling something dry. You then look at your hand seeing dry ash. "Damn...was I crying in my sleep?" You whispered. You then looked next to you seeing Natsu snoring away. He smiled in his sleep he was throwing a little air punches and you guessed that he was dreaming up a fight. "Leave her alone Laxus..." He whispered. You look at him confused. "Huh?" "If you touch Tsuna I'll make you pay...Fire Dragon Iron Fist..." He yawned doing a fake punch. "...You ok Princess...?" He whispered. You giggle. "Yeah...thank you Natsu..." With that you leaned towards him and softly kiss his cheek. "...Mwah!" Natsu smirked in his sleep and scratched the area softly where you kissed him.

You stomach then growled a bit loudly. "Well time for a midnight snack..." You said. You then go to your back and pull out two live rabbits who squeak in pain. "Aw shut up!" You yell. You then bash their heads against the countertop knocking them out. You then pull out a blender and plug it. You toss the rabbits in the blender and began to blend them loudly...This loud noise caused Lucy to shoot out of bed. Unfournently it didnt wake up Natsu, Gray or the cats. "Kitsuna what are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed in irritation. You stopped blending. "IM MAKING SOME DINNER!" You yell before going back to blending. "AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu and Gray then snored loudly. "HOW CAN I SLEEP WHEN THE BEAST AND THE PERV KEEP SNORING?!" Lucy cried. "Will you shut the F*** UP?! DAMN!" You yell. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Lucy yelled.

You finally finished blending and took the blender out from the holder. "There I'm done...happy now?" You asked annoyed as you go to sit on your bed. Lucy looks at you crazy. "Your drinking out of the blender?!" "Yup!" You then chug your drink down your throat. Some of if poured onto your lingerie and your bed. Some spilled onto Natsu's nose. Lucy widen her eyes as she stared in horror. "IS THAT BLOOD?!" "Mmm..." You moan as you lean back on your bed still drinking your rabbit blood from the blender until you drifted back to sleep...

That morning you each woke up and got dressed. You wore a strapless bikini top made out of two half yellow half white pokeballs and each ball made up each breast, along with yellow half pants half short shorts with brown twin stripes at the waist, yellow heels, black fingerless gloves with thunderbolt designs, on your head was a yellow cap with yellow tube like ears with black tips, you kept your gold belly chain, on your cheeks were two red blush stickers and sticking out of your pants was a giant yellow thunderbolt tail that was brown at the bottom. You even wore the locket Natsu found last night and thought to never take it off ever.

You each left the hut and walked through the island forest. "It's so early!" Natsu yawned. "Yeah...I never get up at this time!" Gray yawned. "Right? A woman my age needs to sleep even later..." You groan. "The three of you kept me up all night and I'm not complaining! So stop whining and lets go!" Lucy said sternly. "Who do you think you talking to?! You ani't calling the shots little girl!" You yelled. Lucy growled at you and then brushed it off seeing how it was pointless to argue. She then pulled out a silver key. "Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy said. Horologium was then summonded. "Hey clockman! What time is it?" You asked. "The time is...7:48!" Horologium said. You sweatdrop as anime lines form down your body. "Damn..."

You all then walked through the forest except for Lucy who was carried by Horologium. "You really think we could break the curse?" Natsu asked. "We don't have much of a choice" Gray said. "The village may think it's cursed but destroying things might mess things up" "Your right! If we mess up the moon the tide can get all crazy and the sky would be pitch black!" Natsu exclaimed. "And all the fish would be extinct!" Happy cried. "'Would you guys keep it down? We don't know whats lurking out here so we shouldnt draw any attention!' The lady demands impatiently!" Horologium quotes. "Heh! 'Lady'?! I think you may wanna think again about calling this white girl a lady Horologium! She is anything but that!" You said amused.

"'Kitsuna leave me alone already! You are just SO ANNOYING!' The lady yells angrily" Horologium quotes. You growl angrily. "LOONEY! When you come out of there I'm kick you in the stomach SO HARD your heart will TURN OUT!" You threaten. "Damn girl!" Fuse laughed. "'My name is Lucy...What's with the weird animal costume anyway?' The lady asks" Horologium quotes. "My favorite holiday is coming up! And since we're on a creepy island I thought it would fit the occasion!" You said smiling. Fuse then flew over to where Lucy was hugging her knees inside of Horologium and pressed his face against the glass looking down from her thighs and upwards.

"'You pervert! Stop looking up my skirt!' The lady yells loudly" Horologium quotes. Fuse laughs. "Wha ha HAAAAA! Full on panty shot! Happy give me my camera!" "I left it at the house" Happy said. "YOU WHAT?!" Fuse yells. "Oh well...I get to enjoy for awhile...heh heh!" Fuse laughed grinning as he continues to look up Lucy's skirt. "'Get out of there right now!' She yells furiously" Horologium quotes. Lucy made an attempt to close her legs but due to the small space it was useless. "If you dont want him looking then maybe you should walk" Natsu said. "He's right! Do you summon your spirits because your lazy?" Gray asked. "Well don't forget she is a freeloading white girl who think's she's all cute and big and bad! She's all bimbo no talk!" You said rolling your eyes.

"'Listen...this curse is freaking me out...we have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared...' She says nervously" Horologium quotes. You stopped walking and turned to Lucy. "'HEY GUYS! I'VE DECIDED TO COME ALONG!'" You quote in your girlyish voice. Natsu and Gray chuckled a bit at that and you began to walk again. "'I do NOT! Talk like that!' She cries out" Horologium quotes. "I dont give a damn! Thats EXACTLY what you said! Now all of a sudden you's so scared! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO COME!" You say smacking your hands together at that last part of your sentence. "'Kitsuna listen-" "-No no no! You cant make up YO DAMN MIND!" You shout out. Gray looked at you confused. "'Yo damn mind?'" "Yeah I meant what I said! Looney if you don't wanna be here you can swim your little ass home...AND DON'T SLEEP IN MY BED OR TOUCH MY FRIDGE!" You yell. "'I never said I was leaving in the first place!' The lady says sternly" Horologium quotes. "Don't give me attitude!" You said sternly.

Natsu then stretched his arms. "This is awesome! S Class quests rule!" "Isnt it great Natsu?" You asked happily. "I could probably freeze up that curse spell" Gray said. "'You guys are idiots...' She retorts dispairingly" Horologium quotes. A devilish angry look spreads on your face as you turn back to Lucy. She looked at you scared. "CMERE BITCH!" You shout. You instantly charge for Lucy and kick Horolgium's glass door. "'What are you doing?!' The lady panics" Horologium quotes. "Sorry Horologium but this bitch needs to be taught a lesson!" You yell as you kicked Horologium's glass. Natsu, Gray and the cats look at you crazy. "Are you gonna break her out?!" Fuse asked shocked. "YES I AM! IM GONNA BEAT THE WHITE OUT OF HERE!" You shout as you continued to kick the glass. Lucy slowly anime teared fearing your wrath your about to put on her.

That was when you all heard loud stomping. You stopped kicking Horologium and looked around. "What's that?" Natsu asked. You all looked up freaked out seeing a giant rat. "Whoa...well you two are cats! Go get some breakfast!" You said to Happy and Fuse. "What are ya crazy?!" Fuse asked. "No way I'm eating that!" Happy cried. "That thing is huge!" Gray cried. "'What are you waiting for?! Beat it up you guys!' She yells!" Horologium quotes. "And Ima enjoy beating up later!" You say angrily as you got in a fighting stance. "Ice Make Shield!" Gray then summonded a shield and the rat then let out a large gas knocking you all out.

Your eyes watered up. "Oh my god...IM GONE!" You say running away. "WAIT FOR US!" Lucy cried. "THEN PICK UP YOUR SCRAWNY FEET AND RUN!" You yell. Everyone runs after you with that giant rat in pursue. "Ice Make Floor!" Gray then made ice on the ground making the rat slide on it as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard.

You all then escape to a temple. "Wow this place is massive" Lucy said. "And it's falling apart" Natsu said. "I wonder how old it is" Gray said. "No older than me thats for sure!" You said grinning. "Hey grandma? Isnt it time for your nap?" Lucy asked amused. You glare at her and snatch her whip with your hair. "HEY!" She cried. You then use another hair strand and pull her close to you as you hold her whip. The two of you were now in an anime background which consisted of you both in a hell hole with fire surrounding you. Your fox ears were replaced with devil ears and you were now wearing a revealing devil gown. Lucy went blue anime face as you grin at her devilishly. "This grandma thinks it's time for your PUNISHMENT!" You say devilishly. "Eep!" Lucy cried.

You then let her go and turn your attention back to the wierd symbols on the wall. "What are those?" Natsu asked. "No it makes sense since this used to be called the island of the moon" Gray said. "The island of the moon curse? And wierd moon symbols? You really gotta wonder what all of this means" Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. "Yeah this place is a wreck...this floor doesnt even look safe to walk on" Natsu said as he roughly stepped on the ground. "Well don't go stomping on it!" Lucy cried. Instantly Natsu stomped so hard he created a whole under all of you causing you all to fall to the ground. "NATSU YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Gray yelled.

You all then land on the hard ground although you landed on something soft. You flutter your eyes open to see that your body was instantly pressed against Natsu's. He opened his eyes the same time you did and blinked in surprise at you. "You weren't hurt...were you Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You blush and just shook your head. Natsu smiled ."Good..." He then glances down at your neck and you look at him curiously. "Hey...your wearing the locket!" He said. "Mmhm..." You said nervously. Natsu chuckles a bit and wrapped his warm arms around your waist. This caused you to gasp and he gets up along with you and sets you next to him on a rock. "There ya go! Heh heh!" Natsu says happily. "Thanks Natsu..." You said blushing.

"Gee Natsu! Thanks for asking if we were OKAY!" Lucy yelled. "Heres a thought: Think before you act instead of causing so much DESTRUCTION!" Gray yelled. Natsu looked at them curiously as if wondering what he did wrong. You giggle at his innocent cuteness. "I like a dangerous man!...Mmm!" You coo as you snuggle against Natsu's chest. He looks at you confused for a moment and then chuckles as he scratches your right ear.

"Happy? Fuse? Can you fly us out of here?" Lucy asked. "No..." Happy said sadly. "No can do babe..." Fuse said. "Were underneath the temple..." Gray said. "WOW! A SECRET CAVE! LETS GO TSUNA!" Natsu cheered happily as he grabbed your hand and lead you around a cave. You laughed at how cute he looked when he was excited. "Hee hee! Chill Natsu!" "WILL YOU QUIT RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CRAZY PERSON?!" Gray yelled. You both then stopped seeing a giant ice barrier. "Whoa..." You said surprised. "Um...guys...what that?" Natsu asked freaked out. "...Thats impossible..." Gray said surprised. "...I know..." You said surprised. "...How is it that the Avatar is frozen in ice again?!" You asked shocked. This caused everyone else around you to anime fall. "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"It's Deliora! But how could this happen?! Why is it here?! WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING ON GALUNA ISLAND?!" Gray shouted. "Whoa whoa whoa! Chill!" You said scared. "You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked. "Try to calm down Gray..." Lucy said. Gray then took a breather for a moment. "Now can you tell us whats wrong?" Lucy asked. "Its Deliora...the demon of destruction...but why is it here? It doesnt make any sense!" Gray cried. "...A demon..." You say thoughtfully. You all then heard footsteps and decided to hide.

You each see a dark blue haired guy in green suit, along with a shirtless guy with animal ears sorta like yours and there was a pink haired lolita. "So we got a potheaded, Goku haired Einstein, a beast man who looks like a lovechild of Simba and Tarzan and a rejected Victorias Secret Model" You muttered. Happy and Fuse quietly snicker at that. "Keep it down!" Gray whispered. You all listened to the three talk and they soon left.

"We should have beated some answers out of them!" Natsu said. "I agree!" You said. "Not yet! We have to do some investigating" Lucy said. "White girls got a point Natsu" You say turning to him. "Man...this job keeps getting more and more complicated!" Natsu said. "Like who is the Cold Emperor Guy?' Happy asks. "And what does he want?" Fuse asked. "Deliora...but I still dont know what they want with him...how the hell were they even able to find him?" Gray asked. "Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked. "It was sealed away...in a glacier in a northern continent..." Gray began. He then explained more about the demon and how lives were lost including his master. "This Cold Emperor...We have to find him...and once we do...HE'S GONNA REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN!" Gray yelled as he charged up some ice on his palms. You all just stared at Gray surprised. You blinked. "...Damn boy you mad?" You asked. Lucy, Natsu and the cats anime falled and soon the _Ending Music _then played...

Okay! That was the first 11 episodes! Now in the next chap we get a new opening credits sequence and a ending credits sequence at the beginning and ending of the chap. So R&R!


	14. Moon Drip!

**Fairy Tail Opening 2: Song: 'Sense of Wonder' By: Idoling!**

_The first scene shows Natsu in a sparkly and bright background facing towards the audience with his eyes closed. He slowly moves his head up as his hair blows opening his one eye and eventually all of them as he grins. The scene then switches to Lucy facing the left. She slowly moves her head to the right as her hair blows. She opens her eyes and winks at the audience. The scene then switches to Gray facing the right as his hair blows. He moves his head towards the left as he opens his eyes smiling. The scene then switches to Erza facing the left as her hair blows. She moves her head towards the right and opens her eyes smiling at the audience. The scene then switches to Kitsuna facing the right as her hair blows. She moves her head towards the left as she opens her eyes smirking seductively at the audience._

_ The scene the switches to the five of them along with Happy and Fuse who fly by. They each stand in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. Kitsuna and Natsu stand close to each each while Gray, Lucy and Erza stand near them each smiling. Natsu and Kitsuna wave their hands boldly in opposite directions releasing their own orange and teal dragon marked Magic Circles as Happy and Fuse fly up smiling. Natsu's Fire Magic and Kitsuna's Voodoo Magic spread and take over the screen showing the title '_**_Fairy Tail'_**_ as the sky clears. The title then illuminates with a bright light._

_ The scene then switches to Natsu's arm on fire with a firey background surrounding it. In the side background shows Natsu using his Dragon Slayer Magic as Natsu arm raises up a fire fist. The scene then switches to Lucy's arm holding keys with a heart shaped background surrounds it. In the side background shows Lucy summoning all of her Celestial Spirits as she moves her keys upward. The scene then switches to Gray's arm to his hand with icy air with a wavy background surrounding it as he moves his palm up. The side background shows Gray using his Ice Make Magic. The scene then switches to Erza's arm to her sword with a diamond like background surrounding it as she moves her sword across the screen. The side background shows Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor attacking. The scene then switches to Kitsuna's arm with teal energy with teal music note background. In the side background shows Kitsuna dancing as she charges up her Dragon Slayer Magic as she moves her arm up elegantly as she was dancing._

_ The scene then switches to everyone at Fairy Tail by the bar. Specically focusing on Happy, Fuse and Mirajane. Happy is shown smiling with Mirajane who his holding a plate of alcohol drinks. Mirajane winks as an anime heart leaves her eye. Fuse is shown grinning wildly as he hugs Mirajane's breast. Mira doesn's seem to notice or mind. The scene then shows other member's such as Loke who winks along with Levy with her crew. The scene the shows Team Natsu trying to capturing Wing Fish. Natsu grabs a fish, Happy bites one, Gray freezes up one, Erza slices one, Kitsuna uses her hair to squeeze some, Lucy catches one with a net and Fuse is shown clinging onto her skirt with anime heart eyes._

_ The scene then switches to all of them again as semi chibi's in a room full of green rats. Happy flies out the window as Lucy reaches out for him. Fuse is looking up Lucy's skirt, Erza stares at Happy curiously. Kitsuna cuddles a green rat as the rat ^^ smiles at her. Natsu and Gray are shown arguing in the background. The scene then switches to Natsu head with a scene in the background showing him and Igneel when he was a boy and then showing his arm with a scene in the background showing him, Lisanna and Kitsuna as young kids cuddling Natsu's egg. The scene then shows Lucy with a sad look on her face as tiny leaves blow and a silhoutte of a man in shown._

_ The scene then shows Gray and Lyon in a seperate background and in the center shows them both as kids hugging their master. The scene then shows Erza with a sad look on her face in the background with Jellal who is facing the other way. The scene then shows Kitsuna with Songulala who is teaching her how to dance before the scene switches to Kitsuna in her princess outfit walking away from her Kingdom for good with a look of guilt on her face holding a young sleeping Fuse in her arms. Her sisters are shown in tears on the ground as they cry while the King is shown above with a disapproving look on his face._

_ The scene then shows the Magic Council standing in their own Magic Circles. The scene then shows Happy and Fuse smiling as they fly across all the members of Fairy Tail eventually flying back to Team Natsu. Natsu and Kitsuna grab each others hands smiling as they run with Fuse and Happy. Lucy, Erza and Gray then follow afterwards. The scene then shows the Fairy Tail Guild eventually pirced with iron poles. The scene then switches to the silhouttes of the Phantom Lord eventually revealing Gajeel who grins._

_ Gajeel flies up to the sky charging up his Dragon Slayer Magic. The scene then switches to Team Natsu running through a cannon. Natsu and Kitsuna jump up fighting off instantly with Gajeel. Natsu and Kitsuna fly up into the air using their Dragon Slayer Magic as jetboots as they charge up towards Gajeel. Kitsuna takes a hit from Gajeel and fall to the ground. This makes Natsu angry as he charges up his energy even furthur ready to attack Gajeel. Gray, Happy, Fuse and Erza stare in surprise at Natsu while Lucy holds Kitsuna close to her smiling. Kitsuna smiles back as she puts a hand on her shoulder showing that she is grateful for Lucy's help. The two the turn to Natsu worridly and saw that he made an explosion in the sky after clashing with Gajeel._

_ The last scene then switches to the Fairy Tail Guild Members along with the Celestial Spirits together. Fuse and Happy take up most of each side of the screen smiling/grinning at the audience while Kitsuna is shown smiling down at a laughing Mirajane._

**Me: Are all the openings gonna be this long? -_-**

** Cecebecc: I think it's pretty cool! Kitsuna is awesome!**

** Kitsuna: Thanks! But lets start the story now ok? ^^**

All of you continued to stare at Deliora in surprise. Gray looked like he wanted to kill somebody. "So you said this is a demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked. "Theres no doubt about it!" Gray said. "Damn...it huge as hell!" You said surprised. "Do you think this demon has something to do with the Island's curse?" Lucy asked. "I wouldnt be surprised if it did...it may be enclosed in ice but that things still alive..." Gray said. Natsu then stood next to him grinning. "SWEET! Give me a go at it! I'm not afraid of some stupid demon!" He said eagerly as he swong his fist. "A little fire outta do the trick!"

Gray then gave him a cold glare which made your ears twitch. Instantly Gray socked Natsu in the face knocking him to the ground. "NATSU!" You cry as you go over to his side. You look seeing a huge bruise on his cheek. "GRAY JUST PUNCHED NATSU!" Happy cried. "NO FREAKING DUH!" Fuse yelled. You glared at Gray. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM GRAY?! I KNOW YOU BOTH FIGHT A LOT BUT WHY YOU COMING OUT OF NOWHERE FOR?!" You asked annoyed. "YEAH WHATS THE DEAL?! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR GRAY?!" Natsu yelled. "I DON'T WANT YOU AND YOUR FLAMES ANYWHERE NEAR IT!" Gray said sternly. "Ight! Cool!" You began as you help Natsu up. "You could have just said that instead of being all extra as hell! Like no!" You say shaking your head. "Kitsuna! If that ice melts and Delioria is revived...there is no way to stop it..." Gray said sadly.

"Cmon do you think a chunk of ice is that easy to melt?" Natsu asked. Gray said nothing for a moment and then stared at the ground. "...No..." Lucy walked up to Gray putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" You glare at her. "What the f*** BITCH! You asking the wrong person right now!" "Yeah! I'm the one who got hit for no good reason! You need to watch your temper man!" Natsu yelled. "Is he really talking?" Fuse asked amused. "Yep!" Happy said.

Gray then told you more on his master on how she casted a spell to stop Deliora which resulted in her own life being taken away and how the ice couldnt be melted no matter what. "If they knew the ice couldnt be melted then why would they bring it here?" Gray asked. "Maybe they didnt know. They probably thought they could melt it some how" Lucy said. "Well standing and staring ani't gonna do s*** for us!" You said. "I agree! We need answers! Lets go find those guys!" Natsu said. "Ight! Lets go!" You said. "Ok" Lucy said. "NO!" Gray said. You all turned to him.

"We're gonna stay here and wait..." He said. You look at him annoyed as you raise an eyebrow. "Um...WHAT?" "We're gonna wait for the moon to come out..." Gray said. "Um...who says you calling the shots of this mission?!" You asked. "I did! I say we wait!" Gray said sternly as he turned to you for a second. You shake your head in disbelif. "This coming from the boy who didnt even want anybody to leave for this mission in the first place...and now we taking orders from him?" You asked turning to Lucy. She just shrugged. You shake your head and continued to fake laugh. "...WOW!" You said throwing your hands up in the air. "ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON! WE CANT WAIT THAT LONG!" Natsu cried. "Why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked. "It might have something to do with the curse..." Gray said. "Ok then...we'll wait" Lucy said. You fake laugh again. "Well ain't this a BITCH?!" You asked happily displaying a ^^ smile as you stomp on the ground. "Yep!" Fuse agreed. "IM NOT WAITING! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Natsu shouted. Instantly he began snoring. "Well that was fast..." Lucy said. "Aye..." Happy said.

You, Lucy along with Happy and Fuse sat together on a rock watching Natsu as he sleeps during those few hours. "I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring!" Lucy cried. "Too bad for you white girl! Im going on Instagram!" You say pulling out your iphone 6. You take a selfie of you in the cave and began typing.

_'Stayin in cave on mission 4 a few hrs waitin4 moon w/Natsu, Icy, white gurl and cats...-_- #BoredAsHell'_

You then upload the post to Instagram and waited a few minutes only to not see any likes or any posts. Although the sudden post you put up did seem pretty boring. You sigh and put your iphone away. "Damn..." "Oh I know!" Lucy said happily. "What now white girl?" You asked annoyed. "Open Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!" Lucy said as she summoned a Celestial Spirit using her key. She had curly orangey hair and was wearing a blue dress with hearts and wings holding a harp. "Oh hey Lucy!" She said happily. "Hi Lyra!" Lucy said. "How come you never call me anymore...it isnt fair!" Lyra cried. "Your only available 3 days a month" Lucy said annoyed.

"Lyra!" You said happily as you go over to hug her. "YOU KNOW LYRA TOO?!" Lucy asked shocked. You and Lyra were very close during your days in the Kingdom. You would often go to her to help you with your vocals and she also served as a personal music entertainer to the King and would perform at parties if the King threw one. "Oh it's you!" Lyra said happily hugging you back. She then scratched your right ear. "Lyra? Tell me...how do you know Kitsuna?" Lucy asked suspciously. Lyra looked at her confused. "'Kitsuna'? Who's-MMM!" You covered Lyra's mouth and laughed nervously. "Excuse us..." You said sweatdropping. Lucy stared at you confused. "Huh?"

You pulled Lyra aside and explained your situation and then go back to Lucy. "What were you two talking about?" Lucy asked. "Forget about that! What would you like me to sing Lucy?" Lyra asked. "Any one you want!" Lucy said happily. "You know any song about fish?" Happy asked. "Or about babes?" Fuse asked. Lyra then strummed her harp. "I have a song I know you and Kitsuna will love!" "Lyra has a beautiful singing voice!" Lucy said. "Mmhm!" You said in agreement. "Well Mira is a singer too ya know! She sings song about fish for me!" Happy whined. "And babes..." Fuse sighed. "Ooh that true! I love her singing!" You said happily. You and Mirajane would often sing together when nobody else was around. She knew about your shyness and promised not to tell anyone.

Lyra then strummed on her harp and began to sing which soothed you all as you each gave a relaxed ^^ smile. After awhile you each heard the sound of slight sobbing. You each then turned to Gray. "Yo! You alright Gray?" You asked a bit worridly. "Whats wrong?" Lucy asked. "Nothing! Im fine" Gray said. "You lying! I know you upset! Come and tell me whats the matter?" You asked. "One of Lyra's songs can be pretty depressing" Lucy said sadly. "Don't go making Lyra feel bad! It not her fault she talented like that!" You said.

"It's ok for a man to cry Gray...I do it all the time" Fuse said. "Thats because your always home with no date on friday nights" Happy said. Fuse glared at him. "...Shut up!" "I wasnt crying!" Gray said. "Maybe you should sing something more upbeat Lyra!" Lucy said. "You should have just said that in the first place!" Lyra cried. "Word! Lucy stop giving Lyra a hard time and make a damn decision!" You scolded. "Oh just leave me alone Kitsuna..." Lucy whimpered. "I think we should skip the song...we should stay quiet...we don't wanna be found out..." Gray said coldly. You raised an eyebrow. "Damn...is it cold in here or is it just Gray?" You asked as you lay down next to Natsu. You then close your eyes.

During those hours each of you slept. All but Gray. Your ears twitched instantly when you heard the sound of rumbling. You open your eyes feeling the ground shaking. "What the hell?!" Lucy then got up rubbing her eyes. "Whats that shaking noise?" She asked drowseyly. "Is it night yet?!" Natsu asked shooting awake. You sweatdrop. "Damn...I almost forgot you was even here!" "I missed hearing your voice Natsu!" You say hugging him. Natsu looked at you confused for a moment and then scratched your right ear to greet you.

A giant purple Magic Circle then opened from above. "Its the beam of light!" Lucy exclaimed. "Its coming down from the ceiling!" Natsu cried. "It must be moonlight!" Gray said. "Whats going on? Im getting scared Tsuna!" Happy cried. He then hugged your leg and hid behind it. "Lucy hold me!" Fuse cried. He then flew to her chest and hugged her breast. Lucy blushed and glared at him. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERVERT!" The light of the Magic Circle then reflected on Deliora. "What is this? Some sort of experiment?" You asked confused. "No experiment Tsuna but it cant be some sort of coicidence" Natsu said. "Cmon we have to go find out where the light is coming from!" Gray said.

Everyone else but you and Fuse ran upstairs. You looked at everyone else crazy. "The light is coming from the moon obviously!" You said annoyed. "Why did the writer create and put us in a show fanfic full of idiots?" Fuse asked. "Be glad she didn't put us in Dora the Explorer or I would have shot myself!" You said rolling your eyes. "I would have drugged myself with mushrooms!" Fuse said. "Mmhm!" You said nodding. You and Fuse then smirk at each other. "Lets go..." You said. "Aye!" Fuse said. You laughed. "Oh naw! Stop! Thats Happy's thing ok?" "Whatever!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. You both ran and headed upstairs after everyone.

You each the run up and outside seeing the purple light surround a group of village people. You all then took cover and watched. "What are they doing?" Natsu asked. The village people chanted weird phrases as the Magic Circles went straight up towards the sky. "They ani't starting a demon circle are they?" You asked a bit scared. "I really doubt a demon circle would be summond up towards the moon" Lucy said. "This is a special spell called the Moon Drip" Lyra explained. "Oh hey Lyra! I didnt know you was still here" You said. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "They are using that spell to melt the demon underground and resurrect it" Lyra explained. "What?!" Natsu asked shocked. "THEY CANT!" Gray said angrily. "UH UH! I knew it! They is making a demon circle!" You said shaking your head scared.

"The ice used in an ice shell cant be melted!" Gray said. "I hate to say this but thats not entirely true! Its strong but it can be melted using moon glow" Lyra said. "IDIOTS! They never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray said angrily. "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!" Natsu said angrily. Lucy instantly knocked Natsu out. You glare at her. "WHAT THE F*** YOU DOING?!" "Someone's coming this way..." Lucy said. "Ight! In that case Ima knock you out too!" You said cracking your knuckles. Lucy looked at you crazy. "Wait?! What?! AH!" Instantly you knocked out Lucy before she could protest. Fuse snickered and made his way over to Lucy and squeezed her breasts. "Heh heh! Yep! Definently a Double D Cup!" You laughed. "Only Double D? Hah!" "Keep it down!" Gray whispered.

You all hid and watched quietly as the Simba/Tarzan lovechild, the Goku haired Eiestein and the rejected Victoria's Secret Model follow a man in a knights outfit. The kept talking about their suspicons on the intruders...you. "So thats guys there leader huh?" Natsu asked. "That guy thinks he's all high and mighty with that stupid mask!" Lucy said angrily. You nodded. "Right? Like the hell is this? Sir Arthur? And whats with the Hedgehog fur on his head?" You asked._ 'Although something about that voice seems awfully familar...' You thought._ The man then ordered his slaves to destroy the villagers. "What the hell? That aint right!" You said shaking your head. "Yeah they had nothing to do with it" Lucy said. "That voice...it can't be..." Gray began.

Natsu slowly got up and out from hiding and stood above the rock. "Natsu?" You asked looking at him confused. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SNEAKING AROUND BUSINESS!" Natsu shouted. You smiled and stood up. "YEAH LETS BREAK SOME RULES!" You and Natsu in unison suck up energy and blasted your fire and voodoo magic in the air. "THE JOKES ON Y'ALL! WE THE INTRUDERS HERE!" You said. "That emblem...they're from Fairy Tail!" The VS reject said. "Forget about them! Eradicate the village!" The man said. "Why?!" Natsu asked. "Anyone in my way is my enemy!" The man said coldly. "WHAT?!" Natsu asked angrily.

You, Natsu and Gray charge for them. Gray fought the knight guy with Ice Magic. The knights ice magic looked sharp and beautiful and it made Gray's ice magic look sloppy. "He's and ice wizard too?!" Happy and Fuse asked in unison. "LYON!" Gray said angrily. You gasped and widen your eyes. "Lyon?! Wait is the the same Lyon that I-?" You muttered. "-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Gray asked angrily. "It's been quite awhile Gray..." Lyon said. "WHY ARE YOU REVIVING DELIORA?!" Gray asked. "Friend of yours Master?" Potheaded Eienstein asked. "Forget that! Do as your told!" Lyon ordered. "Yes sir!" The three wannabes said before escaping. "GET OVER HERE!" Natsu shouted as he charged for Lyon. "NO NATSU! DONT GO NEAR HIM!" Gray yelled. Natsu's body was instantily frozen. "NATSU!" You cry.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!" Gray ordered. "Aye!" Happy said. "Fuse lets go too!" You said. "You got it!" Fuse said nodding. You and Lucy were instantly carried away by Happy and Fuse and flew across the island leaving Gray to fight Lyon alone. "We can't just leave Natsu like that!" Lucy cried. "Im worried about him too Lucy! But we gotta keep going and let Gray handle this!" You said. "Besides if we stayed there too long your pretty little ass would have froze" Fuse said. "He's right! It would have been over!" Happy said.

"Who cares! We gotta save him!" Lucy said. "And WE gotta save all those people before any more crazy s*** goes down!" You said. Lucy looks at you surprised. "Kitsuna..." "Please listen to me Lucy! We gotta do something about this! Okay? Natsu can take care of himself for now..." You said. Lucy looked at you for a moment and nodded. "Your right! Ice is no match for a Salamander!" Lucy said happily. You smiled and nodded as the four of you continued to fly in the sky. "So back there...how is it that you knew Lyon?" Lucy asked. You look at her surprised that she would ask that. You then look down. "Well see...he visited me one time..." You said blushing a bit. "Visited you? At where?" Lucy asked. You turn to her sheepishly grinning. "...The Magical House..." Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. Lucy gave you a 0_0 face. "...WHAT?!" "Ooh! How scandelous!" Happy said grinning. "Y'all better not tell Gray! He seems to have...a history with him some how..." You said staring off into the deep night sky as the _Ending Music _began to play.

**Fairy Tail Ending 2: Song: 'Merry Go Round' By: onelifecrew**

_Centers on Natsu running around as a chibi or in normal form. One scene shows every one at Lucy and Kitsuna's house in Lucy's room as chibi's. Lucy is reading a book smiling nervously at Natsu and the shirtless Gray who are fighting. Erza is shown in pj's brushing her teeth. Kitsuna is shown by the window in lingerie holding her iphone 6 taking a selfie making a 'puckered liped duck face'. Happy is smiling at the audience. Fuse is laying on the ground having a nosebleed as he reads a 'P Mag' and Plue is shown skipping across the room._

_ The scene then switches to Fuse and Happy flying across space passing by chibi Natsu who is laying lazily on a sun followed by chibi Kitsuna who is on a moon smirking seductively as an anime heart leaves her eye and Natsu doesnt seem to notice. Chibi shirtless Gray is then shown sitting on a blue star and chibi Erza is shown standing boldly on a planet. Plue is shown shortly. Followed by Lucy who is shown sitting happily on a pink star. Then Gray's master followed by Lyra, Virgo and Aquarius, along with Lyon and his henchmen on seperate planets. Soon Taurus, Cancer and Horologium on a green star and Gajeel who is grinning evilly on a purple planet._

_ Mirajane is shown on a orange star with Elfman winking and he smiles. Followed by the Master. Stars then fall out of the sky switching the scene to normal Lucy turning around with a surprised look on her face as the wind blows in her hair. The camera then zooms showing Natsu's Fairy Tail stamp on his arm as Lucy puts her arm on her chest. The scene then switches to Gray standing alone in the desert as the screen zooms out showing Erza looking up into the sky until the camera zooms out showing Kitsuna in her princess outfit and teal hair flying across the sky smiling. She then looks down and spots Natsu on the ground. She gasps and quickly flies away. _

_ Natsu looks up in the sky spotting fairy dust in the sky and then runs after it. He eventually gives up and turns around with a sad look on his face. The last scene switches to Natsu, Lisanna, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse in a background together. Lisanna and Kitsuna are on either sides on Natsu taking his arm in their and pointing off in different directions. Lisanna who is smiling while Kitsuna has a seductive stare in her eye. Natsu looks nervous as Happy is shown being happy in the background and Fuse is shown grinning at the fact that Natsu has gotten his own little 'harem'._

R&R! Tell me what you liked! BYE!


	15. Lucy and Tsuna VS Sherry!

ENJOY!...If ANYONE other than Cecebeec cares! She's literally the only one that shown a love for this story and NO ONE else...;)

**Cecebeec: Don't worry I will always read your stories! ;)**

**Me: Thank you Cecebeec ^^. I just wonder if anyone else likes my story or not...**

**Kitsuna: These few viewers wouldn't know a good story if it kicked them in the back! You work so hard everyday with this putting the hours in your time just to MAKE THIS! You deserve more support!**

**Me: Tell that to the other viewers...-_-...Oh well! ^^ If you guys have any ideas to make this story better! ENJOY!**

Fuse and Happy both landed you and Lucy in the middle of the Island which was full of the village people. You both told them everything that was about to go down. "Listen up! The people who turned you into beasts are planning an attack on the village!" Lucy warned. "They're coming down here to fight us?" A villager asked. "Isn't that what she just said?" You asked annoyed. "I have a plan!" Lucy said. You look at her confused. "Little you has a plan?" "'Little me' has a plan to capture the villains and lock them up to force them to tell us how to change you back!" Lucy said turning to you with a bold look on her face. You smirk. "Well alright..."

The beast people then let out unsure murmurs. "The only thing is...I'm pretty sure those three are wizards!" Happy said. "Which means you ladies better be careful with them" Fuse said. "Yeah you're right..." Lucy said. She then turned to you. "Well Kitsuna you are the only one we got..." You glared at her. "What the HELL?! Who you think you are ordering me like that? Why do I gotta do all the work?! Ain't you a wizard to BITCH?" You asked in irritation. "But you can fight Kitsuna!" Lucy exclaimed. "YEAH! But right NOW my Dragon Slayer Magic is low...and I need some music sources to eat! Only force I have now is my Were Fox form and my hair...I don't know if I will be able to fight just using that..." You said.

Lucy then let out a surprised wide gasp which made your ears twitch in irritation as you cringe. "WHAT? WHAT THE F*** NOW?!" You asked annoyed. Lucy clapped her hands together and smiled. "I just had the most BRILLIANT idea!" Lucy said excitedly. "You sound too excited Luce..." Fuse said. You raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...will this 'BRILLIANT idea' cause you to orgasm?" "Oh just leave me alone!" Lucy cried. The beast master then walked over to you all. "What are you doing out here?" "We don't have much time sir! They are going to attack the village any second now!" Lucy cried. "Yeah these people are out to get you! Y'all better run!" You said. "The wizards who turned you all into beasts are in the temple in the jungle!" Lucy cried. "I DONT CARE WHO'S IN THE TEMPLE! WHY HAVENT YOU DESTROYED THE MOON?!" The beast man shouted.

"What are you getting an attitude for old man?! You better chill if you don't want your blood pressure rising!" You said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD TIMING VIXEN?!" The beast man yelled. You glared at him. "WELL EXCUSE ME! AT LEAST IM PHYSICALLY BEAUTIFUL!" "FEH! YOU ARE STILL OLD IN AGE!" The beast man laughed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" You shouted. You and the beast man then got into an arguement. "Look Fuse! An old man and old lady fight!" Happy said innocently. "Cool! 5K likes here I come!" Fuse said pulling out an iphone as he filmed you and the old man fighting. He wanted to attack you but the villagers held him back.

"So Lucy, how do we trap the enemy?" Fuse asked. "We'd be happy to help if you need us" A villager said. Lucy chuckled haughtly. "I'm the greatest Celestial Wizard Fairy Tail's got!" You sweatdrop. "Um...your the ONLY Celestial Wizard we got...and nobody asked..." "Dont kill my moment!" Lucy cried. You then mock what she said in a sissy voice. "I don't talk like that!" Lucy cried. She then turned to the villager. "Just leave everything to us! You don't have to worry it will be a piece of cake!" Lucy said. "Or rabbits...mmm...rabbits..." You say licking your lips.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said swiping her key which summonded Virgo. You sighed. "Looney? Stop waving your boobs around when you swipe a key...seriously...it's not cute!" "I AM CUTE! And my name is Lucy!" Lucy cried. The villagers stared at Virgo in awe. "She's so cute!" The villagers said. "She's not that cute..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "You jealous little ho*..." You said rolling your eyes. "Your the one who works at a brothel!" Lucy exclaimed. "...Shut the f*** up!" You said giving Lucy the middle finger. She growled in anger. "Uh oh...Lucy's mad!" Happy said in a sing song voice.

Later on Virgo finished up with Lucy's plan. "Princess I have finished the task!" Virgo said. "You know...you REALLY shouldnt call her that..." You said amused. "Good work Virgo! My plan is going to work perfectly!" Lucy said. "Lucy? Your stupid!" Happy said. "This is probably the oldest trick in the book!" Fuse said. You laughed. "Must be embarrasing to be told off and bitched at by two cats!" Lucy smirked. "Dont be silly...A pitfall trap will get them EVERY time!" "Pitfall huh?" You asked. You then turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Animal Crossing anyone?" "Who are you talking to?" Happy asked confused. "Forget it...this plan is the PITS...No pun intended..." You said rolling your eyes.

"Someones heading this way!" A villager cried. "Gotta be them now..." You said. "Your right! Ok! Open the gate!" Lucy ordered. The villagers open the gate and thats when you saw Natsu The Ice Cube along with the passed out Gray running towards you all. "Hey guys! Are you okay?" Natsu called. You and Lucy screamed in shock. "NATSU!" You all cried. "Natsu stay right there please!" Lucy cried. Natsu kept running towards you all. "NATSU! DONT MOVE!" You shout. You then uncoiled your hair and pushed it out towards his icy belly which made him slow down until he was one foot away from the pitfall. "Phew..." You sighed as you recoiled your hair back. "Oh...good work Kitsuna..." Lucy sighed in relief as she patted your shoulder. You smiled in relief. "Mmhm..." You nodded.

"Whats with the grass and-AHHHHH!" Natsu cried as he and Gray fell through the pitfall. "He actually fell for it..." A villager said. You and Lucy sweatdropped dumbfounded as her strap fell off her shoulder revealing her cleavage while your top slid a bit downward exposing your cleavage. Fuse laughed. "I got it all on video too for Vine!" "...Wow! 6K likes!" Fuse said. "It's ruined..." Lucy sighed. You glared at her. "That all you care about?!" Lucy looked at you confused. "Huh?" "DAMMIT LOONEY! THIS PLAN IS A LITTLE S*** AND SO ARE YOU!" With that you then yank on Lucy's side ponytail hard. "OW OWWW! Let me go! Let me go!" Lucy cried. "BIATCH!" You shout. You then slap Lucy on the cheek hard. "Quick Fuse! Get this for Instagram! They're fighting!" Happy said amused. "On it!" Fuse said.

After awhile of yanking and slapping you pushed Lucy to the ground. "Little BIATCH!" Lucy then made a sad -_- face as she anime teared. "I said I was sorry..." Lucy sobbed. "I DONT CARE! YOU HURT NATSU!" You shout. "Kitsuna! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!" Lucy cried. "WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING?! BE LUCKY I DIDNT KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!" You threaten. This made Lucy sob more. "Very funny Lucy! But we dont have time to play pratical jokes on each other!" Natsu yelled. "Whatever...you alright Natsu?" You asked. "Yeah Im fine...but Gray's down for the count" Natsu said. "Damn..." You say sadly as you looked at the passed out Gray.

"Hey...the ice came off...It must have cracked when I fell" Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "See? Told you the pitfall would work!" You glare at her. "You shut the f*** up Looney! That was just LUCK!" "IM FREE!" Natsu cheered happily. You smile at him and then use your hair to bring him and Gray out of the hole. The villagers set Gray gently to the ground. "So how come Lyon's lackey's haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked. "True...whats taking them so long?" Lucy asked. "Probably scared of us" You said shrugging. "Ok guys! Hurry up and cover that hole!" Lucy ordered. Natsu narrowed his eyes. "They're not gonna fall for that..." You giggle. "You sure did!" You say nudging him. "Oh c'mon Tsuna...it was an accident!" Natsu cried. You smile at him and ruffle his hair making him groan.

"Over there!" A villager cried. You each looked up seeing the giant rat with the three wizards on top. "It's the giant rat!" A villager cried. "And she's carrying a giant bucket!" Another cried. "UH UH! Are they about to dump us?! Don't they know they supposed to nominate us on Instagram or Vine before doing the Ice Bucket Challenge on us?" You asked annoyed. Natsu sweatdropped. "Really Tsuna?" "For some reason...I dont think they're doing the Ice Bucket Challenge.." Fuse said.

That was when a giant droplet of liquid fell from the bucket nearing towards Lucy. You gasped as you widen your eyes knowing what it was. "Jelly?" Lucy asked curiously. "WHITE GURL! YOU GOTTA MOVE!" You shout. "Watch out!" Natsu cried. He then tackled Lucy moving her out the way of the acid jelly that hit the ground. Natsu was now on top of Lucy. You glare at them. "Alright alright! You had your fun...MOVE!" You say as you use your hair to pull Lucy away from Natsu's grasp. "Hey!" She cried. "The rat has a bucket full of it!" A villager cried. "Huh...I guess we should call this The Acid Jelly Bucket Challenge!" You said smirking. "This is really no time to make jokes Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. "First person I wanna nominate is Looney...Um whats your last name?" You asked. "KITSUNA!" Lucy cried.

The giant rat instantly poured the entire acid bucket of jelly over the village. You widen your eyes. "WAIT! YOU NEED TO NOMINATE ME BEFORE YOU START DUMPING!" You cried. Natsu then grabbed your hand and began running starling you. "Natsu!" You say surprised. "I want everyone to get to the center of the village!" Natsu ordered. "Natsu?" You asked confused. "Just follow my lead Princess..." He said. You smirked. "Alright..." He then letted go of your hand and the two of you continued to run. "Fuse! Happy!" You called. The two then fly towards you both. "Wait a sec! I need a music source! I cant fight!" You cry. "Here take this!" Fuse said.

He then tossed you an iPod which you caught. "Hey! Thats mine!" Happy cried. "This is serious Happy I need this!" You say. You instantly devour his iPod and you felt energy in your body. "A rhythm in my soul...mmm" You said. Happy anime teared. "Now how am I gonna listen to my favorite song about fish?" "Grow up..." Fuse said. You and Natsu jump in the air and the two cats caught you as you all begin to fly. You and Natsu charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic using your two hands and created a Fire/Voodoo Barrage combo attack at the jelly blowing it up.

The three wizards came over to you. "The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village AND it's people...we were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless...but since that didnt work we'll have to resort to bloodshed..." The VS Reject said. "50 Villagers, 3 Wizards...shouldn't take more than 15 minutes..." Goku Pothead said. "You guys ready?" Natsu asked. "Yeah..." You said getting into a dance/fighting stance. "Me too!" Lucy said. "Count again because there are 4 Wizards!" Happy said. "He's out cold you dummy..." Fuse said.

Gray then got up. "Gray! You came too!" Lucy cried. "Out cold huh?" Happy asked smirking at Fuse who sweatdropped. "Never mind..." "Let me help you..." Gray said. "Uh Uh! Go back to sleep!" You said. "Yeah! Not gonna happen Gray! We don't need your help!" Natsu said. "Natsu...Kitsuna...don't do this to me..." Gray muttered. You instantly began to dance suggestively. Lucy looks at you crazy. "Um...what are you doing?" You ignored her and brought your hand out towards Gray as you swayed your hips. Gray looks at you for a moment confused before making choking noises. "WHATS WRONG WITH GRAY?!" Lucy cried.

You squeezed your hand feeling contact within Gray's blood. You dance as you twist his bloodstream from the inside. "GAH!" Gray cried as he dropped on his knees. You slowly bring your fingers to your lips. "Shh..." You then wiggle your fingers as you swayed your hips eventually getting into a squat position making Gray's blood jump. "Kitsuna...STOP...please..." Gray cried. Instantly Natsu finished it off by punching Gray in the gut completely knocking him out. "Now lie down and get some rest..." Natsu whispered as he brought Gray into his arms. "But why?" Lucy asked. "It's tough love...a pretty lady like you wouldnt understand" Fuse said. "Thats right! Natsu and Tsuna knew that he was in no condition to fight so they had to stop him" Happy explained. "They really do care..." Lucy said.

A villager then took Gray away to safety and the villagers began to leave. "We're not leaving until everyone in the village is dead!" The VS Reject said smirking. "So...you wanna kill yourself too?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" The VS Reject asked looking at you confused. "Well technically you ARE in the village and you said EVERYONE is gonna get killed so that includes you!" You said. The VS Reject then raised an eyebrow. "Just a second! Don't I know you from somewhere?!" "I am NOT friends with ANYONE who owns a giant flatulent rat!" You said annoyed. The VS Reject growled at you.

"HEY! Your just like me!" The Simba/Tarzan Lovechild said happily. You look at him confused seeing he had anime heart eyes. "Eh?" "Your ears! They're just like mine! We're both animals! HEE HEE!" The Animal Man said happily. You glare at him. "Your crazy! I am NOTHING like you! Im a kitsune first of all...are those ears of yours even real?" You asked pointing at him. "Of course they are! Its a fashion statement!" The Animal Man said. "Enough of this! Lets fight!" Eienstein said. "Whatever you say Pothead!" You said. This made Natsu along with the cats laugh. The three evil wizards look at you crazy. "Stop it! STOP LAUGHING NOW! I AM NOT ON POT!" Eienstein yelled. "Forget that! Go Angelica!" The VS Reject said. Angelica then charged for you. "Angelica? What is this Rugrats?" You asked shrugging. You instantly jumped for Angelica and she flew.

"OH NO! I GOT EXCITED AND GRABBED ON!" Lucy cried. "You mean...your here?" You asked annoyed. Lucy then punched Angelica's leg with her teeny tiny fist. "Leave the villagers alone! They didnt do anything to deserve this!" Lucy cried. You sweatdrop. "Wha...?" "What does she think she's doing?" The VS Reject asks. "Right? She act dumb as hell...and how is your skirt staying down?!" You asked. Lucy then tickled the legs. "That won't work!" VS Reject said. Angelica instantly stopped flying and began to giggle causing it to fall along with you, Lucy and the VS Reject. "WERE GOING DOWN!" She cried. "I DID IT!" Lucy said happily. "YOU DUMBASS! WE GONNA DIE!" You cry. You all scream and then hit the ground...

You opened your eyes wincing a bit in pain from the crash. "Looney...how many times are you gonna bring...HELL to me on this Quest! Your the MAIN reason why my blood pressure is rising mad fast!" You sigh. "Wait! Wheres that weird chick?" Lucy asked looking around. "Were you not listening white girl!?" You asked angrily. You then turned seeing the VS Reject in tears. "You have any idea what you done?" "Yes!" You said proudly. "It's HORRIBLE!" She sobbed. "Mmhm!" You said nodding as you smirk. " LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ANGELICA! BECAUSE OF YOU THE COLD EMPEROR WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO TRUST ME! HE WONT LOVE ME ANY MORE!" She cried. "Awww...he no love you? Thats to bad..." You say sarcastically.

"Wait a sec! You and Lyon?! What does someone like him see in a thing like you?" You asked. "How do YOU know Lyon?!" The VS Reject asked angrily. Lucy stood up. "Well Kitsuna here-" "-KITSUNA?! KITSUNA KARDASHIAN?!" The VS Reject asked angrily. "You know me huh?" You asked. "YOU! YOUR THE SLUT WHO SLEPT WITH MY MAN!" The VS Reject yelled. "'Your man'? I don't remember him mention anything about you! Otherwise he would have never visited me at the Magical House!" You said smirking. The VS Reject growled in anger. "Just who ARE you anyway?!" You asked. "I AM SHERRY BLENDLY! LYON'S ONE TRUE...Love..." Sherry cooed.

"'Sherry Blendly?" Lucy asked confused. "That sound's like a name of a smoothie" You laughed. "NO IT DOESNT!" Sherry yelled. "It probably would even more if your first name was 'Cherry'" You snicker. Sherry growled in anger. "Ahem...well then...Miss Cherry Blendly do you happen to work at Dairy Queen?" You asked amused as you clap your hands together. "IT'S 'SHERRY' YOU SLUT!" Sherry shouted. You smirk. "Oh you mad? Well then Sherry that's too bad! I f***ed your man! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NIGGAAAA?!" You laughed. Lucy sweatdropped looking at you crazy. "Uh..'Nigga'?" More tears spilled from Sherry's eyes as she growled angrily.

"You Ganguro W****! I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY!' Sherry shouted. "Bring it on! Let's she what you got!" Lucy said. Sherry who continued to cry from your bullying summoned a pink Magic Circle. "TREE DOLL!" You and Lucy turned around seeing a tree alive behind you. "ITS ALIVE!" Lucy cried. "Is she a voodoo wizard? Hmm...no...it's something different...Well I got something for THAT!" You said smirking.

"Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You said as a teal Magic Circle appears in front of you. You quickly dance spinning on your one foot as your clothing disappears and your hair spreads apart. The bright light then disappears from your body and you were in an all new outfit. You were in a strapless black bra top with gold designs along with a deep purple long sleeved cropped jacket over it, a purple long skirt with split entirely exposed sides to show your hips and assets held together by a rope at the waist. Along with red sandals with socks. In your hair were two bells and you held white fans with gold symbols.

"...Fan Dancer..." You said as you pose with your foot out raising your fan in the air. "Whoa! Another Requip!" Lucy said surprised.**(Me: Character inspire: Suzuka Hime from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier!) ** "What the?! What kind of Magic is that?!" Sherry asked. "The kind of magic thats gonna kick your flat ass Cherry!" You said. "SHERRY!" Sherry shouted. You ignored her and looked around spotting some pieces of metal on the ground and then smirked. "Ah! Perfect!" You said. You then wave your fans elegantly towards the metal as you dance. "Hey...nothings happening" Lucy said.

Instantly the metal magically moves and combines itself together piling on top. "WHOA!" Lucy said shocked. "Whats this? Is she creating...?" Sherry began. "GO GO GO! Jyaki Gun...OH!" you cheer presenting your now created giant killer silver-teal robot. "OH MY GOD! A ROBOT!" Lucy shouted. "BUT HOW?!" Sherry asked. "In this Requip as a Fan Dancer I can use my magic fans that have invisible control wires to convert objects into deadly creations such as mechs! Call it an advanced version of marrionette magic!" You said winking as you close your one fan. "She's a Marrionette Wizard too?!" Sherry asked shocked.

"Awesome!" Lucy said happily. "Nonsense! GO TREE DOLL! CRUSH THEM!" Sherry yelled. The tree doll charged towards you. You point your closed fan at the tree doll. "GO! Jyaky Gun Oh!" You said. Your mech then charged for the tree doll. You danced to control it and making machine guns shoot out of your robots shoulders blasting holes in the tree dolls. "NOOO!" Sherry yelled. You then rush up to your robot and jumped on top of it and began to fan dance shaking and swinging your hips suggestively making the mech move. "IS SHE DANCING ON TOP OF HER ROBOT?!" Lucy asked shocked. The dancing made your mech charge and 'surf' all over on top of the tree doll as you danced not falling off. _'Kulala would have been SO proud!' You thought._

"YEAH!" Lucy cheered. "Instead of being a one woman cheer squad why don't you help me?!" You asked angrily. "Alright!" Lucy said pulling out a key. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus was then summon. Instantly Taurus knocks out the tree doll. "Thanks!" You said. "No problem pretty lady!" Taurus said. "How about rewarding me with a SMOOOOTCH?" "Oh no! Im ok! You can kiss Lucy instead!" You said happily. "NO WAY!" Lucy cried. You laughed as you go back to your normal form which made your robot come apart. You jump and land next to Lucy who ordered Taurus to charge for Sherry.

Taurus stopped suddenly. "What you waiting for? Kick her ass already! Rape her if you want too! I won't care! She wants love and attention in her life so do it!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Your sick..." Taurus now with purple eyes charged to hit you and Lucy with his axe which you two dodged. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAURUS?!" Lucy cried. Taurus continued to chase to both by axing. Due to this you and Lucy suffered Clothing Damage. Lucy's green tank was sliced off revealing her in only her pink bandeau while your yellow pikachu pants were sliced off until they were now ripped short shorts. Although your thunderbolt tail stayed in place.

You raised your eyebrow at you and then at Lucy's new 'get up'. "Heh...I guess we suffer 'Clothing Damage' as a form of Fanservice...I guess since I'm an OC of this 'Rated T' show I guess Im gonna be put as a Fanservice Character too...whatever...No problem..." You said shrugging. "TAURUS STOP IT!" Lucy shouted. You glare at Taurus. "Sho baba jo! Klan shado na Kagajuju Taurus!" You demanded. **(Me: 'I command you right now as the order of Princess to stop it now Taurus!') **Although Taurus did not stop as he continued to try to hurt you and Lucy with his axe. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MAKING FUN OF ME IN YOUR LANGUAGE KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. "IM NOT!" You shouted.

You dodge out the way although Lucy was now pinned to the ground by Taurus. "Oh no!" You cry. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. "Miss Lucy I cant control my movements!" Taurus cried. "Marrionette Attack Magic...you like? It allows me to control every living thing...accept for humans that is..." Sherry said. You give her an annoyed expression. "You cant even control humans?! WOW! Your magic look hella weak compared to me!" You said. "Just what makes you think that?!" Sherry asked angrily. "UH! Becauseeeeeee I CAN CONTROL HUMANS!" You said. "WHAT?! BUT HOW?!" Sherry asked. "DUH!...I'm a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer!" You said building up teal magic energy as you begin to dance in place. Sherry widen her eyes. "...Voo...voodoo?!" Teal energy surrounds you as your belly chain swishes.

You charged for Sherry. "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" You then kicked Sherry in the chest and as soon as your foot made contact you felt her organs 'dance' and twist from the inside. Sherry lets out a wide long gasp and falls over. "...NO!" Sherry cried out in pain as she falls back. You then flip backwards and land on your feet next to Lucy who was still pinned by Taurus. Taurus then broke free from control. "Moo?" "Now Lucy!" You said. "Close! Gate of the Golden Bull!" Lucy exclaimed. Taurus instantly disappeared. She slowly got up. You smiled and helped her up. "Lucy you did it..." You said. Lucy looked at you surprised and pulled you into a hug. "Kitsuna...you saved me...thank you..." You blushed at her sudden touch. _'Oh Lucy...' You thought._

You then slowly push her away. "Alright white girl thats enough! We both half naked and touching...that ain't right!" Lucy laughed at that. "No...my marrionette attack...it failed me...how did this happen?" Sherry cried. "Honey? You lost to voodoo...get over it..." You sighed. Sherry gasped. You smirk. "OH! Did I mention I still f***ed around with your man?" Sherry growled at that. "Huh!" You said as you pull out your iphone 6. Lucy and Sherry look at you crazy. "Um...what are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Yes...what are you doing..." Sherry asked. You instantly take a selfie of a beat up looking Sherry who blinked at the flash. Lucy sweatdropped knowing what you were about to do. "REALLY?!"

_'__Meet CherryBlendly! A bitchier white gurl than Looney nd rejected VS model who cryin and s*** about how I f***ed with 'her man' -_- Too bad tho! Man dnt lov her anyway! I kicked her ass w/voodoo nd made the bitch cry! Bye Bye Cherry! I f**ed and u get no s***!#BitchFight'_

You then uploaded to Instagram. "Did you just put me on the internet!?" Sherry asked shocked. "I think she did..." Lucy said. You read the posts.

_DrinkerGurl: (Laughing Tear Emoji)_

_MiraMira: Oh Tsuna...(Sweatdrop Emoji)_

_ShooterChick212: She had it comin al rite XD_

_TsunaLuv: YUP! XD_

_GeekyBluey17: Hey Tsuna I shod probably tel u this but someone from Fairy Tail is comin to the island nd she's not happy __

_TsunaLuv: Who?_

You then heard the sound of sobbing. You looked up seeing Sherry crying as she held her white iphone 6 which had a heart shaped case over it. "What now?" You asked annoyed. "First you steal my man...and now you humilate me on Instagram...why?" Sherry sobbed. "Sweetie thats just life!" You said shrugging. "If only you were accepted to be one of the Victoria's Secret Models and moved on with your life...you wouldn't be in this situation!" Sherry glared at you. "It's not my fault! They choose that blonde model Candace Swanepoel over ME!" Sherry cried. "Ooh! I love Candace! She models for PINK too!" Lucy said happily.

You raised an eyebrow. "You mean you ACTUALLY auditioned to become a Victoria's Secret Model?! I was only making a joke!" Sherry sobbed even more. "ITS NO JOKE I ACTUALLY AUDITIONED SO LYON WOULD NOTICE AND...Love me..." She said as an anime heart comes out. You and Lucy shared an annoyed glance. "And I thought you were a slut..." "Right?" You asked. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sherry shouted.

Lucy pulled out her whip. "WATCH OUT! BECAUSE YOUR DEALING WITH FULL FLEDGE MEMBERS OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Lucy said boldly. You smiled admiring her enthusium. "You with me Kitsuna?" Lucy asked tightening her whip. You chuckle getting into a fighting stance. "Alright...you and me white girl...let's go!" You said as the _Ending Music _played.

R&R! BYE!


	16. Just Do Whatever!

ENJOY!

"Well Lucy I'm low again on my Dragon Slayer Magic...so unless if you have a music source with you...Im useless with that...All I have is my Were Fox form and my hair" You said. "No problem! We can take her!" Lucy said. "Remember...my magic can control every Celestial Spirit you have!" Sherry said. Lucy pulled out a silver key. "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Plue was then summoned. You smiled. "Aww...come and hug me Plue! Tch tch!" You said sucking your teeth as you made a finger gesture. Plue smiled at you. "Pun punnn..." Plue then stagger walked over to you and hugged your leg. "You HAVE to teach me how to do that!" Lucy cried. "Nope!...So tell me...what was the point of summoning cutie here?" You asked as you pet Plue with your hair.

"Awww isnt he the cutest? Ooh Im in LOVE!" Sherry cooed. You sweatdropped. "You-need-HELP!" "Yeah! Quit talking about the love all the time it's getting pretty old!" Lucy said. "Someone's bitter..." Sherry said. "Yeah it's your Cherry! Im over Dairy Queen!" You said waving her off. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WORK AT DAIRY QUEEN!" Sherry cried. "You work at Mc Donald's?" You asked smirking. Sherry growled and summoned her Magic Circles. "Marrionette Attack! Now your my puppet!" Sherry instantly had Plue under her control. Plue then went to you and Lucy and cutely punched your boots which had no affect.

"Your kidding me?!" Sherry cried. "I knew you'd fall for that!" Lucy said smirking. She then whipped Sherry who dodged. "You deliberately summoned a weak spirit!" Sherry cried. "That right! I knew if I called little Plue here...it would make your spell totally pointless!" Lucy yelled as she whipped Sherry who dodged. You smirked at Lucy. "Ooh! That smart right there! You got some spunk in you white girl!" You said nodding in approval. "Thanks!" She said smiling. Sherry then released Plue from commands. He apologized. "Aw it's ok! We know you didnt mean it!" Lucy said. "Yeah don't worry Niki! Next time...We going to Burger King! Tch tch!" You said happily. Plue then jumped for joy and went back into the Celestial Spirit world.

"Marrionette attack! GET THEM ROCK DOLL!" Sherry ordered as a rock doll was created. "Looks like we're playing cat and mouse...I love that game!" Sherry sneered. "A woman your age still watches Tom and Jerry? How sad.." You said sweatdropping. "I DO NOT!" Sherry yelled. "Go on Lucy! Get a spirit to kick her ass! My Were Fox Form cant take the rock doll alone..." You said turning to her. She widen her eyes. "I DONT HAVE A CELESTIAL SPIRIT STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THAT!" Lucy cried. You widen your eyes. "...WHAT?!"

BANG! The rock doll smashes into the ground near you and Lucy and you both dodge constantly. You and Lucy then began to run. "Go get them rock doll! Lets teach those little girls a lesson!" Sherry ordered. "Who are you calling little girl?! I might even be older than you!" Lucy cried. "Uh uh! Im older than both of y'all! Ya'll both little girls! Im over 8,000 bitches!" You yelled. "You shouldnt babble as you run!" Sherry sneered. "WHATEVER! That doesn't change the fact that I STILL f***ed your man!" You yell. "Kitsuna! Don't make her angry!" Lucy cried. "I anit scared of no Dairy Queen VS Model Reject! Ima rip those 'Twizzler' ponytails! WATCH!" You said.

Sherry growled in anger as the rock doll neared even closer. "KITSUNA SHE'S GONNA CRUSH US!" Lucy cried. "NOT ME!" You instantly go into your Were Fox form which gave you the ability to run as fast as a wolf. "BYE!" "KITSUNAAAA DONT LEAVE ME!" Lucy cried. She eventually caught up with you at the end of the cliff. "BITCH! WHY THE HELL YOU FOLLOW ME?! NOW THAT HARDEN VOODOO PLAYDOUH IS GOING TO KILL US!" You shout. "I GOT SCARED!" Lucy cried. The rock doll then lifted it's foot up ready to crush you both. "I ORDER YOU TO CRUSH THEM FLAT!" Sherry ordered.

You and Lucy used your instincts and hugged each other as your knees sank on the cliff edge stone. A look of horror spreads on both of your faces. "Lucy?" You asked. "Yeah?" Lucy asked scared. "Before we die here and now..." You began. You then heard a slight rumbling but ignore it. "I just wanted you to know that even know I'm always mean to you..." You began. "Yeah...?" Lucy said turning to you. You turn back to her. "I've...I've always sort of li-" CRACK! You and Lucy screamed as the cliff edge fell with you both on top of it pluming to the ground with a loud BANG!

You and Lucy groan from the impact and pain. "FINISH THEM ROCK DOLL!" Sherry ordered. The rock doll jumped down from the cliff towards you both. "Kitsuna! RUN!" Lucy cried as she ran away. You followed her. "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK I'M DOING WHITE GIRL?!" You shout. You and Lucy stopped running seeing how you were in front of the ocean. "Theres no where to run bimbos!" Sherry sneered. "Lucy can you swim?" You asked. "The sea..." Lucy said amazed. You give her an annoyed expression. "YES Ariel! It's part of YOUR world! Now lets swim for it!" "I can summon her from here..." Lucy whispered. "What the f*** you mumbling about?! LET GO!" You shout.

Sherry and her rock doll finally had you both cornered. "Ha ha ha! It looks like the cat has finally caught the mice!" Sherry sneered. "Im a damn kitsune! GET YO FACTS STRAIGHT! You skinny little Twizzler!" You yelled. **(Me: Mmm...Twizzlers :P) **Sherry widen her eyes in anger. "'TWIZZLER?! Why YOU..." "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy said jamming her key into the ocean. Instantly Aquarius the beautiful mermaid Celestial Spirit appeared wearing an annoyed expression holding an urn. "AQUARIUS?! How does a weakling like you have a spirit with that kind of power?!" Sherry asked.

You smile. "Aquarius...Hey!" You greeted. Aquarius' annoyed expression turned into a loving smirk when she turned to you. "Hello Kitsuna..." With that she then reaches to scratch your right ear to greet you. You looked at her surprised at how she called you by your fake name for the first time without you even telling her. Lucy sweatdropped. "You mean you know Aquarius too?!" You and Aquarius go way back during your days in the Fenie Kingdom. Aquarius knew you since you were a little young Fenie child. Aquarius was usually the one who would sometimes keep you out of trouble and you looked up to her like a big old sister.

"So Aquarius? How's the bae?" You asked. "Scorpio is just wonderful!" Aquarius asked. You just happened to be the one to bring Aquarius and Scorpio together and because of that Aquarius regarded you as a friend. "So lemmie get this straight...your Lucy's spirit?" You asked amused. Aquarius sighed. "I know...embarrasing right?" "HEY! ENOUGH WITH THE ATTITUDE! BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy shouted. You roll your eyes. "You see what I have to put up with everyday? I invite this white girl to live with me and now she thinks she's all big and bad! She's just a BITCH to me 24/7!" You complain. Aquarius widen her eyes in anger as she turned to Lucy. "WHAT?!" Lucy looked scared. "Eep!" "You listen here Lucy! If you disrespect Kitsuna in anyway when I'm around your gonna GET IT! GOT IT?!" Aquarius yelled. "Yes m'am!" Lucy cried. "GOOD! You better respect her because you are HER BITCH!" Aquarius shouted. "Eep!" Lucy cried.

"Nice to know you still have my back Aqua!" You said smiling. Aquarius smirked at you. "But of course...Kitsuna!" She said with a wink. "And don't worry Virgo gave me all the info about your little secret" She whispered. "Really? That's good! No need to explain then!" You said happily. "Um hello...still here..." Sherry said. "Dont care..." You and Aquarius said in unison. You both then chuckle. "STOP TALKING ALREADY! THAT GIRL IS OUR ENEMY! YOU HATE HER KIND! SO GO GET HER!" Lucy ordered. You look at her in disbelief and shake your head. "Running her mouth like a BITCH!" "You should really consider kicking her out Kitsuna" Aquarius sighed.

"I know right? But I won't for some reason..." You said. "Your becoming TOO nice these days Kitsuna!" Aquarius sighed. "Mmhm...you said it sister!" You said nodding. Lucy glared at you both. "BOTH OF YOU! I HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR BAD ATTITUDES! GET OVER THERE AND TAKE HER-AHHH!" Lucy cried as you slap her. "Listen up BITCH! DONT YOU DARE BITCH TALK TO AQUARIUS LIKE THAT! SHE DOESN'T LIKE BITCHY WHITE GIRLS NEITHER SO SHUT THE F*** UP! YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN IMA SMACK THE S*** OUT OF YOU!" You threaten.

Aquarius sighed. "Oh it's quite alright Kitsuna...she's always annoying as she comes...it's no wonder she still doesn't have a boyfriend!" You laughed. "Right?! Ain't no man want a bitchy skinny bimbo named Looney as his girlfriend!" Aquarius chuckled. "'Looney' huh?" Lucy looked angry. "STOP TALKING BEHIND MY BACK LIKE I'M NOT WITH YOU! AND STOP RUBBING IT IN!" "Marrionette Attack! You will now do as I command!" Sherry said as her pink magic circles appear. Aquarius' eyes glowed with anger. "WHAT?!" "Ooooohhhh! You do NOT wanna get on her bad side Honey!" You said smirking at Sherry. "She about to go off on you!" "Aquarius! Get these bimbos once and for all!" Sherry ordered. "WHAT?!" Aquarius began angrily.

Aquarius instantly sucked up water into her urn and waved it out towards all of you creating a giant surf. "Uh...Aquarius?" You asked sweatdropping. "...What you doing?" The surf instantly flooded you, Lucy and Sherry sucking you all into a whirlpool. You each screamed in fear as the tornado of water took over all of you. "AQUARIUS! WHYYYYY?!" You cry. "Sorry about that...no hard feelings ok? Goodbye Princess!" Aquarius said only for you to hear. She then disappeared. Aquarius was a reliable friend but she could be a little shady at times...You look around for Natsu. "Oh no! NO MEN! That means..." You began. "Bleh..." You groaned as you began to suffer motion sickness. Your cheeks puffed up the whole time as you went anime blue face.

After a few minuted you layed on the sand alongside Lucy and Sherry who took enough damage from that. You still could not move due to the motion sickness. Anime swirls fill your eyes as you made puking noises. Lucy slowly got up swaying. "Leave it to Aquarius to get friend and foe alike..." "You...b-bitch..." You muttered. "It your fault...BLEH..." You groan. Lucy and Sherry then had a bitching white girl fight much to your sadness because you could't put it up for Instagram because you were still too sick to move.

Lucy ended up knocking out Sherry. "NO! How can this happen to me?! I never lose!" Sherry cried falling over. "Oh yeah! Well you just did...to a wizard from Fairy Tail!" Lucy said proudly as she picked you up and carried you bridal style. You gave her a ditz out smile and thumbs up as you still had swirls in your eyes. "Good job...Looney..." "Angelica...avenge your masters death!" Sherry mumbled. Angelica then jumped out of nowhere. You widen your eyes. "You mean the obese Ratatouille is still alive?" Lucy then dropped to her knees letting you go. "What you doing?! CARRY ME AND RUN BITCH! IM AN OLD LADY!" You shout. "I can't move my legs for some reason!" Lucy cried. Angelica slowly was about to piledrive on you both. Lucy screamed in horror.

You sigh and get up. "Damn it Looney..." You instantly roar getting into your Were Fox form and sharpen out your wolf claws. You then charge up to Angelica and make a cut in her chest using your claw. At the same time another cut was made...by someone else...Angelica passed out onto the ground with a loud BANG. You turned around seeing Erza who turned back to look at you. You look at her surprised. "Your here?" You asked as you go back into your human form. "Erza!" Lucy said happily. Erza then gave Lucy a cold glare. Lucy sweatdropped. "I forgot...she's still mad at us by breaking the guild rules in taking the S Class Quest without permission!" "Mad at YOU! I AM S Class! You in trouble now Hon!" You said laughing.

"I'm mad at you as well!" Erza said glaring at you. You glare back. "FOR WHAT?!" Erza looked at you for a moment and then closed her eyes. "'Hell with her! I ani't scared!'" Erza said. You look at her confused. "Huh?" "'I told ya I ani't scared! Lmao!'" Erza said glaring at you. You smirked seeing how you caught on. "OH! You talking about the Instagram Posts?" You then pull out your iphone and go to your Instagram app to review your last pose about Sherry.

_GeekyBluey17: Hey Tsuna I shod probably tel u this but someone from Fairy Tail is comin to the island nd she's not happy!_

_TsunaLuv: Who?_

_GeekyBlue17: Erza...and she's REALLY MAD!_

You chuckle a bit and look back at Erza. "Oh! I guess you did see the Instagram Posts...You mad?" You asked amused. Erza then turned to Lucy. "I assume you know why I am here..." "Um...to take Me, Natsu and Gray back...? Promise you won't hurt me?" Lucy asked scared. 'Promise you won't hurt me' echoed a few times on the beach making deeper echoes as it went on.

Erza had Lucy on her knees crying silently. You watched slightly amused. "And YOU! Next time you wanna go on a secret trip don't post it to Instagram!" Erza yelled to you. You look at her crazy. "You mean to tell me that the only reason why the entire guild found out was because of MY POSTS on Instagram?!" You asked shocked. "There you guys are!" A voice said. "We've been worried about you!" Another voice said. You looked and saw Fuse and Happy flying towards you. They then stopped seeing Erza in shock. They two cats flew away but Erza quickly grabbed them hanging them by the tail and squeezing them.

"Now wheres Natsu?" Erza demanded. "Alright now Red...Chill...No animal abusing!" You said pointing at the cats. "...FINE!" Erza said coldy. She then dropped Happy and Fuse to the ground. The two groaned in pain. You smirk and scoop Fuse into your arms. "Still think redheads are hot?" "...Shut up..." Fuse muttered. Lucy then got up. "Listen! Im sorry we came here without permission! But really horrible things are happening on this island! This guy is trying to revive a frozen demon! The villagers are suffering because of it" "None of that is my concern..." Erza said coldly. You narrowed your eyes. "Did you NOT hear what this white girl just said!? These are LIVES we talking about! You saying you don't care about that?!" You asked. "Erza please! Let us finish the job! We can't leave this way!" Lucy cried. "That's too bad!" Erza said. "Erza...I never REALLY liked you for MANY reasons but I didn't think you was such a cold hearted prick!" You said coldly.

Erza then pointed her sword at you and Lucy until it was inches from your necks. Lucy flinched but you just stood there glaring at Erza. "Erza? You get that s*** away from me RIGHT NOW!" "I don't think you understand! The three of you had betrayed Master Makarov!" Erza said. She then directed her sword towards Lucy's neck alone. " Since you are on S Class you can stay and finish the job Kitsuna" "WHAT?! UH UH! NO! I need Looney and them with me! I CANT DO THIS ALONE! YOU CRAZY! White girl here actually kicked some ass and helped me!" You yelled. Lucy stared at you in awe and smiled. You then pushed Erza's sword away from Lucy using your hair and stepped in front of her. "You wanna take the white girl and the guys back...YOU GOTTA GET PAST ME!" You say sternly. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said surprised.

Erza glared at you. "...Very well!" Instantly Erza yanked onto your left torn off ear and quickly letted go. This caused you to growl furiously. "Uh oh..." Lucy said scared. You instantly charge for Erza in anger at how she just disrespected you and tackle her to the ground as you go into your Were Fox form. You begin to scratch Erza's face and hair furouciously. Erza growled in anger and managed to flip you over and pin you to the ground. You bark like a wolf as drooly spit spews from your teeth at Erza's face. She didn't seem to care and she pulled a tiny plant thing out of her skirt pocket and instantly inserted it into your mouth.

You widen your eyes knowing that familar taste. You were about to spit it out but Erza covers your mouth with her metal armor hands preventing you from spitting. You gag inside and it forced you to swallow. You instantly turn back into your human form and flutter your eyes shut. "Um...what did you feed her?" Lucy asked before you passed out...

You woke up later on in a tent in the village tied up alongside Lucy, Happy and Fuse while Erza sat in a chair. Your hair was even tied up...with itself in one huge knot. You kept giggling crazily while Lucy, Happy and Fuse anime teared. "HEEE HE HE HEEEEEEEE! WOO HOO! WOO HOO! WOO HOO! AYE AYE AYE AYE!" You cheered as you body jitters in excitement. You turn to Erza smiling widely. "Are we playing a game mommy?" You asked. "Yes...it's called...the tied up game..." Erza said calmly. "I don't like this game..." Lucy cried. "WEE HEE HEEEE! C'mon girly girly! You can't take the heat! WEE HAAA!" You laughed.

Suddenly Gray walked in shirtless with bandages. "You made me WAIT! NOT SMART!" Erza said coldly. Gray went anime blue. "ERZA!" "Why are they tied up?!" "Lucy got me up to speed with everything that happened..I thought you were sent to get Lucy and Natsu...needless to say I'm disappointed" Erza said getting up. "I see..." Gray then walked over to you and scratched your right ear. "WOOOOO HOOOOO! A MAN! C'mere my Sexy Man Stripper!" You yell loudly as you make kissy noises.

Gray raised his eyebrow at your crazyness. You smirk at him seductively. "Im already tied up...I'll take off my shorts...and you could do the rest..." You say with a wink. Gray blushed at that as he widen his eyes. "...What?!" You turn to Erza. "Can I do him mommy? Can I pwease? Pweety pwease mommy? I'll be a goodie goodie girl!" You said innocently. Gray and Erza sweatdrop. "Uh...what's with her?" Gray asked. "She wouldn't stop protesting when I decided to take Lucy away so I fed her a hallucinogenic mushroom to keep her calm and relaxed for awhile..." Erza said. "Mommy is so good to me! I love you mommy!" You cooed. "Uh...'Mommy'?" Gray asked confused. "Forget that! Where's Natsu?" Erza asked. "I don't know" Gray said. "The last time Kitsuna and I saw him he was fighting with the Emperor's Lackey's..." Lucy muttered. "OOH! We going to meet Sexy Fiyah Mann?! WEEEEE HAWWWWWWW!" You cheer. You then blow a raspberry. "Could you keep it down?!" Gray asked annoyed.

"Ok we're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild..." Erza said. "We can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in then you know what these people are going through" Gray said. "And what would be your point?" Erza asked coldly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You screamed making Gray and Erza jump as they turned back to you. "What's wrong?!" Erza asked. "Mommy...I see colors! MAKE THEM GO AWAY! THE RAINBOW IS ON DRUGS! I SEE EM!" You scream as tears fell down from your face. Gray sweatdrop. "Did you give her a green mushroom?" "Yes...why?" Erza asked. "That mushroom is a really serious hallucinogen...it can really mess you up..." Gray said.

"Forget that...I was sent from the guild to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules! Kitsuna can choose to stay if she wants...I'm not interested in anything other than that..." Erza said. Gray and Erza then got into an arguement which resulted in Gray defying Erza's rule to bring him back as he walked away. "Oh no! The stripper disobeyed mommy! WAHHHHHHHHH!" You cried. Erza then instantly sliced off your ropes and untangled your hair. Erza then explained how she would now help. "THANK YOU!" Lucy said happily. You then go back to normal. "What the hell?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" You asked shocked. "Erza's helping us Kitsuna! Isn't that great?" Lucy asked hugging you.

You glare at her. "GET THE F*** OFF ME WHITE GIRL!" YOu say pushing her to the ground. "Ow..." Lucy cried. You then turn to Erza. "Did you put me on a drug?" "I had to...to calm you down..." Erza said. You laughed a bit. "Your crazy you know that?" Erza said nothing. "So what made you change your mind you bipolar redhead?" You asked. "Like I said before...I have no time to deal with your potty mouth...Lets go!" Erza said walking out of the tent. You, Lucy and the cats follow. _'I didnt get mad at her for the mushroom drugging...I wonder what this means?' You thought._

You all later met up in the forest with Gray where a talked a bit on his past. "Even when we were kids...Lyon's often dreamed of surpassing our master. But since she's gone and he can't challenge her he decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora because it's the one thing she couldnt do" Gray explained. "Son thats crazy..." You said surprised. Lucy nodded in agreement. "I guess thats the way to challenge someone whose dead..." "There was something that I never got to tell him..." Gray began. "...I kept it secret...my master told me to never let him know...but I have too...my master may not be with us...but she's still alive..." Gray said. This made the rest of you gasp in surprise. You especially. You sweatdrop. _' Gray really has a huge history with this guy...Maybe it's best that...I don't tell Gray on how Lyon visited me at the Magical House...' You thought. _The _Ending Music _then played. _'At least not now...' You thought._

R&R! BYE!


	17. The Galuna Island Jampack!

A lot of these episodes are gonna mostly be on Gray's past so this will be the first combined episode of 15-18. Forgive me if this feels like a rushed up chap but I personally HATE the Galuna Island Arc and in my opinion it lasted TOO long when I first watched it! So you might feel like i've been lazy in this chap! ^^ ENJOY!

Gray continued to explain to you all on more on his master: Ur and Delirora the demon beast that destroyed his home town. Also on how he became an ice wizard and trained alongside Lyon. Lucy then tilted her head in confusion. "Uh...hey guys?" You sighed. "What now white girl?" "Doesnt the temple look a little tilted to you?" Lucy asked. "What do you think happened to it?" Happy asked. "Im guessing Natsu..." Gray said. "True that!" Fuse said nodding. "A tilted temple huh? This is so Instagram worthy!" You said as you pull out your iphone 6. Everyone else watched as you took a selfie with the tipped over temple as they talked. "I don't know how he managed to pull it off...but he's the only one who can do something that crazy..." Gray said. "Heck Natsu and Kitsuna could cause so much destruction in a whole city by lifting their own two fingers!" Fuse said. "Yeah! They could rule the whole world if they wanted too!" Happy cried.

You grin at the thought...you and Natsu taking over the world TOGETHER! _Breathing your Dragon's Roar on all the citizen's, stomping on buildings including the dark guilds, you eating up Lucy and devouring her, Natsu doing the same to Gray, Erza begging on her knees and finally you and Natsu raiding Burger King. You then imagined you and Natsu in your own castle. Natsu sitting on his throne while you sit in his lap. Fuse and Happy serve you both your Burger King food and you both feed each other. Natsu then pulls you close to him and puckers his lips as he closes his eyes. You follow and do the same until your lips were just inches away..._

"WATCH OUT!" You heard Erza shout. You opened your eyes as your ears twitched and you use your instinct and flipped out the way of the moon like blades that caught onto a tree. "Woah..." You said surprised. Erza had punched Lucy, Happy and Fuse out the way while she and Gray dodged. "WHOS THERE?!" She demanded. A group of people in cloaks and weapons surrounded you. "We tracked you down! Fairy Tail!" An old woman said. "Not these guys..." Gray said annoyed. "Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.

"They're all around us!" Lucy cried. "No s***! Now shut up! LETS TAKE EM DOWN!" You growl angrily as you bare your wolf claws. "I'll handle this..." Erza said requiping a sword. "Kitsuna! Stay and help me fight these minions as well!" "Alright Red! You got it!" You said as you charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic. "Gray go settle things with Lyon! GO!" Erza ordered. "We'll fight with them!" Lucy said as she pulled out her whip. You raise an eyebrow and turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Can someone PLEASE tell me how is she holding her top in place?!" "Stop breaking the fourth wall and fight!" Erza said sternly. "Sufeech!" You muttered. **(Me: 'Bitachhh!')** You then turned to Gray. "Go kick some ass Gray!" You said with a wink. He smiled. "Thanks guys..." With that he then left.

Erza attacked with her sword while Lucy used her whip. You stole Lucy's headphones and ate them to get energy. You danced in place as teal energy runs through your palms. "VOODOO DRAGON BODY TWIST!" You then dance rapidly and streams of music notes in forms of a rope stream out from your palms. You then whip the minions and tighten the music rope around their bodies and squeeze them. You then heard the sounds of bones cracking and organs squishing. The minions screamed in horror. "KITSUNA! DON'T KILL THEM!" Erza shouted. You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Your no fun..." You then go easy on them by going into your Were Fox form and attack them.

The ground then began to shake. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "Whats that noise?" Erza asked. "No way!" Lucy cried. You and Erza then turned seeing the temple was standing back in place. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Fuse asked. "Yeah the temple is back to normal" Happy cried. "Kitsuna? Lucy? Notice anything strange?" Erza asked. "Mmhm!" You said nodding. "Yeah it's like their magic seems weak for some reason" Lucy said. "As far as I can tell there are only 5 wizards among them!" Erza said. "Can you handle this white girl?" You asked. "You bet!" Lucy said pulling out a key. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy said. Cancer was then summoned.

"What up Crab?" You asked. Cancer instantly brought out a boquet of roses. You smirked. "Oh my...for me?" You laughed. Cancer went to Erza getting on one knee. "I am at your service..." You widen your eyes and sweatdrop. "When did THIS happen?! You mean to tell me Cancer falling for Erza?" You shake your head. "First Mc'Donalds open for 24 hours...and now this..." "TAKE EM DOWN! But don't kill em..." Lucy cried. "You call yourself a Celestial Wizard?" You asked annoyed. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Cancer then went all out and beated up the minions and gave them a makeover. Soon afterwards you each headed straight for the temple.

You all then heard a loud rumbling coming from inside. "What was that noise? It sounded like a loud monster!" Lucy cried. "...You mean yourself?" You asked. Happy laughed. "It was probably just her stomach growling!" Lucy glared at him. "You know your not as funny as you think..." "Kitsuna? Do you think that sound might have been Deliora?" Erza asked. "Yup! My ears don't lie!" You said. "Oh no...you mean..." Lucy began. "...THEY BROUGHT IT BACK TO LIFE?!" This made your ears twitch in annoyance. "OMFG! SHUT THE F*** UP LUCY! DAMN!" You shout in annoyance. "BUT KITSUNA THIS IS-" You then whack her butt with her hair. "OW!" She cried. "I DONT CARE! SHUT UP! IM OLD AND YOUR MAKING MY EARS HURT AND MY BLOOD RISE!" With that you yank on Lucy's side ponytail. "AH!" She cried. She then anime teared. "Hey! If anyone get's to spank the babe it should be me!" Fuse said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Im gonna pretend you didnt say that..." Lucy said.

A purple magic circle then appeared in the ground. "Look! The Moon Drip!" Happy cried. "They are trying to awaken Deliora! We still have time to stop them! Let's go!" Erza said running. You all then follow. "But Deliora is down there!" Lucy said. "The sooner we stop the ceremony the sooner we stop Deliora!" Erza said. "Yeah...so move those skinny legs of yours and run white girl!" You said. "HEY! I am not skinny!" Lucy cried as she ran after you.

That night you each made it to the top at the ceremony area where you and Erza took out the Simba/Tarzan lovechild. The magic circle slowly stopped. "You mean Simba here was the only one doing all this?" Fuse asked. "TOO LATE! ITS OVER! THE CEREMONY'S BEEN COMPLETED!" Simba boy yelled. This made you and Erza gasped. Deliora the demon then rose up out of the ground ready to cause destruction! "Oh my god it's so big!" Lucy cried. "Indeed..." Erza said. "What are we gonna do?" Happy cried. You widen your eyes. "ITS GODZILLA!" You shouted. "Fuse! Get all this for Instagram! We gonna get MAD likes for this!" You said. "On it!" Fuse said pulling out the iphone 6.

Everyone looks at you crazy. "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "We have no time for selfies!" Erza yelled. "Screw you! Ima get likes! C'mere Fuse! Hurry!" You cried. You then got near enough to Deliora as it began to approach you. Fuse got in the picture as you raise your iphone up high and took the selfie. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Lucy shouted. "That's Tsuna for you! She love's Instagram!" Happy said sweatdropping as you typed away.

_'Erza, White Gurl and me bout2 fight this demon! It look hella familiar though...yea that right! Erza with us now XD! #Godzilla'_

You then upload the post onto Instagram. "Ooh! I got mad likes! And I even got some messages" You said. You then go to check your messages.

_MasterMak123:_**(Me: Master Makarov)**_ WHAT?! O_0_

_ MiraMira: (Sweatdrop emoji) Oh Tsuna..._

You immediately burst out laughing imagining them saying it to in person. "What's so funny?" Erza asked. "I can just imagine Master and Mira saying all this to me in person! It so funny because Im reading it all on Instagram!" You laughed. You then stopped laughing seeing Deliora was gone as a hole opened up. "Uh...where Godzilla at?" You asked. "If you would stop 'Instagraming' you would know that he fell into the hole where Natsu and Gray along with Lyon are..." Erza said. "For real?! NATSU!" You cry. You then jump in the hole with Lucy following and run over to Natsu.

Natsu smiled. "Hey Tsuna what's-? AHH!" You then pull Natsu towards your breasts and hug him tightly. "Mmm...there you are...I missed you...you missed me too right?" You asked smoothly. Natsu screamed and backed away scared. "WHAT?!" You asked annoyed. "ERZA! I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE HERE TOO!" He cried. You sighed and shook your head. You each then went outside. "Oh yeah! Thats right we won!" Natsu cheered. "Aye we won!" Happy said. You wave your iphone. "How bout a selfie boys?" "Yayyyyy!" Happy cheered as he flew to your shoulder. "Alright! Selfie time!" Natsu said happily as Fuse flew over to your shoulder. You all smile and make faces and took a selfie together and upload it.

"You know...I was kinda worried for a second there...but it all worked out thanks to your amazing teacher" Lucy said. Gray smiled. "Alright! We did an S Class Quest all by ourselves!" Natsu cheered happily. "You think Master Makarov will allow us on the second floor now?" Lucy asked. You sweatdropped remembering Masters angry post. "I...wouldn't say yes but..." "Oh no! Your gonna punish us Erza!" Lucy cried. "Punish y'all! You corrected! I am S Class!" You said. "Isnt there something your all forgetting? You came here to help the villagers! Your supposed to turn them back into their original form..." Erza said. "Yo! Why you always killing every happy moment? Every damn time?!" You asked annoyed. "But the curse should be lifted since Deliora is dead" Lucy said.

"Wrong! They were all affected by the Moon Drip!" Erza said. "Then we better go change em back! Right Tsuna?" Natsu asked happily as he pulled you close to him by your shoulder. You smirk and blush. "Aye sir..." "Yeah but we don't know how!" Gray said. "Lyon! You know?" You then wince instantly forgetting that Lyon was here the whole time...behind you! "I don't have a clue..." He said calmly. "You don't know?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Pfft! Some emperor you turned out to be...Vegeta..." You said rolling your eyes. Everyone looks at you confused. "HUH?!" You then point your thumb out at Lyon and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Seriously...Im getting a Vegeta vibe from this guy!" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Who...are you...talking to...?" "Are you breaking the fourth wall?!" Erza asked glaring at you.

"What if I am?...Hey guys! This is a fanfic! And Im an OC!" You said loudly. **(Me: Oh no...I can't control my OC again T_T)** "STOP IT! The author does NOT approve! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Erza shouted. "Whatever..." You say rolling your eyes. "Just a second...don't I know you from somewhere?" Lyon asked. You sweatdrop. "Well um..." "Tsuna you know this guy?" Natsu were about to say something. "I knew it! Your Kitsuna! That woman I met from before!" Lyon said. "From before?" Erza asked confused. Gray gave you a suspicous look. "How do YOU know Lyon?" He asked. Everyone stared at you awaiting an answer. You sweatdropped. "I met him..." "At where?" Gray asked. You blushed and looked down. "...The...Magical House..."

Everyone widen their eyes in surprise. All but Lucy, Happy and Fuse who already knew. "You and this guy?!" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. "WHAT?!" Gray barked making your ear twitched. "YOU SLEPT WITH LYON?!" He asked angrily. "Will you relax you big baby?! I just glad I didnt tell y'all when you was still fighting him! Y'all good now right?" You asked. Gray growled a bit and then sighed as he shook his head. "Your unbelievable you know that?" You chuckled and nudged him. "Yup!"

You all then turned to Lyon. "They said the curse stared at the same time you all got here" Lucy said. "He first arrived 3 years ago. We were aware that the village was somewhere on this island" Lyon said. "I don't understand. The light of the moon drip is so bright that you could see it from anywhere on the island" Lucy said. "Hell! That light could burn out your eyeballs!" You said to Fuse who nodded in agreement. "Its werid how they saw it everynight but never went to go investigate" Lucy said. "The moon doesnt affect the human body..." Lyon said. "Yeah right! Your just saying that just so you and your lackeys will be off the hook!" Natsu said.

"Think about it...I've been exposed to the moon just as much as they have and I haven't changed one bit!" Lyon said. "You sure it didnt change your attitude?" You asked smirking. "You really outta think before you talk..." Gray said. "Be quiet Gray..." You say smirking as you roll your eyes. "I think the villagers are hiding something..I don;t trust them..." Lyon said. "Lets go..." Erza said walking away. "But what about the curse?" Natsu asked. "I have no idea" Erza said. You then turn back to Lyon. "So...you know where the nearest Burger King around here is on this island?" Lyon widen his eyes in surprise while Gray who was still with him sweatdropped. "What is a...Burger King?" He asked confused. You glare at him. "You seriously don't know what Burger King is?" You then turn to Gray who looked at you surprised as you narrow your eyes and shake your head. "Son...I hate false Vegeta-Sasuke's man...anime makers need to come up with better idea's..." An anime question mark leave's Gray and Lyon's head. "HUH?!" You then walk away with the others.

You each then make it to the village. "That weird where is everybody?" Happy asked. "You sure they came here?" Natsu asked. "Yeah..." Lucy said. A green scaley beast guy with a lizard tail comes over to you all. "You finally made it back! Theres something you need to see! Please come with me to the village!" He said. You smirk. "Yeah yeah! We coming Cell. Don't worry!" You said walking towards him. Everyone looks at you confused. "Cell?" Natsu said. "Who's Cell?" Happy asked.

You each then made it to the village seeing that it was clean an organized. "Whoa...did a clean tornado hit this place?" You asked. "Yeah! Yesterday it was a total disaster!" Lucy cried. Natsu banged his fist against the wall. "Whats going on here? Everything's back the way it was...its like the village went back in time!" Natsu cried. "Now that it's fixed you probably shouldnt touch anything..." Lucy said. "ARE YOU SAYING I BREAK EVERYTHING I TOUCH?!" Natsu shouted angrily. You giggle and walk over to Natsu and wrapped your arms around his neck bringing you close to him. Natsu stopped glaring at Lucy and turned to you tilting his head in confusion. "Hmm?" "I don't mind you being destructive at all Natsu...it's what I like about you anyways..." You whisper seductively.

Natsu smiled. "Aw...well I like you too buddy!" Natsu said as ruffled your hair. You glare at him and push him away slightly with your hair and walk away. "Hey! Whats the matter?" Natsu asked. You wave him off and continue to walk. "I don't get her..." You heard Natsu say in frustration. "Shega la fu...sha ba...Ding Ding Dlah..." You said. **(Me: 'And I don't get you...at all...you stupid sexy idiot') **"TSUNA?! WHAT THE HECKS A DING DING DLAH?!" Natsu yelled. You looked back at Natsu seeing him angry and automatically giggle seeing how cute he looked when he was confused.

You each later gathered in the village for the meeting. The beasts then explained everything further about the moon and Erza slowly took it all in as she walked by closing her eyes. "We learned that the light from the Moon Drip Ceremony has been performed on this island everynight for three years. And each night it produces a beam of light so bright you couldn't possibly have missed it.." Erza said. Erza then stepped in a patch of..."EEEKKK!" And plummted down into Lucy's hole trap. Her sudden scream made Natsu and Gray twitch in shock while you just stared wide eyed. "She screamed like a girl..." Natsu said. "...Yeah...and it was cute..." Gray said. You chuckle in amusement. "Fuse! Please tell me you got that for Vine!" "...Nope...sorry she fell too fast for me to get a shot" Fuse said. You narrowed your eyes. "Damn..."

Erza calmly climbed out of the hole and continued to talk normally as Happy's signature 'Ahh...' was heard. "Why didnt anyone go to investigate?" Erza asked. "We we're told not too..." The elder beast man said. "But who cares about law when your people are dying" Lucy said. The old man said nothing. "Why don't you tell us what's really going on here?" Erza asked. The beast man elder then explained everything.

Erza walked away as pink smoke covers her. "Kitsuna? Natsu? Come with me!" You and Natsu look at her seeing that she was in an all new requip. She was piled high in heavy yellow armor. You raise an eyebrow. "Um...why do you look like Transformers own, Bumblebee?" Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard. Gray sweatdropped. "...Really?" "I need help from the both of you to destroy the moon" Erza said. You smiled as Natsu cheered. "Well alright..."

"It's the only way to change the villagers back to what they were" Erza said making the villagers cheer. Gray and Lucy look at you all crazy. "So do you think we should climb up to the top of the temple? We'll fly higher from there" Natsu said eagerly. "Be sure to get all this footage for Instagram Fuse!" You said handing him a mic. "You got it!" Fuse said. "We'll do it from here! The villagers need to witness this" Erza said. The three of you then came up with a plan which involved Erza shooting up a spear in the sky with Natsu's magic and yours attached on the end to be used as a rocket and broke the purple field that turned the moon purple.

Purple sparkles then rained from the sky. "So...the moon wasn't purple...it was just a membrane?" You asked. "Exactly! The membrane formed an invisible shell forming in the sky to make the moon look purple" Erza said. A bright light then formed in the ground. "Now that the spell has been broken everything will go back to the way things were three years ago..." The light then stopped forming around the people. "What's wrong? They're not transforming!" Gray said. "That's because these are they're true forms..." Erza said. You look at her confused. "...What?!"

"The Moon Drip had no affect on their appearance. However it altered their memories. They think their humans transformed into demons but it's the other way around..." Erza said. "So you mean...?" Lucy began. "Thats right! These people have always been creatures" Erza said. This caused Lucy, Gray and Natsu scream in horror. "What are y'all screaming for? I'm a creature too ani't I?" You asked. You then instantly go into your Were Fox form which made the villagers gasp in surprise. You grinned. "Now lets party..." At that you then howl loudly at the moon which made Lucy shiver in horror.

You all partied that night in the village. You spent most of your time Belly Dancing wearing one of your Genie requip outfits and made friends with some of the villagers. All the fun and games then stopped when you saw Sherry and the Blue Haired Einstein standing at the gate of the village. "How can I help you?" Erza asked. "You Fairy Tailers are tough.." Eienstein said. "And now we come to pay you a visit" Sherry said. "Get the F*** OUT!" You shout. "Wait! Didnt Lyon tell you what happened?" Lucy asked. "We wanted to settle things with you ourselves" Sherry said. "Settle the fact that I still f***ed your man? We established that already honey!" You said smirking. Sherry growled a bit but then shook it off.

Natsu ran past you. "Alright...why don't you show me what you got?" Natsu asked bringing fire out of his hand. "I think it's best that I handle this..." Erza said. She then walked up to Sherry and Einstein. Instantly Erza kicked and whacked Sherry and Einstein making them hit the ground. "You got all that for Vine?" You asked Fuse. "You already got 4K likes!" Fuse said happily. "Swag..." You say smirking. You then watch the replay of Erza beating down Sherry and Einstein over and over again and laughed out loud.

Sherry and Einstein then got up slowly. "Your truely an amazing warrior..." Sherry muttered. You glare at her. "What the hell you getting up for? Stay down BITCH!" Gray, Lucy and Natsu sweatdrop at that. "Wait your not here to fight us?" Lucy asked. "We came to apologize for all the trouble we caused" Eienstein said. "We thank you for freeing us of what Deliora put us through years ago" Sherry said. "When we were kids Deliora attacked our village...you see we wanted revenge..." Eienstein. "For now on we will treat others with respect...and love..." Sherry said. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" Natsu said happily. He instantly put his arms around Sherry and Einstein. "You guys stay in and stick in on the feast!" "But we were enemies just a second ago!" Eienstein cried. Sherry frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea and I'm trying to watch my figure and-AH!" Sherry cried when you whacked her butt with your hair stand. She looked at you crazy. "What figure? Cmon and party you skinny assed Barbie!" You said as you help Natsu push Sherry and Eienstein towards the feast.

You each then make it to the table. Natsu put his arm around you. "YOU READY TO PARTY TSUNA?" He asked smiling widely as he showed his sharpy teeth. You smile. "Yeah..." You then lean your head on his shoulder as he ate. Natsu stopped eating his chicken and looked down at you confused for a moment and then smiled and scratched your right ear. You didn't relise it but you eventually slept on his lap that night...

The next morning Erza refused the reward but allowed Lucy to obtain a Gate Key. Erza then brought you all to a giant ship. "A pirate ship?" Gray asked confused. "I think that ship is supposed to be in another anime not this one...I hope that Straw Hat boy isn't too mad when he finds out that Erza stole his ship...whatever this is going on Instagram..." You said taking a selfie of the ship. "Ahoy! Me beauty!" The pirates cheered happily. "'Me beauty'?" Lucy asked smirking at Erza. "When did all this happen?" You asked amused. "They grown quite fond of me..." Erza said. "AHOY! Get on the ship!" A pirate said. "Now I got a bunch of men to comfort me the whole ride...right Natsu?" You asked as you pulled him towards your breasts. He squirmed and tried his best to escape but you tighten your grasp on him.

You each then get on the ship and ride away as you wave goodbye to the villagers. "Please come back soon!" The villager called as he waved. "Yeah! You betcha!" Lucy said waving back. You put your hand on her shoulder. "Sabrina? We an't coming back" You say shaking your head. Lucy sweatdropped. "Must you always misprounce my name?" You chuckle at that and pull out your iphone 6. "HEY! HOW BOUT A SELFIE?!" You call. The villagers then cheer in approval. Everyone looks at you crazy. "SELFIE? NOW?!" Gray asked.

"BUT WE'RE ALREADY MOVING ON THE BOAT!" Lucy cried. You glare at them. "Ani't nobody stopping me from taking my selfie! Y'ALL GET IN POSITION OK?" You call to the villagers. The villagers then did so and you turn around raising your iphone 6 high up in the air and did your best to get you and the villagers together. You then took a good picture. "OK Y'ALL! I GOT IT! Y'ALL GONNA BE UP ON INSTAGRAM!" You call. "THANK YOUUUU!" The villagers said waving. You smile and began typing on your iphone.

_'Finished the job w/ Natsu, Ice Stripper, White gurl, Erza and cats! Now Im takin the ultimate selfie with the DEMONS we just saved! #SWAG!'_

You then upload the post to Instagram and got a few messages.

_MiraMira: Good4 u Tsuna! ^^_

_ TsunaLuv: Thx! _

_ MiraMira: Its2 bad...the Masters still gonna punish Natsu and ur friends :(_

_ TsunaLuv: Oh well! 2bad4 them! :P_

_ MiraMira: Oh Tsuna..._

Later that day you each walked on the streets to head back to the guild. "Im bumbed! All that work for a lousey Gate Key..." Gray sighed. "Hey man! Be glad you got to redeem yourself! Your master would be proud!" Fuse said. Gray smiled. "Your right..." "Quit your complaining!" Lucy said. "Easy for you to say! You got a reward!" Happy said. "It's alright Happy! They only gave it to her because she white! White girls always get what they want!" You said. "Thats true..." Happy said nodding. "I AM NOT WHITE!" Lucy shouted. "So what Zodiac Key did ya get?" Gray asked. "It's Sagitarius the Sentar!" Lucy said happily. "A horse man?!" Gray asked shocked. You smirked and giggled remembering Saggitarius. Lucy turned to you. "Im guessing you know Saggitarius too huh?" Saggitarius served as the head guards of your castle in case if anyone else attacked. His was overly determined in his work. "Mmhm!" You said nodding at Lucy.

"You are all so carefree..." Erza said. "Yeah? Well you should start being the same Red...you got to let loose of that armor and learn to run around and be a crazy bitch once in a while..." You said rolling your eyes. Lucy, Gray and Natsu widen your eyes and freaked out at what you just said to Erza. Erza waved you off and looked at the other three. "You all still have to face your punishment!" "But why?!" Natsu cried. "Yeah! Everything worked out in the end! Cant you let us go?" Lucy cried. "That's because I was there to help do the job you each cant do!" Erza said. "Um...Hello!? Im S Class too!" You said.

Erza glared at you. "Yes...but Instead of focusing and doing your job correctly like an S Class Wizard should you spend your time doddling on Instagram!" "So WHAT?! Instagram is my life!" You said rolling your eyes. Erza turned to the other three. "Promise you wont do that again...unfourtently I have no say in the matter as the Master will decide the final decision...so Im sure you'll be facing punishment" Erza said. "No Im scared!" Happy cried. "I CANT LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Gray shouted. "YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT"! Lucy cried. You grin at Lucy. "Y'all going to HELL NOW!" You laugh. "Just relax! I'll talk to him! That guy loves me!" Natsu reasured. Erza smirked and grabbed Natsu. "You cant talk your way out of this one..." At that she then began to drag Natsu.

"SAVVEEE MEEEEEE!" Natsu cried. You blew him a kiss and wave but he was too freaked out to react. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT 'THAT' IS!? IM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!" Lucy cried. You glare at her and yank her by the side ponytail. "OW!" "Shut up white girl! CMON! LETS GO GET YOU PUNISHED! GO!" With that you then began to drag Lucy across the ground as she stares at you in horror. "NOOOOOOO! PLEASSSEEEE!" Lucy cried as the _Ending Music _played.

Thank goodness! I HATED this arc! Now we get onto some interesting stuff in the next chap...;) R&R!


	18. Changeling!

ENJOY!

That night you headed to the Magical House and signed in. Tonights dress up theme was 'Sexy Maid' as you were dressed in a maids outfit and headed over to the bar meeting 2 of your co-workers: Cherese and Talia. "Hey ladies!" You greeted. "Hey Kitsuna!" They greeted in unison before scratching your right ear to greet you. "Girl! Where have you been during all these days?" Cherese asked. "Duh! Havent you saw her posts on Instagram? She's been all over Galuna Island!" Talia said. You chuckle. "Thats right!" The head brothel worker Corlean then appeared holding a giant magical hat. "Ok ladies it's time to pick a lucky customer to bring into the 'Magical Sleeping Room'!" Corlean said excitedly. You each clap and squeal cheerfully...well you just clapped. "Kitsuna! Its your night to be the first to pick out of the hat!" Corlean said. "Again?!...Alright..." You sighed. You then dig into the hat and pull out a piece of paper. "Room 818" You read. The girls squealed in excitement. You smile and roll your eyes heading into the room.

The room as expected was empty with only a sensational bed along with a few other fancy furnature. The room smelt like vanilla. You then got to work stripping until you were in your fancy lingerie and soon positioned yourself sexually on the bed. You then heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." You say seductively. The door opened and a long spikey haired dark skinned man with pieces of metal in his face walked in with a look of anger on his face. He wore black boxers. You smirk. Men who entered these special rooms were required to strip before entering. You raised your eyebrow at how he looked. _'Great...another Vegeta reject...well at least it isn't Laxus...' You thought._

The man walked over to you and sat on the bed. You sit up and wrap your arms around his waist and stroked his abs. "Well hello there...what's your name...handsome?" You say huskily. The man rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter..." You look at him confused and then grin. "My my...thats alot of pircings for such a young boy to be wearing...did your mama let you leave the house like that?" You asked as you stroked the picings across his face. "Pfft...I don't have a mom...not anymore..." The man said coldly. "Really now? Aww...you poor baby..." You cooed as you hugged him. He slightly pushed you off. "Hmph!" He said turning away. "Quit talking like your older than me already! We're like the same age lady!" "Are we really?" You asked smoothly. The man looked at you crazy and raised his eyebrow. "Your crazy, lady..."

"That's ok..." You chuckle as you get up. You then pull out a giant pole from the closet along with a chair. "So what would you like tonight? A private dance? A pole tease?" You asked. "Neither!" The man said rudely as he rolled his eyes. You sighed and put the pole down and sit next to him. "Your not into this...are you?" You asked. The man said nothing and turned away. "...Then why did you come here anyway?" You asked. _'And why do you have such a familiar 'Dragon Like Scent?'' You thought. _

"A friend of mine said I should come here...she thought I was too grumpy all the time that I should come here and relax...'Water Woman' should really oughta let loose for herself..." He said. You smile and lean your head on the mans shoulder. "My...such a nice friend...but you know what I think?" You asked seductively. The man looked at you confused. You then lean close to his ear and whisper as you giggle.

The man widen his eyes at you as you continue to giggle. The man then grabs you by the wrists and pins you to the bed. You grin. "WOW! Good start!" You say winking. The man sighed. "Awww what the heck?" He then grinned as he leaned down towards you. The two of you then began to make out. You both pull away looking at each other surprised. "Whoa..." The man said. You smirk and pull his lips towards yours as you both moaned deeply. Your legs wrap around his waist deepening the kiss. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You giggle in between kisses and you both rolled off the bed moaning knocking the lamp off the table. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. You both 'wrestled' it out that night and started..."YOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" You squeal in delight.

After that session you soon arrived back in your home. Lucy was already fast asleep and that was when you entered your living room. You changed out of your Maid's Outfit and changed into your black babydoll lingerie along with some seamless lacy panties. "Who was that guy anyway? Why does he smell like a dragon? I could say the same about 'Poison Boy'. Except his scent wasn't as vibrant as the guy from tonight...and...he seemed to show interest in my pircing...like he wanted to eat it or something..." You muttered as you look down at your belly pircing that you kept on the whole time.

"Man stranger and stranger men keep visiting the club too many times...I should talk to the boss about this..." You said. You then slowly and carefully take off your purple Magical Wig revealing your beautiful teal hair. You toss your Magical Wig to the side and look in your mirror and flipped your hair admiring your beauty and figure. "Yu glah susha..." You said happily as you pose cutely in your mirror. **(Me: 'You are beautiful...')**

That was when you heard a slight creak of your door open. You gasp and quickly leap over to your kitchen counter sliding on top of it and hid behind it. You heard footsteps enter your room. "Hello! Tsuna?" Natsu called. You silently freaked out. _'If Natsu see's me like this he will know I am Princess!' You thought. 'Ok...just stay quiet and relax Kitsaleeja...Natsu is pretty dense...he'll be out before you know it! Chill Princess...' _"Im gonna go to Lucy's fridge and find some fish!" Happy said. "Ok" Natsu said. You then sink lower against the counterback as Happy flew over you and entered Lucy's room.

Natsu continued to walk around your room. "I wonder where Tsuna is? I hope she'll let me stay the night" He said. 'Stay the night?! But I don't even have my wig on!' You mouthed. "Hey...what's this purple furry thing?" Natsu asked. You slowly peered out from the counter a bit seeing Natsu dangle your Magical Wig in his hand. You widen your eyes in horror and gasp as you moved your head back. _'OH NO! He discovered my Magical Wig! Now how will I get him to leave without him seeing me?!' You thought. _"Oh I get it! It's a scarf! I guess Tsuna really wants to match with me!" Natsu said happily. You smiled at how cute his grin was and giggle.

Natsu turned to where the countertop was. "Hey! Whats that sound over there?" You gasp and then cover your mouth. "He heard me..." You whisper. You heard Natsu's footsteps. "Tsuna is that you over there?" You stayed quiet and sweatdropped. "I could smell your scent..." He said. _'Damn...' You thought._ "What are you doing back there?" Natsu asked as he walked to the kitchen area. You saw the corner of his foot. "Don't come any closer! PLEASE!" You cried. "Why?" Natsu asked confused as he now walked towards your side of the countertop. You instantly crawl to the next corner before he could get a full glimpse of you. "Because...Im in my underwear!" You blurted out.

"Don't be silly Tsuna. Its ok. I see you half naked all the time" Natsu said. You sighed. During most nights you would choose to walk around half naked in your underwear around Natsu or in just a towel. Mostly to turn you on but it really didnt seem to affect Natsu very much...No if only you could see him half naked..."Well...I don't want you to look at me right now..." You said weakly. "...Your being ridculous..." Natsu said following your direction before you crawl quickly to the next side of the countertop. You could tell he was becoming impatient. "C'mon now Don't be shy..." Natsu said slightly amused. His foot was now behind you and that was when you slid to the next countertop and hide inside the cabinent before Natsu could get a good look at you.

Natsu sighed and followed. You heard him open the door of the cabinent you were inside. It was dark inside so all he could see was your eyes. He looks at you worriedly tilting his head in confusion. "Tsuna? What's with you?" He asked. The sound of unhooking was then heard. Natsu looked confused. "...Huh?" You then throw your bra at his face. "Ahhhhh! My eyes!" He cried as he stepped back. You seized your chance and step out the cabinent. You didn't know why but you covered your bare breasts as you ran across the room. You actually wouldn't mind if Natsu saw your breasts and admire how big they were but right now was NOT the time. You then use your teal hair strand to grab your Magical Wig and ran inside your room shutting the door and locking it. You saw Fuse already sleeping in his bed with a 'P Mag' over his eyes.

"UGH! Tsuna?! Why did you throw your Watermelon Holder on me?!" Natsu cried. "...Woooh! These make great sunglasses!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Wait...is he really...?" You began. "I CANT SEE! GET THIS WATERMELON HOLDER OFF MY FACE!" Natsu cried. "Bra' Natsu!" You corrected. "'Bra'? What the heck is a bra?!" Natsu exclaimed. You snicker at the thought of explaining what a 'bra' was to Natsu and imagined his redden face. You then set your Magical Wig back onto your head. "Goodnight Natsu!" You said as you go to bed.

The next morning you got out of bed and went to brush your hair. Fuse got up shortly after. "Morning Fuse!" You said. Fuse yawned. "Morning..." He then got his daily dose of 'P Magz' which caused him to loose blood from his nose. You shake your head at him. "If your gonna leak blood like that go to a hospital and donate!" "Very funny!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. He then went back to reading. "Rock that body Mirajane...heh heh..." You chuckle and walk out the room and enter your living room. _'What should I do? Eat 1st? Bother Looney? Shower? Or...?' _Your thoughts were interuptted when your foot stepped in some sort of cloth.

You looked down seeing Natsu's vest and scarf was lying on the ground. You then pick them up. "Sure Natsu would walk around shirtless...but he would never take off his scarf...ever...is everything alright with him...where is he anyway?" You asked. You instantly look around for a moment and then instantly wrap Natsu's scarf around your neck. It felt really cozy and it smelt like a dragon. You then walk to your mirror and put on Natsu's vest and pose cooly. "Im looking for Igneel...have you seen him?" You asked imitating Natsu. You instantly burst out laughing at how childish you were acting and slap your knee. "Natsu you are just TOO cute!" You cooed. You then take off the vest and scarf and walk around the room some more and that was when you felt another piece of cloth only bigger was under your foot. You widen your eyes seeing that you stepped on Natsu's 'long skirt' and parachute pants. His sandals rested alongside them. Happy's signature 'Ahh...' was heard. "WAIT...If Natsu isn't in his vest and scarf...or his pants...then that means..."

You then heard the sound of whistling come from your bathroom. "Oh yeah! This water feels good!" You heard Natsu said happily. You stared at your bathroom door as you dropped Natsu's clothes. "Is Natsu in MY shower?" You asked shocked. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You then put your hand on the doornob for a moment and turn it slightly before letting go. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. You step back a bit blushing. "What am I doing? I can't walk in on him when he's showering!" You cry. You then thought for a moment. "Wait! I know! I can check on him...WITHOUT going inside! Heh heh..." You snicker. You then drop to your knees and open one eye and lean it towards the keyhole seeing steam. "Now if I can just..." You then gasp and step back. "What is wrong with me?! Why am I trying too look in on Natsu when he's showering?! That's wrong!" You cried. "What is going on in my head right now?" You asked shaking your head. "Do I want to...?"

"...It's tempting...isn't it?" A voice asked. You turned back seeing Fuse behind you smirking. "What are you talking about?" You asked suspiciously. Fuse chuckled. "C'mon...it's not everyday you get an oppurtunity like this!" "...You know? The steamy air, the nude body...you just gotta take a chance you know?" Fuse asked. "Um...what do you mean?" You asked widening your eyes. "You like Natsu right? So go ahead...take a peek..." Fuse said winking. Your face redden. "WHAT?! Are you trying to make me a perv like you?! Im not peeking on Natsu!" You cry. Fuse chuckled. "Don't lie...you know you want to...you've always told me you wanted to see the size of Natsu's...'dragon' right?" Fuse asked grinning. This caused you to blush even harder.

You knew he was right! You've saw Gray's since he was always stripping. His was 9 inches. Elfman's was 8, Loke's was 8. A few others at the guild were around the 8-9 ratio. But you NEVER saw Natsu's side. "You want to see his 'dragon'...don't you?" Fuse asked. You smile and redden. "Yeah...but...it's so wrong..." "C'mon...your over 8,000 years. It's alright for you to do" Fuse said. "What's that supposed to mean?" You asked. "I mean since your really that old and stuff" Fuse said. You hug your knees and burry your face in them blushing madly. "Have I really turned into a perverted old woman?"

Fuse laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of! Us pervs gotta stick together!" You glared at him. "Lets get one thing straight! I am NOT a pervert! Im just observing his 'size' down there...THAT'S ALL!" You said sternly. Fuse smiled. "Whatever you say...now then...enjoy..." Fuse said winking again. You look at him and then at the doornob nervously and then back at you. Fuse gestures for you to open the door. You nervously do so slightly with your hair and open the door.

Slowly steam spewed from the bathroom and onto your face. You wave it away from you and widen your eyes in surprise and awe. You saw Natsu naked taking a shower facing the other way. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard again. You watched as he scrubbed his pink hair with one of your soaps and then rinsed. "Aw yeah...now this is really firing me up!...Alright..." Natsu said smiling. Your jaw dropped. Drips and drips of water slides from his spikey hair to his slim bare back which draw your eyes too his..."...!" You gasped. "Omigosh!" You whispered. "See anything you like?" Fuse asked slightly amused at your new perverse persona. "I see...his butt!" You say in awe. Natsu put his foot up against the shower corner and scrubbed his leg. You got a better look at his butt. "How is it?" Fuse asked grinning. You nodded. "Its so...NICE!" You squeal.

Fuse instantly began to laugh loudly falling back onto the floor. You glare at him blushing. "Shush! Be quiet! Or he'll hear us!" You scold. You then look to the ground and shake your head blushing madly. "Omigosh this is so wrong...this is so wrong..." "But it's sooo right...right?" Fuse asked. "No...I...this is just wrong...I..." You then turned back to Natsu seeing him scrub his wet slim back with one of your long sponges. "Ah...thats better!" He said happily. You shakily moan at what you were seeing and felt some liquid leak from your nose as you felt your breasts tighten. "Whoa...your really turned on huh? Your nose is bleeding Kitsuna!" Fuse said amused. _'_

_ If I can just get a good look at his 'dragon' and measure it' You thought._ Natsu, with his eyes clothes then slightly turned his head back to wash his shoulders. You studied his face seeing the droplets of water spill from his lips and drop into his toned tanned abs. "Ooh...mama..." You whispered as you wipe some blood from your nose. Fuse snickered at that. "Natsu...if you could just face me...and maybe I could take a little peek at your..." Natsu instantly faced the other way much to your dismay.

"Hey whats this button thingy on the shower?" Natsu asked. He instantly pressed the button on the shower and the song: _'American Dragon: Jake Long' by..._**(Me: I forgot)** began to play. **_'He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun...he's young and fast he's the chosen one...people were not braging...he is the Fire Dragon...'_** Natsu smirked. "Fire Dragon huh? This song must be written for me! I think I'm gonna sing along!" Natsu said happily. **_'He's gonna stop his enemies! With his dragon power...dragon teeth...dragon tail burning dragon fire...a real life wire...FIRE DRAGON!' _**"YEAH! FIYAH DRAGON!" Natsu cheered. He then began to dance around inside the shower. You widen your eyes at his display. "Oh my GOD! He's dancing...naked!" You blushed. Fuse grinned.

Natsu continued to sing and dance. "His skills are getting faster! With Igneel the Master...His destiny will walk up streets showtime for the legacy! FIRE DRAGON...FIRE DRAGON...FIRE DRAGONNNNNNN!" Natsu then began to glow a bright orange. "Um...what the?" You ask shocked. "IM ALL FIRED UP! HAH!" Instantly fire erupts from Natsu body creating a tiny explosion blowing you and Fuse back towards the living room couch. "WHOA!" Fuse said shocked. You saw black steamy smoke leave your bathroom which door was broken. "He broke...my shower...my bathroom is destroyed..." You said in disbelief. "That'll teach you not to peek!" Fuse chuckled. You glare at him. "SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" At that you then whack Fuse with your hair. "AH!" He cried.

"Tsuna?" You heard. You widen your eyes looking up to see Natsu standing by the now blown up bathroom wearing only a towel which hung loosely around his waist exposing the corner on his pelvis. You looked him up and down in awe. His spikey wet pink hair glistened from the sunlight that entered the room as the droplets leaked onto the carpet. You studied his body. Water droplets slowly rolled down from Natsu's neck to his solid hard collar bone and soon dripped onto Natsu's soft smooth pecks which you wanted to kiss so badly. You watched as the droplets reach the tip of Natsu's pecks and dropped perfectly onto his nicely toned glistened abs and seeped into his navel.

You felt your breast tighten in excitement at the manservice you were receiving. "Um...Tsuna...?" Natsu asked nervously. You looked up at him seeing that he had his head tilted cutely in confusion as he blinked his black eyes. You saw a faint of blush all over his cheeks. You wanted to run up to Natsu and kiss him...and maybe remove his towel and...see what happens next...but instead you slowly got up blushing just as much as he was. "Um...hey Natsu..." You said nervously. "Yeah...hi...sorry about your shower..." Natsu said nervously. "Mmhm..." You said nodding as you look to the side.

You heard Natsu's footsteps and you saw that he was walking towards you. You silently freak out. _'Wait! What's he doing?! What's he gonna do?! Is he gonna-' _Your thoughts were interuptted when you saw that Natsu leaned really close to you so his abs were inches from your face as he began to scratch your right ear. You saw how small droplets of water raced slowly across Natsu's abs making streams of dried up water. You licked your lips desiring to lick the droplets off his abs and suck his pecks.

Your eyes then fall to Natsu's towel and you saw a tiny bulge in his crotch area. You widen your eyes knowing what it was under there...Natsu's 'Dragon'...You then smile like a kid on Christmas morning and instantly reach your hand out and grab Natsu's towel tightly by the waist. Natsu stop's scratching your ear and leaned away looking at you confused. "Tsuna? What are you doing?" He asked. You continued to stare at where your hand was gripping on his towel and gulp. 'Just one tug...' You mouthed. You slowly tug a bit. Natsu widens his eyes. "TSUNA?" He asked scared. you widen your eyes and look up at Natsu who was read in the face and you copied his blush. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You heard Fuse snicker as he watched the whole time.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um...I..." You say nervously. Your eyes fall to his waist seeing more of his pelvis was out. "Your...your! PELIVIS!" You blurted out. "Eh?" Natsu asked confused. "It's showing! You gotta cover ya know?!" You laugh nervously. "Um..." Natsu said. You quickly got up and tighten Natsu's towel around his waist covering his pelvis completely as you sweatdrop. "SEE? There! Bye!" You say as you run past Natsu and head out the door with Fuse following. "Hey! What about your bathroom?!" Natsu called.

You ran the streets blushing madly at just what happened. Fuse laughed the whole time. "Your are ONE lusty vixen!" "SHUT UP! Oh man...that was so awkward! I was about to pull off his towel!" You cried. "HA HAA! I know!" Fuse laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's a perv! HA HA!" "Shut up! Im NOT a perv!" You cry.

You soon made it to Fairy Tail seeing Erza and Lucy "Ah! Kitsuna! Good your here!" Erza said as she scratched your right ear to greet you. You gritted your teeth and growl. "Sorry...I'll remember to take the armor off next time..." She said. You then smirk. "Hey Erza...ever considered doing The Acid Jelly Bucket Challenge?" You asked as Lucy scratched your right ear. Erza raised an eyebrow. "The what?!"

You then gasped. "OH! That reminds me! Erza! I just saw Loke go to Mc'Donalds!" You cry. "WHAT!?" Erza shouted angrily making everyone in the guild shriek. "YUP! I saw him getting several Big Macs and 3 Moca's!" You reported. "And worst of all...he ordered a HAPPY meal!" You cried. "They have meals named after Happy?" Lucy asked confused. Erza shook his head. "HOW DARE HE GO THERE?!" "C'mon! Lets go! Come with us too Looney!" You said. "What?!" Lucy asked confused. "GET MOVING!" Erza yelled. "Eek!" Lucy cried.

You three along with Fuse then made it to the new Mc'Donalds that was by the Magnolia train station. You three then entered the fast food resturant seeing several people online...including Loke! Erza then put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh...hello Erza..." He said flirtatiously. Erza instantly socked him in the gut knocking him out. "GAH..." He cried. "Oh my god!" Lucy cried. "Hold him!" Erza said giving Loke to Lucy. You and Erza then began cutting the line of Mc'Donalds pushing the complainers aside.

You both then make it up to the front line seeing a man in a black Mc'Donalds uniform. "Welcome to Mc'Donalds...what can I get you?" The man asked. You looked around at the menu and your eyes then fall to a little dome which was full of Happy Meal toys. One of the Happy Meals including Happy and Mirajane as well as Cana, Natsu, shirtless Gray, Erza, you, Lucy and more Happy and Fuse toys. "Erza look! They're selling Fairy Tail as one of the Happy Meals!" You cry. Erza then turned and gasped seeing her face as a Happy Meal toy. "WHAT?!" She shouted. She instantly kicked down the dome of Happy Meal toys making everyone in the resturant gasp and look at her. "Oh no..." Lucy cried.

"Um...M'am?" The worker asked nervously. Erza then grabbed the worker by the collar holding up her own toy. "You DARE put my face up as a TOY in this establishment?!" Erza asked angrily. The worker looked scared. "If you want...we could give you a discount...right now...we have a Buy 1 Big Mac get 1 free..." Erza looked at him for a moment and then letted him go. "REQUIP!" She said.

Erza then instantly tranformed into her newest requip which consisted of her in a bikini made out of Burgers and Fries. "Why is Erza dressed up as food?!" Lucy asked. "This is my Anti Mc'Donalds armor!" She said. "HAH!" She said charging into the kitchen and attacked a few workers. You laughed getting into your Were Fox Form and instantly leap on a table where a couple was eatting food together and roar at them. You slam their Mc'Donalds french fries and Mc'Chicken Sandwhiches onto the ground. They scream and run away. You take a few chairs and throw them out the windows making the glass crack making a few other customers run out. You then began to throw chicken nuggets and smoothies all over the floor and the ceiling going on a rampage and soon all the customers ran out screaming. "ARE THEY CRAZY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "This is all going on Instagram..." Fuse said pulling out an iphone 6.

You then leap on into the kitchen seeing Erza dunk a workers face into a pit of french fry oil making him burn and scream in agony. You saw one worker in the back running away and tackle her to the ground as you go back into your human form. You saw Erza take her sword and slash away all the juice dispensers making them shoot out like a water fountain flooding the whole kitchen with fruit punch and ice tea. You then go to the far back and take several eggs that are used to make the Egg Muffin and toss them each into mircowaves. You turned on all the microwaves at once using several hair strands and after a few seconds the mircowaves blow up knocking out several workers as they scream. You saw holes in the back falling apart from the explosion making you smirk. You then use your hair strands to smash several ovens setting them on fire. "CALL THE MAGIC COUNCIL! THEY'RE DANGEROUS!" A worker cried.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Lucy cried. "WHAT?!" Erza shouted. She then chased after the worker and knocked him out. "Now to finish things up..." You said. You began to dance rapidly as teal music energy surrounds you as your belly chain swishes. You then puff up your cheeks. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The four of you now outside along with Loke watched in awe at how you succeded at blowing up Mc'Donalds. "Job well done!" Erza said smiling. You nodded in agreement. "I hope I won't go to jail!" Lucy cried. "HA HA! 30K likes for blowing up Mc'Donalds Kitsuna!" Fuse said happily. "Alright!" You cheer. "But...I wanted my Moca...and my Big Mac..." Loke cried. You and Erza glared at him. "You outta be ashamed of yourself!" You said. "Thats right! No member of Fairy Tail should EVER be seen at Mc'Donald! DONT YOU THINK?!" Erza scolded. Loke silently cried.

Erza kicked the door open of the Fairy Tail guild turning everyone's attention towards you all. You each walked in. You then tossed Loke to the floor making everyone gasp. "LISTEN UP! NO ONE IN FAIRY TAIL SHOULD EVER GO TO MC'DONALDS!" You shouted. "THATS RIGHT! ANYONE WHO GOES THERE WILL BE PUNISHED!" Erza shouted. "But why?!" A guild member asked. "BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU OBESE! THAT'S A BAD REPUTATION FOR THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Erza shouted. This made the whole guild shriek as Loke scurried away crying.

You each walked up to the center of the guild to Mirajane,Gray and Natsu. "Oh thank you for blowing up Mc'Donalds guys!" She said sweetly. "It just happened to be one of the jobs that were listed on the board! It was worth 20,000 Jewel!" She said paying you each. "Really?! Now I can cover my rent!" Lucy said happily. "Thanks Mira!" You said. She giggled and scratched your right ear. "We only did this out of our free will...We hate Mc'Donalds!" Erza said.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You guys blew up Mc'Donalds...?" "YEP!" You said laughing. Gray then scratched your right ear. "Aww...but I wanted a Happy Meal..." Happy cried. "Go to Burger King! They serve you as one of the Kids Meal Toys! It comes with fish too!" You said. "Yay!" Happy cheered. "So you guys blew up Mc'Donalds huh? Cool!" Natsu said grinning. You blush and turn away remembering what happened this morning between you both. "Hey Tsuna? Whats wrong?" Natsu asked confused. You just shook your head.

"So how was your Island getaway?" Mirajane asked. You smile. "I put up hella posts on Instagram and got mad likes!" Mirajane giggled. "I know!" "It was work! Not a vacation!" Erza said sternly. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um Mira? I wouldn't joke with her right now!" You glare at her. "Shut up! Let Mira joke! Leave her alone Looney!" "UGH! 'Lucy!'" Lucy cried. "F*** you..." You muttered. "Where is Makarov?!" Erza asked. "He went out of town for a last minute Council Meeting or something like that...he was gone since yesterday" Macao said.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy sighed of relief. "Well that was a close one!" Natsu said happily. "YES! We won't have to deal with that until Gramps gets back!" Gray said. "Thank goodness!" Happy cried. "BUT IM SO YOUNG! IM AFRAID OF THE PUNISHMENT! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LOOK FOWARD TO!" Lucy cried. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza shouted making them shriek. You laughed a bit at that. Erza then turned to Mira. "Do you know when the Master is planning to return?" "...No...but I will imagine that he will come back any time now" Mira said. "Well now..." You began as you walk up to Mira. "...Until then...you can start loading me up with some Rabbit Blood Drinks!" You said putting your arm around her. Mira gave you a ^^ smile. "Sure thing!"

Erza turned to Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. "Now listen up you fools! Your not getting off the hook! You broke guild rules by taking that S Class Quest...with an S Class Wizard!" Erza said turning to you. "Yeah yeah..." You said rolling your eyes. Erza turns back to the four. "Prepare to be punished!" The four of them then freak out. "Too bad for you Lucy..." Wakaba said. "HEY! HOW COME YOU DONT FEEL SORRY FOR US?!" Natsu asked angrily. "YEAH DONT LUMP ME IN WITH THIS LOSER!" Gray yelled. Natsu and Gray then procceded to beat up Wakaba while you, Cana and Elfman watch.

"The big part of being a man owning up to your actions...you hear that you two? Time for you to man up!" Elfman said. "It's not fair! Im the cutest one here so how come no one feels sorry for me?" Happy cried. "Because your not cute...I get all the ladies!" Fuse said smirking. "WHAT?! Hey I am cute! You take that back!" Happy cried. "You gonna make me you little punk?!" Fuse asked. Instantly the two began fighting all though it wasn't much of a fight since it was just two tiny kitties paw slapping each other. You turn to Natsu,Gray and Wakaba fighting and then at Happy and Fuse who fought and smile at the agressive scene. "You kids have fun now!" You said happily. "SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?!" Lucy cried. "Your gonna be raped Lubu...happy?" You asked. "BE SERIOUS! THATS NOT FUNNY!" Lucy cried.

You later on sat at the bar next to Cana and Romeo and drank several barrels of Rabbit Blood and watched nearby as Natsu and Gray stared at a request. Cana and Romeo took turns scratching your right ear to greet you. "Hey guys!" You said happily. "Thats one wierd looking request" Natsu said. "Yeah it is..." Gray said. Loke walked up to them. "Whats up?" "Not much man...what the heck? I can't even read it..." Natsu said. "Read what?" Lucy asked confused. "AHH! Your back too Lucy?!" Loke asked shocked. Lucy glared at him. "Geez it's real nice to see you too!" "What is your problem with me?!" "Loke has a fear of white bitches!" You said smirking. "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted. "BITACH!" You shout. You then spank Lucy's back with your hair strand. "YEEOUCH!" She cried. "Ow..." She whimpered as she rubbed her back. You smirk in triumph and sip your Rabbit Drink. "Your abusive..." Fuse said. "So what?" You asked.

"NO WAY!" Erza shouted as she stomped over to Natsu and Gray knocking Loke to the ground. Fuse flew over to his side. "Hey man...you alright?" He asks. "You won't be taking any requests!" Erza said. "But you, Tsuna and Lucy just went on one!" Natsu cried. "THAT was from our free will!" Erza said. "WHAT?!" Gray shouted. "Kitsuna! Make them stop! They're so loud!" Cana complained. "I don't know what to do..." You said shrugging. "Please don't stop them Kitsuna. They are just the coolest!" Romeo said happily. "Your kidding me right?" Cana asked him. "Hey Tsuna? You think you can read this?" Natsu asked holding up the request sheet. You sighed and relised you should just get over what happened this morning and walked over to him taking the paper to read.

"Hmm..." You said. "Can you read it?" Natsu asked. "It's not in my language..." You said handing him back the sheet. Natsu then read some weird jibberish language off the sheet. "WHAT?! Thats crazy!" Natsu shouted putting his hands to his head. Instantly a bright rainbow light surrounds all of you that were nearby the table. "Hallucinogens?!" You asked.

You saw Gray automatically shivering. "So cold!" He cried. "What?! Ice Wizards don't get cold you big crybaby!" Elfman scolded. Gray shivered even more. "Im serious you guys could somebody please turn up the heat before I freeze! Pretty please?!" The whole guild stared at him confused. "WHAT THE?! My chest feels really wierd all of a sudden! It's heavy!" Lucy cried. She then bent over the table. "My backs killing me!" "You white girl! You ani't old like me!" You said pointing at yourself. "What are you talking about Natsu? Your not old old like Kitsuna!" Macao said. You glare at him. "What you talking about fool? I am-" "SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY HAIR IS GOING CRAZY!" You heard.

You looked seeing...you freaking out as your living hair swiggles crazily like snakes. Your hair strand automatically begins to choke your neck. "HEY! IT'S ME!" You cried. "But that means..." You began. you glance down at yourself...instead of seeing bare cleavage in a bikini you see bare abs in a vest along with a scarf and parachute pants. A wild grin spreads slowly on your face. "Whoa..." _'I'm in Natsu's body...that means Natsu is...' You thought._ "What are these things?! MELONS?! Does every girl have this?!" You heard. You looked seeing Natsu who was in your body grabbing your breasts.

"How do girls hold these things?! They're so heavy!" Natsu cried. You blushed madly...Natsu was grabbing and fondling YOUR breasts...this made the guildmember drool as they blushed. Natsu then turned around. "Why does my butt feel like one huge cake?!" Natsu asked as he stared at your butt. You blushed a deep red. _'Natsu thinks my butt is as huge as CAKE!' You thought. _To your shock Natsu poked your butt. "Why is it so...squishy...and...bouncy..." Natsu squeezed and patted your butt making it jiggle with a loud _BOING! _This made steam leave the guild members noses. "Oh my god..." You moaned. You felt something in your pants bulge out and harden and close your knees as you grab your crotch. "EEK!" You cried. You then widen your eyes. _'Did I just have a bone-' _

"-Heh heyyyyyy! Now I can definently get ladies like this!" You heard Loke said. You look at him and looked down at Fuse who was panicking. "Im so small! What am I gonna do?!" He cried. He then glanced up at Lucy and screamed as he ran away. Loke then walked up to two girls and fondled them. "Hey ladies..." He said. The girls squealed in delighted and hugged Loke tightly. "At this rate! I'll have my own harem by the end of the month! HA HA!" Loke laughed as he wrapped his arms around the two girls waist.

"Hey...why do I feel like there's a string going up my butt?!" Natsu cried. You looked in horror seeing Natsu tugged on the side of a red string with a tiny metal circle that protruded out of your pants. "What is this? Dental floss?" Natsu asked. "It hurts!" He cried. "Ooh! A little slingshot!" Wakaba said. "Why don't you take off the pants Natsu?" Macao asked. "No he WON'T!" You said sternly. "Why do you wear a slingshot inside your pants?! And why is it hurting my butt?!" Natsu cried. "It's NOT dental floss or a slingshot! It's my underwear! Now put it back!" You said as you shove the sting back inside your pants.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! ITS SO PAINFUL!" Natsu cried. He then unzipped your leather pants as you widen your eyes. "NATSU NO!" You cried. Natsu instantly pulled your pants down as Fuse's signature 'WOAH!' was heard. Your red g string was now exposed. "WHOAAAAAA!" Several guildmembers said drooling. "Oh my gosh! That's the newest one from Victoria's Secret!" Gray said happily. "Kitsuna! Have you no shame?!" Happy asked. "Im a free woman! I can wear whatever I want!" You cried. "This is underwear?" Natsu asked as he tugged onto your g string. You blushed and pulled your pants up and zipped him up. You sighed. You werent too embarrassed considering the fact that you worked at a brothel.

"Why is everybody acting so foolishly?" Happy asked angrily. "Oh look! I have thingies! Huh? Huh?" Erza asked happily as she squeezed showing off her breasts making all the guys blush. "Why you!" Happy said angrily as he charged up to Erza to kick her only for him to be knocked out by her armor. "I have cool armor too!" Erza said happily.

"Do you guys relise what has happened to us?!" Happy asked. "We all switched bodies!" "WHAT?!" You all shouted. "Stop fooling around Happy!" Natsu cried. "Im Erza you dimwit!" Erza yelled. "You mean...?" Lucy began. "YES! Kitsuna and Natsu...Gray and Lucy...Fuse and Loke...and worst of all Happy and I have all switched bodies!" Erza said. "The Ancient Spell has been cast..." You heard. "You kids arent feeling yourselves today huh?" You all turned back seeing Master Makarov. You all ran up to him. "Master your back!" Erza said. "Gramps!" Natsu cried. "By reading that request you casted a spell. It's called the Changeling" Master said.

"So scary!" Lucy cried. Gray turned to Natsu. "So your Natsu right?" Gray asked. "Yeah..." Natsu said. Gray then grabbed Natsu by the strap of your bikini top. "You idiot! What did you do to us!?" Gray yelled. "Hey! Easy on the top! I made that!" You cry. You then sweatdrop hearing Natsu's voice come out of your mouth as you said that. "Thats enough Lucy...I mean Gray...this spell doesnt just switch bodies but magic as well" Master said. "WHAT?!" You all asked shocked. You slowly look around nervously and slowly back away to the men's bathroom in the guild.

You entered the bathroom smelling poo and immediately close the door of the bathroom you were in and lock the door. "I guess now that I'm in Natsu's body...I can...'feel' him a bit..." You giggle hearing Natsu's voice come out from your mouth. You grin cheekily and began to slowly strip off your vest. You glanced down at Natsu's bare abs and smile in awe. "Wow..." You smile admirngly seeing Natsu's tight abs took up his whole figure. You slowly stroke Natsu's abs up and down...they felt tight and warm and smooth. You squeezed your sides and automatically jump a bit as you giggle. You then smirk. "I think I discovered Natsu's ticklish spot..."

You then turn to your backside and glance down at Natsu's butt. You grin. "How can I resist?" You then went to grab his butt. "Feels...kinda tight...hee hee..." You then turned to look at your...I mean Natsu in the mirror shirtless as a scarf wrapped around your neck and then posed. "Hey Tsuna...you look sexy..." You say seductively. You then laugh out loud like an idiot hearing Natsu's voice saying that. You then stare seductively at your reflection in the mirror. "Hey Tsuna how about we go to the Magical House tonight? Maybe we could have some fun together..." You say with a wink. You then grab his belt. "Hey Tsuna? I could take my clothes off...if that's what you want..." You said. "-Pffft!" You then continued to laugh knowing that Natsu would NEVER say that.

You then smile. "You know...I actually wouldn't mind being in Natsu's body for awhile..." You said. You then gasp. "But what if Natsu finds out about my secret when he goes to my room! And my condition!" You cry. You then stayed quiet for a moment. "Eh...forget it!" You then look down at your crotch. "Now then...I can finally check out your 'Dragon' Natsu..." You said smirking.

You walked out the bathroom seeing everyone still quarreling about their change in their bodies and you tip toed out the guild and headed into the forest. You sat near a lake and look around for a moment. "Ok...no one's here...now then..." You said. You then gripped on Natsu's belt and blush. "Is this really happening?! I get to see Natsu's...'Dragon'? This is too good to be true!" You said happily. You slowly breathed in and breathed out. "Ok...calm down...calm down...now then..." You said. You then unhook Natsu's belt slowly and breathed quickly as you slowly feel excitement inside of you and take off Natsu's 'Long Skirt'. You then look seeing how you were now in grey parachute pants. "The moment of truth..." You said.

You slowly pull off Natsu's parachute pants revealing...his bottom half...including Natsu's BIG dragon. Your face lit up happily like a child on Christmas as blood leaks out from your nose. Happy's signature 'WOW' and Fuse's signature 'WOAH' is heard at the same time. "WOW and WOAH is right! Natsu's dragon is HUGGGGEEEEEEEEE!" You say happily. You then pull out a ruler and bring it close to Natsu's 'dragon'. "Lets see...8 inches, 9 inches, 10 inches...TWELVE INCHES?!" You shout loudly as you widen your eyes. Happy's signature 'Ahh' is then heard. "NATSU HAS A TWELVE INCH 'DRAGON'! OH MY GOSH! This is too much!" You say as you put Natsu's pants on. _'WOW! Natsu has the BIGGEST in all of Fairy Tail...wow...his is just so...' _"EEKEKEKK!" You cry feeling it bulge hard. You close your knees as you tear up. "IT HURTTTSSSS! Does this happen to all guys who get turned on?!" You cry.

"Hey! Tsuna!" You heard. You looked seeing you...I mean Natsu running akwardly towards you. "Help me! I don't...I cant...walk for some reason...AH!" He cried as he tripped and fell to the grass. "Oh no! My condition!" You mutter. You then got up and ran over to Natsu and helped him up. "Hey are you ok?" You asked. "What is wrong with your feet? Everytime I move...I feel backwards when I walk...why is it that your feet don't move straight?" Natsu asked suspiciously. A guilty look spreads on your face for a moment. "Um...so what are you doing here?" You asked nervously. You look up seeing Natsu raising an eyebrow. "I came to come get you...see Levy-" "-There you are Kitsuna!" You heard. You then look seeing your friend Talia from the Magical House walk towards Natsu wearing a playboy bunny outfit. "The boss has been looking for you! You have to take over a shift for someone!" Talia said grabbing Natsu's arm. "WAIT WHAT?!" Natsu asked. "C'mon! Kitsuna!" Talia said dragging Natsu. "Wait! Wait a sec! What EXACTLY do we do at the Magical House huh?!" Natsu cried. "DUH! We work on MEN!" Talia said proudly. "WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

You walked back into your guild shaking your head at the fact that Natsu has to work on several men taking over your shift. You look over seeing everyone with Levy gathered by a table. Levy had on magic glasses as she was trying to figure out the spell. "Where's Natsu?" Loke asked. "So many men..." You heard. You all turned seeing Natsu in a torn up maids outfit staggering over to you all. His face looked like he seen something horrific. "Men...men everywhere...here...there...all over..." Natsu said shakily. "Aww..." You say sadly feeling bad of what Natsu had to experience. "Laxus tried to with me...but I attacked him...so thats ok..." Natsu muttered. "Im so sick of him lusting after me!" You said rolling your eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked. "Forget that! Have you figured anything out Lev?" You asked. "I got it!" Levy said. "It says: 'may this eternal exhange provide you with eternal happiness'! Kinda cute isnt it?" Levy asked. "In other words everybody who has been switched will live happily ever after! Your so lucky!" Levy said happily. "HELL NO!" You shout. "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER?!" Natsu shouted. "I just realized something! If we're stuck like this none of us have a clue on how to use our magic anymore! If we did take a job none of us can finish it!" Lucy cried. "But that means..." Fuse began. "WE'RE THE WEAKEST TEAM IN FAIRY TAIL NOW!" You all cried.

You each were now in some crazy colorful anime background posing. Natsu posed first in a werid dance pose. "Lets go Happy! Dancing voodoo dragon!" "Aye sir!" Happy said posing. "Ice make something..." Lucy said as icy drool leaves her mouth. "How do you work these stupid keys?" Gray asked. You then posed. "Sexy Fire ROAR!" You said as fire drool leaves your mouth. "Being able to fly is so fun!" Erza said happily. "And now I can get ladies!" Fuse said adjusting Loke's glasses. "No! Keep your hands off them!" Loke cried.

"WHATS THE POINT OF LIVING WHEN I CANT EVEN BURN STUFF ANYMORE?! ALL I CAN DO IS DANCE!" Natsu cried. "I CANT EVEN TALK ANYMORE WITHOUT HAVING FIRE LEAVE MY MOUTH!" You cried. "I got it guys! Here goes..." Levy began. Levy then chanted the words backwards as a bright light engulfs everyone in Fairy Tail. "Hey Im back to normal guys!" Lucy said happily. "Me too! Man that was close..." Gray sighed. "IM STILL IN THE WRONG BODY!" You and Natsu cried. "WHAT?!" Lucy and Levy cried. "Im still a stupid cat?!" Erza cried. "You mean I get to stay like this?" Happy said happily. "I think I didnt pronounce it right..." Levy said. "WHAT?!" You all shouted.

"Come on now...no need to be upset..." Mirajane said sitting weirdly on the counter as she held the Master's staff. "Somethings not right...I feel short!" Master said. "MIRA SWITCHED BODIES WITH GRAMPS!?" Gray asked. "I got a nice body!" Master said happily. "This cant be happening!" Mirajane cried. "Who else...?" Erza asked devilishly. "All of you guys need to man up and get over it!" Cana said. "Why do I smell werid?" Elfman then stopped drinking looking at Cana confused releasing they switched bodies. Cana in Elfman's body then feel over fearing that she drank too much. Jet and Troy then freaked out that they switched bodies. You looked around seeing everyone go crazy in the guild. You pull out a mushroom and looked at it. "Might as well...I'm already seeing crazy s***" You said. You then eat the mushroom and automatically pass out as everyone continues to quarrel as the _Ending Music _played.

Now what if Kitsuna and Lucy switched bodies?

**Kitsuna: What the? Why do my breast feel smaller? IS THIS BLONDE HAIR?!**

**Gray: Uh...**

**Natsu: Whoa...**

**Kitsuna: _*Sweatdrops*_ IM A WHITE GIRL?!**

**Lucy: Hey! Look! My body is sexier then ever! _*poses suggestively*_**

**Kitsuna: *Goes blue anime face* Im...WHITE...**

**Lucy: Hey boys! Who want's some Kitsune love?!**

**Guildmembers: MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

R&R!


	19. Natsu, Tsuna and Glidarts!

**Me: Hey cecebeec! Guess what?**

**Cecebeec: What?**

**Me: Someone new likes my story! She happens to be one of the people who used to review my Digimon Trilogies and she just got an account! Say hi! ^^**

**Kiseki motomiya: Hi! :)**

**Cecebeec: Hi! Yay! More people are liking your story!**

**Me: I know! It's strange but I get over 100 views each day but I barely get reviews ;(**

**Cecebeec: It will get better :)**

**Kleseki motomiya: Yeah! And don't worry I will always support your stories!**

**Cecebeec: Me too!**

**Me: Thanks!**

That morning you, Natsu, Fuse, Happy and Lucy went out fishing in the East Forest. You used your hair with bait attached to it. Fuse didn't really use a rod but instead left his fishing rod alone while he read a 'P Mag'. Lucy did the same reading a book while having Plue out. "Aw c'mon! I have a novel to write ya know!" Lucy cried. "Why did you guys drag me along on your stupid fishing trip? Im trying to write a novel!" Lucy cried. "I'd wish you'd shut UP! Give an old lady some peace!" You said annoyed. Lucy let out a groan. "Hey, you were getting in a funk cause you couldn't think of any ideas right?" Natsu asked. "Aye when that happens you should go out for a change of pace!" Happy said. "But why fishing?" Lucy asked closing her book.

"Hey guys? I got an idea! Lets put some sticky worms on Luky and use her as bait!" You said happily. "Aye! Fish will eat anything!" Happy said. "MY NAME IS LUCY AND I-" "-SHOULD SHUT THE F*** UP!" You interuptted. "Eekkkk!" Lucy cried. "Someone's angry..." Fuse said. "Im pissed! My foot-" You then saw Natsu turning to you with a curious look on his face. "-My foot...massager didnt come in the mail yet...ITS LATE AS HELL!" You said angrily. "It should have came at least a week ago" Fuse said. "FOR REALL!" You said rolling your eyes.

"Happy why do I have to fish for your favorite food?" Lucy asked annoyed. Natsu jumped up. "I hooked one!" "Its a big one!" Happy said. "Ooh! Grab it Natsu!" You said. "YOU GOT IT!" With that Natsu used his strength and yanked out a giant maroon fish. "WHOAAAA!" You all said shocked. Lucy's shocked reaction was priceless.

Fuse looked at Happy angrily covering his ears as he watched him display a cute butt wiggle dance as he sang. "Fishy fishy yummy yummy-" "-SHUT UP! FAG!" Fuse yelled. You each widen your eyes turning to the two cats. You watched as Happy sniffled. "Wahhh...he called me gay..." "What?" Natsu asked. "Fuse your so mean!" You laughed. "Happy you call that twerking?! No lady wants to see that?!" Fuse yelled. "PFFFTTT!" You covered you mouth to prevent you laugh. "Hmph! I was not twerking!" Happy pouted. "Hey Lucy? Can you twerk?" Fuse asked grinning at her. Lucy glared at him. "As if I'm gonna twerk for you!"

"Hold up! You can twerk? With that big-little ass you got white girl?" You asked amused. "I so CAN twerk!" Lucy cried. "The second you start twerking your fake butt is gonna blow up like a bomb from all those stuff you putting in there!" You laughed. "Aye!" Happy said. "HEY! MY BUTT IS REAL!" Lucy shouted. "Really? Alright then! Lemmie see your butt! H-heyyyy!" Fuse then flew over around Lucy's skirt. "Your not getting a peek from me buddy!" Lucy cried as she pulled down her skirt. Fuse continued to circle around Lucy to get a free panty shot although Lucy did her best to dodge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy screamed. "Oh yeah that looks tasty!" Natsu said happily. You sniffed the air smelling something cooking. "Mmm! Something smell hella good!" You said. You turned seeing Natsu had finished burning the fish. You walk over to him. "Ooh! We gonna have a feast Natsu!" You said massaging his shoulders. "You bet Tsuna!" "You ruined it! Fish taste better if you eat it raw!" Happy cried. "Who the f*** told you that?" You asked not caring. "Yeah she's right! Why would I do that when it only takes a sec to grill it up?" Natsu asked. "Because thats how I wanted to eat it!" Happy cried. "You big baby! A fish is a fish! Who cares how it's made?" Fuse said. "Yeah! I caught it so I eat it my way! You gonna complain go get your own!" Natsu said as he picked up his grilled fish.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Happy cried. "Ooh! Can I help you with that Natsu?" You asked smirking. Natsu smiled. "Yeah!" You smile and grab the other end of the fish. On sync the two of you devoured the fish from both ends eating it towards each other from the head/tail to the scales to the fins and that was when there was only a small strip of it left...your lips were now inches from Natsu seeing how you both had made it to the center point. You blushed as you stare into Natsu's eyes. His black eyes blink innocently as if he didnt know what situation he was in. You glance down at the fish you were both biting. Towards the ending side of the fish were Natsu's lips. You stared at them. "So..areyoufinishtitorwhat?" Natsu asked as the fish was still between his teeth. Natsu's lips looked soft and smooth. His upper lip moist from the early fish bites. His lower lip was the same way. Only it looked more kissable.

"Mmm..." You mutter. _'This is your chance Princess! Kiss Natsu! Go on! Do it! Who cares if everyone's watching...DO IT! NOW!' You thought._ You saw Natsu's lips slipped some of the fish inside the mouth and bit it bringing your lips even closer to his. You strike up an idea and suck the fish of your end bringing your lips even closer. Natsu grinned and sucked up some more fish. You then followed bringing the fish even closer. Soon the two of you shared a fish sucking-eating game bringing your lips even closer and closer. Your lips were now inches from Natsu. He widens his eyes. You smirk seductively and close your eyes leaning your lips towards Natsu with the fish still in your mouth for a kiss.

For a moment you feel no contact and start to feel nervous. You then felt Natsu's warm hands on your bare waist and rubbed it. "Mmm..." He moaned. You gasped a bit in surprise and quickly bite back onto the fish. Natsu's hands then slide down to your slim waist and rested on your lips. "Mmm..." You moan. You were really surprised at the sudden attention you were getting from Natsu and didnt bother to hold back. Natsu clasped your butt making you jump a bit and pulled you closer to him and slowly sucked the fish...out from your mouth and into his...Natsu's hand slip away from your butt. You felt some of your grip lost and lean towards him for a kiss. "Ahhh man...that hit the spot!" Natsu said. "Huh?" You open your eyes and see Natsu with a giant potbelly laying on the ground. "W-wait! Natsu! Wasnt there something else you wanted to do with me?" You asked. "That fish tasted pretty good!" Natsu said patting his belly. You glare at him angrily. "DING DING DLAH!" You then kick his potbelly a bit which only made him emit cute chuckles.

You stare at him in disbelif and shake your head. You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Sha la! Ding Ding Dlah su ma clafa! Ju va tlo mooka! Ugh..." **(Me:' Seriously! The sexy idiot just grabbed my butt! That has to mean something! Ugh...') **"Mooka huh? Is that a milk or something?" Natsu asked. You turned to him seeing the cute head tilt expression he had on his face. You smile and pat his head which made him ^^ smile. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER NATSU!" Happy cried running away. "Man what a baby!" Fuse said. "A drama queen is more like it!" Lucy said. "Whatever...I gotta go..." Fuse said spreading his wings. "To where?" You asked. "I gotta date with this cute red kitty!" Fuse said smirking. You smile happy that Fuse got himself a date. "Whose the lucky lady?" You asked. "Um...er...I think it's...Gar..." Fuse said. Lucy raise an eyebrow. "Gar?" "Well uh...Gar something..." Fuse said. "You don't even know her own name? You better treat her right! Where are y'all going?" You asked. "The beach! She's gonna be in a bikini!" Fuse said grinning. "Later!" He then flew away.

Natsu then groaned seeing how Happy just threw a fit. You spotted a rabbit sniffing your fit and forcefully grabbed it and made it your lunch as you closed your eyes. "So Natsu? You gonna follow him?" Lucy asked. Natsu then turned away. "Oh give me a break! Keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you!" Lucy said smirking. You widen your eyes and then gasped which caused the rabbit to drop out of your mouth dramatically...You NEVER drop your rabbits. If you did...it meant something was wrong.

You turned to Natsu with a worried look on your face as he got up. Lucy smiled at him. "Alright thats the spirit! Go on and apologize and-" "-JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!" Natsu said darkly. You winced hearing that familiar dark voice from many years ago when Natsu was hostle towards you...for that certain reason...You watched as Natsu walked away with an angry look on his face. "Natsu?" You asked. "I wanna be alone..." He said coldly. You frown and sigh at that relising that it was useless. "What was that all about? Scarrry! Right Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. You gave her a dirty look. "You IDIOT!" "Huh? Lucy asked confused. "YOU BITCH! DONT YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!" You yelled. Lucy looked sad. "All I said was that if he keeps acting all mean, that girls will never like-" SLAP! Lucy looked scared when she touched the red spot where you hit her cheek. "-I DONT CARRRRRE! DONT SAY THAT!" You shout. Lucy just blinked her eyes at you in surprise. You turned away from her coldly as you walked away. "No you got him thinking about her again..." You muttered.

You soon walked out of the forest and into Magnolia with a sad look on your face. You didn't know what to do right now...hanging out with Fuse was not an option because he was probably picking on the sides of the red kitties bikini bottom, Mirajane was not a good person to be talking with right now with the mood that your in, Erza was probably going on more Mc'Donalds Rampage Jobs and Gray was probably stripping himself to sleep. You really had no one else to go talk to because they were either drinking or sleeping at home...or at a mission. BANG!

"Ow!" You cried as you clutched your nose. "What did I hit?" You asked angrily. You then looked seeing a sign which was shaped like a 'bra'. You then looked up seeing Purple and Pink Electric Cursive Letters which read: 'The Magical House'. You smirked. "Working an early shift wouldn't kill anybody...I ani't got nothing else to do..."

That night you kept working it up. You currently were in one of the 'Special Rooms' in your lingerie giving a man a Private Dance. He sat in a chair and moaned as you twerked all of his body while your hair strands tickled his thighs. You then stopped and took your legs away from him. "Ok that's 5 minutes...That Dance will be an additional charge of 48,000 Jewel...Now then..." You then walk over to the bed and lay down suggestively. "Dessert?" You asked.

The man grinned and eagerly climbed to the bed pinning you and began kissing your body. You giggled when his lips moved from your belly button up towards your breasts. The man then removed your thick straps with his teeth. They felt really sharp...like a certain pink haired dragon boy you know and loved. You sighed and closed your eyes. _'Oh Natsu...' You thought._

_Flashback:_

You and Natsu as kids walked through the forest carrying fishing gear. Kid Fuse and toddler Happy flew over you both. "You fly like this kid! Try spreading your wings a bit!" Fuse said. "Like this?" Happy asked. "There ya go...trust me! Ladies dig cool cats that can fly!" Fuse said. You rolled your eyes seeing how Fuse was trying to turn Happy into a perv.

You glanced at the giant fishing rod you were holding. You never seen anything like it back in the kingdom. "What are we carrying?" You asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Duh! Haven't you ever seen a fishing rod before?" "Well...no..." You said shaking your head. Natsu sighed. "I don't get you sometimes..first you ask me what a burger was and I have to teach ya how to eat it, then I had to teach ya how to cross streets and ride trains and now this!" You roll your eyes. "It's not my fault I'm not used to being in this world..." "World?" Natsu asked confused. Fuse widen his eyes and face palmed. You sweatdropped. "Uh..I mean...nevermind what I said..." You the looked down blushing relising how awkward it was.

"Hey Tsuna? I've been meaning to ask you something..." Natsu said. You look at him confused. "You fell from the sky when I met you right? Where did you come from?" Natsu asked. You wince at that. You turn to Fuse for help and saw him pointing at a mountain. You look at him crazy as if to ask what he meant. He then made a howling gesturing. You gasped knowing what he meant.

You read a book in your castle those days about a certain fox species that resided in the 'Normal World' to roam freely and did what they wanted. They weren't royalty neither with strict rules. They were just normal. You envied them. "Im from the Sage Fox Mountains" You lied. Fuse then gives you a thumbs up. "Sage Fox Mountains huh?" Natsu asked. "Mmhm! See? I have these little ears" You said as you wiggled your ears."I actually thought you were dressing up like some weirdo. But thats pretty Cool!" Natsu said happily as he scratched your right ear. You smiled seeing how he just greeted you. Happy then followed doing the same cutely. "So uh...why do we have to scratch your ear everytime we see you?" Natsu asked. "It's a way to greet a fox...royally you could say..." You said.

"Cool I guess... But...another thing..." Natsu said. "What?" You asked. Natsu blushed. "About the other day...the kiss..." You then began to blush. "Why'd you do that to me?" Natsu asked blushing a light pink. "It's a way for me to learn..." You said. "Learn what?" Natsu asked. Fox creatures are able to learn new languages through lip contact" You explained. "Lip contact huh?" Natsu asked as he touched his lips. "You lovvee her..." Happy snickered. "SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted blushing even more. You giggle at that.

You four later on sat by a river. Happy watched while Fuse read a bikini magazine. Natsu sets up the fishing rod. You sat very close to him and felt a warm gap between your bodies. You pulled out a rectangular sparkly white device that had a bitten white apple design on the back. "Hey Natsu? What do you call this?" You asked showing it to him. He turns to you. "Oh that? Thats an iphone 3G. You can use it for calling your friends...but I sure don't need one" Natsu said. "I see...because Mira asked me to download this app called Instagram so we can chat" You said. Natsu nodded at that and turned his attention back to the river.

"So uh...what are we gonna do?" You asked. "Duh! Fish! Like this!" Natsu then puts the fishing rod into the water. "The trick is to try and catch it!" You smiled in awe seeing a new way to capture fish. In the Kingdom the way to 'fish' is by grabbing them by hand or with your hair. You then struck an idea. "You try Tsuna! Grab a fishing rod" Natsu said. "Nope!" You said. "Huh?" Natsu asked confused. You then uncoil your hair and dip it into bait and stretch it down into the river.

"There! Fishing!" You said. "Wowy!" Happy said. "WHOA! How did you do that with your hair?!" Natsu asked shocked. "All foxes have this ability don't you know?" You asked smirking. "Yeah but...I thought it was just a myth or something! I didnt think it was real!" Natsu said. "Well it's real alright!" You said. You then use another hair strand and pick a green apple from under the tree and bring it towards Natsu. "Here!" You said. Natsu smiled showing his toothy fangs. He took the apple. "Thanks!" You smile. "Mmhm!"

You watched as Natsu took a bite out of the apple and chewed it with a ^^ smile. "Now I have a question for you" You said. Natsu turned to you. "Huh?" "Your scarf...Your scent...you smell...like a dragon..." You said. "Funny...I could say the same about you...and your chain..." Natsu said as he stared at your belly pircing. It was a long gold chain with music symbols. At the very end tip was a dragon head with solid black eye gems. You nodded. "Natsu? What kind of magic do you use?" You asked. "I use Fire Magic. See I'm really a Dra-" "Hi hi!" A cheery voice said. You cringed knowing who it was an annoyingly turned to look at Lisanna who wore that same annoying smile whereever she went.

"Lisanna! Yay!" Happy cheered. "Hey Lisanna! Come sit with us!" Natsu said. "Ok! Lemmie just squeeze in here..." Lisanna then pushed a little in between the gap between you and Natsu and planted her annoying ass on the grass. She was now very close to Natsu while you were akwardly positioned at the edge between them. You glare at her as she scratched your right ear. You groan as a signal for her to stop but instead she gives you a sweet smile that made you want to shoot her in the face. She then glanced at your purple hair. "Where were you yesterday? You said you'd come to my house so I could braid your hair" Lisanna said. "Oh that?! Sorry I had a shift at the Magical House..." You lied. You really ditched Lisanna so you could go to Burger King with Natsu, Fuse and Happy. Stuffing your mouths with Big Macs and Large Fries was better than having your living hair tortured by a 'white bitch' that you hated so much. Now how could you do that to your hair?!

Lisanna stroked one of your hair strands. "Maybe I could braid it now..." She then tugged on your hair strand a bit hard causing your hair to squeal out a hiss as it squiggled. "OWWWWW! AHH!" You cried. "Oops sorry! I'll be a little softer on the other strand" Lisanna said. "DONT TOUCH! MY HAIR!" You barked as you slap her hand away. Lisanna looked at you sadly. "I said I was sorry..." "My hair is SENSATIVE! It's a living creature! You know that!" You said glaring at her. Lisanna sadden. "I said I was-" You then make a close hand gesture as a signal for her to shut her mouth and she obidently did so. You whip your head sharply towards Natsu still glaring. He looked at you confused. "Uh...Natsu? I thought you was saying this was going to be a trip for the two of us!" Natsu smiled at you. "Well Lisanna actually asked to come along two when you were around! It's better this way!" "Yeah Tsuna! Now we can spend more time together!" Lisanna said happily. "DONT...call me that!" You said.

"Aw c'mon! Natsu gets to call you Tsuna so why can't I?" Lisanna asked. "Because I only want him to call me that...and NOT YOU!" You scowl. Lisanna smirked her annoying smirk. "Aww I see...Natsu's nickname for you is a way of showing his affection! I think thats sweet!" Natsu blushed and glared at Lisanna. "NO IT'S NOT! SHUT UP! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" "You are just so cute!" Lisanna cooed. "You are JUST SO ANNOYING! IT'S NO WONDER MANY FANS OF THIS SHOW HATE YOU!" You yelled. Lisanna turned to you. "Hey now...it's not good to break the fourth wall or you might get the author of this Fanfic mad ok?" "I DON'T CARE! THIS IS MY STORY! IM THE OC SO I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT!" You shouted. "Don't use such mean words!" Lisanna cried.

All of you just fished there for a few more minutes. Lisanna just watched. "You know? I just noticed something...Fuse and Happy are exactly the same!" Lisanna said happily. "No really?" You asked sarcastically. "Only difference is that I'm older...and better looking!" Fuse said. "HEY!" Happy cried. You chuckled a bit at that. "Fuse could be Happy's older brother!" Lisanna said happily. Fuse looked at Happy. "A brother huh? Never thought of it that way..."

"When do I get my fishy wishy?" Happy asked. Fuse sweatdropped seeing how someone so immature can't possibly be his brother. "Hold your horses! Im just about to land a big one!" Natsu exclaimed. "They don't seem to be biting" Lisanna said. A tug was then pulled from Natsu's rod. "Whoa!" You said happily. "What did I tell ya?" Natsu asked. Natsu then pulled up a fish. "YES!" You smiled at him. "It's tiny!" Lisanna and Happy cried. "Who the f*** cares! BE GREATFUL!" You yelled. Lisanna sweatdropped. "Your such a sailor mouth..."

The five of you sat in a circle by a fire watching your tiny fishes cook. Happy kept complaining and Natsu yelled at him. "Natsu is no father figure!" Happy said. "Well I wouldn't mind being the mom because that will mean I'm like your wife!" Lisanna said. You groaned and rolled your eyes as you stared at the fish that cooked. "...I'm sure Tsuna would like to be your wife too!" Lisanna cooed. You blushed and looked at Natsu who's blush was just as red as he glared at Lisanna. You smile a bit in awe to yourself at the thought of being married to Natsu. "Hee hee! It looks like she would like that a lot!" Lisanna chuckled. You gasped at that and turn away. "Don't start that again! The three of us are not married okay?!" Natsu yelled.

"Then why are you blushing like that?" Lisanna said cheekily. "It will be true one day with one of us won't it?" "NO IT WON'T YOU BIG DUMMY!" Natsu said angrily. You giggled at how Natsu just called her a dummy. "You are just the cutest when your embarrassed!" Lisanna cooed. "And you are an annoying white bitch!" You muttered. "Hey don't be silly Tsuna! Im not white!" Lisanna said calmly. "KITSUNA!" You corrected. "Ooh Natsu! They lovvvee you!" Happy snickered. "He's getting his own little harem!" Fuse added. The two kitties then laugh. "THATS GONNA GET OLD REALLY FAST!" Natsu yelled.

You all then went to the little hut house later that day and watched Happy and Fuse sleep peacefully. "So tell me do you remember anything about your mom and dad Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Natsu just stared at her. "Or maybe you Tsuna?" Lisanna asked. You turned to glare at her seeing the sweet smile she was giving you. "My name is Kitsuna and my family is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" You said sternly. "You don't have to be mean about it Tsuna" Natsu said. "Thats ok...my brother and sister are super nice and take good care of me so it's not like I don't have a family or anything...but I wonder what it feels like...to feel a parents warmth..." Lisanna said.

You take in her words and sigh. You wished to feel the warmth and love that your mother had given you and you wished your father would give you when your mother passed away from entering this world...you wondered how your sisters and the rest of the Fenie Clan were doing right now. "I knew Igneel's warmth..." Natsu said. "Your dragon?" Lisanna asked. You looked to the side. "I could say the same about my dragon too..." "Songulala?" Lisanna asked. You nodded."her alone was enough family to me so I guess you could say I felt her warmth too"

"I just can't believe they left us...Igneel and Songulala" Natsu said sadly. You and Lisanna turned to him seeing that he was slowly crying. "I tried really hard to find him...I looked everywhere! But it was just no use at all! HE LEFT!" Natsu cried. "Oh Natsu..." You said sadly. To your shock Natsu pulled you into an warm hug. This caused you to blush. You watched as he buried his head into your shoulder as his arms tighten across your waist. You saw his tears roll down from his face and spilling onto your bandeau top.

You then slowly hug Natsu back. "Don't worry...we'll find our dragon's soon..." "You mean it? Promise?" Natsu sobbed. "Of course Natsu!" You said. You deepen the hug and you felt your lips brush up against his neck You gasp slightly and blush in embarrassment fearing Natsu might have felt this and slowly pull away. "No..." Natsu whispered. He forced you back into a hug and that was when your lips pressed up against his neck. "...Stay close to me...don't leave..." Natsu whispered. "Natsu?" You asked surprised. "Your just so warm..." He whispered into your ear. You felt his warm breath run through your ear as he whispered which sent a chill down your spine. You enjoyed this moment with him and wanted it to last forever.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys!" Lisanna said. You growl slightly and ignore her as you continue to hug Natsu feeling his warm body. You weren't gonna let anyone ruin your moment with him. "I found some giant footprints at the edge of the East Forest!" Lisanna said. To your annoyance and sudden body chill Natsu pulled away from you and looked at Lisanna. "For real?" "Yeah! Im not sure if they were dragon tracks but they seem big enough to me!" Lisanna said. You narrowed your eyes. "Then they're not dragon tracks you stupid white girl!" Natsu jumped up. "Alright lets go check it out!" You stare at him in disbelief and shake your head. "Kafa de su..."

Throughout the night you each walked through the forest while Fuse and Happy flew. "It's getting kinda scary!" Happy cried. "No it's not you whip!" Fuse said. "Yes it is!" Happy cried. "Don't worry about it! So do you see em or what?" Natsu asked Lisanna. "Not yet but I think we're getting pretty close to them" Lisanna said. "There it is!" Lisanna said. You and Natsu along with your cats went over to see giant footprints which resembled those of a gorilla. "So what do you guys think?" Lisanna asked. You narrowed your eyes at her. "I think you are a complete idiot and a BITCH for dragging us out here!" You yelled. Lisanna winced at that. "Sorry..." "I could have been at the Magical House! I cant believe I canceled a shift just to follow you, you stupid white girl!" You yelled.

"Calm down Tsuna...they're just footprints of a Forest Volkin" Natsu said. "CALM DOWN?!" You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "If I ever meet another white girl like Lisanna, I think I might go insane! And if she's a blonde? FORGET IT!" Lisanna sighed. "Don't break the fourth-" "-SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID WHITE GIRL! IF MIRA WASN'T YOUR SISTER I'D RIP THAT WHITE WEAVE OUT YOUR SCALP!" You threatened. Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "Um...weave?"

You each later went by the cliff. "We should have known better...Tsuna and I have looked all over for our dragons. Theres no way they just happen to show up" Natsu said. "Sorry...I didnt mean to get hopes up for you guys...it was a mistake..." Lisanna said sadly. "Don't worry about it..." Natsu said. "We should go home" You said.

You all later on walked through the forest. You walked side by side with Natsu with Happy and Fuse who flew above you while Lisanna lagged behind a bit. "Natsu? Kitsuna! Wait for me!" Lisanna cried. You and Natsu stopped walking and looked back seeing Lisanna taking a breather. "You guys are walking a little too fast for me!" She cried. "So you hear yourself? Theres no such thing as walking too fast! It's either walk OR RUN! You need to learn to move those skinny legs and KEEP UP!" You yelled. Lisanna sighed. "But Tsuna please...you and Natsu need to walk slower for me!" "Uh...NO!" You said annoyingly. "We're Sorry about that!" Natsu said. You raise an eyebrow. "Sorry?!" You are NOT speaking for me Natsu!" Natsu began to walk again. "Whatever lets just go..." You sigh and follow.

"It's getting super foggy" Happy said. "Stay close to me kid I don't want ya getting lost now" Fuse said bringing Happy close to him. "Shouldn't we wait until Lisanna catches up?" Happy asked. "Hell no! If she gets lost that her fault! And if she lucky then a dirty Volkin might take her away for good...if not rape!" You said happily. Natsu stopped walking and glared at you. "SHUT UP TSUNA! THATS NOT FUNNY!" Natsu yelled. You glared back. "WHAT YOU YELLING FOR? Why you defending the poor white girl who dragged us out? Then she complaining that she too tired...FOR WHAT? I don't give a damn about Ladonna!" Natsu sweatdropped. "Lisanna..." You roll your eyes.

"Cmon Lisanna hurry up!" Natsu called. You turned back seeing no one there. "She's not there...hope the kids not lost" Fuse said. "I told ya we should have waited for her" Happy said. "Uh oh! If word gets out that we lost her out here we're gonna be in serious trouble!" Natsu cried. "Uh who is 'we'? You the one gonna get in trouble! Im just gonna say I wasn't here!" You said. "WHAT?!" Natsu cried. "Mmhm! You the one who wanted to go with Lisanna in the first place because you keep giving in to her white girlish advances like a cocksucker because frankily...your Lisanna's BITCH!" You said ^^ smiling.

You then open your eyes seeing that Natsu was gone. "Huh?!" "He left while you were talking!" Happy said. "Damn that ding ding dlah!" You said. "Better go find him" Fuse said. You nodded and ran eventually finding Natsu and assisted in helping Lisanna. "LISANNA! LISANNA! WHERE DID YOU GO? WOULD YOU QUIT FOOLING AROUND?! COME OUT AND SAY SOMTHING!" Natsu cried. You cringed and covered your ears. "STOP IT! MY EARS HURT! DONT YELL!" "Don't say that like your an old lady!" Natsu said. "I am an old lady!" You cried. "But your like 11 and-OOF!" Natsu cried when he tripped and fell to the ground. You give off a sly smile and skip over to him and lean towards his level putting your hands on your knees. "I am a 8,811 year old Sage Fox Natsu Dragneel!" You said smirking. Natsu glanced up at you looking wide eyed. "WHAT?!" "Mmhm!" You giggled as you nodded. Natsu groaned as you helped him up with your hand. "This stinks!" You nodded in agreement. "I hate babysitting alone...but babysitting a white girl? S***..." You said shaking your head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" You both heard. You and Natsu gasped and turned to where the voice was coming from. You all glanced up seeing a Volkin holding Lisanna. "Long time no see!" The Volkin said. "And I wish that 'long time' lasted a little longer cause you looking ugly as s*** than before...Ewww..." You said in digust. Everyone turned to you wide eyed as the _moody music_ stopped playing in the background. "PFFF! AH HA HA HA HA HAH HAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as tears leave your eyes. Fuse soon joined in. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY LITTLE BROAD?!" Volkin asked. "Hell yeah!" You said.

"Let Lisanna go! Get your hands off of her!" Natsu yelled. "NO WAY! You kids don't know how things in the forest work! Do ya?" The Volkin asked. "Um...I'm a forest animal! I KNOW how things work!" You said pointing at the fox ears on your head. "It work like this and-" "-SHUT YOUR TRAP!" The Volkin yelled. You glare at him and slowly bring your finger back to your side. After a moment you spit at the Volkin's eye flooding it with saliva. "GAHHH!" The Volkin cried clutching his eye. You and Natsu along with your cats laugh.

"F*** off Mojo Jojo!" You said. This made Natsu and the cats laugh even louder as Lisanna sweatdropped. "UGH! Forget you! I'm keeping this girlie here as my wife!" The Volkin said. "Whoa!" Fuse said shocked. "Exactly how I feel..." Natsu said. "How scandelous!" Happy laughed. You smirked. "Wife huh? In that case..." You then use your hair strand to gather up a bunch of roses and tie them up as a boquet. "Good luck you two! Have a nice wedding! Can't wait to see the babies!" With that you toss the boquet backwards at the Volkin who catches it. He smiles. "Thank you!" You wave at him with a ^^ smile. _'Beast Boy here has NO TASTE! But...HEY if white girl Ladonna is out of my hair! I get Sexy Fire Boy all for MY SELF!' You thought happily._

"Im sorry if you feel that way Mr. Volkin! But my heart belongs to my sweet little Natsu and my sweet little Tsuna!" Lisanna said blushing. You glare at her. "KITSUNA...Wait...you want a guy AND a girl? Are you b-?" "-YOUR MINE! DEAL WITH IT!" Volkin said. "EEK!" Lisanna cried. "Have many babies as you want! Make sure you give it to her REAL hard when you two are doing it!" You said grinning. _'I want her to SCREAM!' You thought. _"Your one sick vixen..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. Natsu glared at the Volkin. "YOU DONT MAKE THE RULES AROUND HERE!"

Volkin squeezed Lisanna. "Get on your hands and knees and I'll give her right back!" "Hell NO!" You shout. "GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES TSUNA!" Natsu yelled. "WHAT?!" You cry. Natsu grabbed your arm and yanked it pulling you down with him until you were both on your knees. "GRRRR!" You growl. Natsu sighed. "Mr. Volkin...we're sorry for-" BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" You and Natsu cried as you were both trampled by the Volkin's feet. "Oldest trick in the book!" He said. He then lifted up a giant rock. "READY TO BE CRUSHED?!"

You and Natsu stood there frozen watching as the giant rock was about to come crashing down for you both...that was when a handsome man in a long cloak and orangy hair deflected it. "You really are a stupid monkey you know?" The man asked. You blushed a bit. _'He even sounds like a hunk...but I still love Natsu...' You thought. 'Wait a minute...I know that cloak...that handsome face and slick hair...' _You smiled just as Natsu did. "It's Gildarts!" You both said happily.

You always had a small crush on Gildarts for his handsome looks. It was pretty scandelous and crazy to think that you would ever end up with him. But techically you were in legal age to be dating an older man...**(Me: Wink wink! ;)) **"I'll just get this out of the way..." Glidarts then smashed the rock into tiny even squares. "Lemmie explain to you how things will go from here...you are gonna let go of the girl, turn around and walk away" Glidarts said. "I hear you loud and clear! IM SORRY!" The Volkin said as he dropped Lisanna and ran away. "Bye Lazlo!" You said waving at him. You then thought to yourself. _'You know? That monkey would make a GREAT gym partner back in the kingdom...hmmmm...'_

"Thanks a lot!" Lisanna said. "Hey, do I know you little girl?" Glidarts asked. "Nope! Nobody knows her! Everybody ignores the white girls!" You said happily. "My names Lisanna!" Lisanna said. "Oh! Your Mirajane's kid sister!" Glidarts said. You rolled your eyes at that two and turned to Natsu. You put your hands on his shoulders. "Hey Natsu? You good?" You asked. "Are you ok?" Happy asked. "Nothing broken?" Fuse asked. "Yeah..." Natsu said. "DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE FLYING CATS OVER THERE OR AM I GOING NUTS?!" Glidarts asked happily. "Oh no! They real! Don't worry you not on drugs I promise!" You said. "The yellow one's Fuse and the blue one is our new guild member Happy!" Lisanna said. "Ugh! Gold fur! I have gold fur!" Fuse groaned. "White girls blind!" You said said to him. "I HATE when the get the color wrong!" Fuse said angrily.

You get up and walk over to Glidarts and looked up at him. You bring out a fist. "What's up Glidarts?" Glidarts then greeted you with a small fist bump and then scratched your right ear. "It's good to see you Tsuna!" He said. Yeah you allowed him to call you Tsuna. He then turned to Natsu. "You've got guts Natsu! Theres more to being a wizard than just having magical power. Its about standing up for those who can't help themselves no matter what the odds may be. And you've got guts!" Glidarts said. You blushed a bit imaging that he said that heartwarming comment to you. "THANKS!" Natsu said happily.

You all then began walking together. "BUT I guess having TWO WIVES is pretty manly too!" Glidarts said. "They're not my wives!" Natsu cried. "Aww don't be embarrassed!" Lisanna cooed. "Shut up Lisanna!" You said rolling your eyes. "Heh! Natsu's got his own little harem building up!" Fuse laughed. "He LOVVVEESSS them!" Happy cooed. Glidarts chuckled as you all continued to walk through the foggy forest. "This fog is like pea soup" Natsu said. "Mmmm...soup!" You said licking your lips. "You'll get some when we get back grandma!" Fuse said. "Shut up..." You muttered.

"This place is like walking through a magical world!" Lisanna said. "It's funny you just said that Snow White..." You muttered. "Natsu it felt so good to hear your name calling me through the fog!" Lisanna cooed. The whole time she talked you mocked her by mouthing and using exaggerated poses, gestures and expressions which made Fuse and Happy snicker. "If I'd go missing like that again you'd go looking for me right?" Lisanna asked. "I hope you do go missing...FOR GOOD actually!" You said smiling. "LAY OFF TSUNA!" Natsu barked. You winced and look at him in disbelif as he glared at you. You sigh and turn to the side. It was always 'Lisanna this and that' with this guy. He NEVER sided with you and followed Lisanna more.

"You wouldn't let me stay gone would you?" Lisanna asked. "'Would you'?" You mock in a sissy voice. Lisanna looked hurt but you avoided her eyes. "Ignore her Lisanna...I definently go looking for you!" Natsu said. _'IGNORE ME?' You thought._ You looked at him sadly in surprise. Lisanna smiled at that. "I'd knew you'd say yes!" Your ears droop in sadness. You felt so alienated and isolated when those two talked. You were just like the third wheel. Everyone else at Fairy Tail thought so. It was all like Natsu and Lisanna...and The Ghetto Vixen that wanders behind. You were actually WAY close to Natsu than Lisanna was. You even knew him longer. But when Lisanna came around Natsu's attention was focused all upon her as if she had bigger boobs and a tighter ass than you.

"Come by tommorrow...we'll play a little catch alright?" Glidarts asked. "Oh yeah! I hope your ready!" Natsu said. Glidarts turned to you smirking. "You can come too if you'd like..." His voice brought heat to your cheeks. You felt happy that at least SOMEONE gave you attention. "...How bout' it Tsuna?" He asked with a wink. Your face grew even redder in embarrasment. You felt your hands jitter and knew that if you opened your mouth you'd probably say something stupid. "Mmhm..." You said nodding as you felt your head jitter.

The next morning you and Natsu took turns playing target practice with Glidarts tossing and catching balls in the middle of the river on a thin bridge. It was now Natsu's turn. You sat next to Lisanna along with Happy and Fuse to watch and waited until it was your turn. You listened as Glidarts asked why Natsu was out at night with you and Lisanna and he replied by talking about how he was trying to find Igneel and you were trying to find Songulala. Glidarts then reasured Natsu that he will find Igneel and that you would find Songulala. He then suggested that you all should do some fishing.

You smiled at the two. "Glidarts is really nice. He's like a father to you and Natsu!" Lisanna said happily. You turn to her. "You think so?" Lisanna turned to you only to give a ^^ smile and a giggle. Fuse smiled. "I sure do!" "Aye!" Happy said. You gasp in surprise and turned to Glidarts and Natsu who smiled together. "And Natsu...is like a brother you..." Lisanna said. You look at her and then at Natsu and Glidarts who stopped chuckling to give you a warmhearted smile. You smile back. "Maybe you're right..."

They you guys were out that day...fishing, cooking the fish,playing a board game at Glidarts' house, picking fruit in the forest, cooking soup...Natsu at one point even gave you a rabbit. You blushed when he did. In your kingdom if a male presented a female a rabbit it meant a sign of love which eventually lead to marriage...you wondered if Natsu deep inside harboured feelings for you...it wouldn't be illegal if you both got married now...because again you were of legal age to be married. Glidarts then allowed you all to sleep in sleepbags in the forest. You slept in a bag with Fuse in between Natsu and Happy and Lisanna. You turned to Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna?" You asked. She turned to look at you. "Yeah?" "Um...if you want...you could come to my house tommorrow and maybe...you could braid my hair..." You said nervously. Lisanna smiled. "Really?" You nodded. "Wow! Thanks Tsuna! I can't wait!" Lisanna said happily before turning away to sleep. "Ki-" You then close your mouth seeing that it didnt matter. You smiled. "Good night Lisanna..." You said before drifting to sleep...

_End of Flashback..._

The man continued to kiss from your waist to your breast and up to your neck. You sighed thinking about the good memories. You then thought about Natsu and how today you and him we're selfish towards Happy with the fish. You then had and idea. The man on top of you was now driving him lips across your cheek which was nearing towards your lips. His lips reach the upper corner of yours. You put a hand on his lips making him stop. He looks at you confused. "Hey...sorry but...I think I really need to go leave now..." You said as you slowly push him off. You get up. "I just remembered I had to do something...I hope you understand" You said as you give the guy your money back."...If you want there are some other brothel workers you can work with that will make you feel 'magical' today" You said as you walk over to your stuff.

"...Your not going anywhere..." The man said. "Huh?" Before you could even turn back the man had your forcefully grabbed by the waist. "Hey! What the hell are you...? AHHHHH!" You cried when the man threw you onto the bed. He then got on top of you and pinned you closer to the bed by your arms. He began to nibble on your breast. "GET OFF!" You shout. You then whack the man off the bed with your hair and ran towards the door. You pull on the doornob. "Damn it's locked!" You said. You then ran to the other side of the room to see a big red button surrounded by glass against the wall. This was the 'Emergency Rapist Button'. If a brothel worker decides not to do it with the customer but the customer refuses they would have to push this button for security to drag him out.

You grab the hammer that was next to it and crack the glass. You were about to push the button but the man had grabbed a hold of you by the waist gagging your mouth with his hand. The two of you got in a heavy wrestle fight. He was really muscular and strong. He tied up your hair...with your hair and you grew weak ane eventually tired. Your hair was the core and center of your power and your body would weaken if it was pulled. You gave in as he now had your hands and feet tied up and a gag over your mouth.

He positioned you on the bed and got on top of you. You screamed as you watched him unzip his pants. "Now now little foxy this will all be over soon...after this is over I'm bringing you to my house and making you my bitch..." You screamed and screamed for help as you struggled in the bed. The man now slide his pants off and leaned his lips towards yours as you turn away.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

You and the man looked to the side to see a giant hole in the wall followed by smoke surrounding it. You saw a silhouette of a guy at the door. "Hey Tsuna? You in here?" The silhouette asked. You gasped knowing who it was. "MMMM! MMMMMM!" You muffled under the gagged. "Who the hell's this guy?" The man asked. The smoke cleared revealing none other than Natsu who came to your aid. You eyes teared up in relief that he came to save you. "NNNNNNNNN! NNNNNNNNN!" You muffled. "Huh?" Natsu then gasped seeing the position you were in under the man helplessly tied up."Tsuna!" He cried. "Hey man! Nothing to see here! Now get out!" The man said. Natsu sent him a death glare...that was all...

The man was now passed out. His body twitching as fire smoke left his mouth. Furniture was ruined and destroyed. You knew that you had to cover for the damages...although you just took the money from the man and placed it on the bed for him to cover the damages. Security later through him out and banned him from the club for good. You didn't know why but Natsu had carried you bridal style and ran out the city and back into the forest.

As he ran still carrying you the sun warmed your bodies as the fresh windy air blew through your hair. You smiled seeing all the cute animals sprouting out of the trees as rose petals fell down. You giggled when a petal fell on the tip of your nose but soon blew away since Natsu was still running. You look up at him. "Natsu...thank you..." You said happily. Natsu chuckled a bit giving you a ^^ smile and continued running through the beautiful forest.

You wanted this moment with him to last forever! Just the two of you...nut you felt although something wasn't right..."Hey Natsu could you stop for a sec?" You asked. Natsu then came to an immediate stop and set you to your feet. "Sure. Whats up?" "...Well you know...you and Happy? The fish?" You asked. Natsu sighed an turned to the side. "So what? You ate the fish too..." "But you got him mad! Now go!" You ordered. Natsu said nothing an continued to look to the side. "NATSU!" You said sternly. The wind blew through the trees, your belly chain a bit, your hair, Natsu's hair, and his vest which teasingly exposed more of his abs perfectly. "Alright fine...guess I have no choice..." Natsu said. You giggle and pat his back. "Thata boy! C'mon lets go fish!" You said taking his hand and leading him to a river. "Alright I'm coming..." He said following.

You both later on walk through the forest carrying something large. You spot Happy fishing at a river. Next to him was Fuse with a satified look on his face. He carried a green thin piece of fabric. "THIS IS THE LAST DRAW! IM NEVER SPEAKING TO NATSU AGAIN!" Happy yelled. "Yeah yeah! Good for you! Look at what I got from my date!" Fuse said. "Is it fish?" Happy asked. "BETTER! Look!" Fuse then presented Happy a small green bikini bottom. "It's from her...uh...Nett? I think...whatever! Im keeping this!" Fuse said happily. He sniffed the bikini bottom while Happy anime teared.

You and Natsu were now behind them. "YOOOOO!" You said. "HEEEYYYYY!" Natsu said. "I can't hear you!" Happy cried. "Damn! He can't hear us Natsu!" You said smirking. "Yeah! Thats a real shame!" Natsu said playing along. "We can't eat all this by ourselves!" Happy and Fuse turned to you both seeing the giant fish you both carried. "Whoa!" Happy said. "Guess you got yourself some dinner bro" Fuse said. You and Natsu ^^ smile showing your sharp teeth. "So are ya happy now?" Natsu asked. Happy teared up and then smiled. "Of course! Who else would I be?" He then ran over to you followed by Fuse. You smile. "C'mon boys lets go!" You said. Natsu chuckled and the four of you walked away still carrying the fish...

Sorry about the long wait! Anyways R&R! BYE!


	20. The PokeDigi's Fight Phantom Lord!

ENJOY!

You woke up seeing your clock read 3:18. You groan and lay up in your king sized bed in your silver lingerie. "Man...why the hell can't I sleep?!" You say annoyed. You heard the sound of snoring. You turned seeing Fuse lying in his little bed in the corner with some 'P Magz' covering his face. The front cover having a naked girl covering her privates. You sigh and shake your head. "What do I need...rabbits?" "...Well I don't feel hungry..." You then turn to the door on your right that had a two giant music notes on it. "Why not?" You then get up from your bed and walk over to the door and open it.

You entered the room...your Instrument Room. A place where many instruments where there for you to play...or eat! Guitars,Violins,Violas,Chellos, Flutes, Saxophones, ect...one huge instrument stood out to you that you NEVER decided to eat. As if a shimmery gold sunlight filled the room it glistened over your shiny gold piano which you adored very dearly. Your mother was the one who taught you to play from your young age and you'd play during nights like this.

You sit at your piano and began playing. It started very rapidly like rocakbility music. It then got even more rapid as it went on. This was a current song you were working on although some of the lyrics you had to work on a little more. You close your eyes and began singing.

**_Song: Towa no Kizuna: By: Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity_**

**_'_****_Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo! Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai!'_**

**_'_****_Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara! 'Tsuyosa' ni kizuketanda, Arigatouuuuuuuu!'_**

You start getting into the music. Some of your hair strands supported as they helped push the piano keys along side your two hands. As you played you couldn't help but to forget to do something...

**_'_****_Kanchigai shita kyousa hokotte! Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa! Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta! Hi ga ikiru imi wo eta shunkan datta!'_**

**_'_****_Utagau! Sentakushi nai Nakama ga koko ni iru karaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_**

"Oh wow...I had no idea!" A voice said. You gasped. That was NOT part of the song. And WAIT! Was that a human voice hearing you sing?! But the only person that knows of your talents is Fuse! You sharply turned your head back seeing a skinny silhouette by the door with long hair. "Kitsuna? Is that you in there?" The silhouette asked. Your eyes anime flame as you growl. "LUCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY!" "Eep!" She cried.

You go into your Were Fox Form and instantly tackle Lucy who was in her pjs out the room. "YOU BITCH!" You bark as you attempt to scratch her. Lucy tried her best to hold her arms back. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Lucy cried. "DONT COME INTO MY ROOM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" You shout as you slightly scratch Lucy's cheek. "IM SORRRYYYYYYYY! IT'S JUST..." Lucy cried. "JUST WHAT?!" You say threateningly as you grip hard on Lucy's hair making her wince. "I HEARD YOUR SINGING...AND...I thought you sounded really pretty..." Lucy said.

You widen your eyes in surprise and loosen your grip on Lucy. "What...?" You asked. "Your voice woke me up from my sleep...it sounded magical...it was beautiful!" Lucy said. Your amber eyes tear up a bit. "Really?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Lucy asked. "I...I just knew how...my mother told me I had a voice like no other...I'll never forget those words..." You said.

"Mother huh?" Lucy asked. You nodded. "...Where is she now?" Lucy asked. Your amber eyes sadden as you turn to the side. "Dead...well...presumed dead..." "Really?" Lucy asked. You said nothing as you continued to stare at the ground. "Mine too..." Lucy said. You slowly turn to her in surprise. "...Really?" You asked. Lucy slowly nodded the best way she could because you still had her pinned to the floor. _'Lucy lost her mom too...but what about her dad? I never hear her make phone calls to him her anything...but just now...Lucy heard me sing...should I tell her about my dream?' You thought._

"So...why do you like singing?" Lucy asked. "Well...Lucy..." You began. "The thing is..." The lights then flick on. You and Lucy turned seeing Natsu and Happy at the door rubbing their eyebrows. "What's all the noise for? Im trying to sleep here..." Natsu groaned. "Aye..." Happy and Natsu then gasped seeing the two of you. "Whoa! What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked. Happy then grinned. "Ooh how scandelous!" "What are you talking about?!" You and Lucy asked in unison.

You both then turned to look at each other and gasped catching on what they meant. You we're STILL on top of Lucy wearing your silver lingerie. Lucy's shirt had been risen up even higher to show even more of her stomach from when you tackled her. It made it look like you were trying to take her shirt off. You felt your thin strap off your lingerie slip off your shoulder exposing more of your cleavage causing Fuse's signature 'WHOA' to be heard. You saw a faint red on Lucy's cheeks form. "Uh..."

You felt your cheeks heat up too. "What have you guys been doing in here?!" Natsu asks in disbelif. "N-n-nothing!" You studdered. "Yeah right! Wait til Fuse hears about this!" Happy said cheekily. "Theres nothing going on Happy!" You said. You felt your right breast slightly slip out of your lingerie and press against Lucy's cheek with a loud _BOING! _This caused Happy's signature 'AHH' to be heard. You stared at Lucy in shock as you breathed heavily. You could have easily pushed your breast back in but you were too nervous to move. You felt your silky silver panties slowly slip away from your butt crack stopping at the edge.

"Oh my god!" Lucy said surprised. You felt your fingers jitter. You slowly stretch them out to touch the ground and push down...at least that's what you thought you did anyway..."Kitsuna! What are you doing?!" Lucy cried. You turn seeing that your hand had landed on her breast. You widen your eyes and reddened. "AHHH!" You cry when you jump back. Lucy lifted herself up as she looked at you in horror. "Get out! Just GET OUT..." You said. "Ok!" Lucy cried. She then scurried pass Natsu and Happy. "Im going to bed..." Happy said before flying back to Lucy's room.

Natsu turned to you as you got up. "What were you guys doing in there Tsuna?!" You let out a sound which sounded like a moan of a zombie and a groan of a child. Natsu looked at you confused. "Huh?" You slowly got up and walk over to him hanging your head down until you were across from him. "...Natsu?" You asked sadly. "...Yeah?" He asks. You lift your head up quickly displaying a giant smile as your eye twitched. You bring out your right palm the one that touched Lucy's breast. "...Will you burn my hand?" You asked happily. Natsu widen his eyes looking at you crazy. "WHA?"

The next morning You, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Fuse, Happy and Lucy were outside on a job that you all just finished. You each walked on the streets of Magnolia. You wore a bikini top made out of iron. The iron made into the shapes of circular plates which made up each breast. Your pants/short shorts were made of steel and your heels were platinum with steel diamonds. You kept your belly chain on of course. Your right hand that was burned by Natsu last night was now covered in ice. You requested Gray to do so. He and Erza kept asking why you asked Natsu to burn your hand but you kept it aside. Lucy also agreed to keep your singing talent a secret.

Natsu chuckled. "Was that an awesome job or what?" "The client sure seemed to think so!" Happy said. "Face it you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along" Gray said. "We're lucky that you begged to come with us?" Natsu asked. "Word! Gray don't be getting like that now!" You chuckled.

Gray rolled his eyes and turned to Natsu. "You are just as hopeful as Erza's suitcase" "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR IMA PACK YOU LIKE A SUITCASE PAL!" Natsu yelled. "Ooohhhh!" You said in amusement. "THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Gray yelled. "Get the iphone Fuse! Instagram likes are on the tips of my tails!" You said. "You got it!" Fuse said pulling out the iphone. "THAT'S ENOUGH BOYS!" Erza said seperating them. "WHAT?" You said in disappointment. You shake your head and turn to Fuse. "SON? Why Erza always ruining the god damn fun for?!"

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

You were currently talking to Natsu, Gray and Erza about the mission. Lucy walked over to you all. "Hey, sorry to interrupt the conversation but..." You each turned over to her. You giving her an annoyed expression as you did so. "What's up?" Natsu asked. Lucy lifted up the request sheet. You looked at it and then at her. "That's a request sheet, it got the amount on top! I get some, Natsu get some, Gray get some, Erza get some, Fuse and Happy probably get some...now you do the math!" You said sharply. Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah but...I was thinking this would be more of a solo mission ya know? So why'd you all have to come along?"

You glare at her putting your hand on your hip. "You mad disrespectful!" You then turn to Natsu, Gray and Erza. "See? I told ya'll it would be a waste of time to go with this bitch!" "HEY!" Lucy cried."But NO! It's all like: 'Lucy's on our team! She's our friend! We gotta stick together..." You mock in a sissy like tone. "...AND ALL THAT SISSY PISSY F***Y LOVEY DOVEY S***Y LOVEY LOVE CRAAPPPPPP!" You roar in a almost singing voice at the last part. Everyone else sweatdrops looking at you surprised. Erza raised an eyebrow. "What interesting vocabulary you have..." She said sarcastically. "Geez Tsuna...!" Natsu said as he widen his eyes. "ANOTHER THING!" You said as you turn back to Lucy. "Why are you wearing the same clothes that you stole from Barbie that you wore 15 chapters ago?" Lucy glared at you.

"I didn't steal them! And I just-" "-Couldn't afford clothes..." You said finished. Lucy growled in anger as you smirked. "Here go buy yourself a water Little Baby!" You then throw some Jewel Dollars at Lucy's face. "OW!" She cried. "Girl how that hurt? You betta pick up it white trash or some other bitch might use it to smuggle some food from the Dollar Menu" You said. Fuse and Happy bursted out laughing at that. "Anyone who goes to Mc'Donalds is an enemy of mine..." Erza said. "Tsuna why are you being so mean to Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Were you not listening?" You asked annoyed."Why don't you calm down?" Gray asked calmly. "Oh f*** you Gray..." You sigh as you shake your head. "I don't need this...I'm too old..." _'And my Foot Cream order is 12 weeks LATE!" You mentally scream._

"Whatcha gonna do?" Fuse asked. "Lunch!" You said. "C'mon Plue we going to Burger King just how I promised! Tch tch!" You said sucking your teeth as you make a finger gesture. "Pun punnn!" Plue said as he squirms from Lucy's arms. Lucy pulls him back. "Hey! Plue! Don't go with her!" Plue then sighed. You smirk and pucker your lips. "You know...if I were you I'd do WHATEVER I can to get what I want...wouldn't you?" You asked smoothly. "...Tch...tch..." "Punnnn! PUNNNNNN!" Plue said squirming from Lucy's arms. "Plue?!" Lucy cried. Plue glares at Lucy. "Pun PUNNNNN!" With that Plue pecks Lucy with his carrot nose. "OW!" Lucy drops Plue and clutches her hand.

You clutch your mouth as you hang your head. "PFFFFFTTTTTT!" "Kitsuna?" Erza asked. You lift your head up showing everything the tears in your face. "IM DONNNEEEEE!" You laughed. "Should have known..." Gray sighed. You then heave. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as you sway back toppling over a mailbox. You continue to laugh as everyone looks at you crazy. Plue finally made it over to you and hugged your arm. "I don't get it...why are you laughing?" Happy asked.

"BECAUSEEEEEEEEE!" You laughed. "Plue PECKED LUCY! HA HAAAAA! HE DON'T LIKE HER NO MORREEEE! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as you fell back clutching your face. Lucy sweatdropped. "And that's funny?" "Get up! People are watching!" Gray warned. You ignore him and continued to laugh. "I'll admit! That was pretty funny! You sure can peck little buddy!" Natsu laughed. Plue smiled at him.

You layed back up showing your red face filled with tears as you heaved and picked up Plue. "SEE? This proves that...NO BODY LIKES LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" You laughed in a sing song voice as you point at Lucy. Natsu joined in on the crazy laugh while Erza and Gray shake their heads. Lucy just sweatdropped. "You are unbelievable Kitsuna..." "Go home BITCH!" You laugh as you whack Lucy's leg with your hair strand. "OW!" She cried. "...For a 8,919 year old, you sure are immature..." Gray said. You give Gray the finger as you smirk and got up. You then look down at Plue. "We go to Burger King later ight? Tch tch..." You said. "Punnn..." Plue said sadly. You set him down.

"Go back to the Bitching Bratz Doll...tch tch!" You said pointing at Lucy. "Pun punn..." Plue then made his way over to Lucy who glared at you. "I am not a-MMMM!" She cried when you covered her mouth. You turned to the others. "But I'll admit! Our team kicks ass!" The others smiled. "No job is too tough! Not for me, Tsuna, Erza, Happy, Fuse and Old Droopy Drawers here!" Natsu said happily. "Don't call me that..." "We are quite a capable bunch!" Erza said. "True dat!" Happy said. "Word!" Fuse said. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Lucy shouted. "NOBODY LIKES YOU! You serve no purpose to this show! Your just Butt Monkey Fanservice so sit your ass down white girl!" You said. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You each began walking again. "Lighten up! We're just messing with ya Lupy!" Natsu chuckled. "Lupy huh?" You asked smirking. "I don't appreciate and that's not my name!" Lucy cried. "Shut your bitch ass up Lupy!" You said glaring at her. Lucy just sighed seeing that arguing with you was pointless.

"Please forgive me...I truly didn't mean to upset you! I let myself get carried away...it will not happen again! If you would like you may strike me..." Erza said. "That's ok...I really don't think I should..." Lucy said sweatdropping. You began to chuckle. Gray raised and eyebrow. "Your laughing again?" "I just LOVE Erza when she be acting crazy or saying some s***! Son Erza be funny as hell sometimes!" You laughed. "She should make Vines!" Fuse said. "WORD! HA HAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed. Gray shook his head. "Everytime I look at you, I see you laughing it's weird!" "Every time I see you, yous naked! You think you cute in those Calvin Klein Boxers?" You asked. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard as soon as Gray freaked out seeing he was in his boxers. "CRAP!" "Calvin Klein? Seriously?" Natsu laughed. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH FIRE BREATH!" Gray yelled.

You each entered deep into the city looking at the other people murmuring as they each stared at all of you walking by. "Why is everybody staring at us?" Gray asked. "They ani't looking at you! They looking at ME! I'm sexy as hell!" You said smirking as tiny anime sparkles surround your face. "Hell isn't what I would call sexy..." Lucy said. "Girl, you know what I meant..." You said rolling your eyes. "It feels like pity when they stare at us..." Erza said. "Uh...guys?" Fuse asked a bit scared. "...What?" You then gasped seeing the Fairy Tail Guild pirced with metal poles in the building. "What?! Why does the guild look so bizzare?" Erza asked.

"No way..." Gray said. "UH UH!" You said in disapproval. "Who the f*** did this?! That ani't right!" You said shaking your head. You saw Fuse slowly lift up the iphone 6. You block him. "DON'T put this on Instagram! I think EVERYBODY knows!" You said widening your eyes. "No...I don't understand..." Lucy cried. "Our Guild...SOMEONE DID THIS TO OUR GUILD!" Natsu said angrily. "Who could have done such a thing?" Erza asked. "It was Phantom..." A voice said.

You each turned seeing Mirajane with a sad look on her face. "Are you serious?" Gray asked. "You mean? Phantom did this?" Natsu asked. "We couldn't do anything to stop them...they got us good..." Mirajane said sadly. "Where everybody at?" You asked. "This way..." Mirajane said. You each followed her deep in the guild downstairs where the others were. They were either depressed, drunk or both.

You walked up to the master who was drunk. "YO! Whats up kids?" He asks. "Why are you all just sitting around here?!" Natsu asks. "Lucy? Did you finish the job like a good girl?" Master asked. "Yeah I guess so..." Lucy said. "Master? Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza asked. "The Guildhall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu said. "No need to get yourselves all worked up! It's not the end of the world or anything! They attacked when no one was here!" Master said. "Thank god nobody got hurt!" You said. "That's true...we should be thankful for that" Erza said.

"We should forget about those fools!" Master said. Natsu then hit the walls with a loud CRASH making a giant hole. "Whoa! Natsu! You good?" You asked slightly in amusement. "IT ANI'T GONNA HAPPEN GRAMPS! WE CAN'T LET THEM TRASH OUR PLACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu yelled. "Im not talking about this any longer! Jobs will be held down here until everything is fixed" Master said. "But we have to-" Natsu began. "-NATSU!? I HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Master shouted. With that he then slapped Lucy's butt with a loud _BOING! _Happy's signature 'AHH' was then heard.

"...And you spanked me because?" Lucy asked. "Word! Why you wasting your time spanking a Lupy's little white ass?" You asked. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Master then snaked his arm outward towards you backside. Mirajane saw this and forcefully grabbed his arm tightly. "Hand to yourself master!" She said sternly. "H-HEY! MY TURN!" Fuse said grinning. He then flew to Lucy and hugged her butt squeezing it. "Whoaaaaaa! It's so big and squishy! Like a bounce house!" He said chuckling. "You having fun playing with that flat ironing board ass?" You asked. "HEY! MY BUTT IS NOT FLAT! AND GET OFF YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Lucy then grabbed Fuse and threw him to the ground.

Master then skipped away as he told Natsu to keep his 'dress' on. "I don't understand why he's being like this..." Natsu said. "This is a bitch..." You said shaking your head. "Listen...it's just hard on him as it is on you...he's mad...the conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the councils..." Mirajane said. You put a hand on her shoulder. "We know girl...we know..." "IT'S NOT FAIR! THOSE PHANTOM CREEPS STARTED IT!" Natsu said angrily. "I know but that doesn't matter..." Mirajane said. "Erza?" You asked turning to her as to wait for words of wisdom. "If the masters decision is to not retaliate...then we must accept it..." Erza said.

"...Ight! But I'm still mad...Im out!" You said as you walk out from the guild. You were now outside with Fuse who followed you. You both stopped and looked back at your guild that was still stabbed with metal pipes. A tiny smirk forms in the corner of your lips. Fuse grins at you. "What you thinking?" He asks. "Im thinking...maybe I should keep updates going on...you know? To show how I feel" You said as you pull out your iphone 6. "Really? Instagram?" Fuse asked. You replied with taking a selfie of yourself along with the trashed guild and then began typing.

_'__Fairy Tail loking hella bad! Phantom Bitches did dis s*** and Im mad! #HellaPissed'_

You upload the post to Instagram. You got a few messages from people of the Phantom Guild who made fun of you and laughed at how they trashed the guild. You of course made fun of them so bad that they eventually stopped. "Kitsuna!" You heard. You turned back seeing Erza at the door of the guild. "Yea?" You ask. "There are a few things I need you to get..." Erza said.

Later on that night you walked into your large apartment seeing Erza, Natsu,Gray,Happy and Fuse in your living room. They each turned to you. Each of them took turns and scratched your right ear to greet you. "Did you get it?" Erza asked. You lift up a large brown bag full of Burger King food. They each smiled. "Alright!" Natsu said happily. "Lets eat!" He said as he went to sit at your table. "Yeah we'll eat...but let's eat at Lucy's" You said. "Why? Your room's a lot bigger ya know" Gray said. "Naw it's alright! Lucy won't mind! C'mon!" You said leading them to Lucy's room in the next door.

They each sit down at Lucy's kitchen table. Erza had already made herself some tea. You set the giant bag of Burger King food on the table. Natsu looked excited. You dig in the bag and pull out some food. "Who ordered the Bacon Big Mac Cheeseburger, the Large Fries and the Fruit Punch?" You asked. "RIGHT HERE!" Natsu said happily as he snatched the food from your hands and devoured it. "Im getting my own food!" Fuse said as he flew in the bag and took his food. He went to pig out on Lucy's bed while watching...'certain videos' on his laptop. You kept hearing sexy sensational music play from Fuse's laptop. Fuse repeatidly kept saying 'take it off...' in a pervy voice as he displayed a grin.

You roll your eyes and hand Happy his fish food and Kids Meal. He opens a little baggy seeing a toy. "Wow! They even serve Natsu as a Kids Meal Toy!" Happy said. "Huh?" You turn seeing Natsu as a plastic toy figure. He was in a cool pose. **(Me: The exact pose on his wiki page). **Natsu's pose was sideways and his finger was up. He wore a smug grin. "Cool! Im a toy! Thats awesome!" Natsu said happily. "I'll treasure it forever!" Happy said hugging the toy.

This caused you to glare at him. You yank the Natsu toy out of his hand. "Mine!" Happy glared at you. "Hey! Give it back!" "Eat your Burger King cat!" You said sternly. Happy whimpered and went back to eating his fish. When no one was looking you cuddled with the Natsu toy as anime hearts stream out from your body. **(Me: If they made a Natsu toy** Gray pulled out a drink from a bag. A look of digust spreads on his face. "An Oreo Shake?!" "You don't like it?" You asked. "Kitsuna I asked for an Ice Make Shake!" Gray cried. You glare at him. "Ice Make WHAT? Boy what you think I am?! Make one yourself!" "Burger King Makes it better!" Gray said. "That too bad! Drink your Oreo Shake!" You said sternly. Gray sighed and sipped it.

You dig in the bag and pull out a triangular pack full of a dessert. You set the dessert on a plate. "Here's the Burger King Cheesecake you wanted Erza!" You said as you set the plate of cheesecake on the table in front of Erza. She smiles humbly on you. "Thank you!" "MM! At least SOMEONES grateful!" You said glaring at Gray. "Whatever..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "I'm grateful!" Natsu said happily. You smile at him. "Oh I know you are!" You said as you ruffle his pink hair a bit. "Hmph! You took my toy!" Happy mumbled. "Eat your kids meal!" You say as you grab a Big Mac and Fries and take a seat next to Natsu and began to eat.

In a matter of minutes you all made a mess. Even Erza with her cake. Lucy then walked in with Plue. "Very nice place you have!" Erza and Gray said in unison. "MY ROOM!" Lucy cried. "Here! Have a BK Whopper! This stuff will help get rid of your flat ironing board ass!" You say a you throw a box of it at Lucy's face only for the lettuce, tomatos and mayo to spill on her clothes. Her eye twitched. "Wait of MONAY!" You yell as you shake your head. "You stupid bitch! CLEAN IT!" "Kitsuna! WHY ARE YOU HAVING BURGER KING IN MY ROOM!?" Lucy cried. "Cause if we ate in there my room would get messy!" You said. "SO ITS OK IF YOU MESS UP MY ROOM?!" Lucy cried. "YUP!" You said proudly as you sip your fruit punch.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!" Lucy cried. "There may be members of Phantom Lord in town..." Erza said. "They might know where we live now" Gray said. "WHERE WE LIVE?!" Lucy cried. "They said it would be safer if we hold up together! You know, strength in numbers" Gray said. "I guess your right" Lucy said. "Thats why everybody in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy said. "And whats a slumber party without Burger King food?!" You ask happily as you toss french fries at Lucy. "HEY!" She cried.

Plue stuffed his face with lollipops while Happy rummaged through Lucy's dirty clothes. "You Happy! If you see any panties send them my way!" Fuse said. "WHAT?!" Lucy cried. Happy glanced up at Fuse who drooled at the sight of what he was watching. Happy grinned. "Ooh Fuse? You watching p*** again?" Fuse glared at him pointing his finger out. "A STRIP TEASE DOES NOT COUNT AS P***!" Fuse shouted. "IS THAT MY LAPTOP?!" Lucy cried. "Ugh! Shut up Lucy!" You groan as you cover your ear. Lucy whimpered and brought her hand out to scratch your right ear. You push her hand off. "DONT BOTHER! You already disrespected me ENOUGH!" You said walking away to finish your food.

"Hey Plue! Did you find something to eat? Don't go hogging it all!" Natsu cried as he went to eat some food. "Yo! Lemmie get some of that!" You said. Natsu tossed you a lollipop which you catch with your hair. "Erza! Fuse! I found some frilly panties you guys might like!" Happy said as his signature 'WOW' was heard. "PANTIES?!" Fuse said happily. He and Erza make their way over to Lucy's panty drawer. "Whoaaaa baby!" Fuse said nosebleeding a bit at the sight of the panties. Erza just slightly blushed seeing the panties. "I know that Kitsuna would wear this but I can't believe that YOU would wear something like this Lucy!" Erza said in disbelif. "I take her to Victoria's Secret all the time! The white girls hooked!" You said amused. "Whatever! This panty is going in my collection!" Fuse said as he dangled Lucy's black thong in his face.

"Im trying to get some shut eye so can you try keeping it down?" Gray asked. "I need some rabbits and kool-aid" You said walking over to the fridge. You pull out a live rabbit which twitched its foot from the cold and a can of green kool-aid. You eat them. "You guys are taking this 'make yourself at home' thing a little too far..." Lucy sighed. "Cry all you want white girl! I need some air!" You said. You then use your hair strand to open the window. You felt the cool air breeze all over your back. You turn to face the others. "Ahhh...that feel good!" You said.

A small creature zipped quickly inside through the window inside the room and clinged to the side of your bare stomach. "Mwah! Give me a hug! Give me a hug!" The creature cooed. You looked seeing a gray rat creature wearing pink gloves and a hat carrying colorful balloons. You smile and pull him into a hug and cuddle him. "Awwwww! Opossummon! Hee hee! Here ya go! Your so cute!" You cooed. You open your eyes seeing everyone look at you crazy. To them it seem liked you stepped out of character. You glare at them. "What you all looking at?!" Gray raised an eyebrow. "'Opossummon'?" "What the heck is that thing?!" Natsu asked confused.

You were about to answer but that was when you felt something hug your leg. You look down seeing a orange monkey with a fire tail. "Chimchar..." It said. Your eyes anime sparkled. "Chimchar!" You then pick it up and hug him. "Your here too?!" "Chimchar!" It said happily. "WHOA! That Volkin has a fire on it's tail!" Natsu said shocked. "Thats no Volkin! These guys are PokeDigi's!" you said. Everyone looks at you confused. "Poke what?" Lucy asks. "There PokeDigi's my...animal friends from the forest..." You said nervously.

The PokeDigi's were really creatures of The Fenie Kingdom who live in the wild or serve as pets. You made friends with just about all of them. Although legend said that they are original from two seperate worlds and were usually owned by people from those worlds. But they would come to your Kingdom to play. You look at Oppssummon and Chimchar. "Meh klu...seah va klu ka...?" **(Me: 'You guys followed me...didn't you...?') **"Yup!" Opossummon said. "Chimchar!" Chimchar said. "Klufa...ulama shalfa ru..." You said smiling. **(Me: 'So that means...the others are all here too...') (Me: Opossummon: Digimon Hunters Series; Chimchar: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series!) (Me: Yes guys! The pokemon and digimon will now be included as Kitsuna's friends in this fanfic! Try not to faint! XD)**

"WHAT are you SAYING Tsuna?!" Natsu cried. "Yeah seriously...this secret language of yours..." Gray said. "It's really confusing!" Lucy cried. "Aye!" Happy said. You sighed and sat down. "It doesn't matter ight? It's just-" "-Fenielosis!" Erza said. You gasped and turn to Erza giving you a stern glare. "How do you-?" "-What I don't get is this...how does a Sage Fox our your kind able to speak the ancient language of the Royal Fenie Kingdom so fluently?" Erza asked sternly.

You wince and sweatdrop seeing everyone else turn to you for an answer. You widen your eyes as multiple anime sweats from on your face. You turn to Fuse for help. He just shrugs. "Uh uh uh...um...well us Sage Foxes...we need to know the language to communicate with Fenie's thats why we-we-WE STUDY IT!" You blurt out. Fuse sighed shaking his head at your lie. Erza cocked an eyebrow. "Really...but there are so few Sage Foxes left in this world...why the need to study a Royal Language?" You anime white face. _'There are FEW Sage Foxes right now?' You thought. _"Um well...THATS just the way things are with us! Sage Fox Mounteins need to have knowledge too! Heh heh..." You said nervously.

"What is this Fenie Kingdom anyway?" Gray asked. "And where is it?" Natsu asked. "The Fenie Kingdom is a Kingdom above Fiore home of the Royal Were Kitsunes: The Fenies. I read about this somewhere in a book. They are descendants of Fairy's and Beast Genies..." Erza said. "Beast Genies huh?" Natsu asked. "WHOA! You mean REAL FAIRIES?!" Lucy asked. "...One of the Princess' of that Kingdom has ran away into our world...unfourtnently this hunt is so dangerous that it won't bothered to be posted as a job in any of the guilds as the Princess is TOO powerful!" Erza said. "Thats crazy..." Gray said. "A runaway?" Lucy asked.

You didnt know weither to feel flattered or scared that Erza just decribed you as dangerous and powerful. You were currently breathing heavily as you were nervous as you twitched. Opossummon and Chimchar looked at you worriedly as you went blue anime face. Everyone else soon turned to you noticing your heavy breathing. Your face turned red as you fan your face with your hands. "Hey what's up with you? Your face is all red!" Gray said. "Tsuna are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly. "Whats wrong?" Lucy cried. You anxiety grew bigger when Erza kept sending you suspicous glances.

You immediately plop yourself onto the bed and face the window as you widen your eyes. "I NEED A PIG HERE!" You said quickly. Instantly Tepig and Spoink jump into the room from out the window into Lucy's room an make oinking noises as they make their way over to you. They slide their bodies under your legs and you lay your feet on top of their bellies. "Tepig Tepig!" Tepig said. "Spoink! Spoink!" Spoink said. **(Me: Spoink: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series; Tepig: Pokemon Black and White Series) **Spoink was a psychic pig with a pink pearl while Tepig was a fire pig with ember that breathes out the nose. They both were able to calm you down. You look at the others who sweatdropped.

"I need pigs for my aching feet..." You said innocently. Everyone but Natsu sweatdropped. "Whoa! Is that a fire pig?! Thats awesome! You have monkeys and pigs that can breathe fire!" Natsu said happily. Tepig and Chimchar then go over to hug Natsu's leg. "I think they like you!" Happy said. Natsu grinned and picked them up. "Ok tommorrow we're gonna train with Fire Make!" He said. "Chimchar!" Chimchar said happily. "Te-Tepig!" Tepig said happily. Gray smiled at you. "You got any of those little guys that specialize in ice?" You smiled and made a call to two more friends. One was was a icy blue feminine looking animal and the other was a snowman with beety eyes.

Lucy screamed in horror. "Fluffy!" Happy cooed. "Glaceon!" The blue one said. She then jumped into Gray's arms. Gray smiled at her. "Hello there...you like ice?" "Glaceon!" Glaceon said happily. **(Me: Glaceon: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) **"Hi! I like to use ice too! My name is Frigimon!" Frigimon said. **(Me: Frigimon: Digimon Adventure Series) **"THE SNOWMAN COULD TALK?!" Lucy cried. Gray smiled at Frigimon. "Well alright..."

Erza held Opossummon in her arms and chuckled. "These little animals of yours are kinda cute Kitsuna!" She said. "If you want I could call on a few more" You said. "NO WAY! NO MORE ANIMALS! THIS IS BECOMING A PROBLEM!" Lucy cried as she slammed the window shut. "No guys...Chimcharm Tepig you gotta fire energy with all you got! Try it with me!" Natsu said. You turned to the three. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu said. Chimchar then released a flame wheel and Tepig released a flame charge. The three made a hole in the window shocking Lucy and amusing you. "Beautiful!" You say fake clapping.

"How am I going to pay for that?!" Lucy cried. "We have a serious problem here!" Erza said sternly. You give her an amused expression. "I'm listening..." Erza turned to Natsu and Gray."...You boys hygiene! I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat!" "Girl what you talking about? I LOVE the smell of strong men...MMM!" You said inhailing the air. "And I don't wanna take a bath right now..." Natsu whined. "And I already got into bed..." Gray added. Erza grabbed both of them. "C'mon boys...do we have to bath together like we did when we we're kids?" Erza asked. "Ooh! Yeah! Those were some GOOD times!" You said happily. "You got that right! Heh heh!" Fuse chuckled. You saw him glance at a few photos of kid Erza bathing. It was in his Perverse Scrapbook. "WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE?!" Lucy cried. "They're the strongest team!" Happy said. "MORE LIKE THE STRANGEST TEAM!" Lucy cried. "You ani't no better! Go sit your ass down!" You yell as you throw a pillow at Lucy. "OW!"

You and Erza sat on Lucy's bed in towels feeling relaxed. "Your bathtub is SO wonderful Kitsuna..." Erza sighed. "I know...how come I don't invite you to bathe with me more? Your a better bathing partner than Luky!" You said. Lucy then walked into her room from your bathroom that was in your room. "Your up Natsu! I'm all done with my bath" She said. Natsu said nothing and continued to snore. "You wanna take a spot Gray?" Lucy asked. "You should! It was SO relaxing...right Snivy?" Erza asked the tiny green snake pokemon that was in her lap. "Sni-snivy!" Snivy said. **(Me: Snivy: Pokemon Black and White Series) **

"Hey Angemon? Could you grab that plant for me over there?" You asked pointing at the plant in the corner. "No problem!" Angemon said. He then picked up the plant and gave it to you. "Thanks!" You said. **(Me: Angemon: Digimon Adventure Series) **"IS THAT AN ANGEL?!" Lucy cried. Angemon smiled at Lucy and gave her a nod. You could have sworn you saw Lucy pee her pants. "Hey Charzard? Can I see your Flamethrower Magic?" Natsu asked eagerly. Charzard nodded an roared. **(Me: Charzard: Pokemon Original Series)** He then blasted out a large flamethrower all over Natsu's face. Lucy looked as if she was about to faint as anime blue lines go down her body.

You saw Natsu suck up Charzard's fire. An excited look spreads on his face. "THAT WAS THE BEST FIRE I'VE EVER TASTED! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" With that Natsu shot fire up into the ceiling and was soon joined by Charzard, Tepig and Chimchar. You smiled at them. "Hey Charzard? Since your a Fire Dragon do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked. Charzard then let out a small roar. "Charzard said 'no'. But he knew Igneel though" You said. Natsu smiled. "YOU KNEW IGNEEL?! THATS AWESOME!" Natsu said excitedly. "You knew my dad!"

You felt a claw tap your leg. "Hey Tsuna? Have you seen Tai?" Agumon asked. **(Me: Agumon: Digimon Adventure Series)** "Um who's Tai?" You asked confused. "Well thats ok!" Agumon said shrugging. "Hey Natsu? Lemmie show you my Pepper Breath Attack!" Agumon said running to him. "ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered.

"This is so much fun! Isn't it Pachirisu?" You asked the creature in your lap. "Pucha pucha!" Pachirisu said happily. **(Me: Pachirisu: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series) **"Could you guys chill a second? Vanillite and Kumamon are trying to teach me how to make an Ice Make Shake" Gray said. You turned seeing a tiny icey dessert creature floating. Next to him was a cute humonoid polar bear with green snow armor. "IS THAT ICE CREAM CONE FLYING?!" Lucy asked shocked. "AND WHAT IS A POLAR BEAR DOING IN A SUMMERY AREA LIKE THIS?!" **(Me: Vanillite: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Me: Kumamon: Digimon Frontier Series)**

Gray turned to his new ice friends. "So...how does it go again?" "KITSUNA!HOW MANY MORE ANIMALS DID YOU LET IN HERE?!" Lucy cried. "What you talking about? This is the SAME amount as before! You going crazy!" You said shaking your head. Lucy whimpered and sweatdropped seeing how you were clearly lying. More PokeDigi's run past her and play around with Plue. Other PokeDigi's messed around with her personal stuff. You saw Charzard's eyes were covered in Lucy's panties. He looked trapped.

"I suppose I should get dressed..." Erza said. She then requiped and went into a one piece purple pjs. "Is this more appropiate?" "Snivy!" Snivy said amazed at her power. "Thats what you wear to sleep? Pretty boring!" You chuckle. Erza turned to you. "Huh?" You then stood up. "Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You then transformed. You were now in red lingerie with your hair in a bun."...Sexy Victoria's Secret Dancer..." You said. "VICTORIA'S SECRET MODELS DON'T DANCE!" Lucy cried. "Girl what you talking about? Yes they do! Watch this!" You said. You then began to twerk and perform a raunchy dance. This shocked Lucy and disgusted Erza.

You turn to look if Natsu was watching. He was but he didn't seem all interested. You sigh and turn back an continue to twerk. That was when you felt a hand slap your butt real quick. This caused you to slightly jump a bit. You smirk. "Oooh...Natsu...I didn't know you..." You then turn around only to see Erza glaring at you. "...WHAT THE HELL?!" "Put on some clothes...AND STOP THAT TWERKING! It's disturbing!" Erza scolded.

You glare at her. "MAMA! How you gonna tell me to stop twerking in MY HOUSE!?" Erza raised an eyebrow. Gray and Natsu look at you crazy. "'Mama'?!" You then stomp over to Natsu who widen his eyes at you. You tower over him for a moment before plopping into his warm lap. You smile and wrap your arms around him. Natsu tilts his head in confusion as he blinks his black eyes. He grins and pulls you even closer to him until you were in the center of his lap. He wraps his arms around your waist which pushes your breasts towards his chest. Fuse's signature 'OOH' was then heard.

"You lovvveee her!" Happy cooed. Natsu ignored him and leaned his forehead towards yours and closed his eyes. "I understand if you wanna snuggle...but why do you have to wear this creepy lacy stuff?" Your eyes then shoot open angrily as you glare at Natsu. You then slap his face silly. "OW OW...OWWWW!" He cried. You jump out of his lap and kick Natsu in the back. "TSUNNNAAAAAAA! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!" Natsu cried. "WHO THE F*** TOLD YOU, YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME?! I CAN WEAR WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT!" With that you kick Natsu's butt. "OW!" He cried.

You then hoist him up with your hair. He looked hurt. "And if you talk back again I give you BIG SPANK!" You said with a spanish accent. With that you then slap Natsu's butt. Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard. Natsu widen his eyes and blushed. "Tsuna!" He said in disbelief. His eye then twitched and slowly turned seeing where your hand was...patting his butt. He slowly turned back to you as he blushed a deep red. You smirk seductively at him. "Your ass...it's so...TIGHT!" You purr as you squeeze his butt. Natsu's face steamed up as he got even redder. "Tsuna what's gotten into you?!" Natsu asked scared. You giggle cutely. "Do I excite your little 'dragon'?" You purr as you grab Natsu's 'dragon' and stroke it. Natsu jumped and let out a whimper not knowing what to do.

You felt Natsu's 'dragon' through his pants center. It felt big and squishy. It was 12 inches after all. Now you just wondered what it tasted like... You then grab Natsu's scarf and tighten it around his neck. You then wrap some of it around your hand. Natsu looks at you confused. "This is your collar woof woof! Don't you DARE disobey your Master!" You bark. Natsu looked scared as you smirked at him. "Mmhm that's right baby! You are MY BITCH!" You tell as you tug his scarf having him to the ground. "AH! TSUNA THAT HURTS!" He cried. "Kitsuna! Stop that right now!" Erza said sternly. "Sorry mommy..." You said sadly as you let go of Natsu who breathed heavily in relief and walked to Erza's side. "WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT TO NATSU?!" Lucy cried. "OOH! SON! DID I EVER TELL Y'ALL ABOUT THE TIME THAT LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCYYY FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS?!" You asked excitedly. Gray turned to Lucy. "You fell? Are you ok?" "KITSUNA YOU SAID TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy was all like 'WWEEEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' and then she was all like 'AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'" You laugh as you sway. The room looked a bit spiny to you for a moment. Erza then opened your right eye slowly with her finger. "Hmmm...have you been inhaling a Marijuana plant very recently?" "Wha wha wa wariwawa pwant?" You chuckle hazily. "Yep she's high..." Gray said. "AGAIN?!" Natsu cried.

HAPPY THEN WENT TO THE SIDE TO FAN A MELTING PLUE. FUSE WHO WAS ON LUCY'S BED READING A 'P MAG' WAS ABOVE THEM. THEY THEN FACE THE AUDIENCE.

"...And then..." They both said in unison.

You eventually went back to normal. You sent all your PokeDigi's home which relaxed the environment a bit. Lucy although was left to clean up the messes. Each of you sat down on the floor in front of the TV that Fuse stood on top of. "So...why'd you call us here again?" Natsu asked. "Fuse is gonna show us the Music Video I was in! I play a supermodel!" Lucy said happily. "You were in a music video?" Natsu asked. "Alright! Less talking more watching!" Fuse said. He then slipped his CD into the TV. A music video began playing...

**Song: 'Homies Over Hoes' From the Boondocks:**

_Fuse was shown in a nightclub with colorful lights...the Magical House which you each used as a set. Fuse was shown in cool rapper clothing alongside other male Fairy Tail members including Loke, Elfman and a few others._

**_Fuse and the Fairy Tail Guys:_**_(Bopping their heads and waving their fingers cooly)_**_ Homies Over Hoes(4x)..._**

_You, Lucy and Erza were shown in w**** like outfits strutting towards Fuse and the others. Lucy was purposely in the center while you and Erza were alongside her._

**_Fairy Tail Guys:_**_(Bumping their chests against each other) _**Do the hoMIE!(4x)**

"IS THAT ERZA?!" Natsu asked shocked. "I find being in music videos quite enjoyable..." Erza said smiling. "Never thought I'd see Erza like that..." Happy said."WAIT! IM A HOE?!" Lucy cried. "SHUT UP! AND WATCH!" You shout as you throw a pillow at her face. "OW!" Lucy cried.

_Fuse is then shown rapping as he sits at a table full of alcohol with the other Fairy Tail Guys._

**_Fuse: You'll never catch the 'lish! Rollin wit no bitch! Cus bitches anit s***! It's on my crew I stick! Abuncha' knuckleheads with bald-head and dreads_**

_You, Erza and Lucy finally made it to their table. Elfman and Loke approach the three of you._

**_Fuse:_**_(Snaps fingers for a signal)_**_Nigga we hatin' on dem Hoes like we hate the feds!_**

_A shirtless Gray walks up to the three of you glaring. The three of you glare back._

**_Fuse: Bitch can't you see? Fall back away from me!_**

_Gray grabs a hold of Lucy by the mouth causing you and Erza to step back. Gray then sends Lucy flying across the club as she screams._

"GRAY'S IN THE VIDEO?!" Natsu asked shocked. Gray smirked at him. "You jealous?" "HOW COME I DIDN'T GET TO BE IN IT?!" Natsu asked angrily. Fuse thought you were too unstable to work in a...'working environment'...you'd probably would break stuff..." You said. "I STILL CANT BELIEVE GRAY JUST THREW ME!" Lucy cried. "QUIET! WATCH THE VIDEO!" Erza said sternly. "Eep!" Lucy cried.

**_Fuse: Me and my Niggas bumpin chest in the V.I.P._**_(Gray and Loke climb on top of a table together and bump chests)_

**_Fuse: Now bump it to the left! Now bump it to the right! 'Cause when you do the Homie Nigga got to do it right..._**_(Pumping his fists)_

**_Fairy Tail Guys: Homies Over Hoes(4x) Do the HoMIE!(4x) _**_(Gray and Loke and a few other Fairy Tail guys bump chests)_

Natsu bursts out laughing at that. "NOT FUNNY MAN!" Gray yelled. "You guys are bumping chests like idiots!" Natsu laughed. "SAY THAT AGAIN FIRE BREAH!" Gray said angrily.

_Fuse is then shown surrounded by Cana, Mirajane, Bisca and Levy who are in each w**** like outfits. Cana of course is holding a glass of alcohol. As directed Mirajane wore her demonish evil face. Fuse is holding a wad of Jewel._

**_Fuse: Cause bitches be trouble be havin Niggas beefin'_**_(The scene then switches showing the Fairy Tail Guys by an alcohol table. On top of the table is Plue with a giant alcohol bottle struggling to open it as he shakes the bottle vigorisly)_

"IS THAT PLUE?!" Lucy asked shocked as her eye twitched. Natsu smiled at Plue. "Look at you buddy! Your already becoming a star!" "Pun punnnn!" "HOW IS PLUE ABLE TO BE SUMMON WITHOUT MY KEY?!" Lucy cried. "...IS HE HOLDING ALCOHOL?!"

**_Fuse: You trippin' on that Ho and ya niggas anit eatin! She pushing yo work spendin' all your cash_**_(The Fairy Tail Girls grab all of Fuse's Jewel) _

_Plue finally popped open the bottle of alcohol which skyrockets into the air making alcohol rain from the ceiling._

**_Fairy Tail Guys:_**_(Raising their hands up high as they dance under the alcohol rain)_** Homies Over Hoes(4x) Do the HoMIE(4x)**

_The last few footages show the Fairy Tail Girls having Jewel money raining all over them. Footage of Lucy being thrown across the club is repeated along with Gray and Loke bumping chests. The last footage shows Plue who's face is half melted as he hiccups from the alcohol._

"HA HA HAAAAAAA! S***s crazy!" You laugh. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT POOR LITTLE PLUE DRUNK!" Lucy cried. "Grow up bitch!" You said. "I'll admit! That was some video!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I would love to do more music videos..." Erza said. Fuse then pulled out a small guitar and flew up and sat on the TV. You smirked. "Now what you doing?" You asked amused. "I'm gonna...sing a little song I wrote for you all..." Fuse said. "You sing? No way!" Lucy said happily. "Everyone in Fairy Tail knows babe...take a seat and listen for a moment" Fuse said. You each smiled and sat down as Fuse began strumming his guitar.

**Song: 'Elmo's Got a Gun'(Fairy Tail Version) By: 'Weird AL'**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Natsu: WHAT?!_**

**_Happy:(Drops Fish) HUH?! 0_0_**

**_Gray, Erza and Lucy: (Widens eyes and sweatdrop)_**

**_You:(Burst out laughing)_**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Happy: WHAT?!_**

**_Fuse: Gray FullBUSTERS on the run!_**

**_Gray:(Angrily) WHAT?! I DONT RUN AWAY!_**

**_Natsu: HA HAAAAAH!_**

**_Fuse: Lucy's dialing 911_**

**_Lucy: I WOULD!_**

**_Fuse: What made Happy SNAP?! _**

**_Happy: I DON'T KNOW?!_**

**_Fuse: Was he tired of Natsu's CRAP?!_**

**_Natsu: (Angrily) HEYYYYYY!_**

**_You:(Tears stream down face as you laugh) IM DONE!_**

**_Fuse: They said when Happy got arrested they found Plue headless in the trashhhhhh!_**

**_Lucy: Oh NO PLUE!(Hugs Plue close to her)_**

**_Happy: iF IM ARRESTED THAT MEANS NO FISH! T_T_**

**_Fuse: I hear that Natsu's really running now that Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Natsu:(Angrily) WHAT?! WHY AM I THE ONE RUNNING?!_**

**_Happy: I DONT HAVE A GUN I SWEAR! T_T_**

**_You:(In tears as you heave in laughter)_**

**_Fuse: The streets never gonna be the...saaaaaaaaAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_You:(Now rolling on the ground in tears laughing as you raise your hand out for help as everyone else shakes their heads at you)_**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Happy:(Crying) I HATE YOUR SONG FUSE!_**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Happy: WAHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Fuse: Magnolia's not real fun..._**

**_You: HAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Fuse: Erza's head has come undone..._**

**_Erza: (Angrily) WHAT?!(Smashes TV scaring Fuse)_**

**_Fuse:(Talking Normally) You want me to walk around Magnolia's street with Erza around?!...FORGET ABOUT IT..._**

You continued to laugh as you clapped your hands. Happy continued to cry in a corner. "SON YOU JUST MADE MY NIGHTT!' You laughed. "Wow Fuse...you have such great taste in lyrics..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "If your gonna have our names in your song ask permission first..." Gray said sweatdropping. "That song funny as hell!" You said. "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD ME RUNNING!" Natsu cried. You each then heard the sound of a ding dong. "Who is that?" Erza asked suspicously. "I'll get it..." Fuse then opened the door revealing a delivery guy. "I have a delivery of Foot Cream for Ms. Kitsuna Kardashian" The delivery guy said. Gray raised an eyebrow at you. "Foot cream?" You glared at the man. "YOUR LATE!" Fuse then snatched the box from the man and slammed the door in his face. "Bring it here Fuse!" You said. Fuse sighed and flew over to you. You unboxed the package and smiled seeing your foot cream. "Why did you order foot cream?" Lucy asked. "D-duh! Im 8,819 STUPID!" You spat. Lucy sighed. You open the foot cream and took off only 1 heel. You gasped in horror. "Whats up Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "You alright?" Gray asked. "No I'm NOT!" You cry. "Whats wrong?" Erza asked. "...IM OLD!" You cried showing them your wrinkly foot. They each sweatdropped. "Seriously?" Lucy asked. "YOU! BITCH! Rub mama's foot!" You ordered. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!" You then throw the bottle of Foot Cream at Lucy. "OWWWWW!" She cried. "GET RUBBING SLAVE!" You shout. Lucy groaned and made her way over to you.

You later on watched Lucy slowly climb onto her bed to relax. You heard her sigh seeing how she was tired. You smiled and skipped over to her. You put your hands on your knees and give her a sweet smile. "Aww...look at you Lucy! You comfy in the bed?" You asked in a sweet old lady voice. Lucy turned to you giving you a ^^ smile and nodded cutely. "Lucy?" You asked sweetlly. Lucy looked at you confused. "Hm?" "...GET OFF THE BED!" With that you kick Lucy's butt off the bed making her hit the ground. "-Oof!" She cried. She glared at you as you climbed on the bed. "HEY!" You automatically began to jump on the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy cried. "Natsu! Come jump on the bed with me!" You say happily. Natsu grinned. "Alright!" Natsu chuckled as he ran over to you and joined you in bed jumping. "WEEEEEEEEE!" You cheer. "YAAYYYYY!" Natsu cheered. You both linked hands as you both jumped. "STOP IT! STOP JUMPING ON MY BED!" Lucy cried. "Why babe? It's fun!" Fuse said as joined in the bed jumping. "Aye!" Happy said as he jumped on the bed. "Pun punnn!" Plue cooed as he jumped on the bed. "NO! STOP THAT! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Lucy cried. "YOUR GONNA BREA-" CRASHHHHHHHH!

You, Natsu, the cats and Plue screamed a bit as you each tumbled down on the now broken bed and fell to the ground. Although you landed on something soft and muscular. "YOU BROKE MY BED!" Lucy cried. "That must suck..." Gray said. "Don't worry Lucy...I'll buy you a new bed" Erza said. Lucy sighed. "Thank you..." You fluttered your eyes open seeing a nose and then a mouth that formed into a toothy smirk. The toothy smirk then let out a chuckle.

You open your eyes completely seeing that you were on top of Natsu. You gasp and let out a blush seeing him grin at you. "...Hey Tsuna..." He said. Although it sounded pretty dreamily in your ears. THIS was YOUR chance! You close your eyes and pucker your lips as you lean towards Natsu. "HEY PLUE?! DID YOU FIND MORE SNACKS?!" Natsu asked excitedly. "Huh?" You open your eyes seeing that Natsu was now with Plue stuffing his face with candy. You sweatdrop. "Then who's...?" You turn to see you were now on top of Happy who was blushing. A sly smile on his face as he blinks his eyes. "Please...be gentle..." He cooed. This caused you to blush as Happy's signature 'WHOA' was heard. You growl angrily and swat Happy across the room. "AHHH!" He cried. He then hit a wall.

You each then relaxed in Lucy's room later on. "Do you guys have any idea why Phantom attacked us oout of the blue like that?" Lucy asked. "Im afraid not..." Erza said. "We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past..." "We have?" You asked confused. "You were only there for some of them...most of the times you were at the Magical House..." Gray said. "Yes..." Erza said nodding. "Damn...Im missing alot..." You said. "If gramps wasnt so scared of them we could wipe out those punks once and for all" Natsu moped.

"C'mon you know Master isn't afraid of them Natsu. You seem to be forgetting he's one of the 10 Wizard Saints" Gray said. Lucy asked about the Wizard Saints and Erza explained it to her. Natsu slammed the table. "He is afraid! He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!" Natsu yelled. "Use your inside voice!" Lucy cried. "Who the hell made you teacher?! Did I not tell you earlier to sit your bitch ass down?!" With that you throw a pillow at Lucy. "OW!" She cried.

"It's not true and you know it! Its just like Master and Mira said it's not worth the fight. The Magical World is at stake here" Gray said. "Are they that strong?" Lucy asked. "Hell no! Don't even say that in my house!" You said. "Yeah they ani't got nothing on us!" Natsu said. "If we engage them in battle neither guild would survive..." Erza said calmly. You turn to her. "Yeah...?" You lean forward a bit and cock an eyebrow. "...How you know?" "...There strength equals ours..." Erza said. You stare at her for a moment and then nod. "Oh Ight!"

"The Phantom's Master is also one of the 10 Wizard Saints. They also have an elete group of members similar to our S Class known as the Element 4. However their biggest threat maybe black steel Gajeel. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer..." Erza explained. "No way he's a Dragon Slayer too?! I thought Kitsuna and Natsu were the only ones!" Lucy cried. Your eyes bulged in fear. "St-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-steel DRAGON?! Everyone turned to you with looks of confusion or worry. "What's with you all of a sudden? You alright?" Gray asked. You thought to yourself about the guy you slept with at the club a few nights after you came back from Galuna Island. You remembered he had steel piercings across his nose and he had some dragon like scent.

"So if he's an Iron Dragon Slayer does that mean he eats iron?!" Lucy asked. You widen your eyes and clutched your head. "Oh my GOD..." "Tsuna? What's wrong?" Natsu asked worridly. "Oh...MY GOD..." You said shaking your head. "Kitsuna tell us whats wrong!" Erza demanded. "Ulfla ja juugra..." You said. **(Me: 'I slept with a dragon...')** Fuse bursted out laughing. "Ha haaa! Your screwed lady!" "What? What did she say?" Gray asked. You shake your head. You couldn't tell the others that you slept with the person who destroyed the Guild. They'd go crazy.

Natsu grabbed your arm tightly. You looked up at him seeing a look of anger and worry in his eyes. "Tell us whats wrong Tsuna! We can HELP YOU! PLEASE!" "Natsu...I...I..." You began. The doorbell then rang. "Who's at the door?" Erza asked. "Oh I...I just remembered..." You said getting up. Natsu letted go of your arm and glared at you. You walk over to the door and open it revealing a man with cash. "...I have a customer..." "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked. Your customer grinned. "Ooh! And you already got dressed up for it too!" He said. "C'mon this way..." You said taking his arm and leading him towards your room. You avoided Natsu's eyes the whole time and shut the door behind you. "I won't forget about this Tsuna..." You heard Natsu whisper from the door. Your eyes twitched when he said that. You quickly lead the man to your bed...

The next morning you woke up feeling groggy and sore from last night but it was nothing you couldn't handle. You turn to the side seeing the man from last night was sleeping soundly next to you. You lift off your covers and climb on top of the man. "Hey..." You said. The man slowly opened his eyes and smiled at you. "Hey..." He said as he stroked your hip. You cock an eyebrow and slap his hand off with your hair strand. "Don't be getting cute! You owe me 20,000 Jewel from last night!" You said.

The man smirked and instantly flipped you onto the bed and pinned your arms. "WAH!" You cried. "Yeah I get it..." The man said. "But are you sure we can't have a little more fun?" He asked as he slowly slipped off your lingerie straps. You giggle and stroke the man's cheek with your hand. "You know? It's gonna cost ya extra..." "No problem baby...I got plenty of cash!" The man said. You grin. "Works for me!" The man leaned towards to roughly kiss your lips massaging his tongue against yours. You giggle and moan feeling the warm kiss.

Your legs wrapped around the man's back which pressed his tight abs against your body and mixed your tongue with his. Your hand moved down towards his boxers and slowly began sliding them down a a bit. The man pulled away from you and began nibbling and kissing your neck. You close your eyes and let out loud moans as you hold his head.

You then started smelling a familiar scent...like a dragon and it wasn't coming from the man you were with. You slowly fluttered your eyes seeing a little hue of pink spikes. You gasp and shoot your eyes open only to see Natsu standing over you with a bored look on his face. You screamed and push the man off of you. He fell to the ground with a loud _THUND! _"WHAT THE HELL?!" The man shouted. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" You asked shocked. "I was worried about you..." Natsu said. "Can't you see I'm sleeping here?!" You asked as you pointed to the man. Natsu didn't seem to get the situation as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

You turned seeing the man who was finally dressed as he zipped up his pants. "Where are you going?" You asked. "IM OUT! I didn't think you had company!" The man said as he slammed 20,000 Jewel on your desk. He walked out the room and left. You took the Jewel. "Natsu...what are you REALLY doing here?" You asked glaring at him. Natsu sat on the bed. "You seemed sad last night so...I came to check up on you..." Natsu said. You sighed. "Natsu...I" You look up at him seeing the worried look in his eyes.

You just couldn't spit it out. You couldn't tell him that you just slept with Gajeel: The Iron Dragon Slayer. "...Nothing..." You said turning to the side. "...I won't take that for an answer..." Natsu said a bit darkly. A look of disbelief spreads on your face when you turned to him. "...What?" Suddenly the door to Lucy's room then slammed open. You and Natsu turn seeing Erza at the door. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

You each later on walked through the Magnolia SouthGate Park that morning. You were still in you lingerie and didn't care if others saw you. You each walk through a field of people towards a tree. "Excuse us! We're from their guild! Please let us through!" Erza said as each of you passed through the crowd. You each stopped and gasped seeing Levy, Jet and Troy hung and injured at the trees. Levy looked the most injured. Her vest was open to expose her yellow bikini. On her stomach was the Phantom Guild Symbol

"UH UH!" You said in disapprovingly. "LEVY!" Lucy cried. "Jet! Troy!" Gray cried. Natsu looked crazy. He was furious. "PHANTOM LORD DID THIS!" You then saw Master Makarov walk through the crowd with his staff. He looked angry. "Master..." Erza said. "I can take on headquaters being reduced to rubble...But I will NOT let harm come to my children without taking REVENGE!" Master yelled as he cracked his staff.

He then glowed a yellow aura. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT!" He then turned to you. "Kitsuna! Sound the alarm for WAR!" Master ordered. You nodded. You walked towards the tree and jumped high and landed on a branch. A serious look on your face spreads as you turn to the crowd. You slowly strip off your lingerie which made people in the crowd gasp. You were now in a leopard print fur bikini. You close your eyes and let out a loud howl...

...One by one PokeDigi's appeared from the skies, the land, the water and even underground surrounding you coming for your aid. You finally stopped howling and look at the large size of PokeDigi's that appeared. Fuse flew towards you and looked at the crowd of PokeDigi's. "This is gonna be one big ass war..." He said. You nodded in agreement...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The fire and voodoo magic busted down the doors of the Phantom Lord Guild along with the sign and a few members creating smoke. The smoke cleared showing Natsu on a giant Moltres.**(Me: Molres: Pokemon Original Series). **With him was Charzard, Chimchar, Tepig and Agumon. You were currently flying on a Sparromon.**(Me: Sparromon: Digimon Fusion Series...be sure to check out my completed trilogy of the Digimon Fusion-Hunters Series if you haven't ;))** With you both were the Fairy Tail members and thousands more of PokeDigi's "POKEDIGI'S AND FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Master annouced.

You watched as Phantom Guild Members charged for Natsu and his little fire gang. "ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!" Natsu shout. Natsu then jumped off of Moltres and landed a fire attack on them. Moltres and Charzard followed with a Flame Thrower attack. Chimchar follows with a Flame Wheel attack. You watched as Tepig used Flame Charge on a few Phantom Guild Members while Agumon set a guild members hair on fire with his Pepper Breath.

You saw a few guild members charged for you. You got in a dance pose. "JYNX! KAZEMON! VOODOO DRAGON DANCE FUSION!" You said. **(Me: Jynx: Pokemon Original Series) (Me: Kazemon: Digimon Frontier Series) **Streams of teal dragon slayer magic come out of your fingertips towards Kazemon and Jynx bringing them together. They then fuse up. "Jynxazemon!" They said. They were now a butterfly humanoid creature with blonde hair wearing Jynx's clothes which were in a form of a bikini. They had purple skin and Jynx's big kissy lips. "GO!" You ordered.

They then went to attack Phantom Guild members. You Dragon Voodoo Dance Fused a few more PokeDigi's before jumping off of Sparromon. "Sparromon!" You said. "RIGHT!" Sparromon said. She charged up her jets. "NO STOP!" You ordered. Sparromon looked at you confused. "Huh?!" You then tossed her your iphone 6. She barely caught it with her short limbs. "Get this fight for Instagram for me ok? Thanks!" You said before going into battle. Although you assumed Sparromon sweatdropped. You attacked the Phantom Guild Members with your Dance Voodoo Magic. You were really nervous afraid you might end up with Gajeel. You smelt his scent after all and did your best to avoid it.

Normal POV:

The fight was going on pretty well! Macao and Wakaba fought alongside Serviper and Gastly. **(Me: Serviper: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: Gastly: Pokemon Original Series)**

Astamon was with Alzack and Bisca as the three of them specialized in gun weapons. "Gun's Magic...GO!" Alzack then procceded to shoot multiple magic shots at Phantom Members. "That was my Spark Shot!" Little did he know a guild member from Phantom was about to jump him. "EAT THIS!" The Guild Member said. "...Hero Fire!" Astamon said. He along with Bisca then shot the GuildMember. Alzack turned to them. "Nice shooting guys!" "Hmph!" Astamon said. "Your not bad at all lil' Asti! You outta consider joining our group for a change!" Bisca said. Astamon said nothing and went back to fighting. Bisca and Alzack smiled at him. "These PokeDigi's are really something!" Alzack said. Bisca nodded in agreement and went to help Astamon.

Master Makarov fought alongside Cherubimon and Giratina as the three giants dominated the place.**(Me: Cherubimon: Digimon Frontier Series) (Me: Giratina: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series).**

Erza fought alongside Mervamon. "We move as one!" Erza said. "Right!" Mervamon said. The two of them brought out their swords. Erza requiped into her Fire Empress Armor. She attacked with Fire Magic while Mervamon slashed Phantom Guild Members.**(Me: Mervamon: Digimon Fusion Series) **"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!" Mervamon demanded. "WHERE IS GAJEEL AND THE ELEMENT FOUR?!" Erza demanded.

Reedus fought alongside Ekakimon as the two fought with drawings.**(Me; Ekakimon: Digimon Hunters Series)** Laki fought alongside Woodmon. "Wood Make Magic..." Laki began. She then rambled some nonsense as she attacked with wood alongside Woodmon. **(Me: Woodmon: Digimon Adventure Series)**

Happy and Fuse fought alongside Gatomon and Meowth. **(Me: Gatomon: Digimon Adventure Series) (Meowth: Pokemon Original Series)** Phantom Guild Members surround them. "GET THE CATS!" They yelled. "Let's show em bozos what we got!" Meowth said. "Wait a sec! If your a Poke how is that you can talk?" Happy asked. "Well your talking! What's it to you pal?!" Meowth asked rudely. "Less talking more fighting...Lightning Claw!" Gatomon then slashed a Phantom Members face. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. "Wire Voodoo Magic...Heart Taser!" A stream of wires then come out of Fuse's paws and tases a few members. "FURY SWIPES!" Meowth then scratched multiple guild members. "That was for you!" Meowth said winking at Gatomon. "Hmph!" Gatomon said turning away. Happy then attacked by throwing food and stuffing them into their mouths.

"WHAT KINDS OF CATS ARE THESE?!" A guildmember asked. Happy and Fuse's eyes glow darkly. Happy held a watermelon while Fuse choked a few members with his wires. "You have a problem with cats?!" They ask darkly. "No sir!" A guild member cried. "Yeah that'll teach you to mess with cats!" Meowth said. "YEAH!" With that Gatomon and Meowth launch a double scratch attack on a members eyes making him bleed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The members screamed.

Gray was currently with Frigimon, Glaceon, Vanillte, Regice, and IceDevimon. **(Me: Regice: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: IceDevimon: Digimon Tamers Series) **"You ready guys?" Gray asked. Gray's little ice gang nodded. "On my cue...ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray then made an ice floor. Glaceon, Vanillte and Regice follow with an ice beam. "Ice Breath!" Frigimon said as she made an icy wind. "Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon said making it rain ice. All the ice attacks hit all the Phantom Guild Members freezing them.

Your POV:

You saw Natsu eat up some fire declaring that he had a fire in his belly. You tackled a Phantom Guild Member and pinned him down. You digged in his pocket and pull out some Bets headphones and a iphone 6 plus. "No please! That was a gift from my mommy!" He cried. "And now it's my dinner!" You said. You then devour the iphone 6 plus and the Bets heads. "Mmm...Bets headphones are a good choice but why do you have the iphone 6 plus?" You asked. The Phantom Guild members looked at you crazy. "SHE JUST ATE AN IPHONE AND HEADPHONES!" One cried. "THIS GUY JUST ATE FIRE!" Another cried. "ARE THEY ONE OF THEM?!" "ROAR OF THE VOODOO/FIRE DRAGON!" You and Natsu said in unison as you both blasted your Dragon Slayer Magic at a few members.

You,Natsu and Gray jump back until you were each back to back with each other with more guild members surrounding you all. Fire was on Natsu's fist, Ice was on Gray's fist and teal voodoo magic was on your fist. "You guys aren't bad for a couple of snowmen" Natsu said to Gray. "I could say the same about you pyro's" Gray said. You laughed. "Son I am having the time of my LIFE! All this is gonna be on Instagram!" You said. "Seriously?!" Gray asked turning to you. "Good! I want people to see me in action!" Natsu said grinning.

"Yo! Sparromon?! You getting all this?!" You asked looking up at Sparromon. You looked seeing Sparromon at the ceiling filming with your iphone 6 while dodging magic attacks and defending herself. She looked like she was struggling. "I could really use some help!" She cried. You smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you!" You said smiling. You then go back to fight alongside Natsu and Gray along with the PokeDigi's.

**Request Board Aftermath:**

**_Natsu, Kitsuna, Fuse and Happy are shown as semi chibi's by a request board._**

**Fuse: Man that was some fight with the PokeDigi's! It really got me pumped!**

**Natsu: Oh man! We totally left Lucy behind didn't we?!**

**Happy: We sure did and I bet she's gonna be pretty angry at us when we get back...**

**Kitsuna: Hell with that bitch! Her fault for being late!**

**Fuse: I like seeing Lucy angry...so HOT!**

**Natsu: If Lucy's mad it's gonna be bad news for us...maybe we should bring her a souvenir!**

**Fuse: I could give her, her panties back!**

**Kitsuna: Oh how bout this?*Punches stomach an coughs out Bets headphones and iphone 6 plus***

**Fuse: Gross! Is that the stuff you devoured from earlier?**

**Kitsuna: Yup! Lucy would like this! She always wanted an iphone and headphones. I'm being thoughtful since she can't afford one.**

**Happy: Aye! But knowing her she'd probably would want money for buying food or rent or something**

**Kitsuna,Natsu,Happy and Fuse: NEXT TIME: Lucy Heartfillia!**

**Natsu: Oh no! I think I just heard her voice!**

**Happy: Uh oh she's coming to get us!**

**Fuse: For what?**

**Happy: Our money! Natsu! Tsuna! You better hide it!**

**Kitsuna: No way in hell is she getting my money!**

**Natsu: I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!**

R&R! BIG CHAPTER I KNOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BYE!


	21. The Phantom Lord Jampack!

This will be a multi chap in one featuring Episode 22-24!

** CUE RECAP**

**...**

** CUE OPENING CREDITS**

**...**

** ENJOY!**

As you all continued fighting you heard the sound of a loud bang. You each turned around seeing a shadowy figure on top of the Phantom Lord sign. The figure snickered in amusement. You shiver knowing who the snicker belonged to. "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer...Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza said. This only made you shiver even more. Gajeel's eyes glowed a deep red. Nab out of nowhere decided to attack Gajeel but Gajeel immediately punched iron at Nab knocking him along with several Phantom Guild Mates out.

Gajeel jumped down bringing his iron arm back to normal. "Show me what you got! Unless if you guys are to scared to face the Iron Dragon Slayer!" Gajeel said. You gasp and slowly stepped back a few feet only to bump into a warm wall. You turned back seeing the warm wall were a pair of warm tight abs. You glanced up seeing Natsu with a worried look on his face. "Tsuna...what's wrong? You look so scared..." He said. You shake your head and then hid behind Natsu. "Tsuna!" He said. "I'm not coming out!" You whimper. "Why?!" Natsu asked. _BOOM! _You and Natsu turned seeing Gajeel beating down on Elfman. Gajeel punched him in the stomach using an iron fist sending him flying. You gasped. "Elfman!"

Natsu charged for Elfman jumping on his stomach and punched Gajeel with fire. Gajeel was sent flying towards a counter that was near you. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said. Instead of admiring Natsu's sexiness when he said that you watched in horror when Gajeel got up. "So the rumors are true huh?" Gajeel asked. "But from what I heard I thought Fairy Tail had two Dragon Slayers!" He said. You gasped and hid deeper behind the wall. "Now where is she...AH!" You then felt a iron arm snake around your waist. "Eeek!" Before you could protest the iron arm yanked you across the room until you were instantly pulled towards a grinning Gajeel.

You shriek in horror. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "LET HER GO!" Gray yelled. You were too scared to do anything. Gajeel slowly stroked your cheek. "Ah...I thought I recongized that pretty face..." He said in his sexy voice. This made you shiver. "You missed me babe?" He asked as he slowly scratched your right ear. Everyone from both guilds gasped and murmured. "Babe?" "Are they dating?" "Gajeel and her?" "Well they are both Dragon Slayers..." "When did that happen?" "Tsuna? How do you know him?" Natsu asked. You turned to him seeing the angry look in his eyes which made you wince. "You mean you haven't told him about...us?" Gajeel asked. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN 'US'?!" Natsu asked angrily as fire surrounded his fists. "You haven't heard? I f***ed around with this bitch HARD!" Gajeel said proudly. The entire guildhall erupted with multiple gasps all at once.

You grew nervous. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Erza asked angrily. "WHAT?! Is that true Tsuna?!" Natsu asked looking hurt. You began shaking. "I...um...he..." "HE WHAT?!" Gray asked angrily. You summoned fake tears. "...HE RAPED ME!" You cried. More gasps erupted in the guildhall and murmurs of pity surrounded you. Gajeel looked angrily. "WHAT THE HELL?! NO I DID NOT! THIS W****-" He was then interuppted when the guild hall began shaking. You all turned seeing Natsu erupted with fire. A furious expression on his face. "You...YOU MONSTER! YOU RAPED TSUNA! YOU CALL YOURSELF A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Natsu shouted.

You pushed Gajeel away from you and scurried to the other side. Gajeel grinned at Natsu. "SO WHAT?! Who says Dragon Slayers can't have a good f***? Your just mad I slept with your little girlfriend and f***ed her big ass!" Gajeel laughed. You blushed as Natsu growled angrily. Gajeel grinned."...and it felt GREAT!" _BOOOOOOOM! _Natsu punched Gajeel to the other side of the room again. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU TO NEVER TOUCH TSUNA OR ANY OTHER GIRL AGAIN!" Natsu roared.

As the two Dragon Slayers fought it out you felt a hand touch your shoulder. You turned around seeing that it was Gray. Next to him was Erza and a few other guildmates with worried looks on their faces. "Guys?" You asked. "If he raped you why didn't you do anything?" Gray asked. "Knowing you...you could have fought back" Erza said. "I was...too scared..." You muttered. Cana brought you into a hug. "It's okay...Natsu's taking care of it...we're here for you..." You looked surprised but you hated yourself right now because you just completely lied to everyone. But you just couldn't bare to explain to everyone that you just slept with Gajeel for money after all he's done to your guild.

_BANG! _Instantly you each saw someone fall through the ceiling and crash onto the floor. You looked seeing Master Makarov on the ground green as Shrek. "It's Gramps!" Natsu cried. "Is he okay?!" Gray asked. "Oh my god!" You cried. "Master!" Erza cried. You each ran over to him. You kneeled down next to Cana while Erza held him. "My power...my magic power..." Master muttered. "Master calm down..." Erza said. "What happened to him?" Cana asked. "He looks beat..." Fuse said. You turned back. "Audino! Cutemon! Come heal him!" You said. "Audino!" Audino said. "Okay kyu!" Cutemon said. **(Me: Audino: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Me: Cutemon: Digimon Fusion Series) **

Both of them went to heal the Master the best they could. "I don't sense magic energy from him at all!" Gray said. "Gray, are you saying he's an ordinary Old Man now?" Elfman asked. "No that can't be!" Happy cried. "C'mon Gramps you can pull through this!" Natsu said. "I don't understand! Gramps is so powerful! How did they beat him?" Gray asked. The Phantom Guild automatically charged for you all seeing how you were each weak without the Master. You and Natsu took out a few with your Dragon Slayer Magic.

"WE MUST RETREAT! EVERYONE BACK TO THE GUILD AT ONCE!" Erza ordered. You currently had a Phantom Guild Member's organs twisted up when she said this. You let him go and turned back to her. Fairy Tail Guild members protested. "RETREAT! THATS AN ORDER!" Erza said. Fairy Tail Guild Members left one by one. You saw Sparromon carry the Master out the guild and flew out. You slowly followed everyone only to feel an arm grab yours.

You turned back seeing Natsu. "Don't go..." He said. "Natsu?" You asked. Natsu pulled you close to him. "Your not leaving...not yet...not until we get revenge on the guy who raped you..." He said. _'He didn't rape me...I'm just a stupid liar...' You thought sadly. _You slowly back away from Natsu's grasp but he pulled you even closer to his chest. "Tsuna...stay with me...please..." He whispered towards your ear. You felt the tips of his lips brush against your ear. You enjoyed that feeling. "Oh Natsu..." You said as he hugged him back.

"So what happened with that Lucy girl?" Gajeel asked. This caught both of your attentions as you both look up at Gajeel talking with another guy. You overheard them say they had Lucy locked away. "No way!" Natsu said. "Is something wrong?" Happy asked. "Didn't you all hear? Erza said we gotta go" Fuse said. "The white girl...she got kidnapped!" You cried. "GAJEEL!" Natsu shouted. "We'll finish this someday...Salamander..." Gajeel said. He then turned to you and winked. "See you around Dragon Dancer..." With that Gajeel and the guy disappeared. You blushed and growled. _'I can't believe I slept! With that GUY!' You thought._

More of the Phantom Guild Members chased after Fairy Tail. You and Natsu grabbed a hold of one member by his shirt. The member looked scared seeing you and Natsu having dark glows in your eyes. "No the Salamander...the Dragon Dancer...and those cats!" The guy cried. "You got it buddy!" Natsu said darkly. "YOU are gonna do what WE say!" You say devilishly. Orange and teal aura surrounds you and Natsu. "NOW LETS CHAT!"

The four of you walked along through the mountains to get to headquarters. Natsu dragged the boy along the rough ground. You personally had the guy stripped to his boxers for your own amusement. "What are we doing now?" Happy asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna go save Lucy!" Natsu said. You looked down at the guy. "So where is she?" "How should I know?! I don't know Lucy!" The guy cried. "DON'T GIVE HER ATTITUDE PAL!" Natsu shouted. With that he burned to guy with fire making him scream in agony. "You better start talking or Im gonna punish you next!" You said. "BUT YOU'VE PUNISHED ME ENOUGH!" The guy cried. "YOU'VE STRIPPED MY-" You then make quick dance motions with your hands feeling the boys bones from inside his body. You saw his ribs pop up and down from under his chest. He screamed in pain. "IM SERIOUS I DON'T KNOW!" The guy cried. "PUT OUT THE FIRE AND STOP THE VOODOO!"

"One of your guys already raped my friend!" Natsu yelled. You winced seeing your lie still didn't die. "But if you guys hurt another one of my friends. I SWEAR I'LL BURN EACH OF YOU INTO A PILE OF ASHES!" Natsu said darkly. You looked a bit scared at his words and wondered if Natsu would do the same to you when he finds out you lied about Gajeel raping you. "HEADQUATERS IS UP AHEAD THEY PROBABLY LOCKED HER UP IN THERE!" The guy yelled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Natsu shouted. The guy began to cry. "What a PUSSY! Fuse get this footage for Vine!" You said. "You got it!" Fuse then pulled out the iphone 6 and filmed the guy crying. "Oh! You got 689K likes for the PokeDigi-Fairy Tail Phantom Fight! With an addition of 100K followers!" Fuse said. "FOR REAL?!" You asked happily.

"NATSU! KITSUNA!" You heard. You each then looked up in the air seeing Lucy fall from the sky. "My worst fear came true...it's raining white girls!" You said. Happy and Fuse sweatdropped at that. "LUCY!" Natsu cried running towards her. You followed. Before she could hit the ground for you or Natsu to catch her a yellow bat flying pad caught her. You smiled knowing who it was. Lucy looked at the creature confused. "Huh? Who are you?" "No need to worry Lucy! I'm Sparromon!" Sparromon said. Lucy nodded. "Thank you Sparromon..."

You all finally found them near some rubble where Sparromon set Lucy down. "Thank you Sparromon" You said. Sparromon smiled and began flying away. "Wait where are you going?" You asked. "Back to Nene!" Sparromon said before flying up towards the sky. "Who's Nene?" You asked confused. You turned back seeing Natsu untying Lucy's ropes. "There ya go...are you ok?" "That guy didn't touch ya did he?" Fuse asked. Lucy shook her head. "No...I'm fine..." "That's good news...Ok we better get back to the guild" Happy said. "For what?!" You asked annoyed. "Yeah we're already here! Lets get em!" Natsu said.

"Erza told us to retreat!" Happy said. "Cause she's a wimp! I'll face those guys by myself if I have to!" Natsu said. "But you saw what they did to the Master! Your not strong enough!" Happy cried. The two continued to bicker. You look at them sadly. "Guys?" Natsu and Happy turned to you. "Can I tell you something?" You asked. "Sure...what's up?" Natsu asked. "...Gajeel...he...didn't rape me..." You said looking to the ground. "WHAT?! Yes he did! That's how he knew you right?" Natsu asked. "...I lied..." You said. This made Natsu and Happy gasp. "...He didn't rape me..." You said. "...I slept with him...at the Magical House..." You said looking up at him.

Natsu had a crazy look in his eyes like he wanted to kill somebody. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" You winced and turned away. "Yeah but...I didn't know he was part of Phantom Lord and-" Natsu had gripped hard on your arm squeezing it tightly making you wince. "Tsuna..." He said. "Natsu?" You asked worridly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER DRAGON!" He shouted. "Another Dragon?" You asked confused. You gasped seeing his eyes. A tiny tear in his right eye. _'Wait...is he jealous?' You thought. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED!" He shouted. "Your hurting me Natsu!" You cried. "WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" He cried.

"Im sorry...I'm so sorry..." You heard Lucy cry. You each turned to her. Lucy began to cry. "Whoa! What's with you? Why you crying?" You asked worriedly. "Yeah if theres one thing I don't like it's seeing a pretty girl in tears..." Fuse said. "All of this...everything...it's my fault!" Lucy cried. "Girl what you talking about?" You sighed. "I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" Lucy cried. "I love staying with you guys! Because I love being here at Fairy Tail!"

"Hey what's wrong? Your crying! Why are you upset?" Natsu asked. "You can tell us..." Happy said. "Need a hug?" Fuse asked. Lucy instantly grabbed Fuse and hugged him towards her breasts. Fuse grinned and hugged back poking at her breasts. Strangely Lucy didn't seem to mind as she sobbed into his golden fur. "Your one of us! You don't have to leave!" Natsu said. "C'mon lets go back to the guild" Happy said. "Yeah ok...I guess we oughta..." Natsu said.

You turned to Lucy. "C'mon white girl get up! I'll carry you if I have to" You said. Your hair strands make their way towards Lucy to grab her but Natsu carries her first. "I got her!" He said coldly. You watched as Natsu put Lucy on his back and began walking away. "Lets go..." He said. You sighed seeing how Natsu was still mad at you. Of course you knew that he wasn't gonna keep the Gajeel thing a secret...

You all soon made it back to the guild. You were back in your metal steel bikini outfit. As expected Natsu told everyone that you slept with Gajeel for money and everyone refused to speak to you. You stayed with Lucy the whole time to comfort her. Mostly to avoid mean glares and call outs from the other members. Lucy told you guys something VERY interesting.

_Flashback Earlier:_

"You see I left my home from my dad...I'm a runaway..." Lucy explained. "You serious?" Gray asked. "So that's why they're after you?" Natsu asked. "I don't believe it! You ran away from home?" Happy cried. You widen your eyes slowly taking in the information. "Runaway...?" You glance down at Lucy who was in tears. "Ke fla ju..." You said sadly. **(Me: 'Just like me...') **Lucy looked up at you. "Kitsuna?" You kneeled down a bit to hug Lucy. "Kitsuna!" "Shh...it's ok...you don't have to go anywhere...you don't have to leave or go home if you don't want to...your one of us!" You said. "Kitsuna!" Lucy said surprised. You patted her back a bit. "Meh kula shu ma li ka tedo...kluma falto sha mego...tula maltodo seh glujo..." You said smoothly. **(Me: 'Your a runaway just like me...we both must have our reasons...but I won't let them take you away...') **"What?" Lucy asked confused. You could tell the others were confused but you continued hugging her.

_End of Flashback:_

Lucy sat on a barrel while Natsu leaned on a wall. You sat on another barrel next to her squeezing her shoulder a bit or brushing a bit of her hair out of her eyes to comfort her repeatedly saying 'Its ok' every now and then. Gray turned to Lucy. "Don't worry we'll get em back for this" "I know...Im not worried about that...It's just...all my fault..." Lucy said. "Stop saying that...it's ok..." Fuse said as he squeezed her breast. It was his personal way of 'soothing' women. Lucy again didn't seem to mind.

"Why'd you hide the truth from us Lucy?" Happy asked. "Don't be prying into her business! The girl has her reasons!" You say defensively as you put a hand on her shoulders. "Kinda like how you slept with one of the Phantom Men?" A guildmate asked. your ears droop in sadness. "LAY OFF ALREADY!" Natsu shouted. "DON'T SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" You winced and turned to Natsu seeing the angrily look in his eyes when he glared at the guildmate who looked scared. _'So...is he over it now?' You thought._ "No I'm not over it Tsuna...if that's what your thinking..." Natsu said sadly. You gasped. "I still can't believe you slept with him...another dragon..." You frowned sadly. "Oh Natsu..."

"Kitsuna it's ok...I'll tell them..." Lucy said. You all then turned to her. "Theres just no way to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in casual conversation...I wasn't trying to hide anything...I've been gone for a year and my father didn't care..." _'Maybe that may seem that way to you...but...my father is going crazy right now about me...I wonder if he sent Royal Fenie subjects into this world...It's getting me worried...' You thought. _"Now all of a sudden he wants me to come home?! He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back...I HATE HIS GUTS!" Lucy cried.

You squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. "Still if I haven't had run away none of this would have ever happened..." Lucy said. Her words made you feel guilty. "No don't say that!" You squeezed her shoulder even tighter. "OWWW!" She cried. "Oh! Sorry!" You said as you took her hand off her shoulder. "It's ok..." Lucy said. "I brought trouble to the guild and it's all because of my selfish choices...I'm so very sorry...I'm just gonna go back home..." Lucy said. "No don't!" You cry as you grab her hand. Lucy gives you a confused look. "IF YOU GO BACK YOU'LL REGRET IT! HE'LL PROBABLY JUST LAUGH AT YOU AT THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T ACHIEVE YOUR GOAL! AND HE'LL JUST FORCE YOU TO BECOME SOMETHING YOUR NOT AND MAKE YOU THE PERFECT LITTLE BITCH HE WANTS YOU TO BE AND YOU'LL FEEL LIKE S*** ALL YOUR LIFE AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU WILL KNOW AND YOU'LL FEEL LIKE A DISGRACE!" You cry out.

Everyone just stared at you in surprise and shock. Fuse facepalmed. "Um...what are you talking about?" Gray asked. "I...um..." You blush in embarassment. You turn to Fuse for help. He was still face palming. You sighed and looked to the ground. "I don't get what you just said...but that's not gonna change my mind..." Lucy said. "I don't know about that...I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion..." Natsu began. You did your best not to cry at that one comment. "Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, getting scared when Tsuna goes mad or calls you a white girl, going on adventures evening though you freak out all the time, thats the Lucy you really are!" Natsu said.

"You said you'd wanted to stay with us right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? C'mon who are you trying to kid? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. You smile and take Lucy's hand in yours. "He means... don't go home Lucy...we care about you...even me..." You admitted. "That's a first!" Fuse muttered. "Aye..." Happy said. "Tsuna's right! No more running because you belong here with us!"Natsu said. Lucy began to sob. "C'mon don't cry it's just not like you!" Gray said. "Real men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman cried. Lucy then cried. "C'mere white girl!" You brought her into a hug. Lucy bursted into tears. "I'M...NOT...WHITEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy sobbed as she hugged you back. You felt her tears spill onto your back. "I got you...it'll be alright..." You said patting her back.

You each then heard a loud BOOM and rumbling from outside. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "What's going on?!" Gray asked. "OUTSIDE!" Alzack cried. You each ran outside seeing the Phantom Guild walking on water with wooden spider like legs. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Natsu cried. "HOW DO WE FIGHT THAT THING?!" Wakaba cried. You turned to Fuse seeing that he was just as terrified. "Fuse?! What you doing?! That that footage for Instagram!" You ordered as you point at the guild. Fuse sweatdropped. "Is this really the time for that?!" "I don't care! I DON'T CARE! I WANT RATINGS! I WANT LIKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" You shout. "OKAY GEEZ!" Fuse cried as he pulled out your iphone 6 and began filming. Other guildmates shook their head at you seeing how you were eager for ratings.

Erza ran out in nothing but a pink towel. "Girl what you doing showering at a time like this? We in serious s*** now!" You yelled. "I never anticipating this! I can't believe they would go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza cried. You each saw a cannon shoot out from the guild hall windows. The cannon extended about 3 times. _'If a penis was that big I would NOT be complaining!' You thought. _The cannon charged up dark energy and into a giant ball. You sweatdropped. _'Okay I don't want a penis that big anymore...' You thought._ "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Erza shouted. Erza instantly ran making her towel fall off. Blood skyrocketed out of Fuse's nose and onto your iphone 6. "Dammit! Can't you do anything right?!" You asked angrily snatching the iphone 6 away. Fuse continued to stare at Erza naked until she requipped.

She then requipped into some heavy armor. "Is she gonna try to block the shot?" Bisca asked. "She crazy then!" You said. "I know! Theres no way her armor can deflect a shot that strong!" Alzack said. The charge shot grew bigger. "ERZAAAAAAA!" Natsu cried. He ran towards her. You uncoil your hair strands and wrapped it around his waist. "LET ME GO!" Natsu cried as he struggled to break free. "OW!" You cry feeling your hair being yanked hard. Gray saw this and assisted in holding back Natsu. "WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP HER! HAVE FAITH!" Gray yelled. Each of you still had looks of horror on your faces. Because you were still holding back Natsu with your hair you couldn't focus on getting footage of Erza blocking the shot for Instagram.

The shot blasted and Erza summonded her shield along with a giant magic circle. Erza used all her energy to deflect the shot which shook the ground. Natsu kept screaming out her name but you and Gray kept holding him back. The shot destroyed Erza's shield one by one eventually breaking off her armor sending her flying back. Unfortunently the shot had already disappeared. Erza now in her normal clothes tumbled back onto the ground.

"Oh my god!" You instantly brought your hair back to your head and ran over to Erza's side. Natsu did the same. "You ok? Say something!" Natsu cried. "Audino! Cutemon!" You call. "Kyu!" Cutemon said nodding. "Audino!" Audino said. The two of them ran over to Erza side to heal her. Erza gave a small smile and opened one eye. "Thank you..." "Happy to help kyu!" Cutemon said smiling. "Audino..." Audino said. "Makarov has fallen...and now Erza can no longer stand..." You heard through the Phantom Guild Speaker. "The chances of victory have slipped your fingers...surrender Lucy Heartfili-" "-F*** YOU!" You shout.

Everyone in the guild looked at you crazy. "WHAT?! You insolent little-" Phantom Master began. "-F*** F*** F***!" You shout. Everyone in the guild sweatdropped. "You foul mouthed little-" Master began. "-F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** YOU BITCH! WE ANI'T HANDING LUCY OVER TO NONE OF Y'ALL GO TO HELL!" You shout as you threw your iphone 6 at the guildhall making a crack in the window. Everyone in the guild gasped in surprised at what you just did. "Kitsuna! That was YOUR phone!" Fuse cried. "I don't give a DAMN about it! Because... IT ANI'T WORTH LOSING LUCY!" You shout. "YEAH!" The guildmates cheered. You then smirk at Fuse. "Besides...I have a 2 year contract with Apple! They said if any damages go onto my phone I can upgrade to the iphone 6 plus!" You say with a wink.

Fuse smirked back. "Should have known..." "No no! I actually don't want Lucy to go!" You said. "We don't either! We would never hand Lucy over to a monster like you!" Bisca said to Phantom. "YOU HEAR THAT? LUCY'S STAYING PUT!" Macao said. The other guild members yelled out calls of the same thing. "WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT! YOU'D HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!" Erza shouted. "YEAHHHHHH!" The guildmates cheered. "YOU CAN'T STOP ASKING NOW BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GIVING YOU ANY OTHER ANSWER! WE'RE TAKING EVERYONE OF YOU JERKS DOWN!" Natsu shouted. "YEAHHHHHHHHH!" The guildmates cheered.

"AUDINO!" Audino cried. You each turned seeing Erza was passed out. "Hey what happened?!" You cried. "We tried our best kyu! But she passed out kyu! Im sorry kyu!" Cutemon cried. "SHE WHAT?!" Gray cried. Creepy Phantom Ghosts automatically flew out from the guildhalls. "We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter Cannon" Cana said. "I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces! You with me Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Yeah!" You nodded. "Tsuna and I only got 15 minutes right?" Natsu asked. Cana nodded. "Okay boys! Lets go!" You said. You and Natsu ran and jumped up only for Fuse and Happy to catch either of you. You each flew up towards the Phantom Guild Hall.

You each then land on the tip of the Jupiter Cannon and punch it out. "Man this s***s hard!" You groan. "CRAP! We can't even scratch the surface!" Natsu cried. "What should we do?" Fuse asked. "Maybe we should try destroying it from the inside" Happy said. You and Natsu nodded. The four of you then jumped inside the cannon and ran for the inside. "Hey Natsu? About the whole...Gajeel thing..." You began. "...I forgive you!" Natsu said. "What?!" You asked confused. "You made up for it! You were being nice to Lucy when she was feeling down! That's a good enough apology for me!" Natsu said. You looked at him surprised. "But Natsu I slept with-" "-Say no more Princess...you were being a friend to Lucy and...I like seeing that side of you" Natsu said. You blushed. "Natsu...I..."

"You act cranky and angry most of the time towards a lot of people...but after today...I don't think you're all like that...inside...I think your a really sweet girl!" Natsu said with a wink. You flushed a deeper red and looked to the side. "...Mm...thanks..." "You lovvveeee her!" Happy cooed. Fuse laughed. "I DO NOT! QUIT IT!" You chuckled at that. You felt a heartwarming feeling in your body and you felt releaved and glad that Natsu wasn't mad at you anymore.

You each enter the room seeing clocks. "11 Minutes until Jupiter fires" the cannon said. "They must be using Lacrama to collect that magic energy" Happy said. "Yeah but why do they need one as big as that?" Natsu asked. "Word!" You said. "Whatever lets just blow it up!" Natsu said. "Im afraid I can't allow that..." A voice said. You looked down seeing a man in black and white hair in a ninja themes outfit. "As the member of the Eement Four I can't allow you to-" "Who the f*** is the skunk?!" You asked in disgust. The man glared at you. "SKUNK?! I am Totomaru of the Element Four!" Totomaru said.

"UH YEAH YEAH! You said that! What in gods name of hell do you want?!" You asked rudely. This made Natsu, Fuse and Happy sweatdropped at Totomaru looked at you in disgust. "Well aren't you a foul mouthed little-" "-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" You shout. This made Natsu, Happy and Fuse snicker as Totomaru widened his eyes as he flinched. He then glared at you. "Well if you must know I am here to stop you from destroying the Jupiter-" "-WHOA WHOA WHOA!" You interuppted. "WHAT?!" Totomaru asked angrily. You glare at him. "DONT ANSWER ME 'WHAT!' I am NOT WASTING 2 CHAPTERS HAVING TO FIGHT YOU AND DEAL WITH THIS S***!" You shout. "TSUNA?!" Natsu asked widening his eyes. "IM ABOUT TO BLOW THIS S*** RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW...VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The Jupiter Lacrama blew up to bits. Natsu, Happy, Totomaru and Fuse watched in shock and surprise seeing it blew up to bits. "Tsuna...You did it!" Natsu said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "Nice work!" Fuse said. You smiled. "Thanks..." Totomaru glared at you. You smirked. "You mad?" "I bet he is!" Natsu laughed. The ground then began to shake wildly. Your high heels couldn't bare to hold on much longer so you fell back only for a pair of arms to catch you. You looked up seeing that it was Natsu, his face just inches from yours. His coal black eyes melted into your syrupy amber ones. "Natsu..." You said. His eyes narrowed and you could tell he was smirking. "It's ok Tsuna...I got you..." He said smoothly. Your cheeks heated up like Natsu's fire when he said this and you could hear your heartbeat.

"Hey lovebirds? Incase if you haven't noticed the ground is shaking!" Fuse said. You saw Natsu blush a deep red and he immediately dropped you to the rubble. "OWWW!" You cry. "THE GROUND IS SHAKING?! OH NO!" Natsu cried. You huffed. _'AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIAR!' You thought as you slowly got up. _The ground shook even more which brought you all to the floor again. Totomaru grinned. "You Fairy Tailer's are THROUGH! PHANTOMS GIANT WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" The ground shook even more which made your stomach churn. You widen your eyes. "Oh HELL NO!"

You then turn seeing Natsu on the other side with his cute puffed cheek look as he was suffering motion sickness from the earthquake. "Natsu get up!" Happy cried. "Hurry!" Fuse said. "I can't..." Natsu murmurred. Your stomach growled. "NATSU! GET OVER HERE!" You shout as you clutch your stomach. You crawl across the floor pushing with two hair strands to support you along with using your wolf claws. Natsu groaned even more. "PLEASEEEEEEE!" You cry. You were now just an inch from Natsu as you felt your cheeks puff up. You reach across for Natsu and..."BLEH..." You suffered the same fate as Natsu due to being too late. _'You idiot! Bring your face to my boobs and comfort me!' You thought. _

_ "_Get up you losers!" Fuse cried as he kicked you. "Please! Go gotta!" Happy cried as he shook Natsu. Totomaru then jumped infront of you charging fire energy. "PREPARE TO DIE DRAGON SLAYERS!" Suddenly ice froze over his fists stopping the attack. "Hey what's going on? WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!" "Your not a man! YOUR A BACKWARDS SHOOTING SNOWFLAKE!" Elfman shouted as he punched Totomaru to the sky. Gray then scooped you up in his arms. "You alright?" He asked as he scratched your right ear. "YES! A MAN!" With that you grab Gray's head and pushed it towards your breasts. He struggles to break free and drops you to the ground. "CUT THAT OUT!" He shouts. "Sorry! Force of habit! Natsu here wouldn't comfort me!" You said as Natsu got up.

"Thanks you guys!" Natsu said. "You guys are so cool!" Happy said. "You sure showed him!" Fuse said. "So is this all that's left of the Jupiter Cannon?" Gray asked. "YEP! Tsuna blew it up instantly!" Natsu said scratching your right ear. "Aye! She's the coolest!" Happy said as he flew up to scratch your right ear. You giggle. "Thanks Happy" "You're pretty manly alright!" Elfman said as he scratched your right ear. "Um...I'm a woman..." You said sweatdropping. "Right now we need to split up and look for the power source if we want to save the city" Gray said.

"Man are we ever gonna catch a break?" Elfman asked. "Word! I haven't had Burger King or rabbits in the last 24 hours!" You said rolling your eyes. "C'mon! Lets do this guys!" Natsu said. "WAIT!" You cry. All the guys widen their eyes looking at you crazy. You point at the sky. "Look!" You call. Everyone turns towards the sky seeing a tiny white parachute. Attached to it was a white box that floated towards you. You grabbed it. "What is that thing?" Natsu asked. You look at the note and read it. "'Dear Tsuna, we heard about the incident with your previous iphone...since you were one of the first iphone buyers in all of Magnolia we are sending you this FREE iphone 6 plus! Take care of it! Love Apple'?" You grinned. "OH YEAH! SWAG! I GET A FREE PHONE!" You say excitedly as you unbox it.

Everyone else sweatdrops. "SERIOUSLY?!" Gray asks. You then flash them your new golden iphone 6 plus. "Whoa! Thats a manly looking phone!" Elfman said. "Im gonna download Instagram right now!" You said as you go on your iphone 6 plus. "...Ooh! This thing has finger print identification...whats this...Touch ID?!" You asked excitedly. "Son I'm already loving this!" Gray sweatdropped. "You're unbelievable!" "Aye..." Happy. "WHATEVA! Y'all just mad you still got the iphone 6!" You said. "Tsuna! We gotta go! C'MON!" Natsu said grabbing your arm. He then ran with you following. You kept pressing away at the screen. "Just gotta make one little order...on this one app..." You said.

**R&R guys! And stay tuned for the new opening and ending credits in the next chap! ;)**


	22. Wings of The Dancing Flame!

**YAY New opening...I personally hate this one but I LOVE the ending! Enjoy!**

** Fairy Tail Opening 3: Song: 'Ft' By: Funkist!**

_The first scene shows Natsu and Kitsuna standing on separate rocks at at canyon at night. Kitsuna dances a bit until she is in a position where she is elegantly posing as she stands on her tippy toes. With her two fingers pointed up, teal Dragon Slayer Magic erupts from them and creates a magical music energy in the sky. Natsu with a sad look on his face raises his fist up releasing flames from his fist. The fire spreads and mixes with Kitsuna's magic in the air. The title '_**_Fairy Tail' _**_is shown burning across the Fire/Voodoo Magic eventually burning up in the rising sky. Happy and Fuse fly out of nowhere to smile at the audience._

_ The scene switches showing Lucy and Gray on the ground hurt and injured. Happy comforts Lucy while Fuse checks on Gray. The four of them look up and smile seeing Natsu and Kitsuna standing on top of a defeated monster roaring. The scene then switches to Erza holding her sword as she stands in a rubble filled area. She turns back seeing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse smiling at her. Kitsuna who is next to a cheering Natsu smiles cooly with her hand on her hip while holding an iphone 6 plus in her other hand winking as she tilts her head cutely. Fuse is flying next to Happy with his arms folded smirking. Erza gives them all a smile of hope. The scene then switches to child Erza in the mountains at night in ripped clothing staring into a full moon. _

_ The scene then switches to Juvia walking away from her doll that she left on the ground. The scene then switches to child Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Natsu, Kitsuna, Happy and Master Makarov on a beach. Each of them smiling. The scene then switches to Laxus and Gajeel in a void with dark looks on their faces. A tiny defeated looking Kitsuna is shown looking sadly at the ground on her knees. Natsu then appears looking angry his fire surrounds his fist. He then wves it. The scene then switches to Loke. In the background shows him in his Celestial Spirit Form along with Aries. In the background shows Karen. The scene then switches to Lucy and her dad with a young crying Lucy in the background with a ruined riceball. The scene then switches to Erza in a halter dress underwater._

_ The scene then switches to the Tower of Heaven. The camera pans down showing Juvia, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Kitsuna, Natsu, Happy and Fuse with serious looks on their faces. They each charge towards the Tower of Heaven. The scene then switches to all the enemies. The scene then switches to Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Kitsuna and Natsu all using their magic to fight. The scene switches to Ultear, Jellal and his twin. The scene then shows multiple purple dark energy waves shooting out of the tower hitting Gray. Erza then flies with her Heaven's Wheel Armor until she requips again to fight Jellal for awhile. _

_Kitsuna and Natsu then jump up to fight Jellal all at once creating an explosion. The scene then shows Gray holding Juvia and Lucy holding Happy and Fuse. The scene then shows Erza in the Tower of Heaven in her newest requip. The scene then switches to Natsu and Kitsuna with looks of anger in their eyes as their magic surrounds them. The last scene then shows everyone in a purple void with Jellal having his cape open with all of his slaves inside. Below shows Juvia, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Fuse and Happy who are ready to fight. Fuse is shown holding Kitsuna's iphone 6 plus for footage._

**Seriously...I hated this opening...also this will be Episode 25 into 26 so...well ENJOY!**

After putting your iphone away you continued to run through the hallways with Natsu, Fuse and Happy to find the Phantom Lord's Master. "Hey guys? I just thought of something awesome!" Natsu said. You smirked at him as you continued running. "I'm listening..." "What's up?" Fuse asked. "What is it?" Happy asked. "When we put an end to the Master it will put an end to this crazy fighting!" Natsu said. "Good enough for me!" Fuse said. You nodded in agreement.

You each then enter a new hall. You look around seeing chapels and tinted windows. "What the? Are we in church?" You asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "CHURCH?!" "Ooh! Where do we go for Bible Study?" You asked. Everyone else sweatdropped. You smile sheepishly. "Sorry...but I LOVE church!" "Believe me...we know..." Natsu said. You giggled to yourself remembering the last time you, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Fuse went to church with Mirajane and Elfman. After all that you did then they vowed never to go to church again...with you at least.

A giant wave current blew the four of you up out of nowhere from under you which caused you and Natsu to fall. You each saw a wind tornado spin in place as you fell. You landed on your butt while Natsu fell on his head. The wind tornado cleared showing a guy in a green trench coat. "I will make both of your Dragon Wings wither and fall...and all that will remain is a Dragons corpse..." He said. "SAY WHAT?!" Natsu asked irritably. "The hell is this guy?" Fuse asked. "For real..." You said annoyed. "He's part of the Element Four!" Happy explained.

"My name is Aria..." He then lifted his head up a bit revealing his tears. "I am the strongest of the Element Four! I've come in hopes of hunting a dragon..." "I'm sorry baby but I can NOT take you seriously if you's crying!" You said. "Let me guess? Your a wind wizard right? I've dealt with your kind before!" Natsu said balling up a fist. "This guys a lot stronger than Erigore" Happy said. "You mean the fag? He's still alive an breathing?" You chuckled.

A man then walked in. "Order for Ms. Kitsuna Kardashian!" He said. You all turned to look at him. You smiled and waved. "Ooh! Right here! Right here!" Anime question marks leave everyones head as the man walked up to you and handed you a bag. "Um...Tsuna...what are you doing?" Natsu asked as you paid the man. "Burger King!" You said flashing him the bag. "NOW?!" Happy asked shocked. "WHEN DID YOU ORDER BURGER KING?!" Fuse asked shocked. "My new iphone!" You said showing them Burger King on the iphone 6 plus. You smiled. "There's an app for that!" Aria looked at you nervously. "Uh..." "LETS EAT!" Natsu said cheerfully.

You and Natsu plop down to the floor and dine for Burger King food and began pigging out. While you stuffed your mouth with BK Large Fries, Natsu stuffed his face with 3 BK Whoppers at once. "Hey! Lemmie get some!" Fuse said as he flew into the bag. "Don't eat my Fishy Kids Meal!" Happy cried as he flew in the Burger King bag after Fuse. The four of you pigged out as Aria stared at you dumbfounded as you suck up your Fruit Punch. "Are you...eating?" Aria asked.

You turn to Aria. "Yo! Throw this out for me?" You then toss 9 empty boxes of Chicken Tenders at Aria's face. "AHH!" He cried. Natsu smiled at him. "Could you throw this out too? Thanks!" He then threw 12 empty cups at Aria. "STOP THAT! STOP EATING AND FIGHT!" Aria shouted. "F*** YOU! WE HUNGRY!" You then splatter pink lemonade all over Aria's green trench coat. He gasped in shock. Happy frowned. "Aww man! I got a Laxus toy Kids Meal again...foowey!" With that Happy threw the plastic Laxus at Aria's face. "GAHHH!" Aria cried. He then growled angrily. You sighed. "Will you relax? WE COMING DAMN!" You shout as you and Natsu got up while Happy and Fuse continued to eat the leftovers.

You and Natsu panted heavily later on struggling to fight Aria. "You've endured my attacks and you're still standing...very impressive..." Aria said. You growled in anger as your fist charged up with teal energy. Fire surrounded Natsu fists. "WATCH THIS!" Natsu said. You both then charged for Aria while Happy and Fuse watched. "Lets see how you both fair in my Air Space Magic..." Aria said. He then moved his hands in place and...BOOM! You and Natsu bashed into and invisible wall. The moment you both hit the ground you sprout back up. "Salamander...Dragon Dancer...you're both stronger than I thought..." Aria said. You shake your head and look up into the sky. "Hey author can we skip this fight too?" **(Me: No... you have to fight this guy) **"WHY?!" You asked irritated. **(Me: Because this is MY story! I make the rules -_-) **"This is some BULL!" You said stomping on the ground. "Whatever...WE CAN TAKE ANYTHING HE THROWS AT US!" Natsu said getting up. You look at him. "HE SHOULD NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" "WE'RE ALL FIRED UP NOW SO LET US SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" Natsu shouted.

"Air Space Magic Seven!" Aria then summoned multiple shot waves at the both of you which sent you and Natsu flying across the room. You and Natsu then land on your feet in perfect sync. "There is always something better than you young Dragon Slayers..." Aria said. "YOUNG?! I ani't young! I'm an old woman!" You spat. "Let's show em what we got!" Natsu said. You nodded. Natsu punched his fist together summoning his orange magic circle with a dragon design in it while you did a little dance with your feet making a teal magic circle with a dragon design appear. You then got your multiple hair strands in position pointing them at Aria. "FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The two roars combine as one but before it could even hit Aria he disappeared. "The hell...? WITCH CRAFT!" You cry pointing at the empty space. "Where did he go?" Natsu asked. Aria then appeared behind you both summoning two purple magic circle. Before you both could move Aria summoned an electrical Air Space Magic which shocked both you and Natsu. You both screamed in agony. "JOIN YOUR MASTER!" Aria shouted. You felt your hair strands slowly lift down. You felt weak. "NO MY POWER!" Natsu cried. You gasped. _'So that's whats happening?!' You thought. _You continued to scream feeling a bit of your powers being stripped from your body.

Happy and Fuse continued to call out your names until...BOOMMMMM! You felt the pain stop and opening your eyes seeing a familiar black boot and red hair kick Aria in the face. "Erza!" Happy cheered. "You sure it's ok for you to fight? You're injured!" Natsu cried. You smirked. "You are SUCH a Mary Sue! The writers write you having injuries in the last 3 episodes and now your SUDDENLY powerful again! Ani't this a BITCH!? I mean I'm greatful for the save but...give others a chance to save themselves for once!" You said shaking your head.

Erza turned to Aria who got up. "So you're the one who hogged our Master!" You turned to Fuse. "Did she just fade me?" "Yup!" Fuse said. "The Great Titania Erza Scarlet!" Aria sneered. "You harmed our Master...I will avenge him!" Erza said. "You can't!" Natsu cried. "Oh yes she can!" You said. "Tsuna she's injured!" Natsu cried. You glared at him. "Natsu? I do NOT wanna waste 800 chapters fighting this STUPID FAGGGG!" You yell in Aria's face. He glared at you. "YEAH OFFENSE!" You spat. You then turn back to Natsu. "If Erza wants to get hurt again LET HER!" "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Natsu yelled."I want to move on through this Arc! I hear we meeting a new Dragon Slayer in a few more Arcs and she's gonna be a female!" You cried. "Don't break the fourth wall..." Erza said calmly still training her eyes on Aria. You put your hand on Erza's shoulder. "Whateva...Erza do your best!"

"Finally a worth opponent..." Aria said. You put your hand on your hip and glare at him. "EXCUSE ME?!" Aria then removed the bandages of his eyes revealing some weird markings in it. "Um ok...this is NOT Naruto okay? You CANNOT get away with having those badass markings in your eyes! Mmmh! Not in this anime!" You said shaking your head. "Is this really the time for jokes?" Fuse asked sweatdropping. Wind then surrounded Aria. "Step into death Titania Erza!" He said making a small windy tornado. You closed your eyes and you felt Fuse grab onto a strand of your hair so he won't fly away. "IM TOO CUTE TO DIE!" Happy cried. "CUTE?! I GOT MANY BABES WAITING FOR ME! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LOOK FOWARD TO!" Fuse cried.

Erza summoned her sword. "YOU SCOWNDREL!" She then charged for Aria. "Lets see how you handle this Titania!" Aria said making more Air Space magic. To his shock Erza broke through it. She then requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor and stabbed many swords towards Aria knocking him out. You smiled as Erza landed. "You got all that?" You asked. "You already got 70K likes!" Fuse said. You nodded in approval. Erza glared at Aria. "You will be remembered as a coward who fell by my wrath!" You sighed. "Good on you Mary Sue!"

You looked at Natsu. "So...is this Arc over now?" "Don't break...the fourth...wall..." Erza requipped back into her regular clothes and fainted as the ground began to shake. Natsu picked her up. "Erza!" He cried. You all then heard the speaker go off. "Listen carefully Fairy Tail..." You heard the Phantom Lord Master said. You each then heard a loud girlish scream. You gasped knowing who it was coming from. "We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfillia! Know we will wipe your faces off the Earth!" The Phantom Master said. "LUCY!" You cried. Natsu growled in anger. "No way..."

You saw Erza open her one eye. "Whoa she's awake!" Fuse said. "You alright?" You asked. "Natsu...Kitsuna...find your strengths...believe in yourself...awaken it...for our guild...for Lucy..." Erza muttered. "DO IT NOW!" Erza shouted. You gasped in surprise. Erza turned to you. 'Surpass me...' she mouthed. Then she passed out. "Erza? Erza!" You cry as you shake her but she didn't wake up. "Tsuna..." Natsu said. You turned to him. "You know what we have to do..." He said. You nodded and got up with Natsu. The two of you slowly charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic around your bodies. His glowed orange while yours glowed teal.

Your hair flew up as did your belly chain. The burning fire and the loud voodoo magic sprouted high in the room in the formations of Dragons. You felt your eyes glow as your teeth sharpen. You and Natsu both roared with all your might and flew through upwards and crashed the ceiling surrounding the new room above with your magic. You both saw Gajeel grinning and launch a twin punch at him. Gajeel slided back and smirked seeing both of your magics erupt in the room. "Kitsuna...Natsu!"" You heard Lucy cry. "GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" You and Natsu shout at the top of your lungs as the _Ending Music _played.

**Fairy Tail Ending 3: Song: 'I'm Sorry'/'Gomen ne watashi' By: Shiho Nanba!**

_ The first scene shows a tree full of chibi apples with faces swaying in the wind. The camera pans down showing chibi Erza relaxing by a tree with her eyes closed. The background shows chibi Natsu, Lucy, shirtless Gray and Kitsuna running in the background. Kitsuna does a little dance like skip as she is running. _

_ Happy, Plue and Fuse slide towards the screen dancing out of nowhere. Fuse is dancing while gawking at a 'P Mag' with anime hearts in his eyes. They then slide out the screen. Chibi Natsu and Gray slide up towards the screen and fight each other until they slide out the screen. Chibi Lucy chases after them to make them stop. Chibi Kitsuna is shown chasing after them with an eager excited look of laughter on her face as she films with her iphone 6 plus for Instagram. Virgo pops out the ground as Plue dances in the background with Fuse's red cat girlfriend._

_ Chibi Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse pop out of the corners of the screen and stare at Erza. Chibi Kitsuna who is on top of Chibi Lucy and next to Chibi Natsu stares with a look of shock as this happens. Fuse is in the top right corner above Happy grinning as he stares. All of them including Plue turn to the audience and put their fingers to their lips as if telling them to 'shh'. Kitsuna and Fuse who have sly grins on their faces when they do this with Kitsuna also holding her iphone 6 plus taking a pic of the audience before sliding out of the screen with the others._

_ The scene switches to Normal Erza looking a the side with a look of surprise as glowing butterflies surround her. The scene then switches to child Erza in rags running across a green field. Child Erza stops running and then turns back with a sad look on her face until the scene switches to kid Erza now older running through a field of rubble in a cloudy storm. She stops running and turns back with a sad look on her face. She frowns sadly and closes her eyes as she is sucked into a new background with glowing butterflies surrounding her._

_ The scene then switches to a flashback showing child Jellal and Erza's other childhood friends smiling. Jellal who has his hand out for Erza. The scene flashes forward showing Natsu taking the place of Jellal with his hand out along with Lucy, Happy, Gray, Kitsuna, Fuse and Juvia. Kitsuna has her hand on Natsu's shoulder as she gives a warm smile while Fuse flies up next to her grinning and winking._

_ The scene then switches from child Erza to kid Erza and finally normal Erza as the background changes from morning, afternoon to night with beautiful stars. Erza smiles as tears leave her eyes while the wind blows in her hair. She smiles to herself until the last scene shows her running towards a cheerful Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Kitsuna and Juvia running towards her in the water of a beach at night. Kitsuna who is next to Natsu waves at Erza and is shown with small tears in her eyes as she smiles._

_ The camera pans up quickly showing a full moon. Happy and Fuse fly up smiling flying off in opposite directions as the last piano note is heard..._

**That ending made me cry! I'm crying right now! Anyone else crys at that beautiful ending? Whatever! I love making these openings and endings featuring Kitsuna and Fuse! Lets keep this story going so we can see more! I'm gonna need the support and reviews from all of you so R&R!**


	23. Two Dragons and a Princess!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY! And please PLEASE read all of the flashbacks! This took me 2 weeks to do! Please read! PLEASE! I would appreciate it!**

Gajeel snickered. "I guess it isn't to hard to capture a Salamander...all I needed was the right bait!" He then eyed you. "I see you couldn't stay away Lady..." "Piss OFF! I HATE YOU!" You spat. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "You hate me?!" "YEAH! And I regret sleeping with you!" You cried. "You can have your money back!" You said tossing the 20,000 Jewel towards Gajeel. He glared at you. "Screw you w****!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!" Natsu yelled as he erupted with fire. Gajeel grinned at him. "You still mad I f**ed with your woman?! Well that's too bad Salamander! I f***ed her ass HARD! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!"

You growl angrily and charged for Gajeel along with Natsu at your side. Gajeel shot out an iron pipe which you dodged. Natsu grabbed the iron pipe and swong it along with Gajeel and threw him against the wall. You charged forward for Gajeel with teal energy surrounding your fists and punch Gajeel only for him to deflect with his iron pipe. The collision created an explosion in the wall causing some of the Phantom Guild Members to scream as they ran away.

As soon as the smoke cleared Natsu landed a punch across Gajeel's face sending him flying across the room to hit another wall. You and Natsu moved as one flying n flipping in the air raising your legs up as you flip. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" "Voodoo Dragon's Dancing Kick!" As your foot attacks hit Gajeel he deflects again with his iron arm. Gajeel then launches a blast at you and Natsu sending you both crashing towards the harden wall breaking a few boulders.

It wasn't enough to keep you and Natsu down as you both walked towards Gajeel with serious looks on your faces.

** CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: The Dragon Slayers and the Princess**

Gajeel smirked and cracked his chin a bit. "For being Fairy Tail scums you both sure are cocky" Gajeel said. "Your the scum here pal! As payback for what you did to Lucy, we're gonna melt your ugly iron face!" Natsu said. Gajeel chuckled. "So give it a shot!" You and Natsu then charge for Gajeel and battle it out with him which revolved around Gajeel fighting with his iron arms with you and Natsu dodging or with Gajeel deflecting your attacks.

You growled in irritation. "HOWS ABOUT YOU QUIT HITTING US WITH YOUR METAL PENIS AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN?!" The _fighting music _stopped playing as you said this and everyone turned to you wide eyed. Lucy anime falled along with a few other Phantom Guild members. Gajeel's eyebrow twitched in anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "Yeah thats right!" You said smirking. "F*** YOU! F*** YOUR DIRTY PIERCINGS! F*** YOUR NASTY VEGETA HAIR!" Natsu lowered his flames and turned to with a surprised look on his face as you went on. "F*** YOUR TINY PENIS FROM WHEN YOU F***ED ME! FUCK YOUR YUCK MOUTH TEETH!" Gajeel's jaw dropped as you continued. "F*** YOUR BOOTS! F*** YOUR STANK ASS BREATH! THIS IS MAGNOLIA BITCH! AND IF I SEE YOUR DIRTY ASS AT THE W**** HOUSE IMA SLAP THE S*** OUTTA YOU! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE!"

You folded your arms as you finished. Gajeel's eye twitched in irritation and you saw an anime vein pop on his head. As Lucy and the Phantom Lord Guild Members gasped you heard Fuse laugh out loud. "I GOT ALL THAT FOR INSTAGRAM! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You nodded in approval at that. "You...Dirty...W****!" Gajeel yelled in irritation. He then summoned a iron sword on his arm. "That's a narly looking toy..." Natsu said. "Whatever! I an'it scared! Lets go!" With that you got in position and began to dance in place charging up your magic. Gajeel lowered his weapon a bit and grinned. "Ah...I get it...so your a Sexy Dancing Voodoo Dragon Slayer I've been hearing about..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!" Natsu shouted. You snickered seeing he was jealous. "I guess you can call me that...but I am all Voodoo when I dance..." You said as teal magic surrounds your feet. Gajeel smirked. "Well then in that case..." Gajeel charged for you quickly and the moment you stepped back in a flash...you felt the feeling of your left leg being scraped a bit by Gajeel's iron sword.

You gasped in astonishment at how fast it happened and you felt instant pain shoot through your leg as you fell to the side. You scream in agony as you grabbed your knee. "TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu cried. "Oh no! Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. "Her leg!" Happy cried. You glanced down at your leg seeing a gash of blood leave your leg out of a huge cut deep into your skin. You watched the blood flow down to your ankles.

Natsu ran over to your side. "Tsuna! Your hurt!" "Ughhh...Natsu...I can't...get up...s***!" You muttered. Gajeel snickered. "Now you can't do your little 'Fairy Dance' now! You dirty slut!" Gajeel laughed. Natsu put a hand on your leg and looked at you worriedly. His touch felt soothing which almost made you forget about the pain. "Will you be okay?" He asked softly. You continued to wince at the pain. "Ooh Natsu...I'll...I'll be fine...just...beat him...for me..." You say giving a small smile before closing your eyes a bit.

"Take this..." Natsu said. You slowly open your eyes seeing Natsu hovering over you. You watched as he slowly took off his vest revealing his nicely toned abs. He then removed his scarf. You widen his eyes seeing his abs inches away from your face. Fuse's signature 'OOH' was heard. Now if you could just snake out your tongue and lick them...To your surprise Natsu wrapped his scarf around your leg that was bleeding. You gasp. Natsu smiled as he tighten the scarf around you. "It's ok...you'll wash it for me anyway right?" You smiled back. "I always find myself taking care of you..." "...And now...I'm taking care of you...here!" He said. He then draped his vest around your chest. "It'll keep you warm..." You blushed feeling his warm hands brush across your chest which reached your breast at one point. You felt turned on...but then winced remembering the pain. "I'll get him for you okay?" Natsu asked as he stroke your cheek. You nodded slowly. You watch Natsu get up and charge for Gajeel.

Lucy, Fuse and Happy ran over to you. "Oh my god!" Lucy cried. You then turn to her. "Lucy?" "We've got to check this!" She said. She then unwrapped Natsu's scarf on your leg and examined the cut. "Wow...he did a number on you..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said sadly. "I'll fix this!" Lucy said. You looked at her in confusion. She then pulled out a first aid kit out of nowhere. You gasped in surprise. "I'll tend your wound ok?" Lucy asked. "But...I..." You muttered. Lucy immediately poured some ointment onto a cotton ball and dabbed it across your wound. It stung but you knew it would help. She then coated the wound with Vaseline.

"Fuse! Get some cotton swabs! Happy? Get the bandaids!" Lucy ordered. "Aye!" They both said in unison before getting the stuff from the first aid kit. They then gave it to Lucy who began to tend your wound again. You looked at her shocked at how determined she was to take care of you. _'And I've been so mean to her this whole time the moment I met her...and yet she's taking care of me...' You thought. _"Why are you doing this?" You asked. "Duh! Because your hurt! Your my friend and we're fellow guildmates at Fairy Tail! I could never turn my back on my friends!" Lucy said. You looked at her amazed. "Friends...?!"

Natsu and Gajeel got serious and went 'Super Sayian Dragon Slayer Style' and clashed it out in the skies. You watched Gajeel eat up some iron. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" "HEY THATS MY LINE!" Natsu shouted. "IM READY WHEN YOU ARE BLACK STEEL!" "THE SKY ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR TWO DRAGON'S SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted. The two rose up in the skies creating a harsh wind. "PANTIESSSS!" Fuse said excitedly as he stared up Lucy's skirt that kept blowing from the wind pressure. She seemingly didn't notice as she watched the two Dragon Slayers fight.

The two then fought in the air and performed rapid punches toward each other. "What is this?! Dragon Ball Z?! They can't take their fighting style and punch like that! That ani't right!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "...Wait! What's Dragon Ball Z?!" You then glance at the ground and thought about what Lucy said earlier..._'Your hurt! Your my friend and fellow Guildmates! I could never turn my back on my friends!' _It almost brought tears into your eyes when she said that...one word...

_'Your my friend and fellow guild mate!'_

_ 'Your my friend...'_

_ 'Friend...'_

_ 'Friend...friend...friend...friend...'_

"Friend...?" You whispered to yourself. You then looked up at Lucy who stared worriedly at Natsu who was being thrashed around by a metal scaled Gajeel. "Friend..." You whispered.

_FLASHBACK: _**(Me: Please take note...some of the sad horrible things that happen in Kitsuna's school life actually happened to me sometime when I was younger so please read and take note...Thank you)**

Being a 8,909 year old Fenie wasn't easy at all! It was your adolescent age. Basically your early teen years. "Kitsaleeja c'mon! You have to do it RIGHT!" Libra said sternly. Libra the Celestial Spirit was currently teaching you some belly dancing moves which resulted in you always tripping on your feet or some other accidents. You layed their on the ground as Libra shook her head at you. "Can't you do anything right?" She asks. You didn't like seeing her angry. She was usually a calm spirit. "I can't dance Libra! I told you! It's my condition! It's ruining everything!" You cried. "That's why I'm here! The Kings orders! Now get up!" Libra said. You stared at her in disbelief. _'Of course dad ordered for you to teach...'_

After an hour longer of dancing you heard the trumpets resound. "All Princess! To their station!" You heard Sagittarius announce. You smirked and ran out of the dance hall room of your castle. "You better be here tomorrow morning for your next lesson!" You heard Libra call. You ignored her as you ran across the castle halls. You were excited that there was finally going to be something exciting going on!

You were the last of your sisters to arrive in the main hall of the castle. Each of them surrounded Sagittarius. You stood next to Kretina Kardancia, the second oldest of the sisters. You were the closets with her and the two of you often got in trouble together if not you alone. "How'd the dance lesson go? You learn a few moves?" Kretina asked as she scratched your right ear. "No..." You said. You then scratched her right ear. "You'll learn soon enough!" Kretina said putting a hand on your shoulder. "Mmhm!" You said nodding.

"Princess'! We have intruders who are invading the castle! We must head into battle!" Sagittarius said. You each nodded and gathered your weapons. Your weapon of choice was your gunblade which played music. **(Me: Again...Neige Hausen, Endless Frontier!)** Your robot mechs appeared alongside you. YES you had your own robots in this world. "TO BATTLE!" Sagittarius said. You each charged outside with your weapons to fight the enemies in range. You guys didn't need royal guards to protect the castle. The king insisted that the Kagajuju's themselves are to fight and defend their own kingdom which you all loved doing! You shot an intruder with your gunblade releasing a giant beam from the tip. _'What a great way to spend the morning before school! So so wonder...SCHOOL?! Ugh...' You thought._

School...where do you begin? No...HIGH SCHOOL...Where do you begin?! Waking up feeling anxiety in the morning fearing worse will happen was not a good feeling. You'd fear embarrassment, teasing or worse! All this happened because of your ability of not being able to dance, a requirement in the kingdom in order to have respect and honor.

Some of your sisters had already flew to school with their hair which emitted Fairy Dust while some of your other sisters went to school via a 'Genie Carrier' which was a sort of a 'Royal Limo'...only without the wheels and a motor really. _'Finally they're gone...' You thought. _You walked out of your room and walked out of your castle to the outside castle gates where Leo and Capricorn were guarding the whole time. They were your Royal Security Guards.

The two of them appeared surprised when they saw you. "Princess! You should be in school!" Capricorn said as he scratched your right ear. You just frowned. Leo smirked and kneeled towards you and scratched your right ear. "Hey now...don't look like that! A pretty face like yours should be smiling all the time!" "And the King will have your head if he catches you seducing the Princess!" Capricorn said. Leo chuckled. "Can't help it! She's just too cute..." "Can the two of you...maybe come to school with me?" You asked as you stared at the ground. "What for?" Leo asked. "Don't question the Princess!" Capricorn warned. "...Just please...the two of you...come with me..." You said.

You chose to walk so that Leo and Capricorn could keep up with you. As you walked through the city by a few houses you saw a woman being beaten by her husband using his hair strand as a wipe. The woman screamed in agony and teared up as her husband scolded her. "I'd hate to be that woman..." Capricorn said. "Ladies shouldn't be treated like that in my opinion..." Leo whispered. You COMPLETELY agreed with him. In this Kingdom woman had no rights and once married they are forced to do whatever the husband says without questioned. If the wife refuses she was beaten or worse and no one would care.

Other woman were sex slaves and young Fenie children were forced into prostitution. If your family was rich you didn't have to go through any of that. But that didn't mean you still had any rights. Leo was VERY lucky that the king or other royal subjects weren't around or they would have had his head after his little opinion statement. Yes, there was no 'Freedom of Speech'. You could not oppose the Kings orders or as he likes to call them 'Fenie Laws'.

Walking the school halls wasn't fun either. You'd feel even more anxiety when you see all the gigantic groups of cliques together. One huge clique were known as the 'Ghetto Fenie's' who were loud and popular and often getting into trouble. Then there were the 'Spanish Accented Fenie's' who were equally as loud and popular. There were other groups as well and you felt the odd one out. You felt so intimated when walking through their halls weither they were talking about you or not...But oh well...a second year of high school can't be to bad...

As you entered the halls with Leo and Capricorn by your side everyone else in the halls stopped their conversations and turned to you with shocked or amused expressions on their faces. Your face grew hot and you felt your legs twist inside as you were nervous. You weren't very confident in your walking and felt like you were going to tip over with every step. Others would often comment you on that critically which only made you more worse.

As you walked by you heard murmurs. "She brought her spirits?" "She's probably afraid we'd jump her or something" "Is she serious?! She's a Princess! We can't jump her!" "How can she call herself a Princess when she can't dance for her Kingdom?!" With that everyone in the halls began to laugh out loud. "If she wasn't a girl that went to this school...I'd beat her up!" You heard a guy said. This made his other male friends laugh. It was threats like that which scared you which made you feel blessed that you were an educated female.

Although the closest thing a guy would ever do to harm you in anyway was push you in hallways and cause you to trip or feel intimidated which worked. Heck! You even remembered one time when you were 4,000 a boy smeared his shot tissue in your hair. You were too scared and frighten to do anything at that time. You even remembered being jumped by a boy on the streets. You kept asking him why he would harm a female but he told you he didn't care.

You felt tears fill up in your eyes as you stared at the pale title of the floor. You breathed in and out quietly and quickly which brought the tears back into your eyes. The force only brought snot into the back of your throat as the others continued to laugh. "LAY OFF! HOW ABOUT SHOWING RESPECT TO YOUR PRINCESS?!" Leo shouted. This only made the situation worse as others continued to laugh even louder. You let out a small heave and cover your mouth. You ran across the halls hearing the echoes of laughter. "PRINCESS!" Leo and Capricorn cry before running after you.

After they consoled you and you went through your first few classes you finally made it to the period you hated the most...LUNCH! Since Leo and Capricorn were on break you were screwed since you were alone. After getting your tray of food you turn back and glance at the cafeteria. Around you, you saw a bunch of different loud cliques together. You look to the corner seeing a Fenie couple making out with each other and groping. They were enjoying it too much! _'I wonder what it's like...having true love...why can't I have that? I don't wanna be alone...' You thought. 'Why is he with her? My boobs are way bigger...but yet...that boy is so cute and that girl is just so beautiful...I DON'T LIKE FEELING INTIMIDATED LIKE THIS!' You thought as you squeezed your tray._

You then feel the sensation of wiggly fleshy 'hard strings' play with the edge of your skirt. A hand immediately reached under your skirt and flipped it upwards. "EEK!" You shrieked as you pull your skirt down. You then heard the sound of loud laughter. You turn seeing a group of Fenie boys laughing. The Fenie who flipped your skirt walked back to his friends. "You know she could tell the King and have you executed right?" One guy asked. "C'mon! She won't tell anyone cause she's afraid!" One laughed. They were right actually. You were afraid of reporting others if they harmed you in a way because you feared consequences.

"C'mon guys! Knock it off! She's a Princess! Show some respect!" A voice said. You turned to the voice source seeing a orange haired Fenie with the guys. You smiled. It was Kuto Kladu: a popular Fenie who you secretly had a crush on. He was short but you didn't care. He sat next to you in your music class. You blushed thinking how sweet he was to defend you like that. You had a strong almost lusty desire to make him yours one day. You wrote about what you liked about him in your diary and had dreams about him. but you knew that your crush could never turn to be your love. You sighed and shrugged it off.

You looked to where your one sister Kulala Kardancia was holding her fan elegantly towards her face as she discussed with several of her friends on what it takes to be a 'True Woman'. Her friends took notes as they were seemingly intrigued and facisnated as she went on. Kulala was the third oldest of your sisters. You admired her beauty and ladylikeness. Because of her elegant and mature demeanor she was naturally popular. You wanted to sit with her but it would be too awkward because you'll just look like a lost cause with no friends...a follower to be exact which you were trying to avoid.

You heard the sounds of giggling. "Oh thats ok I already ate!" A sweet voice said. "Oh c'mon Princess let loose a bit!" One voice said. "Yeah...I mean your already letting loose with that little outfit you got going on..." Another voice said. You turned seeing your youngest sister Kaguya-Nanbu Kardancia. She was the sweetheart of all your sisters and she was equally popular and was a target for many boys. You sighed and shake your head seeing how she was occupied. You didn't see any of your other sisters so you assumed they flew out with friends for lunch.

Now you were nervous..._'Where to sit?" You thought. _You looked seeing a group of kind looking Fenie girls dressed in pink giggling to themselves. "They seem nice..." You said. The girls continued giggling to themselves as you approached their table. "Pullo!" You greeted. **(Me: 'Hello') **The girls then stopped giggling and turned to you. "Um...can I...sit here?" You asked nervously. The girls gave you amused expressions before bursting out laughing.

You blushed in embarrassment feeling your fingers tremble nervously. You slowly turn and walk away from them. You heard one of the girls get up away from her table to tell her other group of friends of what just happened which made them laugh louder embarrassing you. You were embarrassed much further when you constantly got rejected by each new table of people you visited.

You stood there in the middle of the cafeteria embarrassed. There was no place left to sit and everyone rejected you. You felt your legs wobble with uneasiness since you were completely nervous. "So you got beat up the other day huh?" A voice asked. "Yeah I was...it's those stupid popular kids!" Another said. "One stole my Arabi Nites! I couldn't buy my lunch!" One cried. You whimpered sympathizing with that voice. You once had your Arabi Nites stolen and you couldn't buy the new shoes you were saving up.

You turn to the voices seeing three Were Animals sit with each other. One was a female Were Rabbit with pale skin and black hair with black rabbit ears on her head. Next to her was a male Were Mouse who had light skin and gray hair with gray mouse ears on his head. Across from them was a female Were Kitten with mixed skin and golden hair with golden cat ears on her head. You smiled. You almost had completely forgotten that there were other races of animals in this world. They weren't offsprings of Genie's or Fairies but there were some who are hybrids. Meaning one of their parents may be a Fenie.

Other Were races are told to be migrated from other Were Worlds to come here to make money. Because they weren't Fenie's they were often mistreated. Mostly due to racism. The other races also consisted of Oni's, Mermaids**(Me: That can move freely on land)**, Zombie's, Androids, Elves and Demons. Other animals were just known as Were People. You smiled eagerly at them. "People just like me...outcasts!" You said happily. Even in the highest Fairy Heels you were in, you were able to speed walk with ease towards their table and prompt yourself in a seat next to the Were Kitten. "Hello! Nice to meet you! You mind if I sit here?" You asked sweetly.

In an instant the three outcasts get up and walk with their trays to another table. You stare at them in disbelief as they walked to the next table. You then hear the sound of a sad whimper. You turn to the window seeing your PokeDigi friend Pikachu near some bushes looking at you sadly. **(Me: Pikachu: Pokemon Original Series) **"Pika pika...pika..." He said sadly. "All I WANT is to be treated like a true BEING!" You yell as you bang on the table. The sudden outburst caused the whole cafeteria to turn to you with annoyed expressions.

You heard Kaguya let out a whimper while Kulala shook her head at how you embarrassed her. You then heard the sound of giggling. You turn seeing a table full of Fenie girls. "And not even the outcasts would sit with you!" One said. "They're probably better dancers than you!" Another laughed. "You gonna drink that Ababwa Shake Princess?" One asked. You look at her confused. "Huh?" "I thought so..." With that the Fenie girl extends her hair strand towards your tray and knocks your Ababwa Shake off your tray onto your clothes. You watched in horror as the golden liquid stains onto your mini skirt.

You stood up as the girls laugh at you. "HEY!" You cry sadly. "Too bad Princess!" One laughed. "NOW GO WASH YOUR FACE AND LEARN TO DANCE AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET A MAN!" One shouted. Fenie boys let out their surprised 'OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH'S' of amusement as the entire cafeteria but your sisters laughed. You were even more embarrassed. You grab your tray of food and burst into tears as you rush out the cafeteria.

As you rushed out a bunch of freshman girls laugh at you. You could have told them to shut up or something but you were too intimidated by them to even say something. Embarrassing is what you thought. Being intimidated by FRESHMAN! They're was just something about them that you feared. Maybe it was their tough demeanor? Or they're ghetto attitude? One things for sure is that it should have been the other way around since you were Kagajuju. But did they really all have to disrespect you all because your untalented at dancing? It wasn't your fault...it was your condition on your foot...

You rush into your little hiding place away from those 'Devil Social Crowds': The bathroom. You locked the door behind you so no one else would get in. You and your tray go all the way down to the last bathroom stall at the end which was the warmest spot in the bathroom. The sign read 'Hef yu jei' which meant _'Out of order'_. You walk in there and lock the stall door behind you seeing a clean toilet. Next to it was a bulky item with a white sheet over it.

All the tears you spilled out dried on your face. You were instantly at ease when you entered this place. You sit on the toilet neatly and look at your food. What was left on the plate was a bowl of Magical Soup, some royal bread and a small dessert treat it in a wrap pack.

You smiled and performed a tiny clap because you were eager to eat. Unfourtunently the shake clap motion caused your soup to tip off from your tray and spill onto your feet onto the floor. You let out a shriek of pain when the hot soup made contact with your toes. You groaned in annoyance and wiped your toes with toilet paper. You then glance at your royal bread. It looked delicious and smelled like it was baked with love. You smiled and picked it up and take a bite. Your eyes bulged open as you went blue anime face and instantly coughed out the bread. "BLEH...white bread..." You sighed.

You tossed the bread in the corner of the bathroom floor leaving it for the rats if there were any. You then glance down at the last thing in your tray: a tiny Bloodfilled Chocolate Bunny was neatly packed in a wrap. You smile cutely. "Yayyy..." They were you favorite snacks and you were happy that they just happened to be served today at lunch. You then do a tiny little clap. "Yum...sweet!" You cooed.

You then pick up the chocolate in the wrap and pull on the hard plastic. It didn't seem to open at first pull so you pulled it apart more...still nothing happened. You then take two ends of your hair strands to grab the wrap with the chocolate bunny and stretch it apart. You see a tiny opening at the tip of the plastic. You smiled smelling the scent of white chocolate fill your nose. You got excited and continued to pull and pull and pull and pull and pull and..._PLOP!_

You gasped in horror and looked in between your legs seeing the chocolate bunny swimming inside the toilet. "NAGO!" You cry. **(Me: 'NO!') **The chocolate bunny bobbed up and down inside the poopy colored water and you slowly saw it pull apart from the head and you saw the blood slowly pour out and mix in with the poop water. The chocolate itself eventually dissolved and became one with the poo water. You frown. "Poo!" You whimpered. You slowly drop your tray as you heard you stomach growl and lean on your hand. "I'm sick of having bad days...I can't even have lunch...it's not fair..." You said sadly.

You felt heartbroken. Not only were others rude to you but you were now starving. You wanted to cry but no tears spouted from your eyes. You turned to the white bulky sheet next to you. You slowly get up from the toilet and walk over to the sheet and pull it off revealing a silver piano and a chair. Next to it were a bunch of other instruments. You kept the secret talent to yourself at how you were able to play multiple instruments all at once. You didn't know of any other Fenie who was able to do that. You smiled seeing all the instruments were still there.

Many weeks ago you planned for this little bathroom stall alone to be your little 'sanctuary'. You one day snuck to school one night and brought the instruments into the last bathroom stall and covered it with a sheet. You purposely wrote 'Hef yu jei' on the bathroom so no one would use the stall again. And every time you entered the bathroom you would lock yourself in with one of the keys you stole from the principal.

Coming here was your way to calm you down. You sat in the piano chair and cracked your fingers a bit. "I feel...sad...I'll sing this song to express my feelings..." You said. You then brought your fingers to the keyboard and started playing a melodramatic piano playing which eventually turned a slight bit upbeat.

**_Song: 'I'm Sorry for Being Me'/ 'Gomen ne Watashi' By: Shiho Nanba_**

**_ You: "Koori hajitara chiisana aozora ni...Mukigen na kao, Nozoki konda no..."_**

_You then tap your foot on a drum press which caused the little drum stick to beat on the foot drum to add to the beat. You bring out some of your hair strands to hold up a violin and play it smoothly._

**_"Ware nagara hatto shite shisen wo sora shita...Nee kimi wa ima...doushiteru no?"_**

**_ "Mada maniauuuuu? Sore tomo osoi?"_**

**_ "Honto wa mada kimagure nanka janai!"_**

**_ (CUE LONG PIANO STRUM)_**

_Your hair strands quickly stretch out to strum on a chello to the beat._

**_ "Gomen ne" tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou...Gurasu no manatsu ga toketeku! _**

**_ "Gomen ne" itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchata ndarou..._**

**_ litai no ni lenai...nee kimi wo warawasetai no ni...mattete warawasete miseru..._**

**_ ...Gomen ne watashi..._**

**_ (CUE PIANO STRUM)_**

**_ ...Gomen ne watashi..._**

You soon finished and you felt your face heat up. You slowly hang your head low and your lips wringle as you felt your face swell. You then let out a squealing heave as tears immediatedly streamed down from your eyes. Your stomach tightened when you replayed all the humiliating things that happened to you from the start of the day. _'How can she call herself a Princess when she can't dance for her Kingdom?!'_ "Im sorry..." You sobbed. _'Too bad Princess'_ "I'm sorry I can't dance..." _'NOW GO WASH YOUR FACE AND LEARN TO DANCE AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET A MAN!'_ "I can't help my condition..." You saw one of your tears spill and stain onto a piece of white toilet paper that lied on the ground. "It's not my fault...it's just my foot...it's-"

You then heard the sound of banging on the bathroom door. "Princess!" You gasped at that and lift your head up hearing Capricorn's voice. You instantly get up from your piano chair and cover it with sheets and walk out the bathroom stall and unlocked the bathroom door seeing Capricorn and Leo. "Where have you been? School ended 2 hours ago!" Leo cried. "The King would have had our heads if we couldn't find you..." Capricorn said.

You stared at the ground. "I'm sorry..." "It's alright...now lets take you home..." Leo said. You then let out a sniffle. "Is everything alright?" Capricorn asked. You said nothing as you continued to sob. Leo kneeled down to your level. "Hey...what's wrong Pretty Princess?" You continued to sob as you felt your hands shake nervously. Your face turned red and throbbed from all the tears you produced. You tasted snot in your mouth as your nose clogged up. "...Princess?" Capricorn asks worriedly. "Kitsaleeja I'm getting worried! What's wrong with you?" Leo asked. You looked up at both of them showing your deep red face with dried itchy tears on your cheek as you sniffled. "I...I...I..." "Kitsaleeja?" Capricorn asks. "I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" You shouted.

You sink to the ground and covered your face with your long teal hair allowing the tears to dissolve inside. You layed on the dirty school tile and sobbed. "Let's take her back to the castle!" Capricorn said. "Alright!" Leo said nodding. The two then picked you up and began walking out the school. "NO NO! LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING NICE TO ME WHEN EVERYONE HATES ME?!" You shouted. "We don't hate you" Leo said. "I JUST WANT TO BE LIKED FOR WHO I AM!" You cried.

You went home back to the castle that day. You were in your room alone sobbing into your pillow. "Um...hello?" a shy voice said. You lift your head up seeing the Celestial Spirit Aries at the door. "Aries...your here..." You said. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time for you...Kaguya saw that you were upset so she asked me to comfort you...if thats ok?" Aries asked. You nodded. Aries walked into the room and sat next to you on the bed. "Am I...allowed to hug you?" Aries asked. You give her a small smile. You thought how adorable she was when she was shy.

You loved having Celestial Spirits with you. Celestial Sprits are from the Celestial Spirit World under the rulership of the Celestial Spirit King. At one point in life before you were even born your father came in contact with the Celestial Spirit King making a deal with them saying that all Celestial Spirits should come into your world to serve your kingdom for pay in exchange your dad gave the Celestial Spirit King gold and power. Although the Celestial Spirit King only gave your kingdom the Celestial Sprits that didn't have contracts with certain type of people. If a Celestial Spirit made a contract then he or she would no longer serve in your Kingdom.

"You can hug me!" You said. Aries nodded. "Ok..." She then brought you into a hug. You felt her fluffy warm wool from the fluffy dress she was wearing. "Your so warm..." You cooed. "Im sorry! I could wear something cooler if you'd like" Aries said. You giggled and hugged her tighter. You felt relaxed and she soon left. You then heard the sound of a ding dong ring tone. You turn to the side seeing the brown clock in the corner of your room. "The time is 6:00 PM" Horologium said. You smiled. "Thanks...I think I'm gonna go to bed now..." You said as you lie on the bed.

"Punn punnnn..." You heard. You flip over to the side seeing Nikora twitching on the bed next to you as he smiled stupidly. "Hello Niki...do you want to sleep too tch tch?" You asked. Nikora nodded. "Pun punn..." He then layed in bed next to you still twitching. "Good night Nikora!" You cooed. You then closed your eyes. A few minutes later you heard your mothers voice. "Sha sha's! Don't forget about the big event soon at the Fenie Banquet! You each have to do your best!" Your mother said. You then heard excited squeals come from your sisters. You saddened. _'No wonder they hired Libra...' You thought._ It was that terrible time of year again that was nothing but trouble for you...The Fenie Recital.

The past couple of days was nothing but hell for you. The teasing, tormenting, and harassment never stopped! You were afraid to report to anyone because it would make you seem weak. At least that was what you thought anyway. You went to the bathroom that lunch period pouring tears into your soup. You didn't really feel like eating. In fact you haven't eaten for the past few days due to your feelings of depression. You set the tray of soup on the ground and put your hand on your chin as your elbow on your leg. You sigh as you continue to cry. _'Why can't I have friends who can stay with me and support me? Why is it that I have to go to school feeling intimidated even if nothing bad happens on that day? Why is it that whenever a see a group of friends talking I feel like they are gonna yell at my face and embarrass me? Why do I feel like someone's whispering behind my back when I walk by? Why is it that-?'_

"Pullo?" A voice asked. You stopped crying and looked up a bit seeing two feet in red heels in front of your door stall. "I know your in there and I know this stall isn't out of order" The girl said. "Who are you?" You asked. "C'mon don't be silly Princess...it's me! Kandi!" Kandi said. You gasped. Kandi Kuulonaja was one of the most popular Fenie's in school! And she was talking to YOU! The loner! "Oh...hello Kandi..." You say nervously. It felt werid how you were talking to someone who you barely even knew. Her kind voice made you feel queasy inside.

"What are you doing in there Kitsaleeja?" Kandi asked. You widen your eyes. You didn't want to tell her that you were eating lunch in the bathroom like a loser! "Oh um...shi-shi!" You said. **(Me: 'pooping'; 's***ting'; 'craping'; 'defecating'; ECT) **You blush and facepalmed realising you just told the most popular girl in school that you basically had diarrhea. She was bound to make fun of you now! As you expected she chuckled. You felt nervous and stupid at your choice of words and punished yourself by scratching your leg with your sharp fingernails. A bit of blood leaked in the corner of your thigh. "You sound pretty calm for a Fenie on the toilet you know.." Kandi said. "What are you REALLY doing?"

You remained silent and refused to tell. "Are you...having lunch in there?" Kandi asked. You widen your eyes. How did she know? "I can see your tray on the ground..." Kandi said. You sigh and get up from the toilet and walk over to open the door to see a smiling Kandi. She wore a silver genie top and matching shimmery silver parachute pants with jewelry accesorries which complemented her indigo hair. Her smile immediately turns into a sorry frown. "Oh Princess! Have you been crying?" Kandi cries worriedly. You wail and burst out into tears as you nodded. "Why are you crying?" Kandi asks. "NOBODY LIKES ME!" You sobbed. "Why do you sit on the toilet during lunch?" Kandi asks. "Because I have no friends and I don't want to look like a loner! It's too awkward and everyone makes fun of me and I feel intimidated!" You cried. "Why don't you tell someone?" Kandi asks.

You shake your head and say nothing as you turn to the side. To your surprise Kandi scratches your right ear. "You...you respect me?" You asked. You then scratch her right ear. "Tell you what...how about we go visit Ali Dada Town? We'll go to the Bath House!" Kandi said. "The Bath House? In the middle of school?" You asked. Kandi smirked. "Do you really want to stay here with all these jaja ulas?" **(Me: 'Evil bullies?')** You smiled as Kandi grabbed your hand and lead you towards the bathroom window and opened it using her hair strands. Kandi smirked at you. "Ladji Kitsaleeja?" **(Me: 'Ready'?)**

The two of you flew across the city of Feniechalius with your hair which emitted fairy dust. You both soon land in the city full of palace themed buildings. "Here we are!" Kandi said. You both enter the Bath House smelling the scent of pure fresh water and soap seeing many golden tubs with pouring waterfall water raining down. You knew of this Bath House. It was a popular sanctuary for woman who could relax their muscles and sooth their worries after a hard days work.

You and Kandi then enter one of the rooms and took off your clothes leaving them in a basket. You both walk out completely nude and went to the clear private sulfur hot spring tubs outside. "This is really relaxing!" You said. "Isn't it?" Kandi asks. "So tell me...why is it that you have no friends? You seem like a nice person" "They don't appreciate me...because I am a disgrace to the kingdom...I can't dance..." You say sadly. "What?! But your a Fenie! All Fenie's can dance!" Kandi said. "It's exactly as everyone's said...but see...I have this wierd problem condition on my foot..." You say nervously. "What's wrong with your foot?" Kandi asked. "You see..." You began. "Well I have never told anyone this but on one of my feet I am-" "-Forget about that!" Kandi interuppted. You look at her surprised. You watched her pick up a sponge and scrubbed her arm. "Let's talk about you joining MY little group!" Kandi said. "Group?" You ask confused. Kandi just smirked...

The past few days were great! You spent days hanging out with Kandi and her crew. Shopping for gold, flying to mountain areas to howl, more hot spring trips and going to Fenie nude beaches which was typically normal for a Fenie as they didn't believe in swim suits! It was currently lunch time at school again and you were currently on line with Kandi finally not fearing about sitting alone or crying as you would rush to the bathroom to eat. One side of the kitchen had food for Fenie's and the other side had hair products to feed hair since every Fenie's hair was a living creature. Hairspray served as drinks and for food it was a range of hair creams and mousse. Your daily breakfast for your hair was shampoo and for lunch you would usually get conditioner with a side of hairspray and for dinner you would usually hair your hair eat hair mousse. Hair was basically a Fenie's life source filled with magic so the Fenie was given the ability to fly. If hair doesn't consume food it will die along with the Fenie.

After getting food for your hair. You slowly picked through a range of Salad or how Fenie's would call it: 'Refula'. Kandi raised an eyebrow. "You're eating that?! And as if you weren't skinny and bony enough!" You look at her confused. "Um...what?" "Another thing...don't wear tight parachute pants...your butt is pretty flat..." Kandi said. "Pffft-!" You heard giggling girls behind you trying to hold back their laughter.

"She seriously lets Kandi talk to her like that?" One asked. "And she's a Princess too!" Another said. You looked nervous and then glared at Kandi. "That's not nice! Why would you say something like that?" Kandi just said nothing as she placed food on her tray. You sigh and walk over to the other side to go pay for your food. "What are YOU doing?!" Kandi exclaimed. Her sudden outburst made you wince as you turn back to her. "I'm paying for my food..." You said nervously. "YEAH I can SEE THAT!" Kandi yelled. You saw several giggling girls walk past you which made you blush in embarrassment.

"What? I can't eat or something?" You ask raising an eyebrow. Kandi gave you a mean look. "DON'T give me attitude!" "I'm not giving you an attitude!" You retort. You then turn to walk away. "Get over here..." Kandi sternly. You said nothing and continued to walk away. "Get over here or I won't be your friend anymore!" Kandi ordered. You stopped in your tracks as more Fenie's pass you starring at you in confusion. _'Not her friend?' You thought. 'No I can't have that...I can't be alone again...'_ You turn back on your heels and obediently walk back towards Kandi who motions you to come towards her with her finger.

Kandi smirks in trIumph. "...Good girl..." "Is she her pet or something?" You heard one girl whisper to her friend. "I think Kitsaleeja may be following her!" Another girl said. "She's only following Kandi because in reality Kitsaleeja has no friends!" One Fenie said. The three of them then bursted out laughing as they make their way to the tables. _'What?...No...I'm not a follower...' You thought. _You felt your face heat up as your stomach turned inside feeling stressed. You ignored the embarrassing atmosphere and looked at Kandi.

"Buy me Ufla's" She said. **(Me: 'Chips') **You widen your eyes. "What?!" "Eww! Don't make that face!" Kandi said rudely. You sigh and put your hand out towards Kandi. "What are YOU DOING?!" Kandi asks angrily. "I'm trying to get your Arabi Nites" You said. "What did I say about that 'attitude!'" Kandi scolded. You look at the ground sadly and sigh. "DON'T BREATE ON ME!" Kandi shouted. "Your breath STINKS! You need gum! Like NOW!" Kandi said as she tried blowing your 'stinky breath' away from the air.

This made other Fenie's burst out in laughter as the stared to watch the scene. You wished to disappear at that moment but you were too embarrassed to make a move. "B-breath? But my breath doesn't stink..." You said sadly. "STOP TALKING! SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GIRL SOME GUM! IT STINKS!" Kandi cried. "Kandi can I just have your-?" You began. "-I'm NOT giving you MY money!" Kandi exclaimed. "Then how am I supposed to pay for the Ufla's?" You asked. Kandi glared at you. "DUH! With your money! NOW BUY ME SOME NOW!"

Kandi had push pasted you and paid for her lunch and waited for you on the other side. You didn't bother to retaliate as you went to buy the chips she asked for. As soon as you made the purchase Kandi greedily snatches it out of your hand. You then obediently follow Kandi to her table. "I'm telling you man...she's her pet! She's a follower..." You heard a Fenie boy whisper. You cringe at that and felt the word 'Follower' as if it stabbed your back and came out your stomach making you internally bleed. _'I'm not a follower I'm just being nice to Kandi...I know how much she loves Ufla's so why can't I buy them for her?' You thought._

Actually it was the 5th time this week you bought Kandi chips and you were loosing extra money because of it. You sat with Kandi at her table with a few of her friends. You and Kandi were across her one friend Killiana who leaned across the table to scratch your right ear. You did the same afterwards and sat in your seat. Kandi looked at Killiana and looked at you with disgust. You gave her a small smile. "So anyway I was-" "-Switch!" Kandi interuppted. "Um what?" You ask confused. "Switch seats with Killiana!" Kandi ordered. "But...I wanna talk to you" You said. "Whatever! I have to tell Killiana something...NOW SWITCH!" Kandi ordered. You sigh softly and you and Killiana pick up your trays and switch seats. You heard Killiana and Kandi snicker to themselves as you sat down in your new seat.

You watched as Kandi and Killiana whisper to each other exchanging secrets keeping their eyes trained on you. You felt nervous. _'Are they talking about me?' You thought. _"Um...what are you guys whispering about?" You asked. Kandi and Killiana stopped whispering and glared at you. "None of your business!" Killiana hissed. You frowned. "But...we're friends and-" "-You gonna eat that?" Killiana asked pointing at your chicken leg that was on your plate. "Um...yeah I-" Before you could finish Killiana snatched the chicken off your plate and devoured it.

You stared down at your tray seeing only 6 pints of soup in one bowl with salad inside and next to it was some juice. You sighed seeing that you basically let Killiana eat 1/3 of your food. Everything else on your tray was food for your hair which drank hairspray and consumed conditioner. You looked up at your two 'friends' and smiled. "So anyway! Last night I was in my room and I thought I saw some crazy lizard like beast flying through my window! It was so amazing! I was thinking...What if it was some kind of-" "-Your boring you know?" Kandi interuppted. You look at her with a hurt expression. "What?" "Your boring! I just...I honestly don't care for what your saying right now!" Kandi said.

You look down at your tray and sighed. "...Are...are you my friend or what?" "Duh! Your sitting here with me aren't ya?" Kandi asked. You bit your lip a bit. _'That didn't come out right...' You thought. _"Yeah it's just...most people who are friends with each other...don't say that their friends are boring...or force their friends to buy them Ulfa's...or tell them that they are really skinny and that their butt is flat..." You said. "It is flat! And you are REALLY skinny!" A passing by Fenie said. You stared at her in disbelief. You didn't even know the girl and yet you allowed her to make fun of you. You heard Kandi snicker. WHAT a friend! "FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Killiana exclaimed out of nowhere. Kandi laughed. "Where do you come from?" "Kitsaleeja! Who do you like?" Killiana asked eagerly. You smiled at her seeing how a casual conversation was finally starting.

You lean closely towards her. "Ok...but you must keep it a secret!" You whispered. You then slightly got annoyed at the fact at how Kandi leaned in to listen even if she didn't let you listen in on her conversation but ignored it anyway. "I like...Kuto Kladu..." You whispered. "HIM?!" Kandi asked amused. You shushed her as a signal to keep quiet. Kandi was jumping in her seat. "OH MY GOSH!" She squealed. "Kandi don't tell anyone! Please!" You cried. "I can't believe you have a crush on him!" Killiana laughed. "Me either..." Kandi whispered. "Huh? Kandi?" You asked.

To your discomfort you saw Kandi rise up from her seat. You grew nervous as she began to walk away. "Kandi? KANDI?! Where are you going?" You asked nervously as you get up to follow her. To your horror you saw Kandi make her way over to your crush Kuto Kladu who was talking to a few of his friends. Kandi scratched his right ear to greet him. Kuto turned around towards her and scratched her right ear. "Hey..." She said smiling. "Hey!" Kuto said smiling.

You just stood there in the distance watching them. "Can I tell you something?" Kandi asked. You widen your eyes. _'She WOULDN'T!' You thought. _"Sure what?" Kuto asked. Kandi pointed her finger at you. "She likes you..." You winced. As if in slow motion Kuto turned to look at you surprised. You gave him a shy smile and wave. Kuto's surprised look then turned into a look of disgust. "Eww! I don't want YOU!" His rejection hit you like a hellish wave as your smile turned into a sorry look. Kandi's soft chuckle made the inside of your heart twist.

"Your weird and annoying...I don't even LIKE you!" Kuto said rudely. You gasp in surprise hearing these words and slowly breath in an out to relieve your stress of the embarrassment. All of Kuto's friends then began to burst out laughing. "Why are you being so mean?" You asked sadly. "Because You cant DANCE! You have NO TALENT! Your a Fenie! If you can't dance then what's the point of living?!" Kuto yelled out. Amused 'OHHHHHHSSSS' then came out of everyone's mouth in the cafeteria as you widen your eyes and press your hand against your chest as if you were just stabbed. _'Dont...live...?' You thought._

Multiple Fenie students including the outcasts all laugh at you including Kuto. Seeing him like that made your heart swell. You chuckle nervously to disguise your embarrassment. Kuto looked at you in disgust. "Don't smile at me!" He said. You frowned again. _'Don't smile...?' You thought. _

"Baby!" You heard. You instantly look seeing Killiana dance her way over to Kuto and jump into his arms. Kuto smiled. "SEE?! This is a Fenie with TALENT and QUALITY!" Kuto said. "Killiana is dating Kuto?! HER?!" You asked hurt. "How could you not know that?! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?! Your a lame excuse for a Princess!" Kandi laughed. Many Fenie's had fell out of their seats rolling on the floor as they erupted with laughter. Tears were immediately brought to your eyes as you shake your head. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You cry. You ran out the cafeteria pushing pass the popular Fenie's who laughed at you as tears flew out of your eyes.

You rush into the girls bathroom and lock yourself inside. You go sit on your toilet and sob. "How could she DO this to me?! She's my FRIEND! It's not FAIR!" You cried. You then turn to the sheet that covered the piano and staring at it in confusion seeing it looked bulkier than usual. You get off the toilet seat and pull off the sheet of the piano. You gasp in horror seeing your piano and other instruments had been smashed by Kandi and the rest of the popular Fenie's. "Nago...NAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You cried out as you stomp the ground. You sob even more feeling your face heat up and harden soaked with tears and snot. You then spot a tiny piece of paper on one of the broken piano keys. You snatch it with your hair strand and stare at it.

_'You can forget about your little sanctuary Princess...your piano is broken so thats too bad for YOU! You thought we could be friends? HELL NO! Why would I be friends with a little thing like you?! It's too bad...your probably in tears right?'_

_ -Kandi_

You roared angrily as you shredded the paper and throw it onto the floor. "KAFA DE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **(Me: 'SON OF A BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!') **"HOW COULD SHE?! THIS WAS ALL I HAVE LEFT TO REMEMBER THE GODS WHO DIED FOR ME...FOR ALL OF US!" You sob. "This is...unforgivable..." You sniffed. "But now...I think..." You began. You then wipe away your tears and glare. "...No more Miss Nice Kaga! It's time I get REVENGE!" You said angrily.

The next day at school you walked through the hallways confidently passing by a bunch of gossiping Fenie girls. "Oh my GOSH! I can't believe Kandi did that!" One Fenie said. "I KNOW!" The other Fenie squealed. More and more Fenie's pass you gossiping about the same thing. You couldn't blame them though...Only recently you had spreaded a rumor about Kandi being a slut and sleeping with other men for money and pleasure and everyone instantly believed you.

After your first few classes you walked through the halls and headed to the Magic Water Fountain which was golden tiny circular little pool a size of a birdbath with a tiny gold nude miniature genie on the stand which was in a sitting position covering the nude parts wearing a jewel tiara with a gem. As soon as you press the water of the fountain water sprout out of the gem of the genie's tiara and entered your mouth as you close your eyes to drink.

"You disrespected ME! Your gonna GET IT!" You heard. You stopped sipping the water and turned your head slightly only to see a white bag flying towards you and...BOOM! You clutch your eye and scream as you fall back onto the ground and began crying. "THAT WAS FOR SPREADING RUMORS! YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Kandi shouted as she walked away. Your sisters Kakaletta and Klasadonna block Kandi's path and glare at her. Kandi looked uninterested. "What do you two want?!" "Anyone who messes with our sister..." Kulala began. "...Is going to face the wrath of the Royal Kardancian Family!" Klasadonna said. "NOW!" They both said in unison. All but one of your sisters appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Kandi viciously.

"Sha sha! Are you okay?" Kaguya asked. **(Me: 'Sister') **Your one eye opened a bit when you saw Kaguya kneeling across from you with a worried look on her face as her hands rested on your shoulders. Your left eye twitched with pain. "Oh your eye it's hurt..." Kaguya cried as her finger tapped your eye softly. "Forget about that..." You said sadly. "No we need to fix this! Your hurt! What did she do to you?" Kaguya asks. "She caught me by surprise and whacked me with her bag..." You said sadly. "Oh no..." Kaguya cried. "But right now...I don't care about that..." You said. "What are you saying?" Kaguya asks confused. "I mean...I'm the oldest...it should be me protecting you all...I mean having the young protect the oldest is kinda embarrassing...I can't even defend myself..." You said.

"Oh Kits..." Kaguya said sadly. Your sister Kalentina**(Me: Im changing the name for 'Klusa' to 'Kalentina' for a more spanish vibe since she has a spanish accent) **who was the fourth oldest of your sisters made her way over to you. "Kitsaleeja...I think it's time for you to get new friends...Kandi is not a friend!" She said. "How can I made friends if they won't appreciate me for who I am?" You sob. "I can't dance! So they disrespect me!" You cry. Your sisters sighed in defeat seeing how you were right. The rest of your sisters were soon done fighting and you watch Capricorn and Leo carry Kandi away to prison. She glared at you and gave you a gesture that said she would ruin your life and eventually kill you.

"Ve la ju ja wefala rula mashi raka?" You said sadly. **(Me: 'Why waste your time trying to kill me when I can do it all on my own?') **Your sisters look at you confused. "Kitsaleeja?" Kermala asked. You dashed out of the hallway of your school and break out threw the exits. "KITSALEEJA!" Your sisters cry. You ignore them and using your teal hair you fly into the air as tears spew out your eyes. You folded your hands and flew up displaying a beautiful praying position just like a true fairy. Fairy dust emitted from your hair as you flew.

As you flew across the Feniechalius kingdom you saw at the very end a huge border of oceanic water filled with several whirlpools. You knew that oceanside it was known as the Aquatic Forbidden Wasteland. They said if anyone were to go they would have been looking death straight in the eye...just what you wanted. "My life of misery would finally be over...I can be friends with those in heaven who will like me for who I am..." You said.

You flew towards the oceans hearing the loud noise of the whirlpool waves. The beach was very windy which caused your hair and parachute pants to blow a bit. "Now's my chance...to be FREE!" With that you charge towards the ocean kicking off your shoes and dive into the ocean. You layed their underwater waiting for one of the whirlpools to consume you and send you to oblivion. You smiled seeing how you were finally heading towards your end as a whirlpool approached you. _'Finally at last...I can be free...I don't have to live a pressured life...I can be-' _Your thoughts were interuppted when the whirlpool finally consumed you.

Your body began spinning out of control as the water twirled around your body. You shook rapidly feeling the pain. _'This is it...' You thought. 'In the name of the Fenie's...please let me die and be in the arms of my gods and-' _Your thoughts were once again interuptted when you slowly felt your body arise a bit from the water. Your body sprouted above the water to the surface and you caught your breath. "What? But I don't understand...how did-AHHHHH!" You were instantly thrown from the body of water onto the sandy beach.

"But how? How did-?" You then turn seeing an angry blue haired mermaid with a blue bikini and blue mermaid tail holdin a small urn floating above the body of water. "So pretty..." You said in awe. The mermaid growled angrily at you making you wince a bit. _'Wait a sec...she's not some ordinary mermaid outsider if she's floating like that...so could she be a Celestial Spirit?' You thought. _"Um...excuse me? But who are you?" You asked curiously. "I'm the one who's supposed to keep idiot Princess' like YOU out of trouble under the orders of the king! SO WHY DON'T YOU QUIT WANDERING OFF AND STAY AWAY FROM THESE WATERS?!" The mermaid shouted. "Eep!" You cried. _'So if she's under the orders of the king then she must be a Celestial Spirit...The Water Bearer...Aquarius!' You thought._

_ "_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Aquarius shouted. You cringe. "YES M'AM! I WON'T COME HERE AGAIN!" You cried. "GOOD!" Aquarius said. She then swam away and disappeared underwater. "Hmm...that mermaid lady doesn't seem entirely bad...I think deep down she's a nice person...she seems to work so hard guarding these forbidden waters...maybe she could use a break...or maybe a man! I think it's time to call an old friend..." You said. You then heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see your good pal Scorpio who acted as the Royal Jester for the king as well as a messenger. "Yo! Kits! What you doing here?" Scorpio asked. You smirked at him. _'He's perfect!' You thought. _"Hey Scorpio...what's your opinion on beautiful mermaids?" You asked.

It was thanks to you Scorpio and Aquarius were together and going on vacation dates constantly. Aquarius was so happy that she considered you a friend. You did your best not to give her a hard time again. You saw Aquarius more as a mother figure. Although you were still depressed at how you were still lonely without true friends or someone to love...you walked through your kingdom garden hearing the sound of chopping and turned to see Taurus using his axe to chop off some unwanted trees that were ordered to be cut by the king. Taurus seemed to enjoy his job has Tree Cutter as if imagining they were enemies. You said nothing not wanting to ruin his big moment and enter the castle.

You went to the main hall of the castle and saw your father Fenie King: Katado Kardancia sitting in his thrown. You got on one knee and with your two fingers you scratch your own right ear and then point your two fingers at your father as if sending the greeting to him. It was the proper way to greet the king. "Step forward!" Your dad ordered. You get up from your one knee and make your way over to your fathers throne. "What do you want?" Your father asks. You look at him. He was a 20,000 year old Fenie man with long silver-white goddess fox ears and hair that reached his waist and dark skin. Although he was pretty young looking for his age he was very old.

"It's...it's about the Fenie Recital...that's coming up soon..." You said nervously. "What of it?" Your father asked. "Father...for this years Recital...I do not want to participate this year..." You said. Your father raised and eyebrow and shot up from his seat. "WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO! IT IS YOUR DUTY AS PRINCESS TO PARTICIPATE EACH YEAR SO THE KINGDOM CAN EVALUATE IF YOU ARE ELIGABLE TO BECOME QUEEN! IT'S MANDITORY FOR THE KINGDOM!" He shouted.

You sighed knowing he was right. You and your sisters were the Fenie Fox Princess' known as The Royal Sixteen. And every year there would be a special party thrown by the king who invited everyone in the kingdom. You each were to perform every year for special people based on grace and talent. As soon as you each reach a certain age the winner will be declared as the new queen of the kingdom while the rest will remain princess' of their own small kingdom with less rule and authority over Feniechalius. "But father...our Kingdom has never had a True Queen to rule over alone before..." You said sadly. Your father sighed. "Kitsaleeja...your mother and I are too old to be leading this Kingdom any longer! We know that men dominate over our world but...after what happened to your-" "-Please! I ask that you do not speak of him father!" You interuppted. Your father nodded in agreement. "I am sorry..."

"I do not want to participate in the Fenie Recital...as I do not attain the ability to dance like my sisters or the rest of the kingdom..." You said. "But you can sing!" Your father said. "Yes...but it won't be enough of a performance when the dance part of the recital starts...I will not dance or go to-" "-NONSENSE!" Your dad shouted. You winced. "BUT DADDY MY CONDITION! THATS THE ONLY REASON WHY I CAN'T-" _SLAP! _"You do not yell at me young lady! YOU DO NOT YELL AT ME! I AM A MALE! I HAVE AUTHORITY OVER YOU! THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A CONDITION ON YOUR FOOT SHOULD MAKE YOU MORE DETERMINED TO DANCE HARDER EVERYDAY!" Your father shouted.

You with a stunned look on your face touched your now red cheek on where your father slapped you. You stared at your father in horror. He never slaps you..._'I guess he's really serious about the Fenie Recital...' You thought. _"...If there is anyone who deserves the title of Queen...it's you..." Your father said. His pressured words cause you to whimper sadly. You felt your eyes wet. Your father squeezed your shoulder and leaned his face inches from yours keeping his glaring eyes trained on yours. "Are you about to cry? You better not cry...if you do...I'll strike you again!" He warned. "Princess...DO NOT CRY!" He said. You nodded nervously staring back at him and sucked back the tears you wished to produce only for your father to slap you again on the other cheek with his hair strand. You stare at him in disbelief. "Father! I didn't cry!" You said. "Staring at me after I strike you...is an act of defiance...DON'T do it again!" Your father said sternly.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. _'I wasn't planning to disobey I was just...looking at you...' You thought._ "Dismiss..." Your father said as he turned away from you. You slowly turn to walk away still keeping your hand on your slapped cheek which swelled a bit. "Kitsaleeja?" Your father asked. You stopped walking and turned to him. "Yes father?" You asked. "...Kandi won't bother you anymore...she is being PUNISHED!" Your father said grinning evilly. You widen your eyes. _'Punished?!' _You then gasped knowing what he meant. "NAGO!" You scream as you race out of the hall. **(Me: 'No' or 'Stop') **"COME BACK!" Your father ordered.

You ignored him and raced out of castle to the far backyard seeing all of your sisters surrounding a pool full of Tynamo which emitted electricity as they swam in the body of water. Each of your sisters held a large gunblade. Kandi who was in tears whose clothes were partially ripped was tied against the large sword of Mervamon. **(Me: Tynamo: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Me: Mervamon: Digimon Fusion Series)**

You gasped knowing what was happening: The Defooting Punishment. It was a punishment which resulted in the victim getting their feet electrocuted by the PokeDigi's Tynamo. If the victim survives the attack he or she will be tied up only for all of the Princess' to cut the legs to the feet piece by piece with their gunblade. This will obviously result in the victim unable to dance for the kingdom making them into a disgrace. The victim is left to crawl the world endlessly or to die.

"NO NO PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! IM SORRY!" Kandi cried. "You have to pay the price for what you done!" Mervamon said. "Tyna tyna!" The Tynamon said. "Let her have it! Kionama said. "You got it!" Mervamon said. Mervamon then dipped the sword along with Kandi inside the Tyanamo pond and she was instantly electrocuted as she screamed in agony.

You panic as you rush towards them all. As if they knew you were coming your sisters had yanked Kandi by the hair out of the water and lay her on the ground and line up raising their gunblades. Kandi unable to move as she was paralyzed watched in horror. "You will NOT! Harm our sister again!" Kimika said. "You are to SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Karkeisha said. "This is your fate...ACCEPT IT!" Kanfera said. All 15 of them raised up their gunblades with Mervamon. "Alright ladies! On the count of three we will cut her foot off! One...two..." "NAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You shout.

Everyone else widen their eyes as they watched you rush towards them. You instantly use your multiple hair strands to yank all the gunblades out of their hands and toss it into the Tynamo pond. Your sisters look at you crazy. Kulala with a calm look puts her fan close to her face. "Kitsaleeja...what is the meaning of this?" She asked. You bursted out into tears. "STOP IT! THIS IS WRONG! DON'T PUNISH HER!" You cry. "But she physically attacked you! This is her punishment!" Kretina said.

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T CUT OFF HER FEET! SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO DANCE SO WHY TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER?! DON'T LET HER BECOME LIKE ME!" You cried out. "THAT'S ENOUGH KITSALEEJA!" You heard. You turned seeing your father charging his way towards you. His face a deep furious red as he growled viciously. Your sisters gasp in fear.

You widen your eyes as you quickly step backwards. "Daddy NO-AH!" Your dad slapped you with his hair strand so hard that you hit the ground. You slowly turn to look up. "Daddy-OOFF!" Your dad had got on top of you and using his multiple hair strands and his fists to beat and bruise you. Your sisters and Mervamon winced while Kandi watched in horror as you cried out.

Your father hoisted you up and grabbed you by the hair strand. Your face was full of mixed tears and snot as you sob. Your fathers face grew even redder. "STOP CRYING! STOP IT!" With that he slapped you again. "DADDYYYYYYYYYY! PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You sob. "Father stop it!" Kretina cried as she ran to save you only for your sisters to pull her back. "Nago! If you try to help them you will get beaten too!" Kaguya cried. "STOP SOBBING! YOU ARE A PRINCESS! IF I CATCH YOU INTERUPTING A PUNISHMENT TRIAL ONE MORE TIME I WILL SEND YOU TO THE VAL DO JAJA ROOM!" Your dad shouted. **(Me: 'No Sound Mute') **

Your sisters and Kandi gasped while you widen your eyes. The Val do jaja room was a Fenie's worst nightmare...it was known as 'A World Without Sound or Music' which was basically what a Fenie lives on and lifts their spirits. You wanted anything but that. You wiped your tears away. "I am sorry father...it won't happen again..." "AND DON'T CRY!" Your father warned. You nodded. Your father turned to your sisters. "Continue the punishment...when you are done bring the upper body to me!" Your father ordered.

Your sisters nodded when your father walked away as Kandi let out a gasp of shock. Your father was soon back in the castle. Your sisters had their gunblades ready to chop Kandi's legs, feet and toes piece by piece for her to feel the pain. She cowered and screamed out in horror. You glare at your sisters. "Lower your weapons...and release Kandi at once!" You ordered. Your sisters obey but look at you confused. Kandi layed there still paralyzed and sobbed.

"Why?" Kejala asks. "Do not ask why...I am your older sister! You are to obey me without question!" With that you walk away. "But father said we must bring back Kandi's upper body" Kimika said. "Well I guess you're are just gonna have to figure something out little sha sha..." You said. Kaguya began to sob. "NO! You can't expect us to face dad and lie! DON'T DO THIS TO US! PLEASE!" Kaguya cried. "It's ok Kaguya...she's always like that..." Kakaletta said. You ignored her and continued walking. "...That's why she's always left alone with no friends..." You stop in your tracks and turn to her with a hurt expression on your face. "Kakaletta!" Kretina scolds. You squeeze your fist and ran back into the castle.

You sat in your room alone in your bed hugging your knees. "...I wish I wasn't so alone..." You muttered. "Maybe I could hold onto a real friend that I can stay with that can accept me for who I am..." "But NO! They all hate me! All just because I can't dance!" You then stare at your foot. "They'll never understand my condition...nobody WILL!" You sob. "...I don't wanna paraticipate in the Fenie Recital and fail again!" "Sha sha..." You heard. You turn back seeing your beautiful mother Kachynah Kardancia enter the room. She was wearing her long black traditional queen dress with slits that revealed only the sides of her midriff and cleavage.

Her beauty brought a weak smile on your face. Your mothers smile and kindness brought endless warmth to everyone's heart. She was often called 'Titania' which meant 'Queen of the Fairies'. Titania was actually the name of the female Fairy God known as Titania Neige while the Beast Genie God who she married was named Djinn Aledy. Beast Genie's were a species of Kitsunes. They met when Djnn discovered her flying in the sky and automatically began singing his heart out. You remembered from history books that it started out with something like _'Fairy where are you going?'_ and in no time they fell in love. Titania and Djinn lived alongside other Fairies and Beast Genie gods who mated with each other but out of all the gods Titania and Djinn were the king and queen.

They were all deceased of course but from what you studied in class and from your father a bit. You knew that Titania, Aledy and the rest of your ancestry were wiped out by a 'Black Wizard' Zeref who traveled to your world to cause destruction but no one knew what happened then after that...all that you each knew was all that was left was you all...The Fenie's. The Gods decided although to bless all whose name starts with 'K' as a tradition because of the phrase 'Kimah Klah **_Kitsa_**' which meant 'Blessed with a **_Kiss_**'

"Wawa..." You said. **(Me: 'Mama') **Your mom sat next to you. You scratch her right ear and she scratches yours. "Oh sha sha you've been crying!" Your mama said sadly. "What's wrong?" She asked as she wiped some tears. "You know what's wrong wawa...it's...my whole life! It's complicated!" You cry. "Is it about friends?" Your mother asked. "It's more than that now...all this pressure about the Fenie Recital...it's driving me crazy..." You said. "...I don't want to do it this year..." "But you have to...you have to try your hardest! Do a good performance and do your best so when you are even older...you can become queen when I die..." Your mother said. "BUT MOMMY MY CONDITION!" You cry. "...Should motivate you to dance better...I believe in you sha sha..." Your mother said smiling. You sobbed. "Wawa don't put me through this...please..." You were instantly brought towards your mothers breasts when she hugged you. You felt warmth. It was a way for Fenie's to comfort each other.

You then pulled away. "Before you go to sleep...I have a little gift for you!" Your mother said. "Wawa?" You asked confused. Your mother got up and pulled out a wrapped gift and set it to the ground. "Go ahead sha sha...open it" She said. You get off your bed and go over to the present and unwrap it revealing a small electric box with two attenas that stuck out. You've never seen anything like it before. You look at your mother in confusion. "Box?" You mom giggled. "No sweetie...it's a TV it plays images for you" Your mother said. "TV?" You ask confused. "I'm sure you'll figure out how to work it if you put your mind to it..." Your mom said. She then got up and began walking away. "I believe you can succeed in this years Fenie's Recital sha sha...I love you" Your mother then walked out the room and closed the door.

As soon as she mentioned the Fenie Recital you were instantly re consumed with stress. More stress was brought upon you when you thought about school. You sighed and walked over to your window and kneeled on the ledge and stared up into the starry night sky. You got in a praying position and closed your eyes. "Lords Neige and Aledy...please I'm not asking for much but all I ask is this..." You began. "...All I want in my life is someone to like me...a friend...someone who can appreciate me for who I am...please...that is all I ask...umen..." You prayed. **(Me: 'Amen') **You then open your eyes after a moment seeing some of the stars twinkle in the sky.

You smile seeing how beautiful they twinkled in the sky. You then saw a scaly waving looking tail moving rapidly across the night sky which caused you to gasp in surprised. "It's that...lizard thing again...I'm seeing it every night now...but...what is it?" You asked confused.

You slept that night thinking about what you saw. _What was it really? A flying lizard? No wait there was a certain species for that...a flying Froakie?_ **(Me: Froakie: Pokemon XY Series)** _A flying Deckerdramon?_ **(Me: Deckerdramon: Digimon Fusion Series)** _A drag-?_ "Princess?" You heard. You slowly open your eyes and lay up to see Virgo. "Oh...good morning Virgo" You said yawning. Virgo scratched your right ear. "Princess? The queen requests to see you now" She said. You groaned and got out of bed. "Allow me to dress you Princess" Virgo said.

Virgo had dressed you in a light blue genie outfit with jewelry to accent your hair with a crown on top. **(Me: Princess Jasmines outfit guys) **Virgo then disappeared into the Celestial Spirit World leaving you alone in the room. You sigh and turned to the TV your mother gave you. "So...how does this work?" You asked. You then walk up to the TV and bent over to push a circular button. Music then started playing and you saw 3 woman on the screen in a black and white background wearing black leotards swaying their hips as they sang. You raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was nothing like you have ever seen before.

**"All the single Ladies (All the single ladies) All the single Ladies (All the single Ladies) All the single Ladies now put your hands up!"**

_The ladies in the leotards then began dancing in a way you haven't seen before which intrigiued you. You slowly got up to copy the wild dances they were doing. One part of the dance had them each in positions which looked almost as if they were doing some sort of wild karate chops as they danced. When you attempted the dance it caused you to fall over on your butt. "Owie..." You cried. You then looked at the TV screen seeing the woman in leotards getting into their final pose._

"Watch my Beyonce concert soon!" The female in the middle said. You tilted your head in confusion. "Eh?" _'She's using her singing and dancing ability to convince people to do what she says...interesting...' You thought._

You then enter the main hall and got on one knee and with your two fingers you scratch your own right ear and then point your two fingers at your mother who was in her thrown as if sending the greeting to her. "Step forward!" She said. You got up from your knee and approach your mothers throne. "What reasons you have called mother?" You asked. "To introduce you of course!" Your mother said happily. "To whom?" You asked.

"You may enter now! She's here!" Your mother called. You then heard the sound of high heels from behind you. You turn around seeing a lock of jade green hair and a white dress and pale skin. You turn seeing a beautiful girl who was physically around your age stand next to you smiling. She wore a short white dress with a green trim and she had jade green hair and eyes. Her gold crown with a red gem was neatly wrapped in her hair. Her crown was a lot smaller than yours in comparison.

"Meet Princess Hisui E. Fiore!" Your mother said. A big smile immediately spreads on your face. "Another Princess?!" Hisui smiles at you and scratches your right ear to greet you. "Hello! I've arrived her a few hours ago. I've met all of your sisters who are all very nice but I don't think we've met" She said. You blushed flustered at how another Princess outside your family was talking to you. "I'm Princess Kitsaleeja Kardancia! It's so nice to meet you!" You cooed happily.

You lean your hand towards Hisui who looks at you confused. You raise your eyebrow seeing she didn't have any green fox ears of any sort on her head. "Where are your ears?" You asked. "My ears? They are right here!" Hisui said lifting the side of her hair revealing strange looking ears on the side of her head. You gasp in surprise. "Your ears! They are different! Wowwww rubbery ears!" You say amazed as you touch Hisui's ears. She sweatdropped. "Uh..."

"I love your ears! There strange yet amazing!" You said. "I leave you two to yourselves to get accquainted!" Your mother said smiling. You turned to see her get up from her throne and walk to her room. _'Did she plan for me alone to meet the Princess? She must have heard me last night when I asked for a friend! Amazing...thank you mom! Ok Kitsaleeja! You have a friend to get accquainted with so don't ruin it for yourself!' You thought._

"Um excuse me...? Princess? Could you please keep your hand away from my ears?" Hisui asked. You turned back to her seeing the uncomfortable look on her face as your hand was still massaging her ear. You widen your eyes and put your hand away. "I'm sorry..." You said. "It's ok" She said. Virgo then appeared. "Perhaps the two of you would like to get accuqanited for tea? Or shall I punish her?" Virgo asked. you sweatdropped. "Tea is good!"

You and Hisui sat on a comfy warm couch next to each other sipping the wonderful tea Virgo had made. "Tell me...how do you have ears like that?" You asked. "How? I was born with these!" Hisui chuckled. "Hmmm...your not a Fenie are you? Or any animal of any sort?" You asked. "No...I am human" Hisui said. "What is...human?" You asked. Hisui looked at you confused and then smiled. "Me! I'm human!" She said. "I still do not get it...I've never heard of such a species!" You said. "And how is it that you are able to speak my language?" You asked. "Oh I've studies Fenielosis and all sorts of other languages as a child" Hisui said. "I see..." You said.

"I've heard your Kingdom was attacked many years ago by the Black Wizard Zeref! I feel very bad because my people suffered the same fate!" Hisui said sadly. "Seriously? He's everywhere! I didn't think he made horror in your kingdom too! How sad..." You said sadly. Hisui nodded at that. "Don't worry! I am in the middle of a plan to change all this for both of our kingdoms! I will call it the Eclipse Project when the time comes!" Hisui said. "I see...but Princess I have a question...if your not an animal species and you call yourself some 'human'...then where did you come from?" You asked.

"Fiore!" Hisui said. "Where is that?" You asked. "In my world!" Hisui said. "Your world?!" You asked confused. "Yes that's right! My world the Human World which you people may dub it...the 'Normal World'" Hisui said. "I don't believe it! You've come from another world! Thats amazing!" You said appalled. "But you know...I never knew to much about it...all I knew was that when you turn at least 10,000 years you are allowed to live in that world freely" You said. "How old are you now? If I may ask. "Over 7,000" You said. "Wow...who knew?" Hisui asked.

"I would love to visit your world one day Hisui!" You said happily. "I don't think so...your father won't allow it and life would be horrible for you since you are not used to how things are" Hisui said. "But Princess you've visited my world so it's only fair I get to see yours for a change" You said. "I came here because I was invited to watch and see your Recital alongside my father the King of Fiore" Hisui said. "YOUR GONNA WATCH ME IN THE FENIE RECIAL?!" You asked shocked. "I thought you knew" Hisui said. You shook nervously. "Well no I...see-" Hisui then put her hands on your shoulders. "-I believe you can do it Princess! Don't be scared...you have my blessings!" She said. You widen your eyes gasping knowing that during this years Fenie Recital you'd have to give it your all.

The night of the Fenie Recital finally came and everyone from the kingdom of Feniechalius had arrived inside the castle. Even some of your other family members. Your mom opened the performance with her beautiful voice with music provided by Lyra and then each of you did your own individual performances. You chose to sing and ONLY sing which was surprisingly enough to get approval from the king and the Fenie people because they thought your amazing voice matched your mothers.

It was now time for the dance performance which you feared. You were growing nervous while your sisters beamed in excited. Libra helped you each by rehearsing not that it helped you much. Virgo had dressed you and your sisters in revealing dancers outfit the colors of your hair. Your color scheme was teal and silver. It consisted of a shimmery silver strapless bra top with a gold jewel in the center along with a revealing teal hip slit skirt with silver designs. You had multiple jewelry on such as hip anklets and necklaces and earrings. But your most favorite accessory Virgo gave you to wear was a small golden belly chain that made a swishing sound when you moved which was music to your ears.

"Ok ladies! Line up!" Libra ordered. You each were lined up single file. "And now we introduce...our Princess who will be performing for our Kingdom!" Leo annouced. The kingdom then clapped which made your stomach churn inside. "Go!" Libra whispered. Each of you walked into the main hall of the castle where the whole kingdom were sitting at tables. You each turn around facing away from the audience as the music began playing. It started out with a rapid drumming and then a bit of a spanish themed mix and that was when the Fenie men began to sing. Which got you nervous.

**_Song: 'Fiesta' By: +Plus_**

**"Kinou wo kuyanda tte ato no matsuri" **_Your sisters each turned around and danced together sideways with their arms out switching their hips showing the sides of their bare legs as they march to the audience. You panic and immediately follow only dancing a bit horribly. _**"Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba..."**

** "Kimiochi made karuku shite kureku yo" **_Your sisters stop in place and make a sway motion with their arms from left to right elegantly as they swish their hips. Yo follow flailing your arms. You could have sworn you heard a guy from school laugh at you which made you panic. _**"Ima ni demo tobesou jan..."**

_Your sisters look up at the ceiling raising their arms up crossing them in a X formation while their hands form a butterfly as they wiggle their hips. You stare it confusion as you attempt to follow. _**"Soko ni yama ga aru kara sou itteta tozanka"** Your sisters then wave their hands up elegantly and then rapidly. **"Kekkyoju koate wa tanjun de..." "Dare mo go idomitsuzuker tabibito nanda!" **

_Your sisters 'dip' their hips downward and wave their bodies from one side to the other. You awkwardly do the same although more horribly. "_**Hora ame sae mo...ENERUGII!"**

_Your sisters then stand up straight and sway and dance rapidly to the last part of the lyrics while you stood there awkwardly before your sisters then get into their final pose. _**"Ni kaete egao sakase odoriakasou..."**

_You watched as your sisters spun around elegantly allowing their slit skirts fly up. You akwardly spin around. In between your spins you saw your sisters go off to their respective partner. You gasp and immediately stop spinning and run off to Kaguya who was your partner. _**"Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no KOMPASS!"**_ You and Kaguya shimmy towards each other. To your suprise Kaguya along with your sisters wave their arms back sharply and then shimmy again leaving you lost. _**"Tadotte yukeba Jiyuu ni naretu kara"**

_Your sister then do a small belly dance with their hips with you following although you again did horribly. You saw Hisui in the audience with her father giving you a sorry sad look which made you more nervous. _**"Tomo ni uchiageyou hanabi kimochi hitso tsu ni shite!"**

_You and your sisters got in your pairs again shimming. You shimmied with Kaguya. You knew when you had to sharply wave your hand again. _**"Taiyou wa shizumi kurikaesu...Ashite hare-" **"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You heard. "NAGO NAGO NAGO!" You and your 14 sisters turn seeing your one sister Kimika who was behind you clutching her eye. "Kimika what's wrong?" You and your sisters ask as you each surround her. The music had stop and curious murmurs were heard in the crowd.

Your father walked up to each of you. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. "We don't know" Kalentina said. "I was hit in the eye..." Kimika cried. "By what? Who?" Your father asked. Kimika then took her hand away from her eye revealing a bit of blood leaking out from the side. It made each of you gasp. "By Kitsaleeja..." Everyone in the room turned to you as you widen your eyes. "WHAT?! But...NO! NO! It was an accident!" You cried.

You father then held your hand and gestured you to look at your finger. You gasped seeing the giant gold ring which was the one that hit Kimika when you were dancing. "An accident that ruined the performance..." Your father said. Your ears drooped in sadness. "Oh no..." You said. Your father put your hand down and turned to the audience. "The Fenie Recital is now cancelled yet again!" "NAGOOOOOOO!" Your sisters cried furiously. "No...not again..." You whispered. "I am sorry but everyone should exit the castle!" Your father said. The audience let out murmurs of disapproval and slowly get up and walk out of the castle.

You shake your head. "No please...Hisui!" you call. Hisui stops and looks at you with a sad look before her father put her hand on her shoulder and made her follow him out the castle. "I believe this is goodbye..." Was all she said before leaving and presumingly heading back to her world. You reach your hand out to her. "Leafa...choba..." **(Me: 'Friend...come back') **"YOU RUINED THE FENIE RECITAL AGAIN!" Karkeisha cried. "AND OUR CHANCES AT BECOMING QUEEN!" Kermala cried. "I hope your happy now..." Kulala said. You ignored them staring off at where Hisui left. Hisui: the only one who treated you like a true friend and you were not about to try and lose her.

"LEAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You shout as you run outside of the castle. "Kitsaleeja!" Your father cried. You ignored them and continued running holding your long skirt up. You ran through the plains to find Hisui but she was no where to be found. You were getting desperate wanting to see her again. "HISUI! HISUI!" You cry. "HISUIEEEEKKKK!" You cry when you tripped over a rock. "Owie..." You sniffled. You felt your leg leak out bits of blood as tears leaked from your eyes spilling onto the rocky surface. Hisui was probably already back in her world now with her father with her own share of friends who you'll never get to meet.

"I'm alone..." You sniffled. "I'm alone again...I don't have any FRIENDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" You cried loudly. You continue to sob. "I CAN'T BE ALONE AGAIN! NOT LIKE THIS!" You shout as you bang your head against the rocky surface. "I WANT TO GO TO THE NORMAL WORLD AND AT LEAST SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE! BUT I CAN'T!" You cry. "AND I STILL CAN'T DANCE! I'LL BE ALONE AND UNLOVED FOREVER!" You shout as you pull your hair.

"Please don't pull your hair...it's beautiful...and so are you..." A voice said. "Don't even bother saying that to me! Your lying! I'm just a talentless Fenie born to be hated by the world! Just cause I can't dance or do anything RIGHT!" You sob. "Do not say words like that young Princess...I can help you change that fact...I can teach you the true arts of dance" The voice said.

You slowly lifted your head off the ground. "Please just what makes you think you could teach ME? All the other teachers I had all-" You then gasped amazed at what you saw...there stood a teal dragon with a sparkly royal gold tail and large amber eyes that were deeper than your own. On her right ear was a giant gold earring chain with a dragon head at the tip that dangled a bit. "JUUGRA!" You said shocked. **(Me: 'DRAGON!') **"I am Songulala the Dance Voodoo Dragon and once a Fairy Dragon..." She said. You gasped. "Voodoo? WAIT! YOU WERE ONCE OWNED AND LIVED ALONGSIDE BY ONE OF MY DECENDANTS?!" You asked shocked. "Follow me if you want to know more...I can help you..." Songulala said. She then flew away elegantly in the sky. "Help me? Um...WAIT!" You cry. You then fly after her.

After 10 minutes you land in front of a cave where you saw Songulala enter and walk inside. It was pitch black and completely dark which creeped you out. "Hello? Songu...uh lady? Are you here?" You asked nervously. You then see a bright bluish white light followed by some opera like music. You gasped at what you saw...a silver Dance Fountain spewing sparkly silver water in the shape of music notes with statues of beautiful nude Beast Genie's and Fairies in erotic poses although their long hair was able to censor their privates.

You approached the fountain. "So beautiful! It's amazing! I never knew such artifacts of the gods resided here! The Dance Fountain hasn't been seen by a Fenie in centuries" You said. "I see you made a decision!" A voice said. You turned seeing Songulala on the other side. "It's you!" You said surprised. Songulala then approached you. "I can help you become a true dancer through magic...Dance Voodoo Magic..." Songulala said. You widen your eyes. "Voodoo?! Wait! You can't teach me how to dance! I can't with this condition on my foot!" You cried. Songulala's claw then tapped your chest. "If you believe in yourself and trust me...you can learn...even through the harshest conditions you may have..." Songulala said smoothly. You felt comfort in her words as you stare at her in surprise. "...Believe?"

Hours and hours were finally paying off. You were becoming proud of yourself. You finally learned to DANCE! Not only that but you had learned Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer Magic. You didn't know what the term 'Dragon Slayer' really meant but you didn't care because you were now talented at dancing! It's almost as if your condition was the thing of the past. Although you still physically had it. "Tomorrow we will advance you in further magic! I will be waiting here for you" Songulala said softly.

You skipped out of the cave happily. "I can finally dance! I'm so happy! Oh bless you Songulala bless you!" You said happily. "I can't wait to tell...wait..." You said as you stopped skipping as you look down at the ground sadly. "If I tell anyone about my new ability to dance...then they will start becoming my friends...and then...they won't like me for me..." You said. "...I don't want that..." _'Then I will keep my talents a secret! In the mean time...I should start planning to free Fenie's from strict order and control' You thought. " And to do that I must excel in my talents and become a-" _"-OOF!" You cried when you tripped over something hard.

You slowly lift your head up and rubbed your head. "Oww...what did I hit?" You asked. You then got up and gasped seeing a large golden egg with brown swirls. "An egg?" You asked confused. "That must mean..." A big smile spreads on your face. "FRIEND!" You said happily. You pick up the large egg and fly to your home eager to show everyone. When you got there your sisters seemed uninterested as they were still somewhat mad at you for ruining the Fenie Recital yet again. You went to tell your father although he also didn't seem to care and he then told you how your mother went on vacation to the normal world for a small vacation which put a lot on your mind.

You then entered your room setting the egg on your bed and changed into your regular two piece revealing 'fairy outfit' and then turned to face your TV. For the past few hours you practiced dance moves that Songulala taught you. You were dancing to that _'Single Ladies'_ video again and you finally got better. You then did it again whilst singing and got even better. After awhile you were soon tired. You bent over to unlace your fairy heels. You could have sworn you felt a slight tug on your miniskirt but then thought it was due to the wind since your windows were still open.

"Panties!" You heard a cute childish voice coo excitedly. You stood up and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha?" You then turn around and looked seeing a baby golden cat with a white underbelly standing on your bed lifting up your skirt to view your underwear. You widen your eyes. "Uh..." "Panties!" The cat cooed. You sweatdropped. "Yes...those are panties...now where did you-?" You then looked seeing your egg that was once a whole had been cracked. You gasped and looked at the tiny cat. "Did you come from that egg? Tell me...what are you?" The little cat then grinned. "Pantiesssss!" He cheered.

"Ok...I guess since you...like panties...even at your age you must be a boy right?" You asked. "Pantiesss! Panty panties!" The cat cheered. You rolled your eyes at his perverseness and then smiled as you sat on the bed. "At least now I finally have a friend..." You said as you pick up the gold cat and hug it. The cat looked at you confused and then hugged your face back. "Friend..." He said. You giggled cutely and set the cat down.

"I am Princess Kitsaleeja Kardancia!" You introduced. "Kitsaleeja!" The cat cooed. You giggled and then scratched the kitties right ear to greet him. The little cat ears twitched. "Eh?" "Oh! Thats how we greet others in the kingdom" You said. The little cat smiled kindly and to your surprise grew white angel wings and leviated upwards. You gasped. "You can fly?" You asked. The little cat flew towards your right ear and scratched it. "Friend!" He said. You smiled sweetly. "Awww thank you...uh...hmmm..." You thought. "Friend?" The little kitty asked.

"Well I think we should come up with a name for you" You said. The little kitty sat on the bed smiling waiting for a suggestion. "How about...Klufer?" You asked. The little kitty shook his head. "You don't like that? How about Klaf?" You asked. The little kitty then shook his head. You grew nervous seeing this was one picky cat. "Kumo? Kladon? Kimmos? Kedder? Kymuf? Klid? C'mon those are all traditional Fenie names!" You said. The little kitty just kept shaking his head. "No! No 'K'!" "But...everyone in this kingdom has a name that starts with 'K'. If you don't want that then I don't know what else to name you..." You said as you lean your chin in your palm.

"Pew..." The little kitty said sadly. "Sorry...I'm sure I'll come up with a name soon that you'll like" You said stroking his head. "Now It's time for D-D-DJ FUSSEEE on this club station!" A rapper said. You turn seeing that you had left the TV on. "Oh I forgot to turn it off" You said. You slowly get up and walk over to the TV to press the button. "Nooooo!" The little kitty cried. You stopped and turn to look at him. "What?" You asked. The little kitty the pointed at the TV screen. You look back seeing a rapper with a mic. "It's D-D-D-DJ Fuse everybody! MAKE SOME NOISE!" You then heard the sound of cheering come from an audience.

"Is this how people in the Normal World act? Now I REALLY want to go!" You cried. "Fuse! Fussseee!" The little cat cried. "Huh? Fuse?" You say confused. "Heres DJ Fuse y'all!" The rapper said. "Fuse! Meeeeee!" The little cat cheered as he jumped up and down. "Fuse?...Oh! Is that what you want? You want the name...'Fuse'?" You asked confused as you looked down at the cat. "Fuse! Fusseee!" The little cat cheered. You smiled at him. "Well I guess that's your new name then...nice to meet you Fuse!" You said happily.

"Panties!" Fuse cooed. He slowly ran up to you. You raise an eyebrow. "Wait! What are you gonna-?" Fuse then leapt off the bed and caught your skirt. "Weeeeee!" He cheered as slid down to the floor along with your skirt. Fuse then smiled cheerfully like a child on christmas as he gawked seeing your lacy black thong panty you had on. You blushed in embarrassment not knowing what to do. "F-Fuse?!"

Fuse immediately jumped up a grabbing onto clinged onto your hips and smiled at your panties. "What are you gonna do to me?" You cried. Fuse nuzzled his face towards your panties and to your horror he began to kiss them and nibbled on your hip sides a bit. You flushed a deeper red. "FUSE!" You had no idea what to do as you just stared and watched Fuse kiss and tug at your panties. He snuggled against them and smiled. "Panties..." He cooed.

"So...uh...are you...done?" You asked nervously. Fuse grinned evilly at you and to your shock he pulled your panties down and slid along with it. "Weeeee!" "STOP THAT! WHY AM I LETTING YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" You shout as your hair strands covered what was left. Fuse ignored you and carried your panties to your bed. He layed back and put the panties on over his head and began sniffing it. "Mmm...panties!" He cooed. You felt ashamed at the fact that you were practically half stripped by a newborn cat who shouldn't know what panties are!

Fuse then burrowed his face in your panties for awhile. He then stuck his head out and gave a disgusted look. "Pew!" He said. He then threw your panties to the side. "Hey! What's wrong with my panties?!" You cried. Fuse then flew across the room and landed at your sister Kaguya's drawer. He opened it and gasped excitedly picking up a strapless pink bra with black lace. He flew back to your bed with the bra and slept hugging the bra like it was his very first teddy bear. You couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Fuse! Your going to make a great friend..."

The past few days were getting great for you. You introduced your sisters to Fuse who immediately took a liking to him and they found it quite humorous that he was a pervert. Even if they knew he was a pervert they would still allow Fuse in their rooms when they are changing and even invite him to showers and baths. For some reason after a shower he would purposely dirty up his tail and make it bushier to look furry like a fox tail which you thought was adorable. Fuse being the silly kitty he was chewed on a magical TV wire and learned some strange magic form of Wire Voodoo Magic which allowed him to sprout wires and experiement it towards technology.

During those years you spent training with the help of Songulala who helped improve your dancing. You, now 8,911 years old was currently in the cave wearing a gold genie outfit. "Now it's time for you to learn this Princess..." Songulala said. You walked towards her with a confused look on her face. "Learn? Learn what?" You asked confused. Songulala brought her claws closer to your face. You gasped. "I shall channel all of the abilities of the Deceased Dance Voodoo Spirit Mages into your soul...you will gain each of their abilities..." Songulala said. "What? What do you mean?" You asked confused.

The tips of Songulala's claws glowed and your arms forcefully raised up high. You slowly leviated off the ground as you slowly spun. "Wait! What's going on?" You asked confused. You spun even faster as bits of magic enter your body which made it feel energized. You then stop spinning and gracefully land on your feet. "Wow! I suddenly feel...strong...like I'm able to dance to anything!" You say happily. You then spin around and dance your way out of the cave. "Thanks Songulala!" You said as you exit out the cave. "...I've think I've taught you everything I know now...I knew you could do it Princess..." You heard Songulala whisper. You look back at the cave in confusion. "Wait...what does she mean by all of that...?"

You eventually shrugged it off and was soon back in your castle where the king had called you into the main hall. "I want you to meet someone Kitsaleeja!" Your father had said. "Who?" You asked confused. A handsome male Fenie with short green hair with black tips then walked into the room towards you. "This is Kalro Krussos! He is one of the few wealthiest men is Feniechalius!" Your father said. Kalro smiled. "Hello!" You smiled widely. "Friend?" You then rush up to hug Kalro tightly. He chuckles nervously and hugs you back.

"Not quite...he will be your new husband!" Your father said. You gasped as you pull away from Kalro. "Husband?!" "Yes...I want to marry you...I think you are beautiful and amazing...so...will you marry me?" Kalro asked. "It is not like she has a choice..." Your father muttered. You smiled at Kalro. "At last! I have love!" You then pull him into a hug and giggle to yourself. "Love yes! I'm finally in love! Oh my goodness!" You squeal.

You felt something cold and hard slip onto your finger. You look down seeing Kalro had slipped a golden ring with a studded 'K' onto of your ring finger. "Susha..." You said. **(Me: 'Beautiful...') **"Just like you..." Kalro said as he presented you a rabbit. You smiled. "Awwww! I love it!" You said taking the rabbit by the neck. "I can't wait to eat it!" You smiled as you stared into his eyes. He took your hands in his. "When do you want to get married my Princess?" He asked. You chuckled nervously. "I don't know...this is all happening so fast...I don't know when..." "It's ok...I can wait..." Kalro said. He then kissed your hand. You sighed feeling smitten. You stared at the struggling rabbit in your hand. When a male Fenie gave a female a rabbit it meant romantic feelings. _'So this is what true love feels like...' You thought as you smile at the choking rabbit._

The past few days you were doing romantic things with Kalro and you've been skipping your trainings with Songulala. You felt pure bliss when you were with Kalro. You recently watched a music video and discovered a style that intriuiged you and you decided to show Kalro what it was. You went into his house and saw him. "Kalro look! Look!" You called. Kalro looked at you and raised an eyebrow. "It's just like the people in the normal world look!" You said. You showed him your self pirerced pircing on your left ear. "Isn't this amazing? I look...'COOL'" You said happily.

Kalro said nothing and slowly approached you. "What do you think Kalro?" You asked. Kalro was now inches away from you. "Kalro?" You asked. _SLAP! _You widen your eyes and touched the red handprint on your cheek. You slowly turned to Kalro. "H-how could you-?" "-Take that OFF!" Kalro demanded. You looked at him sadly. "But I don't understand! Why-?" "-I SAID TAKE IT OFF!" Kalro shouted. Before you did anything Kalro grabbed a hold of you and instantly yanked your pircing out of your left ear. You scream in agony at the feeling and felt bits of blood leak out from your ear. "You are NOT! From the NORMAL WORLD! YOU ARE A FENIE!" Kalro shouted.

You back away from Kalro feeling your ear. "KALRO! WHY!?" You sob. You turn seeing a mirror next to you seeing your left ear was now torn. "You've...disrespected me..." Out of no where Kalro pulled you into a hug. "Cho la..." He whispered as he stroked your hair. **(Me: 'I'm sorry...') **A look of horror spreads on your face. "You hurt me..." You whispered sadly. "I won't again...I promise Princess...please don't tell anyone what happened!" Kalro said. _'He...torn off my ear...my LEFT ear...' You thought._ as you slowly hug Kalro back feeling scared. "I won't..." You whispered.

Fuse's POV:

For some reason Kitsaleeja stayed in her room for awhile to do foxy things. She seemed pretty sad at first when she found out her mother had died in the 'Normal World' upon arrival but she was soon calm about it. It was sad because she was not allowed to even say goodbye to her mother. Apparently in this kingdom a Fenie never says 'goodbye' because Fairies _'Don't say goodbye'_. But also... It was like she was trying to get away from her new love Kalro. It was weird! Just a few days ago she kept talking and dreaming about how she wanted to be some kind of celebrity...I don't know...some thingy she saw on her TV maybe...I just finished getting a few peekys from some of her sisters taking a bath in the cities Bathhouse. They caught me and I thought I was being a very bad boy who was gonna get in trouble. But they weren't mad surprisingly. They invited me to bathe with them! It was FUN!

After the playtime ended I searched the big castle/palace to look for Kitsaleeja when I heard something interesting in the library. I hid behind a book and saw Kalro reading some old books in a nearby room. "I knew it! She IS the one! Kitsaleeja! Now I knew why Zeref originally came to our world years ago" I heard Kalro say. "And once I marry her! I will use her power towards MY advantage and rule of Feniechalius and the Normal World!" I gasped at what I just heard. "I've got to tell Kitsaleeja before it's too late!" I whispered.

I flew through the selves and accidentally knocked over a book. I gasped. "Oh no!" "It appears that I am being watched!" I heard. I turned seeing Kalro had spotted me. His green hair strands spreaded towards me. "Your gonna be a good kitty and keep your mouth SHUT about my little secret!" He said devilishly. I widen my eyes. "Oh no!"

Kitsaleeja's (Kitsuna's) POV:

You got lonely so you decided to look for Fuse who was no where to be found in your ever so huge palace. You were soon in the library. You heard the sound of cute whimpers. "Huh?" You then turn seeing Fuse lying on the ground with small tears in his eyes. "Fuse!" You cry. You run over to him and pick scoop him in your arms. "Fuse what's wrong?" You then gasped in horror seeing what you had saw. Fuse's left ear had been torn a bit and there were two twin bloody red scars across his white underbelly. He sniffled in sadness. "FUSE! Your hurt! What happened?! Are you okay?!" You cried. "Kalro...want...you...power..." Fuse muttered. "My power?! What do you mean?!" You asked.

"I've see you've found out about my little secret as well young Princess..." You heard. You turn seeing Kalro walk towards you. You stood up glaring at him. "What have you done to Fuse?! I demand you tell me RIGHT NOW!" Kalro chuckled at your outburst. "I thought you loved me! But I guess I was wrong!" You yelled. "Oh dear Kitsaleeja...I DO love you...but all I want is to become the new king and rule over the worlds!" Kalro said. "But why choose me? Why didn't you pick any of my sisters to marry? They have better chances at becoming queen than I do!" You said.

"OH! But you WILL become queen my Princess! And YOU! You are special than the rest of us Fenie's living in this world!" Kalro said as he went to stroke your cheek. You slapped his hand away from you. "You are sick Kalro! You are SICK!" "I am reporting this to the king and I will have you banished from the Kingdom!" You said walking away. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Princess..." Kalro said.

Kalro used his green hair strand and grabbed Fuse out of your hands and flinged him across the room. You turn back to see Fuse hitting a huge book knocking him out cold. "FUSE!" You cried. You run to get him. Kalro's green hair strand then wrapped around your leg tripping you. "Oh no you don't! DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY!" Kalro shouted. You then stretch out some of your teal hair strands to attack Kalro but he immediately pins them down hard with his own weakening you. You whimper.

Kalro using his hair strand pulls you towards him and hoists you up holding you tight. You struggle to break free. Kalro leans his lips towards your ear. "Guess...what?" He asks. "...I want you..." He purrs. You widen your eyes knowing what he meant and did your beast to run only for Kalro to whack you in the back with his hair strand. He held you tighter, lifting you up a bit as he walked out of the library to a nearby door and opened it. You squirmed to get away. "Nago! NAGO!" You whine as you try back kicking Kalro. "SHUT UP!" Kalro shouted. He then punched you in the side of your waist making you cringe and twitch in pain. "Ah..."

You and Kalro entered the room which had a large king sized bed. Kalro had tossed you onto the bed. You, feeling weak, was unable to move. Kalro immediately climbed onto the bed and immediately he brings out his hair strand to wrap around your head covering your eyes. You saw pure darkness "Please stop!" You cried. More hair strands wrap and tighten around your arms making you yelp out in pain. You felt pain marks being drawn onto your skin as if your blood stream wasn't flowing normally in your arm.

"Now I have you all to myself!" Kalro said as a living hair strands snaked around your bare waist. "Eek!" You cry. "You little W****! I bet if you weren't gonna exile me you would have gave me the Defooting Punishment! Or maybe execute me by the orders of the king HUH?!" With that living hair strands tighten around your legs. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" You cry. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kalro shouted. Two of his hair strands then procced to rip your top off. You screamed in horror as the hairy tentacles massage your breasts.

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!" You cry. "Poor poor Princess! Begs and pleas for freedom...WELL YOU CAN'T GET IT! YOU ARE NOT AN EARTHLANDER! YOU ARE A FENIE WHO IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE AND GIVE ME POWER!" Kalro shouted. You gasp in surprise. _'Earthland' huh? Thats the name of this 'Normal World'? 'Earthland'?' _Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt Kalro's hands massage your crotch. He had just finished removing your bottoms and your panties. "This will hurt...ALOT!" He snickered. You cry out in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After those countless hours of torture and rape Kalro had left you alone in the room to cry alone naked. Your body was in to much pain to move much to your dismay. You were to scared to think about anything except for what a monster Kalro really is. "I can't live like this anymore..." You sobbed. "I can't keep living being pressured at home, bullied at school and raped...not anymore..." The pain slowly went away and you put your clothes back on.

Before you got up and did anything you cringed feeling slight pain in your stomach. You look at your bare stomach and gasp in horror seeing a slight bulge. You widen your eyes. "It can't BE!" You then shriek in pain as you clutch your stomach feeling it get bigger. You put your hand on the wall as you groan in pain. "AH! No!" You then heave and breath in and out seeing your stomach get rounder. "No...It really is! I'm-AH! AHHHH!" You cry as you sink to the ground. "Kalro...you...MONSTER! Look what you've done to me!" You cried.

You limp your way over to the bed and lay there. "I can't believe I really have to do this by myself...I'm not ready for this...not yet...but...I have NO choice!" You cry. You then grip your bed sheets and squeeze your eyes shut to release...

You cradled the living thing in your arms and waited and waited and that was when you heard the sound of a large hawk from outside. You turned seeing Birdramon outside from your window. **(Me: Birdramon: Digimon Adventure Series) **You smile a bit in relief and go over to the open window. "Birdramon...I ask you this...please take this to a normal loving and caring family anywhere in Feniechalius! I'm counting on you!" You said handing the living creature to Birdramon. Birdramon grabs it with her foot claw carefully. "You got it!" She said. She instantly flew up and away and into the city.

You then walked out of the room keeping a close eye out for Kalro who was nowhere to be scene and you walk into the library seeing the injured Fuse lying on the ground still. You scoop him in your arms. He groaned from the pain. "We're going to get help! I promise!" You said. You then slowly flew up out of a window and fly through across the night sky. Tears flew out of your eyes as you stared at the stars. _'I don't want to feel pain...I don't want anyone to feel pain and suffering anymore...I care for my Kingdom and I have to set things right...but I can't do this alone...' You thought._

You landed right in front of the cave and walk inside. "Songulala? Songulala?" You called. Fuse slowly peeked his eyes open. "Wha? Who are we looking for?" Fuse asked. "Songulala...my dragon..." You said. "Dragon?!" Fuse asked confused. You then stopped walking feeling something hard under your heel. You lift up your foot and saw a gold chain from under your foot. You gasped. "Songulala's ear chain! But she doesn't go anywhere without it!" You cry as you pick it up. You held it tight in your arms and look around the cave. "Songulala? FRIEND? MOTHER? WHERE ARE YOU!?" You cry out.

There was no answer. You continue to run around the cave still carrying Fuse. You stop and gasp seeing the beautiful Dance Fountain which no longer shined, glistened or sprout out water. It looked dead. You drop to your knees and hang your head. Fuse looks up at you sadly. "Kitsaleeja?" A tear from your eye spills onto his furry cheek which dissolved in his fur. "Songulala is not here...she ABANDONED ME! WHY?!" You cry out. "I didn't think I would ever be left behind again!" You cry.

"Kitsaleeja..." Fuse said. "I know I know..." You said. You then sniffled and wiped your tears away. "Now...I know what I must do..." "Eh?" Fuse asked. You stood up staring up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna run away..." You said. Fuse widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" You looked at him. "The two people who I care for most out of anyone has left me behind...my mom entering the 'Normal World' and Songulala disappeared...maybe she's in the 'Normal World' too!" "That doesn't mean you have to run away!" Fuse said. "I will run away! To find Songulala...to begin my career as a celebrity and to free the Fenie's from suffering! And let them live in peace!" You said. "And maybe...along the way...I will make some wonderful new friends..." You said with a smile.

"But it's too dangerous!" Fuse said. You smirk down at him. "You could meet some hot girls...maybe start your own harem like you wanted to!" You said with a wink. A wide grin spreads on Fuse's face. "I'm in!" You chuckled. "Great! Now then...here's what I want you to get in the black markets in the city..." You began.

You and Fuse had split up. You had Fuse shoplift for a special magic item known as a 'Magical Wig'. You thought that if you were gonna travel you would have to keep a low profile on your princess...ness...because Fenie's were recognized by their hair. You were currently in your castle packing some small things. An ancient artifact 'The Mirror of Links' so you can keep contact with your sisters when they found out the truth, your gunblade which was a gift from your mother and of course a picture of your mother. You added a few more items and placed it all in your sack.

Fuse flew in through the window carrying a furry object. "Hows this?" He asked. You looked seeing a deep purple Magical Wig with black tips. You smiled. "It's perfect...thank you!" You said taking it. You slowly apply it onto your head and instantly your hair glowed as you felt the wig blend with your true magic hair so it won't be pulled off. You quickly fed your wig with some hair cream which it quickly devoured and transferred into your natural hair.

You pick up your sack. "You ready to go?" Fuse asked. "Hold on a sec..." You then dig into your sack and pull out Songulala's ear chain. You take the sharp point of it and insert it into your navel. You yelp out a bit from the pain and then sigh not feeling it anymore. Fuse raised an eyebrow. "A belly piercing?" You then looked at your belly seeing how long the chain was hanging. You could have sworn you saw a glow. You look back at Fuse. "It's all I have left of Songulala...I will NEVER take it off!" You said. "I won't stop you!" Fuse said smiling.

You slowly breath in an out and nod. You and Fuse approach your window. You slowly turn back to look at your room one last time before fluttering up into the sky releasing fairy dust. You and Fuse fly across the city. You look down at the buildings one last time. The bathhouse, the dance hall, the nude beaches your school, the cave where Songulala was...

"Were here..." Fuse said. You snap out of your thoughts and see that you were finally at the border of clouds between your world and the 'Normal World'. The border was actually a big drop that lead to the new world. "I'm here..." You said. You look around to see if there were any castle guards or Celestial Spirits to stop you but luckily they were all on their lunch break back in their world. You take a look at your huge palace that was in the far back of the city. A small tear leaves your eyes as you smile. "I won't hold back...I'm gonna go okay?" You asked. "Uh...who are you talking to?" Fuse asks. "My sisters...father...my people...I will save you all for torture...I will change things when I enter the new world and come back a changed women...so for now...ku mo po..." **(Me: 'I'll miss you')**

You grab Fuse and pull him close to your breasts as you close your eyes and lean back. "Hey what are you do-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fuse screamed as you fell out from the border and into the new area of fresh air and a brighter blue sky. Soon you were screaming as you were losing control of the air pressure. You slowly saw trees that were beautiful and so new to you. You knew that this world was going to be one exciting experience...as you fell in through the forest you saw a patch of pink hair and a white scarf.

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

_'Well I have those friends now...' You thought looking at Lucy, Fuse and Happy. _Your attention was then turned back to Natsu who was struggling with Gajeel. "We gotta create fire for Natsu!" You said. "I know but how?" Lucy asked. "Use one of your spirits!" You said. "I lost my keys when I was attacked..." Lucy cried. "We're screwed!" You said. Lucy then pulled out a key. "The only new one I have is Sagittarius!" "He can't create fire you know..." You muttered. "Wait! You know him too?" Lucy asked. "Forget about that...just summon him and try to think of something..." You said. "Alright! It's the only chance we got right now!" Lucy said.

**CUE EXCEED EYE CATCH!**

** BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"I CALL UPON THE OF THE WORLD OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS! I BECON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE! PASS THROUGH THE GATE!" Lucy ordered. Lucy then glowed. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Sagittarius the horse Celestial Spirit then appeared saluting. "Well howdy do my Lady!" Sagittarius greeted. "WOW that really worked!" Lucy said happily. "Hello Sagittarius!" You said. Sagittarius turned to you and saluted. "I salute you! Lady Kitsa-" Fuse then flew to his mouth and covered it. "Put a horseshoe in it will ya?"

"Don't be mean! And why do you keep doing this when I summon a spirit?" Lucy asked. As she asked this Fuse finished whispering all the details into Sagittarius' ears and he nodded signaling he understood it all. "I'm very suspicous about this..." Happy said. "Me too..." Lucy said suspicously. "But we'll have to worry about that later! Sagittarius! Can you make fire?" "No I can't!" Saggitarius said. "Yep! We're screwed!" You said.

"Wait m'lady!" Sagittarius said. You each turned to him seeing he brought out his arrow. "I will forfull your wishes!" Sagittarius said. He then shot arrows through a bunch of walls which created an explosion. "Nice shot!" Happy said. "Whoa..." You and Fuse said shock. "You found a way to create fire!" Lucy said surprised. As expected Natsu swallowed up the fire. "Just what I needed...thanks a million Lucy!" He said giving her a thumbs up. Lucy smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Gajeel charged for him. "Eat all the fire you want but you still won't beat me!" Natsu instantly gave Gajeel a fire punch in the face. "Thata boy...I knew you'd get that fire power..." You whispered. "Iron Dragon ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Gajeel blasted his roar but Natsu just separated it. "It ends NOW!" Natsu said. He slowly walked towards Gajeel. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS! MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE!" Natsu shouted.

You widen your eyes at how serious he was. "Wow...this is a little TOO much excitement for this HUGE chapter!" You said as the _Ending Music _played. "Kitsuna don't break the forth wall!" Lucy cried. "Whatever the chapters ending...don't you hear Erza's ending playing?" You asked. "WHAT?! WE'RE ENDING RIGHT NOW?!" Lucy asked shocked. Fuse and Happy hold up little signs. "To be continued!" They said. "You see?" You asked Lucy. "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Lucy cried. Sagittarius looked at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience! "I guess we'll see you later alligator!" He said.

**CUE ENDING CREDITS!**

Finally after 2 weeks and 1 day! I AM DONE! I hope you guys read throughout the huge flashback! I'm sorry if it's so long! Anyways...R&R! BYE!


	24. Our Resolves!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY! This will be a bit of episode 28 and the rest will be 29!**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Kitsuna and Lucy: Our Resolves**

Instantly as expected Natsu trashed Gajeel destroying the whole Phantom Guild. Fuse and Happy had held you and Lucy up in the air above to watch the two Dragon Slayers. Gajeel had passed out onto some rubble. "You cant...defeat me..." Gajeel muttered. "Oh yeah? I think I just did..." Natsu said before he fell back from exhaustion. "He's down!" Lucy cried. "Natsu!" You cry. "Well that was fun but I think I'm gonna rest a bit..." Natsu said. "Talk about overdoing it!" Lucy said smiling. "Aye! That's Natsu for you!" Happy said. "So how many likes did I get Fuse?" You asked. "89K! Pluse 45 more followers!" Fuse said. "Alright!" You said smiling.

That was when you each saw a bright light coming from the other side of the building. You gasped as see a dark hole in the sky releasing the light. "Master!" You said surprised. The area began to shake. You and Lucy hold on tighter to Fuse and Happy. "Fairy Law..." You whispered. _'The power of the Fairy Gods and Beast Genie Gods!" You thought smiling. 'They lent the Master their power...'_

The light soon cleared and you heard the sound of the Fairy Tail members cheer signaling that you each had won the war. You each smile. "I'm gonna head back to the guild" Lucy said. "Ok! I'll stay here then" You said. Lucy nodded. Happy then flew away. You glanced down at Natsu who smiled at the sky as he lyed in the rubble. You smiled down at him. "Natsu..." "...Go get your man!" Fuse whispered. You blushed and looked up at him. "What?" Fuse instantly dropped you which caused you to scream. "Later..."

Natsu widen his eyes as you neared closer to him falling from the sky as you screamed. "Tsuna-?" "-OOF!" Luckily for you his nice abs had broke your fall. "Ah..." He groaned. You looked at him and smile apologetically. "Sorry..." "It's alright..." He said as he stroked your hair. "I'm so proud of you! You did it!" You said putting a hand on his cheek. Natsu chuckled. "Yeah..." You both then stare up into the sky admiring it's beauty. It was a nice way to relax after a crazy ass war.

"...We couldn't have done it without you big guy!" Natsu said smiling. You turn to him seeing the relaxed ^^ smile he had on his face showing his fangs. "Hee hee! C'mere you ding ding dlah..." You say huskily. Natsu opened his eyes. "Huh?" You slowly lean down towards his face shadowing over his widen eyes and press your warm lips against his nose. "...Mwah!"

You pull away seeing Natsu him darken a deep red. "Tsuna...!" You giggle at how flustered he was. "C'mere..." Natsu whispered. You look at him confused. "Huh?" Natsu then reached over and wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you close to him until your body was pressed up against his chest. You gasp a bit in surprise. "I want you...right here with me..." Natsu said as he stroked your bare back. You let a slight aroused moan but quickly cover it up with a nervous chuckle. Natsu snickered which obviously meant that he heard your moan.

Natsu closed his eyes. "Your so warm...Tsuna..." You giggled as you lean your face towards him and nuzzle your nose against his. He lets out a small chuckle. "I'm all fired up..." Natsu said huskily. As you continued to nuzzle your nose against his you snake your hand across his chest and stroked his hard warm abs. _'Ooh...they feel so smooth...' You thought._

"Tsuna...what are you doing?" Natsu asked confused. You stopped nuzzling your nose against his seeing the shocked look on his face. You blush in embarrassment and slowly take your hand away from his abs. Natsu grinned. "I didn't say you had to stop..." He said with a wink. His sexy expression brought heat into your cheeks. You obediently brush your hand across Natsu hard warm abs hearing him emit moans. "Ahhhh..." "Hee hee! You like that?" You asked.

"You two losers done cuddling back there?" You heard a voice ask. You both turn seeing Gajeel lying in rubble under you. "You shut your mouth! You just mad I ani't cuddling with you! You jealous!" You said. "Whatever..." Gajeel said. Natsu had propped himself off which made your hand slide off of his abs. "Hey Gajeel? Where did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Who CARES?" Natsu turned to you. "I do!" "No! No! Cuddle with me some more!" You cooed as you hug Natsu and nuzzle your face in his abs sneaking a nibble at his peck. "Tsuna quit it!" Natsu groaned as he blushed a bit.

Natsu slowly got up which caused you to slide off his amazing abs and onto the rubble. You whimpered in defeat. At least you got to enjoy a nice view of his butt when he crawled over to Gajeel. "So where did you learn Gajeel?" "Shut up..." Gajeel muttered. "OH C'MON DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted. "Metalicana..." Gajeel said. You look down at Gajeel. "So...Cana turned into metal and taught you?" You asked. "NO!" Gajeel said. "Don't be getting attitude! Finish the story!" You say angrily. Gajeel sighed. "Metalicana is the Iron Dragon!" "No way!" Natsu jumped down towards him. You followed.

The two of you sat across from Gajeel. "So you were taught by a dragon too huh?" You asked. "Why? We're you guys?" Gajeel asked. "Wheres Metalicana now?" Natsu asked eagerly. "I don't know..." Gajeel said. Natsu growled in anger. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Gajeel shouted. The two then butted heads. You glared at the two. "WILL Y'ALL SHUT UP! YOU HURTING MY EARS!" With that you whacked both Gajeel and Natsu with your hair strands. They winced at the huge bumps on their heads. "Ow..." "Don't y'all know I'm OLD?! GOD DAMN!" You scold.

"Anyway...Metalicana just disappeared...talk about a selfish jerk..." Gajeel said. This caught yours and Natsu's attention hearing his story. "Did he disappear on July 7 seven years ago did he?" Natsu asked. "Yeah...are you saying you know where Metalicana is?" Gajeel asked. "Well we don't know about that..." You said. "Well anyways I'm looking for a Fire Dragon. His name is Igneel. That last time I saw him was July 7 seven years ago" Natsu said. "I'm looking for the Dance Voodoo Dragon, Songulala who disappeared too" You said. _'Well of the seven years ago in my world...' You mentally add. _

Gajeel turned to you both."So all three dragons...vanished seven years ago...year 777...on the seventh day of the seventh month-" "-GAH! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SEVENS HUH?!" Natsu shouted as he butted heads with Gajeel. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Gajeel shouted. "Grrrrr...SHUT UP! I'M OLD!" _WHACK! _Instantly Gajeel and Natsu winced from the pain from when you hit them with your hair strands.

"Well I don't care what happens to him..." Gajeel said. "Just get the heck out of here already!" Natsu said coldly. You glared at him. "I REALLY do not like the tone in your voice when you have that attitude Natsu! You better shape up! NOW!" You demanded. "So what?" Natsu asked. "'SO'? YOUR ON OUR TURF YOU PUNKS! IF ANYONES GONNA LEAVE IT'S YOU!" Gajeel shouted. Natsu got up. "You don't have to be so rude about it" "SCRAM BEFORE I HURT YOU BOTH!" Gajeel shouted. "Like you gonna do s***!" You said as you walked away from Natsu.

"Let us know if you hear about our dragons" Natsu said. "WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?!" Gajeel yelled. You stopped when Natsu stopped. He looked back at Gajeel. "Because...we're fellow Dragon Slayers!" "SCREW YOU! NEXT TIME I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOUR DEAD MEAT! AND I'LL TAKE YOUR GIRL TOO!" Gajeel said pointing at you. "No you not!" You said. "YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!" Gajeel shouted.

"I was thinking about calling a truce but after that outburst I don't know!" Natsu said. The two began to bicker at each other. You raise an eyebrow. "Goku and Vegeta much?" You then thought about the fight Natsu and Gajeel had and put your hand on your chin. "Hmmm..."

**_Parody Opening: 'Dragon Soul' From: 'Dragon Ball Z Kai'_**

_As a loud heavy metal guitar is heard golden Celestial Spirit Keys fly across the sky and disappear. _

**_"Mysteries abound" _**_The scene switches showing lighting waves._

**_"Made of a deep energy!" (Energy) _**_Natsu is shown floating in the air around a canyon as his fire magic surrounds him. Igneel is shown in the background watching. Natsu unleashes his flames switching the scene showing the title _**_'Fairy Tail'_**_._

**_"Foes all around...but I will go fearless and free!" _**_Natsu and Happy are shown flying across the title screen and they then smile at each other. _

**_"I'll give you strength..." _**_The two spin off into the sky as they continue to fly._

**_"You give me love that's how we'll live!" (That's how we'll live) _**_Natsu's fist is shown. He then gets into multiple fighting stances._

**_"My courage won't fade..." _**_Natsu is revealed to be sparring with Kitsuna in front of the guild with Lucy watching as Celestial Spirit Keys fly across the screen._

**_"If you're with me my enemies can never win!" _**_Gajeel is then shown smirking evilly at Natsu who glares at him back. This follows by an explosion._

**_"We will fight for love and glory!" _**_Natsu and Gajeel fight it out following another explosion._

**_"We will live to tell the story!" _**_The scenes multiply switch showing Lucy summoning Aquarius to fight a foe while Kitsuna fights alongside her. Erza then jumps out of nowhere and uses her sword to cut the screen thus switching the scene._

**_"There is nothing we can't live through!" _**_The scene switches showing the Fairy Tail Guild being destroyed followed by the Phantom Lord Guild Master grinning._

**_"Nothing ever dies we will rise again!" _**_The scene shows Natsu in a canyon erupting with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic until the scene then shows the cloud and skies above with Happy and Natsu flying in the distance._

**_"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop there's so much to be found!" _**_Natsu charges for Gajeel much to Gajeel's amusement as they both clash at each other with Dragon Slayer Magic as well as their own fists._

**_"We can find paradise! All we have to do is GO GO! Free your soul!" _**_Gajeel releases his Iron Dragon's Roar and Natsu counters with his Fire Dragon's Roar and the two roars create one big explosion destroying the area._

_ Natsu is shown giving a thumbs up as Happy smiles. They then pose boldly. Next to them are Kitsuna, Fuse, Erza, Gray and Lucy with them in their unique bold poses. _**_"DRAGON SOUL!"_**

You open your eyes and gasped after thinking about that little scenario and shiver. "Nope! That's not a pretty scene!" You sighed and pushed Natsu away from Gajeel as the two continued to bicker until Gajeel was out of earshot. "That Gajeel...what a jerk!" Natsu said. You giggle. Using your hair strand you grab the side of Natsu waist and pull him towards you bringing your lips to kiss the side of his temple. "Mwah!" The second you open your eyes you saw Natsu's wide eyed expression on his face as he blushed a light pink. "C'mon dlah...let's get back to the guild" You said walking away. You left the astonished Natsu standing there. He soon followed you. "Uh...ok...wait! Tsuna! What's a dlah anyway?" Natsu asked. You giggled and just kept to yourself ignore Natsu's demands and calls.

You both soon made it back to your ruined guild where everyone was. "They really did a number on us" Master said. All eyes were on Lucy when she walked by. "Master...I'm so sorry..." "Don't let it get you down" Master said. "Yeah lets see you smile Lucy!" A voice said. You all turned seeing Levy, Jet and Droy in bandages. "Levy?" Lucy asked. "Yep! I'm back! We beat Phantom so theres no need to be sad!" Levy said. "I'm so glad your alright!" Lucy said. "We heard about your secret but no one in the guild thinks your to blame!" Levy said.

You walk over to Lucy putting a hand on her shoulder. "You hear that?" You asked. Lucy nodded. "Mmhm..." She said almost crying. "Lucy...though we may not share the feelings of happiness and sadness entirely...we share them to an extent! That's what happens in a guild! One person's happiness is another persons happiness! One person's anger becomes everyones anger...and one persons tears becomes everyone tears...Theres no reason for you to feel guilty so don't cry! Everyone here cares about you..." Master said. "Hold your head high up my dear...because you are a member of the Fairy Tail Family!"

His words brought instant tears to Lucy. She dropped to her knees and cried. You kneeled next to her. "C'mere white girl..." You said. You pull her into a hug allowing her to sob on your chest. Lucy slowly pulled away from you glaring with tears still in her eyes. "I'M...NOT...WHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cried out before hugging you again. You rub her back to soothe her. "Yes you are white girl...yes you are..."

Weeks and weeks pasted. You all had to go rebuild the guildhall. But it was fun because Erza would order you to get Burger King food for food breaks. Everyone else had to go for questioning to the Magic Council. Erza insisted that you shouldn't talk to the council in fear that you would backtalk to them or act sassy which you would so you were kept at home hidden from the council for those days.

During one day of rebuilding you stood with Mirajane who just served you a cup of Rabbit Blood. You were in your regular black outfit. You watched Natsu carry a bunch of wood sticks only for them to pile on top of him. Gray walked by. "That's what you get for carrying so much you moron" "WHAT YOU CALL ME?!" Natsu shouted. The two then butted heads. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!" Gray shouted. "YEAH I GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOUR FACE!" Natsu shouted. A look of surprise spreads on your face as you slowly point at the two. "Fuse! Vine! Now!" "On it!" Fuse said flying over you holding the iphone 6 plus and procceded to record the fight.

"Oh you and your Vines!" Mirajane said tickling your right ear. You turn to her. "Yo! Mira! When that flame bikini with that black studs I ordered gonna come in the mail? I've been waiting weeks!" You said. "Oh I'm sure it will come soon enough" She said sweetly. "GET BACK TO WORK!" You heard. You look seeing Erza had whacked both Natsu and Gray with a wooden stick. You stomp over to her. "ERZA!" She then turned to look at you. "Girl! What you doing?!" "Getting these two to stop lolligaging!" Erza said. "That don't mean you gotta whack them! Stop ruining my Vines!" You yelled.

Fuse flew over to you. "Yo! Look! After Erza whacked them you got more likes!" You look at your iphone screen. "For real?" You watched the footage on Vine seeing Natsu and Gray arguing before Erza walked over and whacked them with the woodbar. You bursted out laughing seeing the footage as well as the many likes you had. You turn back to Erza who was still glaring at you. "I changed my mind! You made my Vine look better! HA HAAAA!" "I'm glad I satisfied you...now get back to work!" She said. You smile. "Yeah ight!"

You then help Erza with rebuilding. "Look everyone! I have plans!" Mirajane said holding up a childish drawing of the plans. They looked too colorful. "Am I on drugs again?" You asked. Mirajane giggled. "Hee hee nope! These are my drawings!" She said. You stared at the drawing. "Aw that's cute!" You said. "Thanks!" Mirajane said. The other guys came and stared in disgust at the picture. "These are the worst plans ever! What idiot came up with these?" Gray asked.

Mirajane was instantly crying into your arms. "He's so mean!" She cried. "Mira I didn't know it was you!" Gray cried. "You made her cry..." Natsu said. You glared at Gray. "YOU BITCH! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MESSING WITH MY GIRL?! GET OVER HERE! LEMMIE GIVE YOU AN ASS WHOPPING!"You shouted. You pull away from Mirajane and whack Gray's bare back with your hair strand. "OW!" He cried. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SHOWING SKIN!" You said. "Like you could talk..." Gray muttered.

You, Natsu, Gray, Fuse and Happy later on sat down to relax. "Man I'm starving!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "When's our lunch break?" Gray asked. Water instantly shot out of nowhere and washed over Natsu and Fuse. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Fuse shouted. "Was that a Hydro Pump?" You asked raising an eyebrow. You then turn to Gray seeing him holding a pink box. "Ooh! Cute Victoria's Secret bag!" You said. He looks at you confused. "Huh?" "It's a lunch box!" Happy said. "Where did it come from?" Gray asked opening it.

Gray then shook in horror seeing his face made out of veggies. You saw tentacles wiggle out from the side. Anime blue lines run down from your twitching eye. "T-Tentacool?!" "Oh man! That looks really tasty!" Natsu said happily. "I can't eat this! It's just too weird! Somethings oozing out of the side..." Gray said in disgust. "I'll eat it for ya!" Natsu said. "I'm NOT eating that!" You said. You watched in horror seeing Natsu nibbled on the Tentacool er...tentacle. You shook your head. "That poor Tentacool had the potential to evolve into a Tenatacruel one day and you just ruined it!" **(Me: Tentacool and Tentacruel: Pokemon Original Series)** "Hey I didnt make it!" Natsu said.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE A LUNCH BREAK?!" Erza shouted. She then spotted Gray's lunch. "Hey, is that supposed to be your face made out of veggies?" She asked. Gray screamed in horror seeing Erza consume Gray's veggies. "Yo Erza? Can we hit up Burger King?" You asked. Erza turned to you. "Yes...you can go! Order our usual! Here are some coupons" She said handing some to you. You then walk away from the guild.

After heading to Burger King to order everybodies food you felt too hungry to walk back and that was when you relised you were in front of your house. You walk in your house seeing a brown box at your door which read 'Sorcerer Weekly'. You smirked knowing what it was and picked up the box walking upstairs to your room. You took at the label which read 'Size 48 Quadruple P' and grinned.

You were now in your living room posing in your new red bikini which had tiny black studs. You stood in front of a tall mirror holding your iphone 6 plus taking multiple selfies. "Lucy?!" "HOW ARE YA FEELING?!" "Geez must you guys use the window?" "Hasn't anyone taught you boys to use a door?" "Since when are you Miss Manners?"

You looked to the door of Lucy's room hearing all those voices. "Yo! Who there? Am I being robbed?!" You walk over to the door only to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Fuse enter the room. You raise an eyebrow. "The hell? Y'all couldn't wait?" "What have you been doing?!" Erza asked. "And why are you in a bikini?" Gray asked. You posed. "It's brand new! I've been taking some selfies!" "Put some clothes on! There are men in the room!" Erza yelled. "C'mon now! If I'm a character on this show I need to provide just as much fanservice like every other character DOES! Now DEAL!" You said sternly.

"Instead of coming back to the guild with our food and HELP! You waste TIME!" Erza scolded. "Oh c'mon now! You know that anit true! I was gonna come back" You said. "No you wouldn't!" Erza said. You smirk at her and lean putting your hands behind your back. "Would I ever lie to you Erza Honey?" You asked. "...YES!" Erza narrowed your eyes at her. "Your BK Strawberry Cheesecake is on the table Erza..." In an instant Erza was stabbing her BK cheesecake with a fork and shoving it in her mouth.

You turn to Natsu and Gray. "Look at all the mad likes I got from Instagram!" Natsu and Gray glance down at the iphone screen seeing your bikini selfie along with many comments and likes. At the very top shown the amount of followers and people your following. "Thats the only amount of followers you got? 798?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "What you mean?" You asked. Gray pulled out his iphone 6 from his pocket opening his Instagram app. You saw his username _'Icemakesilver'_ at the very top. Next to it you saw the amount of 887 followers he had.

A look of disappointment spreaded on your face. "WHAT?! Hold up! Lemmie see your selfies!" You said going through Gray's profile on your phone. You saw multiple selfies of Gray and his many female commentators. You glare at him. "The only reason you got that many followers is BECAUSE you post pics of yourself half naked!" "Just like the perv he is..." Natsu said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY FIRE BREATH?!" Gray yelled. "...Both you and Kitsuna have lesser likes compared to me..." Erza said. Natsu and Gray widen their eyes turning to her. "You have Instagram?" They asked in unison.

Erza smiled. "Look up 'TitaniaScarlet200'" She said. You instantly got her username on your phone. You looked at some of Erza's selfies featuring her in different requip armors which got over 600 likes. You look up seeing the amount of followers and widen your eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "What's up?" Fuse asked. "ERZA GOT 999 FOLLOWERS!" You cried. Gray widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" "Son! I need to step up my game with these selfies!" You said shaking your head.

"Why do you guys waste your time with Instagram?" Natsu asked. "Why ARENT you wasting your time with Instagram?!" You asked. "C'mon even Happy got Instagram!" "WHAT?!" Natsu asked shocked. Happy pulled out his iphone 6 which had a case made out of fish. "Aye! ! I have 123 followers!" "Aww he's so cute starting on Instagram!" You cooed. "You guys are unbelievable!" Natsu said shaking his head. "I need to buy you a iphone Natsu!" You said. "Why? I don't need a iphone!" Natsu said. "Either that or you just don't know how to use it!" Gray said. You snicker at that.

Natsu glares at him. "YES I DO! I CAN USE A IPHONE!" You smirk and hand him your iphone. "Alright then Natsu...unlock my phone!" Natsu snatched it. "EASY!" He then pressed on the square home button and the screen lit up showing a picture of you and Mirajane in bikini's posing on a beach. Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "All I see it the time, the date, some bar with 67% next to it and it keeps saying 'slide to unlock'..." "Hmmm...AT...T?" Natsu asked confused. "AT&T Natsu!" You corrected.

Natsu looked confused in irritation. "WHAT THE HECKS AT&T?!" "Your actually using that company?! Why can't you switch to Verizon?" Gray asked. "Why the hell would I want Verizon?!" You asked annoyed. "You should just go for MetroPCS!" Fuse said. "Don't you DARE switch to that horrible company!" Erza said angrily. "...I highly recommend switching to T Mobile!" Erza said with a smile. "I got Sprint!" Happy said happily. "SHUT UP HAPPY!" Erza, Fuse and Gray shouted. As Happy whimpered you bursted out laughing as Natsu looked at you crazy.

You then clear your throat. "Ahem...yeah Ima change out of this now...I'll take selfies later" You said. You then go behind a screen and change back into your regular outfit. You then walk out from the screen seeing everyone was still standing there. "Why are y'all still here? What you want?" You asked annoyed. "We actually came here to look for Lucy" Natsu said. "So look in her room! Don't come here!" You said. "She's not in her room. That's why we came to see you" Gray said. You sigh seeing they won't leave you alone. "LUCY!...Yo Lucy! You here?" You call. You called for her a few more times and there were no more answers.

You turn back to the others. "Yo where she at?" "Again that's why we're here..." Gray sighed. "Whatever! C'mon lets look!" You said walking into Lucy's room with the others following you. You looked around seeing how the room was empty. "She not even here?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "What's the deal?" Natsu asked. "Normally she be all like..." Gray began. "'GET OUT OF HERE!'" Happy quoted imitating Lucy. "Word! Kicking my guests out like a BITCH!" You said nodding.

"I wonder where she could be..." Erza said. "In the bath?" Gray asked. "Let me see!" Fuse said eagerly. "'GRAY! FUSE! YOU PERVERTS!'" Gray said imitating Lucy. "Word and then she be like! 'KITSUNA GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF MY HOUSE!'" You quoted imitating Lucy. Gray and Fuse opened the curtain to the bath only to see Natsu inside. "It seems she's not home...it's not the same without Lucy" Erza said.

Happy then opened a drawer. "Lucy?" He then widen his eyes at what he saw. Natsu walked over to the drawer. "Is she in there...? GAH!" Gray then walked over. "Like she would fit in the drawer...GAH!" You, Erza and Fuse then walk over to the drawer seeing a pile of panties and lingerie. "WOAHHHHHHH!" Fuse said amused. "Where do you BUY underwear like this?!" Happy asked. "Victoria's Secret" You said. "THAT'S UNDERWEAR?!" Gray asked shocked. "I've never seen anything like it!" Erza said. "Mm! Mm! Mm!" You said shaking your head. "What do you know?! White girls got more than ME!" You said in amusement. "Taking advantage of them VS 7/$26 Sales! And in addition she gets some extras!" You said. "More 'extras' for ME!" Fuse said hugging a pair of Lucy's panties.

"Why does Lucy own this much lingerie? Who she trying to look cute for?" You asked. "You wear that to sleep to ya know" Fuse said. "SO? I got better reasons to wear that! I'm a woman! Lucy still a kid!" You said. "She's 17..." Fuse said. "Where would you even where that?!" Erza asked. "Family gathering?" Natsu asked. "HA HA! NOPE!" You laughed. Happy then broke open a drawer releasing a bunch of letters. "So many..." Erza said surprised.

Natsu opened a letter and read it. "'Dear mom, today was my very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild! I met the most beautiful wizard named Erza who's actually really nice and cool! She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray'" You smirked seeing Erza blush when Natsu read. "'I've also met this other purple head wizard with fox ears...'" Natsu began. You turn back to him. "'Her names Kitsuna and she allowed me to live with her...excuse my language but she's a really rude bitch'" Natsu read. "WHAT?!" You shout widening your eyes.

Fuse had fell off the bed laughing. "After all I did for her?! LUCY A BITCH!" You yell. "You know what? Next time I see her I'm gonna use my thumb and pop her whitehead off into tiny chedder bits! IMA MAKE THAT WHITE GIRL INTO CHEESE!" This made Fuse burst out even louder as Gray and Erza shook their heads at you. "LUCY A BITCH SON! What else does it say Natsu?" You asked. "'Kitsuna may be mean most of the time but deep down I know that she's probably a sweet and nice person who probably needs a little nice warm hug every once in awhile...or maybe a friend! I know how you always told me to respect my elders'" Natsu glanced up at you from his paper seeing your blush. You sharply turn away. "...Tsuna?" He asks. "...She's still a bitch..." You muttered.

"I found a note!" Erza said. You each turn to her. "Evidently she left it here for us...it's says...she's going home!" "NO WAY!" Natsu, Gray, Fuse and Happy cried. You on the other hand were in astonishment. _'She left this house...? She left...me?...No...why...?' You thought. _"Not again...I can't let this one go..." You muttered. Natsu turned to look at you. "Tsuna...?" Instantly you darted out the room to leave the house. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "Kitsuna!" Erza and Gray cried. They each run after you. _'I'm not letting this one go...it's not gonna be like last time! I can't be ALONE ANYMORE!' You thought._

The others soon caught up with you as you each raced to the other side of Magnolia to the Heartfillia residence. You each walked around the amazing garden. "Wow..." Gray said surprised. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU MEAN THIS BITCH RICH?!" You shouted. "I thought you knew" Erza said. You turn to her. "Yeah well...I did but...I just can't believe...well what...I'm just surprised...see what I can't stand is-" "-All them white girls living the high life though!" Fuse said grinning. You widen your eyes turning to him. "FOR REALLLLLLL!" Fuse then bursted out laughing.

"I'm MAD! ALL I SEE EVERY DAMN DAY! SOME LITTLE WHITE GIRL WITH ALL THESE DIAMOND RINGS AND ALL THIS FOOD! IT MAKES ME MAD UPSET! Every white girl living the high life these days and now Lucy one of them! Why? Cause she's WHITE!" This made Natsu chuckle out loud while Erza and Gray sigh at your loud behavior. You join him. "You know? I feel so bad for being mean to Lucy this whole time!" "Oh yeah?" Fuse asked smirking. You nodded and smirk back. "Next time I see her...Ima be like 'Ayo Lucy?! Ayo LEMMIE GET SOME CASH!'" You laughed. You and Fuse slap your knees bursting into tears as you laugh. Natsu just chuckled.

"I SEE HER!" Happy cried. You each stop laughing seeing Lucy stand in front of a grave statue. "LUCY!" You each cry. Lucy turned back to look at you all. "LUCYYYYYYYYY!" You each cry running into her. "YOUR HERE?!" Lucy asked shocked. Fuse and Happy were the first ones to hug Lucy's chest in tears. You all then have a large interrogation with her. You hug Lucy as tears left your eyes. "Kitsuna your crying..." She said. You pull away glaring at her. "I ANIT CRYING CAUSE OF YOU! I'M CRYING CAUSE YOU ANIT AROUND TO RUB MY FEET WITH CREAM!" You lied. Lucy just chuckled as she scratched your right ear.

"C'MON YOU BITCH! LETS GO!" You said yanking Lucy's arms and walking her with the others away from the mansion. _'Thank goodness...she didn't leave me...just like all the others did...what does this mean?' You thought as you look at Lucy. _"Im sorry guys! I didn't mean to freak you out!" Lucy said."No need to apologize!" Erza said. "We thought you were going back for good!" Gray said. "Happy here was crying more than Fuse!" Natsu said. "I was sad thinking that I would never be able to see your beautiful body ever again!" Fuse cried as he hugged Lucy's breast. She smiled at him.

"I gotta say I'm digging your home town!" Gray said. "It's a very peaceful place!" Erza said. "It's not a town! This is just part of our garden! The Heartfillia estate goes all the way to that mountain over there!" Lucy said pointing at the mountain. "HOLY CRAP SHE'S RICH!" Gray cried. "AND ACT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Natsu added. You narrowed your eyes. "...I hate white girls...NO! I hate RICH white girls!"

Later on that day you each went home. Fuse had a date so you went shopping alone at the mall in Magnolia. You didn't know where Lucy was but you put that aside for now to go shop at your favorite store: Charlotte Russe! You were currently looking through a rack of designer cropped tees and some high waisted pants. "Hmm...I guess after I buy this I could cut it up and make it into a teal leather bikini with a BLACK teardrop jewel. And I could cut off one leg of these pants! Perfect!" You said happily.

"Too bad white girl!" You heard a voice say followed by another female giggle. "Back off! I saw this skirt first! It's mine!" A familiar voice cried. You gasped. "Lucy?" You turn seeing Lucy with two black girls in the skirt area. One of the black girls held a tight black miniskirt with white pink stripes. "I don't give a damn! You anit getting this! It mine now!" The girl said. The other girl laughed and Lucy looked as if she was about to cry. "Uh uh!" You said.

You march over to them and step in front of Lucy. The two black girls stare at you in disgust. "Give her the skirt!" You said sternly. "Who the hell are you? Anit nobody ask you to come over here!" The girl said. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Oh! They no each other! Well unfourtunently honey you can tell your little white friend that she can't have this! Alright?" The girl asked. "Uh uh honey! That's not how it works! You don't need to be wearing that skirt!" "What you mean?" The girl asked angrily. "Cause unlike y'all! This white girl HAS more ass than you!" You said. The two girls gasped. "Just look at y'all! Wearing leggings showing off your non curves and your flat butts! I can see your wrinkly panty lines!" you said pointing at them.

The two girls gasp blushing in embarrassment. "Mmhm! The truth hurts doesn't it?" You asked amused. You then snatched the skirt out of their hands. "HEY!" They cried. "'HEY!'" You mocked. "Take your flat wrinkly pancake butts out of MY FACE!" You yelled. The two girls scoffed and stomped out the store. Other shoppers who watched the whole seen clapped for you. You turn back to Lucy. "Here!" You said giving her the tight skirt. Lucy smiled taking the skirt. "Kitsuna thank you so much! But...why would you do that for me?" "Forget it! Just buy it and go ok?" You asked. "Yeah...ok! Thanks!" She said smiling.

You get on the checkout line behind Lucy. It was finally her turn to pay. The clerk scanned it. "28,000 Jewel!" The clerk said. Lucy gasped and then sweatdropped. "Uh...I don't think I have enough..." She said. The clerk glared at her and you sensed the awkward tension. You stepped in front of Lucy and hand the clerk 28,000 Jewel. "I got it!" You said. The clerk smiled taking the money and packed the tight miniskirt in the giant pink Charlotte Russe bag. "Thank you for shopping!" She said handing Lucy the bag.

Lucy was just in astonishment as you just paid for her. "Why?" She asked. "Cause...I just did!" You said shrugging as you smile. "Wow...you really didn't have to Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "But I wanted to Lucy!" You said. "I'll pay you back!" Lucy said grabbing your arm. You chuckle. "You really don't have to!" "But I want to! Please! Let me pay you back!" Lucy cried. You sighed. "Ok Lucy..." You said. You began walking away. "See ya white girl!" You said waving back at her. "Yeah bye..." She said nervously. After stepping out the store and into the giant mall hall you felt a little lost again feeling a bit lonesome. You smirked having an idea and walk back into the store towards Lucy. "Hey Lucy?" You asked. "Yeah?" She asks. "...You wanna go shopping?" You asked smirking. Lucy slowly widen her eyes. "SHOPPING WITH YOU?!"

There you two were hitting up all the cool stores. Forever 21, H&M, Pacsun, Rue21, Victorias Secret, PINK, Bath and Body Works, Claire's, Delias, Hollister, Macy's, Juicy Couture and more! You chose to spend most of your money on Lucy even though she protested for you not to and she ended up vowing herself to pay you back one day.

After the days of shopping you both headed back into the apartment. You chose to eat in Lucy's room eating a bowl of Rabbit Blood with stringy headphones which served as your noodles. Lucy sat in her chair and desk by a window writing her novel. Fuse was still no where to be found as he was still on his date. You kept sneaking glances at Lucy which so much on your mind. That was when you relised you were finished with your soup.

You get up and put your plate in the sink. "Oh! I guess it's my night to wash dishes then!" Lucy said getting up. "Oh! No! That's ok! I'll do it! You get back to your novel!" You said. "Huh? Really? But it's my night to clean!" Lucy said. "No its ok! I'll do it! Go back and write!" You said. Lucy looked at you confused. "Is everything ok with you?" She asked. "I'm fine! Really!" You said. "Um...ok...I'll just get back to writing then..." Lucy said. She then went back to sit in her seat and continued writing her novel.

You stared at Lucy the whole time before you relised that you were finally done with dishes. _'Damn...I just have to say it to her...after all that's happen...' You thought. _You walk over to Lucy and stare at her back as she continued to write. After two minutes she put her pen down and turned back to look at you curiously. "Hm?" You blushed in embarrassment feeling how werid you were being. "Oh uh...yeah...I got these for you while we were shopping...Uh here..." You said nervously.

You pull out several purple gate keys from your pocket and present them to Lucy. "These are Platinum Keys!" You said. Lucy took them. "WOW! These keys are like super rare!" Lucy said. She looked at two keys. One key had a gold star symbol on it. The other had a green diamond emerald. "Gate of the Star Warrior and Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog?! And look at all these other ones!" "Just for you Lucy!" You said happily. "Why are you giving me these?" Lucy asked. You smiled not saying anything. "Thank you so much!" She said. You nodded. Lucy then put the keys away and went back to writing her novel.

You just stared at the ground unable to speak. _'She's the only one who can relate to me right now...after everything we've all been through...if I don't tell her now...then when?' You thought. 'The time is now...' _You looked back up at Lucy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" You asked. Lucy turned back to look at you with a confused look on her face. "Sure what's up?" You then pulled a chair out using your hair strand and sat across from Lucy.

"See...the reason why I asked you to live here is because...I like having a friend..." You said nervously as you looked at the floor. "Huh? What do you mean by that? And you have Fuse with you anyway" Lucy said. "Yeah but he always goes on dates or leaves during the night to do stuff but really whenever he does that..." You began. You gave a small smile to Lucy. "...I feel lonely..." Lucy looked shocked. "Kitsuna?" She asked.

"You may see me as this...loud pretty wild girl that everybody likes but...I'm really not all like that...I'm just a lost cause...an outcast..." You said. "What? That's not true!" Lucy said. "Believe it or not I grew up always alone...looking for friends to like and accept me for who I am...but I could never find those friends because I was always bullied and mistreated..." You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "YOU were bullied?!" Lucy asked shocked. You slowly breathed in sucking back your incoming tears. "Mmhm..to the point I was driven to suicide." You muttered. Lucy gasped at that.

"And...the reason why I'm always so mean to you...is because...I'm not used to such kindness before and it just catches me off guard and it shakes me a bit..." You said. "And what surprises me the most about you...is that your still able to tolerate and stay with me even if I act crazy and act mean towards you...because...your the longest lasting roommate I ever had..." "No way! Other people lived here before me?!" Lucy asked.

_MINI FLASHBACK:_

You changed into your lingerie and yawned as you plopped into bed. "KITSUNA!" You heard. You groan knowing who it was. You get up from your bed and walk over to your roommate Felicia's room. You saw her in her kitchen with an angry look on her face. She opened the fridge. "WHO ATE MY LAST PIECE OF CHICKEN?! She yelled. "I did..." You said. "YOU WHAT?!" Felicia shouted. "Ok that is IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" You watched as Felicia dumped a pile of clothes into a suitcase. "Girl what you doing?" You asked. "Packing and LEAVING?!" Felicia yelled stuffing her shirt into a suitcase. You looked hurt. "Your leaving?" "YEAH! I cant stay with some skinny old binging hoe all day!" Felicia yelled as she picked up her bag and walked to the door. You glared at her. "Ok! BYE! Hope you like sleeping with the hobos! Have fun!" You said rolling your eyes. "I WILL!" Felicia shouted. She then slammed the door loudly. You slowly sighed and bit your lip and walked into your room. You slide your back against the wall and cover your head. "I'm sorry...I was just hungry...I DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" You yell out as you yanked hard on your hair. "Please...don't leave me alone...not like this..."

After that you had at least 11 more roommates after that who each were disgust and annoyed with your habits. You acted as if you didn't even care towards them but you secretly did care as you were now lonely. Your 12th roommate Ruby currently interriogated you in her room. "WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!" Ruby shouted. She then pulled off her blankets revealing used condoms and a cummy mess. "DID YOU BRING MEN TO MY BED?!" Ruby shouted. "So what if I did?" You asked. Ruby looked at you in horror. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP HERE?!" "Manage I guess" You said.

Ruby looked at you in disbelief and shook her head. "You-are-SICK! I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!" Ruby shouted. "What you mean?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean...IM MOVING OUT YOU SLUTTY VIXEN! TAKE A HINT!" Ruby shouted as she kicked a chair. You winced at that. Ruby gathered her stuff and grabbed her doornob. "Hope you like being alone!" She then slammed the door hard. It was the loudest slam that any other roommate has ever given you which caused a little echo of it in your ear.

You sniffle and wipe a away a tiny tear in your eye and open the door to your room looking down. You felt tiny pools fill your eyes. Just when you were about to release you see a pair of bare feet in black sandals. You slowly raise your head up seeing Natsu in front of you with a look of worry on his face. You gasped as you quickly shut your eyes. "OH! Natsu! I didn't see you there!" "You alright Tsuna? What's with you?" He asked. You said nothing but a small tear sneaked out from under your eyelid. "Hey what's the matter? Your crying!" Natsu said sadly.

You forced your now red eyes full of tears open seeing Natsu's worried expression. You force out a wild laugh. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "I SAW THIS FUNNY THING ON VINE! ITS HAVING ME DIE!" You lied as you continue to fake laugh allowing your real tears to flow. "Really what was it?" Natsu asked. You walk past him to get away. Natsu grabs your arm. "Tsuna are you sure your ok?" Natsu asked. You force a huge smile on your face and fake laugh loudly at Natsu who looked a bit scared as he let go of your hand. You then raced into the bathroom and locked the door. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried.

You sank against the door of the bathroom and allowed the tears to fall out of your eyes as you hang your head in shame. You yank your hair strands. _'WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?!' You thought._

_ END OF MINI FLASHBACK:_

"They all left me all annoyed with me and how I was acting...but you never did Lucy...you put up with me even if I brought over men or ate your food...that's why I see you as a true friend because you are able to see the goodness in me!" You said as tears left your eyes. You looked seeing Lucy was also in tears. "I really wanna say Lucy is that...I'm sorry for always being mean to you all this time...I really want to be your friend!" You cried. "Kitsuna I am your friend!" Lucy cried as she hugged you. You widen your eyes feeling her warmth as well as her own tears of love falling onto your shoulders. You hug back crying into her shoulder.

You felt Lucy scratch your right ear. You pull away smirking at her and you both giggle. "Ok then...well since we're both... real friends I should probably tell you the truth about me..." You said. "Truth? What truth?" Lucy asked. You take Lucy's hand in yours. "When you told everyone that you were a runaway and that you were choosing to go back home I was astonished and shocked...I couldn't let you do that because you...are just like me!" You said. "Just like you?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy...I'm...I'm a runaway..." You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "YOUR A RUNAWAY!?" "But not from any old home...I ran away from my kingdom!" You said. "Kingdom?" Lucy asked confused. "Yes...and I'm a Princess..." You said. "...My name is Kitsaleeja Kardancia..." You slowly pull off your purple Magical Wig to reveal your beautiful teal hair. "I am one of the Royal Sixteen of the Feniechalius Kingdom!" You said.

Lucy was so shocked that she nearly fell out of her chair. "No...you can't be-" You instantly transform into your two piece princess outfit. "I'm the real deal Lucy! I'm the runaway Princess Erza was talking about...me" You said. "Oh my GOD..." Lucy said. "I know...surprised huh?" You asked. Lucy took a moment to take this all in. "I can't believe it...all this time I was rooming with The Princess Kitsaleeja!" Lucy said. She turned to you. "Why did you run away from home?" Lucy asked. "This might take awhile..." You said.

You had finally finished telling Lucy about your real life except for the Kalro incident and a few other things. "So the reason why you were mistreated even as a Princess was because you couldn't dance?" Lucy asked. "Yes..." You said. "But your an amazing dancer!" Lucy said. "I know! My dragon taught me how...but before I met her...I had this certain condition on my foot..." You said. "What was it?" Lucy asked. You looked at the ground sadly and remained silent. "It's ok...you don't have to tell me..." Lucy said. "Thank you..." You said.

"See I made the decision to runaway after my dragon left...it gave me a sign...to move on and follow my dream...I want to become a famous singer here in Magnolia so I can use that power to free Fenie's of control!" You said. Lucy looked surprise. "So that's why you were singing on the piano the other day!" You nodded. "Yes..." "Wow...it's crazy just taking all this in you know? After all that's happen..." Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. "I ask you...to please keep this a secret from the others..." "I promise! You are my friend right?" Lucy asked with a wink. You smiled back. "Yes thank you!"

Lucy smiled. "So you said you were descended off Fairies and Beast Genie's huh? That's pretty cool! But...where are your wings?" She asked. You chuckled. "We don't use wings! We use our hair...like this..." You said. You slowly get up from your chair and slowly levitated into the air floating around Lucy as fairy dust emits from you. "Wow! Amazing! Just like in real fairy tales!" Lucy said.

You smirked down at her seeing how eager she was. You snicker and rub your hair strands. As soon as you finished you saw your hand was now full of golden fairy dust. You smile and pour the fairy glitter all over Lucy's head. "Hey! What is this stuff? Huh?" Lucy slowly levitated in the air and in addition she now donned a strapless green minidress with her blonde hair now in a bun. "I'm FLYING!" Like a real fairy!" Lucy said happily as she circled a bit around you. She then lost a bit of control and bumped into a wall. "-OOF!" She cried. _'So this is the power when a Fairy-Genie lenda a human their power...it's just like the legend of the gods' you thought._

You fly over to the window and open it. "C'mon Lucy! Let's go!" You said. "To where?!" Lucy asked. "I'm gonna teach you how to fly like a REAL fairy!" You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!"

**_Song: Snow Fairy By: Funkist_**

_A voice out of nowhere began singing but you didn't know where. _

**_"Boku wa no FAIRY!"_**

**_"SNOWING sunao ni!" _**_You slowly and elegantly flew out the window as these lyrics were heard._

**_"Egao ni nareta no wa"_**_You slowly turn around now outside seeing Lucy wobbling as she flies out._

_ You smile kindly at her and eager to help her adjust to the flight. You gesture for her to follow you._

**_"Futari!" _**_You quickly spread your arms and raise up your leg a bit posing elegantly._

**_"Yorisoi!" _**_Lucy quickly copies your pose to adjust._

**_"Kasane atta" _**_You do a quick spin elegantly._

**_"Jikan ga aru kara" _**_Lucy then copies your spin and was now fully adjust to flying normally._

**_"FAIRY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete!"_**

"Where is that singing and music coming from?" Lucy asked. You both turned seeing Fuse and a red cat flying towards you with Fuse holding a guitar as he strums. "So you finally told her eh?" Fuse asked smirking at you. You smile and nod at him. "I didn't know you could sing!" Lucy said shocked. She then gasped seeing the red cat. "I'm Garnett!" She whispered as she waved her paw.

Out of nowhere Rosemon, Kazemon, Sylveon and Xerneas appear. "Fairy PokeDigi's!?" Lucy asked shocked. **(Me: Rosemon: Digimon Data Squad Series) (Me: Kazemon: Digimon Frontier Series) (Me: Sylveon and Xerneas: Pokemon X and Y Series) **"They came to fly with us Lucy! C'mon!" You said flying away a bit with the PokeDigi's. "Um...okay...whoa!" Lucy cried when she wobbled a bit in the air. You chuckle. "C'mon Tinkerbell! You got this!" You said taking her hand. "Um...ok..." Lucy said. Fuse and Garnett followed with Fuse still strumming the guitar to the song.

All of you began flying around the city. As soon as Lucy got comfortable you let go of her hand. "Isn't this fun?" Kazemon asked. "Yeah! I can't see the whole city of Magnolia from up here!" Lucy said happily. "Syve!" Sylveon said. "See the stars?" Rosemon asked. "Yeah it's like I can touch them!" Lucy said. You smiled at Lucy seeing how she was comfortable with her surroundings. You then look down at Magnolia that you were flying over and thought how good it was to fly again. You smirk at Fuse and gestured for him to crank up the music. He grinned at you and nodded.

You instantly began zipping through the sky flying through the city of Magnolia with the PokeDigi's following in suit. _"Fairy? Where are you going?!"_ Lucy asked shocked. You smirked when she said that and continue zipping through the skies. Fuse strummed and sang with all his might.

**_"SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa!" _**

**_"Futari yorisoi! Kasane atta jikan ga aru kara" _**_Lucy zipped past you smirking as she flew faster than you. You smirk and zip after her along with the PokeDigi's. Fuse continued to follow strumming and singing while Garnett played the flute._

**_"FAIRY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Hitari zenbu atsumete!" _**_You had caught up with Lucy. The two of you smile at each other and continue to fly. _

**_"Kimi dakara kimi to datta kara!" _**_You smile staring at the twinkling stars and fly-sway towards them with Lucy following. _**_"SNOWINGGGGGGGG! FAIRYYYYYYYYY!"_**

**_ "Kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo!" _**_Lucy stops flying along with the PokeDigi's. She gasps seeing how amazingly and beautifully you flew in the scary._

**_"SNOW FAIRYYYYYYY!"_**_ You spin twirl high in the sky like Tinkerbell emitting fairy dust which spills all over Magnolia. You then stop twirling and smile at Lucy who smiles back at you. You gave her a knowing smirk and she nods._

**_"DON'T SAY GOODBYE!" _**_As Fuse and Garnett play the last few notes with their instruments. You and Lucy zip towards each other going past one another _**(Me: Similar to Natsu and Erza in the opening except not fighting) **_leaving a beautiful trail of Fairy Dust to the PokeDigi's to fly across._

Fuse and Garnett blasted out their last note. You flew to Lucy and the two of you giggle and twirl in the sky as you hug each other. You then pull away from Lucy giving her a kind smile and take her hand. The two of you giggle flying across the night sky along with Fuse and Garnett and the PokeDigi's. _'Lucy...you are a true friend...' You thought happily as you look at her seeing her ^^ smile._

Evergreen's POV:

"'Faith, trust, and pixie dust...'" I read. I then closed my book of my favorite Tinkerbell series and stare at the cover. I didn't care how old I was to be reading these things. I LOVED fairies! "Oh Tinkerbell you are such an elegant and talented fairy! If only you were real..." I thought happily. I then heard the sound of some werid twinkling and some giggling. I cock an eyebrow. "What is that noise?" I asked. I walk over to my window and open it.

I stare into the night sky spotting multiple figures emitting fairy dust. One figure shot fairy dust into the sky causing it to snow beautifully. I saw next to them was a flying deer with a 'X' like head, some butterfly wings, a tiny floating creature and a rose head. I gasped in surprise as I widen my eyes. "...! FAIRIES!" I cry. I then started to feel woozy and dizzy from the craziness I was seeing and before I could comprehend it...I fainted...

R&R! I hope you enjoyed the last beautiful scene between friends! I hope none of you cried like I did! But hey? Kitsuna made it snow! ^^ It's snowing in my area now! Lol! Well stay tuned! R&R and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	25. Next Generation!

**Please note all the racism said in this fanfic by Kitsuna is just her character. I am personally anti-racist! ;) ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Next Generation!**

That night after revealing your secret to Lucy and flying through the skies the two of you said your goodnights and you went into your room. You changed into your babydoll style lingerie which was a lime green with white lace short nightgown with matching silk panties. You plopped into bed and stared up at the ceiling and sigh. "...long night...but still...I don't feel tired..."

You then heard the sound of your iphone 6 plus beep. You dig in the breast pocket of your babydoll and pull out your iphone and click on the instagram app seeing the latest update. You slowly widen your eyes seeing a somewhat blurred picture of slihouettes flying across the twinkling night sky. The post only had 2 likes. You looked at the name who posted it and rolled your eyes.

_TinkerGreen:_**(Me: Evergreen)** _This is PROOF that fairies DO exist! They r such beautiful nd elegant beings! How I wish 2 b lik them ^^_

You were shocked at how Evergreen much have spotted you and Lucy flying across Magnolia at night...and how bad of a picture she captured.

_MiraMira: Lol dnt b silly Ever! Fairies havent ben around 4 yrs! ^^_

_ TinkerGreen: I SAW them! Lok at this pic I took!_

_EnchantedLegion:_**(Me: Freed) **_Dear Evergreen please don't make such silly assumptions this late at night!_

You rolled your eyes at how Freed didn't bother to shorten his texts and continued reading.

_TinkerGreen: Im NOT lying! I saw them! FAIRIES! They exist!_

_ ShooterGuy212:_**(Me: Alzack) **_Tell it 2 som1 that cares Evergreen! Lol!_

_ TinkerGreen: THEY'RE REAL! THE FAIRIES!_

_ ShooterChick212: If you dnt mind som of us r tryin to get som sleep! :p_

_ DrinkerGurl: Yea Ever u interrupted my drinkin time! Ur gona get it big time! _

_ Evergreen: I am telling the TRUTH! I SAW FAIRIES!_

_TsunaLuv: GO 2 BED!_

Your message ended up getting 20 likes in agreement.

_Evergreen: U GONA MAK ME?!_

_ TitaniaScarlet200: SLEEP! OR ELSE!_

You smiled seeing how Evergreen out of fear didn't bother to respond out of fear of Erza's wrath. You gave Erza's small post a like to thank her.

_TsunaLuv: Good night Erza! ;)_

_ TitaniaScarlet200: Goodnight! :)_

The next morning Lucy scratched your right ear and you both went to the bathroom and bathed with together in the seperate gold tubs. You assumed Fuse had inplanted a underwater camera inside of Lucy's tub which would explain why he didn't bother to shower that morning. As you and Lucy bathed you turned to her. "Hey Lucy?" "Yes Kitsaleeja?" She asks. You sweatdropped at how she just called you by your real name...and without saying it with the accent. "Uh...I know you know my secret and all but...you don't have to call me that...'Kitsuna' is fine" You said. "Oh! Ok! Sorry!" Lucy said. "It's ok..." You said. "So what's up?" Lucy asked.

"After our bath why don't you start making contracts with some of your new spirits from the Platinum Keys?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "Yeah that's a great idea!" She said. You nodded and went back to scrubbing your teal hair which you were finally comfortable with washing alone since Lucy knew about your secret.

You both soon left the bath and got dressed. Lucy was in a navy blue cropped shirt and a hotpink jean miniskirt and ribbon. You wore your normal outfit. You watched as Lucy looked at the multiple Platinum Keys you had given her. "Wow...I don't know where to start!" She said excitedly. "You can just work with two for now...no pressure! Why not start with Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog?" You asked as you applied your Magical Wig. "Ok!" Lucy said. You watched as she took the key with the emerald symbol and pointed it out.

"I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I be con you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" Lucy said. Magical aura then surrounds her. "Open! Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog...Shadow!" Two emeralds then sprouted into the room out of nowhere followed by a blackish-reddish blur which did a little spin dash in the air in place and soon landed on his feet now holding the emeralds. It was revealed to be Shadow the Hedgehog who had black fur and red streaks with white fur on his chest along with golden rings on his wrists and legs wearing only hover shoes.

"What's up Shadow? How's faker doing?" You asked smiling. Shadow turned to you crossing his arms glaring. "Hmph...!" You smirk at him. "Haven't changed a bit I see!" "Wow! A humanoid hedgehog!" Lucy said surprised. Shadow slowly turned to her training his glare on her which seemed to make Lucy nervous. "Um...hello..." Shadow's red eyes slowly softened. "Maria...!" He said. Lucy looked confused. "Mari who?" Shadow slowly walked up to Lucy and hugged her legs. "Maria...I made a promise to you and I will furful that promise...as a Celestial Spirit..." He whispered. You sadden a bit at that. _'Aww...he still think's about his previous owner Maria who was also a Celestial Spirit...poor guy...' You thought._

"Uh...who are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused. Shadow gasped opening his eyes and looked up at the confused Lucy relising that she wasn't Maria. He turned to the side. "I'm sorry...you just remind me of someone I knew..." "Who...?" Lucy asked. Shadow said nothing for a moment and then got on one knee. "My name is Shadow...you have chosen me to be your spirit and I am very greatful! To show my gratitude, I am at your command!" He said looking up at Lucy who sweatdropped at his dramatic-deep and serious demeanor. "Uh...ok...let's work out our contract..." **(Me: Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog Series)**

After working out the contract Shadow was sent back to the Celestial Spirt World and Lucy then pulled out her next Platinum Key. She then made her 'calling at once speech' and got ready. "Open! Gate of the Star Warrior...Kirby!" A pink blobbed oozed around the ground coming together creating a flat pancake that bounced up and down a few times eventually forming a pink puffy circle which popped on two red round feet, stubby arms and a cute little face.

"Poyo!" Kirby said. "Hi Kirby!" You said. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby said. "Awww you are just the cutest!" Lucy said. She then picked up Kirby and hugged him. "Poyo!" Kirby cried. Lucy smiled. "Ok! Lets work out your contract!" The moment Lucy put Kirby down he ran towards Lucy's room. "Hey! Where are you going Kirby?" Lucy asked as she chased after him. You followed only to see Lucy starring in horror at how Kirby had somehow tipped over the fridge making all the food fall out. You watched as he sucked up a watermelon. This was his habit. You smirked at the anime blue faced Lucy. "Isn't he a keeper?" Lucy's eye twitched. "Just what I need...another Natsu..." **(Me: Kirby: Kirby Series)**

After working out the contract you and Lucy then headed to the newly rebuilt guild and sat at the bar where you told Lucy a few secrets. "I see...so Celestial Spirits served as Royal Subjects in your kingdom?" Lucy asked. "Yes..." You said. "So that's how you know them so well!" Lucy said. "What are you two whispering about?" A voice asked. You both turned seeing a smiling Mirajane behind the bartender area. "Oh uh...nothing..." You said. "Yep! Nothing at all!" Lucy said nervously. "Hee hee! Oh c'mon! I can keep a secret! You can tell me anything!" Mirajane said happily. You sweatdropped with Lucy. "Uh...well..."

"FAIRIES! I SAW THEM LAST NIGHT!" You heard. "Evergreen calm down!" A guildmate said. You all turned seeing Evergreen standing on a table. "I'm telling you! I saw them last night! I have a picture on Instagram of them flying I tell you!" Evergreen cried as she showed everyone a pic on her iphone which had a tinkerbell case. Gray looked at the image. "Looks more like two ravens to me!" He laughed. Evergreen growled. "I saw them! They were flying...like this!" Evergreen then did a silly demonstration of a fairy flying and ended up falling off the table earning laughter from the entire guild.

"Poor thing! She still believes that fairies are flying around Magnolia! She probably hit her head" Mirajane said. You and Lucy leaned towards each other. "Hey uh...let's try not to fly around together for awhile...it's attracting a bit too much attention..." You whispered. "Yeah I agree..." Lucy whispered. "Listen up everyone!" Mirajane annouced. You each turn to her. "We're taking on job requests again! Starting today! You have to excuse the mess under construction but at least you can get back to work!" The entire guild then cheered at her message. You smiled. "You sure know how to brighten up everyone's day Mira girl!" "Thank you!" Mirajane said as she scratched your right ear.

"Have you seen Loke?" Lucy asked. "Oh don't tell me you've fallen for the resident playboy!" Mirajane said smirking. "Heh! Every white girl does!" You laughed. "It's not like that!" Lucy cried. "It's just that he was the one who found my keys! I just wanted to thank him" Lucy said. "Sure I'll let him know when I see him" Mirajane said. "So we're spirits mad when you dropped your keys?" Mirajane asked. You widen your eyes. "Oh my GOD! I felt SO bad for this girl!" You said pointing at Lucy. Mirajane turned to you. "Huh? Why?" "At first I didn't know what was going on but I was asleep last night and I had whipping! I RAN to go see what was up in Lucy's room and I saw Aquarius whopping on poor Lucy's ass! MM! Made her poor butt glowing red! I ran back cause I was scared!" You explained.

"Is that true Lucy?" Mirajane asked turning to her. Lucy put her hands on her glowing butt. "Thinking about it makes my butt sting..." You heard the sound of ice magic forming and turned to see Gray behind Lucy. "I could cool it for you..." He said. You raise an eyebrow. "You need help..." "Yeah and that sounds more like sexual harassment to me..." Lucy said. Happy and Fuse flew over. "Lucy can you show us how red your butt is?" Happy asked. "Yeah...I want to document it for future pleasures..." Fuse said grinning as he held and iphone. "YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" Lucy shouted. You turn to Fuse. "I'm telling Garnett you just said that!" Fuse widen his eyes. "NO! DON'T! He cried.

You watched how Natsu emitted flames in his hand. "How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more?" He asked grinning at Happy and Fuse. "WHO ARE YOU THE DEVIL?!" Lucy asked. You glared at Natsu. "Sheka hulja maka fi ja, riki ta ka kluka...vija nuka na jija!" **(Me: 'If we was in the kingdom right now, and I saw you say that to someone...I would have sent you straight to the guillotine') **Natsu put out his flame and looked at you in confusion raising an eyebrow. "What did ya say?" You ignore him and told Mirajane to make to some Rabbit Blood to drink.

A barrel was suddenly sent flying knocking over Natsu to the ground. "Naka ylah huja! Ding ding dlah!" You said. **(Me: 'That's what you get for trying to sexually harass a white girl! You sexy idiot!') **Gray looked at you confused. "What did you say?" "WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE OTHERS HOW YOU FEEL?!" You heard. You all turned to see Erza confronting Laxus. Next to him was Electabuzz. **(Me: Electabuzz: Pokemon Original Series) **You rolled your eyes at how they were together. "I can't think of a better pairing than those two...ugh I hate Electabuzz..." You muttered. "What's going on?" Gray and Lucy asked in unison. "Hey children? Shut up and listen!" You said as you watched Erza and Laxus. You were surprised that neither Lucy or Gray retaliated after your comment and just stared at the situation.

"I have no problem telling them what I think of em..." Laxus began. "This guild is filled with nothing but LOSERS and WEAKLINGS!" He then turned back to Jet and Droy. "Especially the two of you morons! You were Phantom's personal punching bags! You know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names..." Jet and Droy stayed silent not knowing what to say. Electabuzz laughed at that. You sympathized feeling their shame of not being able to stand up for themselves but kept in inside of you to yourself.

Laxus then turned to Lucy. "Which brings us to the worst of them all! The rich little princess wannabe wizard! This was YOUR fault!" You slammed your barrel of rabbit blood hard onto the table and walked over to Laxus who grinned at you. "Hey baby-" "-Say that again!" You interrupted. "What?" Laxus asked. "TELL ME to MY FACE that it was all Lucy's fault! Go on! Say it! See what's gonna happen!" You yelled. Laxus looked at you for a moment and then snickered. The moment he did laughed you had slapped Laxus across the face earning gasps of surprises from others. Laxus stared at you with a wide eyed expression seeing how angry you looked.

To your frustration Laxus automatically began to laugh. "What's so funny?" You asked angrily. Laxus just continued to laugh at you. You growled in anger. "Stop LAUGHING!" You were about to slap Laxus but he grabbed your arm firmly as he grinned evilly. "Let go..." You said calmly. Laxus just snickered. "I said LET GO!" You yelled as you punched him a bit to get away. "Damn baby...you know I love it when you hurt me to get attention...just like the good little w**** you are..." He said grinning. "...It's just like old times aye Tsuna?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" You shout as you slapped Laxus. HE growled angrily and yanked hard on your hair pulling you to the ground towards him making you wince in pain. "HEY!" Natsu shouted. "I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE W**** AND SUCK MY DICK!" Laxus shouted. "LAXUS! LET HER GO AND SHUT UP!" Mirajane shouted.

Laxus letted go of your hair making it droop to the ground which caused you to feel weak. You walk back to Erza's side stroking your strand. "Take this" Erza said handing you some hair cream. "Thank you..." You said taking it. You apply it to your hair and it slowly ate the cream and healed itself. "Laxus! The Master said no one in the guild should be accountable for what happened! Not even you! Despite the fact that I begged you to help and you turned your back on us!" Mirajane cried. "STOP YOUR WHINING! THAT FIGHT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Laxus yelled.

His words made you and Erza glare at him. "IF I HAD BEEN THERE YOU ALL WOULDN'T BE DROWNING YOURSELVES IN A PILE OF RUBBLE RIGHT NOW!" Laxus finished. Erza growled. "WHY YOU-" "-I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Natsu shouted. You and Erza watched as he charged for Laxus. "Natsu!" Erza cried. "Don't do it!" You added. Natsu went for the punch only for Laxus to disappear into lightning and teleport away.

"C'MON LAXUS! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! YOU GUTLESS COWARD!" Natsu yelled. Laxus laughed. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even touch me you dimwit? I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb! YOUR FAIRY TAIL DAYS ARE NUMBERED KIDS! Things are gonna be a whole lot different around here...you guys will have to find a new place to hang out..." Laxus began as he slowly summoned his bright thunder portal with Electabuzz following. "GOOD! I don't wanna stay in a guild that's ruled by a white man anyway!" You said rolling your eyes. A few guildmates snickered at your comment as Laxus turned back to you glaring. "I'M NOT WHITE YOU W-GAH!" He cried disappearing into the portal as you threw a barrel at him. "GO HOME BITCH!" You shout. "89 Likes..." You heard. You turn to Fuse smirking. "You got that for Vine?" "Yep!" Fuse said smiling.

A few guildmates clapped at your little performance. You bow dramatically. "Thank you...thank you..." You then snap your fingers signaling for someone to bring you a drink and a guildmate presented you a barrel cup of Rabbit Blood. You sip it and walked back to the bar. "I hate white people..." "But I love you Lucy!" You cooed as you pat her head softly. "What a jerk!" Lucy said completely not acknowledging you weird behavior as she sat down. You sat next to her.

"Why would anyone let him take over?" Lucy asked. "We may not have a choice..." Mirajane began. You look at her worriedly. "Oh no! Uh uh! Don't say that!" You say shaking your head. "Kitsuna you know it's true...Laxus can inherit the guild because he's the Master's grandson..." Mirajane said. The shocked Lucy. "Weither we like it or not he's at the top list if the Master were to retire" Mirajane said. "Wow really? That sucks. Someone who talks like that to guildmembers isn't worthy of being Fairy Tail's Master" Lucy said. "Word!" You said. "Our Master refuses to retire for that very reason" Mirajane said.

You stood up banging the table a bit. You felt everyone's eyes on you. "Well if Laxus ended up taking over and he kicked us out, Ima buy the Magical House and turn it into our guild and we all gonna stay there..." You then turn to everyone in the guild. "I GOT YOU COVERED Y'ALL!" You annouced. The majority of the guild cheered at how you had a plan while others laughed at your half joke. Natsu and a few others still growled in anger at the serious confrontation with others. "Man I hate him!" Natsu said clenching his fist.

"Forget it! It's just a needless waste of energy" Erza said. "Let's try to get your mind off him. What do you think about taking a job?" "And we can get Kitsuna, Gray and Lucy to come along" You smirk and walked over wrapping your arm around Natsu. "You know if Natsu going I'm automatically gonna go!" You chuckle. Natsu smiled at you. "Yeah?" "Yeah! You and me best friend!" You said as you and Natsu fist pumped."Wait us?!" Lucy asked shocked. "What you acting so surprised for white girl?" You asked. "She's right! We've been working together since the Eienswald incident! So I guess we're a team of sorts" Erza said.

You look at her in disbelief. "Uh...didn't we establish that we were a team like...five chapters ago? NO! We established that EIGHTEEN chapters ago!" You said. Erza glared at you. "Don't break the fourth wall..." She warned. "Whatever...just stop acting like it's the first episode..." You said rolling your eyes. Erza continued to glare at you. "Oh! And by the way? Saying 'don't break the fourth wall' IS breaking the fourth wall!" You pointed out. Erza's glare turned into an amused expression. "Touche..." She said. You smile back.

Erza turned to the others. "So what do you think about making it official? The five of us working as a team! Well actually seven if you include Happy and Fuse" She said. This brought smile's to Fuse and Happy's faces. "But...are you sure you want someone like me on your team?" Lucy asked shyly. You looked at her amused. "Girl what you talking about? Everyone needs a bitching loud white girl on a team or the team wouldn't look good!"

Lucy gave you a small glare. "I'm not white..." "She means..." Natsu began. "It's gotta be EXACTLY you! It just wouldn't feel right if we didn't have you out there with us-" "-Waving your fanservicery ass for the camera!" Fuse said with a wink. "SHUT UP!" You laugh as you playfully smack his head. You turn back to Lucy wrapping your one arm around her. "C'mon white girl...roll with us!" Lucy just blush and giggled signaling that she did want to be on your team.

"I already got a job lined up for us..." Erza said. "We blowing up Mc'Donalds?" You asked eagerly. "No...we can do that some other time..." Erza said. _'Damn...c'mon I need them likes though...' You thought. _Erza then explained the mission. "You with me?" She asks. "YEAH!" Everyone but you asks. "Well if we said no it would create a major plot hole ending the episode/chapter so...We kinda HAVE to go!" you said amused. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at you confused. "Pfffft-" You said covering your laugh. Erza cocked and eyebrow. "I'm sorry..." You laughed. "C'mon don't break the fourth wall like that! It's not cool" Gray said. You continued to laugh. "C'mon ya'll let's go!"

After the job the next morning you met up with Lucy at a bar seeing her still exhausted. She wore a green flannel shirt and pinkish reddish pants. You wore a bikini pants/shorts outfit which consisted of two drama masks faces. The masks made up each breast with the happy-laughing face on your right breast and the sad face on your left breast. Your pants/short shorts were leather pants with movie film strip symbols printed on. Your shoes consisted of sparkly white stilettoes. You watched Lucy groan as she layed her head on the table.

You raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you definently not feeling well if you wearing clothes...are you okay?" Lucy looked up at you confused. "I always wear clothes..." "Girl you know what I meant! This is the first time I don't see you tryna be cute showing skin!" You said. "Look at you! No stomach, no legs, no ass cheeks hanging, no back, no boobs, no nothing! Just a white face!" You said pointing at Lucy. Lucy layed her head on the table again. "You must be insecure when your skin is covered..." You said. "You want me to go back to the apartment and bring you a miniskirt to change into?" You asked. "Thanks but that's not my problem right now..." Lucy sighed.

You sit next to her. "Then what's with you white girl? Tell mama what's the matter" "It's the job we did last night...it was nuts! Natsu kept spitting fire, Gray froze the stuff he missed, YOU danced so hard you caused an earthquake-" Lucy began. "I did!" You said smirking at Mirajane. "And then Erza...UGGGHHHHHHHH! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HER!" Lucy cried. You turn back to the guildmates. "Someone BRING this white girl some CHEESE so she can calm the f*** down!" "I have some cheese! Here ya go Lucy!" Mirajane said handing her a stick of cheese. Lucy grabbed the stick and bit it. You widen your eyes in amusement. "White girl actually ate her cheese!" "I'M NOT WHITE!" Lucy yelled.

"I warned you this could happen" Mirajane said. "We caused so much destruction that we had to pay for it all out of our reward!" Lucy cried. "JUST keep eating your cheese white girl! I don't wanna hear you yell or Ima end up needing a hearing aid" You said. "Okay..." Lucy said as she layed her head on the table and munched on her cheesestick quietly.

"Mmmmm yes...a white girl needs her cheese..." You said as you slowly stroke Lucy's hair. Lucy anime teared. "If this keeps up I won't have enough to cover my rent!" She whined. "What did I say?! EAT your CHEESE!" You said glaring at her. Lucy sniffled. "But I'm all out of cheese..." "Here ya go!" Mirajane said giving Lucy another stick of cheese to munch on. "I have a special job for you!" Mirajane said. "This one's perfect and best part is your team won't be able to destroy anything!" She said. "Damn..." You said narrowing your eyes. "I wanna blow up Mc'Donalds!" You whined.

All seven of you were now in Onibus station. "Wow! We haven't been here since the Lullaby thing!" Lucy said. After you each got off the train with Natsu 'comforting' you the whole time he was to sick to move so you carried him bridal style. You walked behind everyone else and because Natsu was to sick to notice anything you took chances and licked his abs and pecks when no one was looking. _'Taste like sweat...and coal...' You thought. _

"So lemmie make sure I got this right...our job is to simply use our magic to draw a crowd to some rundown theater?" Gray asked. "Yep! Natsu will impress the crowd with his fire breathing, you'll make amazing ice sculptures, Kitsuna can perform and attract others with her amazing dance moves and Erza will requip into different armor! And then I'll have Lyra sing a song to melt their hearts!" Lucy said. "Flattering me won't make me happier! I wanna blow up Mc'Donalds!" You whined. "Don't worry! Later on we'll go to Burger King and eat" Erza said. "Ok!" You said. "Whoa..." Gray said surprised. "Is it Burger King?" You asked.

You all stopped and marveled at the sight of the theater as you set the recovered Natsu on his feet. "Pretty classy huh?" Happy asked. "Ooh! We going to church?" You asked excitedly as you do a little dance in place. "Your not going to church as long as you live!" Fuse said. "Yes I am! I don't care what they say! I LOVE church!" You said. "Whatever just don't ever bring us with you to church ever again" Gray said. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. You all turned seeing a petit man with purple hair. "I don't suppose your the wizards from Fairy Tail are you?" He asked. "Well four of us are wizards..." You began. You then put your hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looks at you confused. "Huh?" "...But this is Sabrina the Teenage Witch!" You finished. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Lucy asked. "Hiro Mashima should have named you Sabrina! It would have made SO much of a connection!" You said.

"Thank you for accepting the job! I can't tell you how grateful I am!" The man said. "We'll make sure you have a packed house!" Lucy said. "Actually about that..." The man began. "Unfortunately I'm in a bit of a pickle right now..." "Mmm...pickles..." You whisper lustfully as you lick your lips. You then slip a finger into your mouth and suck on it imagining that it was a pickle and moan. Everyone turned to you afterwards. You opened your eyes blushing. "Oh! Um...ahem! What's the problem sir?" You asked professionally trying to cover up your embarrassment.

You all then walked into the theater rooms where the man explained his situation. "WHAT? ALL OF YOUR ACTORS WALKED OUT ON YOU?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yes...thank you so very much!" The man said. You raise an eyebrow. "Uh...what are you thanking for us EXACTLY?" You asked. "My last few shows were failures! The reviews have gotten so bad that the actors are to embarrassed to perform!" The man explained. "Was it Rotten Tomatoes? Or maybe IMDb? Cause both reviewers can be mad harsh!" You said. "Oh yes! Rotten Tomatoes came to see a show but in the end they brought actual tomatoes and threw them at me!" The man cried.

Luckily for you, you sat in the back behind everybody and a wide grin grew across your face as you snicker silently. "Tsuna it's not funny!" You heard Happy whisper. You turn seeing the look of disbelief on his face as he looked at you. Which only made you snicker a bit louder but not loud enough for the others to hear. "Everybodies left! Just like my wife...but I won't give up on my dreams!" The man said. "To cosplay as Shrek? You've already achieved that dream with that hair style" Fuse muttered. This caused you to shake as you bit your cheeks inside to prevent laughter.

"PPFFTT-!" You covered your mouth to prevent it as everyone turns to you with looks of confusion on their faces. "-ACHOO!" You fake as you covered your mouth. "Oh! Bless you!" Natsu said. "Thank you..." You snicker weakly as you shake. "Are you alright? You don't look so good..." Gray said. "No...I'm sick..." You snickered as you get up. You cough to cover it. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "I NEED TISSUE!" You blurt out as you run out the room. As soon as you left you bursted out laughing. You then heard Fuse laughing from inside the room.

As soon as you came back you were told by everyone that you each had to to a play. You each wore jumpsuits. Yours was a teal on top which showed your stomach and the pircing you kept on and black sweatpants on the bottom. Your deep teal Fairy Tail symbol was on your back. Fuse's jumpsuit was light green. Lucy alongside Happy, Fuse, and the man watched from one side of the stage as Erza rehearsed her lines while you, Natsu and Gray were on the other side of the stage. Natsu and Gray were working while you were leaning back on the wall taking selfies for Instagram.

"I can't let her steal the show!" Natsu muttered. "No way!" Gray said in agreement. "Yeah! You keep working boys!" You say encouragingly as you kept your eyes on the screen of your iphone 6 plus adjusting your hair for the perfect selfie. "Instead of doddling on Instagram how about you come and help us?" Gray asked. " Yous an ice wizard right? So chill then Gray!" You said. Gray groaned. "Very funny...will you just come and help?" "Relax! I got you! I'll help when I'm done with my selfie!" You said. You finally took a pic and began typing.

_Me, Natsu, ice stripper, white gurl, redhead and cats all about to b in a play! We gona do good? Or naw? #SupportNLovePlease!_

You then stuff your iphone in your bra and turned to Natsu and Gray who were working. "Okay y'all! Im coming!" You said as you go to help them. It lasted for days and each day you saw more and more likes from your Instagram posts. You each rehearsed your lines and you were in charge of choreography which was the ONLY thing you enjoyed. You also enjoyed how Erza would fetch you to order Burger King foods during breaks.

During rehearsal you look back at your Instagram posts.

_MiraMira: Come outside! ^^_

_ TsunaLuv: Y?_

_ MiraMira: Were here! ^^_

_ TsunaLuv: Whos we?_

"I hate to interrupt but you have some fans here to see you!" The man said. You smirked. _'So this is what Mira meant' You thought._ You each got up and went outside seeing Mira and the Master along with familiar faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked. "We wouldn't miss your debut! Break a leg!" Mirajane said encouragingly.

You, Natsu and Lucy went to talk to the fake Salamander and Dragon Dancer, aka Bora and Glora. "The fake Salamander...and Dragon Dancer...didn't expect to see you guys here..." Lucy said sweatdropping. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "See? Now this takes us back to the VERRRYYY first chapter! Well third chapter of the first episode! Which was how we met white girl!" You said patting Lucy's head. "I'm not white..." She groaned. You turn back to Bora and Glora who both scratch your right ear.

You smiled at them. "So what have you been up to?" Natsu asked. "Y'all still kidnapping kids and raping?" You asked smirking. "We...never raped!" Glora said. "We've decided to change our ways of becoming model scouts!" Bora said. "WAIT! That's what you guys have been doing this whole time?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Oh! Lucy! We ruined your chances of insta fame! HA HA!" You laughed as Lucy anime teared.

You watched as Lucy talked to two dark skinned ex Phantom Lord guildmates. "We'rent y'all from Phantom?" You asked. "After we saw Natsu beat up Gajeel" The tall guy said. "So we came to see the show and...give you this..." The girl said presenting raw meat. This caught the eyes of Natsu and the chicken guy. You raised an eyebrow. "You got any rabbits?" You asked. "I actually made it for the cute little doggies" The girl said referring to Happy and Fuse. "Awww! Look at that! Y'all get love!" You said. "Yayyyy!" Happy said. "Cool with me!" Fuse said smiling.

The Galuna Island old man then appeared. "So when are you all gonna destroy the moon like you promised?" "THAT WAS TWO ARCS AGO YOU OLD TIMER!" You shouted. "OLD TIMER?! YOUR 8,000 TIMES OLDER THAN ME!" The old man shouted. "YEAH BUT I'M STILL BEAUTIFUL! AND I'M WINKLE, BACK BREAK AND GASSY FREE YOU OLD FART!" You shout. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" The old man began. The two of you then got in your old man old lady fight. "Happy! Film this for Instagram!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said.

Few days have passed and it was finally the day to perform the play and everyone was lined up to see it. You each were backstage in your costumes. Lyra was out. You looked at Lucy who was in a Princess costume. "Of course yous playing the princess! YOU WHITE!" "I'm ignoring that!" Lucy said. "Oh! I've never sung in front of audience this big before!" Lyra said enthusiascticly. "That's funny! Kitsuna always tells me how you always performed at parties in her kingdom" Lucy said.

"Uh hey guys...can I ask you a favor?" You asked. "Sure what?" Lucy asked. "...I wanna sing..." You said. "You?" Lyra asked confused. "You could have told us that earlier...why do you suddenly want to do it now?" Lucy asked. "I just...wanna have the thrill to have others watch me sing...you know...my dream?" You asked. "I see...but I thought you didn't want others knowing about your ability to sing yet" Lucy said. "Exactly! And this is what we're going to do..." You began.

You each got everything ready. Lyra got on stage for the audience and you were backstage with a floating mic close to you. The curtains then lift up showing Lyra with her harp. You got ready when she did. Lyra lip synced as you sang backstage. You were on the other side of backstage so Natsu and Gray wouldn't spot you. "I never knew Lyra could sing like that...she sounds so peaceful..." You heard Natsu whisper from the other side of the stage. You blushed at his words and stopped singing when Erza finally appeared on stage.

You walk to the other side of backstage where the others were. Lucy gave you a knowing thumbs up. "Where have you been?" Gray asked. "Aw you missed me?" You asked. "Well I missed you too!" You said hugging Gray a bit. "Cute..." Gray said rolling his eyes. You let go of him. "So? How we doing?" You asked. "Erza's got stage fright..." Natsu said. You raise an eyebrow. "What?"

You watched as Erza shook and tremble in place. "I...IM A PRINCE! I came to...SAVE THE PRINCESS!" "I WIELD THE POWER BECAUSE I HAVE 10 SWORDS!" With that Erza unleashed her swords towards the audience nearly killing them. "Vine time!" You said in a sing song voice pulling your iphone 6 plus out from your bra and taking in every oppurtunity to film anything crazy. "What do we do?" Gray asked. "We improvise!" Lucy said.

Lucy then appeared tied up on stage. "Poor helpless white girl" You said as you continue to record. "Wow! You care so much!" Gray said sarcastically. "Mmhm! I'm such a loving old lady..." You said playing along. Gray just sighed which made you giggle. "Help me my prince! I'm held in the terrible clutches of that fienish brute Signheart!" Lucy cried. "That's my cue..." Gray whispered. He then walked on stage. "I am the Great Julius! If you want to save the princess then you will have to cross blades with me!" You narrowed your eyes. "The f*** he doing...?"

"C'mon Tsuna! We gotta get in the costume!" Natsu said. "Yeah I'm coming!" You said following him. You watched Natsu pick up the head of the dragon costume. "Wait...your gonna be in the front?" You asked. "Well yeah..." He said. _'Wait if Natsu's gonna be in the front...and I'm gonna be in the back...then I get a full view of his...' _You flushed a deep red at the thought and grin. "Oh! Okay! No problem at all!" You said happily. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You're all red" You cleared your throat. "Ahem! Oh! I'm just a little sick...that's what happens when your old..." "Whatever! Let's do this!" Natsu said tossing you the bottom half of the dragon costume.

"Come forth my dragon!" You heard Gray call. "That's our cue Tsuna!" Natsu whispered. The two of you were currently in the giant dragon costume with Natsu in front and you in the back. "Hee hee hee! Okay Natsu!" You giggled. You couldn't stop blushing and laughing because of the whole view you had of Natsu's butt which wiggled around in your face. Natsu took the lead of the dragon roaring while Happy and Fuse flew the two of you across stage.

"I am a powerful dragon I will destroy you all!" Natsu roared. "Oh my god! I can't resist!" You squealed. You pulled your arm away from your side and reached your hand up towards Natsu's rear. Your hand was soon inches away. You got closer and closer and soon you made a grab and squeeze it. You let out a aroused giggle feel his butt in your grasp. That was when you heard Natsu scream much to your confusion. _'What's his deal? I didn't grab too hard' You thought. _You then felt the pressure of gravity as if being forced down. "Eh-?" You then widen your eyes and automatically let out of 'Disney Goofy' like 'laugh-scream' before hitting the ground of the stage with a loud _BANG!_

Anime swirls fill your eyes. "Is this what I get for being a perverted old woman? C'mon...I'm old! I need pleasure in MY LIFE!" You groan. "MY DRESS IS ON FIRE!" Lucy cried. "I'll save ya!" Before Gray could do something Erza jumped on his head and sliced off Lucy's dress completely making her naked arousing the males in the audience. You glared at Lucy. "HOE!" You shouted.

"I'M NAKED!" Lucy cried. "MARIA!" You heard. To your surprise you saw Shadow spring into action and carry the nude Lucy bridal style. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DIDN'T CALL YOU!" Lucy cried as she made an effort to cover herself. "Maria I promise to protect you..." Shadow said. "I'm not Maria!" Lucy cried. "I'M HURT!" Natsu shouted. He then fumed with fire leaving his mouth. "NATSU!" You shouted. "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Gray yelled.

He then went to beat up Natsu while you crawled out of the costume. "OH! NO!" Lucy cried in horror seeing them fight. "Don't worry Maria! I will handle this!" Shadow said setting her down. Shadow then skated towards Natsu and Gray. "CHAOS SPEAR!" _BOOM! _Before you knew it the three were clashing it out.

"This is a bitch..." You said shaking your head. "But the show must go on!" You went backstage and picked up your cute little pink friend that held a tiny mic. "Alright Jigglypuff! It's up to you!" You said. Jigglypuff smiled. "Jiggly!" You set Jigglypuff down and she walked across stage past the destructive Natsu, Gray, Erza and the confused Lucy. The whole audience sighed in awe seeing Jigglypuff. "And now for our singing intermission...song...thing..." You said nervously in the mic. Jigglypuff then closed her eyes and got ready.

**_Jigglypuff: Jig-glypuff jiggly ly puff! Jiggly-_**

In the matter of seconds the audience was snoring due to Jigglypuff's voice. Lucy gawked at the sight in horror. "KITSUNA! YOUR FRIEND JUST MADE THE AUDIENCE FALL ALSEEP!" She cried. Jigglypuff glared at Lucy puffing her cheeks. "...PUFF!" She said angrily. Lucy sweatdropped nervously. "Uh hello..." Jigglypuff took off the mic part of the microphone revealing a marker. "Uh...what are you gonna do with that?" Lucy asked curiously. "PUFF!" Jigglypuff cried. She then charged for Lucy. "Hey what are you do-? AHHH!" Lucy cried as Jigglypuff tackled Lucy and automatically worked her magic much to Lucy's horror.

"Never judge Jigglypuff on her singing!" You said waving a finger. **(Me: Jigglypuff: Pokemon Original Series)** "Now what do we do? The audience is asleep!" Gray said. "No problem! I got this!" A voice said. You each turned seeing Shoutmon slide across the stage holding his microphone. **(Me: Shoutmon: Digimon Fusion Series) **"Who's that?" Natsu asked. "Shoutmon? What are you doing here?" You asked. "Duh! Saving the show! Watch this!" He said grinning. "ROCK N' ROLLER!" He yelled into his mic.

The auditorium automatically began shaking. The audience immediatedly woke up. "See?! I told ya they'd wake up!" Shoutmon said. "The area is shaking!" Erza cried. Slowly one by one bit by bit the whole auditorium began to tumble down. "WE HAVE TO RUN!" A member in the audience said. "Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said angrily. "GET THIS FOR INSTAGRAM!" You ordered. "GOT IT!" Fuse said. Before he could get a bit of footage the auditorium tumbled down on top of you all.

Anime swirls were in your eyes again. "Can't a old lady get a break?" You groan. You then heard the sound of cheering come from the audience. "WHAT THE HELL? THEY ALL LIKED THIS S***?" You asked shocked. "YEAH! IT'S ALL ABOUT ME!" Shoutmon said happily. Jigglypuff jumped into Lucy's arms and ^^ smiled. "Jigglypuff!" She cooed. Lucy went blue anime face and screamed at the sight of Jigglypuff in her arms and ran away.

One week later you each were in your tents where the man appeared in your dressing rooms. "Our show has become such a hit! Especially with the lousy actors we got..." He said. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Fuse layed on the tables exhausted while Erza practiced her opera singing. "Is it off now?" Lucy asked. "Nope!" You said. You were currently using a wet rag to wipe off Jigglypuff's ink off of Lucy's face. _'This is some serious permanent ink!' You thought. _

"C'mon man can't you just give us our money already?" Natsu groaned. "We can't keep doing several performances a day..." Gray groaned. "That reminds me! We have new co-stars who will join us!" The man said. Shoutmon then walked in. "What's up?" He asked. Jigglypuff then walked in as the _Ending Music _played. "Jiggly!" She cooed. Lucy went blue anime face. "JIGGLYPUFF!" She screamed. To your amusement Lucy ran away from your and dashed out through a window and ran through the streets. You smirked. "Thats right! Run bitch run!" You laughed as you picked up Jigglypuff and cuddled her in your arms.

**R&R guys! So...so far Shadow the Hedgehog and Kirby are Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Who else will make an appearance as her spirit? It is up to you all to post requests of your favorite TV or video game characters through reviews so they can make an appearance! So R&R! BYE!**


	26. A Star Removed from the Sky!

**ENJOY!**

Each of you were all currently on a job to beat up some thieves at Fort Term. You were upstairs with Erza and watched how she beat up a few thieves. You watched how she pressed her foot against one thieves ass and she didn't even seem to mind if the thief was looking up her skirt while he screamed in horror from the pain. You smirked in amusement. _'Can't let you have all the fun...' You thought. _You then closed your eyes.

"Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You began as a teal magic circle surrounds you. You then begin to do a jazzy like dance as your clothing then disappears for a moment and you were finally in new clothes as the light disappears. You were now in a sleeveless white space themed crop top with a futuristic blue 5 symbol on it with a silver jetpack on the back, a matching futuristic miniskirt, white gloves, a silver headset, white platform shoes and on your right thigh held a blue gun with a blue holster. Your hair was tied into high pony tails. "...Cyber Dancer..." You said getting into a cool pose bringing your hand out.

Erza smirked at you. "Voodoo Dancer Ulala huh? Interesting choice..." **(Me: Character Inspire: Ulala from Space Channel 5) **As trumpets played in the background you raised your finger up in the air as you held a microphone. "Tsuna's Swingin' Report Show!" "Report show?!" A thief asked confused. You then did a little opening dance and then strutted holding your mic. "Good morning space wizards! Tsuna here reporting from Fort Term! Today I'm investigating reports that thieves are here stealing! But luckily the great Erza Scarlet are here to stop them with her amazing moves!" You reported.

"I almost forgot that this Legendary Dancer is also a reporter! No matter! It will make things more fun!" Erza said. She then beats up a thief. "And Erza springs into action!" You report. "STOP HER!" You heard. You look seeing several thieves charge towards you. You stop strutting. "Somethings up...I'm feeling kinda...funky!" You then smirk and as jazzy music plays and you dance along. The thieves stop charging towards you and stare in confusion. "What the-?" They then automatically copied every dance move you did. "Hey! Why are we dancing?" A thief asked. "I don't know man! It's freaking me out! I cant control my body!" Another cried.

You smiled at that. "That's the power of voodoo boys!" You said. You then take your two small blue guns and pointed it at the 3 men. "Lets shoot!" "No please!" The guy cried. You got ready and focused on the three "...Chu! Chu! Chu!" You said blasting each guy three times knocking them out. Erza walked towards you. "Great work!" She said. You smiled and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Stay tuned...!"

Erza then walked over to the edge of the stairs with you following. "We're both finished upstairs!" She said. Lucy smiled and gave you both a thumbs up. "Sweet! Way to go you guys!" She said. You looked seeing how Lucy had summoned Kirby and Kirby had sucked up an old pot that was stolen by a thief making him cook Kirby and he burned the hairs of the thieves. Kirby flew back to Lucy on his warpstar and high fived her. "That was great! Look at you go!" Lucy said happily. Kirby smiled. "Poyo!"

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

You and Erza went back to the others seeing them finish the job. "Well that was a waste! I was hoping it might be a challenge" Erza said. "AWWWW I WANNA FIGHT SOME MORE!" Natsu yelled. "Save it for the next job!" Gray said. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Well there you have it folks! Team Natsu really knows how to kick some ass here in Magnolia! This is Tsuna reporting from Fort Term..." You began. You then got in position. "Spaccceeeee Channel Five!" You say making a circle motion wave with your hand as a virtual 5 appeared in front of you.

Gray raised and eyebrow. "Space Channel Five?" "Tsuna? Why are you dressed like a space chick?" Natsu asked. "It's one of my requips! I'm the Legendary report and voodoo dancer Ulala: The Wizard from outer space!" You said happily. "NO WAY! There are wizards in outer space?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Man! Thats pretty cool!" Natsu said happily. You then requipped back into your normal clothes.

"Check out this gem I found! Pretty cool don't you think?" Happy asked. "Stealing from thieves is still stealing!" Lucy cried. Fuse then snatched it from Happy's hand. "Hey! That's mine!" Happy cried. "Too bad kid! It's mine now! I'm make this into a ring!" Fuse said eagerly. Happy then anime teared. He then stopped crying and turned to the side. "Hey! Isn't that Loke over there?"

You all looked seeing Loke slowly walk towards you all. You smirked. "He think he cute though walking all cool like that..." "If that's what you think..." Gray said. You each walk towards him. "What's up guys?" Loke asked. "Hey playboy!" You said waving. "Hey Loke! We're just beating bad guys and being awesome" Natsu said. "Same old, same old" Gray said.

You looked at Loke suspiciously. "Ayo Loke? Was you about to head to Mc'Donalds thats around this corner?" This caught Erza's attention as she glared at him. "There IS a Mc'Donalds nearby..." This made Loke get nervous. "Uh...I was just gonna order a small Happy Meal...you know...for the ladies..." He said. You slowly walk up to Loke glaring. Loke looked a bit scared. "What you say?" You asked. "I was gonna get Mc'Donalds for the ladies..." He said. _SLAP! _Loke touched his now red cheek where you had slapped him. He looks at you surprised seeing your angry face. "I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO MC'DONALDS!" "What do you have against Mc'Donalds?" Loke asked. Erza then stepped forward glaring. "BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU OBESE!" Loke then sweatdropped. "Those two must really hate Mc'Donalds..." Gray whispered.

Loke then freaked out seeing Lucy. "I'm glad we ran into you!" Lucy said. "Sorry but I have to hit the road!" Loke said nervously. "SO LONG!" With that he dashed far off from the dumbfounded Lucy. "WHAT IS THAT GUYS PROBLEM?!" Lucy shouted. "Didn't I tell you? He don't like white girls...but it's not your fault!" You said patting Lucy's shoulder. "I AM NOT WHITE!" She cried. "Well I don't know what you did but you really freak him out!" Gray said. "Yeah he avoids you like the plague!" Natsu said. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S CRAZY!" Lucy shouted.

"Now now sister girl! Calm down! I came prepared..." You said as you dig in your bag. "Prepared for what?" Natsu asked. You then pulled out a stick of food and unwrap it. "Here ya go white girl! Have a piece of cheese!" You said handing it to Lucy. "GIVE ME THAT!" She shouted. She then snatched the stick of cheese from your hand and nibbled on it angrily. Natsu and Gray sweatdropped. "...Cheese?" "The white girl needs it!" You said to them.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: A Star Removed from the Sky!**

"Guess we might as well head home!" Gray said. You stretched. "Yeah...this old lady needs some rest!" You yawned. "I don't know...I mean since we finished our job early for once what do you say we stop by a spa and take it easy?" Lucy asked. You smirked and put your arm around her. "Now this white girl speaking my language! YASSSSS!" You said happily. Lucy gave you a ^^ smile. "Kitsuna thinks it's alright! What do you guys think?" She asks as she scratched your right ear. "I think that's a fine idea!" Erza said happily.

That night you each went to the Hosenka Village to the spa area. You were bathing nude with Lucy in one of the colored hot springs. You faced away as you nibbled on your favorite food. _'I wish these baths were unisex so I can see Natsu's dick...' You thought. 'Mmm...then I can suck on it underwater without him noticing...' _You flushed a deep red and snicker to yourself at your thought. "Oh Mama...I'm such a dirty old WOMAN!" You laughed.

You then snicker a little more and turned back to see Lucy raising an eyebrow. "OH!" You say surprised as you blushed. "I forgot you was here!" "...What are you eating?" She asks. "Huh?" You then looked at the food you were holding in your arm. _'Oh so she DIDN'T hear me! At least I hope!' You thought. _"Oh...uh...fried chicken!" You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "IN THE BATH?!" You reach out to give it to her. "You want some? It's KFC"

Lucy sighed and shook her head turning away. "I don't get it..." "What you mean you don't get it?! I tolds you! It's fried chicken and its KFC! You know what? Of course you wouldn't understand! You white! You don't understand the goodness of s*** of what's made in this chicken! It's good as hell!" You said taking a bite at it. "...Why is Loke so afraid of me?" Lucy asked. You raised an eyebrow seeing how Lucy didn't even bother acknowledging your weird outburst. "Oh! You thinking about him? Well...I don't know what to tell yous bout that..." You said as you nervously turn away.

"Nice moon tonight..." You heard. You and Lucy looked up seeing Erza...in her armor. "...Nice bath too!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shouted. "YOUR BATHING IN YOUR ARMOR?!" Lucy asked shocked. "I'm more relaxed with it..." Erza said. "Really? Doesn't it feel kinda...weird?" Lucy asked nervously. "Now that you mention it, it does...I may need to consider my definition of relaxation..." Erza said. You narrowed your eyes. "I could imagine all the tears of disappointment on every male guys face since your not naked..."

"Oh really?" Erza asked. Erza then stepped into the tub and requipped out of her armor and became naked. You smiled. "Good your comfortable! Now isn't that better?" You asked. Erza smiled. "It is..." You giggled and took a bite out of your KFC chicken leg. "You want a bite Erza?" You asked. "Thank you..." Erza said. She took your chicken and bit it. Lucy sweatdropped. "You guys just bit from the same spot..."

"Thats ok...Erza and I are like that...she my bitch sister" "Don't you mean 'big sister'?" Erza asked. "No...I meant what I said..." You said. Erza slightly glared at you much to your amusement as you smirked. "Erza Scarlet yous a BITCH!" You said giving her the finger. Lucy let out a large gasp. You then bursted out laughing as you layed back floating across the bath. Erza's glare soon turned into a smile and she chuckled humbly. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! HOW IS IT THAT YOUR NOT KILLING HER RIGHT NOW?!" Lucy shouted.

You three were soon done and enter the sleeping room wearing blue kimono robes. You left your robes open to reveal all of your breasts concealing your bits and left the mid part open to expose your belly button as you still wore your piercing. The room door then knocked. "Room service!" A voice said. Natsu grinned. "WE GET FOOD?!" He then opened the door and a chef with a rolling tray table walked in with a big plate of food. Natsu drooled. "Alright!" The chef then lifted up the plate cover revealing a white slugh in a bowl. Next to it were some green vegetables. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Gray asked. "My dinner!" You said as you walked over to the chef. You paid him and he left. "That's dinner?!" Natsu asked. "Yes..." You said.

You take several of the vegetables and stick it into the white slugh as everyone stares in horror. "...It's Pickled Porridge..." You said. Everyone elses face turned anime blue as they watched you dipped a pickled in the porridge and eat it. "Why are you eating that?" Happy cried. "My doctor said it's good for my heart! To keep it running! Mmm...thats so good..." You moan as you chewed on your pickle with the porridge slugh that oozed all over and lick your lips. "Old people are weird..." Gray said. "You got that right..." Natsu said as he watched you finish your pickles. "Y'all are hella rude! Respect your elders!" You said rolling your eyes. You take Lucy's hand. "C'mon..." Lucy smiled. "Okay!" The two of you then sat down on the Japanese themed bed and leaned back to back. Natsu, Gray and Happy look at the both of you confused. "HUH?!"

You and Lucy then take out your iphone and look at each other. "You said you had Instagram right Lucy?" You asked. "Yep!" She said. "Follow me! My name is 'TsunaLuv'" You said. "Ok!" Lucy said. After a moment you then saw a notification on your Instagram page and you knew it was from Lucy. You click the name and smirk at Lucy in amusement. "'CelestialBeauti'? Really?" "Hee hee! Yeah!" Lucy giggled. "Alright I'll follow ya then" You said as you clicked the button to follow Lucy. "Thanks!" She said.

"What am I seeing?!" Natsu asked shocked. "It's a shocker right?" Fuse asked smirking. "How did this happen?!" Happy asked shocked. You and Lucy turned to them. "What's wrong with you all?" You asked. "What's with YOU?" Natsu asked. "What you mean?" You asked. "He means what are you doing rubbing elbows with Lucy?" Gray asked. You nor Lucy didn't notice at first but the two of you were literally rubbing elows as you both layed back to back.

You chuckled. "What you talking about? Lucy my girl!" You said hugging her. "WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray and Happy asked shocked. "But I thought you hated Lucy" Natsu said. "No I don't! I love her! Besides everyone needs at least one white girl in their circle of friends" You said deepening the hug. Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm not white..."

You watched as Gray crawled into his bed while Natsu picked up some soft pillows. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He said happily. "AYE!" Happy said. "C'mon I'm trying to sleep here! Why don't you take your party outside?!" Gray asked. "C'mon Gray let loose a bit!" Fuse said as he landed on his face. "Hey! Get off!" Gray cried as he pushed Fuse off his face. "C'mon guys it's a sleepover! You know what that means right?" Natsu asked happily. "Jefa flu cafama mlu?" You asked. **(Me: 'Sex with you in the other room?') **

"You gotta bust out your PILLOW FU! Or are you too scared?!" Natsu teased. "Of you? Yeah right..." Gray said. Erza smiled. "HM! My armor is requipped with the most powerful pillows!" You smirked and stood up causing Lucy to fall on her back. "-Oof!" She cried softly. "I got pillows of my own I want to personally pound you with Natsu!" You say with a wink as you grab your breasts and jiggle them. "Whatever! You girls are going down!" Natsu said jumping in the air and tossing some pillows.

Natsu threw a pillow and yours and Erza's directions only for the two of you to jump out the way and dodge. The pillow pelted Gray. Gray stood up. "YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!" He then pelted a pillow hard against Natsu's cheek. Gray then turned to you and Erza. "YOU LADIES ARE NEXT!" He then threw a pillow in your direction only for you to duck in front of Erza making her catch the pillow. "Thanks!" You said. "No problem..." She said. "You take Gray! I got Natsu!" You said. "Very well..." Erza said.

You then ran across the room carrying some pillows and flip and dodge from the incoming pillows Gray sent in your direction. You then made your way towards Natsu. "Oh no!" He cried when he saw you. You throw two pillows at him only for Natsu to dodge. He smirked. "Your all out of pillows Tsuna!" You smirked. "Am I?" You then jump high in the air only for your robe to fly open a bit revealing more of your breasts. Natsu widen his eyes in surprised. "MARSHMELLOW PILLOW HELL ATTACK!" You shout. You leapt towards Natsu and pounded his face using your breasts that bounced with a loud _BOING!_

You landed on top of Natsu who twitched under you. Your robe completely flew open and your bare breasts toppled all over Natsu's face. You giggled. "How do you like my 'Boobs of Steel'?" You asked seductively. "Can't breathe...gah..." Natsu groaned. He then passed out. You took the oppurtunity to slowly get up and put your robe on to cover you but to expose your cleavage again and went back to pounding Gray and Erza with pillows. Natsu soon joined afterwards.

"I'll join in too!" Lucy said happily. The four of you then sent four pillows at Lucy and pounded her face knocking her out the room breaking the door. You saw it in slow motion seeing Lucy fly out the room with tables and a few more pieces of furniature. "See? I told y'all! White girls can't play!" You laughed. "I got the footage for Vine!" Fuse said. "FOR REAL?" You asked happily. Happy laughed looking at the iphone screen. "You got a lot of likes Tsuna!" He said. You then went back to the pillow fight and clashed it out with them. After awhile you saw Lucy get up to walk away. "Wait! White girl! Wait for me!" You say running after her.

You, Lucy and Plue walked outside that night. "You know sometimes I think those guys aren't even human" Lucy said. "Well I'm no human you know" You said. "Oh yeah...almost forgot" Lucy said. "I'm a human though! Just like you Lucy!" Plue said. You snickered knowing who was doing the voicing and played along. "YOU COULD TALK?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah babe! Course i can!" Plue said. "Aye!" "Wait a minute!" Lucy said. "Happy! Fuse! Get over here!" Lucy ordered. "Dang it! She caught us!" Fuse said getting out of the bushes. "Yeah I thought we could keep it up for at least a week or two..." Happy said.

You then sniffed the air and smiled excitedly sniffing a familiar scent. "Ahhhhh..." You then jump into the bush and scavenge through it. "KITSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy cried. You turned back to her putting a finger to your lips as a look of innocence spreads on your face. "Shh...be vewy VEWY qwuite! I'm hunting wabbits..." You said. Lucy anime falled which made Plue laugh. Fuse and Happy narrowed their eyes and sweatdropped. "'Vewy'? 'Wabbits'?" Happy asked. "She's an old lady...let it slide..." Fuse said. "AH HAH!" You said.

You then pulled out a brown and creamy rabbit from the bushes. "I gotcha Buneary! Your gonna be MY dinner!" You said. "Buneary!" She cried. **(Me: Buneary: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series) **"Aww! She's so cute!" Lucy cooed. You then vigourously tie Buneary by the ears making her cry out in pain. "DON'T HURT HER!" Lucy cried. You then toss Buneary at Fuse who catches her. "You hold her!" "WHY ME?" Fuse cried. You didn't answer and just smirked.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Happy asked. "Going for a walk! Im waiting for the pillow fight to end" Lucy said. "And I'm keeping her company to make sure she don't get raped!" You said patting her shoulder. Lucy sweatdropped. "You just made me regret leaving now..." "YOOOOOOO! WHAT UP GIRLS?" You heard. You all turned seeing two guys. One guy had two heads wobbling on one neck. You raise an eyebrow. "Do you need a doctor? I know plenty that can get rid of...THAT..." "LETS PARTY YO!" One guy said. "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Lucy cried.

You put your arm out protectively towards Lucy and close your eyes. "This is why I'm here...geez Lucy if I wasn't here you would have been raped 10 times by now" You said. "EEKK!" You heard. You open your eyes and look back seeing the two boys wrap their arms around Lucy. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. "Oh c'mon baby stay awhile!" The guys said. "NOOOOOO!" Lucy cried. You glare at the boys. "LEAVE THAT WHITE GIRL ALONE!" You shout.

You were about to charge towards the boys but that was when Loke appeared and punched the two headed guy. Loke then kicked the next guy that was holding Lucy. The two guys laid on the ground. Fuse set the tied up Buneary down and walked up to each of them and two wires snaked out of his paws and he tassed them both making them pass out. "And stay down..." He said. He then picked up Buneary again.

Loke smiled at you both. "You ladies alright?" You smirked in amusement. "Well if it isn't Playboy X who just SUDDENLY comes out of nowhere to rescue Princess White Girl! What a SURPRISE!" You said sarcastically. "I came for you too gorgeous!" Loke said with a wink. "Oh UH UH! You did not just go there with ME Playboy!" You said raising an eyebrow as you put your hands on your hips. "And just so you know...I was NEVER in trouble!" Loke just chuckled at your outburst. You smiled and hugged him. "How you doing Loke?" "I'm good! And you?" He asked as he hugged you back as he scratched your right ear.

"Wow! I didn't know the two of you were so close! I rarely see you guys talk at Fairy Tail" Lucy said. You look back at Lucy. "Oh yeah! When Loke's not around hoeing I talk to him. We like that" You said. You then felt the sensation of air surrounding you and you look back seeing that you were no longer hugging Loke. You look around for him. "Where the hell did he-?" "-I'm really sorry!" Loke cried. You saw him hiding behind some bamboo bushes. "FOR WHAT?!" Lucy cried. You glared at Loke. "You get your ass out here right now!"

The three of you stared at the two boys that Loke had knocked out. He explained that these were wizards who were always coming after tourists. He thanked you and Lucy for luring them even if neither of you did anything. "I better turn them in before they decide to wake up" Loke said. He then picked up the guys and dragged them away. "I'll see you girls later..." "Bye!" You said. "Wait!" Lucy said.

Loke stopped walking and looked back at her. "Thanks for rescuing us!" Lucy said happily. "Rescuing YOU!" You corrected. "I was NEVER in trouble!" "And thanks for getting my Gate Keys back!" Lucy added completely ignoring you. You shook your head. "This bitch..." You just watched Fuse snicker in amusement. "No problem...it's nothing really..." Loke said. "Hey! Why don't the three of us go out together?" Lucy asked. Loke gasped looking at Lucy shocked. You raise an eyebrow and turn to Fuse. "She's REALLY trying my LIFE!" "Lucy I didn't know you went both ways..." Fuse said. Anime hearts fill Happy's eyes. "THINGS ARE GETTING STEAMY!" "I didn't mean it like that..." Lucy said.

You each then went to an little resturant by the spa and each sat at the bar. Happy sat together with Fuse and Plue while you sat next to Lucy at the bar. You took the Buneary from Fuse and hand it too the chef. "Can you turn this into Buneary Stew?" You asked. Buneary looked at you with a tear in her eye. "Bun..." She whined. You looked at Buneary sympatheticly. "Aww..." You then scoop the poor Buneary into your arms and cuddle her. Buneary smiled and hugged you. "Buneary!" She said. You giggled and patted her back.

"...Your still my dinner..." You whisper. "Bun?" Buneary asks confused. You then kiss her cheek and yank her off you by the ears. "Buneary?!" She cried. You then toss her back behind the chef and into the firery oven which had shut when she had entered. You heard a loud deadly scream emit from Buneary which soon died down as she...well...died... "Get cooking chef! I pay alot to those who cook my rabbits right!" You said. The chef nodded and went to cooking.

He soon presented you with your Buneary stew and you sipped it. "You are the devil! I can't believe you killed that poor PokeDigi! I thought they were all your friends!" Lucy said. "All PokeDigi's of rabbit species are ALL my prey! Respect that" You said as you sipped on your stew. "Loke you don't have to sit so far away!" Lucy said. "For real..." You said. "Sorry..." Loke said. You and Lucy sigh and sit next to him. You continued to sip your soup.

"I've been meaning to ask you something...is it true that you have a bad history with Celestial Wizards?" Lucy asked. You sighed quietly seeing how Loke didn't answer. Lucy then took a sip of her drink. "If you don't wanna talk about it then I can respect that...but I don't think it's fair for you to judge me because I am one..." "Yeah...you're right about that...sorry I honestly wasn't trying to hurt your feelings..." Loke began. You turn to him seeing him stare seductively at Lucy. "...I'm no good enough for you so just forget about me..."

You stared at him in awe. _'Ooh...' You thought. _"Uh...why are you giving me some lame break up line?" Lucy asked. You shook your head and snapped out of it. "Damn...I almost feel for that!" You whispered. "You see? It has affects on all ladies..." Loke chuckled. "Honey you just caught me off guard...you didn't affect s*** out of me..." You laughed. "You have quite a way with words..." Loke said. "Ugh! Falling for you is like turning into a white girl!" You say rolling your eyes. Loke chuckled. "How so?" "BECAUSE every girl that falls for you is WHITE!" You said. _'If only Natsu talked sexy like that...' You thought. _

Loke turned to Lucy. "Sorry that came out wrong...I was just thinking about something awhile back..." Loke said. You snapped out of your thoughts and turned to him. "Can you tell me?" Lucy asked. Loke said nothing. "Sorry...I didn't mean to ask..." Lucy said sadly. She then got up smiling. "Thanks again for saving us back there!" You glare at Lucy. "SAVING YOU! Ugh..." You groan. "I finally see why you're so popular with the ladies...thanks a lot! I better go! You coming Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "I'm still not done with my soup" You said. "Ok bye then!" Lucy said as she began to walk away.

To your surprise Loke grabbed Lucy's arm. "Wait..." Lucy looked back at him confused. Loke slowly got up and hugged Lucy close to him. You felt awkward JUST sitting and watching so you ordered some more Buneary Soup and sipped in it. "Lucy..." Loke said. "Yeah?" Lucy asked nervously. "The truth is..." Loke began. "...I don't have long to live..." He said as you swallowed a piece of chicken that was in your soup.

You automatically turned blue and coughed as you were now choking on the piece of chicken that was stuck in your throat with the soupy liquid. You grab your thoat and gag out loudly as you banged on the table. The silent chef ran for your and patted your back. Your hair stands then got in position and opened holes from the tips and the piece of chicken shot out of one. Followed by your soup that came out of all your hair strands which shot out onto the floor with a loud _SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!_

You were now enabled to breathe as you let out a sigh of relief and stare at Loke in horror. _'It's finally time? NOW?!' You thought. _Loke slowly pulled away from Lucy and she looked as if she was about to cry. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Loke turned to the side sadly. You got up from your seat. "Loke?" You asked worriedly.

After a short quiet moment you saw Loke shaking a bit. You tilt your head in confusion. "Eh?" You then relised that Loke was now chuckling. "I sure fooled you!" He laughed. "It makes a pretty good pick up line doesn't it?" Lucy stared dumbfounded while you just stared in surprised at Loke's action. Lucy then glared at Loke and stepped in for the slap which knocked Loke's glasses off to the floor.

You saw Lucy tear up. "You jerk! I TOTALLY BELIEVED YOU!" She cried. Loke just continued to chuckle. "HAPPY! FUSE! PLUE! WE'RE LEAVING!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed each of them by the tail and stormed out of the resturant. Loke turned to you. "Your still here..." He said. You folded your arms and slowly walked up to him. You used your hair strand to pick up Loke's glasses and handed it to him. He takes it. "Thank you..." He said placing it on his face.

You stare at the ground. "That wasn't funny Leo..." "Shh! Don't call me by that name!" Loke cried. "I don't care!" You said quickly. You then stare into Loke's eye angrily. "You toyed with Lucy's feelings as well as my own with your silliness and stupidity!" You scolded. "...And for that I am VERY disappointed in you!" Loke looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Princess..." He whispered. "Your a Celestial Spirit...and you've been put on this earth for awhile now after the incident...Celestial Spirits can't survive here long you know..." You said.

"Yeah..." Loke said. "And the longer you stay here the more worried I get you know? I worry about you every night when I'm sleeping thinking that'll you'll already dead by the next day...you know that right?" You asked. Loke nodded. "I know..." "I care about you not as a subject to the kingdom but as my family Leo...along with the other Celestial Spirits! I love you all very much!" Your eyes soften. "You know for a FACT that your time is almost up and...I..." You look into Loke's eyes seeing the depressed look in his eyes and sighed. "I'll stop..." You say turning away. "Scolding and backtalking is not a way of a Princess..."

"I see your still a proper lady from many years ago...just like your mother..." Loke said. Your eyes darkened as you stared at the ground. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of her name...she died in this world too remember?" You asked. "Oh...that right...sorry..." Loke said. "It would be a shame if another loved one of mine had to die in this world too..." You said. Loke said nothing after that. You slowly walked away. "I am going home now..." You said. You then stopped in your tracks and looked back at Loke. "I know Lucy's a Celestial Wizard and all...but give her a break she's not like other Celestial Wizards like the one you knew...Please...she actually CARES for her spirits and treats them like family..." You said. "Ok..." Loke said. _'Is that really all you could say?' You thought. _You say nothing and walk out of the resturant.

The next morning at the guild you kept Lucy company by the bar...well that was before you had to patch up Natsu AND Gray's bandages from their death pillow fight. You didn't even know that pillows could cause so much damage to a single body...guess it was just a human thing was all you thought. They constantly screamed and fought with each other while you laid on the table as your ears twitched in irritation. You semi anime teared. "If this keeps up...I'm gonna have to start using hearing aids...my ears hurt like CRAZY...I'm getting to olddddd!" You whined.

"LUCY! I WON THE PILLOW FIGHT RIGHT?!" Natsu and Gray shouted. Lucy gave them a blank stare. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID?! HER EARS HURT! SO PUT A SOCK IN IT! SHE'S OLD SO LET HER GET SOME REST!" Lucy shouted. Natsu and Gray looked scared. "We're sorry! We'll be quiet now!" They cried. You lifted your head off the table and stared at Lucy wide eyed. "Damn! White girls mad!" You said slightly amused. Natsu and Gray then walked away sadly.

You watched Lucy nibble on a stick of cheese which forced a grin on your face. Happy walked over to you both. "Hey Happy? You seen Fuse?" You asked. Happy turned to you. "He's on a date with Garnett" You widen your eyes. "AGAIN?!" "My god! Instead of staying to chill with me he leaves me by myself with only a white GURL to talk to!" "Don't be like that! You got plenty of friends!" Happy said. You sighed and slightly stroked Happy's head. "No Happy...I have no friends!" You say jokingly. "I'm your friend..." Lucy said calmly. You smirk at her. "Awww...thanks white girl!" You say leaning over to slightly hug her.

You then pull away and sip on your cup of Rabbit Blood with earphones to slurp in. You then chewed on a drumstick you brought from home. Happy looked up at Lucy. "You seem like your in a bad mood" "Deal with it! I'm always like this!" Lucy said coldly. "White girls in bitch mode today!" You said smirking. Lucy sighed. "Would you shut up?" "Bitch..." You muttered. Lucy sighed again. "Look I'm sorry...I just have a lot on my mind right now..." "It's ok" You said. Happy smiled at Lucy. "Hey you can always talk to me!" He said eagerly. You giggled. "You are too cute!" With that you poked Happy's white underbelly making him giggle a bit.

A group of girls then charged into the guild and went for Mirajane. You raised an eyebrow. "Either One Direction is around or we having White Girls Convention" "I've been looking ALL over for Loke! Where is he?!" One girl cried. "I can't believe he ran out on me!" Another girl said. "What are you doing here huh?" One girl asked. "I could ask you the same thing!" Another said angrily. "LOKE! COME BACK!" One girl cried. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "There a bunch of girls from around town...from the looks of things they all think they're Loke's girlfriends" Happy said. "Those girls are a bunch of thirsty little thots!" You said rolling your eyes.

"Last night he said he wanted to break up with me!" One girl cried. "And he broke up with me too!" Another girl cried. "And me!" The other whimpered. "What's going on?" One girl asked. You glared at them. "WILL ALL OF Y'ALL WHITE GIRLS SHUT UP?!" You shouted. Everyone in the guild turned to you and all of the 'white girls' looked at you surprised. "God DAMN! Y'all thirsty as HELL! Go do something with your life! DAMN!" You yelled. "Oh just leave us alone Kitsuna!" One girl cried. "Yeah! We we're talking to Mirajane!" Another cried.

You glared at them. "THAT'S THE F****** PROBLEM BITCH! Leave Mirajane alone and get your flat ironing board asses outta here!" The girls glared at you. "Flat?!" One cried. One girl frowned. "Hey...I have a butt too..." You narrowed your eyes at her. "Honey? We all know you wearing padded panties under that skirt..." The girl gasped as she blushed in embarrassment. "You want ass? I'd eat..." You then turn to Lucy. "Whatever this white girl ate to get a black girls booty..." "I was born with this figure..." Lucy said. "Lucky you, white girl..." You said.

"UGH! FORGET IT! Mira! WHERES LOKE?!" One girl cried. "WHY DOESN'T HE WANT ME ANYMORE HUH?" Another asked. Mirajane looked nervous. "Uh...well..." "Is he getting married to another girl?" One girl asked. "Uh...no..." Mirajane cried. "Who IS SHE?! Is it someone from the guild?!" One girl demanded. "LUCY! SAVE ME!" Mirajane cried. Lucy sweatdropped as the multiple girls surrounded her. You smiled eagerly. "Ooh! We having a white girl fight?" You then pull out your iphone 6 plus. "Ima bout to post this on WorldStarHipHop!" You said getting your phone ready.

"So is THIS the girl?!" One girl asked angrily. "Well she looks like a TRAMP!" Another girl said spat. "She thinks she's cute!" Another girl said. "Loke's gonna marry HER?!" One girl asked. Lucy then ran away screaming much to your frustration. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME INTO THIS MESS MIRA?!" Lucy cried. You glare at her. "White girl? CAN'T YOU FIGHT?!" "Guess not!" Happy said. You then turn to the four desperate girls. "Hey you? White girl!" You said. The one girl looked at you. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah you! C'mere a sec" You said making a figure gesture. "Um...ok..." The girl said nervously as she walked towards you.

"Yeah that's good! C'mere!" You said as she walked even closer to you. When she got close enough you shot up from your seat and punch the girl the nose with a loud _POP! _"OWWWWWW!" The girl cried as she fell back onto the ground clutching her nose. Her comrades screamed in horror seeing blood leak from the poor girls nose. "THAT! WAS FOR BOTHERING MIRAJANE AND HURTING MY EARS! YOUR THIRSTY LOOKING ASS!" You shouted as the bleeding girl sobbed. "How could you?" The other girl cried. You glare at her and rush up to yank her by the hair and pulling some of it out making her scream.

You then took off your one heel and grab the girl by the hair and beat her head with every shout. "...Bitch!...Bitch!...Bitch!...Bitch!...BITCHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl automatically was bruised with many bumps on her head. You then whack her nose with the heel punching her to the ground making her cry she began to crawl away but you rush up to inplant your foot in her butt making her unable to move. You watch as the last two of the girls walk backwards away from you. "Where you going?" You asked. The girls freaked out. You then toss your iphone 6 plus back for Mirajane to catch and she did. "Sweetie? Get this for Instagram for me?" "Okay!" Mirajane said happily. She then began to film you beat up the last to girls until their hair was ripped out and their lips and noses were bleeding. "Oh my goodness!"

Later that night you and Lucy walked out of the Magnolia public bathhouse carrying your bath tools. "I thought you'd be frustrated so I thought taking you here would calm yourself. You happy Lucy?" You asked. Lucy gave you a ^^ smile. "Yeah! It was great! Thanks for taking me here Kitsuna!" She said as she scratched your right ear. "Your welcome!" You said. Loke then walked over to the both of you. A look of slight disgust spreads on your face. "Try this..." He said as he handed you both flavored milk. "Gimmie!" You say snatching the milk. Loke and Lucy watched in surprise as you drank the milk in one gulp.

"Ahh..." You sigh as you wipe the milk from your lips. "You could have drank it slowly you know" Lucy said. "I love my milk..." You said. You slowly turned to Loke widening your eyes. "Gimmie MORE!" You said. "No problem..." He said as he handed you his milk. You snatched it and greedily gulped it down. Lucy sweatdropped. "Just so you know I had a rough day today thanks to your stupid fan club" Lucy said. "Oh don't worry girl! Check on my Instagram page and you'll see what happened to them" You said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "...What did you do?" "Check Instagram and see" You said. "I'm scared too...what did you do?" Lucy asked. "Forget that now...lets put that behind us..." Loke said.

"The sky sure is pretty huh?" Lucy asked. You looked up in the sky seeing the twinkling stars. "Yeah..." Loke said. "It's kinda silly but I always wonder where those stars end up..." Lucy said. "...Yeah that is kinda silly!" You laughed. Lucy growled a bit and then continued staring up at the stars pretending to ignore you. "I feel sorry for them..." Loke said. You and Lucy stare at him in confusion. "Just think...when they fall from the sky they could never return to heaven..." Loke said sadly. "It's sad right?" He asked. This made you seem twitched. _'Is he referring to me? The star that fell from the sky? Never to return to her kingdom to see her beloved sisters?' You thought sadly. _

You sighed. "That is sad..." Lucy looked at you slightly surprised at your responce. She then stared into Loke's eyes and then glared at him. "That's one of your sappy pick up lines isn't it? I can't believe you almost fooled me twice!" "You saw right through me..." Loke chuckled. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?! AND I FELL FOR IT?!" You asked shocked. "Yep!" Lucy said. You glare at Loke. "God dammit Loke!" You said as you slightly punch his shoulder. He just laughed and pulled you into a sudden hug. "Huh?" You look at him surprised feeling him tighten the hug. He then pulled away from you quickly. "Sorry..." He said. "Uh..." Lucy said nervously. You stared at Loke worriedly as he turned and walked away. "I'm glad we all got to talk again...goodbye..." He said. You frowned. _'Oh Leo...'_

Later that night you went back to the apartment with Lucy. Happy was there too. You heard the sound of kissing and moaning come from your room. "Oh...Fuse!" You heard Garnett moan. You heard Fuse snicker. "I'm gonna make you a star..." He said. You heard Garnett giggle teasingly. Lucy blushed deeply. "How scandulous!" Happy said cheekily. You glare and bang on Lucy's door that connected to your room. "Y'all BETTER be just making out in there! And if y'alls having sex you BETTER be using a kitty condom cause I am NOT gonna stop at ShopRite to buy some fishy baby food if Garnett gets pregnant!" You yell. "Kitty condom huh?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. "Good one!" Happy said.

You sat on Lucy's bed. "Well I'm staying in here then until they stop!" You said. "Ok! I was just about to summon a Celestial Spirit. Let's see if you recognize this guy" Lucy said smiling. You look at her confused. "Huh?" "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" Lucy said summoning Crux. He then appeared floating in the air seemingly sleeping. "This guy is a Celestial Spirit?" Happy asked. "Yep! Sometimes I like to call him Grandpa Crux" Lucy said. You smiled at Crux. You remembered your days in the kingdom during the days you and your family went to your private church and Crux served as the Priest. He often went to sleep during bible scriptures that he had to read which you found pretty funny.

You go over to Lucy's fridge and pull out a jar of pickles and a bowl of porridge. You pour the pickles along with the vinegar juice with it and mix it with the porridge. "Eww!" Lucy said in disgust. "What are you doing Tsuna?" Happy asked. You ignored him and stuck a spoon in the porridge and walked back to Crux. "Pickled Porridge?" You offered. Crux immediately shot his eyes open and snatched the Pickled Porridge from your hands and automatically began to eat it. "Whoa! He's awake!" Lucy said surprised. "Your welcome..." You say as you sit on the bed.

"Crux I need you to look up something...could you use your power to look up which Celestial Wizard Loke's met in the past?" Lucy asked. The trick question made your ears twitch but at the same time you were also curious as to who caused Loke to feel the pain and sorrow he feels today. Crux stopped eating and closed his eyes as a bell was heard. You knew Crux was searching. After a moment Crux screamed. "Did you find any info?" Lucy asked.

"Loke was once connected to a Celestial Wizard named Karen Lilica!" Crux explained. This caused you and Lucy to gasp in shock. "Karen Lilica?" Lucy asked shocked. "But she was really famous! She was in the Blue Pegasus Guild but then she died on a job!" Lucy said. "...IT WAS HER?!" You asked shocked as you stood up. _'She was the one who caused Loke suffering?' You thought._ Lucy and Happy looked at you surprised. "What was 'her'?" Lucy asked shocked.

You look at her. "Huh?" You then blush. "OH! I mean..." _'Oh my god if I shout out any hints Lucy will get suspicious and then it would lead me to telling her Loke's secret!' You thought. _"Did you know her?" Lucy asked. You turned to her. "THAT GIRLS A BITCH! UH UH!" You said shaking her head. "Wow! I thought someone like you would be friends with her!" Lucy said. "HELL NO! That white girls a little s***! If she was still alive I'd smack the devil outta that bitch!" You yell. Happy sweatdropped. "I'm guessing you consider everyone you hate to be white..." "Yo...lemmie tell y'all what happened when I met this bitch..." You began.

_MINI FLASHBACK(Years ago Prior to start of the Series):_

_ You were currently at the Magical House working the bartender shift alongside your fellow co workers Cherese and Talia. You were currently pouring some alcohol to some men as you gossiped with Cherese and Talia. "Excuse me?" You heard. The three of you turned seeing a beautiful green haired woman. "I am Karen Lilica!" She said. "Karen Lilica? From Sorcerer Weekly?" Talia asked excitedly. "Girl what you doing here? You here for the job?" Cherese asked smiling. _

_ Karen smiled back. "Actually... I've come...to say a few things..." She said. You listened in as you cleaned a wine glass. "It's about this...'Magical House' of yours..." Karen began. "...I dislike it...it's disgusting..." She said. You slowly turn to Karen seeing a look of annoyance spread on her face. Cherese raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "Oh your excused! But I'm not gonna excuse this dirty w**** house that is full of dirty hoochie tatas who keep stealing MY men!" Karen said angrily._

_ "WHO YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO?!" Cherese asked loudly. More heads turned in her direction. "Easy Cherese..." Talia said blocking her from doing any damage. She glared at Karen. "Maybe 'your men' come here because they are sick of being around some bitching little white girl! No man wants to marry a thing like you!" Karen looked at her in disgust. "'WHITE GIRL?!' Listen Missy! I can make your life MISERABLE!" Karen threatened. Cherese and Talia rolled their eyes and Karen quickly took notice._

_ "Oh roll your eyes at me will you? I see...ok that's IT! I'm gonna have this 'hoochie house' TEARED DOWN for good! See if you'll roll your eyes at me your dirty skanks!" Karen yelled. Cherese and Talia gasped. "You can't tear this place down!" Cherese cried. "Oh yes I can..." Karen said smirking. You set your wine glass cup down and go over to her. Karen looked at you in disgust. "If it isn't the Top W**** herself...Kitsuna Kardashi-" "-LISTEN bitch! I want you to get up and walk your little ass out of here right NOW!" You threatened._

_ "Just who are you to talk to ME like that? Do you know who I am?!" Karen asked. "Yeah I know who you are...you a model in Sorcerer Weekly!" You said. "For a model she sure can't dress!" Talia said making Cherese laugh. "HEY!" Karen shouted. You scanned her outfit and raise an eyebrow. "What the hell? You tryna be Lady Gaga? What are you WEARING?!" "ME?! Look at your outfit!" Karen scoffed. "Just who in the right mind wears a bikini top WITH a skunk furred jacket-" You began. Karen glared at you. "-SKUNK FUR?!" "-WITH a long tight skirt, fishnet and high heels with a winter hat?" You finished. _

_ Multiple brothel workers snickered along with the guests. Karen looked uncomfortable. "ARE YOU HOT OR ARE YOU COLD?" You asked. "NO! She STUPID!" Cherese interjected. You, Talia and Cherese then bursted out laughing as Karen growled in anger. "This is fashion! And you! Your outfit is-!" "-Oh NO NO NO NO! Honey! Lemmie finish!" You interrupted. "YOU need to know your seasons! Because for a bitching cunt of a model...you CLEARLY CANNOT DRESS!" _

_ You snapped your fingers and a brothel worker obediently brings you a glass wine cup of alcohol. You smiled at it for a moment and then smirk at a growling Karen. "HM!" With that you splash the alcohol all over Karen's clothes. She gasped in shock as she got up seeing the stain of alcohol spilling onto her bikini top and skirt making it look like she peed herself. A few of the brothel works gasped and laughed in amusement. Karen's face turned red in anger as she growled furiously. Two brothel worker walked up to Karen. "Cunt!" With that she yanked on her hair. "AHH!" Karen cried. "White piece of s***!" The other brothel worker then pushed Karen off the stool harshly making her hit the ground. "OF ALL THE NERVE!" Karen shouted as she glared at you. "...Get your bitch ass out of MY Slut House!" You said. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'LL GET YOU W****S FOR THIS!" Karen then stomped out of the Magical House angrily._

_ Everyone in the Magical House clapped and cheered for you. "I can't believe you stood up to THE Karen Lilica!" Talia said surprised. You smile and turned to Cherese. "You got all that for Twitter?" You asked. "You know it girl!" She said showing you some footage on her iphone 4s. You smiled and did a little dance with Cherese and Talia behind the counter. "YAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

You were dancing as you finished your story. Lucy and Happy stared in horror. "I can't believe you told off Karen Lilica!" Lucy said surprised. "That girls a bitch! It wasn't the first time I was bitching at her! The two of us would be having Twitter Wars...s***..." You laughed. "And she was bitching on Twitter all because I had more followers than her! Not my fault nobody like her!" Lucy just shook her head at you. "Your unbelievable..." "Aye! That's Tsuna for ya!" Happy said.

Lucy turned to Crux. "What was the relationship between Karen Lilica and Loke?" "I can't say anymore..." Crux said. He then drifted to sleep. "Aw man...I really wanted to know..." Lucy cried. You sighed. "Well Lucy...maybe it's better if things were left unsaid you know?" Lucy looked at you confused. "Huh?" You turn away. "I mean...it's Loke's life...none of our business...or yours anyway for his sake..." You said. "What do you...mean?" Lucy asked. You turn to her seeing the look of suspicion in her eye which made you feel somewhat nervous.

You sharply turn away and got up. You walk over to the kitchen. "Wait!" Lucy cried. "It's my night to wash dishes...again..." You said as you turn on the sink water. You pick up a sponge and squeeze on some soap and then pick up a plate. Suddenly the sink had turned off. You look seeing that Lucy's arm had turned it off. "Hey!" You cried. You gasped a bit seeing Lucy glare at you. "You know something...don't you...?!" She asks. "What? What are you talking about?" You asked scarred.

"You DO know something about Loke! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Lucy demanded. You turn back to the sink and pick up the sponge. "I don't know what your talking about Lucy..." You said sadly. Lucy to your surprise knocked the sponge out of your hand. You turned to her. "Lucy...!" "You know something Kitsuna! Tell me the truth about Loke!" She yelled. You knew she was on to you and you couldn't avoid it any longer. "It's none of your business Lucy..." You said.

"It IS my business! Loke is MY friend! Now tell me what's up!" Lucy yelled. "I don't have to tell you anything..." You said. Lucy looked fustraited. "Yes you are!" She demanded. You looked to the side. "...Because if you don't...I will tell everyone YOUR secret!" Lucy threatened. You gasped looking at her surprised. "What secret? I wanna know!" Happy cried. "No!" You cried worridly. "Yes! I WILL tell them!" Lucy said. "Please! Don't! Don't tell them!" You pleaded. "Then tell me the truth about Loke!" Lucy demanded. You bit your lip in defeat and stared at the glaring Lucy sadly. "I...Loke...he's not what you think Lucy..." You began. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "...Well...I..." You began. "Loke...he's really..."

You finished telling Lucy the truth and you had chased after her outside that night only to find Loke by the waterfall where Karen's grave was. "Loke!" Lucy cried. He turned seeing the two of you. "That's Karen's grave isn't it?" She asked surprisingly Loke. "She was a great Celestial Wizard and she had a contract with you right?" "...The Spirit Loke...no...Leo...the Lion..." Lucy finished. Loke turned to you. "You told her?!" "I had no choice...she threatened to tell my secret if I didn't..." You said. "She knows...about you?!" Loke asks.

You slowly take off your Magical Wig revealing your beautiful teal hair. "I told her awhile ago...because she is my friend..." You turn to Lucy. "And I trust her..." You saw Lucy give you a small smile before the two of you turn back to Loke. "Your contact with Karen should have ended on the day she died. I don't understand why you're still here...I know that spirits can stay in this world long...Kitsuna kept saying how everyday she worries that you might just die one day" Lucy said.

"That's right...it's been three years now..." Loke said. "Thats crazy!" Lucy cried. "I used some of my power and did the best I could to keep Loke alive for awhile but I knew that I was running low on magic power and it made me feel weak..." You said putting a hand on your chest. "That's why you've been eating Pickled Porridge! To keep your heart going!" Lucy said. You nodded. "I can't keep it on much longer..." Loke said.

"I have to save you! I could open a gate for you! Tell me why you can't go back to the Spirit World" Lucy demanded. "You don't need to save me..." Loke said. "I care about you Leo! As Princess I can't allow those from my family to fall! That's not the Fenie way!" You said. "We're not family..." He said sadly. "I THINK of you as family! You were always there for me when I was sad and miserable back in the kingdom! And now I want to be there for you!" You cried.

"I can't go back...I broke a certain law that goes between human and spirit..." Leo said. You gasped. "Oh thats right..." "You know about that?" Lucy asked. "I almost forgot..." You said sadly. "As a result I was banished from the world for eternity..." Loke said. "...And then that was when you ran into me when you came to this world and joined Fairy Tail...it made me feel so shocked when you told me what happened...I was determined to save you...and I wanna keep saving you..." You said.

"I must face my punishment!" Loke began. You gasped. "I'm a betrayer to my own kind-" "-NO STOP! DON'T SAY THAT!" You cry as you shake your head covering your ears as the _Ending Music _played. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked worriedly. His words brought sudden guilt to you since you 'betrayed' your own kingdom. "I was contracted to Karen...but she died...because I killed her..." Loke said. You and Lucy widen your eyes and gasped taking in this information. _'It was you...?' You thought._

**R&R! Remember to send in requests of your favorite characters to be Lucy's new Celestial Spirits! BYE!**


	27. Celestial Spirit King!

**ENJOY!**

"I can't believe it...you had a contract...and you killed her?" Lucy asked. "How could you...? You know it's against the rules for a spirit to kill the wizard...out of ALL Celestial Spirits why would you do that?" You asked. "...I'm facing my punishment now...as I am banished from the Celestial Spirit World...so I'll just disappear right now...in front of her grave..." Loke said. You glare at him. "Your saying that as if I WANT you to go away! I don't want that! You don't have to disappear!" "Yeah she's right! We can save you!" Lucy said. Loke turned to the side and said nothing. "...Loke?" Lucy asked.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

"...It was about three years ago..." Loke began. He then told you and Lucy about Karen Lilica who was at the Blue Pegasus Guild who abused Aries out of her fustration.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Celestial Spirit King!**

"I tried my best to stop her but I couldn't do much because Aries and I were still contracted to her..." Loke explained as he continued his story. "It was my fault and I lived with the guild ever since...when someone dies they are gone forever...I wish I could bring her back! But it's just not possible...the only way I could make things right is if I die too..." "LOKE! Don't say things like that!" You cried.

Loke then gasped feeling a shudder of pain and fell back. "Leo?!" You asked worriedly. "Oh no! Loke!" Lucy cried. The two of you then ran to his side seeing him fade. "Your disappearing!" You cried. "What do you mean he's disappearing?!" Lucy cried. "This is it..." Loke said. "NO! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" You cried as you hug Loke. "Kitsaleeja...thank you for seeing me as more than a loyal subject...you are a true friend and I know that you will succeed in leading the Fenie's towards freedom..." He said.

Tears welled up in your eyes. "Leo...!" He just smiled at you wiping your tears away as new ones formed. "Didn't I tell you this before? A pretty face like yours should be smiling all the time..." You just sniffled at his words. He then turned to Lucy. "I wanna thank you Lucy! You restored my faith in Celestial Wizards..." "KITSUNA! DO SOMETHING THAT CAN SAVE HIM!" Lucy cried. "I...I...OK! I'll use some Fairy Glitter to refill your body with magical energy! Just like how I always do! Uh...here..." You said nervously.

You then sub on your teal hair strand and immediately pounds of Fairy Dust filled onto your palm. "HURRY!" Lucy cried. You nodded. You then cupped your hands together full of the dust and pour it on Leo. To your shock the Fairy Dust phased through Loke's body. You and Lucy gasped. Loke gave you a small smile. "I appreciate the help...but since I'm about to be gone forever the dust won't take affect to keep me alive for much longer..." "No! Leo! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" You cried. "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP YET!" Lucy added. "Please...both of you...tell everyone in Fairy Tail I said goodbye..." Loke said.

You continued to sob not knowing what to do. You squeezed your eyes shut and hang your head not bearing to watch Loke disappear. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Lucy cried. "All you have to do is go back to the Celestial World and your life will be restored right?" "Theres gotta be a way I can send you back!" "It's not possible...I am to be punished..." Loke said. "Even so...THIS ISN'T RIGHT! You didn't kill Karen it was just an accident! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Lucy sobbed.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! TAKE LEO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!" Lucy yelled. "LUCY IT'S USELESS!" You shouted. "I DON'T CARE!" She shouted back. You opened your eyes seeing that she was hugging the fading Loke. "She's right it won't work...it will be ok..." He said. You continued to sob. "IT'S NOT OK! KITSUNA AND I CAN'T BEAR TO WATCH OUR FRIEND DISAPPEAR RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES!" Lucy cried.

You then sensed mild magic power. "Huh?" You then look seeing a energy wave of magic power surrounding Lucy who had her hands on Loke's shoulders. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION!" She yelled. You gasped in shock slightly scared. You never seen Lucy summon such strong power before. "Lucy!" You cried. "You must stop! Your gonna use all your magic energy like this!" Loke cried. "WHATEVER IT TAKES! IM GONNA SAVE YOU LOKE! I'LL OPEN YOUR GATE! I WONT GIVE UP! I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!" Lucy cried. "It's too dangerous!" Loke cried. "OPENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Lucy shouted. A wild massive energy tornado then surrounding all of you. You stared in horror. "WHOA...Lucy?!" You asked scared.

Lucy and Loke were suddenly pulled apart by some mysterious force. You heard a loud rumbling. You gasped. "...I know that sudden motion from anywhere...it...can't be..." You looked up in the sky seeing the stars spin. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. The waterfall then began to rise in the air opening a portal. "Whoa! What's going on here?!" Lucy asked. "He's coming!" You cried. _'And that's not good for me either!' You thought. _"What?! Whose coming?! Do you know something about this?" Lucy asked.

A giant magical creature then stood over you all. "It's him! The Celestial Spirit King!" Loke said. "He's the king? The ruler of the spirit world?" Lucy asked shocked. You were to appalled to move. It had been many MANY years since you had last saw the Celestial King. "Hello...my old friend..." The King began. His sudden appearance was overwhelming as you sudden got on your knees and bowed to the king.

"As you may know both wizards and spirits must obey Celestial Law!" He said. "Taking the life of a keyholder is forbidden under any circumstances! You are still responsible for your keyholders death Leo the Lion! Therefor you are bansished from the Celestial Spirit World for eternity" He finished. "HOLD ON! THAT DOESN'T SEEM FAIR AT ALL!" Lucy shouted. You widen your eyes at her outburst. "You mustn't oppose the king Lucy!" You cried. _'Okay that sounded a bit out of character for 'normal me' but...thats how 'princess me' talks anyway...' You thought._

"That rare hair color...I know it anywhere...Princess Kitsaleeja?" The King asked. You sighed and stood up. "Yes it's me..." You said. "What are you doing in the Human World?" The king asked. "Your father has been worried sick!" _'Yeah and if I were to go back I would have a huge beating in front of the whole kingdom to look forward too...followed by rapings from my fiance...' You thought._ "Well...I actually ran away from the kingdom...to furful my dreams..." You said. "Dreams?" The King asked.

There was a moment of silence. "...I'm afraid I cannot let this go..." The King said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "Ever since your rebellion the kingdom has fallen apart of quite such..." The king said. _'I've been told that by my sisters already...' You thought. _"The king has ordered for those who have seen you to bring you back unharmed to the kingdom...so please come quietly and I will take you home from there..." He said. "No! I don't wanna go home! PLEASE!" You cried.

"You mustn't protest! You are Kitsaleeja Kardancia a Princess destined to possibly become queen one day and to marry and have the king control the kingdom however he desires...it is your future! You are to come with me! Return to Feniechalius at once!" The king said. Tears spilled from your face. "No! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back to those horrible days that was filled with nothing but pressure! DON'T FORCE THIS UPON ME! PLEASE!" You cried. "I am growing impatient...you are leaving me no choice..." The king said. He then reached his large hand towards you.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" You cried. Before the king could make a grab for you Lucy stepped in the way to protect you. "What's this?" The king asked. "Keep your hands away from her RIGHT NOW!" Lucy shouted. You widen your eyes. "Lucy...!" "She's not going anywhere if she doesn't want to! If you want the Princess you are gonna have to go through ME!" Lucy said. "Human why do you interfer?" The king asked. "Who's interferring? Don't you see? She doesn't want to go back to the kingdom! She want's to free her clan from control! That's why she entered this world! So that she could lead them to freedom by following her dream!" Lucy said.

_'__She's defending me...' You thought. _"And as for Loke, he's been suffering in this world for three long years! He stood up to Karen for the way she treated Aries! Give Loke a second chance and let the princess stay! SO OPEN YOUR EYES STACHE FACE!" Lucy yelled. You sweatdropped seeing how the dramatic scene in your eyes seemingly feel apart at Lucy's name call. "Stache face?" The king asked slightly offended.

"Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle! He had nothing to do with it! HE'S INNOCENT! PLEASE SIR!" Lucy cried as she began to glow with magic energy. "LUCY GIVE IT UP! I'M NOT LOOKING FOR FORGIVENESS! I WANT TO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS GUILD!" Loke shouted. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Lucy shouted as the magic energy surrounding her erupted. "LUCY!" You cried. "YOU DISAPPEARING ISN'T GOING TO BRING KAREN BACK TO LIFE! IT WILL JUST CREATE MORE SADNESS!" She yelled. You and Loke gasped in surprise seeing all of Lucy's every Celestial Spirit surround her.

"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! IT CAN'T BE A CRIME TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT!" Lucy shouted. She turned back to look at Loke. "What about all of your friends? Like the Princess in front of you!" Lucy said. Loke gasped turning to you. "YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE HER AND EVERYONE ELSE?! THINK HOW MISERABLE WE WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU!" Lucy cried.

The glowing energy around her then disappeared. Lucy slowly began to fall back. "LUCY!" You cried. You then slide across the ground and catch Lucy in your arms as if you were a prince. "All of our friends feel the same way we do Loke..." Lucy said. You turn to the king. "King...as a Celestial Spirit...I would understand that you could probably have felt what Loke and Aries have went through..." You said. "WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP! DON'T RISK YOUR LIVES! ESPECIALLY YOU LUCY!" Loke yelled.

"You speak highly of my old friend...maybe it wasn't his fault...it was the law itself...he was trying to protect Aries...The Princess and the human girl are willing to risk their lives to save Leo..." The king began. Small smiles spread on your face as well as Lucy's upon hearing this. "I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty I will make an exception in this case...Leo the Lion...you are hearby grant you passage back to the Celestial Spirit world!" The king said. Loke gasped in surprised at the proposel which brought a smile to your face.

"What about Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Who is this 'Kitsuna' you speak of?" The king asked. Lucy stood up. "She's the Princess in front of you who you plan to take back to her kingdom...we call her 'Kitsuna'" Lucy said. You stepped forward towards the king. "So...what's it gonna be? Are you going to bring me back to daddy?" You asked. You blushed a bit knowing how childish at how you must have sounded when addressing your father. The king looked down at you.

"Hmm...Kitsaleeja...didn't you mention you had a dream?" The king asked. "Well...yes..." You said nervously. "Tell me about this dream of yours in this world...what do you wish to achieve?" The king asked. "Well...I vowed...I vowed that when I entered this world I would become a celebrity..." You said. The king raised an eyebrow. "A celebrity?" "Yes...I strived to become an S Class Mage to be recognized so that others would take me seriously...and then after that I would focus on my dream to become famous worldwide...and then I would use that power to bring the Fenie's from their suffering and control!" You explained.

"Interesting..." The king said. "Very well...then I will not bring you back home to your kingdom of Feniechalius!" He said. You look up at him surprised. "You won't?!" "I won't...I am also moved by how a female Fenie is able to express her beliefs and positive outlooks for the future as I am told many women in the kingdom are not allowed to have these rights to think and have their own opinions..." The king said. You gave him a small smile. "That is why I am here king...to change all that and save my world..."

"And I believe you can do it! With your comrades by your side!" The king said. With that Lucy put a hand on your shoulder and you saw the smile she gave you. You smile back. "Do you enjoy being in this world?" The king asked. "Yeah...I do...it is full of wonderful people who are there for you and are willing to lend a helping hand if you are feeling down...I never experienced such a heartwarming feeling back home..." You said. "Then I won't tell your father about me seeing you...let us forget that this encounter never had happened!" The king said.

Lucy then gave him a wink and a thumbs up. "Your awesome! Thanks stache face!" "LUCY YOUR THE GREATEST!" You said pulling her into a hug. "Kitsuna!" Lucy said shocked seeing the happy tears fall from your eyes. "You saved me and Loke from facing the consequences...I will never forget this...thank you!" You said happily as more tears fall from your face. "You're crying..." Lucy said. "Shut up white girl!" You laughed deepening the hug. Lucy laughed hugging you back.

"Leo...Princess...be grateful to the guidance of the stars..." The king said as he disappeared. The sky then returned to normal as the water fell back into the waterfall. You smiled at the crying Loke. "Smile Leo..." You said. At that Loke smiled with the tears in his eyes. You pat his shoulder. "There you have it playboy! Your free again!" To your shock Loke pressed his lips to your cheek and then pulled away seeing the deep red blush spread on your face as you widen your eyes. "You just keep smiling Princess...for me..."

You blinked your eyes seeing Loke's smile which turned into a small smirk and shake your head. "Ahem! Yeah...ok...playboy..." You said looking to the side. Loke chuckled and turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy?" He asked taking her hand. "Yeah?" Lucy asked. "I just wanted to say...thank you..." With that Loke...I mean Leo disappeared from and formed a gold Zodiac key in her hand. You smiled at Lucy. "I know the two of you are gonna work wonderful together..." "I think so too...thanks Kitsuna..." Lucy said. You nodded and placed your Magical Wig back on your head.

"Let's get back to the guild..." Lucy said. "Alright..." You said. The two of you then walked together away from the waterfall. "Y'know if your able to defend Leo and I like that...you'd make a good lawyer!" You said. "Me? A lawyer?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah! If I ever go to jail for beating on somebody or stealing you'd get me out right?" You asked. Lucy sweatdropped. "Oh Kitsuna..."

The two of you made it back to the guild where Lucy summoned Leo. The two of you explained everything. "YOUR A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?" Natsu asked. "Sorry I didn't tell you before" Leo said. "Gotta say...I'm surprised I never caught on to ya..." Gray said. "How come your not a crab or a horse or a cow? Your just a dude" Natsu said. "Virgo's a human too! We're not all animals" Leo said. "Loke here is actually a lion spirit" Lucy said.

"Seriously?!" Natsu and Happy asked. You smirked. "Yeah! He like Simba from that Tarzan movie!" You laughed. Leo and Gray sweatdropped. "The Lion King..." They corrected. "Yeah yeah! But I still know the words..." You began. They watched in confusion as you stood on top of a table and started dancing.

**You: Nannnttttss ingonyama bagithi baba! Sithi uhhmmmmm!**

Everyone sweatdropped at your singing. You purposely sang horribly so that the others won't recognize your true singing voice. "Must you act so weird all the time?" Gray asked. "Shut up Gray!" You laughed as you hopped off the table. "So anyways Loke's like Simba" You said. "Who's Simba?!" Natsu asked. "C'mon I'm far more stronger than Simba" Leo laughed. "You ARE Simba!" You laughed. "King of the lions in AFRICA!" You said in a sing song voice.

"Shouldn't you be resting in the Celestial World right now?" Gray asked. "I just wanted to come say hi...that and...I couldn't wait to see Lucy again!" Leo said. Lucy blushed at that. "Ooh! White girl you should go for him! He gonna take good care of you!" You said winking at her. "Me?! Your the one who got a kiss from Simba himself!" Lucy said smirking making you blush. "KISS?! WHAT KISS?!" Natsu asked angrily. He then grabbed your arm. "WHERES THIS SIMBA TELL ME!" You smirked at him. _'Is he jealous?' You thought. _You chuckled and patted Natsu's cheek a few time making him stare at you blankly.

"Anyway I got you all something..." Leo said. He then pulled out 6 tickets. "What are these?" Lucy asked. "They're tickets to the Magical House over in Akane" Loke said. Lucy sweatdropped. "But...it's a w**** house..." She said. "SON! That Magical House is a resort! It's got it's own beach and bigger casino!" You said excitedly. "For real?" Lucy asked. "It's the least I could do!" Leo said. "LETS HIT THE BEACH!" Natsu cheered. Fuse flew over to Leo. "You think I could have an extra? I wanna bring a special lady friend along with me!" He whispered. "No problem!" Leo said handing him an extra ticket. "Anyways I already gave Erza her's! I hope you all have a good time" Leo said.

You smiled at him. "Thanks playboy..." With that you kiss Leo's cheek making him blush a light pink. You smirk in amusement. "No way! You blushing?" You asked. Leo laughed nervously scratching his head. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KISSING HIM FOR TSUNA? IS HE THE SIMBA THAT'S BEEN KISSING YOU? HUH?!" Natsu shouted. You laughed at him and patted his head. "C'mon! Chop chop! No lolligaging!" You heard. You all turned seeing Erza in beach gear with her luggage. "SO MUCH STUFF!" Gray and Lucy cried. "BRING ON THE BEACH!" Natsu cheered. "Aye!" Happy said.

You turned to Leo. "You take good care of this white girl now! Better protect her playboy!" You said with a wink. "Of course I will..." Leo said. "I AM NOT WHITE!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy...Princess?" Leo whispered. "Take care of yourselves..." With that he disappeared. Erza walked over to you all. "Are you all packed and ready to go?" She asked. You both turned to her. "You know something?" Lucy asked. "I was just thinking...if I was ever in this situation and if I accidently caused someone to get hurt or worse...I would be-"

You then grab and tug hard on Lucy's arm interrupting her beautiful speech moment. "-HEY!" She cried. "Yeah yeah white girl we know! Now lets go to the beach! NOW!" You yelled as you now were walking dragging Lucy by the leg. "OW! LET ME GO KITSUNA!" She cried as she squirmed. You then whack her hard with your hair strand. "OW!" She cried. "That'll shut you up!" You said. Lucy slowly anime teared. "Don't worry white girl! The Magical House makes plently of good cheese!" You said. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Fuse followed you.

"I just can't wait!" You heard Erza said. As you all ran out you looked seeing the look of happiness all over Erza's face as the _Ending Music _played. _'She looks so...peaceful...and happy...she's not bitching...amazing...' You thought happily. _Little did you know what hell would be in store for all of you...

**R&R! Please give me requests on Lucy's new Celestial Spirits of your favorite characters from different shows or video games! BYE!**


	28. The Tower of Heaven!

**ENJOY!**

That beautiful morning you stepped out of the outdoor changing rooms on the beach seeing the others wait for you. Garnett, Fuse's girlfriend was there too in a deep blue bikini. "Ok! I'm ready!" You said. The others stopped whatever conversation they had and sweatdropped among seeing you. You glare at each of them. "WHAT?! What y'all looking at?!" "Uh...those..." Gray said staring at you. You look down at yourself seeing that you were in your solid gold colored cross-over-wrap-around-neck bikini with a teal $ sign print along with a matching gold bikini bottom held by golden circle chains at the hips. On your feet were your shiny aqua colored stilettoes. You kept on your belly piercing of course.

You looked up at your confused friends. "They're heels..." You said. "Why are you wearing them? We're on the beach! We're gonna be swimming!" Lucy said. You glare at her. "OKAY! Maybe I wanna go swimming in STILETTOES!" "Come to think of it you even bath in your heels!" Lucy said. "The f*** wrong with that?!" You asked. "Besides...I designed these to be waterproof" You said. "You invented waterproof heels?" Erza asked. You smirked. "I'm more than a pretty face Erza Honey" You said. "We'll whatever! Lets hit the beach!" Natsu said happily. _'Can't let them see both of my feet at the same time...' You thought sadly. _

You watched as Gray and Erza go to the side to play some beach ball. Happy played in the water and Fuse spent his time making out with Garnett in the sand. It was just you, Natsu and Lucy. "Let's try the water skis!" Natsu said. "Yeah! Go get one! We'll meet ya there!" You said. Natsu smiled and then went to the side to get the water skis. You looked seeing Lucy's white bikini with a pink little print at the side and smirk. "Huh! A white bikini for a white girl! Perfect combination don't ya think?" With that you poke Lucy's breast slightly making them jiggle. "Ah! Hey!" She cried as she smacked your hand away blushing. You giggle at that. "C'mon white girl!" You said walking away.

Lucy suddenly let out a surprised gasp. You stop and raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" Lucy then walked up to you raising your hair up staring at your golden bikini bottom which barely covered your backside. At the back held a teal metal $ shaped money sign. "Is that a thong?!" She asks shocked. "Yeah...so?" You asked. "Your whole butt's showing!" Lucy cried. "Girl, where I'm from we go to the beach naked!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "You mean...a nude beach?" You nodded. "We don't believe in swimsuits! I mean! We all the same people and it's comfortable that way!" You said. Lucy's eye twitched. "Heck! On the nude beaches you see 300 year olds giving 7,000 year olds some head!" You laughed. "...And how old is 300 in human years?" Lucy asked. "About 3 years old!" You said smiling. Lucy sweatdropped. "Lovely..."

As the Wingull and Patamon fly across the sunny blue sky **(Me: Wingull: Pokemon Advance Generation Series) (Me: Patamon: Digimon Adventure Series) **you, Lucy and Natsu water skied across the water with Lucy holding the bar to the two water creatures steering. You of course had the motion sick Natsu pressed directly on to your breasts to prevent motion sickness. You and Lucy laughed enjoying the ride. "LET ME OFF THIS THING!" Natsu cried. "This was your idea in the first place!" Lucy laughed. "Ignore him! Sharpedo! Dolphmon! Keep it going!" You said happily to the two PokeDigi's steering. "Sharpedo!" Sharpedo said. "You got it!" Dolphmon said. **(Me: Sharpedo: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: Dolphmon: Digimon Adventure 2 Series) **The two of them then speeded up on the ride. "Bleh..." Natsu groaned. You glare at him. "Stop complaining!" You then pull out your iphone 6 plus from your bikini top and raise it up in the air. "Now lets take a selfie!" "Blergh..." Natsu groaned as you pressed your lips against his puffy motion sick cheek taking the pic of you and him riding along the water.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

You each had fun the rest of that day playing volleyball, running across the beach laughing, burying Gray in the sand giving him sand boobs, you even rode across the water on a pink floaty with Natsu, Erza, Fuse, Happy and Garnett while Gray and Lucy pushed. Ranamon and Staryu helped while you held a cute Poliwag. **(Me: Ranamon: Digimon Frontier Series) (Me: Staryu and Poliwag: Pokemon Original Series) **At one point Natsu stole Gray's swim trunks and used Garnett as a shield to cover his privates. "GIVE ME BACK MY BATHING SUIT!" Gray yelled. "Fuse! Help!" Garnett cried as she anime teared. "Hey man let the lady go" Fuse said. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK OF SAYING?!" Garnett cried. You turn to Fuse. "You are SUCH a good boyfriend..." You say sarcastically.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Tower of Heaven!**

Later on that afternoon Erza was in the Magical House hotel room at the balcony lounging in her bikini resting in a chair. You sat next to her to keep her company for awhile. "I really had a great time today...it was wonderful..." Erza said. "Good for you Erza Honey..." You said. You then get up. "Ima go get ready..." You said as you walked into the room. Erza followed shortly after and immediately requipped into her army. You narrow your eyes. "Really? C'mon now! You not on a mission!" "...I always feel more at ease wearing armor...although as a wardrobe choice I guess it's not the most feminine..." Erza said. You rolled your eyes. "Why you act so weird?!" Erza turned to you. "Me? I'm weird?"

The two of you then heard a knock at the door. "Kitsuna! Erza!" You heard. You turned seeing Lucy in her maroon halter slit dress. "Get out of the room and come have some fun!" Lucy said as she walked up to scratch your right ear. You smiled at her. "YAS Lucy YASSSS! Rock that same dress you wore in chapter 1 of this fanfic cause you can't afford clothes! YASS YASSSSS!" You cheered as you clapped. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um..." You turned to Erza. "She bout that poor life! Ima bout to Instagram this!" You said. "Wait what?!" Lucy asked. You quickly pull out your iphone 6 plus and take a pic of Lucy in her dress. "Hey! Stop that!" She cried. You began typing.

_'__#PoorLIFE!'_

You then upload the post to Instagram. "Take it down!" Lucy cried. "Too late white girl! The internet is for life!" You said smirking. Lucy sighed. "Whatever just get dressed!" Erza then requips into a deep purple cross over slit dress with white gloves with her hair in a high pony tail. You then walk to the back of the room and begin to untie your bikini. "Uh...can't you just requip into a dress like Erza?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. You turn back to look at her. "Nah...I'd rather strip..." You said.

Lucy and Erza decided to go without you since you took too long. You finally walked out of your room wearing a black leather rave bra with silver-gold rhinestones and studs on the breasts along with a really short and tight leather miniskirt with slits at the sides, high heels, and jewelry. You walked out of your hotel room and headed down the stairs to the Magical House casino. You smiled seeing the gigantic halls full of pole dancers, bartenders, card game corners, slot machines, dinner areas and above was a track that a roller coaster of people would pass by. You saw Fuse in a suit sitting at a little table with Garnett who was in a black dress as they split a fish. Happy was seemingly forced as their waiter. You watched at Fuse picked up a piece of a napkin and wiped Garnett's lips making her giggle.

"If only I worked at this Magical House...nights would be alot more exciting...to bad I live too far away..." You said. The moment your foot got off the step and onto the tile flooring to the casino all eyes were on you. "IT'S HER!" Multiple brothel workers squealed. "IT'S THE FAMOUS MAGICAL HOUSE BROTHEL WORKER! KITSUNA KARDASHIAN!" One said. Everyone in the casino clapped and cheered for you. You then turn seeing a gigantic picture of you on a wall above. A gold caption under it read 'The Brothel Queen'.

You smiled. Because of your hard work you put into your shifts at the Magical House you were nominated Top W**** and you were well known in different Magical House's all over the world and each house would have your picture in their 'Magical House Hall of Fame'.

You started walking through the casino. Multiple people walk up to you. "Kitsuna! Can I interest you in a drink?" A male bartender asked. "No thanks!" You said. "Kitsuna have you come to work at this Magical House?" A brothel worker asked. "Nope! Im just here with friends!" You said. "Kitsuna! PLEASE TELL ME! HOW DO I GET A MAN TO SLEEP WITH ME?!" A stripper asked. "Seduce him!" You said with a wink. "I tried that!" The stripper cried. You then scanned her body up and down and then look at her. "Get implants..." "Ok!" The stripper said. More and more people surrounded you calling your name. "Guys! Guys please! I just need to find-" You then spot Natsu alone by a magical slot machine. "-Natsu!"

You then push your way past the crowd and ran towards Natsu who was mashing buttons on the machine. "C'MON 17!" He cheered as he mashed the button 17. Several colorful numbers spin around in the machine and slowly stop reading 210, 17 and 17. Natsu cheered. "You got it!" You say happily squeezing his shoulder a bit. "HA HA YEAH!" He cheered as he scratched your right ear. One numbered immediately changed from 17 back to 16. "WHAT?! C'MON!" He yelled. He then furiously began to punch the buttons as you watch in amusement. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" He shouted.

You put your hands on his shoulders and squeeze them. "Natsu! Calm down..." You said. Natsu immediately stopped punching the buttons and turned to look at you confused. "Huh?" You then giggle. "If you wanna win at this thing...you gotta have patience..." You said. Natsu glared at you. "PATIENCE!? BUT I CAN'T WAIT! I'LL I CARE ABOUT IS-" "-Shh..." You shushed as you pressed your fingers to his lips. Natsu blinked his black in surprise blushing a light pink. You smirk. "Good..." You then take his hand in yours. "Now Natsu...the key to winning this is to have patience and concentrate on your winning number..." You said bringing your hands to the buttons.

"What number do you choose?" You asked. "Seven...teen..." Natsu said nervously. "Ok..." You then slide your fingers in between Natsu's feeling the warmth of his palm. You turn to the blushing Natsu. "Ready...?" You asked. Natsu who kept his eyes trained on the buttons. Your hands were now hovered over the button '17'. You smirked and leaned close to Natsu's ear. "On the count of three...we'll push...hard..." You whisper huskily. Natsu reddened. "Push...hard...?" "Mmhm..." You nodded. You leaned even closer to his ear and saw Natsu shiver a bit when your warm breath surrounded his neck.

"One..." You start. "...T-two..." Natsu adds. "...Three..." You whisper seductively. The two of you then pushed number 17 and you heard the numbers count up. You kept your eyes trained at the flustered Natsu who stared at the machine to avoid your eyes. You then saw a big smile spread on his face. "SEVENTEEN!" He cheered. "WE DID IT TSUNA!" He said jumping up and down for joy. You lean against the machine smirking at his victory. A man walked up to him. "Congrats sir! Here is 17,000 Jewel!" He said presenting Natsu the cash. "ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered. You watched in amusement as Natsu did a cute little happy dance and giggled.

Natsu stopped dancing and looked at you confused. "What?" He asked. You smirked and got up from the machine and walked towards him. "It's just...I like seeing you all happy and excited like that..." You said. "...It's...so cute" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "'Cute'?" "Lemmie get this out the way..." You whispered as you snaked your hair strand towards Natsu and snatched the Jewel out of his hand. "HEY!" He cried. "Shh...I just wanna talk..." You said as you joined your hands with Natsu and lean close to him. "Ok...what's up Tsuna?" He asked.

You smile up at his confused eyes and squeezed his hands. "I think it's time I told you how I feel..." You said. "'How you feel?'" Natsu asked. "I've been thinking about this for a long time ever since I met you...I've always...really liked you Natsu ever since...we were kids..." You said feeling your cheeks heat up. "You mean when Lisanna was around?" Natsu asked. "That reminds me...your not wearing the locket with her face on it..." He said. His sudden mention of Lisanna made your heart swell up from the inside turning you off a bit but you squeezed Natsu's hand feeling your passion return to your soul. "Forget about that..." You say staring at him strongly. "I like you... and all I want is to be your girlfriend Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu looked surprised as he raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?!" You let go of Natsu's warm hands now feeling a sudden chill to your palms and turn to the side blushing madly. _'YOU IDIOT! YOU KNEW THIS WASN'T THE TIME TO TELL HIM AND YOU F****** BLEW IT! YOU F***ED UP PRINCESS! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' You mentally shouted. _Your thoughts were then interrupted when you felt warms hands pull you close to a warm body. You turned seeing tanned toned abs slightly covered by a vest. "Natsu?" You asked.

You look up at him and gasped seeing Natsu lean his nose towards yours as he closed his eyes smirking. "I've always knew you felt this way Tsuna..." He said. You widen your eyes. "R-really?!" You asked surprised. "Yeah...because I feel the same way about you..." Natsu said huskily. "...Natsu..." You whispered. "I mean...this whole time...I always thought of you as my girlfriend..." Natsu said.

"Oh Natsu...I can't believe you've always felt this way...I'm so happy!" You say pulling him into a hug. "Me too buddy!" Natsu said. A look of horror spreads on your face when you shot your eyes open. "Buddy?! HUH?!" You asked looking up at the grinning Natsu. "Yeah Tsuna! Your a girl who's my best friend!" You stared at Natsu appalled at his words showing his presumed feelings towards you. You felt your heart shut down inside as you pull away from Natsu's grasp. He looked at you confused. "...Tsuna?"

You clenched your fists and gritted your teeth. In a matter of seconds your face darkened a deep red as you shouted multiple profanities in the Fenielosis Language that would be considered a sin in the kingdom. As multiple heads turned a sorry-confused look spreads on Natsu's face as he raised an eyebrow but he easily could tell you were furious with him. You then toss Natsu's money hard at his face. "OW!" He cried. "DING DING DLAH! UGH!" You growl as you stomped away. "Geez...what's her problem?" You heard Natsu asked. "Hey there handsome you want a private dance?" You heard a stripper ask. "Private dance? I thought people dance for the public...like my friend Tsuna!" Natsu said.

You groan not caring what either of them bothered to do and spot Gray in a suit at the bar. You smirk and walk over to him. "Hey there...you looking handsome" You said. Gray looked up at you seeing you give him a wink. "Oh no..." He groaned. "Very funny..." You chuckled as you take a seat next to him. "So why were you shouting back there?" Gray asked. "Natsu's being a dick so I went off on him!" You say rolling your eyes. "What did he do this time?" Gray asked. "Forget about that..." You said. "So, you having a good time at the Magical House?" You asked. "It was nice and peaceful until a loud vixen showed up..." Gray said. "Is that anyway to talk to a beautiful lady?" You asked.

"Glaceon!" You heard. You look seeing Glaceon on the table snuggling against Gray. "Oh I see you brought Glaceon along! Thats nice" You said happily. Gray smiled at Glaceon. "I gotta say, she's really grown on me..." He said stroking Glaceon as she smiled. _'GrayXGlaceon...that will make a PERFECT story pairing!' You thought._

You then see a tall glass full of a blood red colored alcohol in front of Gray. "Ooh! That look good!" You said. "Then maybe you should get one..." Gray said. You smirked. "I think I will!" "Then buy one..." Gray said. "Ok..." You said. You grinned at Gray. "...Be a gentleman and buy me a drink!" Gray looked at you crazy. "Seriously?!" You just chuckled and nodded. Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

A bartender walked up to Gray popping her breast out. "What can I get you cutie?" She asked. You gasped in horror seeing the fair skinned woman with the bright red lipstick. She had long dark green hair and eyes with a curvy figure and was wearing a strapless black dress with a upside down diamond shape cut out at the belly button wearing black gloves and high heeled boots. You glared at the woman. "...Emerald...!" Emerald slowly took notice of you and rolled her eyes. "...Tsuna..." She acknowledged as she rolled her eyes not caring. "DON'T call me that!" You warned. Emerald smirked. "I just did Kitsuna dear..." "Funny how your calling me 'dear' when I'm older than you!" You said. "A little TOO old to be working in a w**** house! You think you cute showing off ALL your goods Grandma?!" Emerald sneered.

Gray watched in confusing as anime lightning shot from your eyes to Emerald's. He sweatdropped seemingly confused. "Uh..." The two of you turned to Gray. "We're W**** Rivals..." You both said in unison. "What?!" Gray asked. "Gray this is Emerald...she was second in line to becoming 'The Brothel Queen' but she's currently and always will be 2nd place" You explained. "I wouldn't be in 2nd place if it wasn't for that stupid vixen!" Emerald said angrily. You rolled your eyes. "Don't cry Pearl..." "EMERALD! IT'S EMERALD YOU IDIOT!" She shouted.

You glare at her. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that! Now you listen here...you are gonna be a good slutty bartender and fetch me a DRINK!" You said sternly. Emerald fumed in anger and then scoffed as she turned on her heel to go make the drink. "That's right! Better be good to your Queen...I am the Top W**** of these clubs worldwide! You do as I say BITCH!" You said. You saw Emerald twitch in anger at that last part and you heard her growl. "Don't lose your temper or I could have you fired for disrespecting me...I'm famous in these clubs for a reason!" You taunted.

Emerald seemingly could not take the taunt as she dropped a wine glass and cracked it. She didn't bother to pick it up as she went to make you a new drink. "So...Are all W**** Rivals this mean?" Gray asked. "Pretty much..." You said. Emerald then came back to you. "Here's your drink..." She said bluntly setting it on the table. You looked at the blood red little drink and saw fizzy bubbles shake inside of it. You then turned to Gray's drink seeing it sat there relaxed and not fizzy.

You glance up at Emerald who stood across from you as if waiting for something. "My drinks the same as his right?" You asked. "Well no duh! Are you gonna drink of what?" Emerald asked. You pick up your glass of alcohol and sniff it. You then place the glass down and smirk at Emerald. "Rohypnol is in this right? As know as Cherry Meth which is put in...Date Rape Drugs?" You asked. Emerald slowly widen her eyes in surprise as Gray did.

You glared at Emerald. "You were gonna have me drink this and put me in the mens bathroom so they could rape me RIGHT?!" Gray glared at Emerald. "WHAT?!" Emerald looked shocked. "But...how did you-?" "-I KNOW these clubs better than YOU! You can't fool me Emerald! And with a stunt like that I could have you fired from this place if I wanted too..." You said. Emerald shook her head. "No...don't!" She cried. "Then I want a drug free drink...NOW!" You said sternly. Emerald growled in anger and poured your drug drink away and served you a proper alcoholic drink before stomping away.

Gray smiled at you. "You sure showed her. But if I were you I would have had her fired!" You sipped your drink. "Nah...cause then I wouldn't be able to have a W**** Rival. It wouldn't be the same..." You said. Gray then brought out multiple Jewel Dollars and set 20 on the table. As he was about to put his money away Emerald came back and took the 20 along with Gray's other cash snatching it from his hands. "HEY!" He cried. "I'M taking the 50!" She spat before glaring at you as she walked away.

"Oh c'mon!" Gray cried. "You see what you get me into Kitsuna?!" You just chuckled and patted Gray's shoulder. "Thanks for the drink Gray! You really know how to treat a lady..." Gray sighed and gave you a small smile. "No problem..." That was when Fuse walked towards ya. "Hey guys!" He said. You and Gray turned to him. "Just came to say hi" Fuse said. You slightly glared at him. "Where's your girlfriend? She leave you?" Fuse looked at you confused. "Uh no..." He said. "Whatever..." You say as you sipped your drink. Fuse looked at you for a moment.

"What are ya jealous?!" He asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. "No...you stupid?" You asked. Fuse crossed his arms seemingly not buying it. "I thought you'd be happy for me..." You sighed. "Ok...I'm sorry...it's just..." You then make a little face with a 3 mouth. "...I miss having time with my little brother..." You say shyly. Fuse smirked. "Awww I'm sorry I left ya baby..." He began. You looked at him crazy. He walked closer to you. "Now give daddy some sugar!" He then puckered his lips out to kiss you. "Eww hell no!" You laughed. Fuse joined in with you.

You cup him in your hands. "If theres anyone who should be apologizing it's me...I just miss having you around and all...but...I should be happy for you now that you got someone to love...so will you forgive me?" You asked. Fuse narrowed his eyes at you. "I'll forgive you if you put me down..." You sweatdrop slightly glaring at him and pulled your hands apart dropping Fuse on his butt on the table. "Bitch!" You said. "Ow..." He cried. You laughed as he got up dusting himself. "It's not funny!" He said.

"Whatever! Go back to your girlie friend!" You chuckled. Fuse glared at you. "I will..." He then slowly walked away. "Hey!" You call. Fuse stops walking and looks back at you. "...I love you!" You said. Fuse smiles back. "Yeah love ya too sis!" With that Fuse blows you a playful kiss. You blush and playfully grab the kiss before waving goodbye to Fuse who flies away.

**"**The two of you have some strange relationship..." Gray said. "Strange? What you mean? Fuse like my little brother...a perverted one...but I lovee him!" You said. "Uh huh..." Gray said. You looked seeing your glass was now empty. You turn to Gray. "I'm out of alcohol...wanna buy me another drink?" You asked smirking. Gray looked at you crazy as you chuckled. "Sike naw I'm playing!" You said playfully smacking his shoulder.

You then dig in your bikini top and pull out your iphone 6 plus. Gray sighed. "Why do you own such an enormous phone?" "To annoy you Gray" You say saracatically. You chuckle a bit when Gray rolled his eyes. "You can barely even hold the thing..." "Whateva Ima go on Vine" You said. "Yeah you do that..." Gray said before sipping his drink.

You then go on the Vine app and scroll through several videos. One catches your eye. You saw a blue haired girl in a russian styled hat. Heavy water pressure surrounds her crazy angry expression as her hair flys up. Dramatic opera house music plays in the background. "LUCY HEARTFILLIA CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!" She shouted. "PFFFFTTTT HA HA!" You laughed. Gray turns to you. "What are you laughing at?" He asks. "This Vine! Come look!" You chuckled.

You showed Gray the Revine of the same video of that girl shouting. Gray sweatdropped. "Oh no..." "What?" You asked. "I got in a fight with that girl! She's a psychopath!" Gray said shaking his head. You smirked. "Whatever she funny as hell...I wonder how she know Lucy?" You then go on Instagram and saw that someone uploaded a picture of Gray who had a wide eyed expression on his face seemingly dumbfounded. **(Me: Basically Gray's expression after Juvia tells him her body is made of water)**

You started to shake. "Ki ki ki...hee hee hee..." Gray raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "GRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" You laughed out loudly as you bang on the table. Gray looked at you crazy. "Where do you COME FROM?!" He asked shaking his head. "LOOK AT THIS!" You laughed. You then show him the selfie of his dumbfounded expression. "Who took this?!" He asked. "I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT FUNNY! WHY YOU MAKING THAT FACE?!" You laughed. "Cause your laughing like a manic...but nothing new..." Gray said. You continued to squeal out laughing. "Whatever...Ima make a meme of this pic!" "Have fun with that..." Gray said. "You just made my day!" You laughed.

"Um...hello..." You heard. You and Gray turned around seeing a blue haired girl in a deep blue halter dress with a gold Fairy Tail necklace. On her shoulder was a Vaporeon. **(Me: Vaporeon: Pokemon Original Series)** "I'm Juvia do you remember me?" She asks Gray shyly. "Oh hello cutie!" You greeted. The girl looks at you confused. "I am cute?" You watched as Vaporeon leaps off of the girls shoulders and tries his luck to flirt with the now freaked out Glaceon. You then gasp in realization turning back to the girl. "Hey I know you! YOU THAT GIRL FROM VINE!" You said excitedly. "Um...Vine?" The girl asked confused. _'She so cute!' You thought. _"Yo! Come sit with us!" You said getting up and taking a seat back. "WHAT?!" Gray shouted. "Thank you..." The girl said taking a seat between you and Gray.

"Girl what your name?" You asked eagerly. "I am Juvia..." She said shyly. "She was from Phantom!" Gray said. "No she not! Not anymore! Now stop being rude! I'm tryna make friends!" You said angrily. Gray sighed rolling his eyes. You smile at Juvia. "I'm Kitsuna! I'm a Sage Fox!" You said. "A Sage Fox? It is nice to meet you" Juvia said scratching your right ear. "You got Instagram?" "Oh...yes! I am Gruvia_Fullockster" Juvia said. "GRUVIA FULL WHAT?!" Gray asked shocked. You typed in the name and followed her. "Ok! I added you! Make sure you follow me back!" You said happily.

"So I heard Phantom was disbanded...that had to be tough on you.." Gray said. "Yes but now I am a free wizard and I can join any guild I want!" Juvia said excitedly. "I see...and I'd take it you'd want to be a member of Fairy Tail huh?" Gray asked. "Oh yes! Very much so!" Juvia said. "I don't know...after everything that just went down..." Gray began. "Don't listen to him Juvia! You definently gonna join! I'll help you get in!" You said. "Oh you will? Oh thank you!" Juvia said.

Gray raised an eyebrow at you. "Just like that?" "Don't let this one go Gray!" You said gritting your teeth. Gray sweatdropped. "What do you mean by that?" "Im shipping y'all on Instagram! Be prepared for the new followers...bye!" You said getting up to walk away whists typing on your phone. "WHAT?! Wait Kitsuna!" Gray cried.

After the post you made you spotted Lucy and Erza at the card table hosted by Jigglypuff who was in a suit. You saw Lucy shake with unease whenever Jigglypuff spoke. You put your hands on both Lucy and Erza's shoulders. "Hey there beautiful ladies!" You greeted. The two of them smiled at you scratching your right ear. "Oh hi Kitsuna!" Lucy greeted. Erza raised an eyebrow seeing your outfit. "Why are you wearing that?" "It's a club! What? You got a problem with rave bras?" You asked. It looks more like lingerie..." Erza said suspiciously. "What do you have against lingerie huh? I swear whenever we hit the mall and I stop by Victoria's Secret you run away" You said. "Lingerie is repulsive..." Erza said.

You smirked. "Oh really? Kinda like the Seduction Armor I bought you right Erza Honey?" You asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Seduction what?" You saw Erza flush a deep red and snickered. You stared at the cards Jigglypuff layed out. "What we doing?" You asked. "Erza just go a lucky streak!" Lucy said. "Oh really? Good for you Honey!" You said. "Looks like today is my lucky day!" Erza said confidently. You gave her a pat on the back. "That's the way baby! You got this Erza!" You cheer.

A dark skinned man with blonde hair then walked up to Jigglypuff. "Dealer change..." He said. Jigglypuff smiled. "Jiggly!" She said happily. She then hopped off the card table and into Lucy's arms. "Puff!" She cooed as she held her microphone. Lucy went blue anime face as she shook. "Please...don't...draw on me...or sing..." She cried. "PUFF!" She said angrily as she pulled apart her mic revealing a marker. Lucy widen her eyes. "OH NO!" She cried. "It can't be!" Erza cried.

You, Lucy, and Jigglypuff turned to the shocked Erza who was staring at the dark skinned blonde guy. "Sho!" She said shocked. "Show? Show what? My favorite show is Bad Girls Club. Now what's yours?" You asked. Erza ignored you and stared at the blonde haired guy who was currently glaring at you. "No not show! Me! I'm Sho!" He said. You raised an eyebrow. "Who names their son 'Sho'?!" You asked. "Spell your name for me..." You said. "S-H-O" Sho said. "THATS SPELLS SHOE NOT SHOW! CAN'T YOU SPELL?! DID YOUR MOM NOT GO TO SCHOOL?!" You asked. Sho growled angrily at you.

"Kitsuna BE QUIET!" Erza ordered still keeping her eyes trained on Sho. You glared at her. "BITCH make me!" Erza surprisingly didn't bother to argue with you. "Uh...Erza you know him?" Lucy asked. You turned to Erza narrowing your eyes. "Yeah...whose the black guy who dyed his hair with Honey Nut Cherrios...honey?!" You asked. "Your...your alive...!" Erza said surprised. "It's been awhile sister!" Sho said. You widen your eyes. "What the hell?! You mean Erza HALF BLACK?! S***...!"

The lights automatically darkened out of nowhere. Jigglypuff then ran away scared. You three then heard a loud boom. "A gunshot?!" Lucy asked scared. "You better stay close to me cause people like to rape when lights go out white girl" You said. "Whats going on?!" Erza asked shocked. The lights then turned on and everyone around you disappeared. You three turned around seeing Sho dropping cards that were trapped with people inside. **(Me: Ok...Sonic Rivals reference much? What other plot involved people getting trapped in cards?) **

"You use magic?" Erza asked. "Thats right! Your not the only one with powers anymore" Sho said. "WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?!" Erza asked. "Meow..." You heard. A pink magic circles then surround you and Lucy. "What the hell going on?! WHITE GIRL IM SCARED!" You cried. Strings then tighten around you and Lucy's bodies squeezing you both tight. "STRING RAPE?!" You asked shocked. _'Least its not tentacles...' You thought. _

"LET THEM GO!" Erza cried. "Well aren't you all rosie!" You heard. You turned around seeing a colorfully dressed girl in cat ears. You widen your eyes. "Who's the Josie Pussycat Doll?! THE F***?!" The cat girl smiled at you. "Meow...!" She greeted as she scratched your right ear. You narrowed your eyes at her. "...Really?" "Milliana? You can use magic too?!" Erza asked shocked. "It's been awhile Erzy Werzy!" Milliana said. "Please you have to let them go! They are friends of mine!" Erza cried.

"We used to be friends too remember? Until you betrayed us!" Sho said. Erza looked guilty. "Erza? Did you unfriend these people on Instagram or Twitter? You know how crazy that can make people feel!" You said. "Don't worry...we all still follow Erza on both! She just refuses to accept our request..." Sho said. "Oh ight!" You said. "I didn't know you sent me a request...I would have known by now" Erza said.

"Cut the dame a little slack pal!" You heard. A pixilation of a blockman then digital appeared before you. "Keep everything in check and everything we'll be real dandy!" He said. You raised an eyebrow. "A 90's Elvis Living Lego...Erza you got some weird ass friends I'm sorry!" You said shaking your head. "OW!" You cried feeling the rope tighten around your back. "Meow...!" Milliana laughed. "Im an old lady! Please! I don't wanna break my back!" You cried.

"Wally?!" Erza asked shocked. "Oh I saw that movie! WALL.E not too bad! Teaches you about life and s***!" You said. Lucy turned to Milliana. "Could you shut her up?" She asked. "Meow..." Milliana snickered. "OW OW OW! MY BACK!" You cried feeling the strings tighten. "Thank you" Lucy said. You glare at her. "When I'm free from these ropes Ima beat the WHITE OUTTA YOU!" You shout.

"Erza its not hard to learn magic if you get the hand of it..." You heard. A tall man with a turban with metal around his face then appeared. "Simon!" Erza cried. "Why he got train tracks on his teeth? That supposed to be a retainer?" You asked. Milliana then pushed both you and Lucy to the ground. "Oh naw! That hurt my back!" You cried. "ERZA WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! WHY DO THEY CALL YOU SISTER?!" Lucy cried. "CAUSE ERZA HALF BLACK YOU DUMB BITCH! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" You shout.

"He's not actually my brother..." Erza said. You narrowed your eyes. "Erza don't lie! You know you half black!" "We all grew up together!" Erza said. "We're here to take you back Erza" Sho said. "Dont make this ugly!" Wally said. He then pointed his gun at Lucy. "Yep! He definently WALL.E" You said as Lucy freaked out. "DON'T HURT THEM WALLY! PLEASE!" Erza cried. Out of nowhere Wally then shot Erza in the back. "ERZA!" You and Lucy cry.

They then picked up the passed out Erza. Milliana then summoned her magic upon you and Lucy tighten the ropes. You and Lucy screamed feeling the strings tighten as your feet bend to your back. "Meow! In a matter of seconds your gonna be tied up like a yummy little pretzel!" Milliana said. You then felt a light snap in your back. "AHHHH...Oohhhhhh that feel good! it like a massage...my back feeling better..." You moan. "Your not supposed to like it doll..." Wally said. "Whatever...I like this...my back feel good!" You said. You turn to Milliana. "Thanks for being nice to your elders cutie!" "Meow...your welcome" Milliana cooed.

"Milliana I got ya something" Wally said. A passed out Happy, Fuse and Garnett appear in his hands. "MEOW! THREE KITTIES!" Milliana said happily. "WHOA! FUSE!" You cried worriedly. "Sister..." Sho began as a tear left his eye. "I can't believe your finally coming home...to The Tower of Heaven...I know Jellal would be happy to see you..." He whispered. You narrowed your eyes. "You sound like a pedophile when you talk like that..." You said. All four of them glare at you. "Shut UP!" Sho yelled. "You shut the f*** up! With your Honey Nut Cherrio hair colored looking ass! GO ON SHOO!" You shout. Sho growled angrily. "Forget the doll! Lets go!" Wally said. They then disappear.

You watched Lucy roll around furiously to break free as you moan in pleasure from the pressure of the strings. "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" Lucy cried. "Comes with old age Lucy...you wouldn't understand..." You said. "WHATEVER WE GOT TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Lucy cried. "Hey! She didn't tie up my hair!" You said in realiztion. "YOUR JUST NOW FIGURING THAT OUT?!" Lucy cried. You smirked and use your hair strands to pull apart the strings that you and Lucy were tied up in and you were both now free.

"Thanks Kitsuna!" Lucy said. You stretched. "Ooh! My back feel good!" You said. "C'mon we have to find the boys! I hope their okay!" Lucy said. "Jiggly!" You heard. You both turned seeing Jigglypuff hugging Lucy's leg much to her horror. "Jigglypuff! Your safe!" You cried as you pick her up."Cmon let's find the others!" Lucy said. You nodded and the two of you ran through the wrecked Magical House. "We can't find them anywhere!" Lucy cried. "There is no need to panic!" You heard. You both then saw water rise up out of the ground revealing Juvia. "I remember you! YOUR WITH THE ELEMENT FOUR!" Lucy shouted. "Calm down white girl! She with us now" You said. "She's right!" You heard. Juvia rose up revealing Gray. "She's not our enemy anymore" "I pulled Gray inside my body" Juvia said.

"That's kinda wierd..." Lucy said. Juvia smirked. "ARE YOU JEALOUS THAT HE WAS INSIDE ME AND NOT YOU?!" "Uh not really..." Lucy said. You smirked at Juvia. "I think I like you" Gray then explained the planned he pulled off as he stripped off his shirt. "So wheres everyone else?" Gray asked. "Well Erza was kidnapped by her brother who is black followed by some lion king feline, a Lego addict and some indian with metal for teeth!" You explained. Gray looked dumfounded. "Wha?"

You all then saw a fire dragons roar come from Natsu who was standing on the broken machine. "NATSU!" You all crying rushing over to him. He turned to you all. "WHAT KIND OF JERK SHOOTS PEOPLE IN THE MOUTH?! HUH?!" Natsu asked angrily. "I mean...someone could get really hurt!" Natsu said innocently. You giggled at the last part of his sudden anger. _'Your just too cute! I can't stay mad at you' You thought. _

"I'LL SHOW HIM!" Natsu then rushed out the Magical House. "Come visit us soon Natsu!" You said waving at him. Lucy groaned and facepalmed while Gray shook his head at you. _'Next time visit me...I'll give you all of me for free' _You thought.

**R&R! BYE!**


	29. Jellal!

**By the way the character OCs Ruby, Emerald and Garnett all belong to the author Cecebecc of her story The Gemstone Dragon Slayers! Anyway enjoy!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Jellal!**

You each were currently riding on top of Kyogre to find Erza. **(Me: Kyogre: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)** Jigglypuff, Vaporeon and Glaceon were their too. You had the motion sick Natsu firmly against your breasts of course to prevent your own sickness from starting. You looked up in the sky seeing the Patamon and Wingull fly over you. "I'm worried about the people who are stuck in the cards...you think there ok?" Lucy asked. You look at her. "Im sure a Card Captor girl will get em" You said. Lucy looked at you confused. "You mean Cana?" She asked. You shook your head. "Nah! I'm talking about another girl...trust me..." You said. "...Well I let the military know about it so I'm sure they'll be fine" Gray said. "I hope so..." Lucy said.

"Kitsuna if I may ask..." Juvia began. You looked at her. "Why do you keep Natsu so close to you like that?" She asks. You smirk. "I suffer motion sickness but the comfort of men prevents all that...I enjoy the company and Natsu does too! Right Natsu?" You asked looking down at him. His cheeks puff up. "Blergh..." He groaned. You poke his puffed up cheek. "...Boop!"

"Wait a minute...where the heck are we?!" Gray asked irritated. "I don't know...we've been following Salamanders lead" Juvia said. You glare at Natsu. "Hey! Get up and direct these people!" With that you patted his cheeks hard to awaken him but he wouldn't budge. "HEY MAN! PULL IT TOGETHER!" Gray shouted. "HOW DARE YOU DISAPPOINT MY LOVE WITH YOUR CHILDISH ACTIONS?!" Juvia added. "Now now children relax" You said. "Children?" Juvia asks confused. "Im over 8,000 sweetie" You said. Juvia widen her eyes. "8,000?! But your so-" "-I know I'm beautiful..." You said smirking. "And self absorbed..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "Quiet white girl..." You sighed. "We still don't know where we are!" Gray said. "I got you..." You said as you pulled out your iphone plus. Everyone turned to you watching as you hold down the home button. You bring the phone closer to your lips. _Beep Beep! _"Siri where are we?" You asked. _Beep beep! _"Sorry I don't understand..." Siri said. "Bitch..." You muttered as you put your iphone back in your bra. "Some phone..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "Yo! Leave me alone Gray!" You laughed.

"I can't believe they were able to knock us out and kidnap Erza and the cats at the same time! We're pathetic..." Gray said. "Speak for yourself Gray! I am NOT pathetic!" You said glaring at him. "In our defense...they must have been powerful wizards to beat one as strong as Erza..." Juvia said. Gray glared at her. "What?! They DIDN'T beat her! Quit talking like you know her cause you don't!" "Ah! Im sorry!" Juvia cried. You glared at Gray. "Gray leave the poor girl ALONE!" Gray glared at you. "Why you defending her?!" "No! I don't care! She my new friend! Stop being rude! And don't be making those faces at me...your get wrinkles that way!" You scolded. Gray raised an eyebrow. "...Wrinkles?"

"Those guys that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza's..." Lucy began. "Son Erza got some weird ass friends! That lego guy looked like he's been consuming mad steroids!" You said shaking your head. "...It makes me wonder...if we know her..." Lucy finished. "Well I now know that Erza half black! Thats crazy!" You said. "Uh...what?" Gray asked confused. You turn to him. "This black boy who dyed his hair with Honey Nut Cherrios...honey claims that Erza's his sister. Meaning Erza is half black!" You stated. Gray sweatdropped. "Yeah I don't think so..."

You felt the sensation of Natsu's head wiggling through your breasts. He immediately shot up from your grasp and stood up on the boat as you stare in surprise. "What the...? I just got this weird feeling!" He said. "Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked. "Gla!" Glaceon cried. Gray turned to her. "What's wrong?" "Glaceon!" She cried as she pointed to the sky. You all turned seeing the Patamon and Wingull flying under the dark clouds and they suddenly faint and fall to the ocean. "Oh no!" You cried. "And the fish too?!" Gray asked. You looked down seeing Gomamon and Manaphy floating above the ocean passed out. **(Me: Gomamon: Digimon Adventure Series) (Me: Manaphy: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)** You gasped in horror as you widen your eyes. "Oh my GOD!" You cried.

You each saw next to them were some wooden pieces. "That's wreckage from a Fiore Naval Ship!" Gray said. "Ok I'm creeped out!" Lucy shrieked. "Hey whats that?" Natsu asked. You all looked seeing some sort of island piled high with a sloppy dark tall structure. "Is that? The Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked. "Oh we're in that arc already? Well then...lets see who we facing then..." You said as you pull out your iphone 6 plus from your bra. You then go on the Fairy Tail Wiki and type in 'The Tower of Heaven' and immediately an image of all the villains pull up.

"So we met the four main bitches already...but I see..." You began. You then look and see a pink haired woman in a white robe holding katanas. "Well...what is this HERE? Looks like a Sakura Wars cosplayer who just COULDN'T decide weither to just get a bow...turns out she couldn't afford it and thought she would be cute tying her hair in the shape of one..." You then glare at her. "...HEY LADY!? DRESS YOUR AGE!" You shout. Everyone else around you sweatdropped. "Like you can talk..." Lucy said. "I'm physically beautiful so shut up..." You said not taking your eyes off the screen. Lucy just sighed seeing it didn't matter.

You look at the bare abs owl guy and raise an eyebrow. "The f***?! If he an owl that can FLY, then why the hell does he need jetpacks for?! 'BigBird' here is stupid as hell!" You said shaking your head. You turn to the others. "Looks like we're killing a Birdramon with one stone y'all!" "Good one..." Gray said. "So who else are we facing Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You looked at the screen. "Uh..." You then spot a vampire goth looking guy with extremely long hair and make up holding a guitar sticking his tongue out. "...Isn't he that guy from Darkstalkers?" You asked. "Nah...that's Lord Raptor your talking about" Gray said. "Oh right!" You said nodding.

You then studied the picture of the vampire guy and raise an eyebrow. You then turn to the others. "See what drugs can do to you kids? It's not healthy!" You say shaking your head. "Funny how you say that when you took drugs in three different chapters..." Lucy said. "Not to mention you were almost drugged again at the casino!" Gray said. You chuckled and sheepishly grin as you shrug. "...I'm not a kid!" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's your excuse?"

Juvia then summons a blue magic circle. "I'll protect us!" She then covers you all and conceals you each in a breathable water dome. "My Water Lock will keep us from being seen!" "Nice work Juvia!" Lucy said. You smiled. "Water Magic huh? Almost makes me wish that the author of this fanfic could have made me a Water Dragon Slayer...I mean that's an actual element!" You said.

Kyogre soon got you each on the island at the very bottom of The Tower of Heaven where you each looked around seeing the amount of guards in every corner. "They got a ton of lookouts in this place..." Gray said. "Glac!" Glaceon said in agreement. Natsu smirked at you. "Lets charge for em Tsuna!" You smirked back. "Alright!" "No no no! When you two are together you both create nothing but destruction! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Lucy scolded. You glare at her. "Who are you to call the shots? You shut your mouth!"

Juvia along with Kyogre and Vaporeon rose up above the water. "The three of us have found an underwater passage into the tower!" Juvia said. "Poreon!" Vaporeon said in agreement. "Seriously? Way to go!" Gray said. Juvia got up in Lucy's face. "YOU HEAR THAT LUCY?! I WAS JUST PRAISED BY GRAY NOT YOU!" Lucy just sweatdropped as you smiled at Juvia. "You are SO funny!" You laughed. "We can swim there in 10 minutes" Juvia said. "We can hold our breath for that long right?" Natsu asked. "Probably!" Gray said. "I'll just requip into my Genie Dancer form and turn into a mermaid and I could hold it as long as I want!" You said.

Lucy screamed in horror as she went blue anime face. "THATS NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE!" You glare at her as you requip into your Genie Dancer form. "Stupid humans like you are always so helpless! MY GOD! Help this poor child!" "I have a solution!" Juvia said. You each turn to her seeing her summon a magical water ball. "Wear these! It's a water shell that contains oxygen! You can breathe while underwater" She said. You smile widely. "Son! Lemmie try that! Forget this form!" You say getting out of your requip. "Wow your awesome! And...who are you again?" Natsu asked. Juvia then went anime white as lines go down her body. You frowned. "Why is everyone mean to my new friend?"

You each excluding Juvia stripped down to your swimsuits and swam underwater with the oxygen water shells. You soon got out of the water and were now inside The Tower of Heaven. You stared at Natsu whose abs were glistening from the water that dripped down his pecks. You thought how hot he looked with his scarf wrapped around his head. "Ooh...dlahhhh...hee hee!" You say flirtatiously as you poked his abs. **(Me: 'Sexyyyy') **Natsu looked at you confused. "Dlah? What the hecks a dlah?!" You giggled at how Natsu didn't understand your language and continued to poke his abs. "Dlah dlah dlah dlah dlah dlah!" You say in a sing song voice before giggling.

Natsu just sighed seeing how you wouldn't answer his question as he looked around not caring if you were still touching his abs. "I wonder where they're keeping Erza and the others" He said. "Intruders!" You heard a guard say. "Aw s***..." You said. More guards surround you. "No choice but to fight..." Gray said. Natsu brimmed with fire magic. "You losers wanna know who we are? WE'RE THE WIZARDS THAT ARE GONNA POUND YOUR FACES!" With that he punched the ground creating fire.

You each jumped in the air high. "WE'RE WIZARDS FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted. He then shot his Fire Dragons Roar at the guards. "TOO HOT!" They cried. Gray then shot at them with Ice Magic alongside Glaceon. "TOO COLD!" They cried. You and Lucy then landed on your feet catching the eyes of the guards. "THEY'RE FIGHTING IN THEIR BIKINI'S!" They said. You smirked. "Mmm..." You then automatically began to twerk. "You boys like what you see?" You asked seductively. The guards automatically began to drool at the sight of you.

"Kitsuna what are you doing?!" Lucy asked. "Trust me! Twerk with me and follow my lead!" You said. Reluctantly Lucy began to twerk alongside you. "Hey boys!" She said. The guards dropped their weapons automatically allured by the twerking. You smirk and slowly got up gyrating your hips as you dance suggestively while Lucy remained twerking. All the guards had their eyes on you. "...Like that?" You asked winking.

A teal magic circle surrounds you as your belly chain swishes. You then automatically dance rapidly in place before getting into your final pose spreading your arms out sharply as multiple teal magic circles attach to your targets. You heard the sounds of bones slightly snapping and heard the guards gag as they cry out in pain. "SHE'S A VOODOO DANCING WIZARD!" One cried. "I THINK SHE BROKE MY BACK!" Another cried. "IT'S A DEMON!" One cried.

You stopped dancing and smirked. "Kitsuna?! What was the point in having me twerking?!" Lucy asked as she walked over to you. You smiled at her. "I just wanted to see if you could do it! You could twerk it white girl! You should take that up with me at the clubs!" You said proudly. Lucy blushed. "Thanks but clubbing isn't really my thing!" "A girl with an ass like yours should be twerking the night away! C'mon don't be shy!" You giggled as you poked Lucy's shoulder. Lucy giggled shyly.

"LOOK AT THOSE BIKINI BABES!" You heard some guards say. You dramatically step out the way. "White girl? All yours!" "I'll handle this!" Lucy said pulling out a key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo then appeared. "Did you summon me Princess?" Virgo asked. "These pervs need to be punished!" Lucy said. "As you wish!" Virgo said. She then drilled across the field of guards. You smile seeing Natsu, Gray and Juvia attacking more of the guards. "Lemmie join y'all!" You said. You then roar getting into your Were Fox form and tackle multiple guards at once tearing their skin apart and ripping their hair out.

A wooden escalator then snaked out of a block. "What's that?" Natsu asked. "I think it's their way of saying 'come on in'" Gray said. "Such well mannered little children!" You say sweetly. "C'mon y'all!" You each then walk in only to enter a dining hall full of food. Most of it being in bags. "THEY GOT US BURGER KING!" Natsu said excitedly. "Yo! Lemmie get some of that!" You said happily. You and Natsu together rush to the table and pig out on the Burger King food. Some of the french fries you ate spilled into your bikini top. The others followed shortly after and decided to eat too.

"Princess, Kitsuna? Not to be rude but your bikinis leave a little to the imagination...especially you Kitsuna! That thong is a little kinky!" Virgo said. You smirk at her. "That's exactly what I want!" You say with a wink. Lucy freaked out. "SHOULD I CHANGE?!" "Yes! I'll help you!" Virgo said sneaking towards her. "RIGHT HERE?!" Lucy asked shocked. You watched in amusement at Gray's shocked expression as he watched Lucy get stripped. "HOLY-!" "Keep it in your pants Gray" You said. "PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT HER GRAY!" Lucy cried.

Lucy was now in a crossover green dress. "I brought this over from the Celestial Spirit World" Virgo said. Lucy posed. "So boys do I look super cute in this outfit or what?" You glare at how she was trying to get attention. "You think you so fly in that outfit? Sit your white ass down!" With that you toss several french fries at Lucy's face. "HEY! STOP THAT!" She yelled. "Think you so cute...HAH!" You laughed.

"Kitsuna it is your turn" Virgo said walking towards you. "I'll keep the bikini on. Just get me some shoes and some pants" You said. "Of course!" She said. The others turned to the side as you changed. "I made these custom made for you alone Kitsuna" Virgo said. "How do I look?" You asked. The others turn seeing your new outfit. You kept on your gold cross over wrap bikini top but in addition you had silver leather pants/short shorts with a golden Fairy Tail symbol on your right back pocket along with teal gladiator open toe heels and in addition you wore golden cuffs with silver linings at the edges and a teal percing on your right ear.

"My outfit look good though right?" You asked. "Oh wow! You look almost like a mystical genie!" Lucy said. "A genie huh?" Gray asked studying your outfit. You sweatdropped as you cleared your throat. Lucy sweatdropped relising what she just said. "Did I say genie?! I meant...uh...Nicki Minaj!" Lucy blurted out. You shook your head. _'Stupid white girl...' You thought. _"Who's Nicki Minaj?" Natsu asked. Your eyes anime flame. "HOW YOU NOT KNOW WHO NICKI MINAJ IS?!" You shout. "Shall I punish him?" Virgo asked.

Natsu looks at you confused. His eyes then fall onto your breasts. A wide grin spreads on his face. Your eyes then stop anime flaming as you look at Natsu confused. _'Is he staring at my chest? And looking like he likes them?' You thought._ Natsu then reached a hand towards your breasts. "FOOD!" He said excitedly. You raise an eyebrow. "Food?!" Natsu instantly dug his hands into your bikini top grabbing through your breasts. You shriek in surprise as you flush a deep pink. "Natsu! Stop that!" Lucy cried.

You stood there frozon as Natsu searched inside your bikini top. In a matter of seconds he dug out some french fries. "Burger King makes the best grub huh?" He asks as he munches on the fries. You just shivered slightly. "Oh I almost forgot!" Natsu said. To your horror and pleasure Natsu pulled off your left side of your bikini top revealing your bare breast. His lips made contact with it and you felt his firery tantalizing warm tongue swish across your nipple. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gray shouted. "GRAY DARLING DON'T LOOK!" Juvia shouted.

Natsu looked at him confused. "What? I just wanted to taste the salt! What's wrong with that?" Natsu then smirked at you ^^ smiling showing his teeth. "Thanks a million Tsuna!" He said as he covered your breast with your bikini top. You now were flushing a deep red. _'He just licked...my...wow...salt...' You thought._ Even if your breast were still covered with your bikini you still felt the warm wetness on it from Natsu's lick. "Wow..." You whispered.

"Intruders!" You heard. You each turn seeing guards. You all then see Erza attacking them. "Erza!" You all say happily. "Puff!" Jigglypuff says happily. "Oh wow she is so cool!" Juvia said happily. Erza widen her eyes seeing you all. "What are you guys doing here in The Tower of Heaven?!" "Uh...looking for you" Lucy said. You glare at Erza. "Stop bitching and be grateful we come to save your ass! Why you being mad rude for?"

Juvia blushed seeing her. "We haven't met yet! My name is Juvia and I-" "-GO HOME!" Erza yelled. You step towards her. "OK! You CANNOT be rude to my new friend Erza! You better get rid of that attitude or we gonna have a problem!" "KITSUNA LISTEN! This place is dangerous!" Erza said. "Alright! Im gonna get dangerous too if you don't apologize to her!" You said pointing at Juvia. Erza glared at you. "I don't have time to listen to your RIDICULOUS potty MOUTH! GO HOME NOW!" Erza shouted.

You clench your fists and slowly take your ear piercing off. "Ok I'm beating her ass! She disrespecting me AND my new friend!" You say as you walked towards Erza. Gray grabbed a hold of you and pulled you close to his body. "Oh no you don't! I don't want you to die" He said. You glare up at him. "You saying I'm gonna lose to this bitch?!" "GRAY DARLING DON'T HOLD HER SO CLOSE!" Juvia cried.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL THAT BLOCKHEAD GETS A TASTE OF MY FIST!" Natsu shouted. "You have to go!" Erza said. "Why?" Lucy asked. "They kidnapped Fuse, Garnett and Happy! We can't leave without them!" Natsu cried. "Does she think?" You asked. "They got them too? It must have been Milliana!" Erza said. "Fuse can fight! He could have tased them all by now! What he doing?" You asked. "Whatever! This means war!" Natsu said. "Who are you declaring against?" Gray asked. "The guys who kidnapped our friends!" Natsu said as he charged into the room. "WAIT! Take me with you!" You cry.

You glare at Gray who was still holding you close to him. "Let me GO!" You cry. Gray looks at you confused. "Huh?" You then bite in his arm. He screamed out in pain and let you go. "Bye bye BITCHESSSSSS!" You cheer as you run after Natsu. "Kitsuna WAIT!" Erza cried. "I love you Erza!" You said before she was out of earshot. Your nocturnal hearing allowed you to hear this from Erza. "I love you too...and I'll miss you..." She whispered. You looked back at Erza confused and you saw drips of water leaving her eyes. "Is she crying?!" You asked shocked.

**R&R!**


	30. Voice of the Heavens Game!

**This will be...at least 5% of episode 35 and then into 36 which means...NEW OPENING/ENDING! ENJOY!**

** Fairy Tail Opening 4: Song: 'R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game' By: SuG!**

_The scene opens up showing a purple enchantment writing in the sky before it explodes showing sunlight as the enchantment rains down from the sky eventually showing a orange magic circle switching the scene showing Gray in a icy blue background with a Fairy Tail posing as he uses his ice magic with a faded blue Gray next to him smiling. The scene then switches showing Erza in a lavender background with a Fairy Tail symbol posing as she jumps up in the air holding her two swords with a faded purple Erza next to her smiling. The scene switches showing Lucy in a cheerleaders outfit held by Happy in a yellow background with a Fairy Tail symbol posing as she holds her whip with a faded yellow Lucy next to her smiling. The scene then switches showing Happy in a colorful checkered pattern background with fish and a Fairy Tail symbol flying happily with a faded Happy next to him smiling. The scene then switches showing Kitsuna in a teal background with a Fairy Tail symbol in a dancers pose as teal magic comes out from the tips of her hands with a faded teal Kitsuna next to her smiling. _

_ The scene then switches showing Fuse in a colorful maroon background with 'P Mags' and provocative poses of Garnett with a Fairy Tail symbol flying happily with a faded Fuse next to him smiling. The scene then switches showing Natsu in a flaming background with a Fairy Tail symbol posing as he releases fire around his body with a faded Natsu next to him smiling._

_The scene then briefly switches to the dragons Igneel and Songulala in the skies before switching to the title **'Fairy Tail'** before fading showing the newly built Fairy Tail guild. The scene then switches to the Fairy Tail guild members jumping and cheering. The scene the shows The Master smiling as Elfman and Plue dance on stage with Mirajane and Kitsuna on stage in yellow dresses playing on guitars and dancing with only Mirajane singing before the scene briefly switches to Natsu and Happy cheering._

_ The scene then switches showing lightning bolting in the sky then showing a faded Laxus then showing him along with Electabuzz and the Thunder Legion by a cliff as thunder bolts behind them. The scene then shows Kitsuna naked falling back into bed with a nude Laxus on top of her kissing her neck as he massages her breasts. Kitsuna turns to the side with a guilty look on her face before Laxus turns her face to face his and forces her into a kiss causing a tear to fall from her eye as she kisses back as the screen darkens. The scene then shows Mystogen with a faded Poryusica before showing that Mystogen standing on a cliff watching the thousands of enchantments rising up. The scene then showing thousands of thunder traps in the air. The scene then switches to Bisclow with his floating toys and then switching the scene showing Lucy and Leo. Happy then jumps in teasing Lucy about liking Leo making her blush as she scolds him._

_The scene briefly switches to Levy wearing her glasses writing as she trys to write scrips to break a spell. The scene then switches showing Cana and Juvia trapped in a enchantment as they look up at Freed staring down at them. The scene briefly switches to the city exploding then showing Evergreen flying up in the air waving her fans to release fairy dust. Erza then charges for her. The scene then shows Natsu who is alongside Kitsuna facing off Laxus they fall back as Gajeel is shown and the three of them launch a triple attack. Laxus then releases thunder magic and Gajeel then unleashes his Iron Dragons Roar along with Natsu and Kitsuna who release their own Dragons Roar._

_The scene then switches to a corrupted looking Mirajane making explosions around her as her hair flies up with a dark magic circle above her. The scene then switches showing The Master raising his finger up towards the fireworks at the Fantasia Parade as he stands under the bell at the top of the guild. The scene briefly shows a faded Erza unleashing a ton of swords before switching the scene showing Gray unleashing his magic alongside other guild members and then showing Mystogen before switching back to Laxus unleashing thunder magic from his body creating explosions then lastly showing Kitsuna, Natsu, and Gajeel charging towards him with their magic power against their fists._

**ENJOY!**

** CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: Voice of the Heavens Game!**

You eventually caught up with Natsu run across the halls through The Tower of Heaven calling out for Happy, Fuse and Garnett. The two of you then enter a bright colored cat themed room. You both walked in starring wide eyed. "Geez...what's up with this room? Theres cats all over the place!" Natsu said. You raised an eyebrow looking around the room. "This person is really a Hello Kitty-Garfield fanatic! MY GOD!" You said shaking your head. "Kids today have no sense of style!"

Natsu then looked to the side grinning at a giant green kitty head. "I LIKE THAT GIANT GREEN KITTY HEAD!" Natsu said excitedly. He then grabbed it. "Oh wow! It's some kind of mask! Hee hee hee!" Natsu then put the giant hat over his head and performed multiple cat poses. You stare in amusement. "Ooh! Sexy fetish costume!" "Huh? What'd you say?" Natsu asked. You smirk at him. _'He can't hear me...' _"Hey Natsu? Can you see me?" You asked. "Barely...I can barely breathe!" He cried. He then tried pulling the cat head off but it wouldn't budge. "HEY! ITS STUCK ON MY GIANT NOGGIN WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" Natsu cried. "Here! This will make you feel better" You said smirking. You then take Natsu's hands and place it over your breasts forcing him to squeeze as Happy's signature 'Ahh..' was heard. "Hey what's this squishy stuff?" Natsu asked as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You smile in amusement and blush deeply. "Oh...just...just some grapes!" You say as anime steam leaves out your head as you nosebleed. "Grapes huh? Sure wish I could eat em...but they're so squishy!" Natsu said happily as he continued to squeeze. You cackled madly. _'I don't care what anyone thinks! When was the last time this old lady got some attention huh?!' You thought happily. _

You moaned. "So good..." "What are you moaning about? Im just squishing a couple of grapes..." Natsu said. _'And you keep squishing them Sex Kitty...' You thought. _You then had an idea as a devious smirk spreads on your face. You slowly then push Natsu to the kitty couch. "HEY! Whats the big idea!?" Natsu cried as he struggled to get up. "Oh no! The grapes are really tiny wizards Natsu! They are trying to attack you!" You lied. You then plopped your body on top of his making him shriek a bit in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY GRAPES!" Natsu cried. You chuckled in amusement at how Natsu was believing your little ruse. You stared at his amazing abs and stroke them. "OH NO! THEY'RE TOUCHING ME! AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Natsu cried. You slowly spread his vest apart revealing more of his abs and lean your lips towards them. "You better watch out...Natsu..." You whisper huskily. "HELP ME TSUNA!" Natsu cried as you dragged your tongue across his heart warm abs, wetting them. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. "EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ITS ALL SLIMY!" Natsu cried. You then give Natsu's pecks multiple kisses tickling Natsu as he giggled as Fuse's signature 'Ooh...' was heard before taking one bite at them. "YEOUCH!" Natsu cried.

Your eyes then drop to Natsu's pants as you unbuckle his 'skirt'. "WHY ARE THESE GRAPES TRYING TO STRIP ME?!" Natsu cried. You ignored his pleas and cries. You saw a tiny bulge inside and you knew what was peeking under there. Natsu's little 'dragon'. You licked your lips lustfully. _'And now to wet up the big boy...' You thought as you slowly pull off Natsu's pants/. _"Well ani't that dandy!" You heard. You turned and gasped seeing Wally who had his arm gun pointed at you and Natsu. He grinned at you and shot the bullet as you closed your eyes.

For some reason the bullet didn't hit you or Natsu. "CUT IT OUT WILL YOU MILLIANA?!" You heard. You opened your eyes seeing Milliana came to your rescue. You got off of Natsu and helped him up. "What's going on?! Is it the grapes?!" Natsu asked. You slowly turned his cat head to face the front and he was able to see again. "ITS THE BLOCK HEAD!" "You big meanie! You were gonna hurt those two kitties!" Milliana cried. "Those aren't even real cats you broad!" Wally yelled.

Wally and Milliana then turned to both you and Natsu with suspicious looks on their faces. You sweatdropped not knowing what to do and that was when Natsu let out a slight "Meow" imitating a cat. You raise your eyebrow in confusion. _'What is he doing?' You thought. _"He is just the cutest!" Milliana squealed. _'Hey! Natsu has the right idea!' You thought. _Milliana then turned to you. "Hey! Are you a kitty too?" This startled you. "Well um...YES of course I am!" You said happily. "THATS A FOX YOU DUMMY!" Wally yelled. "No no..." You began. Your fox ears then suddenly altered shape and became sharper and cat like. "I am a Kitty-Kitsune hybrid!" You said getting on all fours putting your fist out like a paw. "Nya nya nya..." You cooed. "OH WOW A KITTY-KITSUNE SHE'S SO CUTE!" Milliana squealed.

"Wise guys eh?" Wally asked as he pushed Milliana aside and unleashed multiple blocks towards you and Natsu. The two of you were able to dodge the attacks easily. "DON'T HURT THE POOR KITTIES!" Milliana cried. "THEY'RE OUR ENEMIES! IT'S A GUY IN A CAT COSTUME AND A KITSUNE COSPLAYER!" Wally yelled. "COSPLAYER?!" You yelled angrily. "I AM NO COSPLAYER!" With that you then charged up your magic through your dance moves and teal streams of energy with music notes came out of your feet as Natsu's fire surrounded his hands. "CAT FIRE!" "KITTY VOODOO DANCE!"

The two of you were able to destroy some of Wally's blocks along with some of Milliana's kitty toys. "MEOW! PRETENDING TO BE A CAT IS A LOUSY THING TO DO!" Milliana yelled. You glared at her. "YEAH? YOUR THE ONE TO TALK!" Natsu stated. "WORD! THOSE EARS ARENT EVEN REAL!" You said. "Stupid humans try to dress like us Were People with their silly cheap cosplay ear attachments!" You said rolling your eyes. Milliana glared at you. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" She then launched her strings towards you and Natsu. Her one string wrapped around Natsu's arm while another wrapped around your leg.

You both watched as the blocks hurl towards you both. You try tugging away from the string to unleash your magic but nothing came out. "HEY! I CAN'T UNLEASH VOODOO!" You cried. Instantly the blocks were hurled towards you and Natsu towards the floor. Wally and Milliana beated the two of you around some more until you both were instantly tied up. "YOU PEOPLE SHOULD JUST RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" You cried. "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! BEING BEATEN AROUND BY DRUGGED COLORED AND DRUGGED UP LOOKING CHILDREN!" You shouted.

Wally pointed the gun at you. "You shut it right there doll face!" Wally said. "Now then...I have a catchphrase I've been dying to try out...'too bad things had to end this way...but from the moment you met me...'" Instantly a electrical wire snaked out from behind Wally and tased him down making him scream in pain. This followed by a kitty doll that beated him on the head.

You smiled seeing Happy, Fuse and Garnett flying towards you and Natsu. "Guys!" You say happily. "You kitties alright?" Fuse asked. You glared at him. "We're not kitties..." "Oh thank goodness you both are alright!" Garnett said. "Aye!" Happy said. "NO ONE INTERRUPTS WALLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Wally yelled. He then shot multiple gun shots at the three cats who dodged quickly. Garnett who screamed the loudest in fear. Fuse glared at Wally. "I've had enough of you pal!" "...WIRE VOODOO MAGIC...TASE SURGE!" Triple electrical wires snaked out of Fuse's paw rapidly and tassed down Wally who cried out in pain as he was rammed towards the wall. You smiled. "Alright!"

Wally got up and glared at Fuse as he pulled out his gun. "Why you little-" "-NO! DON'T HURT THOSE POOR KITTIES!" Milianna cried as she grabbed the gun away from Wally. "You guys!" You cried. "Aye!" Happy said. The three cats flew towards you and did their best to pull of the strings. "C'mon put your backs into it!" You said. "Yeah get us out!" Natsu said. "We're trying..." Garnett cried. Natsu then got up. "Crap! I guess I have no choice!" You look at him confused. "Huh?" "SPECIAL ATTACK!" Natsu began as he got in position. All eyes were on him. _'I sense a Vine oppurtunity...' You thought as you pulled out your iphone 6 plus using your hair strands._

"...Cat Kitty Face..." Natsu said sadly imitating a sad little kitty as anime tears fall out from the mask. You looked seeing Milliana in tears overwhelmed by Natsu's kitty charm and instantly both you and Natsu were free from the ropes. "WOAH! It really worked!" Happy said. You chuckled out loud. "THAT'S gonna get me MAD likes! Thank you Milliana Honey!" You said as you turned to see her crying. "WHY'D THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM GO YOU DINGBAG?!" Wally shouted. "Poor little kitties look so sad!" Milliana cried. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Wally shouted.

"YEAHHHHH! FREEDOM!" You cheered as you performed a rapid moonwalk towards Wally and Milliana, flipping up in the air releasing your magic from your feet in a spiral formation performing a Voodoo Dragon Dancing Kick on their bodies. Natsu then took over with his Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Wally and Milliana were now knocked out. "You mess with the kitties you get the claws!" Natsu said triumphantly. You smiled bringing your ears back to their normal formation.

Happy flew over to Natsu. "So how long are you gonna keep wearing that thing?" Natsu sweatdropped. "Until I can get it off..." "Here I got it..." You said. You instantly used your strength and pulled off the kitty head off of Natsu. "...There!" You said as you held the kitty head in your arm. Natsu slightly glared at you. "Tsuna?! You could have freed me this ENTIRE TIME! WHAT GIVES?" You giggled. "Oh c'mon I thought you'd look pretty cute as a fetish headed kitty man!" You say patting his head. Natsu raised his eyebrow. "'Fetish headed...?!'" Happy smirked. "She lovvvveeesss-" "-HAVE a fish!" You interrupted as you stuffed a fish in Happy's mouth. "Yay!" He cheered as he nawed on the fish.

"So how many likes did you get on Vine anyway?" Fuse asked as he walked over to you. "Lemmie check..." You say as you pull out your iphone 6 plus. You then go to the Vine app and for the past 5 minutes the buffering circle appeared and that was when in the top left corner of the screen it read 'No Service'. "WHAT?!" You cried. "What's up?" Natsu asked turning to you. "THERE ANI'T NO RECEPTION AND S***! HOW MY SUPPOSED TO GO ON VINE OR INSTAGRAM?!" You cried. "You won't die..." Fuse said. "MAN! This stupid TOWER OF BITCHES!" You shouted. "'Tower of Heaven'" Natsu corrected. "NOPE! I meant what I said! THIS IS The Tower of Bitches! Because everyone we met here so far is a dirty crack headed looking bitch! And I'm sure Erza has her own bitch to deal with" You said. Natsu sweatdropped. "You know what?! The new name of THIS ARC is The Tower of Bitches!" You said. "You can't change the name" Garnett said. "Oh yes I can! This is MY Fanfiction! I can change whatever the HELL I want!" You said.

Garnett then spreaded her wings. "Well I'm going home..." She said. "What?! Why?!" Fuse asked. "I'm not really interesting in being in this arc...too wild for me" Garnett said. "Oh c'mon G! You appeared in the 3rd ending with us as chibi's as a cameo. You gotta stay with us" You said. "That's ok! I'd rather go home...please understand" Garnett said. Fuse brought her paws in his. "I understand..." The two then share a quick kiss. "Be safe!" Garnett said hugging him. "I will..." Fuse said. The two then pulled away and Garnett flew out the window saying goodbye before she flew back home.

Fuse sighed. You smirk. "Hey you still got me!" You say bringing your hair strand around to stroke him. You then heard the sound of grunting. You look back seeing Wally trying to get up. You glare at him. "You better stay down!" With that you smash the kitty head mask onto his head bringing him back down. Natsu, Happy and Fuse laughed at that. Wally got up and took the mask off. "Laugh all you want! We WILL get to heaven!" You and Natsu slowly widen your eyes taking in this information. "We will have our own freedom where we can do what we want!" Wally said.

"I welcome you to The Tower of Heaven..." A voice echoed. You and Natsu ran out the room to the hallways to see a giant statue with glowing red eyes. "My name is Jellal Fernandez..." He said. You swooned a bit. "Ooh...'Jellal Fernandez...' THAT is a sexy name!" Natsu and Happy turned to you narrowing their eyes as they sweatdropped while Fuse chuckled in amusement. "What? I'm not gonna LIE! That's a sexy name! I wonder if he's spanish!" You giggled. "Your unbelievable Tsuna..." Natsu said shaking his head.

Jellal's voice then explained that you each had to defeat him in a certain type of 'game'. "So I guess we gotta find this Jellal guy" Happy said. "I guess so..." Fuse said. "If he has a sexy voice he must have a sexy looking face! I wanna meet him!" You say eagerly. Natsu groaned. "Is that all you care about?!" You giggled. "C'mon y'all lets go!" You said as you begin to walk away. You felt Natsu's hand on your shoulder and turned back to see him smirking. "What do you say we bend the rules a bit Princess?" He says with a wink. You smirk back and take his hand. "Ok...c'mon..." The two of you walked hand in hand to the edge of the window. Happy got of Natsu's back and Fuse got on yours and you all flew up into the sky to find Jellal with the two of you still holding hands.

The two of you then stopped flying around hearing the sound a harsh wave force. "Something's coming this way!" Natsu said. "I hear it too..." You said. You each then heard the sound of yodeling and saw an owl man with jetpacks charge your way. You went blue anime face and shook your head. "NOPE! NOPE! IM GONE! BYE BYE!" You said as you and Fuse quickly fly back into The Tower of Heaven. "TSUNA WAIT! GAH!" Natsu cried as you heard him get punched. "I don't want that dirty BigBird touching me!" You muttered.

"Kitsuna! Fuse!" You heard. You both looked below seeing Lucy and Juvia on the ground calling you. You smiled. "Oh hey y'all!" You said as you and Fuse landed. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as she scratched your right ear. You raise an eyebrow. "Good to see you too white girl..." "You wouldn't believe what reason I had to search alongside the blonde bimbo in the first place..." Juvia said as she scratched your right ear. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You smiled at Juvia. "WE are going to be GREAT friends!"

You all then heard a rapid guitar solo. You smiled. "Ooh! Music! Is this the club?!" You then begin to dance. "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy cried. Automatically a goth looking guy with heavy makeup and extremely long hair appeared playing the electric guitar. "OH YEAH! Rock on brother!" Fuse cheered as he danced to the music. "NOT YOU TOO!" Lucy cried. "You all dig my destruction solo?!" The guy, Vidaldus asked. With that his hair shot towards a wall scarring Lucy.

"Woah! He can use his hair to attack like you!" Fuse said. "It's Hair Magic! It's not as advanced as mine because I was born with it...and it isn't considered magic" You said. You then spreaded your hair out to counter the goth boys own and both of your hair strands clash it out. "Woah baby! That's some wild hair!" Vidaldus said. "I like yours too! Although it's mad long for my taste!" You said. "DON'T COMPLEMENT HIM!" Lucy cried. Vidaldus then clashed for Juvia whos water body resisted it.

Lucy then sat in a corner. "Juvia! Kitsuna! It's up to you guys!" Lucy cried. "I'll stay and keep you company babe!" Fuse said as he sat on Lucy's lap. You glared at her. "Lucy are you not a wizard?! Get up!" "Forget that bimbo! We can handle this ourselves" Juvia said. "Alright..." You said. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lucy cried. You then charged up your magic with dancing and a heavy stream formed in your hand. "Voodoo Dragon Sword Baton!" The energized teal baton appeared in your hand and you charged towards Vidaldus and in a series of dance movements when your voodoo baton striked him his body twisted as he screamed in pain.

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia then trapped Vidaldus in the water bubble drowning him. Suddenly the water became thicker and thicker and soon Vidaldus was out revealing his hair that drank the water. "I don't understand! My Water Lock just disappeared!" Juvia cried. "My rock star hair absorbs liquid!" Vidaldus said. "NO WAY!" You cried. You rush up to Vidaldus. "Your hair can drink?! My hair can devour!" You say excitedly. Vidaldus smirked at you. "Yeah?" "I've been trying to train my hair to drink heavy liquids! Tell me! How can your hair do that?" You asked eagerly. "Just give it a good rinse doll!" Vidaldus said. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SHARING HAIR STYLING SECRETS!" Lucy shouted.

"Ok well thanks! Ima go back to my friends now!" You say as you walk back to your sweatdropping friends. "Your unbelievable..." Fuse said. "C'mon you know for a fact that I was training my hair to drink for years!" You said. Vidaldus pointed at Juvia. "Im gonna make you MY succubus!" He said as he strummed his guitar. Juvia looked confused. "Your succubus?!" "See? I told y'all it's like Darkstalkers! With that crazy drugged up looking guy with a guitar and now we got us some succubus!" You said.

Purple energy the streamed out of Vidaldus' guitar, possessing Juvia. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" She cried. "JUVIA!" You cried. There was then a bright light engulfing you all for a second and then there was smoke. "Juvia?!" Lucy called. "What's with this smoke?" Fuse asked. "Is she alright?" You asked. "She's my slave now dolls!" Vidaldus said. You raised an eyebrow. "Sex slave? Cause then we gonna have a problem!" You said. Vidaldus snickered.

You each then turn seeing Juvia with long hair and a deep purple bustier that showed her stomach along with some tight leather pants and yellow boots. Her hair was down and it reached her waist. "Juvia! You look popping! Take a selfie!" You said happily. "IM GONNA TAKE YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL BITCHES! WE'RE STILL BURNING HELL TONIGHT!" Juvia said before letting out an evil laugh. You widen your eyes. "What did that guy do to her?" Lucy cried as the _Ending Music _played. "JUVIA THE DEVIL!" You cried.

**Fairy Tail Ending 4: Song: 'Kimi ga Iru Kara/Because You're Here' By: Mikuni Shimokawa!**

_The scene opens up showing chibi's of Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Happy and Fuse in the guilds library reading a scrap book. Fuse is sitting next to Happy on the table while Kitsuna leans on the table with her hand on her cheek smiling at the camera pans up slowly showing the pictures of all the memories of the current adventures counting back to Kitsuna and Natsu's childhood. The chibi star slides by switching the scene showing chibi's of the early members of Fairy Tail including the kids. Chibi Kitsuna stands next to chibi Mirajane who is annoyed with chibi Fuse on her head. Chibi Kitsuna smiles down at chibi Natsu who is smirking at chibi Gray._

_ The scene then switches to chibi's of everyone present day at the guild enjoying themselves. Chibi Kitsuna laughs at the freaked out chibi Lucy who stares in shock at chibi Fuse and Plue up in the air acting silly. Other chibi's of the guild members surround them eventually panning up showing every single member by the guild. The scene then switches to normal Mirajane walking barefoot on a beach at sunset. She then stops for a moment and turns back smiling touching her hair from the blowing wind. The scene then lastly switches to two hands grabbing each other eventually revealing a scrapbook picture of child Laxus and Makarov running through the city together happily before the scrap book finally comes to a close._

**R&R! Sorry but I personally dislike the opening and ending...can't wait for the next few ones!**


	31. Armor of the Hearts Destiny!

**A hybrid chap again. Most of 37 and the rest 38! Sorry if this chaps horrible but arcs like these take FOREVER! I cannot wait to do Oracion Seis and Edolas and so on...ENJOY!**

"YOU LADIES ARE ABOUT TO FACE HELL NOW!" Juvia laughed. You raised an eyebrow. "Damn...she look crazy as hell!" "Juvia...what did that guy do to her?" Lucy cried. "Poor girl got mind raped..." You said shaking your head.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

Vidaldus strummed his guitar as he laughed crazily. "ROCK ON!" He cheered as he strummed his guitar. "YEAH! FEEL THE NOISE!" Juvia laughed. You, Fuse and Lucy covered your ears from the vibrational sound. "Ok this songs getting old!" Fuse said. "Yeah! If I keep hearing this Ima wind up needing a hearing aid!" You cried. _'Man I hate being old...' You thought. _ "IT'S SO LOUD!" Lucy cried. "I wanna see you hot chicks FIGHT! I want hair pulling and clothes tearing action!" Vidaldus said. Lucy covered her body as if she was naked as she stared at Vidaldus offensively by his words. "Your a real sicko!" She said. "Don't bother covering yourself Lucy...we all know you gonna suffer clothing damage sooner or later...all form of fanservice for this show..." You said. "WHAT?!" Lucy cried. You looked down at your silver pants/short shorts you had on. "I have a feeling like I'm gonna be losing these..." You said sadly.

Vidaldus then strummed his guitar. "These girls are gonna get a spanking of a life time!" Juvia laughed as her body turned into water she then turned into a giant whirlpool engulfing you, Fuse and Lucy inside. You sighed. "C'mon now this is leather..." "How do you think I feel?!" Fuse cried. "I just changed clothes!" Lucy whined. Juvia then sprouted up in the whirlpool smirking at you and Lucy. "The two of you need to work on your image if you really wanna rock! You both need to start by showing a little more skin!" With that Juvia then sliced off the bottom of your silvery pants and cut the straps of your bikini top.

You looked down at yourself seeing that you were now completely in really short and ripped silver shorts that exposed a bit more of your assets and your gold bikini was now strapless. You shook your head in amusement. "What do you know? Fanservice..." You then turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "You happy boys?" You asked. Lucy then screamed. You turn seeing how she was now topless and she covered her breasts. You assumed Juvia had sliced off her top. Fuse drooled. "WOAHHHHHHH! YEAHHHHH! Take off some more!" Fuse said eagerly. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Lucy cried.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Armor of the Hearts Destiny!**

"Hold up! I got you!" You said. As the whirlpool slowly spreaded apart you pull off Lucy's headband and wrap it tight around her breasts making it look like a bra. "Aww c'mon! I wanna see how big her chest is!" Fuse cried. Lucy sighed and relaxed as she was finally covered and then turned back to Juvia and Vidaldus. "Don't let him get to you! You gotta snap out of it Juvia!" Lucy cried. You glared at her. "Uh...YOUR WELCOME! You bitch!" You yell rolling your eyes. Lucy continued to call out for Juvia. "White girls don't appreciate s*** people give them!" You shake your head as Fuse snickered.

In an instant Juvia summoned a giant whirlpool drowning you and Lucy inside. You held your breath the best you could. You tried moving your arms and legs but the heavy pressure of the water prevented you from moving as well as your hair strands that chose to stay in place. _'Oh man...if I can't dance or move my hair how can I fight? Damn...' You thought. _You then heard the sound of screaming. You opened your eyes seeing Fuse in the whirlpool tasing the water formed Juvia who screamed in pain. You widen your eyes seeing how this was taking affect and instantly you, Fuse and Lucy were launched out of the whirlpool.

The three of you coughed hard as you each slammed against the ground as you caught your breath. "Ready to be rocked?" Juvia asked. _'I need to eat a music source...and fast!' You thought. _"Someone like you...someone who would shed tears for their friends..." Lucy began as she got up. You stared up at her. "...Will always be welcomed in the Fairy Tail Guild!" "Lucy?" You asked. "I know your a good person! And thanks to you I just had a great idea!" Lucy said. You raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "What a loud of crap! Lets send those prudes to hell already! HIT IT BABY!" Vidaldus said as he strummed his guitar.

A tornado of water then surrounded Juvia. "My water jigsaw will cut you hoes to little pieces!" Juvia laughed. She instantly charged towards you both and instantly Lucy jabbed her Gate Key into Juvia. You and Fuse widened your eyes. "Whoa..." "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled. You gasped. _'Is she gonna summon Aquarius from-?' _Just as you thought Aquarius sprouted up from outside of Juvia's body. "But how?!" Juvia asked. "If theres water then I can always call the most vicious spirit I know!" Lucy said.

She then screamed seeing Aquarius' angry face seeing her suck up water in her urn. "I CAME ALL THE WAY FOR YOU ANNOYING COWS!?" Aquarius shouted. "Uh oh..." Fuse cried. "Wait! Aquarius! Hold up!" You cried. Instantly each of you all were flooded by the gigantic surf Aquarius formed. "So much water!" Lucy and Juvia cried as they floated across. "Oh no...bleh..." You groaned as you suffered from your motion sickness. "What did I tell you? Water is good for my hair so Im gonna keep sucking it up!" Vidaldus said.

You watched as Lucy and Juvia find each other and linked hands. "Wait! Save me! Blurg..." You groan as you continued to suffer motion sickness. You then felt the motion of your body rise up out of the gigantic pool. You look up seeing Fuse was holding you as he flew. "Oh thank god!" You sighed. You then looked down seeing Vidaldus' guitar floating along the water. "THAT'S IT!" You say excitedly. Your hair strand then reached out to grab the guitar. You then strum on it hard seeing the vibration come out and you suck up the sound. "Mmm!" You say as you toss the guitar in the pool. You then pump your fists together. "Now I got a rhythm in my-" "-Look!" Fuse said. You glared at him. "WHAT?! C'mon! I haven't eaten a music source and said that line in a long time of all the chapters produced so far!" "Just look!" Fuse cried.

You turned and gasped seeing Lucy and Juvia closing their eyes as they glowed. "Is that what I think it is?" "...Unison Raid!" Fuse said surprised. You pull your iphone 6 plus out and hand it to Fuse using your hair strand. "Get this for Instagram!" You ordered. "You got it!" He said taking the phone as he began to film. You watched as the water completely took over Vidaldus' hair as he swirled down like a toilet. "TURN OFF THE WATER!" Vidaldus cried. Lucy and Juvia charged for him together. "Oh naw! I'm not letting y'all have all the fun!" You said.

You gestured for Fuse to toss you up and he did. You then did a elegant twirl in the air and brought your hands to your mouth. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRR!" Your roar along with Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid combo blasted Vidaldus' out from the whirlpool hitting the ceiling. His hair popped off his head like a wig. Vidaldus then plopped into the water. You smiled at that as you, Lucy and then Juvia then plop into the water clearly exhausted. Soon enough the water quickly drained.

You lay back in your small little puddle and rest while Lucy and Juvia sat close together hugging. "I am so glad...thanks for all of your help!" Lucy said. "I should be thanking you Lucy...you and Kitsuna are the first girls who have ever been nice to me!" Juvia said. You smiled at that and then smiled at Lucy. _'Wow Lucy you really are nice...your kindness has brought people like me, Leo and now Juvia out of despair and sadness...you're really something special you know?' You thought._

You then watch as Aquarius growled angrily at Lucy and Juvia. "Listen girly! You better watch where you summon me from here on out! Cause if I ever find myself popping out of a toilet in a filthy public restroom your as good as dead!" Aquarius threatened. "Im sorry about that m'am!" Lucy cried. "I'm gonna have nightmares now!" Juvia cried.

You chuckled at that and then let out a heavy sneeze. "...CHOO! Damn...all that heavy water made me sick..." You groan. Aquarius widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" Lucy and Juvia shrieked in horror. Aquarius glared at them. "WHICH ONE OF YOU GOT HER SICK?! ANSWER ME!" "IM SORRY!" Juvia cried. "IF KITSUNA CATCHES A DISEASE YOUR DONE! GOT IT?!" Aquarius shouted. "YES MA'M!" Juvia cried. You sighed. "Wow she must really care for you!" Fuse whispered. Aquarius was so sweet but she sometimes was a little overprotective of you. Aquarius floated over to you. "Are you okay?" She asked as she scratched your right ear. You smiled and stood up. "Yeah thanks!" You said. "So when's your vacation with Scorpio?" "It starts now! I'll be sure to post all the pictures of us on vacation together on Instagram!" Aquarius said. "Have a safe trip!" You said. "Thank you!" Aquarius said.

"Wait you have Instagram?!" Lucy asked. "Of course I do...I just don't chose to follow you" Aquarius said. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "Oh and don't call me for awhile I wanna stay with my sexy man...SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUMMONING ME!" Aquarius shouted. "Yes ma'm!" Lucy cried. "Too bad you'll never get a boyfriend..." Aquarius taunted as she disappeared. "HEY I'M SINGLE BY CHOICE!" Lucy shouted. "Im sure you'll find your true love some day" Juvia said. "Yeah maybe so..." Lucy said.

Out of nowhere Lucy plopped back into the puddle freely. You raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?!" "We just took down a member of Trinity Raven I bet that creepy Jellal guy never expected that..." Lucy said. "He may seem creepy but Kitsuna has fallen head over heels for that guy!" Fuse said. "I don't love him I just think his name is sexy!" You said. Lucy chuckled and looked up at you and Juvia. "You guys helped me when I needed you guys the most. That's what friends are supposed to do for each other...you both meant alot to me and for now on I want you to think of me as a friend you can count on...if that's ok with you..." Lucy finished.

You glared at Lucy and rolled your now watered eyes. "Lucy we already been over this! Goddamn! You gonna make me cry and s***! Or sick...ER!" You turned to see Juvia dropped to her knees and started crying. "Just great! As if there wasn't enough water in hear already!" She cried. Lucy chuckled. You covered your eyes and turned to the side. "Oh my god STOP! Just stop with this happy love s***!" You said. "It's ok for old ladies to cry to you know" Fuse said. "Shut up Fuse! I am NOT crying!" You say as you feel a warm water drop to your cheeks.

"Kitsuna look at me..." Lucy said. You say nothing as you felt the warm water droplets fall to the sides of your lips. "Look at me..." Lucy said. You sigh and slowly take your hand away from your face and turn to Lucy revealing your small tears. She gave you a small chuckle as she ^^ smile. You groan and turn to the side. "It's ok to cry Kitsuna!" Lucy laughed. You gave her a small smile as a tear left your eye. "Shut up white girl..."

You then began to walk away. "C'mon Fuse" You said. "Alright!" He said as he got on your back and spreaded his wings. "Where are you going?" Juvia asked. "To find Natsu! Im bored again staying here with y'all" You said. "SERIOUSLY?! AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH?! STAY AND REST WITH US!" Lucy shouted. You giggled as you flew up in the air with Fuse and smiled down at her. "...Love you Lucy!" You said. Lucy slowly formed a smile in awe at your sweetness. "Be careful!" Juvia said. "I will!" You said.

You and Fuse flew out the window hole and were now outside flying up the tower. "Now...where is he?" You asked. "Maybe he's still fighting off that giant cock monster" Fuse said. You sweatdropped. "Ugh don't remind me!" "HELLO!" You heard. You and Fuse turned seeing Simon the guy in the old rags and one of Erza's friends walking up some stairs holding Natsu on his back. "You!" You say surprised. Fuse then flew you over to them and you both landed on the stairs where Simon had filled you in on the past events as he scratched your right ear.

You raised an eyebrow. "So...Natsu lost? And Gray had to save him?" "Just great..." Natsu groaned. "...WAIT! I GOT EATEN BY THAT OWL FREAK BUT GRAY HAD TO SAVE ME AND BEAT HIM?!" "Well it was more like you were swallowed..." Simon said. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED! HE'S GONNA HOLD THIS AGAINST ME FOR AT LEAST THE NEXT MONTH!" Natsu shouted. You sweatdropped. "I am SO glad I didn't stay to fight that disgusting bird..." "MAN THIS SUCKS!" Natsu shouted. "Thats not the point..." Simon sighed.

Flames surrounded Natsu. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! BRING THAT BIRD BRAIN BACK! I WANT A REMATCH!" Simon grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him across the stairs with you and Fuse following. "We have no time to waste!" Simon said. Natsu then broke free from Simon's grasped and looked at him confused. "Don't mean to be rude but do I know you?" "I am Simon. I was friends with Erza when we were kids" Simon said. "Oh! In that case it's nice to meet ya!" Natsu said. You turned to Simon. "So...you know why I don't got connection to Instagram on my iphone, here in The Tower of Bitches?" You asked.

Simon turned to you raising an eyebrow at your vulgar language although you didn't seem to care as you stared at him awaiting an answer. Fuse flew towards him. "Seriously man! She's been whining about not having connection for hours! Tell her the wifi password already and we can call it a day!" He said. Simon sighed. "This is called The Tower of Heaven...and...what is this Instagram?!" He asked confused. You stared at him blankly for a moment and exchanged looks with Fuse before turning back to Simon putting your hand out. "...GOODNIGHT!" You spat.

Simon then began to groan in pain as you clutched his chest. "What'd you do to him Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "I didn't do nothing! I just put my hand out!" You said. Natsu turned to Simon. "Are you ok Big Guy?" "Don't worry about me! Im fine! I got a message from Wally. He found Lucy and Juvia in bad shape. It looks like they took down a member of Trinity Raven all by themselves" Simon said. "The two of them?" Natsu asked. "Oh yeah! Fuse and I were they're too! We all did it! But you should have seen Lucy and Juvia! fighting!" You said.

"I DIDN'T GET TO DO ANYTHING!" Natsu cried. "Oh don't worry you will...this is gonna be one long arc!" You muttered as you shake your head. "Now we just gotta wait for Erza to set the score with Jellal on her own. I'm sure you all are aware that she and Jellal have quite a history" Simon said. "Ooh! You mean Erza got a man?!" You asked smirking. "I didn't think Erza was into spanish guys" Fuse said. "...Jellal isn't spanish...I don't think..." Simon said. You stared at the top of the tower and smile. "I see you Erza! I see you! You go get yo man!" You said nodding. Simon and Natsu sweatdropped.

"It isn't like that at all..." Simon said coldly. You glared at him. "What you getting mad for?" "I'm worried about her because Jellal is stronger than she knows..." Simon said. He then turned to you and Natsu. "I beg of you both to please help her" "Not a chance..." Natsu said blankly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Simon shouted. Fuse raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say you wanted to fight a minute ago?" He asked. "FOR REAL! What's wrong with you?" You asked.

Simon then pinned Natsu against the wall. "You claim to be Erza's friend but you refuse to help her!" "This is her fight! She wants to handle it on her own. She'd never forgive us if we butted in on the action like that!" Natsu said. You slightly widen your eyes in surprise. "Ah...! Well in that case..." You then grab a hold of Simon's shoulder and yank him away from Natsu. "Get off him! Right now!" You demanded. Simon sighed and turned to the side. "Theres no way she could ever win against Jellal..." He said. "You wanna get slapped?" You asked glaring at him. "If yous really Erza's childhood friend you know that she tough like that!" You said. "YEAH PAL! SHE'S STRONGER THAN YOU GIVE HER CREDIT FOR SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Natsu yelled.

"You both got it wrong! I'm not doubting the power of her magic. After all that's happened I know Erza wants to save Jellal! I know for a fact that Erza would never hate the boy from her childhood..." Simon said. Your eyes soften. "Aww...Erza really is in love with that sexy Latino man..." You cooed. Fuse nodded in agreement. Natsu sweatdropped. "Uh Tsuna? I don't think this is love we're talking about..." "The Magic Council is planning to blast a beam here. And when that happens the tower and anyone inside will be wiped out...we only have 10 minutes..." Simon said. You, Fuse and Natsu widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" Natsu asked shocked. "Whoa...10 minutes?!" Fuse asked. "FOR REAL?!" You asked.

"She ordered everyone to leave the tower and went to face him alone...she's giving up her life...it will take them both down together..." Simon said. "You should have said that sooner..." Natsu said. You rolled your eyes and turned to Fuse. "Look who just changed his mind..." Fuse just shrugged. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!" Natsu shouted. as he brimmed with fire magic. "Word! I wanna meet Mr. Sexy Fernandez and give him my Magical House card coupon so he can sleep with me for free!" You giggled as you waved your card. Simon sweatdropped. "Uh..." Natsu then roared in anger waiting for Simon's answer. You stared at Natsu blankly. "No need to be jealous honey! You wanna sleep with me you can come to MY house every night!" You say smiling as you pat the enraged Natsu on the head.

**R&R sorry if this chap was horrible! Please give me ideas on who can be Lucy's new Celestial Spirit! Bye now!**


End file.
